BELIEVE IN ME
by Imagine-write-and-love
Summary: Jacks is part of the world of boys since they were children. She was always there for all they remember. But is that Los Angeles will change anything between them? Especially for one of them? Kendall is with Jo but what if he finally saw Jacks for what she really is ?
1. At the beginning

**Writing in italics without quotation marks represents the thoughts of Jacks and and those quotes are the lyrics.**

 **Note autor's : BIG TIME RUSH and the characters are not mine except Jacks, obviously !**

* * *

 _Jacks - ''We're dead !''_

You knew that online poker was the most populous place morons ready to be plucked? '' Questioned the voice of a young girl through my receiver while I was currently in the process of running through the corridors of the school.

'' Not really the best time, Katie. '' I cried me breathless before grinning at her shrill cries of several girls. '' You hear that? This is a sign that our brothers and their merry men still hit. ''

I crossed a new corridors shouting over my phone to move or get lost in all those on my way. I was a violent girl like that sometimes. I wanted my school bag and my skateboard in one hand and I tried the best I could to keep the conversation with Katie the best I could. I could already imagine the rolling of Katie's eyes as she hurried to answer. '' These boys are idiots.''

'' I will not contradict you there. '' Me I cried through the receiver before giving excuses models like most of my friends threw me weird looks. '' I'll have to hang up. Bye. ''

Boys with Katie and I were talking about were actually, Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James, my twin brother. They were these adorable hokeys players who had the gift to put in problems unlikely. In short, they were boys.

As for me, I was the wrong twin, James evidently by three minutes. And yeah, I was the eldest. Although this is not particularly see. James was like a giant and a beautiful giant that.  
See, it was not particularly strange for me to recognize the beauty of my brother since despite his physical, he was not really bright. But his heart was on hand and he was probably the only brother who was able to put up with me. This too had. If I was careful, I could still see several female running back at full speed making me shake my head in disbelief.

 _What these morons had done ?_

I hurried to close my jacket blue hooded sleeveless over my sweatshirt before seeing a spike bar usually use to activate the hoses. Given the different lying hokey bags on the floor in front of the irrigation system and the screaming girls, it was not really hard for me to put two and two. It was in this kind of time I seriously thought to look for other friends. It was probably what I would do if I was not that lazy ass. I had grown up with the boys and my personality was built according to them so I suspected that find female friends would not be as easy.

See, if James had this great guy to look worthy of a model, I was well ... what you might call a tomboy. I hated that term because I thought it was me a label on my style. I liked the sweatshirt, vans, skateboarding, sports and the boy then what? I could always be a girl that I wanted. Okay this one was a terrible lie. I could not contain myself daughter for my sake. Even if I tried, I was sure it would certainly be a complete fiasco. I had a mouth worthy of a sailor, violent tendencies and troublemakers. My favorite weapon was sarcasm.

Of course, everything was not black at home. To be honest, I loved spending time with the boys. They were my family despite their tendency to end up in crazy situations. I was really close to my brother. Twin and everything. But I was also very close to Yoshi or Logan to be more clear. Carlos was like a chocolate bear. Sweet, naive and tender at once. As for Kendall, well, it was like the leader of our group but primarily my best friend. I could tell him everything that he had a tendency to talk a lot more than me most of the time.

Now you might wonder how it was done only girl among a group of boys could work? I mean, how many times people had assumed that I was actually the girlfriend, and yes, this proved happen more times than I can count. The worst was when people associated me to James. Yeah, you can imagine.

Nevertheless, despite the repetitive issues that had never been like that between us. In fact, I was so busy refute the assumptions that I had never really thought about that kind of thing and I do not foresee not to do so today. Instead, I put on my backpack Quicksilver on my back before pushing a series of repetitive grunt when I tried the best I could to bring all sports bags boys. I had a rather athletic body because of the many sports that I practiced but the task was still difficult.

Since I could not really ride my skateboard during all the way to the house of Knight, I had to walk and god, what it was long. The house of the Knight was in fact the home of the family of Kendall and I had no doubt that the boys would find themselves here after their scraped took.

Finally, the picturesque house soon to come into view, and I hurried to get inside without bothering to knock. It had become a usual way now. House each others also were our homes. It was that simple. I quickly made my way into the living room, hoping to get rid of the bags as quickly as possible boys and the sound of their grunts sore was like music to my ears.

'' You are fools. '' Me I exclaimed suddenly, releasing all their bags on the floor instantly capturing their attention. '' I really have to constantly pick up after you ? ''

'' Jacks! '' Hailed James moaning making me raise an eyebrow while the others gave me falsely innocent looks. '' I think I need painkillers. ''

I was content to sniff in fun before making a show of pushing the feet of Kendall and James off the table raising more groan of these before walking straight to Yoshi.

'' Hm, she did not miss you, eh? '' I questioned laying my hand under his chin to inspect the damage myself before asking him to give me room to keep myself his bag ice against his forehead.

'' Hey, why is he entitled to preferential treatment ? '' Moaned Carlos difficulty turning his head to look at me.

James was soon back with another grunt. '' Yeah, I'm your super twin. Not him.''

'' Because unlike you three, he was against the idea. '' I argued giving each of them a pointed look collecting a sniff of Kendall while I gave Yoshi my attention. '' You know, incredibly intelligent for someone, your ability to say _NO_ is really low. ''

Logan grimaced slightly in reply as I straightened the bag of ice against the forehead before looking at the television screen. Pussicat Dolls was at present mind of past and I rolled my eyes to their extravagant clothes or rather their lacks of obvious garment.

'' The Pussycat make the pain go away, it seems. '' Kendall commented, rubbing his knee making me lift my eyes.

I threw the bag of ice chest Logan with a little more force than expected despite me before to lie down full length on the sofa. Conversations about girls were probably my least favorite part of hanging out with the boys. Not that I would discuss with boys not girls. I just hated this conversation in general.

'' One day I will marry her. '' James said suddenly with conviction as he signed the TV screen.

I let a groan bored before pulling the hood of my sweatshirt over my bonnet before moaning simultaneously with Kendall and Carlos at the next stupid question Yoshi. '' Oh yeah, you're marrying Nicole Sherzinger. And how ?''

The boys immediately launched into rehearsals ds not a sign of protest only served to it as anything James stood up abruptly before any even jump on the coffee table forcing me to look at the disaster of my brother illusions.

'' Because I'm going to be famous. I would fill whole stadiums, Jacks will be my personal assistant and I would at least five houses. '' Announced my idiot brother making me pinching the bridge of my nose as he pirouetted singing. '' And then I ' wife Nicole. ''

''You're done ? Pity! '' Grumbled Logan with falsely painful grimace. '' Pity, please be done. ''

James immediately shook his head leaning on us. '' No, Because this is the hand Were I shake my booty. ''

It suddenly jumped on the couch missing almost crush me before he began to shake his butt almost to Logan's face, repeating that he was going to be famous and I'd be his personal slave. I shook my head immediately in disgust, leaning more on the sofa to avoid this vision of horror before shaking my head in disbelief. '' How can we even be related? ''

'' Oh, I can see the resemblance. '' Kendall teased his up on the couch with a huge smirk making me throw him a burst before shaking my head as he simply called for Carlos.

'' I have. '' Exclaimed the Latin quickly putting on his helmet before approaching James violently to the ground.

These morons started fighting in their usual routine and Kendall turned to us laughing before grabbing my wrist to pull me to his side. I shrugged an eyebrow wryly resisting against his grip and the boy pulled a little harder on my wrist, rolling his eyes. This time I let myself look to him and it was only a matter of time before I threw my leg over his while I rested my head on that of Logan.

'' Comfortable? '' Scoffed Kendall above the boys struggles noise.

I nodded my head with a huge smirk maliciously stirring my fingers in his direction. '' Very. ''

'' You want to become a pop star too? '' The voice of TV presenter quickly caught our attention as James suddenly popped up from behind the couch.

'' Yes. '' Hailed brown in excitement.

'' Today is the chance of a lifetime if you live in Minnesota then you also come up ... ''

'' I live in Minnesota. '' James replied and I shrugged an eyebrow recognition when the TV showed a blond little girl waved.

'' It's Jenny Tinker. She's in my biology class. '' Kendall Explained by gently pushing my legs to get up and Logan and I were quick to do the same.

I impressed mimed a grin, turning to Kendall. '' You know what biology! I'm Printing ... ''

'' Shhh! '' James walked into my face with his finger against my lips before he pointed at the screen.

I was hitting hard his finger out of me before sighing heavily as the presenter announced this great producer or whatever. '' Gustavo Rocque. Largest producer in the 90 groups as BoyQuick, Boyz in the Attic and Boyz City is looking for the new pop star. It is also known for its interwiew in Rolling Stone magazine in which he said: I can make a dirty pooch a pop star! ''

'' Uh, but I sing better than a dog. '' Born James pointing his chest and I fell back heavily on the couch in despair.

These boys were impossible.

'' The enrollment scene until 5 pm sharp ... '' I noticed all the boys turned their heads toward the clock while I kept listening following the presenter. '' So if fame is on your list of things to do ... ''

'' Call all moms! Now! '' Exclaimed Kendall and boys instantly get their phones out of their pockets.

They were all talking at the same time in the precipitation falling on voice mail before sitting down again on the couch. I pulled my knees against my chest watching with platitude, especially since I had my license. It did not make a bell in the minds of boys so I prefer to say nothing. Actually, I just wanted to stay here. It was too cold outside.

Suddenly Carlos's phone rang and the boys rose to new excitement in trying to grab his phone but he was the only answer.

'' Hello ... yeah ... uh, uh ... okay, great. Get here as fast as you can. '' I shook my head to cries of brown latino before staring at the same time as the boys expectantly.

What? I did not move me but that did not mean I did not took advantage of their nonsense.

'' Your mother comes. '' Concludes James in the euphoria.

'' No goal this nice lady is sending a crew over to give us a free estimate on aluminum siding. ''

I jumped instantly on my feet as James groaned frustrated before flowing literally on Carlos to beat behind the sofa. I felt Logan clinging to my arm as we pulled to painful groan of Carlos before Logan jerk out of the way when a lamp flew in his direction.

I strained my eyes before turning to Kendall along with Logan. '' Do something! ''

'' Logan accompanied his driving license. '' Reminded immediately Kendall posing an arm around Logan and mine, interrupting the fight.

Logan soon turned to Kendall in disbelief and annoyance. '' But you have an adult in the car with me and ... a car. ''

'' Kendall! '' James called out, rising with a lamp still in his hand. '' Find an idea, I beg you. ''

The golden sand furrowed his thick eyebrows immediately before pointing Logan to support his point. '' Why is it me you ask? This is Logan genius here. ''

'' You mean, I panic under pressure and you or Jacks ... well, generallyJacks always finds the most logical solution. '' Objected Logan with agitation and in a split second all of the attention was focused on me.

'' Wrong, I generally try to prevent you from going to jail. '' I argued crossing my arms over my chest and Carlos prompting James to nod in agreement. '' Kendall is the one who made the stupid shots right here.''

'' Hey, that's not true. '' Defended the blonde before making a sharp break with the famous looks announcing anything good. '' I know how to get there. ''

Honestly, I still wondered what I was doing here when I could relax on the couch of Knight. And especially warm. Kendall had the idea to convince this little always nice lady who lived near our home to be confirmed adult. The boys were currently in the process of haggling to clear her driveway all winter for its acceptance while I stood leaning against a nearby tree. I was only here to make sure they were not more stupid than expected. At least not as much.  
I shook my head as they allied themselves to transform the little lady all the way to the van. The scene was rather comical. I mean, four boys carrying an old lady and crying all at the same time was quite fun to see.

Finally, all the boys buckled their belts and I approached the car to greet them. '' Well, well, good luck! ''

'' Oh no, not even in dreams! ''

I had no time to breathe as I felt arms snaking my waist before I got locked in the safety of the car and on the legs of one of the boys. I turned immediately to my assailant just to see the innocent smile of Kendall.

'' If I ever go to jail because of you ... ''

'' Don't be dramatic. '' Kendall interjected with green eyes roll sparking several "Oh! Oh ! "The other boys when spotted my deadly shrapnel.

'' Don't be dramatic? Don't be dramatic? '' Me I cried falsely imitating the voice of the blond before attacking directly against the seat.

I made myself a joy to draw the impeccable hair strands of blond while James and Carlos tried to pull me out of it. Finally, the boys had managed to get out of Kendall just like Logan stopped before the great theater and we rushed out. The incident was already forgotten as I tried the best I could not to slip on the ice mass. I ran straight behind my brother as he rushed straight to a stylish girl at the coffee milk skin.

'' My name is James Diamont and I want-I want to be famous. '' Exclaimed James out of breath before making a kind of vocalization.

The brunette shrugged her head before sticking a yellow paper on his shirt and handed him a notepad. '' Complete this form and wait for someone to call your number. ''

The sound of footsteps is accader boys was questioning me and I turned at the same time my brother to watch him hit his hand in that of Carlos.

Well, that was before the shrill scream of a blonde being escorted by bodyguards forced us to look at the entrance.

'' Oh hi, guys! Jacks! '' Jenny recognized in a break from her Cree before resuming after we had her give a wave of the hand. '' He's evil. ''

I chuckled shaking my head while watching the back of the blond being escorted before turning abruptly when I heard the voice of the woman called instead for one of the boys. '' You, your name!''

'' Me ? '' Logan replied in surprise before slightly evil laugh at ease. '' Oh, no, that's nice but I want to be a doctor. ''

'' Oh, well, it's a shame because I unearth talent. You're cute and Justin Timberlake has made $ 44 million last year. '' Declared clearly not ready to abandon the brown and I shrugged slightly impressed eyebrow.

Logan said a word throughout grimace before pointing directly at his chest. '' Label. ''

'' So I also want to be famous. '' Said Carlos before making totally false vocalise.

However, this same seemed to be a problem since the brown pressed him all the same label.

Then she let the boys out of the way before stopping in front of Kendall and me. '' You, tall, blond and thick eyebrows how would you like to achieve your dream ? ''

'' Sorry. '' Kendall grinned while I was still trying to hide my laughter at the remark of brown on his eyebrows. '' My dream is to stay here and play hockey. To be under contract with the Minnesota Wild but I will also try the makebelieves. ''

'' Oh. '' Hummed she falsely impressed before sticking him still number one and turn to me. '' And you, beautiful brown baby skin and cap and strange eyes? ''

I engaged immediately my jaw in disbelief before crossing my arms over my chest while the boys tried in vain to hide their laughter. '' I'm a girl. ''

'' Really ? '' Exclaimed the brown aggravating my boredom before raising her shoulders and stick a label me. '' Could have really wrong here. ''

I turned immediately to Kendall with a look saying "no comment" before looking after dark as she stopped in front of my brother to tell him he would be next.

I noticed James swallow in nervousness before he walked towards us and quickly exchanged his label with that of Logan. '' Oh, look, you're next. ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose as James gave a shrug in our direction before looking at Carlos as he reminded Logan that he could not sing.

'' He's right, you know. '' I was supporting, with a shrug.

'' It was the worst of encouragement history speech. Fortunately, I'm never short of ideas for genius is me. '' Logan commented making me roll my eyes before shaking my head as he called Kendall expectantly.

'' Beat Box. '' Kendall simply suggested sparking Logan finger snap.

'' I have. '' Accepted Logan giving us his things before heading toward the doors.

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking after him with an amused expression before feeling a presence at my side. '' He'll ridicule, is not it? ''

'' Yep! '' Exclaimed Kendall with a hint of mockery in his tone.

Shortly later, a huge cry more like that of an ogre and we could see Logan go out through the doors with a horrified expression. You could hear it I assumed Gustavo Rocques yelling at Logan.

'' Don't go there. '' Muttered Logan for James forcing us to turn to him. '' That is what Satan reincarnated. It is Satan buckeye sunglasses. ''

He pulled his knees against his chest before going to rock in his chair like a scared child making me share a look with Kendall. The brown rather resurfaced through the door and called for the 811 ie that of James. The latter exchanged quickly to new number with that of Carlos.

'' It's your buddy. '' James encouraged by typing the chest Carlos before signing the door. '' Go go ahead. Impress them. ''

Carlos jumped up, pulling his hockey helmet before signing us as a sign of encouragement. I looked after brown entering through the doors before turning immediately to James with a dark look.

'' What ? '' Replied the latter in innocence before protecting his face in fear. '' Pity not the face. ''

I merely sniffed, raising my eyes to the sky before plunging further into my seat in trouble.

'' When I think, I have never heard you sing. '' Kendall said by my side making me watch it with platitude.

'' That's because I don't like sing. '' I grumbled under my breath still pissed to notice brown.

There was a slight pause between us before I felt Kendall to look again at me. '' You know what she said is not true, right ? You do not look like a boy. ''

'' In fact, yes. I constantly wears jeans, hoodie and hide my boyish cut under a cap. '' Objected I agree. '' I just do not like me to point out all the time. ''

Kendall shrugged with a nod before I got his sly smile signature. '' If it's any consolation, she emphasized my thick eyebrows. ''

'' Oh yeah, this one will remain etched in my mind. '' I teased back with a huge smile before turning my head toward the doors as Carlos reappeared.

'' Well, I'm not going to Hollywood. '' Exclaimed Brown with his adorably silly smile making me smile more before he sat again at my side.

Brown came out again to call the next number, and James immediately grabbed his label with the intention to trade again with that of Kendall but he stopped in time.

'' James. It's your dream not mine. '' Kendall put his hand on James' shoulder before getting up with my brother after him. '' Then do not forget an opportunity like this presents is that once in a lifetime. Now we grab to that dreams with both hands and Big Time. ''

The blonde gave James a surprise to the doors and I got up immediately to my place before spotting a sign went out. A smile lit my lips as soon as an idea formed in my mind and I do not even let the boys time to explain as I caught suddenly in the hands of Logan and Kendall before shooting them with me. I could easily see James through the vast auditorium as he began to sing and the boys were soon immersed in their towers behind their seats. Even the old neighbor Kendall was there. In fact, he was not too bad, even very well. However, he was soon missed a note making me wince once.

'' Stop! Stop! '' Warns Gustavo with a finger in warning in the direction of James.

James gulped before moving slightly on the stage. '' I'm a little nervous, sorry. Would I do it again ? ''

''Oh yeah ! Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course you can start again! '' Cried the man down the office in a tone that inspired me nothing good at all. '' You know what ? Why you're not going outside Then just do not come back in. Okay ! NEXT !''

Logan soon turned towards us mimicking devil horns against his forehead and mouthed evil for us.

I gave a look of empathy on James as he argued that it was good before being destroyed again by this rude and exasperating man.

'' I don't need Good, I need fire. OK ! '' Gustavo growled. '' I need someone to knock me out of my seat and as you can tell, I'm still in it because You have no talent! ''

'' No talent ? No talent! '' Yelled suddenly Kendall rising letting me watch it with the boys in disbelief as he came down the aisle to the front of the stage. '' You the one with no talent. You haven't had a hit in ten years. ''

I turned immediately to Logan with an expression agitated. '' How lucky that it ended badly ? ''

'' On a scale of 1 to 10th? '' Logan said before turning around with a panicked look. '' I would say 11! ''

'' Hey ''GIRL TO MY HEART "by Boy Quake was a hit nine years ago.''Objected Gustavo pointing Kendall in exasperation.

'' Oh, GIRL TO MY HEART! Let's see if I can remember that's rock classic. '' Defied Kendall condescendingly as he stood chin in thought before getting literally singing and jumping on the table. _''Girl my eyes and Girl my mind. It never stops after it starts. Cause you're a girl, girl, a girl … ''_

And was at that time that things have degenerated.

Kendall continued accentuating the song hearts while pretending to hit the head of Gustavo. The man fell squarely in his chair while the brunette immediately called for security.

'' We're dead. '' I murmured plunging again behind my seat by closing my eyes before we hear again the voice of provocative Kendall.

'' Hey, here's a new hit for you. '' Exclaimed the blonde forcing me out of my hiding place just to watch him dance on the table before being caught by the guards. _'Oh … you such a turd. Oh yeah, a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd.''_

I knocked literally the palm of my hand against my forehead as I watched Kendall fight against the guards before Carlos turned to Logan. '' Quick, Logan. What could happen to me worse if I will release him? ''

Logan turned to me in distress before grinning, waving his hands. '' Uh, since you already have a criminal record for showing your butt. 25 hours of general interest work. ''

'' It's not the end of the world. '' Accepted Carlos stupidly before jumping immediately on guard.

'' Not the end of the world? '' I scraped in disbelief sharing a grin with Logan before turning our eyes on the stage as James put down his microphone before literally jump on guards its towers.

'' What do we do ? '' Cried / whispered Logan in panic making me wince as I rested my eyes on the fight knowing that we had really a choice.

'' I guess we have to hope we don't get caught. ''

I jumped out of my hiding place to rush straight into the fray as I could hear Logan complain to find other friends. Soon, the latter joined the fight along the nearby old Kendall. I threw a dark look on Kendall as the police escorted us now toward the front door of the house Knight and gave him an annoyed look. '' Don't be dramatic, you said, right ? ''

'' Oops! '' Replied the blonde simply shrugging his shoulders before turning his gaze on the door as his mother answered the door. ''Hey mom ! Remember that time I saved you from choking, wow that was close and I love you.''

I hit my hand against my forehead before lowering my eyes on the nearby Kendall as she shouted that she had never felt more alive.

After defeating our coats, Kendall's mother made us line up in line before the fireplace with the look of shame.

''How did you know those songs ?''Asked Carlos leaned on Kendall making me look at him curiously.

I knew he liked to sing despite him but the fact that he knew as much song beyond me. Personally, I had never really tried it. James had always been the one to love the limelight while I stayed mostly in the background. Obviously I had already sung a few times in the shower but it remained in the private domain and where I knew nobody could hear me.

''They play Boy Quake on the 90's channel all the day where I work.'' Explained the blonde before looking wryly. '' But the giant turd song it was me. ''

'' It was catchy. '' Agreed Logan making me look at him with wide eyes in disbelief.

I clenched my fist in hand before hitting his shoulder in trouble. '' But which side are you ? ''

' Oh, come on, Jacks, it was pretty fun, right ? '' Murmured Carlos stinging my side withdrawing me just barking at the same time the mother of Kendall paused before us with Katie.

'' What happenned ? '' Exclaimed Mrs. Knight severely with one hand on her hip. '' The truth ... now! ''

'' Madama Majakoski wanted to help James has become famous ... '' Began Logan.

'' But this producer guy was super mean to everyone. '' Said Carlos.

'' So I sing him the giant turd song and there was a tiny fight. '' Continued Kendall before quickly clarified that there are no injuries.

Mme. Knight then turned to me giving me instantly want to hide under a rock. '' And you, Jacks ? How you managed to find you among all that ? ''

'' Yeah, I thought we had discussed, Jacks. '' Agreed Katie drawing confused boys' attention on her and me before we look James in his speech.

'' And now I'm really sad. '' Sighed it with a puppy of mine.

Mme. Knight raised her hands in agreement before proposing sandwich at all.

The boys immediately raised their hands before starting to walk towards the kitchen just to get arrested by Katie who sat next to me. ''One minute. That's it ? That's your interrogation ? You didn't put the screws to them or slap them with the hard cheese.''

I gave a puzzled look to the spirit of the young brunette decade before watching the mother of Kendall in disbelief and took a step sideways to get away in distrust.

''I don't know what you're talking about but you are not allowed to watch Fox anymore.'' Said the mother of Kendall before passing between the boys to reach the kitchen.

''Well can I at least hear the the giant turd song ?'' Begged katie in annoyance making me watch the boys expectantly.

Kendall nodded his head in agreement before starting to sing. '' _Oh, you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd.''_

The boys were soon to join the rhythm and to my surprise before Kendall put his eyes on me. I don't even have time to stop him in his idea he had suddenly walk in my direction before slinging his arm around my shoulders continuing to sing.

 _''And you look like a turd. And you smell like a turd.''_

The doorbell rang and Kendall and the boys dragged me with them to meet while continuing to sing at the top of one's lungs. Only they were certainly not prepared for the person who was behind the door. Since I was not singing, I was the first to widen my eyes in fear at the sight of Gustavo and his assistant and the moment the boys noticed them, they stopped singing and shouted in terror. I lacked even fall to the ground as Logan literally jumped into my arms.

However, my brother was a fool other notice as he suddenly threw the neck of the horrible man.''Yes ! I knew you come back for me.''

I shrugged an eyebrow releasing Logan on the floor before looking like Gustavo pushed James abruptly before turning to us. '' I'm not here for you, I'm here for him. ''

'' What ? '' I exclaimed me along as James as Gustavo pointed Kendall and boys were quick to repeat exactly the same.

'' I'll make some tea. '' Arises suddenly the voice of the mother of Kendall behind us.

It was only a matter of time before we all found ourselves in the living room. We all sat on the couch while Gustavo stood sat in a chair in front of us with brown which I know now was called Kelly at his side. The latter wore a pleasant smile while Gustavo was talking directly to the mother of Kendall. '' Ms. Knight, I wanna take you family to Los Angeles and produce some demo tracks with Kendall. ''

I watched in disbelief Kendall before stealing a glance at my brother with worries. This was the dream of James and as much as I recognized that Kendall had talent, it remained the dream of James.

'' You can not be serious. '' Objected Kendall with a skeptical smile.

'' It'll take three months. '' If Kelly hastened to add by actively speaking with hers hands. '' And we'll take care of all of your expenses. ''

I look at Kendall to cross its forest green orbs still incredulous before noticing the exchange between him and James.

'' Kendall, you have a gift. '' Announced dramatically Gustavo making me raise an eyebrow as he began to shake his finger in his face. '' You have the fire. You also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues but I also have five houses. ''

I retreated slightly on the sofa as he finished shouting before giving a look at my stupid brother as he began to sing in the hope of Gustavo impressed.

However, he immediately raised his hand before telling him roughly to stop singing. James stopped instantly with a sad expression and I braved my disgust for contact with my brother to hold his hand. This simple gesture seemed to reach James more than I thought as he stared at me with wide eyes before shaking my hand when Kelly spoke again. '' Kendall, we've traveled to 22 cities. Auditioned over 20,000 people and Gustavo has picked you. ''

'' But I'm not a singer. '' Objected Kendall collecting a grimace of Katie.

'' You sing all the time. '' Defended the brunette forcing us to look at it. '' You sing in the car, at the table, on the phone, when Jacks is sick and to me when I can not sleep at night. ''

With the agreement of my name and the attention I received, I quickly turned away my eyes in embarrassment before biting the inside of my cheek as Kendall denied everything outright simply by being contradicted by his mother.

'' When you shovel the driveway, when you open the door two minutes ago. '' Said Katie clearly not ready to give up before suddenly turning to me in exasperation. '' Jacks, help me here ! ''

All heads turned back to me and I raised my hands immediately to avoid their attention. '' Don't look at me like that ! ''

'' But that's not really sing. '' Refused categorically Kendall in denial.

Even I had to admit that Katie was a point in a given time.

'' Yes is it, Honey. '' Backed Mrs. Knight leaning toward her son.

Katie said quickly. '' And he sing along to the 90's channel. ''

'' Katie! '' Hailed Kendall, annoyed by her persistence now.

Gustavo picked up the cup of tea with the service before him as he spoke directly to Kendall. '' So, what did you say, Kendall ? Want to go out to LA and be molded into shape and a big old star by THE Gustavo Rocques? ''

I leaned towards the blonde along with the boys expectantly for his response while Kendall stared at us in turn before finally turning to Gustavo and probably give him a heart attack when he answered "no".

The man was so exasperated by his response that he broke the teacup into several pieces. Carlos suddenly laughed before quickly stop when finding that there was nothing to laugh about.

'' I'm a need to take a minute. '' Gustavo announced in a controlled tone even if it seemed about to explode and I could see Kelly sighed heavily looking in her bag. '' I'm a need to take a minute, right now! ''

Gustavo quickly went out and Kelly quickly put some bills on the table and announced that it was to the front cup of tea with us jump when the sound of broken object rang out followed closely by cree infuriated Gustavo.

'' And for the planter outside. '' Kelly put more bills on the table.

More cries could be heard before the alarm sounds and a car directly Kelly put the rest of remaining bills before quickly reaching into bag for what I assumed a business card. ''Here's my card. If you change your mind call. You should think about this Kendall. We leave tomorrow at 2 pm.''

Kelly was not even yet fully emerged that Katie hit hard Kendall on the back of the head in the offensive moron before taking a note from the stack on the table. '' I'm taking a 20. Jacks, we need to discuss. ''

* * *

 **So here's my new story ! I hope you enjoy it and do not hesitate to tell me your thoughts :)**

 ** _Xoxo, love is weakness_ **


	2. At the beginning - part 2

**Hey , thank you to those who have visited this story. Anyway, I hope that I would get more than your opinion with this new chapter .**

 **Small info :**

 **Name : Jacks / Jacqueline Rose Diamont  
**

 **Age 16, she is the sister of James and the elder by three minutes**

 **Interest : hockey, hanging out with his friends and his stupid brother , talking with Katie obssesion for its global domination , prevent the boys to do their horrific plans.**

 **Character: clever , atlhique ( hard not to be when you grow up with all these boys ) , playful , sarcastic, stubborn tomboy, girls hate conversations and everything that relates to girls.**  
 **She cares a lot about hers friends and would do anything for them even though most of the time this leads to the big bored. She also thinks that the boys are the biggest idiots in the world but they are his idiots. She would not do anything without them. She's also humble and will sometimes shy but you will have to wait and see .**

 **So , I'll leave you with this chapter: D**

 **Enjoy it !**

* * *

 _James - ''Maybe but he want to make you famous.''_

I had not slept much last night. I mean after what happened, I could spend the rest of the evening with James as he was crying like a madeleine on his broken dream. Honestly, I would have simply been to bed but I somehow felt pity for the big idiot. So we ended up playing video games during the major part of the night.

None of us had really high this happened with Kendall and Gustavo but I could see through the silent mask of James. He was really disappointed not to go to LA and make his dream come true. Personally, my dream was mainly leaving Minnesota whenever I have the opportunity. The cold air and ice had never really been my cup of tea. After what I wanted to do with my life, I don't really know yet. I was actually quite open to any eventuality.

But anyway, back to reality. I passed my hand over the mirror of the family bathroom now fogged by the heat of my previous shower and silently watched my reflection.

The truth was that I had told Kendall yesterday I still had my old pixie cut I had adopted since the age of my five years but this was a lie. During the past two years but hair had significantly pushed. They were so pushed my long auburn brown curls now reached the hollow of my shoulder blades. I had become accustomed to hide permanently under a cap or hat for fear of the opinion of boys. The change was not that shocking but it was certain to say that I looked like much to a girl now.

Even James did not know about my hair.

I had inherited a combined heterochromia my parents, I had a green eye of my father and one brown eye belonging to my mother while James had obtained mainly the looks of our mother. Silky brown hair, hazel eyes and adorable round face. No wonder he had that beautiful face.

On the other hand, I had a porcelain skin and full lips, slightly aquiline nose and strange light eyes. Don't get me wrong, I loved this feature but sometimes surprised people like this had surprised Kelly last night.

I was so enamored by my thoughts that I jumped when the voice of James with his blows against the door of the bathroom sounds.

'' Jacks, get out of here right now! We must join the guys in the supermarket and I did not even brushing my hair ! '' Yelled James by acharnant against our door. '' Pity, Jacks, I'm horrible ! I need a mirror. ''

I rolled my eyes at his openly melodramatic tone before grabbing the first hat I had on hand. I tied my hair in a tight bun before secure with hair clips and put on my cap. I checked the cleanliness of the room behind me shrug my shoulders before opening the door and stepping aside as James fell directly head first on the floor.

I sniffed slightly amused look like before James jumped ground before pointing the finger at me. '' Not cool, sis. ''

'' Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, bro. '' I called over my shoulder as I was again on my way to my room when James called me making me stop in my steps.

I turned with an arched eyebrow in interrogation while James rubbed his neck. '' Thank you. You know to be staying with me ... ''

'' Stay where ? '' I repeated with a smile on my lips to convey to James that it was not worth the point out.

Brown left a smile on his lips before repeating his way into the bathroom and I was a pause before lifting my eyes again.

'' Hey, James? '' He reappeared almost immediately making me shake my head. '' You have talent. You're my little brother after all. ''

'' Little ? '' James exclaimed incredulously. '' I'm bigger than you. ''

'' In size, little brother. Only in size. '' I reminded wryly. '' That memory of that was born three minutes? ''

 **POKERGIRL :** Kendall still an idiot! Can you imagine the money we could have won ? : o

 **SKATEGIRL20:** Um ... are you aware that it was he who was famous and rich, do not we ?

I soon hear the famous screeching wheels of a trolley approaching us and I remove my eyes on my phone screen to watch the person over my shoulder. It turned out that it was Kendall. We were now at the supermarket where Kendall worked and boys playing stupidly with caddy while I I amused on my phone.

''So I did the math last night on this whole singing thing and Katie was right. You're an idiot.'' Explained Logan annoyance before abruptly throwing the trolley straight into a car parked in front of the entrance.

The alarm is triggered automatically and immediately I raised my hand to knock Yoshi behind the head. '' You are all idiots. ''

''Guys, I don't want to go to LA with that jerks.'' Kendall replied before continuing with a knowing smile. ''I want to be here with you jerks and plays hockey for our team.''

I felt a tremor in my hand telling me that I had a new message but I turned to Carlos expectantly as it stood before Kendall. ''But this is just like a hockey. Only instead of crashing the boards and rushing the nets, you're singing and dancing.''

'' Yeah, I don't think it's like hockey. '' Murmured to myself absently watching my phone completely forgetting the conversation of the boys for a while.

 **POKERGIRL:** I know but think of all those idiots of California. They could do nothing against us. We would be the master of the world.

I let a smile to my lips adorn the advanced mind of Katie before typing a quick response.

 **SKATEGIRL20:** I forgot your plans for world domination.

 **POKERGIRL:** Never forget. This is my ultimate goal and this idiot has ruined my chances of achieving it.

'' What about you ? '' I heard vaguely Kendall ask before slightly raise an eyebrow in my name. '' You and Jacks have not say anything to me all day. ''

If I was not so absorbed in my conversation with Katie I probably would have paid attention but I was content to let my ears dragged while I was typing an answer for Katie.

'' I'm not talking to you. '' James said dryly.

'' You just did. '' I heard the voice of Carlos and Logan and I would erase one of my words before resuming.

 **SKATEGIRL20:** Sometimes I struggle to think you're just a thirteen year old girl.

'' You know what dude ? '' Exclaimed James suddenly completely pulling me from my screen and this time I looked closer Kendall slightly confused. ''Part of me hates you, right now. No all of me hates you. But call that guys back.''

'' That guy said you have no talent. '' Replied Kendall before signing for Logan. '' Made you cry. And broke my mom's teacup.'''

''Maybe but he want to make you famous.'' James muttered under his breath before pushing the trolley toward the entrance just to hit a customer with several bags on the floor.

'' Oh my God ! '' Me I exclaimed, turning in disbelief to my brother while all the boys apologized in unison. '' You are real public danger. ''

'' I find you particularly judgy today. '' Logan commented making me throw him a luster as I crossed my arms over my chest and he immediately raised his hands in surrender.

Carlos suddenly put on his helmet before he turned to Kendall. ''OK if I make a hole in one you have to call back this guys.''

Carlos rolled several times caddy to warm up before taking off with a cry of war. He jumped in the cart in the race and took a good start before being violently hit by a car. I winced with the boys before shaking my shoulders to sweep my chills.

'' You should call as well. '' Backed Logan turned to Kendall.

Suddenly James came out of nowhere a poster of the front page of Rolling Stone magazine with the picture of Gustavo. ''He's been on the cover of Rolling Stones.''

''What other odd things do you carry in your pockets.'' Mocked Kendall still taking the picture and I shook my head as James pulled out his comb lucky.

If only he knew. And yet, he did not live with him permanently.

'' My lucky comb. '' James replied quickly before leaving pictures of him by posting close to his face. ''And 8x10 heads shots. One, boy next door and one, bad boy.''

Carlos finally emerged from its rough state and put his arm around Logan thinking talk to Kendall.''We just want what's best for you man.''

'' I'm Logan. '' Yoshi backed away with a grin and Carlos corrected himself by pointing blindly into space before falling to the ground. Logan watched Carlos before relying on James. '' He got hit by a car for you. ''

Ok, so maybe he had been hit harder than we thought.

''Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime.'' James added with frustration making me shrug my shoulders in agreement.

It was deep.

Kendall suddenly turned to me with an eyebrow raised in question. '' And you, Jacks ? You've been pretty quiet since the beginning. ''

I could feel all eyes boys turn to me with the question of blond and I threw a luster on Kendall to put me in this position before raising my shoulders with an uncertain expression. '' Normally I would not say that but ... maybe the guys were not wrong ? ''

''See ? Even Jacks agrees with us. '' Exclaimed immediately Logan finger pointing me like this my vote was decisive.

Kendall stared at me a moment before swallowing in thought. '' Let me get this straight, you're saying that if you had a chance to go to LA with giant turd producer to record a demo, you'd go ? ''

'' Yes! '' Exclaimed If all the boys leaving their phones while I stayed further back.

As much as I wanted Kendall took that chance, I was not sure of my state of mind on the issue. If he accepted the agreement then it should go to LA while we would stay here. The distance was long enough and he was my best friend. Logan and Carlos were also but Kendall and I had this complicity that I did not have with others. And if it succeeded then it would mean that he would be famous and the number of girl who ... _wait, why am I suddenly thinking about girls ?_

I frowned my eyebrows slightly before shaking my head and flashed a wry smile when my thoughts again became normal. That was just my crazy mind. The sound of Kendall caddy entering other took me out of my thoughts and I was looking to reach map of Kelly and dial the number.

It was only a matter of time before a huge white limousine landed on the ground running in the parking lot.

I ground my teeth lightly in preparing to review the unpleasant man while Logan soon turned to Kendall still scared Gustavo. '' Don't think about him, think about a million of dollars. ''

'' Thinks of millions of girls. '' Said Carlos, excited and for some reason I felt again that slight twitch in my stomach.

We began to move towards Kelly and Gustavo while James leaned slightly on Kendall. ''Think of me as a backup singer that spins off into a solo career after your second album.''

We stopped at their heights and Gustavo raised his hands in impatience with attitude. '' Well? ''

''OK. I'll go to LA with and records some demos.'' Accepted Kendall raising relief expirations other two before he answered quickly. '' As long as you take my buds and make us a singing group. ''

'' Are you crazy ? '' Exclaimed Carlos in disbelief along Logan drank his water through the nose while I hurried to get Kendall in disbelief.

'' When you say buds ? You want them buds, right? '' I asked signing the other three slightly panicked.

'' You guys said you would go. '' Kendall recalled making me give it a sharp look negation sign.

Gustavo took off his glasses just as incredulous before summarizing the situation. '' I'm sorry are you try trying to make a deal with me? I MAKE THE DEALS! ''

'' If you want me, you have to take all of us. '' Backed Kendall and Gustavo began to laugh at this.

'' Have you heard your friends even sing? '' Retorted Gustavo before continuing sarcastically pointing at me. '' Oh, that's right, They can not. Not to mention that we have never heard that one. ''

'' This one ? '' Exclaimed Me I clearly losing patience with their assumptions before me ready to throw myself on them. '' You want to hear me sing! ''

''Oh ! Oh! '' If the boys exclaimed before quickly hold me to pull this moron's head.

Kelly awkwardly cleared her throat before speaking directly to Gustavo. '' She's a girl. ''

'' Really ? '' Wondered if Gustavo before taking a step back as I camest again against the boys. '' But she's a guy's name! ''

'' Jacks is short for Jacqueline. '' Explained James full advantage of the fact that my name was hailed hated.

''Okay, well I'm no a mega producer like you, but I know they sing better than dogs.'' Kendall arrogantly defied while James went quickly out the front page of Rolling Stones magazine as evidence. ''And you can turn them into stars, right ?''

 _He completely lost the MIND, that's it !_

Gustavo violently snatched the paper before shaking in the air. ''Is this to be supposed to sway me ? I'm Gustavo Rocques. I'm amazing, I'm amazing. If you think for one second that I'm so desperate because I toured 22 cities and didn't find anybody, you can think again. Because there is no way, no way, Gustavo Rocque is taking five dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars. It's never going to happen. Never !''

'' So we have a deal ? '' Asked Kendall once Gustavo had finished his little tirade.

'' Yep. '' Accepted the man before signing in my direction. '' She may come but she will not be part of the group. ''

 _ **And how was it all began for us.**_

* * *

 **So here is a whole new chapter :)**

 **I hope you like the story and the character of Jacks far.**

 **To help you imagine, think of it as Kristen Stewart when she has short hair and TOMBOY style. and with long brown hair auburn. I also know that Kristen normally green eyes but I decided to give a special Jacks as you may have read earlier. She heterochromia which means it has a green eye and one brown eye.**

 **It will be a Kendall / OC so I hope that you enjoy it .**

 **I'll drag it out between them - because despite they know since long and they are best friends that will not be easy. In fact when it is easy when one realizes that one is in the process of falling in love with her best friend ?**

 **So I think that's all for now ^^ I would add little things if you interrested :)**

 _ **Xxo Love is weakness**_


	3. This is a disaster

'' Welcome to the Palms Woods residence of future celebrities. '' Kelly announced cheerfully while boys, mother of Kendall, katie and I followed after her with luggage and impressed expressions.

I don't even bring myself to believe that I had actually agreed to follow the boys in Hollywood, much less that I was here.

It was incredible. The temperature here exceeded almost forty degrees and everyone seemed so friendly and smiling. Although I could wrong about this last point.

Kendall's mother paused to touch a palm tree and we all watched with a smile as she turned back to us. '' This is the first palm which I touch with my life. ''

'' Every year, children and parents from around the world stayed here hoping to become famous on TV, in movies or in music. '' Kelly said turn when suddenly Kendall took a step forward to sign us a little finger redhead familiar face at being pulled by his mother down the stairs.

'' Oh, hey! '' Hailed Kendall in surprise. '' This is the boy who plays in the pub for the orange juice. ''

'' I just want a normal childhood. '' Exclaimed he in a whimper making us all take a step back.

Kelly made a slight grimace before sighing and guide us in the busy entrance to the hotel. '' You will love this place, the rooms are impecc, you are close to the studio and they have a wonderful pool. ' '

I immediately wide my eyes to the agreement of the pool word before raising my arms to heaven by simply returning me to find that they remained only the bags of boys ... not boys.

'' Seriously? '' Me I exclaimed in outrage before turning to the remaining three girls stared at me with similar expressions of surprise. '' I guess I'm not going to go to the pool. ''

Mme. Knight immediately nodded before turning to Katie. '' You think well, Jacks. Katie, help us to carry their bags. ''

I fixed my bag properly around my shoulders before walking to retrieve their bags alongside Katie. I heard the sigh of the young brunette and I could not agree more with her.

After several laps between our new apartment, which was horrible if I can say, I was finally ready to go swimming. Well, ready in my own style. I had put on a pair of red shorts with high black bathing suit and a blue shirt with short sleeves that was open on the sides. The Captain was inscribed logo on the front.

I hastened to put a cap to hide my hair before crossing the living room of our small apartment. The apartment was old and dirty. former occupant of tasks ornementait virtually every corner and don't even mention the rooms. Given the limited space we had with respect to the number of people, it was decided that Katie and I would share a room while boys would arrange them in order to provide the mother of Kendall one room. The woman really deserved it and I suspected she would need even more in the coming months. Living with James was already some test every day then add to this, the other three boys? Oh yes, I had no doubt that we would bustle here.

I shook my thoughts from my mind as I took the elevator quickly to make things easier and walked through the lobby of Palms Woods. It turned out that many teen was here and I found myself to be quite eager to make new knowledge. The sight of a sign announcing the pool captured my eye and I was slightly yawed to the left before finally stopping at the view from the pool.

I was scanning quickly the place in search of the boys just to see a brunette girl wearing a ridiculously glittery dress and slinky head straight to Kendall. I did not even have time to move it would only inch she slapped him in the face and violently that. I retreated with a painful grimace although still amused before squeezing in their leadership not just to put my hands in my pockets like the girl passed me a bang and cry.

I stopped at the feet of James recliner and smiling from ear to another as I spoke to the boys. '' Although not a rock star and already heart breaker, huh? ''

'' What? '' Exclaimed Kendall rubbing his cheek still slightly painful. '' I don't even know her. ''

'' Folks, you just met Camille ... '' The voice comes out of nowhere and I frowned immediately my eyebrows looking around the person. '' ... The queen of herbs actresses of Palms Woods. ''

Kendall seemed to fix the garbage close to him with his hand outstretched, and I shrugged an eyebrow expectantly before almost startled when he lifted the lid to reveal just this kid Ad orange juice. '' Let me introduce myself. My name is Tyler. You have probably seen me in pubs for bottled fruit juice. Only be an actor that does not interest me at all. Me, I want to be a kid. ''

'' So why not this what you want ? '' I asked, shrugging my shoulders and it seemed that my answer was almost immediately answered by a woman furiously calling for the boy.

Tyler asked us to hide him and I moved quickly to the trash trying to act casual while quite corpulent woman exploded with a bang entry into shouting the name Tyler.

'' Do you saw my son ? '' She asked, stopping next to us. '' A little redhead ? Adorable. Born to be a star. ON A HEARING IN AN HOUR. ''

I retreated almost under hers screams before signing along with the boys the opposite where management was Tyler. His mother immediately began to run blindly in the direction and I turned as Tyler went back to his trash. '' Thanks, that's nice. ''

'' So ... is it that everyone is an actor here? '' Logan asked in curiosity.

'' No, the guy with the guitar there. '' Tyler signed to the boy in question before signing quotation marks around the title. '' He's a songwriter. ''

The actual guys greeted us with a relaxed attitude before getting up suddenly from his chair and begin to scratch his guitar while he sang _"what's up, what's up, what's up! "._ I bent my head slightly perplexed before turning abruptly to the barking agreement.

'' Oh. '' Hailed Tyler by signing the source of barking sat on a deck on the other side of the pool. '' That's Lightning. Uh, canine superstar. ''

Lightning greeted us with his paw up and Kendall nodded his head impressed. '' He's good. ''

'' Oh, and this is where girls have the Jennifers. Three girls who have the same names, who can sing, dance and acting. ''

Just like Tyler informed the boys, they all simultaneously turned their heads toward the group of three girls now entering slowed by the doors to the pool and I had to literally help but roll my eyes at the stupidity of it all. Seriously walking in slow motion. Well, I had to do a single glance at the boys to know that this was the last of their concern. They all stood up with silly expressions of ecstasy and I could almost see the drool of Kendall ran down his chin. They were pathetic.

The three girls went before us in complete ignorance and I really did not know what was keeping me from their make beautiful tripped.

Seriously, I hated this kind of girls back in Minnesota. If all the girls were either California as the girl rather that these three so I suspected I would find my first girl friend here. Not that I really was looking for to begin with.

Unfortunately for me, my brother being that confident and flattering bud, he could not help hailing the three girls. '' Hey, we're in the music. ''

'' Oh please. '' I exclaimed me hiding my face in my hands in disbelief while the girls responded with false admiration by removing their glasses before taking a serious expression.'' And we, we actress and we don't care. ''

I could not remember the laughter to discomfited expressions boys sparking bursts of their last and confused looks of the three girls. Carlos always true to himself understood by the wickedness of girls and wondered all the same for a film.

'' Did you appear in the film in question ? '' Asked the blonde middle sparking a simultaneous "no" boys making me laugh harder. '' Then it's not. ''

'' If you find it's hard, so bad for you, this girl does not make you gifts. '' Added the brunette who had already turned down before putting her glasses along with the other two girls. '' So, one of these days. ''

I stood dumbfounded look after these girls like that who had remained silent gave a dollar to Tyler before following her friends.

I forced myself to divert my attention to the boys and raised an eyebrow in disbelief. '' At one of these days! No, but what's that ? ''

'' Oh, I'm in love, yeah. '' Carlos sighed dreamily before a show to slide along your sun making me watch him with platitude.

Kendall sighed loudly, waving his hands before suddenly turning to us. '' Okay, go, little back to reality. We've got to make a promise now. We will not let this group of history or the city of angels change that is. It's five players and Minnesota hockey player, we will never forget it. Do we do agree ? ''

The three boys answered "yes" in unison as usual while I was content to make me more comfortable on the legs of James. I could easily feel more pair of eyes looking at me expectantly but I was content to keep my eyes shut until a forward throat scraping forced me to open my eyelids.

The boys were now gathered around me expectantly and I shrugged an eyebrow in question nonchalantly. '' What? I'm not one that threatens to become famous ! ''

'' Hm. Theoretically, it's not wrong. '' Accepted Logan making me raise my fist to hit him with his with a smile.

'' Yes but Jacks always makes promises with us. '' Recalled Carlos reminding me so much of a child with his expression adorable puppy and Kendall lifted a hand in my direction.

'' Not to mention that this is a golden rule. '' Backed dirty blonde making me sit up on my elbows expectantly.

I gave an annoyed look on the boy. '' We are what ? Twelve ? ''

Kendall gave me a look pourssif making me raise my hands to the sky and sighed in defeat. I accepted openly promise of boys and I could see their smiles before they suddenly rose before diving noisy in the pool as a barrel bomb. I felt the water before I saw splashes of the waves and I shook my head in trouble once I realized I was now literally soaked. These guys were idiots. Seriously.

However, they were now in the pool so it meant that I could have the chairs to myself. A smile graced my lips at the thought and I got up quickly before leaving my stuff from my bag and set me on the chair of James.

After applying sunscreen on my nuts member since I was probably whiter than snow, I left my iPod and my sunglasses from my bag and me back down. A blissful sigh passed my lips to the hot air sensation of California warming my skin and I had to admit that follow James was probably the best idea of all my life.

My only moment of peace did not last long as I would have liked since I was just getting relax completely when one of my headphones was abruptly removed from my ears forcing me to open my eyes just to meet the smile falsely inoncent Kendall.

I glared at him for a while waiting for their new hits before his weary smile. '' Okay, what did you do this time ? ''

I sat up slightly on my hands looking for potential damage before turning my gaze to the blonde in impatience.

'' Nothing ... yet. '' Replied the blonde quickly before taking my hand to pull me against my will with him.

'' What do you mean ... YET ? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief as I let myself be dragged by the boy before raising an eyebrow at the sight of the trio ahead.

Logan, James and Carlos stood on the sides of the pool with their attention fixed on something and I soon follow their path just to lift my eyes at the sight of girls trio previously.

Finally, Kendall stopped alongside the other and I had to watch them with a bored air flatly as I turned to them.

'' Ok, I brought Jacks. '' Kendall announced with the famous conspirator look he had when he planned something and the boys turned to me with silly smiles before looking dirty blonde. '' We are all aware that they are only three when we are four. ''

'' And that we have a big wind. '' Logan said causing me to sign him with a nod.

 _Ah, Yoshi, the voice of reason._

However, my brother left a dopey laugh before turning to us. '' No, they said : it's one of these days.''

'' They have not specified which one. '' Carlos recognized with naivety.

I shook my head in disbelief before turning to the four idiots. '' You are real idiots and this test will be even worse to watch than the first time so ... ''

I signed over my shoulder as a sign of my departure collecting a look of Kendall before turning on my heel just to land face to face with Kelly.

'' Well, your mother is installed. Your sister rattle because she has no friend outside Jacks, suddenly your mother left the watching TV and ... '' The brunette made a slight pause as the boys returned to watch the three girls before continue raising her voice as I walked up to her to watch his four morons. '' IT'S TIME STARTING I-INTENSIVE TRAINING FOR BOYS BAND OF GUSTAVO. ''

Kendall was the only one to return with an expression disinterest. '' Kelly, we are slightly busy here.''

'' Not as much as me. '' Kelly said quickly surprising me slightly by her stubborn mind. '' And they will come out with you once you are famous then one takes off. ''

However, as I predicted, James was the first to turn before being followed by the other three. '' Oh, Kelly, Kelly! Obviously, you don't know the power of this beautiful face. ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose in disbelief before shaking my head as James waved his hands before his face.

'' It's no use trying, they are idiots. '' I sighed, shaking my head as I crossed my arms over my chest while Kelly turned to me with a raised eyebrow. '' Just leave make. They will take another wind and they will follow you. ''

Kelly nodded her head in agreement before retrieving towels boys and watch the disasters by my side. '' Gustavo also wants to see you. So, if you want to change you before ... ''

'' Ow! Ow! Gustavo also wants to see me ? '' The I interrupted, turning completely to Kelly forgetting the boys for a moment. '' Why is this scary man wants to see me ? ''

Kelly gave me a look down at my nickname for the man before suddenly look over my shoulder making me turn around simply to show a huge smile hilarious. The image was just priceless. The girls had literally thrown their milkshake on boys and now they stood frozen in shock.

'' Oh, this place grows more and more about me. '' I declared with unspeakable joy while boys currently walking towards us with expressions of shame.

Kelly gave their briefcases with a smile jubilant corresponding to mine and Kendall posted himself next to me with a look saying "no comment".

I kept my smile in place before tender my finger on his cheek and retrieved a drop of Milkshake before a show to taste the dairy product. '' Hmm, not bad. The strawberry is not really my favorite but ... ''

'' Ah! Ah! Very funny. Have you finished ? '' Asked the blonde with a frown worse as I continued to smile, shaking my head.

'' Admit it, you were surpassed ! '' I declared crossing my arms over my chest before quickly follow after Kelly and boys in the lobby of Palms Woods.

Kendall hastened to follow the course before quickly catch the shoulder of his friend and put his arm around her shoulders. The Jacks annoyed reaction was immediate as moisture milkshake entered with hers arm and Kendall could not help but snicker. '' Who is surpassed now ? ''

I struggled against the infamous stupid boy before running to the front of the group to reach the elevator first. Because of Kendall, I found myself now also soak and disgusting than boys. Only, unlike them my hair took longer to dry. This made the task of hiding under a hat or cap even more difficult. Although perhaps not those of James but it was not worth the point.

Finally after a shower more than necessary for everyone, now we were following after Kelly as she showed us the recording studio and probably the boys home in the next three months. I looked around with mild fascination as I was taking everything in every corner like others. The place seemed huge and I had to recognize that it was beautiful. The walls were painted in a gray hue with touches of red here and there peps. The posters of the boy band all of Gustavo were hung as way of tables and I really realized why we were here.

James was really his dream.

I was so concentrated in my little world that I did not even noticed the blonde approaching before he wrapped me with his arm around my shoulders. Contacts with Kendall was not really new to me. We had always been close enough and it was like that. Sometimes we were even closer than I was with James and it meant a lot since he was my twin.

'' Welcome home Rocque Records. '' Kelly hosted in the a perky tone. I was getting used to the dark even if we had a rather bad start. '' This is the studio where you will sing, dance and sweat a max if you ever want to see your pretty little face on these walls. ''

Logan stopped in front of a huge poster of BoyQuake and I had to literally bring my fist against my mouth to keep from laughing at the mental image. The boys of the poster were barely dressed and they were wearing street contructors. It was just priceless.

'' Oh, yes, sure! This place really grows on me! ''

'' Do we really want to finish these walls ? '' Grimaced Kendall as Logan and Carlos shook their heads as soon as James answered as soon as it was obvious.

However, we don't really have time to think more like Kelly called us before come back with ... Oh my God, no !

'' Here, are Nicole Sherzingher of the Pussycat Dolls group. ''

I was the first to react by taking a step forward to shake hands with the singer while boys barely looked before finally realize who she really was. They all did a double take before stand stuttered stupidly remembering me of fish in water.

'' How are you boys ? '' Asked Nicole with a smile before raising an eyebrow at their gaping mouths.

I pushed Logan and Kendall that had engulfed me during their turn and walked me to the brown. '' Don't pay attention. I'm Jacks. ''

The woman was beautiful to be a renowned singer, I had never really been the type of person to be interested in music or acting like a fan. The Playwrights were people like you and me except that they were rich, had houses and luxury car, live adventures and ... _Okay, they were a little different._

Finally, Carlos was the only one to successfully exit right word as he clung on James immediately before informing Nicole that my brother was going to marry her.

'' Ah, then where is my ring ? '' Asked Nicole playing along as she put a hand on her hip.

We turned all our attention on James expectantly and I could only roll my eyes as the big brown preserved to look like a gaping fish. Kendall quickly stopped the ridicule of my brother as he turned to brown with a nervous laugh and stupid. '' We recorded a demo album with Gustavo. ''

'' I see. Gustavo, eh. '' Repeated the brunette nodded with a new expression and a bitter smile.

'' Do you know him well ? '' Asked Kendall apparently the only one to align two words at current.

'' Yes, I rubbed him for my first album. '' Accepted brown before quickly continue turning to Kelly who flashed an awkward expression. '' And let's say from an artistic point of view, there was too much difference between us. ''

Suddenly the sound of a door opening could be heard as Gustavo seemed to remain in the safety of his office. '' Nicole! My rabbit !''

We did not even have time to understand what is really going on as the singer grabbed the first thing at hand before throwing it violently to Gustavo. The man had barely time to close the door to prevent it while Nicole turned quickly towards us with a smile, reminding me of a hysterical crazy.

'' Good luck, boys. '' Said goodbye brunette with a tight nod before leaving around us for look after her and their finally confess their love.

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest watching this morons make fools of themselves when the sound of an opening called me. Kelly announced that the coast was clear and Gustavo adjusted his sweatshirt before joining us.

'' Good. '' Said he immediately challenging the boys and I raised my eyes as Carlos put his hockey helmet. '' So, are you ready to become super-stars ? ''

The boys answered as to their habits in time a group as I watched the man expectantly still wondering what I was doing here instead of being in the pool.

'' Good! '' Accepted Gustavo quickly removing the helmet of Carlos. '' Then show me what you got, because we have only three days to prove to the boss that this label is not mistaken and it's worth the shot. ''

I instantly frowned my eyebrows at it as Kendall actively shook his head. '' How it three days ? You spoke of three months ! ''

'' The type of management. The old geezer who pays our salaries wants to see us on Friday. '' Explained Gustavo making me hit my forehead in disbelief.

'' Must be a boy band in three days? '' Logan exclaimed in disbelief.

'' Uh, no. '' Objected Gustavo making me look at the man between my fingers in the apprehension of more than bad news. '' You have three days to be the best boy band that is never heard. Unless you fear not to be up Mr. I-DEAL-for-one or a group. ''

'' Okay, I get it. It was cool how long it lasted. '' I declared a sigh collecting glares my way as I already walking toward the exit. '' At least, it was possible for any missed school days. ''

I could feel the eyes of the boys after me as I walked down the hall but unfortunately Kendall being Kendall, the blonde walked quickly after me before putting his hands on my shoulders before bringing me face to Gustavo to stand up to him. ''No one can get there. No problem. Swing! ''

Gustavo approached dangerously close to Kendall to stand up him making me raise an eyebrow. '' So it pleased. I will throw all on that shot.''

There was a slight dramatic pause in the words of Gustavo before Kendall challenged him again. '' You're a little too close for my liking. ''

''Fully agree.''

While there, my day was just beginning for me. I mean, it would make memories unforgettable. The boys were now aligned in line in costumes of military recruits while Gustavo was wearing a suit of sergeant or something. The look on the face of Yoshi was priceless. I mean, it was even better than my birthday.

'' To break into the world of pop and become famous, you need four ingredients. '' Announced Gustavo always speaking to a higher than normal height as he walked in front of boys. '' A chorea tearing, a look tearing, tearing a song and singers that tear. ''

Kelly suddenly pulled a horn before operating open to boys yet again making my day before I turned as several people entered the room.

'' Oh, I have to REALLY take a picture of that. '' I put myself immediately to get my phone in my bag as I watched one of Gustavo employees in a gold sequined jacket with a raised eyebrow.

Ok, the people of this town were even stranger than I imagined.

'' At the end of the day, me and my team. '' Explained Gustavo signing the group of people over his shoulder. '' WE have transformed these four pathetic doggies of Minnesota in superstars versions Gustavo Rocques. The new Boys Band explosive. ''

Gustavo team instantly began to make no strange dance making me look boys with strange looks until the two remaining member dressed in black remained motionless sparking a look into pending Gustavo. '' Oh, we ... we're from Marketing. We was not really planned chorea. ''

'' We can try to improvised. '' Suggested the man in a suit next to the woman before going to dancing robots. Or at least tried.

'' We move. Do never again. '' Grumbled Gustavo still coarse and two members stopped immediately while Gustavo turned to the boys. '' The photographer comes here. ''

I was a pause as all the attention focused on me before swallowing nervously watching the back of Gustavo. I quickly was putting my laptop in my bag before slowly walking to the man's side.

Gustavo turned to me about to begin a sentence but quickly frowned before stopping to look me up and down. '' You really are a girl ? ''

The boys soon widened their eyes in panic while I clenched my fists before approaching me dangerously close to man. '' And you're a real producer ? ''

'' WHAT? '' Barked Gustavo about to explode if it was not for Kelly, who quickly pulled me aside to take me to advance in the dance hall.

I threw a sharp look at the man over my shoulder before trample my way with boredom. '' This man coming out of my nose holes. ''

'' But he will make your little friends and your brother famous, will not forget. '' Kelly recalled a singing tone making me cast a sidelong glance with boredom.

'' AGAIN. '' I persisted before lean against one of the walls of the ballroom with an annoyed expression on my face.

Gustavo and boys were soon to join us and I avoided the best man's eyes while the boys were sending me excuses expressions.

'' So as I tried saying before I was rudely insulted ! '' Replied the ogre by dramatically turning to me and I pushed off the wall with my chin up as a sign of distrust. Gustavo made a slight double-take at this before nodding his head. '' Your friend here will be your external aid. She will be part of the full team and provide a look at most things about you. ''

I immediately uncrossed my arms to my chest before walking toward the man with glasses. '' Ow! Ow! Who said that I agreed to this ? ''

'' Well, these morons are your friends, right ? '' Replied Gustavo in a tone craves smooth as he signed to the boys making me nod before quickly a step back as he shouted in my face. '' THEN HELP THEM ! ''

Oh boy! Where he even got his vocal cords? Nobody could scream so without incurring a loss of voice, right ?

'' Okay. '' I accepted in a high voice before raising my shoulders towards the boys.

''Good ! Let's start with the first step. A choreography that tears. '' Just as the words left the mouth of Gustavo, the man with the gold jacket appeared from nowhere.

'' Mr. X was the choreographer of BoysQuake ... '' I watched as Mr. X, regardless of where the name came out began to jump before continuing to make strange dance moves every Gustavo group presentation. ''... the Boys in the Attic ... the beautiful Madonna and Beyoncé ... Yogabagaba.' '

I shrugged an eyebrow on the Asian dancer before turning to Kelly. '' He scares me. ''

'' And now it's your turn. '' Exclaimed the Asian choreographer as he walked to the boys now in sportswear with a fairly strange approach. '' Ready to explode through dance.''

Carlos looked quickly at James and Logan and he obviously taking the man's words at first degrees before quickly put his helmet. I shook my head at his adorably silly and endearing side before making a face puzzled when the choreographer walked back to us by a kind of no hunted.

'' We start without wasting time. '' Announced M.X mimicking an X with his arms. '' With a check-up. The legs are crossed and spinning and pause. ''

He reproduces the movements he had set out before ordering the boys to do exactly the same thing and both say it was even better than the costumes. They were well ... to the other word, pathetic.  
Kendall will not come out too bad but the grin ruining everything while James ... well, he applied the best he could and Carlos and Logan, and well ... I don't really have time to think too much as Carlos and Logan as suddenly Logan struck his arm in the face of Carlos by lack of corrdination.

James and Logan hastened to help Carlos to raise themselves while Mr. X headed straight Kendall before passing to James and Carlos. '' He, he's great but not serious enough. Him, he is serious but not quite great. Him, he lost his dog when he was young and he still give the sad. ''

'' Sparky! '' Moaned Carlos with a dog beat mine by pinching the bridge of my nose before looking like the dancer stopped at Logan to a word seeks to describe it.

He took a deep breath. '' As for him, it's just awful. ''

Logan grinned in response before accepting with an apologetic look making me lift my eyes.

The choreographer walked back to us before stopping alongside Gustavo. '' These boys are execrable. They will never be ready for Friday. ''

'' And with an extra, I double your salary. '' Haggled Gustavo.

''Excellent.''

''OK. When I re-point me in an hour, I don't want to see the losers. I want to see the dancers. '' Ordered Gustavo waving his hands on the boys before turning to me. '' Makes it works or if not, you will be fired ! ''

He and Kelly walked quickly toward the exit while I was following them with my eye, raising arms to the sky in disbelief. '' What ? But I'm not even paid ! ''

Soon the sound of music forced me to turn around and I could not help but laugh escaped my lips at the sight of the boys. I mean, it was horribly attroce to watch. Well, actually no ! It was especially funny.

I laughed so much that I literally had to hold my stomach. My stomach ached and I had to stand on the railing hung mirror for me not to roll on the floor. Logan kept hitting whoever was near him and he even managed to hit M.X while Carlos was even made to throw against the nearest wall.

From a time, it went in the great anything, the boys were in only their heads and made their own movements. Honestly, I still wondered how Mr. X did. The man was already on the verge of a nervous breakdown and that was only the beginning.  
Before I knew it, I was suddenly lifted off the ground by Kendall and James. I screamed in surprise before letting a hiccup of laughter with tears in my eyes.

I spotted Carlos back with a series of brooms in their hands and it was only a split second before he launched into an impromptu hockey game. The rest of the time went like this, stupidities between boys and understanding of my stitches, I doubted that Mr. X would last much longer. And it seemed that I was right.

'' OKAY! STOP! '' Exclaimed Mr. X by suddenly switching off the hi-fi system before abruptly finger pointing me. '' You! ''

'' Me? '' I startled-looking boys in fear.

''Yes you. You're a girl, right ? '' Exclaimed the dancer stopping in front of me making me sigh with exasperation. '' Show them how to do! ''

''Me ? But you're the choreographer. '' I objected with a skeptical start.

'' You know how to dance ? '' Replied the man completely ignoring my question and I gave a wary eye on the boys who now wore mocking smiles before turning to the dancer.

'' Well, I don't call that dancing. The movements are quite easy. '' I was commenting prompting a horrified look of the Asian man before reproduce exactly the same movements from beginning to perfection.

The look on the faces of the boys were invaluable but the bubbling of Mr X was probably the best as he exploded in a fed.

The next time Gustavo and Kelly walked into the ballroom, the boys were all sat on the floor in a pile of sweat while trying to loosen its position Carlos currently upside.

'' Where is Mr. X switch? '' Asked Kelly immediately in shock.

Logan looked at me like I got my hands up in surrender before scratching his head with a grin. ''Well ... uh ... First, he hit his head two or three times against the walls. ''

'' Then we were dizzy. '' Continued Carlos in a strange voice since he was always head down before being quickly followed by James.

'' Then he came out we all insults that starts with X. ''

'' And he quixt. '' Termined Kendall with a shrug.

I could see Gustavo's face turn throughout the explanation and it seems that this was the point of no return as he began to explode in a shout like a volcano Vezuve.

Fortunately for us, it only lasted a while but it amplified my questions more on the vocal cords of the big man. I could definitely establish that he had a serious anger problem and then the boys would never be ready for Friday.

It was almost an impossible task.

So now I found myself sitting with the boys around a conference table with some papers which I do not really cared about. I tried the best I could not to wince at the voice of Gustavo. I would really have to work to get used to humans.

'' Phase number 2 of our great training program Boys Band. '' Announced Gustavo walking around the table before hitting his hands flat on it. '' What do a look that tears. ''

'' We sing when in? '' James Questioned further pushing Gustavo buttons.

He struck the table again now its sitting. '' WHEN I WILL SAY TO SING! ''

Oh, hey, I did not even jump. Maybe I would not put as much time to get used eventually.

'' Boys, we have prepared a cool outfit and trendy collections that will transform you. '' Said the marketing man with her blond colleague at his side.

'' We could not stay ourselves ? '' Asked Kendall throwing the folder on the table eliciting laughter from both marketers and Gustavo.

However, their laughter lasted only instint before the blonde snapped on Kendall "no" firm and unequivocal. '' We conducted a survey of consumer pannel subjected to electroshock for determining a fit and available able name to sell millions of albums. ''

'' Then we entrusted to our stylists .. '' The Asian man with glasses snapped his fingers simultaneously with the blonde and before we could save another Gustavo team armed with combs, scissors and brushes Hair landed from nowhere. '' Who will take care of your clothes and maybe shave your heads. ''

I turned immediately to the boys with a stuns look like James cried, holding his hair in horror.

'' Well, Griffin wants to taste something delicious on Friday, that's why we will submit ... ''

The designers threw themselves immediately on the boys with their scissors noise and I quietly watched from my seat as they tried to escape their expert hands. However, it was only a matter of time before they caught the boys and it was a real gift from heaven. I got literally hands to heaven thanking the heavens for these if memories of humiliation.

'' Boy liscious! ''

The boys were now standing before us with outfits ridiculous and outdated for years. Carlos currently wearing a sort of swelling red and white tracksuit, Kendall wore overalls with nothing underneath with a hat making him look like a clown. As for James, he wore a shirt open more color to expose his abs and a filthy green water pants and Logan ... well, Logan for it was indescribable.

'' The beach, chicks and overalls with no shirt underneath. '' Enumerated Kendall sarcastically before giving a pointed look at James, who seemed the only one to appreciate their outfit.

'' This issssss ... not bad. '' Said Gustavo for lack of better word before giving a look at the agents. '' But I want other options. What you got in reserve. ''

The agents threw the following dress and it was just better. Even worse than the last.

'' This is even better than my birthday and Christmas together! '' Me I exclaimed aloud before literally exploding in laughter eye-catching steaming Kendall.

Only the terrifying gaze Gustavo threw me soon to make me look away. I quickly was bringing my fist in my mouth to transform my laughter into a cough before watching the boys with a smirk when the man's back was turned.

They were now dressed in patriotic outfits with fringes and all that kind of thing. At present, they looked much more Village People than anything.

'' It's beautiful as gods. '' James said in excitement clearly unaware of his reflection.

Kendall gave me an apathetic look before turning to James in disbelief. '' Looks like our flag has spewed at us. ''

'' The dog, silent, okay! '' Barked Gustavo pointing is finger on Kendall with boredom before turning back to the officers. '' You, I want more proposals. ''

They announced again the following dress and it was cingrale any outfit. It was like the icing on the cake, the ring of Smeagold, in short you got the concept. They were now all dressed in latex and black as sort of metal or gothic singers. They even had the makeup around the eyes and now I wanted my belly so I cried laughing. It was right ...

'' I present, Danger Boys. '' Announced the blonde with enthusiastic and James smiled again unlike the other three that seemed barely able to make the slightest movement. '' The Danger Boys are dangerous. Parents forbid their children to buy their dangerous music. ''

'' What further encourage more to buy it. '' Added the man with glasses, clapping his point really satisfied with the blonde. '' Bouhia! ''

'' I can't feel my legs. '' Moaned Logan in a little girl's voice since he could barely breathe.

'' That's because their pants are dangerously tight. '' Explained the blonde as it it was nothing.

OK, playtime was over. I could not continue to let them play with dolls with boys. I moved next to Kelly and leaned toward her. '' Do something, it gets worse every time. ''

'' I know. '' Whispered Afro-American girl with an apologetic expression.

'' I hate that look. '' Said Gustavo and I raised my arms to the sky as a relief. '' I want five new outfits for tomorrow. This is serious. Because you will now hear the song that will put me on top of the rankings. Move on.''

I was about to follow after Gustavo group as he quickly left the room only calls the boys forced me to turn around. They could barely move and yet they had to hold.

'' Jacks, help us. '' Pried James walking more before start yelling at the same time the other boys as they stumbled to their feet.

They all fell in a heap making me laugh in spite of myself, and I shook my head before joining them hovering over them with a slight worries.

'' I think we have the class. ''

'' Well, you all right then. '' I took advantage of the stupidity of my twin to turn around.

'' What? No ! Jacks! Come back! '' Cried If Kendall and Logan together. '' Please. ''

I stopped in my tracks with a roll of my eyes before turning my steps to kneel at the height of the boys. '' You seriously need to get out of these clothes. ''

'' You think we like it ? '' Kendall replied with annoyance now.

'' Hey Ken doll ! Enough with the attitude. '' I snapped called him knowing he hated that nickname since this bully Coby Mccguire nicknamed him like that during our freshman year.

Kendall immediately gave me an angry shine now and I merely sent him a false smile inoncent while boys hardly kept their laughter.

'' You really want to play it ... Jacqueline! '' Retorted the blonde with a mischievous smile now making me lose my smile before I released his hand abruptly to fall again on others.

I got up in trouble and this time turned around for good." Manage alone! Smartass! ''

I could hear the boys called after me in the plea but I still continued my way until I found Gustavo team in one of the many rooms of the studio.

Finally, the boys were able to join us only, I was not much mood to laugh now. I really hated my name and it was for a good reason and Kendall knew. Not to mention that I was seriously starting to annoy me. It was obvious to say at this stage that the plan "Becoming a super-star" Gustavo did not work at all and I doubt that it would go by arranging.

'' Let's move to step number 3 of my great training program for dirty pooch in distress. '' Explained Gustavo while Kelly walked behind him with an encouraging smile. '' A song all tears. ''

Unlike the brown, I stood with a scowl on my face and my arms crossed over my chest as I best avoided the gaze of the boys. I needed to spend more time with Katie and much less with these idiots.

'' It's entitled "Girl Time". '' Kelly announced by underlining words in hers hands before giving the boys as Gustavo walked to the piano bench on which I was now sitting.

I thought he would yell at me to make me leave but he sit at my side in place before starting to play the piano. '' This song tells us that whatever time of day _it will be still girl time._ ''

Kelly and Gustavo made a dramatic pause and I gave a strange look on both before quickly getting up to get away. Seriously, that was their song that tears? Now I remembered why I had never appreciated the Boys Band.

Gustavo stood up in turn before mimic wake to accompany his words. '' Oh, I slept well. What time it may be ? I know ! _Girl time !_ Excuse me sir, would you have the time by chance ! Ten, _Girl time !_ ''

'' Yes, but if the guy a sinus infection that would not rather time doctor. '' Thinks Logan making me smile in spite of my mood incubator.

I walked to the little brown before cling to him with a mocking smile. '' Thanks to these cults Logan times. ''

''No ! No ! No ! Whatever the hour, the day, _it's Girl time._ '' Exclaimed Gustavo pretending to tear his hair before pointing the finger me hard. '' And don't encouraged him! ''

'' And a song without the word girl happens sometimes? '' Asked sarcastically Kendall sparking a dark laugh Gustavo.

The man raised his hands in exasperation. '' Well, And if you looked all Mr. I love-all-in-hand-issue. If we cast a quick glance at the Reward wall that I received. ''

Gustavo rushed straight through Kendall and James before stopping in front of the large row of gold. He enumerated them each the tours since they contained all the word Chorus girl before returning again in front of Kendall on the point to explode again.

'' Does he still has questions, the dog? '' He barked before gently knock the cheek Kendall patronized.

Kendall clicked his tongue against his palate before leaving a smirk telling me anything good. Sometimes the boy should think before speaking. '' Is that at least one of those songs that date girlenium ? ''

Gustavo immediately began to growl in a pure rage and I wide my eyes as I noticed Kelly cover hers ears with headphones telling me that the man was about to explode again. He now looked like a pot on the fire and soon I brought my hands over my ears as he let go a cry so loud and powerful that it shook all the walls of the studio.

Finally after several minutes of pure horror, Gustavo gave us a kind of mini-heart attack and Kelly had to literally take his blood pressure to see if the man was not about to lose completely. She took care to bring the boys inside the recording studio while I was standing too far from the scary man sat in front of the turntables tables.

Send blood pressure machine rang and Kelly quickly snatched the paper with relief. '' Ooookay, heart rate returned to normal and miracle, a blood pressure of 12.7. You are fit for service. ''

Gustavo hastened to remove the armbands of the machine around his arm before freeze up on me as he laid his eyes on me. '' The owner of doggies, come here. ''

'' Owner of the doggies ? '' I repeated with a raised eyebrow in disbelief raising an annoyed glare of man.

'' Yes, come here now ! Now! '' Gustavo shouted at the end and I was beginning to think this whole thing Hollywood dream seriously starting to annoy me.

I rolled my eyes impertinently before sitting on the empty seat next to the producer to watch the boys in their little boxes in rabbits. In fact, the view was not so bad here.

'' It looks like small puppies found in pet stores. '' I was commenting receiving Gustavo dark look unlike Kelly actively nodded with a smile totally unconscious of the look of the producer.

'' Yes, I know. '' Accepted brown make me smile more. '' It was almost want to adopt them. ''

'' Really ? '' The false honeyed voice of Gustavo made us give it a completely unconscious smile of its future explosion. '' YOU HAVE FINISHED? WE CAN CONTINUE ?''

Kelly and I jumped before swallowing difficult.

However, the brunette was quicker to recover from her shock as the man leaned over the plate to press the microphone to communicate with the boys. '' Ah ... but remember they were not pause all day and they are probably a little tired. ''

'' I don't care. '' Replied Gustavo as Kelly turned to me with a nervous expression.

Honestly, she could be afraid. I could already imagine multiple reasons why that rabbit cage was not good for the boys.

'' Okay, let's move to the final phase of the training program of Gustavo Rocque, the most amazing, the most fabulous of all producers in the country. '' Presented Gustavo pretentiously making me look boys apprehensively before a new jump once as he screamed express in helmets boys. '' SINGERS! ''

A shrill sound of interpherences made me wince as the boys held their headphones while Gustavo left a lot of jubilation laugh.

I noticed Kendall put his hand on the microphone entregistrement with an expression of protest nothing telling me good. '' What's that chicken coop? ''

'' Puppies ! It's a cage of Puppies ! Adorable puppied. '' Me I hastened to correct with an evil smile as Kendall and the boys turned to me with annoyed expressions. '' You give me almost want to buy you. Almost.''

I could see Kendall shrink its bright green eyes on me in the aggravation while Kelly decided to intervene quickly before Gustavo lost completely. '' It's just a cabin that has been soundproofed to isolate your voice if you must rework. ''

Carlos suddenly grabbed a fluffy white pillow ground by asking their utilities and I immediately widen my eyes in horror. This was not good. This was not good at all.

'' If you want to be based, it's okay. '' Concludes stupidly my twin brother making me hit my forehead together and Gustavo man raised an eyebrow slightly in my direction while Kelly loaded situation.

The brunette leaned again on the button to communicate by addressing the decks. '' They are there to absorb all the effects of echo or noise as the foam protections microphones. ''

Kendall pulled the microphone from the stand before mindlessly hitting his forehead with literally making me hit my forehead against the turntables tables. This could not end well.

'' I also add water bottles in case you have dry mouth, right boys ? ''

'' There's so much in there that don't go. '' I murmured to myself even. '' This will be a disaster. ''

'' Okay, great and ... ''

Gustavo did not even have time to finish his sentence as Kendall used the microphone to hit Carlos on his face making me automatically dive into my seat in the apprehension of what was coming.

'' It's funny that. And if you tried again ? '' Carlos replied sarcastically, turning to Kendall and this idiot was soon to hit him again making me pinching the bridge of my nose.

Carlos laughed a moment before I widen my eyes as he grabbed a bottled water before watering Logan suddenly instead of Kendall. The latter removed his helmet in exasperation and Carlos watered again. Logan immediately grabbed a bottle from the table near him before setting out on Carlos but smote James instead. Even before we had time to take action to stop the masacre, the boys were all run in a water fight.

'' Yeah, maybe the water bottles were a bad idea. '' Concludes Kelly with one hand on her forehead and a face.

I risked a glance at Gustavo between my fingers and the man immediately turned to me in signing hard towards the window where the boys were. '' Please, do your magic and tell their arrest. Please.''

I got up immediately before my chair around Kelly and Gustavo to reach the communication button already knew this was going to probably useless. '' Stop it ! Band of morons! Stop it, now! ''

Obviously instead of listening to me these idiots catch pillows on the ground before starting a pillow fight leaving us watching the cage complete with feathers flabbergasted expressions.

'' The pillows it was not a good idea either. '' Moaned Kelly making me shake my head in agreement while Gustavo struck the deck table in a desolation. '' I told you, they are tired. ''

Finally, Gustavo got up from his chair, trying as best he could to keep his cool. '' I WANT these chimpanzees join me in the studio once they have finished. ''

I raised my arms in the air in exasperation before falling back in surprise as Carlos was literally thrown against the glass. '' Jacks, help me! ''

'' OK, I've had enough! '' Exclaimed Me I said, taking a deep breath exasperated collecting a confused look of Kelly as I straightened my sleeves of my shirt baseball on my forearm.

I pushed the chair blocking my passage before walking straight to the door to the cage where the cries and laughter of the boys could be heard now. I was reaching for hard wrist and did not even leave time for the boys to understand what their coming. I grabbed the nearest boy from me by the ear by avoiding their shots before shooting him violently by the door.

''Oh ! Oh ! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch, it's hurts ! ''

It turned out that the boy was Logan and I was pulling about his ears alert for boys. The other three seemed to stop instantly in their struggles to watch what the new agitation and once I let the ear Logan furiously to point the finger. '' You four morons! The studio ! Now ! ''

James was the first to run out since he was the one who knew more then my anger, then came Carlos, Logan and Kendall finally. I furiously slammed the cage door before following silently these idiots through the corridors to the studio. It seems that Gustavo had gathered his team and I walked with them openly ignorant boys. If dreams were not finished before then it was now. I don't believe they had done so little effort. Well apart, James. Him, he was probably too much effort.

Anyway, I was already preparing to face the wrath of Gustavo as he walked with a firm step and furious toward boys.

'' You, you can not sing. '' Barked Gustavo pointing Carlos before moving to Logan. '' You, you can neither sing or dance, too. ''

'' But I do the beat box. '' Logan supported with a silly smile giving me want to pull my hair out.

This seemed to be the same for Gustavo as he raised his hand before ordering him not to say a word before passing to James.

A smile lit up the face of my brother as he probably expected to praise but it soon fell as the producer just ignored him before stopping in front of Kendall still more exasperated by his behavior. '' And the worst thing in this story is that we say that everything passes you over the head.''

In simple sign of response, Kendall coughed a series of feathers and I pinched the bridge of my nose before lifting my eyes as James walked like a little petulant child. '' So and me ? I can sing, dance, and I take all this seriously. ''

'' You, you remind me of Matthew McConaughey. '' Compared Gustavo pointing the finger on James and I leaned my head in agreement.

That was pretty good actually.

James seemed to share my opinion as he nodded with a smile flattered. '' Hey, hey that's good. ''

'' I always hated Matthew McConaughey. '' Replied Gustavo immediately destroying the hopes of my brother and mine. '' This group can not sing. Don't dance, they don't have a song, or look and THEY ARE COVERED OF PILLOWS OF FEATHERS. ''

Yep, it's a disaster.

'' So, I prefer to give up right away rather than commit professional suicide Friday before the boss of the label. '' Continued Gustavo in outrage as Kendall and Carlos plucked the feathers out of their mouths. '' However, it remains even a song I'd really like to play the piano for you. ''

I leaned slightly forward along with the boys turned to look Gustavo sit at the piano before he began a dramatic melody.

 _Oooh, now that I no longer have to type my head against the walls._

 _This pack of dogs_

 _is officially_

 _Dead!_

I was not expecting any longer to watch this disaster. The moment Gustavo had finished his song, I walked straight across the room without granting it would only look at the boys.

I stopped in the lobby of the studio to get my backpack alongside those boys before quickly walking toward the elevator. I could easily hear the boys calling after me but I was content quickly pressing the button before sighing once the doors were closed.

* * *

 **Well enjoy this chapter ! Don't hesitate to give your opinion ! And until next time ;)**

 **Xxo Love is Weakness**


	4. We are a team

_Jacks - '' Oh, no, no! He's my best friend. Let's say we just love to have nerves of everyone. ''_

 _Kendall - '' Oh, come on, Jacks, you know you love it. ''_

I quickly made my way to the hotel Palms Woods trying to better follow the map that Logan had printed. This city was huge and I already had a pretty hectic day not add me to lose because of my total lack of direction.

I really did not know what irritated me most. The fact that I had known from the outset that boys do not take things seriously or that I knew full well that they could do much better. They were sometimes immature and dangerous but I knew if they put energy and passion in everything they wanted to undertake when they arrive there.

Finally, after I lost a couple of times that damned despite almost unable card reading, I was back at the Palms Woods. The return journey had taken me twice the time of the driveway and I really could not aspire to be better than finally arrived.

Right now, I needed a place to relax and take a break from all that day. The boys had to be already returned since the time but I was still really angry against them for spoiling their chances. Especially Kendall. This moron had actually ruined.

'' Ow, what's the story with the sullen face? '' The familiar voice of Katie took me out of my thoughts and I realized just now that I was standing in the middle of the hotel lobby.

I lowered my eyes to look at the brunette and noticed increases hers eyebrows expectantly. '' Your brother is an idiot. No actually, our brothers and friends are real idiots. ''

'' As above we don't already know. '' Katie sighed, raising her arms to the sky before looking to her left toward the pool. '' They are currently in the pool. It's telling you to go see what they're doing stupid now? ''

I followed the look of Katie before sighing as I noticed James stimulate up and down while the other three boys were lying on loungers. I went up and down my shoulders in a sigh before motioning to Katie to show the way. I followed after Katie along the pool before stopping alongside the brown as the boys turned to us in recognizion.

'' Jacks, where is it that you were ? You are go without us. '' Exclaimed Logan himself up with a hard look which aroused the interest of Katie as she turned to me with a raised eyebrow while I threw a glare on all the boys before lifting my eyes in the dark.

Katie exchanged glances between me and the group before finally turning to Kendall. '' Okay ! So is this fact to producer idiot celebrities you ? ''

''We've had some artistic differences. '' Kendall replied with a slight grimace making me snort with disdain.

'' You have made fired, confesses ! '' Backed Katie placing hers hand on hers hips in disbelief.

'' They were just screaming at us constantly and he startled Jacks an incalculable number of times. '' Kendall whined, raising his hands in his lap making me throw him a shine to even include me in allthis before that he turned to the boys.''In addition to making us wear super tight pants.''

James stopped his pacing before stopping in front of the recliner with irritation. '' Yeah, you're right. He wanted to make us rich and famous. So gosh WHAT GOON! ''

'' He wanted to stand up like a pack of dogs singing ! '' Kendall remembered raising his voice in turn.

'' Yes but rich and famous dogs, that's what counts. '' James retorted, beginning to hop like a dog making me pinching the bridge of my nose in aggravation.

If this conversation continued I'd probably use one to hit the other.

'' This is a valid argument. '' Logan added, making me watch with wide eyes, irritated.

Kendall turned immediately to Logan to this annoyance. '' Oh, now you side with James now. "

''No ! No! '' Objected Logan immediately before continuing stammering with uncertainty. '' I ... well, maybe ... vaguely ... I think. ''

'' You did everything missed. '' James barked exacerbated. '' You have my chances gun. You could make an effort but it was too you ask. ''

I leaned my head slightly to the side supporting my brother on that point before supporting the look of a blond boring when it turned to me.

However, our confrontation look not very last long since Carlos suddenly jumped to his feet to watch the boys around him. '' Okay! And if we breathed deeply and we were trying to think of the kittens. ''

'' Your kittens you can keep seen you how you sing. '' Exploded James getting closer to Carlos making me watch Katie with wide eyes as he pushed him back on the lounger. '' And the head that you have with that stupid helmet. ''

'' Ow! Ow! But is it that you lost your mind ? '' Me I exclaimed in barreling straight for my brother in disbelief. '' You were all idiots of today. ''

''Oh yeah ? Why do you always take their tusks, eh ? '' James barked back making me a slight step back slightly as he pushed me. '' Besides, you are not better! You were supposed to help us today but you only make fun. ''

'' Oh, you don't dare! '' I barked, shaking my fists ready to throw myself on him if it were not for the intervention of Logan.

'' Ow! Hey, guys, guys! Remember the promise not to leave the city to destroy us. ''

Only it was in vain as James was delighted to provoke us. I did not even think twice as I threw myself on the big brown before starting to hit with all my strength. Carlos was soon to join me soon followed by Logan and finally Kendall.

At least that was until we felt a boost in our back before we are propelled directly into the pool.

I let my brother instantly in shock before quickly rising to the surface by taking a deep breath before turning to the author of our fall.

'' Katie! '' Exclaimed Me I along with Kendall as I hurried to check if my hair was still in place. '' But we can know what think you ? ''

Katie crossed hers arms over her chest with attitude. '' You needed a cold shower. ''

'' She's right. '' Accepted Logan making me shake my head in spite of myself.

I hated when this girl came to be more mature than us sometimes.

'' I'm sorry. '' James apologized quickly making me watch him along with the boys before rewind me as they hurried to the splash before drowning.

I had almost reached the edge when the familiar voice of Kendall and the water brassement forced me to pick up the pace. '' Oh, no, Jacks! You're not going to escape like that. ''

I just had time to feel a pair of hand press my shoulders before I suddenly submerge again under water. My first reaction was to pinch my nose to prevent water from going into my nostrils but I could feel my cap back quickly with the water pressure so I slacked my nose quickly before rising to the surface taking my cap on my head.

'' Okay, it's funny once but twice, it's annoying. '' I grumbled under my breath as I came face to face with a smug Kendall letting me wrinkle my eyebrows in trouble. '' Jerk . ''

I was already half-turn to return to the board only I did not even have time to reach again as I felt pressure around my wrist. I turned with an expression annoyed before crossing my arms over my shirt.  
''What now ?''

'' Oh, come on, Jacks, you know you love it. '' Replied Kendall releasing my wrist before swimming towards me playfully. '' Plus, you were really mean to me today. ''

''Oh really ? So I deserved it, right? '' I retorted, rolling my eyes before allowing a mischievous smile adorn my lips as I was attacking with a flurry of water.

Kendall rose immediately his hands to try to catch the arms of this little treacherous but she continued to throw him water while maintaining backwards to the edge.

I climbed quickly the pool edge before giving my signature smile as Kendall stopped looking at me playfully. '' Who is twelve now? ''

'' Hm, let me think. '' I pretended to think with my hand on my chin before shaking my head on the blond with a smirk. '' Nah, always you, loser. ''

I shook my head to get my bag that I put on the floor during the conversation instead of boys before giving a nod to the blonde as I passed him to return to the Palms Woods lobby. I actually took advantage of the absence of boys and Katie and Kendall's mother to let my hair dry in the open air and give me a little time to myself. I was not as unnerved by the boys but I was still disappointed that they were not able to show what they could really do. Not to mention that I was seriously starting to appreciate California and I don't really want to return to Minnesota now.

I walked straight through the front lounge to stop before the windows covered with blinds. I raised these with a finger and left a smile on my lips as the boys were still fighting in the pool.

I turned quickly in my shared room on impulse and walked straight to my suitcase now barely unpacked. I quickly looked for a hat to match my outfit which consisted of a simple vest in navy blue hood over a white shirt and black skinny jeans with holes in the knees and my faithful black and white vans. Once I had found what I wanted, I tried to hide my hair under my cap before quickly through the apartment to the hallway outside leading to the elevator. I soon walking through the lobby toward the pool and stopped a moment in search of familiar faces.

Well, that was until a strange voice suddenly appeared at my side. '' So you're the new girl at the Palms Woods, eh? ''

'' Huh? '' I repeated as I turned to the person to realize it was the same girl who had slapped Kendall instead. What was her name again? Candice ? Carly ? No, it ended in -ille-. Camille? Yes that's it ! Camille.

'' Hello ? Earth at ... '' A pair of finger slammed in my face and I repeatedly flashed eyelids before realizing that I had just to zone on the girl.

'' Oh, uh, Jacks. ''

Camille shook her head that was currently in an astronaut helmet with an amused smile. '' Well, Jacks. I have not had the opportunity to appear before. I'm Camille. ''

''Oh yeah. See you slap Kendall was actually pretty fun. '' I declared , taking her outstretched hand with a shrug. '' In fact my day actually. ''

'' Oh, I had this audition for this girl who was cheated by her boyfriend then ... '' Explained she with a smile before turning to me. '' I'm glad to have met you day but is can I ask you why? You and this guy, Kendall you don't like him or ... ''

I shook my head immediately in denial before hasten to stop thinking about the wrong idea. '' Oh, no, no! He's my best friend. Let's say we just love to have nerves of everyone. ''

''I see. So you can tell me a little more about the group ? '' Questioned Camille as she took my arm before pulling me with her to the chairs.

I allowed myself to thinking that it could not really be so terrible and vaguely looked for the boys before sitting down alongside the brown. '' Well, Kendall is the brains of the group. Always concocting plans. James is the good looks and my twin brother by the way. Carlos is ... well, Carlos. He's the little teddy tender and endearing chocolate we love hug. As for Logan, he's the mastermind and a large loyal friend ... ''

Surprisingly, I found myself absorbed in conversation with Camille. As much as this was strange not to talk about sports or something typically male, I had to admit that it was kind of ... how to say? Refreshing.  
In fact, it almost made me rethink my choice to stay away from girls of Minnesota. Although I thought it was mostly because Camille was quite a different girl every one I know.

She was certainly something else. In such a short time that we discussed together, I learned that she was really fascinated by her work as an actress and she seemed really made up for it. I also noticed her little interest in Logan. She had tried to act as a simple matter of many other of the boys but I had seen beyond the lines or at least I thought. I had never been the kind of girl to be interested in these conversations.  
I was so engrossed in our conversation that I had not even paid attention to the boys sitting around a fire on the other side of the pool. The night had begun to fall and I tightened my hooded cardigan against me by mere habit. In fact, air California was definitely different of Minnesota. Although it was certainly cooler than the day, the evening air was still enjoyable. Very pleasant.

Suddenly, a song that I knew all too well now could be heard and I got up immediately from the deckchair on which I sat to watch the boys sing together the song turd. I knew they could do more and they really were. I mean, I was not a big fan of music but it sounded pretty good. And it seems that I was not alone in thinking it as all the people present around the pool began to applaud once they had finished. And even Jennifer's so it really meant something.

'' They are really good. '' Congratuleted Camille with me in applauding and I turned my head to the side with a proud smile before nodding my head.

''Yes, they are.''

I watched carefully as Kendall suddenly rose from his seat before posting face boys. It might feel strange for me not to be in their circle for a time but the truth was that it did not was reaching me as much as I would have imagined.

I'm obviously not going to change personality overnight but hanging out with Camille had shown me that I could sometimes try something other than my usual routine. Boys would always remain my family but I could always try something new. After all, we were in LA. I turned my eyes to the thought of boys and turned my attention to Camille simply to find her looking at me.

I shrugged once an eyebrow question mark and Brown left a smile on hers lips before crossing hers arms over her chest. '' They are very important to you, is not it? ''

'' They were part of my life as far back as I can remember. '' I explained with a true smile on my lips as I thought about the good times we had spent together. '' They are my family. ''

Camille was about to say something only she had not time to say anything as my name was suddenly called to numerous echoed by several voices too familiar. I turned just in time to see the boys rush to me in a race and I shrugged an eyebrow in question as they stopped all four in a row in front of me.

'' Jacks! '' Carlos gasped, holding James which was itself based on Logan to regain their breath. '' We need you. ''

'' What for ? '' I asked in curiosity now.

Kendall was the only answer as he walked toward me and put both hands flat on my shoulders. '' We have to try. We've not enough effort was started and ... ''

'' Oh, sorry but I do. '' The cut immediately James, raising his hand making me watch him over the shoulder of Kendall as he rolled his green eyes.

'' Yes, James, we know. '' Kendall sighed before quickly turning back to me. '' Help us, Jacks. ''

'' Oh sure, I'll help you but ... oh, you were fired and I too apparently. '' I reminded sarcastically sparking Logan finger snap in agreement while Kendall blew in denial.

'' Phew, we not really fired. '' I gave a pointed look at the blond boy and he rolled his eyes before nodding his head against his. '' Ah, yes, fine, one is done fire. But ... but with your help, I'm sure this could actually work. ''

'' Ah, yes, and how am I supposed to do that? '' I replied, raising my hands before me shift from Kendall to speak to all the boys. '' I don't do miracles and for this you going to have to convince Gustavo you are really worth the blow this time. And I know about you but if that request by a miracle so I don't know what it is. ''

'' And your lack of encouragement capacity shows again. '' Concludes Kendall draping his arm around my shoulders causing me to throw him a burst annoyed before I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I shook my head, knowing I would probably regret before looking again the boys who now wore looks of puppies. '' Fine. ''

'' Yes! '' If the boys exclaimed, jumping up in the euphoria but I hastened to bring them back to earth by calling each of them.

'' We still have to convince Gustavo. '' I reminded seriously.

'' Don't worry about that. '' Assured Kendall surprising me as he suddenly pressed a warm kiss on my cheek and hug me in his side. '' You would not start to look like Logan still . ''

I was so surprised by the action of blond that I put some time to notice the Logan infringement eyes and laughter of Carlos and James.

A slight frown settled on my forehead against my will to feel this again in the pit of my stomach and I had to do a double take out of my thoughts when Kendall leaned toward me with a concerned expression. '' Hey, something is wrong ?''

I wide my eyes feeling embarrassed me warm for some reason and I hurried to take a step back before quickly shaking my head in denial. '' I ... no ! Everything is fine. Yeah, fine. I'll go back to the apartment. You should go change you. I doubt that you will succeed in sing in his wet clothes. Where even dancing. ''

'' When you say it like that it sounds like we are an impossible task. '' Taunted Kendall with a laugh making me smile despite persistent this strange sensation.

I tried to forget the feeling and bet on a mischievous smile. '' That's because you are. Loser.''

I hurried back to the lobby to reach the elevator with a frown on my face. It seems that the more I walked away from the pool and this strange feeling evaporated. I just shrugged my shoulders at the thought and decided that it had to be something about chlorine or something like that.

Meanwhile, the night would be long.

But back to the present. I now followed the boys through the corridors of the recording studio until we could see Gustavo, Kelly and their team at the other end of the corridor. We made a slight pause to prepare ourselves mentally for what was to follow before starting to move along with Gustavo and his team until we were all the same height.

'' Well, then ? '' Exclaimed Gustavo an air blissfully bored.

Kendall let a smile put on his lips. '' Okay, you do it your way. ''

Kelly immediately shook her fist by muttering a "yes" in relief while Kendall put his arm around my shoulders to put me toward by his side.

'' No more nonsense, no more pillow fight ... ''

'' I will personally for that. '' I added seriously raising an eyebrow raised of Gustavo in skepticism.

'' ... And no more questions for two whole days. '' Continued Kendall speaking for him at this stage.

Gustavo paused dramatically for a moment think this proposal before raising his hands nonchalantly. '' Okay! Girl Time from the beginning. ''

''Yes ! Excepting for that. '' Kendall hesitated with a slight grimace making us wince in turn as Gustavo turned to us. '' We have really not want singing Girl Time. ''

'' Oh, let me guess, you have a much better idea. '' Said Gustavo sarcastically making me pucker my lips in fear of his wrath. '' Then let's go ! Quick, tell us what it is. I look forward to ententre that mydogs have laid us ! ''

The boys all nodded simultaneously letting me look like the others since I don't know myself what they had plotted and I shrugged raised an eyebrow in surprise when they announced in unison "Big Time Rush. "

'' This is a song about four best friends who have a great offer more opportunities. The chance of their lives. '' Explained Kendall making me shake my head with a proud smile on my lips. '' So they decide to go for it. ''

I knew they could do miracles when they really put it.

I quickly turned around to Gustavo in nervousness before giving a huge smile on my lips as Kelly turned to the man in the excitement. '' I love this idea. You really have to stop using the word Girl in the titles of your songs. ''

'' This isssss ... '' Gustavo suddenly paused before suddenly turning to me making me jump slightly by surprise .''... what do you think ? ''

All heads turned to me at that particular moment causing me to widen my eyes under the pressure before nervously swallow my saliva. '' It's ... uh ... a great song title ? ''

'' It's a great song title. '' Gustavo repeated with a nod eliciting smiles bursts of all boys including mine before he continued seriously. '' We'll have to work all night because we have just two days to be ready. Then forward to the .Rush! ''

The boys turned immediately into a joyful access making me smile before I turned abruptly towards Gustavo with my index finger pointed at him seriously. '' Oh, and I want to be paid and have all the benefits of an employee. ''

''What next ? It's out of question that I pay for the babysitter doggies ! '' exclaimed Gustavo raising his arms in disbelief and I met soon my arms over my chest in defiance.

The man closed his eyes on me, immersing ourselves in a heavy combat look and I took a step forward to stand face to face with him. A tense silence fell over us as I could see a twitch in the eye of Gustavo indicating that he was about to lose.

Fortunately for him, Kelly quickly bent towards us with a nervous expression. '' Theoretically, that's why you agreed that she accompanied. It's just that she gets a salary.''

'' Fine! '' Barked Gustavo making me break my exchange glances with the man in the excitement and the boys were soon reach before stopping again when Gustavo spoke directly to me with boredom. ''But you'll have to work harder than anyone. I want you at the studio at eight thirty hours every morning ... and you will follow whatever Kelly tell you without exception. It's clear ? ''

'' Crystal. '' I accepted with great mega-watt smile before turning to my brother as he suddenly hugged me in his side.

'' Now WORK! ''

We'd run us to follow the request of Gustavo and I moved quickly to the man's side as the boys began their intensive training. They had practiced their dance again, this time without much problem and I even helped Logan in the process. It turned out it was not that bad once you added a little math in the formula. Counting was probably not the best idea ever that I had for the boys. Obviously this was not really new as a solution but it worked and that was all that mattered.

The last two days were long and emotionally charged. The boys had spent almost all the time repeating around the pool or while in the studio. The styling session was actually pretty funny this time but in a good way and I had to admit they had really managed to perceive the style of each.

Finally, the big day was soon arrive as fast as we could imagine and I now stood nervously standing to Gustavo aside as the big boss who turned out to be a Mr. Griffin resembling a real man business.

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

Make it count  
Play it straight.

Do not look back  
Do not hesitate.

When you go big time.  
What you want  
What you feel.

N _ever QUITIN '_  
 _Make it real._

 _When you roll big time._

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Listen to your heart now!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Do not you feel the rush?_

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Better take a shot now._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _Go and shake it up_  
 _What you gotta loose_  
 _Go and make your luck with the life you choose_  
 _If you want it all_  
 _Lay it on the line._

 _It's the only life you got_  
 _So you gotta live it big time._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _Step it up_

Gustavo and I gave anxious glances ever so often on Griffin hoping to know what he thought of the boys were now actually doing their performance. I honestly had never been anxious for something. I'd even bite hard on my thumb.

 _Get in gear._

 _Go for broke_

 _Make it clear._  
 _Gotta go big time._

 _Make it work_

 _Get it right._

 _Change the rules overnight_

 _Gotta dream big time._

I smiled directly into boys nodding my head to show them as much support as possible. They were awesome and the efforts they had made in so few days were phenomenal. Even Logan had really improved.

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Give it all you got now._

Hey! Hey!

Is not it a rush?

 _Hey! Hey!_

 _Finish what you start now._  
 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._

 _Go and shake it up_  
 _What you gotta loose_  
 _Go and make your luck with the life you choose_  
 _If you want it all_  
 _Lay it on the line._  
 _It's the only life you got_  
 _So you gotta live it big time._  
 _look around_  
 _Every life is shining now_  
 _Somehow it's brighter._

 _look around_  
 _Nothing's really as It Seems_  
 _Nothing but dreams._

 _You and I_

 _Gonna make a brand new sound_  
 _Like we own this town._

 _We can fly_  
 _Now I made it off the ground_  
 _and never look down._

 _Welcome to the big time_  
 _All the pretty people see me walking in the sunshine._  
 _Welcome to the good times_

 _Life will never be the same ..._

 _Go and shake it up_  
 _What you gotta loose_

 _Go and make your luck with the life you choose_

 _If you want it all_

 _Lay it on the line._

 _It's the only life you got_

 _So you gotta live it big time._

The last note was soon to be sung by the boys and they all jumped into a dance before pointing directly towards us breathless.

Griffin sniffed making me look into a long wait before he finally turned to Gustavo with an appreciative smile. '' I love them and the committee will have love them. ''

I remained totally in shock and immediately turned me toward the boys with a stoic phrase while Griffin got up from his chair, straightening his suit jacket.

'' I give you three months to record a demo. '' Griffin announced slightly before typing the past Gustavo. '' I told you it was the return of the boys band. ''

Honestly, I really had to make an effort to contain my outburst of joy at that time. Especially with nervous and impatient glances the boys threw me out the window. They could not hear the conversation and therefore they were still awaiting the verdict.

However, it seemed that the torture would last a little longer for them as suddenly turned to me making me take my eyes of boys to stare like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. '' You ! I like your unique style. Continue like this and I have to go, my pants is cool. ''

I stared after the man still confused about all that had happened in the last two seconds before returning me to share a look with Gustavo.

I finally shrugged my shoulders before turning to the boys with a huge smile as Gustavo pressed the button of communication. '' Guess who remains in Los Angeles ? ''

Boys exploded in a hug group of excited and Gustavo Gustavo being hastened to remind their work to do. '' It is not over soon, yes? If you think the last three days were tough, wait till you see the next three months. Carlos does not always sing. Logan, don't always know how to dance. And I hate always as James. ''

'' Well, we'll work all that. '' Assured Kendall raising his hand still in the euphoria of the moment.

Gustavo paused before pressing the button with a proud smile. '' Okay, you can party, it deserved. ''

The boys began again to jump for joy and I hurried to make a victory dance with Kelly and Mr. X when the boys began to call my name forcing me to turn around.

However, they were no longer in the presentation room. I frowned my eyebrows immediately before unleashing a screech worthy of a little girl when I felt pairs of arms of the lifting me off the ground before throwing me and catch me in the air in victory.

 **So the great musical adventure begins ...**


	5. Bandana -man , new apartment, fired

**I still don't have BIG TIME RUSH but fortunately my OC, YES**

 **So enjoy Jacks and her adventures with the boys !**

* * *

 _JAMES - '' Oh my God, she looks angry. She's angry. Kendall, what are we going to do ? ''_

After approval of Griffin, things were quickly chained for boys and me. We had begun to take a routine. With me go to the studio every day at eight thirty in the morning to prepare the planning and demo boys and they join us nine hours to five sharp.

Much as nine thirty hours on a good day. These boys really could not rouse themselves for their own good. I had come to make a deal with Katie and so let it be said, make a deal with Katie was like apact with the devil.  
The brunette had managed to squeeze me 10% of my salary, and yet I had bargained.

Anyway, I had to admit that even though I had never been so experienced in my life, it was worth it. It turned out that I really found myself in this job and I loved working with Kelly.  
She was a great patron and was Gustavo seem less scary. She was also very devoted to the boys in the space of a short time and I greatly respected her for that. I knew firsthand that boys endure so was not always an easy task so it really meant a lot to me.

On the other hand, I began to really sympathized with Camille. She and I will meet again regularly around the pool or in the lobby of Palms Woods to speak of our days or hers audition and I had to admit, it felt good to have a girl friend. As for the boys and I, well, we were always also welded before except now I had the right to sponsor them around.  
It also did much good for my morale.

But back to the present. Currently, I sought the keys to our apartment in the pocket of my backpack. Although this city tended to change people, I always stuck to my clothing style and I was always a tomboy before. In fact, if it was rather frowned upon in Minnesota, it seems that here the law was unusual and I felt like a kind of fish in the water.

The ding of the elevator brought me back to reality and I tapped my foot on my skate to blow up and quickly grabbed it in my free hand that was not holding my balance bag before going out in the hallway.

The boys had already left the studio and I have not had sight around the pool when I returned to the hotel so I assumed they were returned to our apartment. This had become a kind of routine for me, boys leave first have to attend several hours of intensive song and dance while I would stay later worked with Kelly on the schedule the next day.

I had to recognize that this work really took my time but liked me and allowed me to follow the evolution of boys.

Speaking of boys, I immediately shrugged an eyebrow as I made my way into the apartment only to find them sitting on our little ratty couch with broken expressions.

'' You seem to have fun here. '' I was commenting sarcastically as I gave them a "hi" model before putting my stuff on the small kitchen bar.

'' This room is horrible. '' Arises suddenly the voice of Carlos and Logan combined making me turn around simply to show a huge smirk as the couch collapsed under them.

I brought my hand immediately to my mouth to hide my laughter before letting my fun in the open air as they all turned to me with expressions now set on edge. '' Oh, you should see your heads. ''

''My head ? What's wrong with my head? Oh my god, my beautiful face. '' Exclaimed James immediately alarmed, rising in a jump to go to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes before retrieving my belongings on the counter while addressing me boys over my shoulder. '' Well, enjoy the 2J well because I'm going to take a bath and maybe eat my weight in ice cream to a replay of this vampire thing that Camille told me. So bye, bye, boys. ''

'' What? That … ''

I hurried to lock myself in my room since I knew my idea of a quiet evening would probably soon interrupted by one or boys. They tended to put myself in their problems and I preferred to have a little time for me before all hell broke loose. I released a long sigh by cracking the muscles of my shoulders before put my bag and my skate at the foot of my bed.

Katie was clearly not here so that meant I could have the bathroom all to myself.

I walked straight to my closet and picked quickly an old pair of pants nike tight with white logo registered along my left leg and a sweatshirt with the logo "TOMBOY" before walking straight to The bathroom.

I closed the door key before removing my hat with a long sigh of relief as my brown curls cascaded over my shoulders before dropping my stuff on the side of the island. I turned on the shower water and slid down a moment while I undressed before testing the temperature to go into it.

From the moment small droplet of hot water hit my back, I fell in a moment of total bliss. The day had been particularly long and I could say that I practically no longer feel my feet. I soon to enter a robotics and mechanical fashion as I grabbed my shampoo in the tiare flower to me a nut product in the palm of my hand. I massaged my scalp slowly to enjoy every minute and soon closed my eyes in contentment.

It was the prospect of this kind of moment that did me get through the days in charge.

I walked quickly to my body and my skin carefully cleaned before turning off the water jet. I grabbed a robe hung near the door of the shower before the wrap comfortably around my body frail but athletic.

I changed me in my pj's quickly to avoid the cold before I hairbrush to untie the knots. I passed quickly through tangles before sighing wearily. I separated my hair into three strands and began a braid glued before hiding them under my black hats while walking again in our shared room with Katie. I quickly prepared my laptop on my bed again before crossing the room to the door.

I turned the handle with a pensive expression on what flavor of ice cream I would choose when suddenly I came face to face with none other than Mr. Bitters. The sight of the man was so sudden a shrill cry escaped me and I was jumping several meters largest boredom of man as opposed to boys who were currently undergoing laughing their heads.

Bitters was the man of the reception and the manager of Palms Woods. I had not really even them the time to really get to know the man but from what I heard from Katie, I doubted that I would love him a lot.

'' If this is not the mascot of hockey players. '' Recognized Bitters bitingly quickly resume making me my shock to throw him a brilliance as he turned back to the boys. ''No soccer in the room.''

I watched the expressions of the boys fell in disappointment left me even more confused as to the presence of man and I decided to ignore them by simply shaking my shoulders. '' Okay! ''

I headed straight to the refrigerator as Bitter marched straight to our TV 90s. Seriously, everyone had flat screens now.

'' And don't tell me you're not ecstatic watching TV watched by the great Kanye West of the time still was called here by the young Kanye West. ''

I gave a strange look about paunchy little man with glasses in his gibberish before opening the door to get my ice cream.

'' Let us at least repaint the walls. '' Kendall asked illuminating a little the topic of conversation for me.

So they wanted changed apartments, eh ? Yeah, I doubted that this was going to happen with this man.

As I thought, pulled a plank apparently containing our lease for the show to boys. '' No. Because your contract specifically says you REFER no paintings ... that you will hang no personal pictures. ''

He signed towards the photo frame hanging on the wall containing Kendall, Katie and their mother before removing just to see leave a gaping hole in the wall and he hastened to quickly replace the frame to hide again.  
Honestly, it looked more like kind of show for me now. I raised a huge smirk while I picking chocolate mint ice balls directly in the bath of ice cream before bring it to my mouth.

'' Anyway, it's out of the question that hockey hooligans on ice and girl mascot invest my luxury apartments. '' Bitters added by redoing his way to the front door with a quick and decisive.

'' So, uh ... install a water slide in the living room it will not be possible at all ? '' Asked Carlos making me look in disbelief and entertainment.

'' Gentlemen, the subject, as the door is closed. '' Replied Bitters doing a show to close the door leaving me watching the boys with a sniff fun as the picture frame fell to the ground.

Well, that was before Mr. Bitters suddenly remade his way into the apartment before making his way directly toward me. I did not even have time to understand what was going that man suddenly grabbed my tub of ice cream before leaving for good this time.

I looked at my now empty hands in shock and sheer boredom before giving a shine on Carlos as it refuted that we did not have a plumbing problem. Just as the words had left his lips, a powerful jet of water burst from the hole in the wall and directly to the faces of the boys.

'' Yes, plumbing problem. '' James said with a crestfallen expression and I let a sniff amused before shaking my head while recovering another tub of ice cream from the fridge just before returning to the comfort of my room.

Okay, that was at least thirty minutes I was watching this movie and I can already say that I hated it. The lead actress was deathly pale and seemed depressed. When her supposed romantic interest, well, just a word EW!  
The plot was botched and dialogues were bland. Suffice to say that Camille and I was not at all on the same wavelength in terms of film. When I thought that I could watch a replay of a match of the Minnesota Wild team instead !

I resumed a spoonful of vanilla ice before hitting my head against my headboard just when my door was suddenly opened. I threw my attention immediately on my visitor simply to return to my screen when I saw that it was Kendall. Dirty blonde had changed in a cotton pajama pants with red and white tiles and a T-shirt long sleeve.

'' Hey, so how is this film ? '' Asked Kendall walked straight to my bed before sign me to make a place for him.

I rolled my eyes but still pulled me before handing him the glass jar as I was putting the film on break. '' Romantic, girly at will ... and horribly pale vampires. ''

'' Ew! '' Kendall pretended to shiver withdrawing me a smile and he slammed his shoulder against mine while licking my spoon making me gag me. '' So what's new ? I feel we have not dragged for days.''

I tore my spoon it out of reach with a playful expression before rolling my eyes pointing him with. '' First, it was disgusting. Then I'm constantly with you guys. I work in the studio, remember ? ''

'' Hm, false. '' Objected the blond again taking the spoon to dig into the ice pot now between us. '' You are constantly with Kelly and when you're at the Palms Woods, you spend your time with Camille . ''

A mischievous smile settled on my lips as I watched Kendall before me a pinch of joy his dimpled cheeks. '' Oh, little Kenny miss me. It's lovely. ''

'' Oh, stop it. Gosh you have to stop hung out with girls. '' Moaned the blond hitting my hands off of his face with a slight amused snort before he took more seriously as he shrugged his shoulders. '' And even if it were true, you're my best friend, I have the right, no ? ''

'' Yeah, you would rather say that I'm the only normal enough that can give you an escape from my crazy brother and our friends idiots. '' I mocked before taking another spoonful of ice cream.

Kendall leaned his head in agreement before giving me his famous smile dimples. '' Yeah, that too. ''

I snorted in amusement before enjoying the silence between us. It was not an uncomfortable silence. It was never with Kendall.

I closed my eyes briefly as a yawn escaped me before turning my gaze on Kendall simply to leave a smile on my lips as I found him asleep against my arm.

I shook my head and closed my computer being careful not to wake him before readjust myself on my bed, giving maximum space for Kendall. I turned on my side with another yawn before suddenly freeze when I felt a pair of arms engulf me. My eyes immediately fell on the arm around my waist now and for some reason, I felt my heart speed up in my chest along with the strange feeling of the pool resurfaced.  
I bit the inside of my cheek to try to leave these strange sensations before wincing in pain. An iron acre spread taste on my tongue and I swallowed in disgust before trying to move from hand to Kendall.

However, what I had not expected was for the boy to grow slightly annoyed grunt before he approached me more against him.

I was now fully aware of his body against mine and I don't know why I reacted like that. It was like one I had suddenly too hot. Only it was completely stupid because it was not the first time I slept with Kendall. I mean, we had lots of pajama party with the boys so it was not new. So why, I felt like we had it to explore a new field liaison. And a completely unknown territory for me in that.

I forced myself to close my eyes and tried to think of anything but the boy against me.

 _Small kittens, a hockey game, work, big time rush, small kittens again._

I wanted to scream into my pillow or even do anything to forget the presence of Kendall but his touch was not helping at all right now.

Okay, it was really strange. Why I thought about that kind of thing now? Or wait, why even asked me a problem?It was Kendall for the love of god. My best friend. There was nothing new.  
I tried to slow my breathing slowest possible and thought of nothing but sleep. I was totally ignored the presence of the boy, or at least I tried and remains motionless to avoid agitation.  
I had to sleep dammit.

'' We call the young peeps. '' Explained blonde architect showing a flat schema containing all the desires of boys in furniture. '' It contains electronic devices of all kinds. video games, arcade games ... ''

'' There's even a slide! '' Exclaimed Carlos excitement in making me shake my head to my seat.

decided to gather in an unexpected meeting and I now stood with Kelly aside as an architect showed the environment of their apartments of their dreams. Strange when we thought we now had apartment problems.

'' Not bad, eh? '' Griffin nodded before turning to the architect and manager. '' Put me slide in my office. ''

I finally got to sleep last night despite the fact that my thoughts were completely turned to Kendall and his arm around me. I don't really even know what had happened or even why I felt like that. All I knew was that I woke up this morning and I immediately make my way out of my room and my bed as quickly as possible. I even fought with my arms not to wake the boy who always held me and both say that he had some grip even as he slept.

After that, I was quickly dressed me in the shared bathroom so I felt strange and had run straight for the studio. I had not even taken the time to greet the mother of Kendall and Katie on my way I was so disturbed by my thoughts.

'' Listen, I don't know where you're going, Griffin. '' The strong and bored voice of Gustavo took me out of my thoughts and I forced myself to take some control over my emotions to pay attention to the conversation. ''But I need to work my doggies and their babysitter all day singing lessons.''

'' Change of plans. '' Griffin told annoying with that famous smile. '' Our old Japanese investor Mr. Futjisaki wants to give up the music department. But your boys are going to change his opinion. ''

I turned to Gustavo in disbelief before quickly swiveled in my chair watching Kendall in exasperation at the next statement. '' Okay, but we want this room. ''

'' And you'll have it. ''

'' Really? '' Me I exclaimed, raising an eyebrow surprised.

Griffin turned to me, shaking his head with a smile before quickly add. '' For two hours. When you turn surrounded by a promotional video produced RCM / CBT / globalenet sanyoide, which will prove at Futjisaki tha may in future rockstars well sell mixers, its flat screens and shields missile systems. ''

I wanted more than anything to hit my head against the table at this stage only, I had to take notes. More demand Griffin was growing and I wanted to scream. Seriously! It was a feat that had happened in here. Why destroy everything now?

'' Oh and do a series of interviews. '' Added the man gray taking place at the other end of the table as it it were that easy. '' Let them say why they like to sing, why they wear these helmets and why they love RCM / CBT / globalenet sanyoide. ''

I could not help but shake my head as I noted each application Griffin before lifting my eyes to my page as he signed towards the scheme of the boys dream apartment. Well, I had to admit, it made me perhaps also a little envy.

'' Especially their arcade games, their attractions full of tunes reinforced materials. And ... '' Griffin said before signing to one of his assistant holding a laptop latest model last .''... XZ5 their new handheld. It's not pretty? ''

'' And we could all put bandanas. '' James suddenly exploded from nowhere making me give it a look as he stuns mused aloud. '' The bandanas! ''

I hit my forehead openly provoking a remark my brother that I was content to ignore before turning my attention to Gustavo. '' Griffin, you can't come to my studio every day like that to interrupt my rehearsal sessions . ''

'' Oh yes, I can. '' Griffin replied with superiority making me bend my head in agreement. '' And so do these interviews near a waterhole. Futjisaki think water lucky. It's strange.''

'' But you want to see a performance in the den of the young, is not it ? '' Asked Kelly already in projecting tasks.

Griffin leaned on the conference table and shook his head with his hands flat on the surface. '' Yes, exactly. And do appear in our girl clothes weird here. ''

I clenched my fist around my pencil in annoyance so hard that cracking sound throughout the room. I lowered my eyes immediately on my pencil with a guilty expression before closing my eyes when I felt the attention was on me.

I laughed nervously before throwing the pencil to the floor and whispered toward Kelly. '' I need a pencil. Quick.''

The brunette quickly gave me a spare pencil while Griffin got up from his chair. '' He must be ready in two days. Or the music department will no longer exist. ''

I left literally dropped my pen this time in the shock before following eye grizzled man make his way out of the room.

'' Ok, Jacks, I'm going to need your efficiency. '' Kelly announced immediately deciding to take things in hand and compelled me to stand in line. '' We will build the pad of the young in studio A. Jacks and I will find a place on the beach for interviews and a director for the clip. ''

I was about to follow after dark only Gustavo suddenly rose from his seat again making me jump. '' I can well handle it. We will do everything here because it's easier, faster and cheaper. ''

I shared a skeptical look with Kelly before watching Gustavo as he pointed blonde architect who picked up hers plans for the pad of the young to follow us. '' You ! I'll show you where you're going to build this thing. ''

I looked Gustavo leave the conference room on the ground running soon followed by Kelly before giving a warning look on the boys. '' If you do anything ... ''

'' Phew, seeing what we could do ? '' Kendall interrupted me with an expression wrongly innocent male me narrow my eyes on the quartet.

I shook my head before making two finger before my eyes before pointing them on warning sign and boys to follow my turn others.

I attended a rather humorous scene. I mean, look Gustavo be an adjustment was always a hilarious scene just, I could not help thinking that the boys had a plan behind the head.  
Especially when I was back in the conference room, they had disappeared and the pattern with them.  
So that was why I now made my way to the building site of the apartment. I knew too well for their trust and I could not all messed up. My role was to minimize their silliness and I had no doubt they were about to prepare a huge.  
So that was why I was only half surprised when I saw some familiar brunette dressed as businesswoman currently in the process of discussing with the architect blond. Camille now had her back to me at the moment so she could not see me approach her, however, I could hear absolutely everything.

'' I need it all installed at 15h tomorrow afternoon at the Palms Woods and not Rocque Records as planned. '' I missed almost hitting my head against the walls as I realized what they had shenanigans I literally had my gag to continue listening to Camille. '' It will be done, I hope ? Because if you are not able, find someone who will. ''

'' Yes, pre built everything here. '' Accepted blonde with a professional smile making me look at her with wide eyes of disbelief. '' Tomorrow at 15 hours, everything will be ready for the clip. ''

Oh, this time I was going to kill them. Slowly and painfully.

Camille let a smile proud of her game before acting out a card from her pocket leaving me even more overwhelmed. '' Good, only call M. Griffin with this number, if you have any questions or encounter a problem. ''

''A problem ? Why would there be a problem? '' I finally intervened with my arms crossed over my chest as I could see Camille stiffen before she turned slowly toward me with a nervous laugh. '' Jacks Diamont . Assistant Big Time Rush and you are ? ''

'' I ... er ... Miss. Mayfield ? '' Replied the brunette in more than one question thah one answer and I shook my head before turning my gaze on the architect over the shoulder of Camille.

'' You'll excuse us ? Miss. Mayfield and I have things we need to discuss. '' I declared between my teeth with a tight smile before catching Camille's arm and pull her with a quick step with me. '' Were are they ? ''

Camille nodded quickly knowing there was no way to discuss before signing the road for me. I followed a not annoyed brown in tense silence until she risked a nervous look on me. '' You're very angry ?''

'' I'll first use Logan to hit Carlos and James and then I'll take care personally of the brain that stupid plan. '' Describing I snapped with my fists tight before turning to Camille with a manic smile . '' Does that answer your question ? ''

Camille widened her eyes before swallowing difficulty in shaking her head. '' So very angry. ''

'' I'm not angry. '' I sighed slightly loosening my fists before looking at Camille as the latter stopped with skepticism. '' Okay, maybe a little. But that's not the point. How did you even found yourself involved in ? ''

'' Oh well, I intended to repeat a scene of Kendall but he cut me off and asked for my help. '' Explained simply brown with a shrug.

'' Typical. '' I declared rolling my eyes. That was pretty hard not to get stuck with the boys. They had this way to take us with them like it was nothing. '' Okay, you know what ? You go ahead and I'll follow you at a distance. I want to give them a moment of hope before destroying them. ''

An evil smile settled on Camille's lips to my idea and she bumped her shoulder with mine in a playful way. '' So mean ! I love it.''

I shook my head on the brunette as she began to walk towards the exit outside the studio before remembering her acting game instead. '' Oh, by the way, it was really good play instead. Very professional.''

''I know. And you did not even sight. '' Camille called out over her shoulder conspiratorially referring to our little plan into action.

I was smiling from ear to another, rubbing my hands in anticipation and began to walk in the footsteps of Camille. I could see the sunlight filtering through a small open showing me that the boys probably waiting outside and I stopped when I heard the voice of Logan. Or at least, his imitation of Griffin.

'' Hello? Uh ... hm ... yes, I want that sets the Palms Woods and it jumps ... well, I have to stroke my llamas, goodbye. ''

'' Yes! '' Emerges Kendall cry making me shake my head at their idiocies.

And I took the next reporting Camille as my sign for my departure. '' How I got it. ''

'' No, all you have done is bring us problems. '' I heard the voice of Logan panicked.

'' Oh that, I don't tell you. '' I accepted, crossing my arms over my chest like all the boys turned to me with little shrill cries.

'' Jacks! '' Shouted my idiot brother in horror before catching Kendall to use as a shield. '' Oh my God, she looks angry. She's angry. Kendall, what are we going to do ? ''

Kendall gave a look at the boys over his shoulder before rolling his eyes with pretension. '' But nah, She does not look angry. She ... okay, she's angry. Logan ! ''

I rolled my eyes as Kendall suddenly grabbed Logan in turn before posting before me. Brown widened his eyes in panic before raising his hands before his face in fear. '' It's not my fault. I told them it was going to attract us problem. ''

'' Oh, our little Logi. '' Kendall Recognized with a mocking pout making me sigh at the loss of total time. '' Still optimistic. ''

'' Always the terror meter. '' Said Carlos taking part because Kendall was confident enough to talk right now.

'' Still as sexy. '' Ended Camille making me smile despite my irritated state while the boys turned to brown with strange expressions.

I shook my head slightly amused before stopping at Logan sides sparking a burst of brown before he closed his eyes are already preparing for my attack. '' First of all, now I understand why you agreed Camille. Then you are true idiots ! Logan is realistic and I'll probably get fired because of you. ''

'' But you make yourself fired making us happy. '' James corrected me and immediately I turned to him with an icy sheen making him swallowing before he grabbed Kendall again as a shield. '' That was the idea of Kendall. ''

'' Of course it was the idea of Kendall. You would not have been able to come up with something like that. '' I accepted forcefully before turning my head to look at Logan. '' Well, maybe Yoshi but he does not react well under pressure and ... he's a wimp. ''

'' Hey! '' Exclaimed Logan in the offense as opposed to boys who laughed to the fullest. '' I'm not a wimp and ... ''

'' Uh, yes, you are. ''

''No I'm not.''

''Yes, you are.''

''No I'm not.''

''Yes.''

''No.''

''No.''

'' Yes ... oh, ah! '' I shrugged an eyebrow with a victorious smile as Logan stomped his foot in irritation before he turned to Kendall. '' No, I'm not. And you can tell me what you gonna tell your mother when a hundred employees will invade our apartment tomorrow from 11 to 15 hours. ''

I signed towards Logan to show my support before turning to Kendall on expectantly. Dirty blonde stared at us under pressure before quickly shrug his shoulders in precipitation nonchalantly. '' Relax, I'll end up finding a solution. You know me.''

'' Yeah, that's it ! '' I would lash out, raising my arms in the air in exasperation. '' Well while you do it, I'm going back to work while I still can. Because flash info guys ... I LOVE THIS WORK! ''

They jumped simultaneously at my blast making me raise my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose before turning on my heels.

However, I had not even stepped a familiar line of boys suddenly barred my way with alarmed expressions. '' But you're our assistant that means that if one is exempt from the studio then you, too, sis . ''

'' Oh, yes! It's true you're right! Gosh, what a fool I am ! '' Me I exclaimed in a tone falsely sweet sparking relaxed heads nodding boys before quickly compose my sullen expression in a mine as I was hitting my feet all my strength on that of my brother. '' In your dreams! Morons! ''

Kendall and boys hastened to push out of the way of the brunette as she passed between them, before turning back to watch walk away with grimaces.

'' This time it's official! '' Logan exploded in an almost manic jump before pointing back of Jacks in panic. '' She hate us ! She hate us, guys! ''

James quickly nodded in agreement hopping on one leg before literally falling to the ground face against the ground. '' I think that she ... like ... really ... work.''

Kendall looked at his friend on the floor with a grin before turning his pensive look on the little face in retirement her best friend. This plan seemed really great at the beginning and again he thought. Only it was not as cool if Jacks was not part of the team.

In fact, he was in really hate the job of brown. They spent time together just now and that made her take a part against them. Yeah, he did not like having Jacks against them. His friends were all for him and if he accept this deal was to enjoy this adventure with each of them.

'' I know! '' Arises suddenly the voice of Carlos through his thoughts and Kendall turned to look at his friend excited. '' We do that as it Jacks had never been in the plan from the beginning so she can keep her job. ''

'' Jacks was never in the plan from the beginning! '' Logan recalled with an incredulous expression on the stupidity of his friend.

'' Oh, and so what, the wimp? '' Challenged Carlos choosing again a fight against Logan.

And as usual, the two exploded into a fight on the floor leaving Kendall watching his friend with an amused nod.

The ding of the elevator doors sound and I leaned heavily against the metal wall with a deep sigh of weariness. Catching the absurdities of the boys had been impossible after the intervention of Camille and Logan so I do the best of my day to look like a model employee. This had been to act on all fronts and both say that it was not an easy task.  
That was why I really needed this break boys now.

However, I lived not only with James but now with all these idiots who wanted to say that when I entered inside our horrible apartment, they were already all seated around the table while Mrs. Knight was busy currently dinner.

They did not seem to have noticed me yet so I was hoping to make a quick walk to my room and lock myself inside for the rest of the evening,just I did not count on the maternal sixth sense of Mrs. Knight .

I had not even managed to counter past the red-haired woman suddenly turned to me with a huge smile light. '' Jacks, you're finally here. How was work ? ''

The intervention of the red immediately called out the boys and I was freezing a moment in my steps before turning to Jennifer.

'' It was great but exhausting so uh ... I'll just go to my room and skip dinner. '' I hastened to walk to the door of my room only voice precipitate of Jennifer stopped me again in my footsteps.

'' Oh, no, no, no, sweetheart ! You have to eat. '' I turned with a pleading expression but it seems that the woman was formidable as she gave me a sweet smile before pulling me to the table where the boys now made me uncertain glances. '' Come on, I made hot dogs for everyone. ''

I followed the woman with a slight "fine" before sitting down with a relatively bored expression.

'' Hey, Jacks, you wanna hear a funny story ? '' Carlos called me out with his silly grin usual.

I turned immediately to the boy before crossing my arms over my chest with a sarcastic smile. '' Oh, like the story that my stupid twin brother and his best friends are going to get me fired and probably put us on the street ? ''

'' Yep, still upset. '' Carlos grinned, turning to my brother with a dog expression beaten and I rolled my eyes before turning to Jennifer as she walked towards us with a hot dog tray.

'' Oh to do, I forgot. '' The redhead stopped at my height with a jovial smile. '' Tomorrow I'll try to find work so I would not be here between 11 and 15 hours. ''

I hit my head once on the edge of the table at the same time that Carlos threw himself on the hot dog plate sparking light of Jennifer cringed while Kendall turned to Logan with a knowing smile.

'' Yeah, ok, it falls pretty well. '' Accepted Logan before quickly resume. '' But what do we do now ?''

I raised my head immediately, raising my hand to challenge the boys before getting up the table quickly. '' Yeah, I really don't want to know. It's already bad enough that I did not say anything. ''

'' Oh, no, no, Jacks pity! Don't leave me here alone. '' Pried immediately Logan suddenly rising from his chair to keep me and I gave an annoyed look on brown before looking at the other three at the table.

I frowned my nose at the sight of my idiot brother forge bandana around his wrist with teeth before yielding turning to Kendall expectantly. '' Fine! So tell me your great plan for the future ? ''

'' I have no idea. '' Replied the blonde with a mischievous smile giving me want to hit my head against the wall. '' I'm surprised that even being got there. ''

'' Look, wrist-dana! '' James said, raising his wrists on either side of his face with that stupid smile before waving his hands before his face. '' Hey! Hey ! Ooh! ''

'' Ok, we have to take care of Gustavo. '' Kendall said openly ignoring James since it was probably the best thing to do before he went in thinking. '' We would need someone think like him. Someone who is as tortured as he. Where will we find some of twisted too ? ''

The blond boy had scarcely finished speaking than any heads turned instantly to me and I threw my head back before looking immediately for my phone in the back pocket of my jeans.

I typed a quick message to the devil himself before pointing my finger severely on the quartet. '' Okay, I'll help you on that point but if we get caught, what will probably happen. I deny everything in block, is that clear ? ''

'' Yeah! Finally I found you, sis. '' James suddenly appeared at my side before tighten me in his side immediately making me wince in disgust. '' Oh, I know, we should be called the team bandanas twins!''

I repelled hard in the sides before readjust my cap with a burst on the long brown hair. '' No. ''

The sound of the door opening of entry we called out and I gave an apologetic look on Katie as she actively walking toward me with a board under her arm. '' We really will help them in this stupid plan?''

'' I learned that when you can not go against them then just walk with them. '' I replied with a shrug before sitting on the couch.

'' We'll talk later of your lack of fighting spirit. '' Said Katie in professional tone eliciting strange looks of the boys in our direction while the brunette moved the board in front of us. '' Okay, first, it will you have to other future celebrities of Palms Woods. I recommend Jennifer's for their audacity. Then you will have to cordless power tools, sawdust, passwords not too tacky and ... ''

'' Wait, Katie. '' Intervened Kendall raising a hand to sign the array containing the steps of the plane of the brunette. '' Where did you get your board ? ''

Katie instantly hoisted a guilty expression as she looked away in thought and I suspected that it had something to do with board of Bitters at the entrance of the hotel. The man would probably have a heart attack when he was realizing it.

'' And speaking of Bitters, it will keep in a cage all day. But the key to the whole operation of "restoration of the apartment" based on two essential things. '' Katie said pointing the board with a pointer before signing me with a look at once making me shake my head. '' the first will be to convince Gustavo turn the interviews by the pool like the sexy dog, dog kibble pub. ''

'' Right! '' Kendall accepted forgetting the second half before he turned to us with mischief. '' And once the den of construction is completed, it will be too late. And he will have no other choice but to turn our music here at home. ''

'' Ow! Ow! You forget the second part essential ! '' Logan recalled with a phrase heard as he signed to katie.

Katie nodded her head in agreement before pointing me with her pointer. '' That's where Jacks comes into play. Her infiltration with Kelly and Gustavo we will essential. She will be our correspondent throughout the operation. ''

I threw my head at once against the back of the couch in disbelief before pinch the nose bridge. '' Why did I always seem to sell my soul when I make a deal with you, Katie? ''

'' You're the one who asked my help. '' Katie said casually before taking everything seriously. '' As for me, I want to go down the slide first. ''

'' Oh, no, huh! This will be me in first. '' Carlos Objected instantly soon contradicted by Katie.

I hit my forehead with their stupidities before releasing a sigh of relief when Kendall reached. '' You descend TOGETHER! ''

Well, that was before my brother fool got up from the couch by tying a bandanas around his head as a sort of superhero of some sort. '' Let's go! ''

He pulled bandana several different colors of the back pocket of his jeans before letting a smile adorning his lips making me raise my hands to the sky.

'' We will not wear your bandana. '' Declared the boys in unison and I rose from my place with a casual expression.

'' The bandana that's cool. '' Defended James and I rolled my eyes before taking one of his bandanas. '' Hey, I know you had the avant-garde style, sis. ''

'' I needed a cloth to dust. '' I replied with a shrug before walking towards my room collecting a horrified expression of James.

The latter immediately threw after me shouting to me to return his bandana and how I was not worthy to carry.

'' Okay, let's do that. ''

I rubbed my hands together slightly anxious before starting to walk toward Kelly and Gustavo simply to raise an eyebrow in disbelief when I spotted Gustavo decor meant to represent water and the beach. One of the cameramen stood even a plastic seagull above the sign at the end of a fishing rod.

'' You will still not turn here? '' Asked Kelly immediately in disbelief as she signed the sign over her shoulder.

'' I do what I want. '' Defended by Gustavo decision-framing with his hands making me roll my eyes.

Kelly turned to me with annoyance before moving to Gustavo. '' Futjisaki will immediately see that this is not the sea. ''

'' Futjisaki at least two hundred years, Kelly. '' Objected Gustavo with a face making me roll my eyes again before I was posting to the side of the brown for support. '' He barely remembers his yogurt prefer. Oh and anyway, this IS ME WHO DECIDES! ''

I let a disdainful sniff stopping Gustavo immediately in its tracks before he turned to me. '' You're going to ridicule you. And then lose your job. ''

'' YOU, THE BABYSITTER OF DOGGIE! '' Barked immediately Gustavo accelerating pace to stand before me in annoyance.

I raised an eyebrow, crossing my arms over my chest in defiance eliciting a twitch of the human jaw.

'' Silence! '

''Really ? That's all you have? '' I mocked smirked while Kelly seriously waved her hand over her neck and told me to cut it. '' Even a kid in preschool more divided. Boubouh! ''

Gustavo began to tremble as he usually did when he was about to explode and I kept my foot against the man as he pricked me in the shoulder. '' And bam! So what do you say to that, boy ? ''

'' Well, I say that ! '' I replied with attitude before prick him in the arm in turn.

Kelly immediately struck her forehead in surrender before staring at us through her fingers in anticipation of what was to follow. '' Oh, no! ''

The next thing I knew was that Gustavo and I started a fight. I pricked in the arm and Gustavo remake exactly the same. At least for a while because I finally caught the man in a headlock before releasing a scream when he slammed me to the ground with a cry of war.

Kelly immediately threw to us to try to stop the fight and it was exactly how the boys found us when they walked through the studio.

The boys soon widened their eyes in disbelief before quickly pulling me out of their managers while Kelly was eager to help Gustavo to recover. '' Come and fight, if you are a man! ''

'' Ah! Ah! YOU ARE NOT A MAN! '' Barked Gustavo back waving his fists in front of him while the boys had trouble holding me back.

'' But damn, what's going on here? '' Exclaimed Kendall, raising his arms in exasperation.

'' Quiet! '' Called out Gustavo raising his hand toward the boys in a tone of serene again. '' No move! What's the matter ?''

Kendall gave a look at all the boys in hesitation before showing a series of pictures of the pool at the Palms Woods. '' We took pictures at the pool at the Palms Woods. This is the coolest pool ever. Water carries really happy. ''

Kelly took pictures of boys while Kendall went on to explain the advantages of the latter for the interviews.

'' Babysitter of DOGGIE! '' Called out immediately Gustavo snapping his fingers and I straightened my shirt with attitude before mailing me off the boring man. '' When like that dogs are the dogs realize my clips now? ''

'' And that you are surprised? '' I replied, crossing my arms over my chest collecting large eyes boys while Gustavo pointed the finger at me with a "touched".

However, he turned sharply to the boys, raising his voice again. '' And you know what ? It's not you who decided, okay? You've just stuffed animals and I'm the coach. Then, SIT ! ''

The boys remained standing with defeats their expressions and Gustavo finally asked to stand just to see them sit on the couch in a pile making me shake my head in disbelief.

'' Gustavo, the pool looks great. '' Intervened Kelly enthusiastically before posting alongside the boys. '' And that's pretty close to here so we can turn back the clip in the super digs the young to 15 hours, it's perfect. ''

The boys began to shake and talk at the same time causing a rama-if his incomprehensible and loud before Gustavo frankly pointed to in exasperation. '' No talking ! You do what I tell you to do and there ... it's no ! NO ! NO !''

Gustavo began to jump in the explosion and I started to run toward the boys as the decor curtain fell and all other technical equipment.

'' Ok, we'll do interviews at the Palms Woods. ''

I shook my head before quickly make my way to the boys to be spirited styling with a program board to hand. '' Okay, so we estimate your interviews will last 10 to 15 minutes. Therefore 1:00. Obviously this will not be enough for the end of the building so what's the big picture here ? ''

'' The bird is in his cage and Jennifer's are in place. '' Katie Intervened suddenly from nowhere making me stare at her in disbelief.

Kendall nodded his head before giving me a conspiratorial smile. '' Come on friends. Remember your duties. ''

I backed as they jumped every four out of their seats before crossing my arms against my program board as Kendall reminded everyone's tasks. '' James, you slowed Gustavo. Carlos, Katie and Camille, you go to Rocque Records and you pretend to build the pad. While Logan, Jacks and I did install the slide and all other electronic stuff. ''

'' Ow! Ow! Me ? Since when? '' I intervened by signing me in surprise and annoyance.

Kendall immediately gave me a secret smile before slinging his arm around my shoulders to bring me to his side withdrawing me an annoyed grimace. '' Since now! ''

'' Come on, let's go! '' Called out Gustavo on the other side of the pool before framing his hands on James. '' James, you start, I'll take care of the other three pooches later. ''

Kendal took shape of war paint on the cheeks before suddenly bring me to his side and make me squirm in his arms as he drew me in my turn to the face before pulling me with him to work together others.

I noticed the missing member of our team and I rolled my eyes before pulling on the sleeve of the shirt Kendall to make him come to a stop before signing in Logan who was always on the edge of the pool.

'' But what does he do ? '' Kendall whispered, raising his hands to heaven.

''I got him. '' I declared before push him towards the entrance of the hotel to make him a sign to go forward. '' We will be joined later. ''

However, the boy hurried to catch my wrist making me look at him with a raised eyebrow in the interrogation. '' It's really cool that we do it together. Like before.''

'' As much as this is great and all. Kendall plan! '' I reminded with a bored sparking a broad look of blond and I let a smile replace my annoyed as I watched him run toward the entrance.

I had to admit that it felt good to be back in the plans of boys.

The thought of Logan broke into my dreamy thoughts and I rushed quickly toward the pool before pulling him outside the hotel. I soon locate Kendall hide behind a tree and I gave a strange look on him as he handed us blond camouflage caps with leaves hanging above.

The familiar music of James Bond could be heard around us and I gave a look at Kendall before shaking my head in my focusing more attention to the entrance of the hotel.

'' Uh, make-up, was really necessary? '' Logan asked skeptically.

Kendall was immediately turned to us with a radio in hand. '' No, but the music it puts us in the mood. ''

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of it all before gasp when I felt the boys get up before shooting with them in a race within the hotel.

One of Jennifer's were already waiting for us in a business suit and boys pointed the finger on her before pulling me back with them. '' Jennifer your turn. ''

However, the brunette hastened to hold me since I was the one draw in all this here before giving a look at the boys.

'' Whether it be clear, we will appear in the clip. It will be seen by many people, I hope. Huh? '' Brown bargained seriously.

'' You're kidding, even people in Japan will see it. '' Replied nervously Kendall supported by Logan before he grabbed me by my arm again and forced me to follow behind the large plants of the lobby.

I looked between the opening with the boys as Jennifer greeted the architect before shaking my head as we watched the builders go ahead with the furniture of the apartment. '' That is so bad in a lot of reason. ''

'' Yes, and I still think this is a bad idea. '' Logan said, rising with Kendall at my side.

'' Hey, life without risk is a life without interest, friends. '' Kendall said, placing his hands on our shoulders before quickly recovering in a leap. '' When, take risks for the 2J . ''

Logan and I watched him slip away again in a race and Kendall paused before rolling his eyes as he turned back to take us with him. I got rid of that stupid hat on my way and readjust my own cap before coming to a halt alongside the boys in front of the closed door of our apartment.

Logan was the first to look against the door to listen advanced work and I leaned on Kendall as he leaned over Logan expectantly before giving a playful hit on Brown. '' It's a good start . You see, I had that there was nothing to worry about. ''

Logan's phone suddenly rang making me look at him with wide eyes and he immediately turned in horror at the sight of the identifier. '' No, it's the chief decorations! What do we tell her ? ''

Kendall hurried to pick up the phone of Logan hands and brought it to his ear forcing me to lean on him to hear the conversation. The blond immediately handed me the phone making me look at the camera in horror and I hastened to give it to Logan who recrossed the Kendall. Only, the dirty blonde was more tenacious as he forced Logan to pick up the phone before walking him heavily on the foot.

'' Hello? '' I leaned together Kendall and widened my eyes at the next request of the blonde. Logan immediately hid the left voice and looked at us in a panic. '' Holes in the ceiling, Kendall! No ! No ! We'll get arrested! ''

The blonde asked again if we've gave her permission and Kendall thought for a moment before finally shaking his head in denial. Only Logan grimaced for a moment before finally accepting resume communication before quickly hanging up.

I watched in disbelief the brown before hitting my forehead as he turned to Kendall. '' You'd better be right for this story risks. ''

Suddenly a huge explosion could be heard and Logan immediately jumped into Kendall's arm while I was sinking down the wall crying in a whimper. '' Oh my God, we're going to jail ! We'll have to wear orange jumpsuits and I should keep a constantly toothbrush with me. I'm too young to die. ''

Just like this it could not be worse. The three landed Jennifer shouting "red alert" about Bitters before stopping abruptly to the agreement of many explosions making me moan more in horror.  
This could not be worse.

'' Will you be ready to make a horror movie scene? '' Kendall suggested with a grin and I hit my head more against the wall.

The blonde jennifer immediately put her hand on her hip before announcing the girls we obviously wanted something they haggle before. '' You give us roles with the dialogue in your next three clips. You iron our clothes for a month and we do hearts in your next video. ''

'' All right! '' Logan Accepted immediately rushed.

'' Pass the Ketchup! '' Sighed Jennifer Blonde and boys were eager to give their tubes.

The girls immediately soaked in ketchup while Logan and Kendall turned to me with critical expressions while I turned to them and sobbed more. The boys looked a while before come together to drag myself on the floor before locking me with them in one of the hotel cubbyholes.

'' We ... are ... dead! '' I sobbed in despair and Logan quickly turned to me before sticking his hand over my mouth before moaning as he felt my drool.

'' Shhh! '' Lectured Kendall giving us a look before sticking against the door to listen to Jennifer shares.

Suddenly the shrill cries of agreement stopped me in my fake sobs and I leaned with the boys outside the front closet to look slightly impressed my head. '' They are strong. ''

'' Ok, Bitters is way down. '' Announced Kendall watching the layers of the elevator while I banged my fist with Logan in victory. '' We have just occupy Gustavo, a little more time. ''

'' It's amazing, I feel that it will really work. '' Logan said in excitement before continuing with a shrug just the same time as the elevator doors opened to reveal Gustavo and Bitters. '' I was even more afraid. ''

I let a screech along with boys and hung me in Logan as he clung to Kendall in horror.

'' Why is it that Jennifer's put ketchup all over my marvelous home ? '' Accused Bitters holding a fry with ketchup on it as a sign of evidence.

However, we did not even have time to answer as Gustavo grabbed fried Bitter before putting it in his mouth before grabbing boys by their shirts while leading them to the pool. '' You three ! At the pool, immediately! ''

I hurried to follow after the boys as Kendall warned James that Bitters went back upstairs and therefore to our apartment.

I stood beside my brother with a defeat expression and shook my head in despair. '' This time we're really going to jail. ''

'' Huh, what? '' James exclaimed in horror. '' I can't go to jail. The orange is wrong with that face ! ''

'' Well, what do you suggest then ? '' Retorted I uncrossing my arms to my chest in frustration.

James suddenly pulled out two bandanas of different colors before raising his eyebrows at me.

'' I would not wear bandanas. '' I categorically declared before raising my shoulders. '' But I can help you put them. ''

I grabbed immediately the violet banadanas James before taking exactly what he asked me to do. Once we were finished, he had his face completely covered with several bandanas here and there along his body.

We even managed to make a cloak to make him look like a superhero type.

I honestly wondered to what point I accepted all this madness.

However, I did not really have time to think about that thought as James suddenly grabbed my hand with hers before going to run through the hotel lobby. We ate once the emergency stairs as fast as we could and I soon to hide behind the nearest wall as we reached our floor.

James rushed straight through the corridor before suddenly stopping in a break when he saw Mr. Bitters. The man stared at him in disbelief before releasing a shrill cry when James pretended to attack. I literally had to hold my laughter at that particular moment and I urged me to join my brother when Bitters went into the nearest closet to hide.  
I helped James to close the lock before typing my hand in hers in victory once he turned to me.

'' Bandana-man and his sidekick yet struck! '' Exclaimed James before making a heroic break leaving me shrug my shoulders before I joined him. The latter removed his mask before putting his arm onmy shoulder with confidence. '' So bandanas is not cool? ''

Suddenly, a scream like that of an ogre become far too familiar to me during the last week could be heard and I gave James a look of horror before pushing forward in a rush.

We functions us straight to our apartment through the emergency stairs and I had to literally pause when I saw inside.

It looked exactly like the den of the young and no pun intended, it was awesome!

James rushed straight to the orange couch and I noticed only now the presence of Kelly and Gustavo.

At the entrance to my brother, the two immediately turned to me and I raised my hand shyly before shaking in their direction while the boys full advantage of the apartment. Logan was currently in the process of turning on itself on the stools, James was on the couch, Kendall played mini hockey game when Carlos ...

''TOBOGGAN !''

I looked up at the ceiling just to see Carlos put his helmet to Katie sides before he rushed toward the huge yellow slide leading to our floor.

Gustavo instantly turned to Kelly about to give us a heart attack and I had to hasten to join the brunette to shake my head. '' It's too late. We will never have time to go back to the studio. ''

'' We'll talk about it for later. '' Kelly threatened pulling me with her by my shirt before turning back to Gustavo as it nothing had happened. '' We are forced to shoot the video of Futjisaki here or you and me, tomorrow we will be unemployed. ''

Gustavo immediately turned to the boys with a gasp in horror before walking straight to Kendall. The latter stopped by preparing mentally for what was to follow and Gustavo quickly grabbed like a rag doll before shouting in his face. '' Projector and ... CAMERA! ''

I quickly bustled me to help Kelly to put everything in place for the video shoot while the boys went to makeup and skins. I hurried to check the whereabouts Jennifer's and all the extras on the list before explaining to each of them the course of filming. I placed the Jennifer's on the side of the counter expressly disregarding Gustavo barking and tried not to wince every time.  
That was until the boys were again their appearances in new clothes signaling the beginning of the clip.  
Where at least that was what I thought.

I was already on my way to stand alongside Gustavo and watch the video with him when Kelly stopped in front of me questioning the attention of everyone. '' You're not even dressed ? ''

'' What? '' Me I exclaimed in misunderstanding and Brown put a hand on her hip before rolling hers eyes and train me with her in one of the rooms that had been used for boys to change.

I did not even have time to protest as Kelly threw me a pair of skinny jeans with plain long white T-shirt with short sleeves rolled up and a black cap.

I watched the holding time with a strange look before turning my eyes on Kelly just gasp when the brunette immediately threw herself on me. She undressed me almost like the designers did with the boys on their first day here and I had to literally hold the brunette when she widened her eyes at the sight of my long brown curls.

'' Your hair is long ! '' Exclaimed the brunette in surprise.

I put my hands at once against her mouth in panic before giving wary glances over my shoulder.

I turned to Kelly and gave an expression of plea to try to make her understand the situation. '' I can explain but please, you have to promise not to tell anyone. ''

Kelly frowned in confusion and I whispered a little "pity" collecting a rolling of the eyes from brown before removing my hands.

'' You explain to me later. Meanwhile, we have a clip to turn. '' The brunette quickly handed my cap in place, being careful not to leave any bit beyond and pulled me back into the living room.

She motioned for me to put myself together before the toboggan run alongside Gustavo and he cried out shooting began.

Finally, after three hours of shooting, I finally thought it was good and it seems that Gustavo too. '' Cut! Go straight to the assembly. Come on, pack up. ''

I turned immediately to the architects as they began to move throughout the apartment and I literally had to make an effort not to cry out my frustration.

The boys groaned and argued only Gustavo hastened to take advantage of our misfortune.

'' There but tell the guys, you thought still not that you could keep all this stuff for you. '' Gustavo immediately began to laugh a maniacal way and I gave a look at Kelly with platitude. ' 'Oh, that's too funny. Doggies thought they were smarter than big dogs, dogs. Woof, woof, woof! ''

I walked straight to the nearest wall and began to beat my forehead against it as Gustavo ordered his employees to continue with the move while the boys were running around unnecessarily trying to hold manufacturers.

In the space of a moment, our apartment back to his old and shabby furniture and I slid along the wall in defeat while the boys fell back on our old couch.

Gustavo marched straight to the boys before he continue to destroy our morale is already low. '' I have to admit even as we shot a very nice clip this afternoon. Hopefully Futjisaki think the same thing when he sees it. ''

It turned out that we really did not have long to wait for our response. Well at least the boys because it turned out that I was still fired.

I assumed that my little fight with Gustavo over the stroke of the apartment had been too much for the man.

However, this was not really a big concern for me right now.

'' Hey, Katie! You think I can get off this slide into how minute ? '' I screamed at the top of our new slide.

It seems that Gustavo and Kelly had finally changed their mind to the apartment and I took advantage of every moment without the boys to play with the furniture. At least, until the opening of the door followed by the entry of heads bowed boys called out to me.

I threw myself in the huge water slide before turning quickly to straighten me Katie sides as the boys took knowledge of our new apartment with astonished expressions.

'' Hey! '' Exclaimed Katie in the euphoria of the moment before drawing me with her alongside on the orange couch.

'' I love what you've done to the room. '' Felicited Jennifer and was all it took for the boys rush around the mini-game table hockey.

A familiar growl forced me to take my eyes of the boys and I instantly lost my smile at the entrance of Gustavo and Kelly. '' Well done guys. Good work.''

'' Frankly, it's too nice. '' Immediately thanked Kendall still slightly in shock.

'' No, it is only a small bones. '' Objected Gustavo excluding his glasses making me raise an eyebrow in bewilderment.

Logan seemed shared the same confusion and Gustavo hastened to clarify. '' I've realized today. Well almost. If we really want to cause pooches as appropriate, must be rewarded from time to time. So here's the bones. But it's the latter, right ? ''

'' And we lost a whole day of rehearsal then you want the studio tomorrow morning at 7am sharp. '' Kelly said in signing the boys seriously.

However, Gustavo hastened to correct the dark. '' Except for Jacks, she will be there at 6:30 am! ''

'' Ow! Ow! I thought I was fired? '' Intervened , rising from my seat of the sofa.

The boys turned immediately towards me in disbelief and spoke again in unison. '' Fired ? ''

'' Yeah, well you're rehired. '' Gustavo replied with a nod before pointing his finger directly at me. '' Provided that she knows manage her anger problem, of course. ''

'' If you manage yours. '' Retorted I said with a shrug collecting glances impress of boys as they waited for the explosion of Gustavo, only man merely stare at me before to stay with my height an outstretched hand.

''It's a deal.''

I was about to shake hands with Gustavo when suddenly the sound of several knock against the wall called out to us. I wide my eyes in making me immediately and stationed alongside James in apprehension. '' Are you thinking what I think? ''

Bitters suddenly crossed the wall making me wince at the same time that my brother and I tried to look as innocent as possible.

'' You have to change the room ? '' Exclaimed Bitters by reading our new apartment in horror. '' You have completely destroyed this magnificent apartment. ''

'' You had locked him in the broom closet, James ? '' Logan snapped his teeth signing Bitters and James turned to me immediately.

'' What? Phew! No ! '' I answered instead of raising my brother an incredulous look of Logan.

'' You helped! ''

''Nope ! It's bandana-man and his great sidekick. '' James corrected leaving a bandana from his pocket.

I hit my forehead on the stupidity of my brother before turning to his Bitters explosion. '' It's a willful violation of the contract. Ah, cool the slide. I want you cleared this place tomorrow morning. ''

'' And if you were offered some bucks for your loyal service? '' Kelly suggested holding an already addressed Bitters check with a tight smile.

Bitters instantly took the check before we want a good day and welcome to the Palms Woods before he release.

The boys threw themselves immediately on the table hockey while I shared an anxious look with Kelly.

Brown exchanged a few words with Gustavo before he went bang and I knew this was the moment that I dreaded. I signed Kelly to the front door and Brown followed me quickly.

I was taking a break to close the door and gave a look at the four noisy not far beyond.

A smile immediately moved my lips at the thought of the day and I had to admit it felt good.

* * *

 **I have yet many chapter to show you so it would be nice to know what you think of this story : )**

 **PS: My language is not English so I try to do the best I can. Be kind on this ^^**

 _ **XOXO Love is weaknesse**_


	6. Explosive duo

**Hey, I changed the character of Jacks! I thought Hailee Steinfield longer fit my image of the pretty brunette: D Anyway, enjoy much of this new chapter**

* * *

 _Jacks -_ _'' First, I'm a girl, that give always different then the problem is that even Logan could be a bad boy compared to you . And he's the sweetest boys I know. ''_

 _In the street, walls tagged,_

 _Neon lights illuminate the quarters_

 _Each of us is on a mission_

 _Ooooh, Yeah,_

 _The night is just beginning, the streets are already full,_

 _The day was crazy_  
 _But tonight, the city is ours_

 _I waved my head along with Kelly and boys were a demonstration of their new song in the recording room. This sound was really great and I had to recognize that the Pop music growing about me._

 _Take advantage of it until the morning_

 _The day was crazy_  
 _But tonight, the city is ours._

The last note of the boys lingered in the air along with Gustavo cut the soundtrack and Logan rose immediately his arms in the air just to make me wince as he struck Carlos directly in the face.

'' At least he improves in singing. '' I declared giving a hesitant look at Gustavo and he gave me a burst before throwing his helmet on his turntables.

I hastened to remove my headphones at the same time that Kelly before quickly follow after Gustavo as he stopped in front of the boys. '' Gustavo, this song is great. ''

'' Yes, I know it's great, it's me who have written. '' Replied Gustavo with claim in response to Kendall and I raised my eyes along with Kelly before giving a look on the man as he actively resumed. '' By cons, this is the group that is not great. ''

I gave an incredulous look on Gustavo before crossing my arms over my chest as he walked in front of boys. '' Because it lacks the secret ingredient of the rock'n roll attitude. ''

'' From the hair gel ? '' James suggested immediately before being quickly cut by Carlos and Logan.

'' From the frozen raspberry? ''

''Leather ? I hate leather! '' Logan said, throwing his head back before looking Gustavo as put his arm around his shoulders.

'' The bad boy. '' Answered Gustavo in standing behind the boys. '' You know, the kind of rebel with bad character who nevertheless like a dance genius. I want one of you volunteer. It will Kendall ! ''

I watched all the boys with pure disbelief look before exploding in uncontrollable laughter sparking all the attention on me. I literally held my stomach in laughter as I walked straight to the blonde to take me with him.

'' Is this a joke ? Are you watching him ? '' Me I exclaimed between two laugh as I pointed him with my finger before kneading his soft cheeks and silky hair. '' With those dimples, his bright green eyes and say nothing, his vests ! ''

'' Hey, what's wrong with my vests ? And my dimples and eyes ? '' Exploded immediately Kendall waving in front of me making me snort with amusement. '' And besides, you wear the same jackets than me. ''

I gave a look at Logan before giving another look at Kendall and crossed my arms over my chest. '' First, I'm a girl, that give always different then the problem is that even Logan could be a bad boy compared to you . And he is the sweetest boys I know. ''

'' I'm not sure it was a compliment. '' Logan commented immediately with a frown.

I leaned lightly on the shoulder of Kendall to watch Logan with my lips pursed in thought. '' I'm not certain that it was. ''

'' Can we return to the point! '' Muttered Kendall with boredom before turning to Gustavo. '' Why we need to have a bad boy ? ''

Just then, Gustavo signed towards Kelly and the latter pulled out her phone with Griffin image before pressing the speaker to leave a voice message to the open air. '' Gustavo, is Griffin . The group needs a bad boy, goodbye. ''

'' I confess that I can't take him and he LEADS ME! '' Barked Gustavo removing his colored glasses. '' But the above, he's right. ''

'' But none of them even to a mean bone in them ! '' I intervened, raising my hands in frustration. '' Look at them ! They are adorable puppies. No bulldogs. ''

'' This is the tradition in all the rock bands. Come! '' Gustavo refuted immediately before taking my arm in irritation and take me with him outside the studio for posters of his boys band. '' Look, the way to turn his back to the other members of the group ? Bad boy! ''

I rolled my eyes before following Gustavo with the boys as he showed us another poster with another member turn again back turned and dark clothing.

'' But it can be a bad boy group as we have seen with the experience of 95. Bad Boys '' Kelly said removing one of the tables to show a group poster with all members returned.

'' They sold CD zero. ''

'' But we have is buddy, we never turn their backs to each other. '' Argued Kendall raising boys to support him with nods while I was signing finger as proof.

''See ? On the lovely loyal puppies ! ''

Although had not counted on the perseverance of Gustavo. '' Then let me inform you of the second Rock'n Roll of secrecy. The bad boy is the most popular member of the group. Whoever gets the most money and the one who comes out with the most beautiful girls. ''

James, Logan and Carlos looked for the space of a moment before suddenly rushing to Gustavo, claiming they wanted to be the next bad boy of the group while I rubbed my temples in disbelief and boredom.

'' Okay! '' I sighed, pushing through the boys who were currently in the process of jostling for Gustavo attention and I stopped to Kelly sides before shaking my head. '' I think I will go home now. When it's idiots have finished fighting, you'll be able to tell them that I left. ''

'' You think I'm going to need to separate them ? '' Asked the brunette looking boys keep fighting and I shrugged my shoulders in uncertainty.

I wished her good luck before turning my heels and make my way to the elevator of Rocque Records. I waited until the doors closed behind me to get my Ipod to the back pocket of my jeans and thrust before my headphones to my music at full speed.

 _All I need is five minutes_

 _If you can see the signs_

 _All I need is five minutes_

 _If you read between the lines_

 _One for the eyes and_

 _One for the voices_

 _One for the touch, one for the soft grin_

 _And then the kisses_

 _And then the kisses_

 _All I need is five minutes (x5)_

 _Start the ignition_

 _All I need is your look_

 _To hang my imagination_

 _All I need is your view_

 _To picture your position_

 _We could get away_

 _ride horses_

 _Sail along the bay, drink from the_

 _And then the kisses_

 _Following courses_

 _And again the kisses_

 _Following courses_

 _Like a butterfly effect_

 _One hit of a cigarette_

 _Mistakes you don't regret_

 _All I need is five minutes_

 _Like a drug's side effects_

 _Like a ride on a rocket_

 _The love you don't suspect_

 _All I need is five minutes_

 _All I need is five minutes_

 _All I need is five minutes_

 _Like a butterfly effect_

 _One hit of a cigarette_

 _Mistakes you don't regret_

 _All I need five minutes_

 _Like a drug's side effects_

 _Like a ride on a rocket_

 _The love you don't suspect_

 _All I need is five minutes_

The ding of the elevator could be heard over my loud music and I did a double-take in embarrassment when the doors open on me. Do I really let myself sufficiently carried away by the music to sing out loud?  
Wait, since when I was even singing ?  
I shook my quick thoughts out of my head and untied my skateboard straps of my scheduled on my backpack before throwing it on the floor. I hit my foot on the unstable board and began to roll straight toward the Palm Woods.

My sense of direction had improved considerably since I arrived in LA even though it was probably because I was the same way every day. Thanks to Trip mode much quicker and my knowledge of the hotel's way, I ended up putting only a matter of minutes before arriving at the Palm Woods.  
I came immediately to a stop before the logo and the familiar input before hitting my foot on my board for a toggle. My skate flew through the air and I caught it in flight before taking a step inside the lobby of the familiar Palm Woods.  
I noticed Bitters behind the reception desk and I lifted my skate as a "hi" even if he merely to give me a growl in response bored as usual. I suspected that the man liked me not much at this stage.

Anyway, I went up quickly on our floor with the elevator and waited ding before I entered the hall just to pause at the sight of two police officers outside the door of our apartment. I immediately frowned my eyebrows thinking the worst about boys after the way I had left the studio before quickly pick up the pace.

'' ... It turns out that the guy with the ax is made goalkeeper of Palm Woods. '' I heard African-American officer explained making me amplify my frown. '' The blood was the jam.''

I stopped behind the two men before clearing my throat to get their attention and raised an eyebrow when I saw an evidence bag containing a donut raspberry. I turned immediately to Katie in the interrogation. '' Uh, what's going on, Katie ? ''

'' Okay! You mean my mother takes my head when I judge people while at first glance she takes a type for a serial killer while he was just a handyman who loves donuts ? ''

I literally was speechless before the tirade exasperate the brunette before quickly entered our apartment to keep me next to Katie with my arm around her shoulders and giving a nervous laugh on police officers. '' Don't pay attention to her. She … ''

'' Thank chickens. '' Katie abruptly cut me before slamming the door on the officers making me immediately return me to her in disbelief utter.

'' You just insulted police officers and slam the door in their face. '' Me I exclaimed alarmed by signing the gate called over my shoulder.

'' Did you not hear me ? Mom made me morality while ... ''

Just then, Mrs. Knight landed with a bang before greeting me and turn to Katie with an expression panicked. '' It was the police ? What did they say ?''

'' What the man with the ax is still free ! '' Replied Katie in a total lie making me look shaking my head before walking towards the couch.

Jennifer brought her hands to her face in horror while I grabbed a magazine from the coffee table before turning my attention to the redhead as she jumped suddenly at the entrance of three dressed and acting stupid as I assumed bad boys. Carlos began to jump on the coffee table unlike Logan struck in rhythm on the table hockey while James turned to me with the intention to push me off the couch.

I raised my hand curtly warning air way and continued reading my magazine. '' I think twice before acting, James. ''

Brown swallowed my threat to adjacent sub-before quickly retrace his steps to retrieve an empty bottle and folded it in his forehead toward Mrs. Knight. '' This is not the class that ! ''

'' Gustavo wants one of us become a bad boy. '' Explained Kendall leaning on his mother visibly confused and overwhelmed by these idiots.

Mme. Knight immediately turned to the three that are currently held every back turned to the others. '' But you're kind of you. ''

'' Exactly what I said ! '' I called from my place on the couch while continuing to read about this new Canadian artist.

God, is that they all have these cuts to surf and be young ? But seriously ? The voices of teenagers in full molts were not particularly cool to hear.

I jumped slightly as Jennifer suddenly turned to her son before grabbing him by the shoulders. '' Oh, I'm reassured that you're here. There is a maniac in the residence. ''

I was looking for Katie immediately with an expression merely annoyed to find her some sign placard for Kendall.

Kendall gave a strange look on his mother before watching his sister and hesitated in his answer. '' Oh, and um ... so, attention has to be. I promise.''

'' WE WANT A PIZZA! NOW! '' Ordered the three idiots pushing again this Bad boy of history and Jennifer turned around with a dark look instantly turning back the boys in fear.

I shook my head, sniffling as they instantly began in excuse walks and went back to my magazine.

Well, that was until some dirty blond literally threw himself next to me on the couch before tearing my hands magazine. '' What's your problem with my look. You never told me anything before. ''

'' Believe me, it's better that we abandon it. Besides, I've already said what was not you. '' I replied with a slight frown as I snapped the magazine of his hands. '' Plus, I was reading it so ... ''

'' Yes, well, we are currently having a conversation here so loose that magazine. '' Kendall again tried to break my glossy hands. '' Coward this magazine ! Coward ! Jacks, loose ... this magazine ! ''

I pulled on it with all my strength before releasing it abruptly sending the boy to the ground with an amused snort.

I shook my head when I woke up the sofa before crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned over the boy still on the floor, face against the ground. '' You said it yourself, you're not a Bad Boy so why you disturbed so much ? ''

'' Because! '' The blonde got up in a leap to stand in front of me and I sat up slightly to watch his full height. God cursed him and his giant size.

'' Oh, this is certainly an answer, Kendall. '' Me I laughed sarcastically before attempting to make a step forward.

The key word in all this was "attempted" because the blond immediately blocked my passage with a determination of expression. '' Answer my question Jacks. ''

I sighed heavily in trouble before rounding the blonde looking for its smaller counterpart. '' Katie ! Will you explain to your brother's boring here why Logan would probably look like a bad boy than him ? ''

'' Ah! Ah! '' Exploded in Logan suddenly appearing anywhere in hand next to us. '' So you think I'm the Bad Boy of the group! ''

''Milking Species !'' Exclaimed James, running straight towards us causing me to pinch the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

I looked at Kendall with platitudes like Carlos joined in turn to our little conversation and shook my head with apathy. '' I thought you were my friend, Jacks. ''

'' Okay! '' I screamed, raising my hands up in irritation before pushing Kendall out of my way and catch Katie's arm and pull me towards the exit. '' I'm out of this conversation and this apartment. ''

That said, it was not counting on the intervention of Jennifer doing us back a meter in surprise. '' No, you can not take a walk in the Palm Woods! It's too dangerous.''

'' Listen, Jennifer, Katie all inven ... ''

'' YOU'RE RIGHT, MOM! '' Me cut Katie abruptly in rushing before hitting me in the sides making me throw her a shine.

I sighed heavily before turning around and walked straight to my room a not frustrated. '' Well, I'll be in my room! ''

'' You really believe that the Bad Boy is a good idea? '' Asked Kelly, holding a glass of water to Gustavo.

'' This is what I kill me repeat to you. '' Me I exclaimed clearly tired of this whole thing now.

'' Shut up! '' Barked We Gustavo taking the glass before turning toward the entrance as the boys made their entries. '' There they are! ''

I let my instantly speechless at the sight of three idiots walking toward us in stupid costumes rappers and bikers outdated and stupid. James and Logan wore hoodies and baggy ten times too large for them unlike Carlos who was wearing pants and a leather jacket too tight.  
The only one who remained himself was god thank you, Kendall. This gave me an annoyed look again as he sat on the edge of an armchair before watching boys do their number.  
I backed into my chair as Carlos came out of nowhere a wooden board before he break it with his head and literally fall to the ground, announced the next and James began instantly forward and spelled Bad Boy in silly jumps before me like hitting against the walls as he smiled at us with his false teeth in gold.

'' Gold Teeth! '' Exclaimed Gustavo in disbelief. '' You take me for what ? LOGAN! ''

I had to recognize that stupid dance Logan was entertaining and certainly something to see. His lack of coordination was such that he struck his cap backwards when folded his arms in a position that he thought daunting.

'' Okay! So Kendall will be our Bad Boy ! '' Gustavo rose from his chair and I mocked again at the mere thought receiving an annoyed look and frustrated of Kendall before he turned to Gustavo again. '' It will take you a black leather jacket, you speak more slowly and more serious. ''

'' So you want an artificial thing. '' Kendall called out sarcastically as Gustavo began to walk towards the studio before stopping and turning back to the blonde. '' It will not be possible. I know not pretend, I'm terrible. ''

''No ! Kelly, she's zero when to pretend. '' Corrected Gustavo pointing the brown. '' You can tell right away when she lies. ''

Just as proof Kelly began to speak in a kind of false inoncente sweet voice. '' But I never lie. I swear.''

''You see.''

'' Gustavo is our group for us and we don't want nothing artificial. '' Kendall rose along with the boys.

Only Gustavo immediately walked to the blond in annoyance and I was already preparing for the next explosion. '' Your group for you ? NO, MY GUYS ! THIS IS MY PARTY AT ME ! THEN DO SAY METHAT YOU WILL DARE YOU POSITION AGAINST ME ... AGAINST GRIFFIN, AGAINST THE ENTIRE RECORD LABEL AND REFUSE TO BE A BAD BOY ? ''

Kendall still nodded with a stubborn grimace. '' Well, yes so. ''

'' That's Bad Boy ! '' Barked Gustavo maliciously causing me to walk by his side.

'' Nah, it's just a whim. '' I was commenting with a shrug. '' See, unable to be a bad boy! ''

Kendall stamped his foot in anger at my remark and I hastened to follow Gustavo as he ordered Kelly to call Griffin. I walked straight into the recording room and checked the timetable of the boys on their electronic diary since I had nothing better to do when Kendall landed again in the room soon followed boys.

'' Why are you so impossible to imagine me in Bad Boy ? '' Snapped the blonde as he stopped short in front of me in frustration.

'' And now you no longer make any sense. '' I declared with a raised eyebrow in bewilderment. '' You just stand up to Gustavo saying that you were not a Bad Boy. ''

'' She did not buckle, you know. '' Backed Logan making me give him a look in appreciation before turning to the blond who seemed about to explode.

'' And I'm not ! '' Retorted Kendall making me cross my arms over my chest in defiance and blond raised his hands in the air before taking a step closer to me. '' But I could very well be if I wanted to.''

I looked at the dirty blond in disbelief before releasing an amused snort raising boys kicking the back of blond with understanding and I approached Kendall before pinching his dimple. '' If that helps you sleep at night. Now online, Griffin should be here soon. ''

Just as the words passed my lips, the man of gray matter entered the studio with several of his aides, Gustavo and Kelly.

'' Ah, the Big Time Rush and small jacks. '' Hailed Griffin making me look at him with wide eyes to the knowledge of my name. I was not even sure he knew the names of the boys. He observed amoment the boys before to look at Gustavo. '' Why did he not turn its back on others ? ''

'' Because he's STUBBORN ! And he listens to nothing! '' Barked Gustavo pointing Kendall before looking expectantly on Griffin. '' That makes him our Bad Boy. ''

'' And I will not turn back to my friends, sorry. '' Kendall said uncrossing his arms in mock air sorry.

Griffin immediately began to walk toward the blond making me look the other in the apprehension.'' Very well. I respect your choice but it's not what I want. ''

Just like that, the boys began to go out again their silly costumes Bad boy hoping to impress Griffin and Carlos broke a new wooden board with his head before falling to the ground.

'' A bad boy is a type that parents don't want to see their daughters. '' Explained Griffin before turning to us by signing the boys over his shoulders. '' And yet, I let out my daughter any of them. It will not. ''  
I shook my head before deciding to intervene and stationed myself before Griffin. '' But that's just it. It's boys are nice, silly, funny, adorable and ... is what I've said stupid ? ''

'' Do something or I'm in charge. '' Retorted Griffin pushing me the way and I shrugged my shoulders in defeat before my eyes instantly see Griffin on his next return. '' Oh, wait, that's already done. Gentlemen, ladies, please welcome Wayne Wayne. ''

Griffin stepped aside and I did not even have time to understand what was going on I was suddenly shoving along Gustavo and stupefies a little rapper dressed in the sandbox began rapping before foolishly boys .

'' Yo! Yo! My name is Wayne Wayne! I come from the old Strait neighborhoods. I'm as bright as my bling bling then the guys watched out for me !''

He finished his little raps in a position to back turned and I was left literally speechless.

'' Give him his contract. '' Griffin suggested his assistants before turning to us with Wayne Wayne at his side. '' He's not perfect ?''

However, we did not even have time to answer anything as stupefies walked straight toward me before grabbing my hand. '' Yo my beauty ! My name is Wayne Wayne and your little princess name, what is it ? ''

He tried to kiss my hand and my eyes immediately wide before fighting against his grip until I was pulling so hard that I almost missed hitting Gustavo on my way. '' Do something where I'll hit him. ''

'' Let him kiss you ! Let him, I say! '' Whispered Gustavo back pushing me towards the rapper against my will.

I let a small gasp before almost gagged me when he literally drooled on my hand and turned back to Griffin. Kelly tried again to lie and Gustavo hastened to interrupt her while Griffin and Way ... yeah, I'm just going to say his name, became a secret hand wrist.

The rapper jumped into a U-turn to face the boys and James was the first to try to present himself as he presented his fist. '' Hi, Wayne-Wayne, I'm Jam ... ''

Only the immediately struck stupefies the hand of my brother and I squeezed probably throw him if Gustavo not holding me back.

'' Release me where it was you I hit. '' I threatened him-between my teeth and Gustavo released me instantly.

'' I'm not here to make friends. '' Rebuked the stupefies to cap walking to each of the boys. '' I'm here to take Big time rush to the next level. Wayne-Wayne will soon express or from gentlemen while you ride with me or keep you down here. ''

The stupefies quickly made his exit jostling again Gustavo and I shook my head still in shock before looking Gustavo speaking in unison with the boys. '' We don't like him. ''

'' Oh yes! You love him ! You find him too hard! '' Barked Gustavo dryly, closing the shower bag the contract. '' He will be your Bad boy and will also be accommodated at the Palm Woods so be good boys and make buddy-buddy with the famous Wayne- Wayne ! ''

'' But he speaks of himself in the third person and he ... ew! '' Grimaced I still disgusted before turning my gaze on Gustavo. '' He's a douchebag. ''

Gustavo approached instantly in front of me with a dark and intimidating look. '' Oh you, you're doing all I'm telling you, okay ? And since he seems to love you, you will be more kind to him, is that clear ?''

'' Who's Wayne Wayne ? '' Asked Carlos challenging us out of our fight and I raised my hands to heaven before storming out of the room.

I walked straight through the pool at Palm Woods before roll my eyes as a scream encouragement of Jennifer's could be heard by the whole hotel. They were currently on a bench raised by this little rapper jock. I spotted the boys in the process of observing with bitter expressions and I rolled my eyes again before walking straight to a free sunbed.  
I certainly was not ready to get into problems now and if I had to keep myself away to avoid hitting this douchebag so I would try to do so.  
I quickly grabbed my phone from the back pocket of my jeans before starting a game tetris with a scowl plastered on my face.

The boys jumped from their hiding places with their camouflage caps to closely monitor Wayne Wayne. They literally not able to believe that this was going stupefies from one of them to take his place in the group.  
They certainly could not let that happen and Kendall would do anything for it. The rapper already tapped him on the system and it was only the beginning. He first hit James then threatened him with his stupid escort and without speaking, he openly flirted with Jacks. Of all the things that had requested their Gustavo, Kendall still could not believe he had to oblige Jacks sympathized with the rapper when it was obvious she hated him.  
Of course, she hated him, Jacks never go for this kind of boys. Finally, he thought. In fact, when he comes to think about it, Jacks do their never talked about his type of boy.  
Wait, why he thought even this sort of thing when they were in a critical situation ? Not to mention, it was Jacks. She was a bit like Katie as James for him. Right ? It was what she was, right ?

'' Oh, this is bad! He heads Jacks! '' The remark of Logan called out Kendall out of these thoughts and he hastened to look over the bush wall to see the rapper to stop before the Transat of Jacks.

'' Damn, but what he wants with my sister ! '' James muttered in annoyance.

'' I don't know. Probably the same thing we want when we go talk to Jennifer's. ''

The boys nodded their agreement simultaneously heads before their eyes widen in achieving what it really meant. James was the first to jump out of their hiding places as he removed his camouflage cap in exasperation before starting to walk towards his sister.

Although, having said that was before Logan intervened in a pure shock of expression. '' What ... oh my god, is that it she smile ? Why is she smiling ? She can not smile ! KENDALL! ''

The dirty blond concentrated all his attention on the scene before him with a frown of deep and troubled brow. Logan was right, Jacks was actually really smile. But she hated the guy so why? Worse, since when was she passed the enemy side ?

'' Come on down ! '' Snapped Carlos hitting Logan on the head before shooting James back in their hiding places. '' One of us four will be fired from the band ! ''

'' I bet on Logan. '' James added immediately keeping his eyes on his sister.

Brown instantly turned to James in the offense and pushed his shoulder. '' Not cool ! ''

'' No, nobody will separate us. Let alone take us Jacks. '' Kendall effected with determination as he turned his annoyed look on the stage to the other side of the pool. '' We're a team. We will not be afraid to Wayne Wayne or anyone else ''

Suddenly Camille emerged from the other side of the wall behind the boys were hiding instantly taking them by surprise. They gave simultaneously scream of horror and brown now dressed in a garment wrestler openly rolled hers eyes.

'' Oh, okay, I have not got the part anyway. '' Explained Camille before lifting hers eyes in thought.''Maybe I should not try to strangle the casting director.''

'' Camille, we are right in a disaster task save our group. '' Kendall recalled with slight annoyance before being joined by James quickly as he signed towards his sister and that stupid rapper.

'' And let my sister away from all boys! ''

The brunette turned with a look of confusion before raising an eyebrow in surprise at the sight of Jacks in conversation with a familiar face. '' Oh, but I did not know Wally Douley was in Palm Woods. ''

'' Wally what ? '' Logan replied immediately perplexed.

'' Wally Douley. '' Answered Camille before turning back to the duo. '' Looks like he prepares for a role of Bad boy. Oh and Jacks seems really please him. I should tell her that they had worked together in a TV movie. Even better, I should show her the film. Maybe she finally love our movie nights. He played the nerdy service. ''

I don't believe he had not noticed. I mean, is he cared even though I answered ? I had his ear plugs since the beginning of our conversation and I had him screaming face in confusion more times than I could count.  
However, I had to admit that it was quite entertaining. This guy was even more stupid than I thought and so display a simple smile was enough to keep him out of my reach, so much the better.  
I raised my eyes from my magazine hoping to enjoy myself again at the sight of Wayne Wayne lips moving quickly without any sound but it turned out that the rapper had suddenly disappeared.  
I frowned slightly my eyebrows in surprise before asking my magazine on my legs to look around the pool. A relief to smile graced my lips when I realized that there was nowhere in sight.  
I jumped to my feet immediately by relaxing my arms before starting to walk down the hall. I walked straight off the hotel completely unaware of the little confrontation only a few steps away and was soon called a car to take me to Rocque Records.

The ride was even shorter than usual and I soon get out before the big gray building window fills with the inscription Rocque Records in big front door. I entered quickly into the entrance welcoming the lady at the desk before taking the elevator came first. I pressed the button that I knew would lead me to the music department and waited for the doors closed to lean casually against the mirror of the elevator.  
Big time of Big Time Rush echoed around the elevator and I found myself nod in rhythm. The boys were not here so I could always take advantage of their absence to let me walk.  
After all, I had their say that I was a kind of support but that did not mean I particularly liked their music.  
Where at least that was what I think their left. If they knew I liked their music actually, I could never live down. It was that kind of curse to be the sister of a member of a group. Katie understood me on this.

The ringing of the door opening was soon cut me in my impromptu dance and I hurried to compose my expression before through the familiar red corridor.  
The sight of Gustavo and Kelly pushed me up the pace and I was about to ask what was the next step only, a herd of animals or rather stupid boys suddenly landed around the studio before shooting with them in the Gustavo office.

'' OK, first I go my assistant! '' Barked Gustavo pulling me back to his side with Kelly and I crossed my arms over my chest in confusion before looking boys. '' Then. WHAT ? ''

'' Wayne Wayne, he's not who you think ! '' Explained Logan immediately rushed.

My brother quickly nodded before signing with gravity toward Kendall. '' He wants whether Kendall who leave. ''

'' Really? I'll bet on Logan. '' Doubted Gustavo pointing the little brown now wearing an incredulous expression.

Logan laughed like a maniac before quickly compose his expression and cast a glow on us. '' You would have lost money ! ''

'' In fact, it makes sense. '' Commenting I said, turning to Gustavo leaning my head on the side collecting splinters of boys. '' I mean, even you can not stand him. ''

Gustavo nodded in agreement and Kendall soon pushed his way boys before pointing fingers at me dryly. '' Oh yes because he and you are great friends now. ''

'' What? '' Me I exclaimed with a raised eyebrow confused and James hastened to get into my face.

'' Does not like it you were innocent. We've seen you at the pool. Traitor! '' Stupidly accused my brother and I clenched my jaw in exasperation.

'' Really? '' If exclaimed simultaneously Gustavo and Kelly turned to me in surprise.

I stuck my hand on the face of so perfect James before pushing him hard in the back. '' NOT REALLY! These morons don't know absolutely what they're talking. ''

'' You're sure about that ? '' Replied Kendall, crossing his arms in defiance before showing the other three as a sign of evidence. '' Because we are four and you're all alone. ''

'' In fact, we are five if Camille account. '' Intervened Logan always a wise guy in this and I clenched my fists in exasperation before turning to Gustavo and Kelly.

'' Oh, oh, back to the point here. '' Intervened Kelly turned to Gustavo. '' We can not let Wayne Wayne make leave Kendall. Something has to be done.''

'' And why not, eh ? '' I intervened in irritation leaving the boys and Kelly in shock. '' What? He's an idiot and think he always knows when it's obvious that he knows nothing ! ''

'' Oh, I know nothing, huh? '' Exploded Kendall actively walking towards me to keep my pitch. '' First, my style is not going then I can not be a bad boy, and now you take the side of the enemy. But which side are you ? ''

Kelly was about to intervene in the small argument of two teenagers but the boys hastened to hold her back with tense expressions in the apprehension of what was to follow.

'' It's better not to interfere. '' Warns Logan prompting an incredulous look of Kelly as the two teenagers seemed about to fight.

James leaned over the brunette with a serious nod. '' Yeah, these may be the most explosive pair that is known. Believe me get involved is wrong. ''

'' Rubbish! '' Agreed Carlos.

'' Oh, so that's what is all about, right? You want to know why you can not be a bad boy? Because it's not just who you are! '' I would lash out in disbelief of this fucking waste of time. '' You're Kendall, this brutalized wearing shirts and vests of my grandfather but is also loyal to his friends. You're simply someone nice and not artificial. And you don't care about you of what others think of you. Well, at least that was what I thought. ''

I let an exasperated sigh before shaking my head in disappointment and decided to leave. I raised my hands in surrender and instantly turned around before quickly make my way toward the elevator.

I don't even expect when Kendall finally called me and pressed the elevator button. The last thing I saw before closing the doors was the form of Kendall running straight towards me.

I exploded with a bang through the apartment door and raised an eyebrow by simple measure of recognition when I saw standing toward Katie with hers arms up to block her path. '' No pool as the killer is on the loose. Don't worry you will not be alone. I asked Molly to come and play here with you. She promised to come every day. ''

I gave a look at Katie as a knock against the door rang and shook my head before walking towards the couch as Katie immediately fell to hers knees to hold on to the leg of her mother.

'' Okay, I admit it. '' Exclaimed the brunette in panic and I was content to shrug my shoulders as Jennifer gave me a confused look. '' The police told me that there was no killer to the ax. He was just the guardian of Palm Woods. Then I can go swimming and I'm not obliged to play with Molly ?Which ... gives ... me ... the chair ... of ... chicken. ''

'' You say that for me to stop making me worry ? '' Retorted Jennifer stopping her ascent to open the door.

Katie immediately got up from the ground in the negation and signed at me. '' No, I swear I'm telling the truth. Jacks was even there. I swear he works here. ''

Katie sped straight across the room before jumping on the couch and looked out the window to sign the cleaner through the window.

Well, that was before she rolled her eyes and finally decided to play with the girl behind the door. I followed her back to the brunette in confusion before looking Jennifer like a strange little blonde with her lollipop greeted us. '' I agree with Katie. I don't like this kid. ''

'' C'mon, Molly is a good girl. '' Jennifer Objected before humming knowingly at me before sitting down next to me with a careful look. '' My mom instinct told me it happened something. What's wrong, sweetheart ? ''

I turned immediately to the red in panic and grimaced in derision. '' Me? Something wrong ? Pff, not at all. Everything is fine ! Everything is cool! Yeah, everything is cool. ''

'' The fact that you just used several times the word "cool" and "everything" in one sentence tells me otherwise. '' Jennifer Objected again with a knowing look and I raised my eyes in surrender.

Cursed woman and her sixth maternal instinct.

I honestly thought that by leaving my mother in Minnesota, I would not have to face persuasion of a mother but apparently I was wrong. Although Jennifer would never be like my mother. Oh yes, Brooke Diamont was probably the person I loved most but she was a dragon and a tenacious as that.  
The fact that I had managed to not look like all these girls of Minnesota was still a feat for me. I mean, my mother was the great CEO of a cosmetics industry. I was just very lucky to have this beautiful baby skin and look so cute tomboy, as she liked to introduce myself otherwise I would probably go to the makeover Brooke Diamond.

But back to the present. I released a deep sigh before crossing my arms over my chest. '' I had a little argument with your son. ''

'' Well, it was getting long. '' Sneered the red making me bend my head to the side to give her a not amused look. '' Ok, said to me that my son to do this time ? ''

'' How do you know that this is not my fault ? '' I asked in suspicion.

'' Well, that's the case ? '' I shook my head with a deep frown eyebrows bored and Jennifer slightly piqued my side. '' That's what I thought. Plus, I have seen you treated so silly boys I know where Kendall's fault or not. ''

'' It's just the damn history of Bad Boy. This makes them completely crazy. '' I explained in an annoyed grunt. '' Not to mention Wayne Wayne. The boys think they saw me flirting with him at the pool when I was just in the process of making fun of the rapper because he was talking to me and I had earplugs ... ''

Jennifer gave me a knowing look on the wickedness of my act against the rapper and I shrugged my shoulders with what I assumed was an innocent. '' In my defense, this boy is really annoying. ''

'' I would not make you moral to the fact not to judge people on their appearances because you're older than Katie and I think you know that what you did was wrong. '' Told Jennifer making me shaking my head before she raised her finger. '' But ... I think you should just explain what you told me at the boys and I'm sure that Kendall will feel sorry for all what he could do. ''

I leaned on my legs in uncertainty as Jennifer affectionately rubbed my back before leaving the room to let me think for myself.

Well, that was until the ringing of my phone rang in the back pocket of my jeans. I quickly unlocked my screen to read a message of Gustavo himself telling me to come straight to the studio for the new record with Wayne Wayne.

I sighed heavily before I got up to walk to my room and quickly changed me in a pair of black pants tighten ankles and a sleeveless tank top and my favorite hat before putting on my pair of vans and head straight for the studio.

Once I arrived at the studio, I walked quickly into the recording room and raised almost immediately when I watched the group in the other room. All the boys were there including Wayne Wayne except Kendall.

I pushed through the Griffin assistants and bodyguards of Wayne Wayne before stopping to Kelly sides with a deep frown.

'' Why they do nothing ? '' I whispered, leaning on brown before correcting me. '' Better still, where's Kendall? ''

'' What are we waiting for Gustavo, I'm in a hurry. '' Intervened Griffin pretending shared my puzzlement.

Kelly leaned nervously on his chair and winced slightly. '' We miss Kendall. ''

'' That's who you threw ? '' Asked Griffin making me look Gustavo in disbelief. '' I would have bet on Logan. ''

Logan immediately withdrew his helmet in exasperation and waved his hands. '' But why everyone say that ? ''

'' You can not be serious? '' Me I exclaimed in a hushed whisper and Kelly looked at me in confusion. '' What? I was angry and I did not think what I say. ''

'' I'm ready to hear my new band Bad Boy. '' Griffin told Gustavo making me watch in disbelief.

This group was not one without Kendall. In fact, there was not no boys together.

However, I certainly did not expect what was to follow as Kendall suddenlyappeared through the doors of the studio dressed well ... like a true Bad boy.

'' Yeah, we'll see that. '' Said the blond dirty before turning back, crossing his arms to us.

'' Oh no! '' Exclaimed Kelly while I remained totally speechless at the sight of blond.

He even black pencil under the eyes and a leather jacket and black clothes and ... in fact, it suited him rather well.

I soon left my thoughts as Wayne Wayne threw his helmet to record the ground before posting face to face with Kendall. The boys waved instantly preparing for some competition and I watched Griffin in disbelief at his next statement. '' A competition of Bad boy, that's interesting. Can not find Gustavo ? ''

'' No! '' Exclaimed Me I hitting my palm on my face before watching the group through my fingers when Kendall's voice could be heard on the loudspeakers.

'' One of the favorite activities of the bad boy ... '' I followed the blonde as he grabbed a microphone feet before walking to the golden disk of Gustavo before turning to us. '' This is breaking all it's. ''

He raised the foot before using it to hit the disc of Gustavo leaving me more speechless as Gustavo screamed about to have an attack. I rushed immediately after Gustavo away this fool, and I looked at the broken glass in disbelief.

''Are you crazy ? You've just exploded one of my platinum records ! '' Barked Gustavo in a growl.

'' Don't worry, I know how to do. '' Said Wayne by taking turn of foot and struck multiple disk Gustavo sending him again in a rage.

Kelly and our collaborator of his rushed immediately upon the man to hold him while I turned to Griffin about to have a clean break. '' Oh, the first round of the bad boy of the game is for Wayne Wayne . We need a bell. ''

Just as he asked him, his assistant pulled a bell boxing anywhere and I signed in diretion the grizzled man clearly exceeded before turning to the boys.

Griffin announced the second round and Gustavo took me with him to join the recording room as Wayne Wayne entered the recording cage.

I grabbed the sweater dryly Logan and looked down at my height forcefully raising painful groan brown. '' Are you lost your mind? ''

'' What? You were the first to say he could not look like a bad boy. '' Replied the tone of brown with a smartass and I tightened my grip on his sweater in exasperation cutting him almost looks out of him.'' He ... doing ... well. ''

 _This is Wayne Wayne micro-yo,_  
 _the hottest bad boy_

 _The city is ours_  
 _we go for the rodeo's!_

I winced at the poor rap rapper sport before a shocked expression when Kendall sent him directly into the window before going to rapper in turn.

 _You know not rap,  
you should shut up_

You saw face of Gustavo,

 _Only his mother can love_

This time, I helped Kelly to remember Gustavo as he jumped out of his chair while Griffin seemed to rejoice at the turn of events. It seemed that Kendall won this game and I could not help but shake my head at all this madness.  
I soon noticed he was missing in one of the boys in the cage and I wide my eyes in panic before turning to James, Carlos and Logan. These showed mischievous smiles and I pulled them immediately with me to take me to the fool. Others hastened to follow me and I ended up watching the closed door of Gustavo office again speechless. The sound of things demolition could be heard by everyone and I'm already dreading the adjustment of the producer.

Speaking of the producer, he was soon darken us before stopping next to Griffin in panic.

'' There, I admit that it does not feel very good. '' Commented Griffin prompting a horrified gasp Gustavo before he ran to the door of his office to try to open it.

Obviously Kendall had purposely close to the keys and Kelly hastened to inform the profucteur thereby.  
Gustavo took out his second key replacement and the first thing you could see when the door was opened was simply the debris of what was once the producer's office. Gustavo let out a cry of horror while Kendall went out with a club on his shoulder before he threw into space and placed himself in a position of bad boy before us.

Gustavo exploded again stormed his office about to explode. '' He sprayed everything. Even my rewards. And there was poop in the drawer of my desk. ''

I retreated with disgusted expression before watching the dirty blond turn to Gustavo with a cocky smile. '' The bad boys do what they want where they want. ''

''Original. Creative. But above all worthy of a true bad boy. '' Encouraged Griffin giving me a heart attack. I did not like what Kendall. He could not stay like that.

''No ! No ! No ! But ... '' panicked Wayne Wayne pushing us to stand in front of Gustavo office before turning to Griffin .''... it's me, the bad boy. Me !''

'' Dude. '' Carlos Intervened before pointing the office. '' He made ... his drawer. ''

'' Oh, I'll vomit. '' I moaned supporting me on my brother's giant for support.

'' You'll see! '' Screamed the rapper bitterly before exploding. '' You too will see ! You will all see! I ... uh ... I ... ''

I opened my mouth wide when the fool panicked before hitting Griffin where light does not shine instantly sending him on the ground. I bit my fist with a grin before retreating as Griffin ordered his assistants to take up the rapper.

'' I was too far. '' Concluded Brown in achieving and Griffin got up quickly from the ground.

'' You're right, Wayne, Wayne. '' He said after readjusting his tie. '' Big time rush will only have four members and atypical small assistant.

The rapper immediately began to fight against the assistants with confidence before releasing his stupid contract. '' You can not fire me, you know why? Because ... I have a contract. You are obliged to take me in the group. ''

'' Error, I can take you in the group I want. '' Corrected Griffin making me smile in spite of myself. '' So no one. They already have a bad boy. ''

Kendall pointed to himself in victory as the rapper was escorted out of here before lowering his shoulders with a sigh full of weariness reminding me a little of the true Kendall that I liked. '' But I don't want to wear black all the time. And I not turn my back on my friends. ''

''Good. You can always go out with my daughter. '' Griffin said making me raise an eyebrow as he took his stand against the blonde. '' But you never approaches my drawers. Grif-Grif-over. ''

I watched the two men make a hands wrist before retreating to drop me into the nearest seat while the boys were happy to say goodbye to Wayne Wayne.

'' A SECOND! '' Barked Gustavo forcing me up suddenly to stick to sides of the boys with my eyes closed in fear of the next adjustments. '' Good job. ''

The boys all began to make hands cuffs with Gustavo joy making me watch Kelly in confusion and mild indignation as I understood that this was all a setup.

'' What? '' Cried the brunette equally disconcerted me at this stage. '' But he he broke everything. He insulted your mother. ''

I quickly followed the brunette in the office to watch Gustavo damage before signing along the brown in disbelief as she recalled the events of the drawer making me wince again in disgust.

'' I ally with hockey players. Because they are ingenious. '' Explained Gustavo instantly transforming my shock angry.

Kelly posted herself immediately at my side as I shook my head in indignation. '' But I was there. When do you have planned that ? ''

The boys instantly out of scores of their pockets with pieces of words written by Gustavo on each. If we put them side by side so we got: _**"Let's get rid of Wayne Wayne! "**_.

'' So it was all fake ? '' Exclaimed Me I walked directly between the boys to point these morons in irritation.

'' And I have also been able to help. '' Kelly whined in response prompting incredulous looks of the boys. '' I'm also a part of the team, I would point out. ''

Gustavo turned to brown in agreement. '' Yes, it's true. Jacks as part of the team. But you're still one of the worst liars that exist in the universe. ''

The boys all began to talk at once consistent and Kelly began to pretend to cry before yielding when she found that it's absolutely not work. '' You have reasons. ''

The boys all jumped for joy in throwing their score as graduates hats and I watched with a grin before shaking my head.

I turned silently on my heels and began to walk across the hall from the studio to the elevator. I pressed the button for opening the doors and boys joys screams could still be heard when I walked inside.

I lightly knocked my head against the mirror, raising my eyes to the ceiling light and released a sigh tired pending the closing doors.

Grinding metal doors reminded me of where I was and I put my eyes to the front just to jump out of my skin at the sight of Kendall in front of me. I held my chest still in shock before looking blond with a burst. '' Oh sweet Jesus ! ''

'' Nope, just me. '' Kendall replied wryly making me deepen my shine before shaking my head.

I moved slightly as Kendall leaned my side before looking straight ahead in a tense silence. I hated having arguments with Kendall just, I could not find in me would not make even a single word. He was so exasperating and stubborn at times. Usually I loved the determination of the boy but I hated it when it concerned me.

Kendall watched Jacks from the corner of the eye in search of a way to start a conversation. He hated when things were tense between-them. She was his friend. No, actuelly, she was his best friend and arguments between them-were rare. That was why generally they were pretty explosive. If Jacks was fairly quiet and cool most of the time, she was also this little anger problem like him. Not to mention that she was certainly stubborn and sometimes frightening. But for him, she was mainly the most caring and understanding girl he knew. After all, that girl could take as long with them ?

He could not do without her in their group and he needed to correct that. '' Jacks, listen ... ''

'' Kendall, I ... '' I looked at the blond for a while since we talked together before letting a giggle escape my lips as he beckoned me to go forward. '' I'm sorry to have you said you dressed you as a grandfather or you were stupid and please listen to me before cutting me since I know you're dying right now. So I'll go very quickly to stop you. I was not flirting with Wayne Wayne. I had my earplugs and watch his lips moved while I heard nothing at all was just funny and stupid and ... I need to breathe. ''

I regained my breath taking me to the railing bordering the mirror before postpone my attention to the blonde as his hilarious laughter resounded in the small space.

'' And you let him talk all this time ? '' Exclaimed the blond missing almost choking on his laughter before continuing with a bright smile. '' Well, I think I was pretty good in bad boy even if I wear grandfather jackets. ''

I rolled my eyes, laughing slightly before returning to the doors of the elevator open. '' I knew you were pretending. Plus, eyeliner, really? ''

'' Oh, so you knew. '' Kendall repeated playfully as he quickly caught my race not through the reception before slinging his arm around my shoulder. '' So you were not at all panicked when I broke all the Gustavo discs or I insulted his mother ? Oh and I was actually really become the stereotype stupefies the bad boy you hate ? ''

I shook my head obviously lingering in my lie. '' Nope! Not at all !''

Kendall shook his head at dusk against his side before a smirk before tighten her more in a sense of contentment. Things were good between them, the group would remain as before and was all that mattered to him.

Finally the boys joined us and I passed that Jennifer was holding a pan fry on my way to the couch. '' Hi, mama. Knight! Things are new cool with Kendall. ''

'' And I'm a bad boy. ''

'' Why is the goalkeeper on the floor ? '' James asked by following us through the apartment.

Jennifer turned immediately towards us with her stove still in the air and frowned in disbelief. '' How does the watchman ? ''

I settled on the couch before making room for Logan and Carlos each of my sides while Kendall reconnected our cable television before turning to us. '' You want to see what Wayne Wayne is become ? ''  
He quickly turned on the television just to fall on the children's program the zizou-zazzou. Wayne Wayne or rather Douley Wally stood head of the group that looked like teletubies and I could not control the laughter to escape.

Katie rushed behind us before leaning over me hugging me from behind to give me looks at the brunette.

'' Talk about a bad boy ! '' Exclaimed James after hitting his fist with Kendall.

Suddenly, the image of the TV switched to a full car chase through the streets of LA and I leaned on the sofa in disbelief at the sight of the little girl frightening that Katie had tried avoided for days . It turned out that she was actually a young woman of 21 years and that she had stolen the car of Jennifer.

 **In other words, I assumed that this was a golden rule here. Never take things for what they seem beings.**

* * *

 **So a bit of tension in this chapter! Tell me what you think of the explosive duo; D**

 _ **Xxo Love is weakness**_


	7. Love sucks

_Camille - '' Okay, okay! For some reason, I think you take too much fun to find words unpleasant to describe her. ''_

The day had started pretty well for me. In fact, it was too well begun.

First, I had not even needed to endure the deafening ringing of my alarm clock since I was naturally woke up at the same time as soft and warm sunlight. Then today was supposed to be a day off for me so that meant no Gustavo and no drama with Big time rush.  
So when I went to take my breakfast, I had the pleasant surprise to find that there was absolutely no one in the apartment. No noisy and disgusting boys, no fight noise and especially the silence.  
After that, I went down to the pool and had been watching the boys getting humiliated by Jennifer's for the millionth time, Camille had again slapped Kendall for her role in Degrassi. And to continue, Carlos had been thrown in the pool by twin Sin.  
Until now you don't see why my perfect day could suddenly be ruined ? Well, wait to see the result.  
So, back at the pool. I currently was spirited laugh my head as the boys were sat on the recliner of the hotel with defeats expressions when the sound of a suitcase being pulled me called out.

I saw Bitters entered the air in the pool and slightly furrowed my eyebrows since he seemed to talk to himself. '' Well, it's not North Carolina but I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here. I'll watch your apartment. ''

I finally could see the blonde who he was talking and my instinct forced me to look at boys just hit me my palm against my forehead to their dumbfounded expressions. Well, it lasted only a moment because they threw themselves all over each other in proclaiming as loudly as they could were her to them.

In other words, another day with big time rush for me.

Now back to the present.

As bad news never happened without the other. It turned out that my famous holiday quickly turned into a recovery day. I now made my way into the studio with the new song for the boys now where Gustavo explained the program today.

I offered coffee with cinnamon Kelly and the milk to Gustavo before moving partitions to brown before walking to the new bodyguard of Gustavo. Traction car.

I stopped in front of the huge mountain that represented the man and lifted my eyes, wincing in pain sensation in my neck and tried to smile, handing him a simple black coffee. '' I don't know what you liked so I went in simplicity. ''

The man seemed surprised at first before taking the cup and I gratefully nodding my head before quickly looking back at hearing the voice of Gustavo.

'' Today we'll sing a love song. '' Announced the man making me roll my eyes to Traction car with a sigh while Kelly was distributing partitions of boys. '' This is a song slower tempo that addresses the topic of love. ''

Perfect ! I really hated that day!

'' The record company wants something different. More romantic. '' Explained Kelly as the boys watched as Gustavo one they had just pushed two heads.

Kendall being still Kendall. He let himself absorb something other than Kelly said and looked at the boys before signing in our direction or rather pulling of Traction car. '' Does anyone else noticed the presence of this colossus ? ''

The boys nodded their heads in agreement simultaneously and Traction car handed me his coffee cup as Gustavo presented him before hitting his fist into the nearest wall. The action was so impressive that pierced the wall and the boys jumped simultaneously in fear.

Logan even hid behind James for protection.

'' So beware, this is a song about what it feels like when a woman we meet and when we know deep within oneself that it is the man of her heart. Do you see what I'm talking about? '' Explained Gustavo making me hit my forehead at the sight of boys reactions.

They turned all four of the side pensively with one hand on their chins and I had no doubt what or rather who they thought. However, that moment ended quickly as they noticed the expressions of everyone before starting again in a fight to find out who this girl belong.

'' JACKS! '' Barked Gustavo finally decided to call me by my first name and I walked toward the man backwards. '' What is happening here ? ''

I watched the four idiotic fight before raising my hand with a sigh. '' A new girl has arrived at the Palms Woods and they are again ... real idiots. ''

''I see. Traction car ! ''

Muscle mountain walked slowly to the boys before posting behind them and grabbed James and Carlos in the back of their shirt before pulling them out of the other two instantly interrupting the fight.

Carlos let out a laugh impressed me by pinching the bridge of my nose. '' It was almost fun. ''

'' What's that smell ? It stinks ! '' Said Gustavo suddenly finally pointing out to me the stench and I retreated to some not in disgust.

'' It's my deodorant barracuda boy. '' James replied immediately by releasing a spray bottle in his jeans and I winced before taking a step forward to look at his product. '' We're all in love with the same girl and that's my secret weapon. ''

I sniffed at his explanation and tried to take his deodorant scope but he pulled back. '' James! Give me that ! You're not even ... argh! Given. Me. That! ''

I pulled the bottle snapped out of his reach before read the label. '' First, none of you would what love even if it was in front of them and then, you know what Mom say if she knew you were using these products ? ''

'' Give me that! '' Muttered James resuming me the bottle. '' Mom is not here. And as you knew it better than us about love. ''

'' Well, actually yes. '' I replied, crossing my arms over my chest before I really thought about what I said and the boys turned immediately to me with shocked and slightly suspicious expressions. '' and I say that you are really in love. Hey ! Hey ! Yep! Really !''

I retreated several steps to hide behind Traction car and rolled my eyes for the next reporting Kendall towards my sister. '' So-you did not already have the advantage. ''

'' Yeah, it's always you who ended up with the girl. '' Born in Carlos annoyance making me shake my head as I came out of hiding to watch this mess.

I concentrated my attention on Logan since he still had not said anything and raised my hands to heaven as I spoke again too fast. '' Leave us a little chance for once. ''

'' She will be mine ! '' Decided James flatly triggering again a fight between boys.

'' Yeah, if you seek me I would be spirited to hit my head against the wall. '' I announced to Gustavo and Kelly pointing the nearest wall directly before making my way to my destination.

The sound of my head hitting hard against the surface mixed with the cries of the boys were enough to send Gustavo in some of these access and he instantly barked at Traction car to take care of us.I don't even have time to bang my head again as I was suddenly lift off the ground making me shake my legs dangling in surprise before gasping slightly as Traction car threw me over his shoulder and headed straight of boys. He forced them to separate before walking towards the recording studio and I raised my head from the back of the mountain to watch Kelly and Gustavo.

'' I think I'm really like him. ''

'' In fact, today is supposed to be your day off, right ? '' Called out Gustavo as Traction car dropped me on the floor and I hastened to smooth my shirt before briskly nodding.

Oh, I already regretted my bliss and calm morning.

'' Well, you can return to the Palms Woods. Kelly and I can handle the boys today. ''

'' Really ? '' I would lash almost jumping for joy before dark quickly in the recording studio to get my bag and my skate under the confused eyes of boys.

I don't even expect to Gustavo response as I rushed in a race through the corridors and quickly jumped between the closing elevator doors. I was so excited by this simple holiday and peace that I let my stuff in a pile on the floor before I do a little victory dance. I swung my hips from side to side before lifting my hands to do a pirouette on myself. I reproduced some steps that the boys had repeated recently and swung my head from left to right before freeze completely embarrassed with the agreement of the familiar ding of the elevator.  
I closed my eyes in fear of meeting a person before turning around and let go a sigh of relief at the sight of the completely empty reception.  
An explosion of joy escaped me as I gathered my things before quickly jumped on my skate towards the Palm Woods.

'' Ah, nothing better than a day in solitary off to relax. '' I declared myself resting my smoothie on the small side table next to my recliner before lounging me back lowering my sunglasses on my nose.

'' Where, might you spent time with your new best friend ! '' I jumped with a shout at the sudden appearance of Camille to stand of me before hold my chest to feel my heart about to explode. '' What ? I'm not even dressed. ''

I turned to the brunette with curly hair with a bored shine before removing snapped my glasses. '' Another appearance of this kind and I swear I'll put a bell on you, okay ! ''

'' Hm. You seem pretty edgy for someone who is on a day off. '' Camille refuted a thoughtful tone before exploding directly in my face and my private sphere at the same time with an excited smile. '' Problems boys ? ''

I rolled my eyes in annoyance now and pushed her face out of my personal bubble. '' I live and work almost 27 hours / 7 with four hockey, Camille. I'm still upset. ''

I shook my head, looking straight ahead and as it this day could not get any worse, the new toy boys stopped abruptly in front of us with a silly grin and a shy wave. '' Hey, uh ... I saw you sitting here and I thought, "Hey, Jo , why not to go to appear ? ! "So here I am, I'm Jo. ''

'' Hey, it's me Jacks and is Camille. '' I replied sarcastically imitating her salvation before picking up my things abruptly. '' And now I'm leaving. ''

I quickly trampled my way along the pool to the hotel lobby and rolled my eyes as I could hear Camille apologized for my behavior before the sound of a run made me look over my shoulder. I wide my eyes in panic as I spotted Camilla trying to catch me and I let out a little cry before rushing straight for the stairs of service.

I went up the many floors to our apartment and quickly went inside before running into my room. I threw my swimming things in a corner thinking to store later and quickly changed me in a black skinny jeans with holes and a flannel in red and black tiles before putting my black and white vans.  
I walked quickly up my bag under my bed and grabbed it before opening it to check my equipment. For a long time I was not myself off steam as it should and it seems that I had definitely need today.

Once I verify that I had all that I needed, I threw my bag immediately on my shoulder and took one of the boys butts before repeating my way through the apartment. I just had time to close the apartment behind me like the ringing of the elevator doors sound behind me causing me to turn around in panic.

As I had suspected, Camille was the only exit through the doors and the brunette instantly called to me from my view. '' No, Jacks. No, Jacks ! Don't even dare to ... run. ''

I walked straight immediately in a race to the stair door and ran down the stairs four at four like this my life depended on it. I could easily hear Camille dramatically yelling at me and I sped up considerably not until I exploded with a bang in the lobby.  
I missed almost bump Bitters in my way as I ran straight for the exit before making a slight pause at the warm feeling of the sun.

Well, that lasted only a time as I could again hear the footsteps of Camille on my heels and I camest again in a race. The ringing of my phone in the pocket of my pants and I let a groan through my short breaths before picking up my phone. I almost expected to see the ID of Camille but I doubted that brown is athletic enough or courageous even to call me while running after me. And indeed, it turned out that it was Kelly.

I narrowed my risers my glancing over my shoulder before landing with wide eyes at the sight of Camille always after me.

'' This girl is tough. '' I grumbled in the receiver without realizing it and confused response of Kelly was immediate.

'' What ? But Jacks, where do you ? '' Cried the brunette on the phone with boredom. '' Looks like you're next to a hairdryer. ''

I walked through the crowded street by giving glances from side to side before nodding. '' Uh ... it's almost that. Do you know a way to plant someone in LA ? ''

'' What ... but what do you speak ? '' Kelly snapped in annoyance before quickly leaving me slightly confused as she continue. '' Is that James has allergies ? ''

I was scarcely noticed the brown and silently thanked courses P.E when I jumped over a bush quite high.

'' Jacks! Jacks, do you hear me ? Is James has allergies ? ''

'' Uh, sorry. Kind on a chase now so uh ... bye. ''

I quickly hung up without even allow time for Kelly to talk more and tossed my phone in my jeans. I spotted instantly a high building not far from me and I accelerated my running steps before holding me to the wall to make a brief halt. I quickly resumed my breath taking my chest and lean against the wall and hit the back of my head slightly against the smooth surface.  
Once I was sure I could breathe through the nose without spitting out all of my lungs, I slightly leaned on the wall to see if the coast was clear before quickly take possession of my phone.  
I was typing quickly the place where I wanted to go from the beginning and quickly began walking once I had the exact address. The complex was actually not very far from where I was and I thanked Camille silently for giving me a kind of warm-up. Not that she probably would appreciate if I told her that. Yeah, I thought so deeply.

Finally, the high front of the LA rink came into view and a smile instantly settled on my lips from the moment I stepped inside. The cold air and the view of the ice reminded me so much of home at that point that I could almost imagine myself back in Minnesota. I straightened my gym bag containing my skates and my hockey equipment before heading to the counter.

A young boy who seemed ready to just my age stood behind the glass with a relatively bored expression. I doubted that many people seeking the coldness of an ice rink when they were in LA and I could easily understand his boredom.

However, his mood seemed to perk up my view and I don't know if it was because he had a client or that because I was a girl. Knowing my experience and my chances in the latter department, I would opt for the first reason.

Anyway, he gave me a locker so I could put my things and before I was thanking to direct me to the stands. I put my gym bag on the floor before sitting down on the cold bench and I almost felt an explosion in my veins run to the familiar feeling in my bones.

I hastened to exchange my shoes for my skates and walked straight to the entrance to the ice. I was pushing the front opening to resume my old habits as soon as my blades slid against the ice. I closed my hooded cardigan I had brought with me and grabbed the pair nike glove that I had stuck in my back pocket before giving me the momentum with my back foot.

I was pushing from one foot to the other to pick up speed and began to make several turns of the rink. I did that for a while before coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the ice. I now found myself alone on the ice and the only person who happened to be with me was the cashier at the entrance.

I thought once or twice in my idea to leave me with the reassuring feeling of the ice and pulled my cap. My long curls fell down my back and I looked again around me by mere habit before deciding to continue the personal challenges.

I had not always been a hockey player. In fact, I had served for five years in the figure skating team before finding myself.

At first, I hated it. I mean, James had hit the right that he wanted on the ice and all his friends were with him while I found myself with little lint already nasty to their ages. Not to mention the rigor and determination represented this discipline.

However, my mother reminded me that Diamond never gave up no matter what and I took great satisfaction in expressions of envy these girls when I had finally succeeded.

'' So you run away when things don't go you're way ? '' The familiar voice made me instantly lose my balance in my pirouette and before I could realize, I felt ice cold and hard to get in contact with all my sides right. '' Oh my god, Jacks! ''

I heard the snap of the opening quickly followed by hurried footsteps on the ice before the screech Camille echoed through the empty rink soon followed by the crackle of her body colliding with the ice surface.

I got up immediately in trouble before my eyes widen at the sight of Camille on the floor. I pushed to my feet as fast as I could despite the deafening pain in my side and came to a halt at the side of brown before folding my legs in a sitting position to prevent shock when I would fall off the brown.

'' Hey, Camille, do you alright ?'' I asked in real trouble once I'm to her height and brown grimaced slightly before looking at her feet wearing shoes usual. ''You really have come on the ice with sneakers ? ''

'' Well, you had fallen and ... obviously, you did not need help. '' Grumbled the brunette in her chin before relying on her elbows to look at me in curiosity. '' Where is have you even learned to skate like that ? ''

I watched the brunette in disbelief wondering if she had not hit her head before straightening me carefully. '' Uh ... I grew up in Minnesota and my best friends are hockey players, remember ? ''

Camille took my hand stretched to recover and I had to literally put all my strength before giving her a flat look when she clung to me like a lazy to her shaft. I rolled my eyes knowing that my moment of peace was finally completed before holding on Camille as I brought the the other side of the fence.

'' Oh, thank you god, the ground ! THANK YOU! '' I looked at the brown, shaking my head as she went to kiss the ground of the rink before wince at the thought of how disgusting it was. She sat up quickly and gave me a stern look. '' No one will know what just happened. ''

'' What ? Since you came on the ice without skating ? Of your epic fall or that you just kiss the ground fills germ ? '' I replied wryly sparking a dark look and threatening to brown. '' Okay, okay, your secret is safe with me.''

'' Yeah, you owe me that anyway. '' Reminded the brunette with irritably and I winced slightly in innocence before using the barrier to push me back in the middle of the ice. '' Wait where are you going ? You can not keep running, Jacks. ''

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic side and grabbed one of my legs to reproduce a Y before skating to Camille who now showed a stunned expression.

'' Seriously, where did you learn to do that ? '' The brunette quickly shook her head to regain hier shock and harshly pointed at me. '' Better yet why you told me you had a Boy cut in the cap while it's lying. ''

I sighed heavily knowing that I would have no way to escape the dark and now decided to return to the mainland. I pulled the gate open before recovering walking in a jump and pointed my business again on the bench at dusk. '' Can you pass me my blade protectors, please ? ''

Camille shook her head in agreement led to make my bag and began to look inside with a frown making me lift my eyes. I stated her that it was the little things in plastic blue color and she finally raised her hand with them before bringing them to me.

I sit on the floor to remove my shoes and brown had the foresight to bring my sneakers with her. I graciously thanked before holding me back on my feet before I sit down on the bench where my belongings were lying.

Brown was soon joined me and she quickly turned to me impatient. '' Okay, go. I think I have quite expected. ''

'' What do you want to know? '' I sighed with a shrug relaxed despite the situation in which I found myself.

Camille pretended to think before crossing her legs Indian style to make her more comfortable. '' I'll start with the lie on the hair. ''

'' Of course. '' I accepted with an uncertain grin. '' I don't really know what to say, you know. I always had short hair. People have always known me well in Minnesota, including boys and I know ... I guess I was afraid of their reactions in some sorts. ''

''Why this ? I mean, the boys seem really understanding. '' Camille replied with a frown before widening her eyes for effect fun. '' Not to mention, they appreciate you so much I doubt they can even judge you. ''

'' That's not the judgment that I fear or even boys. I know I could always count on them and vice versa, but ... '' I lowered my eyes on my shoes in thought before making one of my knees against my chest. ''... I look so much as a girl like that. And if their eyes were changing on me because of that.''

Camille's laugh forced me to postpone my gaze on her and I immediately shrugged my eyebrow slightly annoyed. '' But, Jacks, you're a girl. And a very nice about that. I mean, look at you. ''

'' Ew! Yeah, right! I would not do the kind of time connecting friend-friend on my physical. '' Forbade I shook my head and Camille laughed again just making me shrug my shoulders. '' I don't know. I always thought that having my short hair allowed me to better myself melt among boys. As before I was really part of them. ''

'' So you're never dressed as a girl of your life ? '' Exclaimed the brown slightly shocked and I gave her an annoyed look. '' Okay, okay. I just try to know you. You've never been so open with me. ''

'' Generally, I'm not that kind of person open with people. '' I explained honestly.

Camille openly rolled her eyes before displaying a genuine smile as she banged her fist with my shoulder. '' Nan ? I had not noticed. ''

'' Ah! Ah! Very funny. '' I replied sarcastically before resuming with a disgusted grimace. '' But to answer your question, the clothes girls in the home were always so girly and if ... froufroute. ''

'' Oh, I'm sure the boys loved it. '' Taunted Camille raising again a point that seemed to torment me right now and I just shrugged my shoulders with a gloomy air. '' You want to tell me why you were so rather uncomfortable with the new girl? ''

A deep frown instantly marred my face at the mention of the news girl for some reason and I grumbled a reply under my breath. '' I've heard enough of her for at least two weeks. See a month. ''

'' Boys ? '' Supposed Camille in uncertainty and I raised my eyes once to look her before leaping to my feet in irritation.

'' They say they are in love. They want her and blah ... blah ... blah. '' I was telling-rolling my eyes open before crossing my arms over my chest to look brown surprise by my brilliance. '' They are idiots unable to control himself before a new girl. ''

'' Wait, Logan also said that ? '' Exclaimed immediately brown equally annoyed now and I leaned my head on Camille with an incredulous expression.

'' Seriously, Camille? '' I replied before raising my arms to heaven with a sigh while turning heels with boredom. '' I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to the distributor. ''

However, the brunette quickly rose from her seat on the bench and called my name before quickly follow suit me not. '' Okay, sorry. It's just … ''

'' You love Logan. Yeah, I know. It's hard not to love him. '' The I interrupted quickly before giving her a sidelong glance as a silence between us. She now wore a pensive air and I instantly wide my eyes to the question that was almost written on her face. '' Oh my God, no. I don't like him like that. He just my best friend. ''

Camille released a long sigh of relief before looking at me more closely. '' But you love one of them is not it ? ''

'' What ? '' I replied by making an abrupt halt with wide eyes and brown stopped a little further when she saw that I was no longer at her side. '' No, they are my best friends since we were children. Well, except for Logan, he arrived in our group when he was ten and I know Kendall since kindergarten. ''

'' Yes, but you're closer to Kendall, is not it ? '' Said Camille without no hesitation in her voice and I was again a pause before displaying a heavy frown. I could feel the brown watching me in silence before the sound of her footsteps rang again around us. '' It's because of him that you are really angry. ''

I swallowed a moment for a word loss before shaking my head not even understand why I thought that. That was not even an option. No, I was not angrier than usual. I was just annoyed by the stupidity of boys. Again. There was nothing abnormal in this reaction.

Nothing.

I raised my head abruptly with determination and started walking back to the machine. '' I don't know what you mean. ''

Camille stood for a moment without moving and looked back fleeing of brown. Jacks had become a great friend to her in so little time she had come to the Palm Woods and she could certainly say that the girl was hiding much more facet of herself as anyone. But one thing was sure to Camille was the Jacks relationship with Kendall. It had been several weeks now she had been watching the group interact since their arrival and both were certainly something.

However, it was obvious that it was too early for them. They had been best friends for the major part of their life after all and Camille could easily understand it. And Camille did not even speak the little Jacks personality problem. It was obvious that she was only a girl, she had spent so much time watching women's activities far she had lost along the way. And Camille thought it was perhaps time to show her friend who she really was.

Finally, I got my snack. However, things had become quite awkward between Camille and I so I decided that we had better return to the Palm Woods.  
Camille strangely remained calm all the way back and I was beginning to think I had maybe one offended her in any way. As I said before, I was not very good when it came to relationships with girlfriends girls. Boys were more simple. It was enough that we said a joke and things once again become cool in a snap but the girls, their was more capricious and especially more rancorous.

However, I really wanted my friendship with actress walked so as soon as the hotel logo entered our views, I was a pause before turning to brown in uncertainty. '' Hey, I wanted you thank you for listening instead. And apologize for making you run through the city. ''

'' Oh, don't apologize, I probably lost three pounds so thanks to you. '' Taunted Camille putting her hand on my shoulder with a knowing wink and a smile settled on my face as she said. '' When the thing to discuss, it should be me who thanked you. I know this must be hard for you. You open to a person who was not the boys. ''

'' You're really cool, Camille. '' I really complimented relieved that my relationship with the brunette was good.

The latter jumped on site with a small smile before pulling me forward inside the hotel. I now raised a genuine smile definitely feeling more relaxed than earlier when the sight of a blonde sitting on a sofa in the reception called me. Camille must have also noticed since she gave me a sideways glance. I gave hesitant glances at the brunette and the blonde before releasing a sigh from my lips.

'' I should go talk to her. '' I declared though it was killing me to say and Camille gave me a suspicious look to which I merely rolled my eyes before pushing forward. '' I promise, I don't hurt her. Mentally.''

'' And physically. '' Added Camille with a definitive expression making me lift my arms in defeat.

I whispered a little "good" under my breath before walking towards the blonde. I stopped at her height before leaving my bag suddenly fell to the ground to hold her attention away from her magazine.

She jumped slightly before leaving a slightly nervous look when she saw that I was the only one who approached her. '' Oh, uh ... hey, it's Jacks, right ? ''

I watched the blonde in an awkward silence before finally surrender to her innocent expression and sit on the couch.

'' I'm sorry about earlier. My best friends are idiots and I took my anger on anybody. '' I explained quickly since I knew I'd probably say the wrong thing otherwise. '' In other words, you. ''

'' You don't have to apologize. It's me. '' I frowned my eyebrows to the response of the blonde and she hastened to clarify her thinking. '' I mean, I'm new here and I would not have had to impose myself like that. Obviously, you and the girl were in a conversation and I interrupted. ''

God, why she seemed so kind and understanding ? If only she had sent me then walk or yell at me or even adopt a certain attitude bitch like those girls in the home. But no, she seemed quite understand and even apologized to my place while I was the one that was unpleasant.  
She certainly would not make things easy for me. Wait, why I was even average? I mean, it was not my kind of being mean for no reason. It was not really her fault that the boys were , she probably did not even know. Okay, now, I was a real nasty and mean bitch.

Argh, which means that I owe her. This was worse, I hated when I had to be accountable to someone.

I watched the blonde with my puckered lips and forced a smile on my lips. '' And if we begin again ? I'm Jacks. Welcome to the Palm Woods. ''

'' Jo. Pleased to meet you. '' The blonde handed me her hand and I looked with a disgusted look.

I hated definitely contact and something told me that I'd hate even more those with the blonde. However, I had been quite mean to her so I assumed I could not really decline the hand wrist.  
See ? Now you understand why I hated being indebted.

I forced myself to shake her hand when suddenly someone jumped directly into the sofas beside us. I hurried off my hand from the blonde just roll my eyes at the sight of Carlos dressed in a uniform of hard leather. Seriously, he wore glasses, a jacket in leather and biker boots.

The idiot put his feet on the table and Jo gave me an uncertain look in my eyes before finally turning to Carlos. '' Hi, my name is Jo. Cool your jacket. ''

Carlos turned to the blonde in order to make an impression bad boy before he widened his eyes in my view. I crossed my arms over my chest with a raised eyebrow and looked immediately for the rest of the band.

I was scanning quickly instead of receiving when Jo tried again to make contact with Carlos.

'' Oh, do you prepare the role of bad boy for the magic school? I know this is a really important but I hate the bad boy who plays in real life. '' I turned to the blonde slightly impressed before raising an eyebrow when she turned to me. '' I mean, why they are angry all the time ? Jacks don't you think ? ''

Carlos began to stammer stupidly and the sound of a familiar sneer called me. I finally ended up identifying blond and brown hair of Kendall and Logan and I turned immediately to Carlos as Jo asked him his name.

The stupefies sank further as suddenly employed a focus meant to be British and I engaged my jaw before getting up signing a minute at the blonde. '' His name is Carlos and he is brutalized. You'll excuse me for a minute. ''

I grabbed the energetic brown by the arm and dragged him along the hall while welcoming sarcastically Bitters on my way.

I walked to the corner where I could see Logan and Kendall hide and I threw Carlos abruptly in front of them before crossing my arms to look at my entire height while they let go little scream worthy girls.

'' Oh, hey, Jacks, how are you ? '' If both exclaimed in unison in a false inoncence and I pinched the bridge of my nose before raising my arms to heaven.

''You know what ? I don't even want to know. '' I decided before turn and redo my way to the blonde who looked at me slightly confused now. '' Memories of my best friends idiots? Well, he was one of them. ''

'' That explains it then. '' Jo replied with a chuckle that boys probably qualify adorable and I'd die just like hitting my head against the wall. '' But are you sure he OK? ''

''Very good. Now as cool as this conversation was, I have to go home and take a shower, etc. etc. '' I declared too keen before picking up my bag on the floor.

The blonde seemed overwhelmed by my sudden mood change and I was going to direct me to the elevator only entry bang Camille called me. I followed her back simply fleeing to display a wicked smile on my lips as she stopped in front of Logan, the course of preventing to reach Jo.

She slapped him as hard as she could by me widen my eyes with a slight grimace. Logan quickly resumed, however, giving me looks panicked and pleading for help but I was content to cross again my arms over my chest and looked at him with an even nastier smile as Camille literally threw herself over him to kiss fervently.

'' I'll tell Rachel that we was put together. And know that ... '' The brunette turned abruptly to us by pointing Jo clearly showing me what she was doing .''... I would not hesitate ELIMINATE ANY PERSON COMES TO REACH BETWEEN US. ''

She kissed Logan again for good measure and I just stayed to enjoy the scene of Logan trying to explain in a stutter which had just happened.

It was definitive. Camille was my new best friend.

I was not a better mood and definitely gave a mock "hi" to Jo before rounding the sofa on which she sat to walk towards the elevator.

Finally after a long relaxing shower, I decided to relax on the couch and tried to the best of not thinking about my previous conversation with Camille or even with Jo. In fact, I was just trying to think about anything.

Only, it seemed that my desires were wishful thinking in this city as the front door was suddenly opened and Camille was soon making her way straight toward me.

'' Uh, you're aware that this thing has called it "knock", no ? '' I declared with my eyes roll before raising an eyebrow as the brunette leaned over me.

I was now in a position with the head upside down so her position was actually pretty funny to watch.

'' You're mind think I'm funny, is not it ? '' Guessed Camille and I let a silly smile on my lips. '' God, you look so much like these boys sometimes. ''

I turned quickly into a sitting position and gave a thumbs-up sign in pride. '' Oh by the way, it was really great what you did with Logan. ''

'' Really? '' Exclaimed Camille settling next to me with a dreamy smile. '' He kiss pretty well. ''

'' Yeah, I'll just take you to the words for that. '' I assured slightly uncomfortable before banging my shoulder with her. '' You can be sure that you ruin all these chances. ''

Camille immediately turned to me with a slightly uncertain expression and I raised an eyebrow. '' Are you sure ? I mean, he's smart and pretty cute. What if he finds something ? ''

'' Frankly, if Jo did not understand that he was kept hunting so she is stupid or ... ''

'' Okay, okay! For some reason, I think you take too much fun to find words unpleasant to describe her. '' Me quickly cut Camille and I gave her immediately a completely innocent look.

I was signing as evidence and challenged the brown contradict me. '' Hey, I'm a nice person. Plus, I was sorry. ''

'' Oh, and you did it because you don't feel you owe or anything ? '' Camille said with a slight edge in her voice telling me clearly that she knew what she was talking and I raised my arms in frustration.

'' Okay, maybe ... ''

'Maybe ?''

'' Yes! '' I would lash out in frustration now and brown left a smile on her lips before suddenly rise.

I did not even have time to ask what was going on she took me with her and destroyed my moment of peace in simple word. '' Come on, come. We're going to know the new girl. ''

And I sighed. For probably the tenth time. I really wanted to enjoy Jo. In fact, after listening a little and talked a few times with her, she seemed kind of nice. Although for some sort of goddy two shoes but I was sincere, she seemed really nice. It was just that ... well, no matter how hard I tried, there was always this deep feeling bitter at the back of my mind.

I thought I could perhaps tolerate occasionally but that was all.

Suddenly, several shout me out of my thoughts and I raised my head from my drawing on my towel just to release an even stronger cry at the sight of my brother. Or rather what was supposed to be my brother.

'' Oh my God! '' Exclaimed Me I bringing my hands to my lips.

'' It's not the reaction I usually. '' Said my brother pointing his hand towards us all swollen.

I listened just as he began to flirt with Jo as I was too focused to watch what was once his beautiful face. He now sported allergies plaques on the cheeks and he also seemed to have considerably doubled in size.

'' James, you need to see a doctor. '' I said now stand before my brother in the real worries before grabbing his hands to make him look.

His reaction was immediate as he cried out in horror before quickly flee to no race once that Camille had him show his reflection in a mirror. It seems that all this allergy was the cause of his damn deodorant.

I shook my head clearly more tired than when my days are working and turned to me Jo signing in the direction that James was gone. '' My twin brother. I think I'll go check on him. ''

I rushed across the hall intentionally ignoring the boys on my way before quickly begin to walk towards the studio.

Well, that was before I realized that there was absolutely nobody in the studio. The boys were obviously not here, Gustavo seemed to have disappeared and Kelly and James were nowhere in sight.

I raised my arms in the air in exasperation before turning around with the intention of returning to the Palm Woods when an idea popped into my head. I turned slowly to my feet backwards before looking at the cozy sofas with a knowing nod.

I do not even waiting for a second before throwing me into the soft and comfortable cushions before removing my shoes and stretched myself full length. I watched a moment the ceiling in thought wondering what probably made myself boys right now before shaking my head furiously.

No, it was my time to myself and I would enjoy.

I closed my eyes readjusting me to make me more comfortable before relax completely. My breathing slowed down minute by minute and before I knew it, I was sinking into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Jo has finally arrived! What do you think of the reaction of Jacks ? Um, first went to the rink, it will happen a lot ! Oh and Camille discover her little secret ;)**

 **A little connection between the actress and the brunette. Let's see what we have for the future.  
**

 **Xxo Love is weakness**


	8. A secret and it's chaos

**First, a big thank you to those who have followed and they added to their favorites!**

 **I also want to say a big thank you to _Mette Marie_ for being my first review !**

 **Oh and I just wanted to clarify , cannabis is wrong ^^ So this is just a fiction, does not pay attention to minor references in this chapter and those to come !**

 **Enjoy this new chapter**

* * *

 _Alec - '' Plus, you don't really work for Rocque Records. They just gave you a job so you can watch your weird friends. ''_

Each day was a new day in LA and we had not even had time to really realize what was happening it was already more than a month we were here.  
Our last great moments date was when Gustavo had entrusted his villa for boys. I immediately knew that this would be a disaster and as I had imagined it had been. The producer had given mere four little rules and as to their habits, the boys had broken. However, things had been strange for us. The mother of missing his son Kendall and Katie had forced me to simulate being sick with her that Jennifer could find her maternal acts she loved so much.  
Suffice to say that once we had found mummified in layers and layers of blankets, we had confessed.

Now remember when I said that the boys had again violated the rules? Well, this time they really had broken the rules. They ended up calling us for help and we had all night to rebuild within the city of Gustavo.

Oh and there was also this event of the photo in Pop Tiger. This one was certainly epic. It turned out that Kelly and Gustavo had managed to get a photo in boys in the famous magazine for teenage girls and ... James. He liked to read beauty tips.

Anyway, Gustavo and Kelly were not able to attend because they had destroyed the box to the letter of Matthew McConaughey. Probation officers were picked and the Griffin had instantly regained control of the photo shoot. This is where the epic moment arrived. The man certainly had a great taste in business suits but in the adolescent boy band? Ew!  
Oh and there was also the story with Katie's idol. Dak Zevon. The boy had a large number of fan and the latter had come to destroy the boys.

However, they managed to take a decent picture and gave the magazine courier. It was just a shame that it was the back of a photo of Dak Devon.

So here I am today.

I slalomed between my multiple phones, the recording schedule of boys and cafes all the world while trying to pick up the pace through the corridor of Rocque Records. The boys were now about to register for seven o'clock this morning and today was actually a beautiful day that I specifically want to enjoy. For this, I had completed all my tasks and hope that Gustavo would leave me in the afternoon free.

Only, why I had come yet to pass the now closed door. I lowered my eyes on my hands already loaded before deciding to go with the foot. I stabilized all my stuff in my hands before giving three blow against the wooden door.  
Kelly was the first to open and brown me instantly hastened to unload me with a grateful smile.

'' Pause time boys! '' Called out the brown as I got rid of the rest of the affairs of the boys on the table behind me.

The boys let go simultaneously reliefs sighs before removing their helmets and recording jockeying to get their cups. Kelly tried to differentiate who it belonged to, and I shook my head before gently take it from her. '' Let me handle it. The boys ?''

They began instantly online, jostling a bit on the way under the impressed expressions of Gustavo and Kelly and I walked holding each other's cups. '' James, Caramel Macchiato. Logan, green tea special vegan, Kendall, Caffé Mocha and ... a Viennese chocolate signing for Carlos. ''

I stepped back, crossing my arms over my chest with a satisfied air as the boys eagerly swallow their gourmet breaks and then turned me towards Gustavo.

'' How-how do you do that ? '' Stuttered the producer pointing towards docile boys and I posted a smirk before raising my shoulders.

''The habit. And years and years of practice. '' I explained before quickly recover business boys not to waste time.

'' So, I have already planned the boys rehearsal schedule for next week. '' I pushed the schedule in the chest of Gustavo before move on. '' I've also moved your appointment with Griffin. See the man twice in a week is not healthy for you. Then I recalibrated phone Kelly as well as yours and mine for us all to be aware of the latest gossip about Big Time Rush. And finally, I board booked you a little afternoon relaxing in a spa. ''

The boys had all stopped to drink their coffee at one time and staring at me now with great suspicion to look like Gustavo.

I had literally tried not to falter in front of his eyes as he gave a wary look on Kelly before slowly raising his hand to pick up tickets I held him. Finally, he suddenly tore my hands before observed in any angle. '' They are true. ''

'' Of course they are true. '' I replied with a slight edge to my tone before displaying a totally innocent smile as the man gave me a suspicious look.

'' Okay, tell me what you want so I can tell you "no". ''

I raised my arms in frustration before literally invade his personal space. '' I need this afternoon. Mercy, mercy ! Its a question of life or death. I did everything you asked me. I even stayed later all the week to plan this afternoon then please, please ... please. Let me ... ''

''Okay.''

'' I'll do whatever you want. '' I pleaded before doing a double-take at the same time as the boys. '' Wait, you said you agree ? ''

Gustavo shrugged nonchalantly and shook his head soon joined by Kelly. '' In fact, Gustavo and I thought to let you precisely the day. ''

'' Ow! Ow! You'll actually leave the afternoon ? '' James Intervened in haste before giving me a suspicious look like the other boys. '' But you don't even know where she goes! ''

'' Well, you know? '' Gustavo replied with mild curiosity.

The frustrated response of boys were unanimous. '' No! '' And I turned to the four idiot crossing my arms.

'' Hi, I'm here. Just in the middle of the room. ''

''Exactly ! '' Exclaimed Kendall immediately before quickly standing in front of me with his accusing finger. '' Where do you want to go ? And why you seem in such a hurry ? ''

'' Yeah, you're never in a hurry. '' Backed Logan stationing themselves suspiciously to Kendall's side. '' And you're acting very strange lately. ''

'' Strange? '' I repeated with a raised eyebrow before turning to Gustavo raising my hand towards boys with a serious expression. '' I can leave ? ''

Gustavo immediately shook his head and I gave a wary eye on the boys back to me instantly run. I opened the door on the fly and charged straight through the hallway trying to overtake boys.

'' Jacks! Jacks! Come back here !''

'' JACKS! ''

I jumped in the first elevator and quickly turned me before pressing with all my strength on the button closures doors as I could see the boys approach.

Finally, the mechanism activated and I gave a mocking wave toward the boys and metal doors closed on them directly.

The boys all fell in a heap on the now closed doors before getting up quickly jumped in. Kendall was the first to react as he snapped his fingers before signing the emergency stairs.

However, it was not counting on Kelly who soon their bar the way with a look that could iced anyone. '' Not so fast, boys. ''

They all groaned simultaneously raising their arms in the air in trouble before Logan tried to plead with the brown. '' Please, Kelly. We need to know where is she going! ''

'' You can not leave this girl for a bit ? '' Asked Kelly with a sigh and the boys looked a moment before simultaneously shaking their heads in denial. '' Jacks should certainly have a good reason if she's want a little privacy. ''

'' So, so wait. You think she is hiding something, is not it ? '' Refuted Logan in mused before pointing an accusing finger. '' Do you know something that we know not, Kelly ? ''

The brunette immediately pinched the bridge of her nose as boys bent over her expectantly and she pursed her lips. '' I know nothing, right. I just know that she seems to get used much better here than before. ''

'' How better ? '' Kendall songed immediately before suddenly turning back to Gustavo with a shout at his sudden appearance behind the group.

'' The monkeys dogs! I want you to go to the Palm Woods and discover what's happening with my little assistant. '' Said Gustavo with a neutral expression while Kelly widened her eyes in disbelief unlike boys jumping almost joy.

'' What? But this is nonsense. '' Objected brown stationing herself beside her boss. '' Jacks is fine. Why you even want to invade her privacy ? ''

'' Because I'm bored. '' Replied simply Gustavo before rubbing the hands of a bad air. '' Plus, I want to discover the dirty secrets of this small little one. ''

After managing to reach the apartment without much problem, I immediately hopped in the shower before changing me into more comfortable clothes. In fact, I was planning to go to the rink. It turned out that it had really helped me to detach myself from the madness of boys lately and I was gone I could count now.

I even braved my fear to meet another person and had decided to talk with the boy ticketing. His name was Alec and he was a big fan of hockey. Sometimes he would sneak out of his post to come hit some palace with me and we would discuss until we had nothing more to say. He was a typical boy here and I discovered that he was not particularly popular in his high school except for his friends of his team of hockey. He was often characterized as smoking pot as he was told and it was actually true but I don't really care about.

He was a cool guy and was not linked to other boys or my brother. Actually, I thought I just liked having a friend to myself. Camille was also, of course, but the boys also knew her then that Alec, no.  
Not to mention that he was one of the few people who did not know about my hair or even my title supposedly tomboy. I had become used to stay with my hair down when I went on the ice and I began to take more and more confidence in my reflection.

So I pulled slightly wide on my tank top without black handle "Coca Cola" over my black skinny jeans before putting my pair of vans. I checked quickly that I had a vest, gloves, my skates and other useful business to face the ice and I pulled immediately pushed my sunglasses on my nose before checking if I was still wearing my cap.

Once I was sure to be ready, I threw the strap of my gym bag on my shoulder before seeking my skating and my iPod.

I stuck my board under my arm while I unrolled my headphones and unlocked my door. I put on my headphones in my ears as I stepped into the living room before startled at the sight of four boys sat on our couch. They all wore serious expressions, far too serious and had their arms crossed over their chest.

'' We're going somewhere ? '' Asked Kendall suspiciously and looked at the four boys in nervousness.

I had to get out of here. Unfortunately for the boys, I had already planned a plan. '' Katie! ''

The brunette soon left her hiding with several bullet dodge ball and began targeting boys while I took advantage of the distraction to make a run for the front door.

'' She ran away ! '' Exclaimed James pointing his sister retired before dramatically falling backwards as he received a ball in the face. '' AH! I am touched !''

''Me too ! I'll ... uh ... die. '' Said Logan, falling to the ground in turn while Carlos and Kendall were trying to hide behind the protection of the sofa. Logan being the loan as Kendall suddenly grabbed his foot before opening one of his closed eyes. '' Do something! ''

''You too ! You're not really dead, I remember you. '' Kendall replied with a roll of his eyes slightly before raising his head above the sofa just to drop soon and turn to Logan. '' A white flag. I need a white flag. ''

Suddenly Carlos cry could be heard as Katie touched him in the chest and he literally fell backward on the couch.

'' YES! Three down, one more to go. '' If Katie congratulated by pumping her fist in the air before throwing another ball to Kendall as she could see his blonde cut behind the sofa. She swore as she missed before fumbling at her side for a ball just to widen her eyes to the emptiness. '' Oh! Oh !''

'' Ah! Ah! '' Exploded Kendall jumping out of hiding pointing his little sister now without ammunition and narrows his eyes on her before rolling his eyes turning to his friends on the floor. '' You can stop simulation, guys. She has more ammunition. ''

Logan was the first to return to his feet before being quickly followed by the hyperactive Carlos and James now combing his hair.

'' Why did you do that, Katie? '' James asked by observing his reflection in a mirror before giving her an annoyed look. '' Now my hair is horrible. ''

Early openly rolled her eyes before recovering crossing her arms over her chest. '' Because Jacks is smarter than you . And paid me to do. ''

Kendall blew sharp mind of their best friend before turning to the other three who cursed their laps.

'' He must be far now. '' Logan sighed in defeat before dropping heavily on the couch.

James nodded before falling to his tricks on the sofa. '' Doing god knows what, I know not where. ''

'' And we will never know her secret. '' Carlos said with a pout as he crossed his arms over his chest while his friends watched Kendall in disbelief.

There was no question he was abandoned. Jacks their hiding something and they would know what it was. She had never had secrets from them before so what had changed ?

All they needed was to find pretty close to the brown, them apart and could in fact know what was going on with her. Someone like ... '' Katie! Do you know where is she gone ? ''

The brunette raised an eyebrow in defiance as the four teenagers leaned on her with eager looks for answers and she motioned thought before giving a cheeky smile on the group.

'' I know maybe someone who might actually know. '' Mused the little brown letting the sentence hang.

The boys looked at her a moment in silence awaiting more information before literally exploding when she remained silent.

'' Damn it, tell us! '' James exploded on edge and the brunette let out a laugh before turning on her heel to sit on one of the counter stools.

The boys gave glances heard before quickly sneak around the brunette with determined expressions. '' What do you want? ''

I tapped my foot against the asphalt of the streets of LA with a contented smile plastered on my face. The hot air slowly warmed my bare skin and the speed of my skate allowed me to have a light breeze around me.

I jumped a walk with authorized before seeing an iron banister. A confident smile spread slowly on my lips and I pushed harder on the floor to take the speed before jumping with my skate. I held the top of the board by sliding along the iron railing before landing on the ground with precision and continued my way towards the ice. I had no idea the harm that the boys gave back to the hotel to try to find me.

After selling their souls to Katie. In other words, they all agree to do her chores, they were now heading in the Palm Woods lobby looking for a specific person.

''Here ! In the pool. '' Announced Carlos pointing toward the doors open and the boys leaned all over each other to spy on brown in question.

Camille was currently wearing one of her costumes and seemed to learn any text for one of her auditions. Now the boys had to act prudently with the actress. They had all seen how she and Jacks became friends during their time here and they certainly feared mood swings brown.  
They could not fuck this up.

'' Ok, guys. '' Kendall called out, turning to his three friends. '' Remember that we do this to discover what hides Jacks. We can't miss here. ''

'' Are you sure you really want to know ? '' Intervened Logan still hesitant. '' Maybe she just wanted to relax. For all we know, she could just be the park or something. ''

'' She paid Katie to keep us away. If that, does not mean she something has to hide. '' Kendall recalled vividly before continuing. '' Plus, Jacks do we never hide anything unless it itself really great. ''

James immediately snapped his fingers with a smile at the thought. '' Oh yes, you remember the time she had lied us because she was embarrassed at the idea of giving tutoring lessons to Sam Johnson. ''

'' Yeah, it was great. What a memory! '' Replied sarcastically Logan before continuing with bitterness. '' We had the good sense to follow her and we ended up making it to race by the dog of Sam. ''

They all winced at the memory before Carlos leaned over to turn on the group. '' Oh, and the time she was away for three days and she told us she had mononucleosis.''

'' Oh, you mean the time she had made her period for the first time and we stupidly landed in her room with the gun to them as a weapon ? '' Logan recalled dryly before almost s to tear his hair like boys now wore expressions of disgust and even slightly frightened at the memory. '' Yeah. She eventually caught us in a dustbin. TRAHS ! For six hours! ''

'' Ok, maybe it does not always know well finished. '' Agredd Kendall with a nod before pointing again toward Camille. '' But this time we'll do it discreetly. ''

'' But ... ''

'' When was the last time you remember to have spent some quality time with her lately ? '' The James quickly cut into turmoil before turning to the others. '' In fact, when is -what one of you remembers seeing her at the apartment after rehearsals ? ''

They were silent for a moment in thought before rushing through the pool doors.

Camille knew she would not like this conversation as soon as the four boys stopped in front of her with their arms crossed over their chests.

Finally, the top of the ice building was soon to come into view and I jumped out of my skate before entering inside. The cold felt good on my skin warmed and I walked straight to the box office with a big smile on my lips.

'' Well, if it's not our favorite hockey player. '' Hailed Alec quickly out of his little cubbyhole to hug the brunette before whispering in her ear. '' You're late. ''

'' Oh, you counted the minutes ? How touching. '' I teased me loose from his grip.

Alec always felt this gentle detergent smell of stale tobacco and grass. And it was somehow comforting to me now.

He hastened to remove my cap and put it on his own head and I shook my head before walking straight to the bench near the entrance to the ice. The big brown hastened to follow me with a clean pair of skate and two hockey sticks before settling with me to share his sneakers for skates.

'' You are aware that the selections are tomorrow, right ? '' Reminded me Alec probably for the umpteenth time and I shook my head in my business out of my bag.

I put on my gray hoodie before sitting down alongside Alec to put my skates. '' You know that the selections are from your school. I should go to Bay High and abandon my work at Rocque Records.''

'' Well, why not ? You love hockey. You're really yourself when you're on the ice. '' Alec said excitedly before getting up to stand in front of me. '' Plus, you don't really work for Rocque Records. They just gave you a job so you can watch your weird friends. ''

'' Hey, I really working, okay !'' I barked in false offense before getting my gloves and walk towards the ice. '' And they are not strange. They are just boys. ''

'' And you're a girl ! How can even walk ? '' Objected he following me on the ice in thought.

I slipped on the ice before doing an about-face for the look with platitude. '' Are you looking at me ?''

'' Okay, this can work. '' Alec agreed with a grin before I got one of the sticks and threw a palace between us. '' But still. You're not a child star. Why you could not go to school like everyone else? ''

I played a little butt against that of Alec before accelerating on ice with the palace. '' To hear you talk, it seems that high school is the great experience of life. ''

'' Well, that's what normal people do. '' Called out sharply brown trying to catch me.

''I'm normal !''

My long brown locks flying in my back as I took speed and I could feel the adrenaline release in my every pore. Well, that was until I felt a body entered brutally collide with mine before I was literally thrown on the ice. I slid several meters with my eyes closed in slight pain.

I felt my body coming to a stop soon followed by the screeching of Alec blades approaching me and I opened my eyes before jumping to my feet despite the deafening pain in my side. '' It was ... awesome! ''

'' You're probably the only girl I know who is dumped to the ground and said Awesome! '' Smill Alec hovering over me to his full height before silently check if I was going really well.

'' Relax, dude. I grew up with four wild boys, remember ? '' I reminded giving him a slight hit on the arm since I was too small to reach his shoulder before resuming skating. '' So you coming or what? ''

''I'm serious. You have to join the team. '' Hailed brown confidently making me roll my eyes as I came to a sudden halt to face him.

'' And you're much too seriously. '' I replied, crossing my arms before leaving a mischievous smile adorn my lips. '' This is really annoying. ''

'' Oh, really? '' Replied Brown with an evil smile of his own before getting into position for his next move. '' In this case, short! ''

I wide my eyes as he darted straight for me before I skate with all my strength with light scream of girl.

'' Yo, Alec! ''

I stopped instantly at the sound of foreign voices before giving a look at Alec as he did the same. After the entrance stood three other boys with hockeys protections covered their torsos bent and tight jersey.  
I gave once a look at the back of Alec as he skated straight toward them before me to join them. I looked around me in suspense before finally deciding to join.  
From the moment I slipped in style alongside the great brown, the other three boys laid their eyes on me remembering how the boys were doing with the new girls of the Palm Woods and I could already feel the urge to run out of here as soon as possible.

'' Guys, is Jacks. '' Announced Alec out of my thoughts as he signed towards what I assumed to be his friends. '' Jacks, I present my teammates and friends. Paul, Carl and Tomy. ''

Paul was the greatest after Alec, his clear and tight curls blond hair stood out more than others. Especially compared to Carl, he was actually tanned skin and broad shoulders square while the last, Tomy was pretty well built but smaller. He had big brown eyes whysky and a shaggy haircut.  
I had no doubt they could be easily recognized as attractive and I knew most girls would love to be in my place.

Only it was just a habit for me and I preferred them to understand the boys. '' Cool your equipment. It tells you a face to face ? ''

'' Then you play really hokey ? '' Exclaimed the first in mild disbelief before striking Alec on the shoulder. '' Well, man, you look like you were not lying after all. ''

'' Just as it was not lying when he said that she was pretty. '' Tomy added with a coquettish glance and I shook my head with a snort before hitting Alec in the side.

'' Then you talk about me ? ''

Simultaneous laugh escaped boys before us as they made their way onto the ice before Tomy spoke again. '' Are you kidding ? He does all the talking for you. ''

'' Oh, Jacks did that. ''

'' Oh, you know what guys? Jacks was there and ... ''

'' Oh, wait, I think Jacks have said that. ''

''OK ! OK ! It's good. '' Effected quickly Alec embarrassment making me smile in spite of myself. '' I think she understood. ''

Honestly, I never thought Alec other than my friend. He was really cool and I loved spending time with him. Nothing more, nothing less. However, I had to admit it was very pleasant to hear that I actually liked to boys. I had never been the center of attention at home and I appreciated that. However, it was actually really nice to know that the boys could behave differently with me like brothers sometimes.

I retreated slightly on the ice for their giving way and opened my arms as an invitation. '' So that part ? We did it or what ? ''

'' Only if you wear protection. '' Defied Tomy obviously thinking I was a fragile girl.

Alec grimaced immediately before shaking his head at his friend. '' Oh you, you'll regret it. ''

The boys had finally convinced Camille their say or brown could be and were honestly surprised when they arrived at the address that the actress had given their.

'' A skating rink ? '' Exclaimed Carlos already leaping up on the opposite of the other three who wore dreamy expressions. '' What? Guys, it's a skating rink! ''

'' Exactly, idiot. '' Grumbled Logan with boredom. '' Why Jacks would go ice skating without us ? ''

''Better yet, why would we hide it?' 'Mused Kendall in thought before watching the entrance.''Let's see what she hides.''

It turned out that the warning Alec had been proven right from the first minutes of their play. The boys had left the brown borrow some of their protection and she definitely felt more confident with it.  
They were split into two teams. Alec, Jacks and Tomy together while Carl and Paul teamed. They certainly do not expect that the brunette is as strong in her attacks or even too fast and obviously they were wrong quickly.

They could not even count the number of times she had laid the ground for the start of their play.

However, they had to really recognize that she was a great opponent and she would be even better in their team.

'' Yo, Jacks! '' Called out Paul skidded to a halt on the ice completely unconscious of the four singers in approach. '' You should come to the selections of tomorrow. I'm sure the coach will be impressed.''

'' Ah! Ah! In fact, you just want me back in your high school because you lack girl with fire in Minnesota. '' Taunted Jacks passing blindly to his boy group prefer.

Boys do not really know how to react at the sight before them. They certainly were not used to this tone and playful flirts of the brown. Especially that they had five people on the ice and they were sure that they were not girls. One of the players wearing the number 5 began to turn around a smaller player and boys instantly knew who he was.

'' Come on, Jacks, you just have to abandon this stupid job at Rocque Records. '' Alec tried again with a huge smile.

The boys were just speechless at the request of the player to their best friend, and James was the first to catch Kendall's arm as the latter seemed about to intervene on the ice.

James pulled Carlos and Logan with Kendall behind the protective barrier and gave panicked looks. '' Who are they ? ''

'' Even worse, they try to steal Jacks. '' Whispered Logan strongly in panic. '' Oh my God, you think she will take ? ''

'' What? No! '' Intervened instantly Kendall severely. '' It's Jacks which we speak. She could never leave us. ''

''Very good. If you score five times then I would leave Rocque Records and would enter me in your high school. '' The voice of Jacks froze instantly boys as they now watched Kendall with exasperated expressions.

'' Join in high school, Kendall! She wants downright enroll in a high school. '' James panicked about to come out of hiding this time. '' Oh my god, she will leave and abandon ourselves to these guys. ''

Kendall immediately grabbed the brown with a jerk and shook him a little. '' Pull yourself together! We will not let that happen, okay? Jacks is the best defense. They can not score against her. ''

'' Five purpose, huh ? '' Replied Tomy skating to us before removing his helmet. '' And all barred ? ''

In response, I was content to push him out of the way with my shoulder and let out a laugh when he immediately fell backward with his heaviness. The boys joined me and Carl soon skating at my side, raising his fist.

I banged my fist against his before skating back with my stick ready. '' You sleep or what? You do not seem very motivated to make me come to your school. ''

'' Oh, you wanna see motivate us? '' Alec replied immediately with a mischievous smile behind his mask before giving a look at Paul.

'' Wait, that's not fair. '' Carl Intervened before joining me. '' I'm going on Jacks team. ''

'' If this is a trap ... ''

''No ! No ! Just equalized teams. '' Me quickly interrupted brown.

I shrugged my shoulders before shouting to the boy through the ice. '' It's okay for me. ''

''US too.''

And like that, the boys immediately passed the palace. I noticed Alec and Paul trying some tactics to trick me and I rushed them directly to me before entering the palace. Tomy quickly rose in my way and I rushed head straight down before throwing it back on the floor just before scoring. I got immediately my arms up in victory before quickly focus on the game as they took advantage to regain my palate.  
This time I did not even have time to catch up with the palace they passed directly into the goal.

They made a hand wrist before turning around me in mockery. '' 1-1. ''

''Yeah yeah. 5. We said '' I grumbled before positioning myself again in front of goal.

The game went like this back and forth and I certainly regret my words now. We were already 3-2 and there were only two went to the boys and I say goodbye to Rocque Records. I could not believe I had actually suggested it. I mean it was completely thoughtless and stupid. I loved this job and I loved even be with the boys why I proposed this stupid deal ?

'' They are 3-2, Kendall. '' Blurted Logan nervously biting his nails in nervousness. '' What will we do if ... ''

Demand for Logan remained in hang like a familiar cry suddenly rang across the ice along with the sound of a body violently striking the ice and they all came out of their hiding place to see the player they now knew Jacks was on the floor.

'' Oh my god, Jacks! '' Cried one of the players that seemed too close to their best friend as the boys and they looked in panic as he knelt next to the brunette. '' Are you fine ?''

Jacks growled before recovering by removing her helmet and boys were literally speechless at the sight before them. They were so shocked by the appearance of brown in that they forgot to hide.

So it was like that when Paul crossed himself towards new arrival Jacks turned her head just to widen her eyes at the sight of faces too much familiar for her.

Her first reaction was to run to them for their wonder what the hell they were doing here but she quickly noticed their dumbfounded expressions and it was only now she remembered that she had left her hat on the bench.

'' Jacks? Hey, Jacks? Do you hear me? '' If the boys cried both brown and was soon back to reality swallowing. '' You sure you did not you bump your head ? ''

'' Yo, the rink is closed for customers. '' Said Tomy severely skating to the boys and I hurried back to my feet before quickly reach the brown.

''No ! No! I ... uh ... I know them. '' I intervened avoiding the shocked looks best of the group before turning to Tomy. '' They are family. ''

'' Family ? '' The voice of Alec behind me made me wince slightly before I turned to look at him. '' Oh, I see. They are your brother and his friends. ''

Carl and Paul were quick to join us and together raised their hands to greet the boys. '' Hi. me is Carl and that, it's Paul, Tommy and Alec. We're Jacks friends. ''

'' Yeah, we noticed. '' Blurted Kendall curtly before returning his gaze darkens on Jacks.

She looked so different in the company of those boys. Not to mention her hair. Since when she even had long hair ? Or even since when was she so beautiful? The way these guys were looking at her, there was no doubt they also knew and he did not like it.

In fact, there were plenty of things he did not like at the moment. The first was that Jacks had hidden their things and had seemed so quick to give up the unequal match in hockey.

The boys did not seem ready to present themselves for any reason and will I rolled my eyes before turning back to the boys. '' Boys, this is James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall. ''

'' Oh, boys, eh ? '' My brother called out irritably making me give him a shine. Only he did not seem ready to back down as he looked back at the group behind me. '' It's us his boys. ''

'' Ow! Look at this ! You are sure of that, the singers? '' Retorted Tomy with a slight edge to his voice telling me that it probably does not would end well. '' Because with your long hair and tight jeans, I have some doubts . ''

'' Say that again to see it ? '' Exploded immediately Kendall about to jump over the fence with James and Carlos.

'' Ow! Ow! '' I barked interposing myself between them, with one hand on the chest of Tomy. '' Take back what you just said. ''

'' Seriously? '' Replied Tomy really shocked that I was taking their side before checking his jaw as he looked at Kendall.

'' Tomy! If you do not want me to hit you in the second, withdraw what you said or so help me because ... ''

''Okay ! Okay ! '' Me cut the brunette in a rush before watching the quartet reluctantly. '' I take back what I said. ''

I felt a hand on my shoulder making me stop advance towards Tomy and I raised my eyes to meet the green orbs, Alec Brown. '' We'll let you talk. Guys.''

I nodded my head in gratitude before turning like the boys did their paths through the entrance to the group. Only, it seemed that I had let my hopes get the better of me.

'' Pretty shoe, the dancer. ''

And hell broke loose. Kendall immediately threw himself on Tomy and boys were soon interfere in the fight. I hit my forehead as Logan and Carlos tried to hold James and Kendall although I could see that they wanted to mingle as much in battle. On the other side, it seems that this is Alec and Carl who was holding the other two and I let a big sigh before rushing straight to the entrance. I quickly jumped the forward march to actively combat with my skates again.

I leaned on the floor and grabbed the first that I could, that is to say, James. I pulled the collar of his shirt eliciting painful groans of brown before pulling Logan and Carlos by ear.

I walked straight to get my shoes off my feet and quickly changed into a pair of sneekers before picking up my stuff in my bag exasperated beyond. '' ENOUGH! ''

They all froze to the ground to look at me with wide eyes of surprise and I shook my head in disappointment before giving a look at Kendall.

'' I don't even understand why I continued to be friends with boys. You are all idiots. '' I grumbled Alec pulling out of the fight with an annoyed expression. '' We talk later. For now, I'm leaving. ''

I pulled my bag on my shoulder, ignoring the calls of the boys after me and quickly put on my sunglasses as the last rays of the sun blinded me. I looked at the time on my watch and shook my head in the realization of the late hour.

The journey to the Palm Woods was much faster and less enthusiastic than the driveway and when I arrived in front of the logo, I knew I definitely did not want to enter.  
I assumed that I could improvise a sleepover with Camille tonight. That would get me out of 2J and especially away from the boys.  
With this in mind, I made my way back inside the Palm Woods and quickly remounted using the stairs. I entered the apartment, bowing barely Katie and Jennifer on my way. I do not even paying attention to their astonished eyes at the sight of my hair loose as I run straight to my room.

I threw the contents of my gym bag in the laundry basket dirty before taking my book bag and fill it with pajamas and business for the night.

When I emerged from my room again, the boys made their entries into the apartment and Jennifer was the first to notice their clothes torn. '' But what happened to you ? ''

'' I'll sleep at Camille tonight. '' I declared somberly past the redhead and the brunette who was now looking for boys and me confused and I was content to openly ignore the boys as I was doing my exit.

The four boys looked after retirement in the form of their best friend with puppies expressions beaten before walking in line, heads lowered to the couch.

Jennifer stared at them with simple pure concern while Katie stood before them with her arms crossed and an accusatory expression. '' What did you do this time ? ''

'' What ... why it would be our fault ? '' Objected immediately Kendall still annoyed about what happened instead.

'' Because it's always your fault. '' Katie retorted with annoyance now. '' Especially when it comes to Jacks. She accepted so much now that I sometimes wonder how she did. ''

'' Yeah, well my dear sister is a liar. '' James replied in defense.

''Okay. Slowly, here. '' Jennifer Effected by sitting in front of the boys. '' Do any of you could explain to me please ? ''

Logan rolled his eyes before leaning forward. '' Well, we almost saw more Jacks and today she has asked to have her afternoon and she seemed really excited about it. ''

'' Hm, now we know why. '' James snorted with a scowl.

'' And ? '' If Katie impatiently tapping her foot.

'' We asked Camille as you told us and gave us an address where she thought Jacks could be. '' Explained Carlos with a shrug.

'' And she was there. '' Continued Logan while two others remained brooding in silence. '' But she was not alone. ''

''Really ? Jacks became friends ? '' Concluded Kendall's mother with a happy smile for brown only her son would soon intervene.

'' No, they're idiots and they wanted to leave her job at Rocque Records. ''

Jennifer frowned immediately her eyebrows in confusion. '' But why would they do that ? She loves working at the studio. With you, her best friends. ''

'' Yeah, well it looks like not. '' James grumbled pouting like a child of five.

Katie currently awaiting the end of the story but the boys seemed stupidly remained silent. So with a turnover of irritated eyes, she walked over to Kendall and struck him hard the back of his head. '' And what happened ? ''

'' They played hockey for whether she should quit her job and come in their schools while we were hidden and Jacks fell on the ice. '' Logan said with miserable at the thought of how awful they were in reality.

'' And Jacks has removed her helmet and we were all like ... '' A dreamy look settled on the face of the Latin before James was eager to give him a nudge to bring him back to earth.

'' That's my sister, I remember. '' James threatened before giving a look at mama. Knight. '' Jacks also seemed shocked to see us and then there was a guy who came to tell us to leave. Jacks told him we were family and we could stay. ''

'' Then there was this idiot who started called us names. '' Growled Kendall still upset about it.

Logan grinned before giving a look at Jennifer. '' And that may be completed by a fight. ''

'' Wait, you mean Jacks finally managed to find friends who had nothing to do with you or the Palm Woods and you beat them ? '' Katie exclaimed in disbelief before shaking her head . '' No wonder she is angry against you to the point of wanting to sleep with Camille. ''

'' You take her defense? '' James barked by launching a small chip on the brown before watching Logan with a dark look at the next statement.

'' It's true she really seemed to enjoy there. ''

'' Fun ? '' Repeated Kendall, rising in a leap. '' This is our friends. Not these idiots who are better than us. ''

'' Honey, I think you should think about it. '' Jennifer called out by asking a delicate hand on the shoulder of his son. '' Maybe she just wanted to discover new person. ''

Kendall turned round fuming with anger before pointing towards the door. '' Oh, and what about her lie then, eh ? She seemed not to hide from them. But we, she always wears her hats. ''

'' I think this is something you should ask her, don't you think? '' Said Jennifer giving a knowing look on each of the boys.

In their apparent silence, Katie sighed heavily, rolling her eyes before pushing the boys on the couch in a standing position. '' Just go talk to her and sort things out. Because it's out of the question that I have to suffer your foolishness if she's not with me. ''

'' I'm really sorry, Jacks. '' Camille apologized for the millionth time since I arrived home with my bag and my sleeping business. '' If I knew what they would do so ... ''

'' It's fine, Camille. '' I interrupted The laying my head on the top of my knees against my chest now. '' There was nothing you could have done to prevent any way. Believe me, I tried for years. ''

Camille chuckled amused before observing a moment in silence at the brown. '' So they know everything now ? I mean, the hair, the ice rink and ... Alex ? ''

'' His name is Alec, Camille. '' I was correcting-brown with a slight roll of my eyes before rejecting my head back. '' And the fact that I came into your apartment without a cap probably answer your question.''

The actress seem particularly not very fond of Alec from the beginning and now I was seriously starting to rethink my choice to make a girl night with the brown. How girls could even thought she felt better after a sleepover ? Seriously, there was definitely something about the girls I will never understand. However, my thoughts were soon interrupted as a knock against the front door separated us apart.

Camille looked at the door and then me and I shrugged an eyebrow before signing toward the entrance. '' You're not going to open ? ''

'' What if these boys ? ''

'' Not likely. '' I replied flatly and tired before giving a glance at the door. '' But if it turns out that it's them. Send them home. ''

'' Are you sure? '' Hesitated Camille and I turned my head to give her a silent glow making her the swallow. '' Okay, you're sure ! ''

She quickly rose from her seat on the couch and I took the opportunity to recover the remote control and make me more comfortable. Camille gave a glance over her shoulder at her friend who was now looking at a late television show on MTV before looking again through the peephole. The boys all stood leaning on the door and she knew Jacks do their not speak unless the actress forced things.  
She opened the door with a welcoming smile before making a no sides to the left them in her apartment.

In other words, do the opposite of what Jacks requested.

'' So that this estab ... '' I was a pause at the sight of four familiar faces before sighing looking for a boring brown.

'' Well, well, hello! '' Exclaimed Camille before walking quickly to the door of her room leaving me in an awkward silence and tense with the boys.

I put back my expression sullen now on television before rolling my eyes. '' You will stand in silence or finally say something? ''

Carlos was the first to react as he let out a little scream excited before springing across the room to throw at my side before tightening me in a hug. '' I'm so glad you're not angry against us.''

I gave an annoyed look on brown latino since it was almost impossible to hold a grudge on him.

'' We still say anything, stupid. '' Logan said in a tone of annoyance as he finally sat down beside me and Carlos straightened immediately imitating falsely Logan. '' Oh, very mature. But you're still an idiot. ''

'' Actually, you're both idiots. '' I intervened sparking expressions of surprise two boys before I let a little smile on my lips.

Carlos and Logan began to smile in their laps before Carlos suddenly flashed an alarmed expression. '' Hey, you really not going to resign to register in the school of these guys, huh ? ''

'' You saw that ? '' Me I exclaimed in surprise before turning to the other two still at the door with accusing eyes. '' Wait, how long you were in there ? ''

'' Long enough to see that you are a traitor and a liar. '' James replied with a pout before highlighting my hair in a childish way. '' And I'm still the twin with the most beautiful hair. ''

'' A traitor and a liar ? '' I repeated in completely turning to the boys in annoyance. '' And you, you are childish and those who followed me all day. ''

''Oh really ? It's our fault now? '' Intervened Kendall advancing enough that he stood to his full height on me. '' You're the one who pushed us to do it. It's your fault if you prefer to go hang out with the jocks rather than your real friends. ''

'' I'm only friends with Alec. '' I replied exacerbated. '' I met the others only now and if I remember correctly, I stood for you. ''

'' Yeah, and then after you're gone. '' Kendall groaned before pulling his hair strands in fustration. '' And why you want other friends, huh? We're not enough for you ? ''

I jumped to my feet in disbelief. '' You do all the time new friends. Why when I try on my own, it becomes a problem. ''

'' Because you obviously don't know how to find good friends. '' Kendall snapped back leaving the other three boys attend another of our epic confrontation in silence.

I stood a moment speechless boy face as I tried to control my anger better not to say something I regret, but it was too late. '' Obviously, you're right because I have chosen you as best friend.''

The room was completely silent at the end of my sentence as Kendall literally was speechless and hurt deep inside him and I could not stand his sad green eyes.

I gave a look at the boys who now had their heads lowered and took a step back as I struggled myself to keep tears from falling. '' You should leave. ''

Camille appeared to watch the entire conversation as her bedroom door suddenly opened to reveal the brown clumsy and I hurried to release my fists before exceeding it to lock myself in the room.  
From the moment I closed the door, all the weight and the emotions of the conversation fell on my shoulders and I could not hold my tears as I fell down the door with my hand on my lips to keep me shouting.

* * *

 **Hello ! And another chapter ! Another ;)**

 **So for those who wonder what it's like Alec : think of Matthew Daddario ! I know he is in a totally different show Big Time but let's face THERE IS A REAL EYE CANDY ! Then I wanted a friend to Jacks which was not the boys. History of Hockey just jumped in my mind and I could see the boys be kind of super curious when it came to Jacks secret's. She's quite reserved and does not say a lot about her even though the boys have grown up with her so ...**

 **And then BAM ! They discovered for her hair : o In your opinion what will happen afterwards ? Oh , I guess you'll have to wait and see :)**

 **Obviously continue to give me your opinion or follow this story , it really made my day : D**

 **Xxo _Love is weakness_**


	9. If she's jealous, she care

_Jacks - '' Then the egg has not hatched and the fountain does not flows freely ? ''_

The next few weeks were pretty rough and tense between the band and me. I returned the next day and worked Gustavo and Kelly were literally taken aback when the boys and I had barely exchanged any words.  
I spent most of my time avoiding the boys and it was actually a fairly easy task since they seemed to do exactly the same thing.  
When they were repeat or in the studio, I profited by it to make calls and communications in Gustavo Office. Then I would help Kelly, avoiding all these questions, of course.

As for the Palm Woods, well, I almost had taken up residence at Camille and now I had to admit I was seriously starting to hate this. The actress was probably the most kind and nice person I knew, but she was also the most execrable. Even I could tell I was getting annoyed at and it could not continue like that.  
Obviously, I could go to the rink when things got too much for me but after what had happened, Alec and I had agreed that it would be just us two. Plus, I had not really wanted to see Tomy after what he said about boys.  
I was perhaps angry against them, but they remained my friends.

Anyway, at this point, I had to stop Gustavo to ridicule a stupid tennis match. This man could really be unbearable sometimes.

''No ! No ! Gustavo! Gustavo! '' I called following quickly after the man to try to catch up. I was totally unaware of the four boys behind me as I finally interpose myself before the producer with a stern look. '' Shocking ''  
Slowly I regained my breath as he crossed his arms wide on his paunchy belly with a bored look. '' I decided not to work today. And that's all ! Plus, I begin to no longer stand your face. ''

'' And you think that I like to spend my days here! '' I replied, raising my arms in the sky still unconscious long look heard that Gustavo looked over my shoulder. '' I'm locked up permanently in four walls of your office. I don't have no place to sleep except at Camille. And I swear you do not know how this girl can be annoying before she was begging you to braid your hair and make YOUR NAILS! ''

I showed my hands manicured to accompany my explosion before taking a deep breath, pinching my bridge of my nose. I finally gave permission for Gustavo to do what he likes it just before turning to freeze at the sight of four pairs of familiar eyes.  
I could easily see the sadness, nostalgia and compassion in their eyes making me feel even worse.

'' I have to make a call. '' I murmured leaving my phone before overtaking boys without another word.  
I walked straight to the closet and coffee quickly put away my phone in the back pocket of my jeans before I turn to the nearest island. It was in these moments like this that I realized how much I missed the boys. In particular, my brother. We had never been the kind of super-welded twin but we had a connection that exceeded all fraternal relations and he really missed me.  
Hell, even his long monologues through the mirrors failed me. And it meant a lot to me.

Katie walked through the pool in search of a brown precise just before knit her eyebrows at the sight of another familiar face. She immediately shook her head the moment she noticed the current object of his attention before walking quickly in silence to surprise him. She appeared from nowhere behind his stash of foliage before lightly tap his shoulder startling. '' Why spies tell thee ? ''

'' I don't spy. '' Kendall replied immediately in a barely credible lie. '' I MONITORED discreetly. And far more. ''

He turned to look at the blonde now the phone and Katie grimaced in trouble. '' Yes, that's what we call spy. ''

'' Katie. '' Kendall called out in annoyance.

'' You don't have anything better to do? '' Replied the brunette in trouble before resuming sarcastically. '' Like ... oh, I don't know. You apologize to Jacks and take her at home ? ''

Kendall's mood darkened considerably at the mention of the girl in particular and sternly pointed his finger to his little sister. '' I would not say Jacks with you. In fact, I would speak with anyone since there is nothing to say. ''

'' But I miss her. '' Katie moaned crossing her arms stubbornly. '' And I know that she also miss at the boys. Not to mention you have been miserable without her. She's your best friend. ''

''You can't understand. These are stories of teenagers. '' Kendall replied with a slight tone upper and Katie cringed before sighing heavily.

'' She did not have a boyfriend anyway ? '' Asked the little brown referring to the blonde since she knew the subject on Jacks was already lost.

Kendall turned to her with a new light and silly expression. '' Beh, though. So it would be really bad for me to ask her out with me if someone already has. Well I think.''

'' Oh, I beg you. '' Katie muttered in dismay before grabbing the shoulders of her brother and push him forward as she shouted the name of Jo.

She watched her brother to stop before the blonde with a silly air and rolled her eyes before leaving her phone in the pocket of her jeans. Now she had to find a plan to bring Jacks at home.

'' Trash. '' I was going to another view that one of the designers invited me to the boys before grinning again by signing the clothes rack. '' These, too. '' I went to another in a quick move before pinching the bridge of my nose wearily. '' Do any of you could offer me something dating from ... oh, I don't know THIS CENTURY? ''

'' Ow! Ow! Okay, I think it's pretty here. '' Intervened Kelly approaching at a rapid pace towards me before giving an apologetic look on now offended stylists before pulling me to the side. '' But what happens Jacks ? ''

''What is happening ? What happens! '' I repeated getting a little frustrated with each syllable before turning back to the designers about to explode. '' It's these outfits are RIDICULOUS! That's what happens. ''

'' Okay! '' Exclaimed the brunette with wide eyes before taking my arm and force me to follow her into the living room of the studio. She pushed me on the red sofa before hovering over me with her arms crossed on her chest and a stern look. '' Now tell me what's really going on ? And I don't mean the outfit. ''

I looked elsewhere to avoid pressing her eyes before sighing rejecting my head back in defeat. '' The boys and I got into a fight. Well, more Kendall and me. ''

''Really ? I had not noticed. '' Kelly replied sarcastically making me straighten my head to give her a shine bored before turning my eyes on the ceiling as she sat next to me. '' You had much argument Kendall and you in Minnesota ? ''

'' That's the thing. We fought barely. Sure, we had some different and this was how the boys had characterized we explosive duo but ... '' I was a break with a melancholy expression before sighing heavily. '' It's this town. She will we go crazy. ''

Kelly focused her attention on the young girl at her side before raised a curious eyebrow. '' You're sure this is the fault of LA ? ''

'' Well, what is it then ? '' I replied with a slight roll of my eyes.

Kelly had perhaps spent a few weeks with the boy group but she was not stupid. In fact, she was probably the closest of adolescence and still knew for signs. She noticed how the duo Kendall and Jacks behaved with each other. If the pretty brunette was very close to all the boys, there were undoubtedly some connection between the two.  
It was obvious that only two teenagers and the boys were completely unaware of this fact.  
Not to mention their behavior when one or the other was in the room. This fact seemed more demonstrably during the last week. Kelly was not sure if it was because of the remoteness of the brown or so because the blonde was some awareness but looks do wrong person.

It was enough that Jacks returned to the room to Kendall that any attention is suddenly disturbed. He looked in a different way though Kelly was certain he was still trying to convince himself that this was just a bleak and dreary look because he missed his best friend.

Especially as Jacks fully assumed her long hair now and here, Kelly was really happy for the brunette. It showed a new personality of Jacks and she had also noticed some changes in the other boys about it.  
Even in her twin brother.  
It seems that the new appearance of his sister made him more aware of gaze that gave off the brown eyes of the male sex, and he showed more protective and wary expressions now.  
When Carlos and Logan. Well, they all missed just their friend. Kelly and even Gustavo noticed the looks of these last two when the brunette entered the room. Carlos would practically thrown multiple times on the brunette to hug her if it was not excluding the intervention of the boys. Sometimes it would be Logan, James else but most of the time, it was Kendall who held him back.  
It was also comforted that it's the idea that she was definitely more to do about the two teenagers and reject their feelings than anything else.

'' Well ... nothing has changed for you recently ? '' If Kelly risked sparking uncertainty in a confused look of Jacks.

'' Changed ? What could be changed except for the fact that my best friends don't address me off ? '' Replied the stubborn brown with slight bitterness in her tone.

Kelly watched Jacks in hesitation. After all it was not really her place to question the girl about her possible feelings for Kendall. However, this was affecting the group and it was her job to ensure proper coordination of the group.

At least that was what she was trying to convince as she went on. '' Maybe because you're made you realize that all was not necessarily black and white but there was sometimes gray . ''

'' Can you stop talking darkly! Charades are not particularly my favorite game. '' I retorted, giving her an annoyed look flatly and brown raised her arm in the offense. '' Plus, you fear that.''

'' Hey, I'm just trying to help here. ''

'' Yeah, well, you're doing a really sloppy job. '' I retorted with a light-startle my eyebrows with attitude.

Kelly flashed an expression dismayed before getting up and stomped her way through the corridors while calling on her shoulders. '' It will teach me to want to talk with teenagers. ''

I watched the brown make her way from me with a slightly surprised look before quickly grab me my phone when it vibrated in my pocket of my jeans. I shrugged an eyebrow when I realized that I had a text message to Katie and I hurried to reach my mailbox.  
 **  
POKERGIRL:** Help! The egg hatched and the fountain is flowing!

I wide my eyes instantly jumping on my feet in mild panic since I quickly grabbed the coded message that I had learned to Katie in case ... in case the first day of her period would come and I hurried to type a message in return. Now I sincerely regretted having said that I could be the one that would help her in this difficult time. How I was supposed to be even explain ?

 **SKATEGIRL20:** Okay! Okay! Uh, where do you ?

Katie's response was quick and I was hitting me instantly when the front told me she was in the pool at the Palm Woods. Oh my god, and if this had happened while she was bathing ?  
I run straight at Gustavo office with a lot of questions disturbing my mind before quickly gather my things in my bag and redo my way running straight to the elevator.  
I was way back at the Palm Woods in the space of ten minutes instead of my usual thirty and exploded immediately through the pool doors. I was looking in panic for the brunette before rushing in a race when I spotted her lying on a deckchair with the shocked.

'' Oh my God, Katie! But what are you doing here ? You're not supposed to be at the pool. Especially when you're ... well, you know. '' I produced at the Minute leaving the little girl look in embarrassment and slight annoyance as I observed under all the seams as a precaution before turning to her height. '' It did not come to you in the pool, right ? Nobody saw you ? Lastly, I mean ... not whether shame or anything but ... ''

'' I stop you there! '' Me abruptly cut brown gagging me in haste before giving nervous smiles around us and looking at me again with a stern look. '' I lied. I don't have them.''

I literally was taking a break, wrinkling my brow before pulling her hand out of my mouth to look at her in relief. '' Then the egg has not hatched and the fountain does not flows freely ? ''

'' Yeah. '' Katie replied dryly slightly bored and I thanked heaven once in relief. '' And this codenamed really such. ''

Then the realization soon began to flow into my mind as I instantly put back my eyes on the brown narrowing my eyes now annoyed. '' Wait, so this is all a lie ? ''

Katie noticed my change in mood and grimaced in air she hoped innocent. '' Surprise! ''

'' I have no time to lose, Katie. '' I lashed shook my head in irritation before turning back about to return to work.

However, the brunette seemed clearly have something in mind as she hastened to call after me before blocking my way. '' Wait, you can not leave. ''

'' Why? '' I asked with a raised eyebrow in trouble before staring the up and down. '' You're going to stop me ? ''

'' You can't leave because ... '' The brunette looked around in panic before hopping on the spot. '' Because I need help count all the cards of my game packets cards.''

I crossed my arms slowly on my chest giving a long look at the brunette clearly not amused and she let out a nervous laugh before going to look again around us looking for a way to help herself.

Honestly, I don't know she's plan or even her purpose but I really was not in the mood for that. ''And I'm going. ''

Katie widened her eyes in panic knowing that she was short of reason to hold the brown and began again to look around the pool before spotting her brother and that little liar blond seated around a pizza. She did not even think twice as she turned to catch the Jacks arm and used all her strength to make her turn around before signing towards the teenage couple.

My first reaction was to cry on Katie to know that she was her problem but as soon as she pointed her finger at the other side of the pool, it was like it had suddenly my heart skipped a beat .  
I did not know what was happening to me but the mere sight of laughing Jo with Kendall was enough to give me a churn in my stomach and all I wanted was to run out there and hit them with all my strength.  
This feeling was strange and disorienting for me. I mean, I had never felt so angry at the mere sight of something and yet I felt like feeling like on fire. Everything in me cried myself then explode or crying but in both cases this could not happen.

Katie noticed frozen Jacks as pain spark seemed to settle in the orbs of different colors of brown and wrinkled soon her eyebrows in confusion. Okay, now she felt like one showing his brother with Jo was a bad idea. Jacks looked really hurt and for some reason she did not like that at all. In fact, she hated it even more that the blonde strolling her idiot brother.

This simple thought reminded her why she had called Jacks in the first place and she quickly turned to the brunette trying to get her attention. '' You can not leave because Jo is spirit to lie to Kendall. She has no ... ''

'' boyfriend ? '' I Termined for the brunette finally taking my emotions although I could still feel physically sick and I hurried to my eyes off the stage to watch Katie. '' I know . Camille told me. ''

'' Wait ! Wait ! So you knew she had their lied from the beginning and you to their say anything ? '' Katie exclaimed in disbelief annoying me more to her tone slightly accusatory.  
'' Camille made me promise not to say anything and in return I would not have to sympathize with this ... with her. '' I replied a little curtly that I should have before stealing another bitter look the duo. '' in case you have not noticed, I don't particularly like her. ''

'' All the more reason to tell him ! '' Exclaimed Katie word in a loss for the stupidity of brown.

Usually Jacks was always the one with whom she loved to ally but she seemed really slow of mind on that shot.

I met once my arms over my chest before throwing a scathing look at the brunette. '' Why ? For he asks her out ? ''

Katie was about to answer before a break in the achievement with a grin. She had not thought of that but it was probably what his brother would do. She gave another look at Jacks hoping to get advice but it seems she watched the duet with the famous eye shot again.  
Okay, now she really did not understand anything that was going on. Jacks was supposed to be the best friend of Kendall and yet they no longer spoke. Jo was lying to his brother and again he was with her.

What a world it was just the same ?

I gave another look at the duo before deciding quickly turn tail before I did something rash. I walked quickly to the door by tightening my arms around me to try to contain this pain in my veins and lowered my head completely unconscious green eyes carefully following my back on the run.

Katie turned to Jacks just to find that she had disappeared. She looked for her once across the pool before raising her arms to heaven when she realized she had just abandoned.  
She crossed her arms over her chest with a pout irritated before turning her eyes on her brother. She did not like this girl and she still loved unless Jacks walked away a little more each day. She had to do something.

I actively walked through the lobby do not really watching where I was going until I felt my body colliding with a hard surface area soon followed by a shriek. I was holding fast the person wearing a red robe falling before turning to me to apologize.

'' I'm really sorr ... Logan? '' Me I exclaimed in shock before taking a step back to look at him completely.

He now wore a long red dress of girl and a wig and ... heels ?

'' Jacks! '' Exclaimed Logan a girl's voice in panic before quickly clear throat to find its gravely. '' Finally, I mean. Jacks ! ''

'' Do I even want to know ? '' I Signals towards his outfit and he shrugged with a nervous laugh.

I shook my head before getting my thumbs to encourage him in any plans he had expected.  
Logan raised his thumbs in turn before turning on his heels with difficulties and started walking toward the exit of the Palm Woods when he paused before quickly redo his way to me.  
I did not even have time to understand what was happening he suddenly had his arms around me and held me against his chest leaving me no choice but to hug back.  
A smile slowly melted on my lips and I clenched my turn as I realized how much I needed it. This seemed to clear up some fire in my veins and I ended up back slightly me keeping my arms around brown with a smile.

Logan posted the same and I had to restrain myself not to laugh at his feminine view. '' You know you could be very cute girl. ''

'' Phew, obviously. '' Replied Brown confidently before giving me a slight pressure more seriously. '' You should go back to the apartment, Jacks. We miss you really. ''

I managed a sad smile before giving a nod to the brown. '' I'll think about it. Now go put this insane plan into action. ''

I decided to escape for a moment after my meeting with Logan and what better why the ice. I knew it was hypocritical to forgive Alec when I talked even to my best friends but the boy was certainly easier to face than the other four.

When I called, he was confused apologize and had almost beg me not to hate him, that I did not do in the first place. He had not started the fight after all.

Anyway, there was a dance class for the class of skating on the first floor at the moment so Alec had to remain at the entrance and do his job as he should have done at other times.  
It also meant that I had the ice all to myself again. The rink was exclusively reserved by the California Ice Sport Federation and I made sure to send sms with Alec to know when and at what hours the ice would not be taken. Fortunately, today was one of them and I fully took advantage of cold and calm as the familiar environment brought me.

I pushed on one foot and then the other before to rush into a pirouette before biting my foot peak in the ice. I reproduced my routine accurately and jumped into several shuffle before turning again to myself three recovery before noticing the familiar figure leaning against the front door on the ice.

I let a smile infiltrated my characteristic as the big brown greeted me sarcastically before skating straight towards him. '' You're not supposed to take care of the ticket ? ''

'' Indeed. ''Agreed Alec casually shrugging his broad shoulders built before leaving a wide bright smile on his lips as he did tricks with fingers to accompany his words. '' But I'd rather watch you do his tricks ... and turns ... and turns over yourself. ''

'' It's called dual-three idiots. '' I mocked before hitting the barrier with my hip and speed. '' And you're not paid to watch me make a fool of myself. ''

Alec leaned over the fence with his elbows pressed against the latter before raising his eyebrows playfully. '' Yeah, but I'm sure it's certainly more interesting than standing in this box of glass. ''

'' Still not paid. '' I reminded a singsong voice, recoiling before skating again around the rink.

I reproduced a waltz jump and a lutz before slowly slipping on ice as I noticed the brown watch me more seriously. '' You always live with this actress? Camille ? ''

'' Unfortunately. '' I sighed raising an eyebrow raised in surprise brown and I hastened to clarify my thinking. '' Don't take that the wrong way, she's really great and make me a great service, but if I have to undergo these sleepovers, I think I'll die. ''

Alec quickly shook his head with a light serious laughter echoing throughout the rink before leaning against the glass windows. '' You could always go back to live in your apartment. 2J, right ? ''

'' You know why I can't. '' I replied with a flat look on the brown. '' It's more complicated than that. ''

'' You know what I think? '' Called out the brown raising his voice since I continued to skate around the rink absently. '' I think you're the one to make it all complicated. ''

I came to a sudden halt to his supposition before sniffing disdainfully as I quickly slipped to him. '' They are my best friends why I would make it complicated ? ''

'' Oh, I don't know. '' Alec looked up in a false pensive look the mine not amused by me before he flashed a wide mocking smile. '' Maybe because you're scared to return over there.''

I crossed my arms over my chest before snorting with attitude. '' Please, scared ? You on the other supposition Dr. Freud ? ''

'' Dr. Freud ? '' Repeated Alec laughed in disbelief before shaking his head. '' Seriously that was lame. Even for you. ''

I rolled my eyes with a smile before quickly back on the ice. From the moment I had my back turned smile fell into a deep frown and I could not help but think back to what I had seen at the pool.  
I felt accelerate as the image of Kendall and Jo resurfaces again in my mind and I clenched my fists and revel me in several jumps. I chained exercises without even realizing it and I let my body take over.  
Anger and sense of betrayal that I felt at the time returned to full capacity and this seemed to be enough to make me want to further accelerate the pace.

However, my mind was more focused on my feelings and my actions I realized too late that I had totally missed my receipt. Before I knew it, my body violently hit hard and frozen surface of the ice soon followed by my head and I closed my eyes once to the sensation of pain seizing my body.  
A feeling of nausea and disorientation overwhelmed me as I could feel my head become numb and I had to fight with all my strength to open my eyes. It was like it I suddenly felt so tired that I could not do anything except sleep.

Only it was not good after a fall and I tried the best I could to stay awake.

I realized only after I had been ringing in my ears like the voice panicked Alec quickly replied to me and I blinked my eyes open just to lose a moment in his brown orbs with bright green spots.'' Jacks! Hey, Jacks, do you hear me ? ''

I felt cold hands Alec framing my face and I swallowed hard before nodding my head. '' Yeah, yeah, it's good. I'm fine.''

'' You're sure about that ? You seem Thee banging head hard enough. '' Alec doubted in pure concern before helping me stand on my feet.

I failed to fall again but he caught me quickly and I leaned on him to stabilize me.

''I'm fine. I'm fine. '' Me I hastened to say before lifting my foot to skip walking the fence and walked straight to the nearest bench.

I sat shaking my stunned state with a slight frown before bringing my hand to my forehead to the feel of a liquid flowing down my cheek. I winced at the feel of my fingers entering with a net and precise cut before watching Alec as he grabbed my face.'' You've cut, Jacks! You should go to the hospital. ''

''No ! No ! Not the hospital. I'm fine. '' I was panicking slightly with wide eyes and Alec hurried to grab my rough hands before nodding.

He gave me a soothing smile before turning his frown on my forehead and pulled my hair from my face. '' Okay, we not go to the hospital. I don't think you're needed stitches anyway. But to be sure ...''

He turned slightly before grabbing a first aid kit making me wonder if he even had time to get it and the brown seemed to notice my silent question.

'' I went to get the moment you fell on the ice. '' Explained there with a smile before take seriously. '' You sure you don't want to go to hospital ? You have remained a good time on the ice and yet, you don't seemed to move until I called you. ''

'' I'm sure now stop pampering me and take care of that stuff. It hurts and it itches. '' I grumbled under my breath trying to reach for the cup.

However, Alec quickly knocked my hand before opening the package and recover more supplies to take care of my cup. Who imbibed a compress a translucent liquid before bringing his hand to my brow hesitantly.

'' Just do it. '' I rolled my eyes with boredom before biting my lip to pain relief in my head.

Alec chuckled mockingly before gently dab the compress against my cup making me hiss in pain. '' I never would've imagined you like a girl afraid of hospitals. ''

'' What does that mean a girl afraid of hospitals ? '' I replied immediately with an annoyed pout. '' Because I'm a girl, so it's more understanding ? ''

Alec dropped another mocking laugh before shaking his head as he took a swab from packaging and adhesive suture strips.

'' You're so sensitive when it comes to your status. '' Alec noticed before starting to cover my wound.'' You're lucky you're pretty. ''

'' Yeah, well if you did not make sexist comments too. '' I replied, crossing my arms over my chest like a petulant child. '' And I'm not pretty. ''

Alec stepped back to my bitingly before observing me a moment in silence. '' Who said you were not pretty ? ''

'' Oh come on, I know I'm not that big girl, blonde and brown beautifully mesmerizing eyes. '' I was losing myself in my description before quickly frown my eyebrows as the perfect image of Jo entered my mind before giving a look at Alec for his melodious laugh.

'' Who says the great blonde and what you said already ? '' He asked with a look lost making me give him a flat look before he continued with a smile. '' Believe me, you're much prettier than the girls. Just because you have something they do not. ''

'' The status of best friend ? '' I replied sarcastically by Alec raise his eyes to my ignorance and I rolled my eyes as I leaned on my hands. '' What then ? ''

Alec stared at me for a moment in silence before signing to my face. '' Because you're this great girl who is not afraid to say these thoughts, assumes her passion for hockey and her male side and the female while you don't really appreciate it. You're also a great friend and a great sense of humor. ''

I was speechless at the great brown laudatory description as I could feel myself blushing in embarrassment and I leaned on him instantly before closing my arms around his torso built. Alec was really developed compared to boys. I mean, he was at least four heads taller than my brother and James was already 6,1. Not to mention that he had a really athletic stature.

Finally, I retreated with a sincere smile and caught myself file a chaste kiss on the cheek of Alec. '' Thank you. ''

'' What was that ? '' Questioned actually surprised Brown as he put his hand to where I had kissed and I just shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly before I got up from my seat.

'' Well, let me see. '' I pretended to think before broaden my smile as I turned to him. '' You have kept me boost my self esteem and ... you're a great friend , Alec. ''

His smile seemed to diminish a bit on the end of my description but I just could have imagined as he let out a chuckle before signing towards the business I was in the process of storing in my gym bag. '' And now , you leave, huh ? ''

''Oh yeah. I think I'll follow your advice and go home. '' I explained as I hastened to remove my shoes to replace with my sneakers.

Once I put away all my things, I again embraced Alec with a promise to return to see him very soon and had thrown my bag on my shoulder before making my way to the exit.  
My cut eyebrow was doing me as bad as before but I still felt dizzy and I had had no desire to go all the way on foot to the Palm Woods. I had waited for a taxi near the rink and watch the sun was beginning to decline in thinking. I knew I was going back to the apartment but I did not know how things were going to happen from now on.

Especially since I had strange feelings and her pent-up anger that stuck in my stomach background. I absolutely do not know what that meant but I thought it would be smarter to stay away from Jo and Kendall in the coming days.

I was determined to do this as the taxi pulled up across the street and I hurried to pick up my gym bag before getting into it.

I had directly led to Camille to get my stuff and the girl was quite disappointed that I was leaving her apartment but was still ecstatic at the idea of a possible reconciliation between me and the boys. In fact, she had mainly talked of nothing else during my stay in her home and that was probably why I liked her so much despite her flaws. She was a really good friend and I knew I could definitely count on her though.  
The only thing that was quite embarrassing was the panic at the sight of my eyebrow and the band covering it. Suffice to say that I hated having to tell her the whole scene.

So now here I am. I silently watched the closed door of the apartment and took a deep breath, hesitating between hitting or just make my way inside as usual. I could hear laughter and choked lanes of boys through the door and I bit my lower lip hard about before deciding to go there directly. I turned my wrist readjusting my bag on my shoulder before entering like the laughter and the voices stopped.  
I closed the door behind me feeling my nerves become increasingly numb as the seconds passed before returning me just to see the boys, Jennifer, Katie and father of Carlos with their eyes on me.  
I swallowed a word loss as my mouth seemed to become suddenly dry.

I tried to open my mouth to say something only I did not have time as Jennifer suddenly widened her eyes before jumping to her feet to join me in panic.

'' Oh my god, Jacks what happened to you're face ? '' Asked Jennifer immediately by sweeping my hair out of my face showing my eyebrow with a purplish bruise at everyone.

She brought her finger on the cut and I winced in pain. '' Ouch! It's nothing, I just fell. ''

'' Falling ? '' Logan Intervened that seemed more damaged than I was and he stationed himself next to Jennifer with Carlos and James with him. '' Jacks, you have a cut in the eyebrow of the length of my thumb. This is not what I call down. ''

''Really ? We must take her to the hospital. '' Exclaimed Jennifer you immediately alarmed in a tone and I wide my eyes in horror before quickly find a way to get me out of here.

I noticed Katie on the side of Logan and quickly grabbed her by the shoulders before lifting the ground in front of me. '' Ah! Ah! Back ! Move back! I would not go to the hospital ! I'm doing very well.''

'' Look, Jacks, you're hurt! ''

'' Jacks! ''

'' It's like the time she had appendicitis! '' Exclaimed James trying to get to me like the others.

'' It's no use, she hates hospitals! ''

I move out from toward the group using Katie as a shield and threw me towards our shared room before abruptly Katie rest on the floor. I closed the door behind me quickly before the buckle and key and let out a deep sigh of relief as I could still hear others talk about my case.

* * *

 **Whole new chapter!**

 **I hope that you will enjoy in !**

 **Xxo _Love is weakness_**


	10. Like a champion

**Hello, friends! So for those who want to know the songs in this chapter: Her - Five seconds and Like a Champion - Selena Gomez**

 **Then, as always a big thank you to those who have read and commented on this story**

* * *

 _Logan -'' Me, it's Logan. Do you got lost ? '' Asked the brunette amplifying my look of disgust as he raised his eyebrows suggestive. '' I can walk you to your room. Well, not in your bed-room but ... ''_

Finally, I ended up taking a shower before spending a full night pacing up and down in my room. I had to admit that I probably hit my head harder than I had imagined and soon as a headache over me, I knew it was better that I stayed awake by a precautionary measure. Katie seemed to have slept outside our room and no income were disturbing me.

However, I still fell asleep early in the morning and I ended up sleeping all day and night.  
And one thing is sure, I'd certainly not expected to be woken up by the boys pushing the door of my room with Katie shouting after them that I was probably dead because of their stupidity.

 _Flashback_

 _I could feel my body floating between consciousness and deep sleep. You know that feeling when you know you are about to wake up but your brain struggle to earn some minutes, more hours? Yeah, well, I was exactly in this position._

 _Only the agreement of a back background voice said to myself that something serious was going on. Something really serious. At first it was like a buzz but the seconds passed and I could hear it clearly. Just as many shots and typically male grunts._

 _''72 HOURS ! SHE'S THERE IN FROM 72 HOURS! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO FALL IN COMAT ? WITHIN 24 HOURS ! ''_

 _I recognized that voice._

 _I immediately frowned my eyebrows before wincing in pain as I remembered from my cup and I brought my hand quickly to my head._ _Only I did not even have time to test the pain as the door hinges suddenly jumped soon followed by a landslide of four boys in the middle of my room and what was once our door._ _I got up abruptly in front jump quickly sit down on my bed to the feeling of nausea._

 _'' Jacks! You're alive! '' Exclaimed Katie as she literally threw herself on me before tightening me in her arms as hard as she could._

 _I missed almost falling to the impact of her body against mine and I stayed a moment with my arm frozen in vacuum before raised my eyebrow, giving a look at the brunette. '' Alive ? Why is it that I would not be alive? ''_

 _'' You were locked in there for 72 hours! '' Logan quickly Intervened in a tone really worried as he sat up quickly with the boys and I stared at him with a confused expression._

 _'' I was asleep. '' I replied just as Katie stepped back to look at me in disbelief._

 _'' For 72 hours ? '' Replied Kendall signing me with her hands still slightly panicked. '' It's important not to sleep for at least 24 h when you hit you're head. ''_

 _I rolled my eyes before looking at the four boys with flatness and back sarcastically. '' Thank you Captain Obvious! It's not like one I had spent all my childhood after you monitor your hockeys game to be sure you did not have a concussion. ''_

 _'' Exactly! '' Exclaimed Logan in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest and the boys did the same as he said recalling a mother scolding her child. '' Why did you shut up here ? We should have been watching you. ''_

 _'' And you needed to demolish my door for that ? '' I declared signing to the ground and Katie was the only answer as she rose to stand with boys._

 _'' Well, we tried to hit but you did not answer. '' Explained Katie with a dark look. '' You were stupid and reckless. ''_

 _I stood my turn before raising an eyebrow in disbelief. '' Wait, is that you're spirited lecture me ? ''_

 _'' What ? No ! We try to take care of you. '' Replied Kendall pushing his sister out of the way before you stand before me to inspect my wound closer. '' How did you even you do that ? ''_

 _His warm and cool fingers divinely felt good against my throbbing cut and I found myself close their eyes for a moment. Only it lasted only a moment as Carlos suddenly leapt beside us before shaking me slightly. '' Oh, no! It was said that you could not sleep. ''_

 _'' Carlos, it's been 72 hours since I hit my head. '' I announced with a slight smile really touched by all their concern. '' I think we can say that I'm fine. ''_

 _'' Again. '' Suddenly Intervened James darkly and boys parted to let me watch my brother. '' Katie's right, you were an idiot. ''_

 _I frowned my eyebrows about to contradict him only he quickly rushed to hug me before me in a huge hug tighten. Seriously, it was so that I could squeeze literally hear my muscles cracked._

 _I wide my eyes to my lack of air supply before speaking against his toned chest covered by a shirt. '' Ja-james-bit ... can ... more ... breathe. ''_

 _'' Okay, okay, buddy! I think she needs to breathe now. '' Taunted Kendall tapping James lightly on the back and my brother let me soon letting me take a deep breath._

 _The laughter of Katie and the boys made me raise my eyes again and I let a genuine smile on my lips to the feeling of finally complete._

After that, things were simply reverted as before. It was as it nothing had happened. Although, I still felt that strange feeling when Kendall was a joy to confide his day with Jo. It seemed he had given her some for her money to lie and he was a bit annoyed when I had said nothing to him but he quickly regained his happy puppy love air hit.

It turned out that things had finally ended well as he had planned a date with the blonde. I was so happy to find my friendship with the blonde that I had not really thought about how I felt about it.

It was only later when I found myself in the safety of my room without a door that I realized.

And I had not only realized that Kendall was going to have an date with Jo but I also realized that I enjoyed perhaps the blonde more than a best friend. What was dramatic and a huge problem for me.  
Especially since it seemed that he was all I could think. When I was trying not understand how this could happen, I secretly watched the blonde in a whole new day and I hated feeling like now.  
I hated feeling this kind of electricity in my body every time he touched me and he looked my way with that famous smile faceted.  
All I wanted now was back to normal. Normal where I did not have her weird feelings for my best friend. Normal where I could think freely without a tall blond with green eyes suddenly arose in my mind.  
I just wanted to go back to when things were definitely easier for me.

'' Did you hear that boys should be in the studio in less than forty minutes and none of them is ready? ''

I wide my eyes in remembrance before giving a panicked look on Katie who was now sitting on the nearest bar stool mine. '' They are not even raised ? ''

'' Of course not. '' Replied the brunette with a roll of her eyes before taking a large spoon of cereal.

'' Oh my God, I'll get fired ! '' Exclaimed Me I jumped to my feet before going to pack breakfast and stimulate in panic. '' But what I've done to deserve these morons ? Oh no ! James did not even take a shower and ... and ... I'm finished! FINISHED !''

'' OKAY, STOP! '' Yelled Katie taking my hands her bowl since I almost picked up all her lunch in my panic attack. '' First, give me that ! Then, it will cost you $ 50. ''

''50 $?' 'I repeated in disbelief before crossing my arms over my chest with an annoyed air.''You do not believe, you already racked enough my money like that?''

'' Well, well, I suppose you're gonna get fired today. '' Retorted the brunette with a simple shrug nonchalant as she resumed her spoon with a dramatic look. '' Ah, what a pity. ''

I gave her an unimpressed look before shaking my head. '' You are aware that if I lose my job, I also lose my salary and your 10% will be canceled ? ''

The brunette instantly dropped her spoon in achieving before looking at me with a hurried air.

'' I'll be right back. '' I watched her small figure in retirement before leaving a victorious smile on my lips like the sound of a bullhorn could be heard throughout the apartment. '' WAKE UP BAND OF HEAP OF IDLERS! ''

Finally, I lent my dry shampoo James reducing the time of the shower boys in which he thanked me dramatically as before I had to save his life, adding that it was cool to have made a sister with long hair.  
I had also prepared jackets and Kendall cap since I knew he probably would not have time to wash his hair before their give everyone as they had passed before me in a race to the door.  
I was the last to close up and I gave a thumbs up towards Katie as we managed to get on time.

So now I was sitting next to Gustavo and boys recorded their new song while I was busy playing a tetris game on my phone. I gave a thumbs up and encouragement here and there for the boys to show my interest before diving back into my game.  
At least that was until I realized that the room had fallen into total silence. I rolled my eyes slowly with a nervous expression as I could feel several pairs of eyes on me before turning on my chair to give an innocent wave towards Gustavo and boys.

''COFFEE ! NOW !''

Suffice to say that I was rushed through the halls to the elevator to go down to the nearest starbucks studio. Gustavo was listening to the boys their last recordings until the return of the little Jacks when suddenly Griffin appeared from nowhere with his assistants.

'' Gustavo! How's my favorite boy band ? '' Hailed the businessman of his superior tone and perky startling the boys and the producer.

'' Griffin, we worth your visit? '' Asked Kelly immediately knowing that Gustavo was probably still about to explode. '' You want to hear the new song of the boys? ''

'' No, come on! '' Objected instantly man raising his hand with an expression like this it was stupid before starting to look around the room as before he was looking for someone. '' Where is this adorable little atypical assistant ? ''

'' Jacks? '' Asked the boys in unison with confused expressions.

'' Well, I'm obviously not talking about Kelly. '' Replied sarcastically Griffin immediately even if he always wore his radiant and neutral expression.

Kelly quickly frowned in the offense before turning quickly toward Gustavo who rose from his chair in nervousness. '' She's gone to get us some coffee. ''

''Oh good. Well, we'll wait. '' Griffin said simply with a scary smile before opening his business jacket as he sit on the sofa in the studio while his assistants were standing.

Gustavo, Kelly and the boys all looked in panic to the still unknown because of the presence of the great CEO. They all knew that this had to do with Jacks but they had no idea what the man might want with the brunette.

I quickly paying the cashier with the credit card that Kelly had entrusted me for purchases boys before quickly make my way through the exit. I checked my watch on my wrist with a heavy yawn before raising my shoulders as I resumed my walk to the studio.  
I greeted the reception woman filing a frappucino on the counter since I had come to know in recent weeks and the latter accepted the offer with a big warm smile. We exchanged some words of courtesy before I entered the lift to the music department.

I tapped my foot carelessly Famous pace of the group before going out quickly from the elevator and down the hall from the studio. I instantly frowned my eyebrows in the quiet ambience since the studio was quiet and rarely rapidly quickened my pace towards the main recording studio. But I certainly do not expect to see or hear what I found once I entered inside.

 _All I need is five minutes_

 _If you can see the signs_

 _All I need is five minutes_

 _If you read between the lines_

 _One for the eyes and_

 _One for the voices_

 _One for the touch, one for the soft grin_

 _And then the kisses_

 _And then the kisses_

 _All I need is five minutes (x5)_

 _Start the ignition_

 _All I need is your look_

 _To hang my imagination_

 _All I need is your view_

 _To picture your position_

 _We could get away_

There before me was Griffin, his assistants, Kelly and boys around a laptop playing a video of me dating a week when I got carried away by my music.I asked immediately cafes on the side of the registration table before rushing straight toward the screen to close it and stand before the group with a pure expression of embarrassment.

'' Was not she fabulous? '' Exclaimed Griffin happily clapping his hands making me watch him with wide eyes of disbelief. '' Oh, so you don't have her for dancing. ''

'' What ? '' I replied in utter confusion before releasing a cry when I was off the ground by Traction car while Griffin rekindled his computer to show my dance in the elevator. '' But what ... that ... stop it ! ''

''Why ? You're going to make me rich. '' Griffin said before turning to Gustavo seriously. '' I want you to give her a new look, a song, a dance. ''

'' You want she to what? ''

'' You want me to what? '' I declared in disbelief along with boys and Gustavo and Griffin turned back to us with his hands stretched in excitement.

He walked up to me before pinching my cheeks reminded me of my grandmother. '' You, little atypical going to make me rich. ''

'' But I don't want to sing. '' I declared backwards with a deep frown prompting incredulous looks of Gustavo and Kelly as they watched Griffin in worry while the boys were still trying to recover from the understanding of my voice.

CEO crossed his arms over his chest, pretending to think before turning to me. '' Hm, why is that ? ''

'' Because I don't know sung. '' I replied prompting incredulous shouts of the whole group and I winced before slamming my fingers. '' Because I already have a job. ''

'' Oh, that! This is not a problem. You're fired. '' Decreed Griffin leaving me speechless as he turned to Gustavo again. '' I want to get her ready for tomorrow or else you can say goodbye to your Gustavo career. ''

He signed his assistants to follow him as he left the studio leaving us in total silence while I was still trying to take over my initial shock. In the space of a moment, I had just humiliate me publicly and let totally speechless before being fired.

How it was even possible ?

'' You can sing! '' 'James was the first to break the tense silence he exclaimed, turning to me.

'' And dancing. '' Logan added in agreement making me watch him again in shock.

The four boys all turned Gustavo my frozen state before turning back to me. '' Guys! ''

Logan, James and Carlos all followed the command of Kendall when their asked to lift me before transporting me in the recording cage. The blond made me the registration helmet before raising his thumb towards James and I suddenly startled at the sound shrill in my ears from my thawing frozen state.

I tore almost headphones from my ears before hit Kendall hard in the arm. '' But you're sick ? I could have become deaf. ''

'' In fact, it would have had to have the sound above 90 dB and the speakers was only ... ''

'' Shut up, Logan! '' I barked by launching a shine to brown through the glass before turning to Kendall. '' I already know what you're thinking and it's not even worth continuing . I'm not a singer. Hell, I'm not even the real assistant !''

I passed the blonde to go to the exit but he quickly grabbed my wrist making me shiver again in contact. '' But why ? You were the one to encourage me to accept this deal so why not you. ''

'' Because I'm not like you. Or James. '' I replied by signing my brother through the front window cross my arms over my chest as I faced the blond. '' Do you remember the day of the audition ? You told me that you had never heard me sing and you remember what I told you ? ''

'' What you did not like singing. '' Replied Kendall before shaking his head in a hurry. '' But this is wrong, look into that elevator. You really have a beautiful voice. ''

Suddenly the sound of a slight hum could be heard before the voice of Gustavo came through the speakers. '' And I already have the perfect song for you. ''

'' Let me guess, it contains the word Boy ? '' I replied with attitude sparking Gustavo growl before turning back to Kendall, sighing. '' Let fell, I don't sing. ''

I passed the boy successfully this time and redid my way to the studio where boys and Gustavo looked at me carefully and I greeted Kelly before making my way to the exit.

'' I hate my life. '' I grumbled in the towel of Katie that I had caught on her recliner before giving Katie a look at her lack of reaction. I let a dramatic sigh before pasting again the towel on my face. '' I ... ''

'' Okay, okay! I listen to you. What's happening ? '' Me interrupted the brunette in a sigh and immediately I pulled the towel from my face before me straighten her as usual. '' Typical. ''

'' Hey, you're the one who have remained silent. '' I declared back with childish pout.

'' Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm horrible. '' Katie replied with a roll of her eyes before she looked back at me in anticipation. '' Well, you're gonna tell me what's going on or what ?''

'' Griffin wants Gustavo to write me a song, I learned choreography and serve as a barbie doll for stylists of boys. '' I grumbled under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest.

Katie instantly widened her eyes in surprise before sitting on her lap in excitement. '' He wants to make you rich and famous ? ''

'' Yes, that too. '' I declared with disinterest before returning to the point as I could already see the dreamy expression of the brunette. '' But this is not going to happen. ''

Katie immediately turned toward me before raising her hands in disbelief. '' But why ? Unlike boys, you might succeed. ''

'' I'll just ignore the part about the boys and answer your question, right ? '' I Picked by completely turning to her before asking my dishes hands on her shoulders as I screamed in her face.''BECAUSE I'M NOT A SINGER!''

'' Oh, hey Jacks, I heard for Griffin. '' Camille Intervened suddenly from nowhere giving me want to hit my head against a wall. '' That's great! You're gonna be a singer. ''

I got up abruptly from my seat already regretting my choice to want speak with Katie. '' I need air. ''

'' But we are outside. ''

I hit my palm against my forehead to the sentence of actress before quickly walking along the pool to the hotel lobby.

'' Jacks Diamond! I'm Bitters! '' The man with glasses stepped in my path with a new gangster style infuriating me more.

'' I already know who you are. You are the manager of the Palm Woods ! Hello, it's been two months since I live here. ''

Bitters stupidly shook his head with this scary smile before leaving a card from his false fur jacket. '' Here's my card. If you need an agent, I take 15% ... ''

I let a groan beyond exasperated this time before tearing his card hand prompting a frightened whimper of man as I tore the piece before eating. I instantly exceeded my explosion completely unconscious boy group who had all just witnessed my cable buggery before walking towards the elevator.

Only my day was to do only get worse obviously. Ding the door rang just as I arrived and I was about to climb in when Jo suddenly came out with a huge smile in my direction to my view.

'' Oh kill me ! '' Me I cried, raising my arms to the ceiling prompting a frown from the blonde before I was swerved to take the stairs.

I climbed all the stairs to the emergency door leading to our corridors before a break before it. I lifted my eyes up where the stairs seemed to go on and decided to continue my ascent.  
I rode a pair of floor before land toward a simple iron door and hurried to push. The sunlight seemed to burn my eyes after spending this short time in the dark and I raised my hand to protect myself from the sun.  
I took a step forward letting the door close on me before turning my attention back forward. It seems that I was on the roof of the Palm Woods.  
I advanced some steps to the edge and looked down quickly before retreating in haste to the sensation of vertigo. I had never been particularly a person of heights.  
I let out a deep sigh before sitting down on the floor by pressing against the back of my upper lip. I had a live view of the door to the stairs of the Palm Woods back inside but was the last thought on my mind.

I knew I had to go to the rink. Things were always easier in this familiar atmosphere. It was like one I had left Minnesota and I felt like these things had not changed at all. I was not with the boys but I had Alec and I thought that was probably why I loved going there. Unlike boys, Alec was a perfectly normal boy. It was like we had that Gustavo Rocque entered our lives and it was comforting to still have some normalcy. Something familiar where one could refer.  
After all it was not the natural state of the human being to look for something familiar ?

''Argh, where's Logan when I need his scientific hypotheses ?''

'' There have remained in the apartment. '' I raised my head suddenly flashing in my eyelids just to meet the bright green orbs of Kendall as he signed towards the door. '' But I can go looking for him if is that really what you want. ''

I looked at the blond clearly annoyed now before rolling my eyes as I leaned my head back on the smooth surface of the wall.  
I raised my eyes to the blue sky of California before closing my eyes again taking full advantage of the fresh wind noting with the warm rays of the sun on my skin.

'' You are aware that most people who come on a roof come to look at the view and not an old metal door to the amazing stairs of the Palm Woods. ''

I raised my eyebrows with my eyes still closed before reopening them to grab the boy's arm and pulled him down with me. '' Just shut up for two seconds. Two small seconds. ''

Kendall is readjusted to me and I closed my eyes, taking full advantage of the silence before quickly regained pinch me the bridge of my nose in irritation.

'' Here, two seconds. Now, can we talk ? ''

I turned to the blond with a clearly annoyed look before continuing with sarcasm. '' You've matured leaves me speechless sometimes. ''

'' Hey, don't play the most malignant with me. '' The blond pointed the finger at me with a slight smile showing his dimple before raising his shoulders nonchalantly. '' Plus, I never said that I was more mature. ''

''Oh really ? So what happened to the speech: Mom, I'm sixteen and now it might be time for you to stop made me dinosaur nuggets. I'm big now and we have four to sixty four years. '' I replied falsely imitating the voice of the blond sparking an unimpressed look of it making me smile. '' The fact that you're not even called six hours to repair your foolishness had certainly made my day. ''

Kendall had narrowed his eyes on me throughout my mischievous little tirade and he ends up bumping his shoulder against mine in trouble. '' Hey, it was a thing once. Plus, this is totally out of context, ok. ''

I let a big smile on my lips before resuming my position against the wall and let out a sigh pass my lips.

'' You're obviously not here for the view. So, what are you doing here ? '' Said the blond with determination and curiosity.

'' Not my first choice, believe me, but I needed to get away from it all. '' I explained, giving him a sidelong glance. '' So here I am. ''

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the expression deeply thoughtful of her best friend before asking that she was where she wanted to be at this time with a slight reluctance.  
The truth was that if she met the ice, he was not sure how he would react. He'd never talk about this incident but he had suffered enough injuries in hockey to know that almost healed cut on the front of the brunette had a fall on the ice. It also meant that she kept going there and he was not yet certain of his feelings about it. All he could say was that he felt this profound sense of discomfort every time he imagined Jacks with another group of boys.

'' Why not Minnesota ? Everything was simpler there. ''

Kendall almost did a double-take at the response of brown and amplified his frown on the brown. '' I did not know you felt so bad here. ''

'' It's not what I'm saying. It's just that … ''

Jacks frowned in turn while keeping looking straight ahead and Kendall felt like the need to have contact with her. He quickly clasped his hand with hers, feeling instantly more comfortable and warm as usual when he touched the brunette. He noticed the look of Jacks focus on their hands clasped before she quickly looked made him worry about the status of their friendships.  
They had never been so many fights since they were here and now he began to understand the feeling of brown.

'' I never noticed before today probably because of the group and the crazy lifestyle of LA but things certainly had to be pretty rough on you. '' Kendall noticed feeling immediately sorry for his friend.

After all, he was the one who had included her in the deal with Gustavo. But he only did this because he knew he could not do without the brunette at his side. She was not only his best friend but she was like the glue of the group. She was always there for them. Like the time she had spent sleepless nights to monitor them after their rough hockey training to ensure they did not have a concussion. Or the many times she had served as their intermediary in their stupid fights.  
Kendall could not think of a single day of his childhood without the brunette at his side and that was what made her even more valuable to him.

That was why she deserved as much as they realize those dreams. Although Jacks claimed not to want to sing, he had seen on this video, and even if he had been shocked at first, he could definitely tell she liked really sing. And it was like this she did not even try. She was a natural at this.

'' Jacks ... '' called out Kendall sparking a relaxed look of brown and gave a look at their clasped hands as she gave him before he continued pressure in hesitation .''... you should think about the offer of Griffin. ''

I rolled my eyes open before letting my head on the wall to watch Kendall in the corner of my eyes. '' You're not going to give up, is not it ? ''

'' Hm. Not my style. '' Replied dirty blonde with a smile teasing corner and I shook my head still feeling this deep sense of contentment in my stomach at his touch.

I let my head rest on his shoulder without thinking and left me completely absorbed by the sweet smell of fresh laundry and cologne he always seemed clear.

'' And if they make me become like the Pop Star Diva ? '' Let go I with a horrified expression.

Kendall lowered his eyes to look at the brunette on his shoulder before letting light a light laugh. '' In that case I'd be happy to remind you of where do we come from and who you are. ''

'' You're already spirit to think of a plan is not it ? '' Intervened almost instantly the Jacks always as familiar and he was smiling from ear to another in the agreement. '' That does not understand kidnapping, a hockey game and scissors, I hope ? ''

'' Hm, yes, yes and no. '' Answered the blonde maliciously before raising an eyebrow in curiosity. '' Why would you want that implies scissors ? ''

Jacks hoisted a slight grin breaking away from his shoulder to keep him and he found himself missing his touch. He still had his hand in hers but it was like one that was not enough and he had to literally force himself to get out of these thoughts to follow what the brunette said.

'' Well, for my hair ...? ''

'' You're hair ? '' Kendall repeated in surprise before letting a chuckle amused as he reached for a brown strand of hair. '' Nah, I think I prefer you like that better. ''

I could literally feel my heart about to tear my chest as I watched the blond between my lashes before to remember who he was. It was Kendall, my best friend. Why I felt like that ?

However, he seemed totally unaware of my little internal argument as he lost himself in his thoughts keeping playing with my hair. I had to literally look over his shoulder on a fixed point not to let a small sigh of contentment at his touch.  
This was becoming too strange between us and I realized how things had really changed for me.  
I could not continue.

With this thought, I pulled my hand suddenly to his taking him by surprise before jumping on my feet in a hurry. '' I ... uh, you convinced me. I'll give a try so uh ... I should go. ''

I gave a quick kiss on the cheek of the blond before to rush through the roof to reach the stairs leaving him totally speechless. I descended quickly the emergency stairs to the Palm Woods hall being careful to avoid any familiar faces. Particularly that of a hotel manager before rushing straight for the exit.

I walked all the way to the studio to give me one last opportunity to rethink my decision. I was not a singer and I knew even less if I could. I mean, I had always been rather reserved and quiet then how I could handle the crowds and the public ?

I hated the spotlight and attention even why I accepted all this ? Worse, still, and if it changed my life? I already had trouble getting used to the LA lifestyle so if I had to become a famous singer in addition to this.

Plus, it was the dream of James not mine. I knew he had always wanted a solo career and I started to feel guilty for taking that dream before him when I wanted to not even. Now I understand what Kendall had felt when Gustavo came to propose this deal.  
However, it seems that I really had no time to think as I finally entered the famous elevator studio. One of the songs of the boys escaped through the speakers and I found myself thinking: what if it was my voice was heard. Will I would be embarrassed ? Did I could even manage it ?  
The ringing of the door opening brought me back to reality and I took a deep breath before taking a step forward. The corridors of the studio were like in their habits pretty quiet and I could feel my nerves build as I was taking the step towards Gustavo Office.

I filled the gap between me and the door faster than I would have liked and I forced myself to raise my fist to hit against the door only it seems that I did not have to do so as the door opened abruptly simply to reveal Kelly.

'' Jacks? '' Recognized brown in surprise and I could hear Gustavo fall from his seat before he tried to rush directly alongside Kelly.

'' Jacks! '' Hailed he a honeyed tone making me take a step back to cross my arms over my chest. '' Tell me you're here to tell me good news. ''

I gave a look at the two before that seemed about to fall under the tension and impatience and I released a long sigh. '' I don't want to look like a barbie doll. I want Kelly to be the only choose my style and also one that takes care of me. As for music, I want to take into account my opinions and I certainly don't want to sing country music or sound like Taylor Swift, okay ? ''

Both had eagerly nod their heads constantly during my requests and I now stood before them with an eyebrow raised expectantly as Gustavo raised his arms in anticipation.

'' Is that all ? '' He asked, slightly annoyed before resuming his usual explosions. '' WELL, WHAT WE EXPECT THEN? ''

Just as the words had left his lips producer, Kelly had grabbed me by the shoulders causing me to widen my eyes in panic as she pulled me to a studio where three stylists boys were already waiting for me.

 _Walk like a champion_  
 _Talk like a champion_  
 _Rum pa pa pum pum_  
 _Rum pa pa pum pum_

 _Walk like a champion_  
 _Talk like a champion_  
 _Rum pa pa pum pum_  
 _Rum, rum pa pa pum pum_

The next few hours were linked without even I realized. It turned out that Gustavo and Kelly wanted my already bonded with atypical style and find something that stuck in the report. Whether artistically and physically. They also wanted something damaging. Something provocative and surprisingly the idea shocked to please me.

 _Tonight we come alive  
Stand up cause you got that pride  
Dancin' and the sweat don't dry  
One shot, so baby hit it right  
No doubt cause we're young and free  
Walk like you run the city  
Write your name in the sky  
Live it up, cause baby it's your time_

I spent held in outfits and began to honestly enjoy. At first I hated each choice of brown, but when she started to offer me outfits that I would never dare to wear well ...  
Without even knowing it, I had put over skinny jeans than I could count, not to mention the high courts showing my flat belly or my forms. Everything seemed to work in the slightest provocation.

 _It's in the way you hold yourself,  
You gotta know you're somethin' else,  
And show 'em that you never felt so sexy sexy sexy_

[x2:]  
Walk like a champion  
Talk like a champion  
Rum pa pa pum pum  
Rum pa pa pum pum  
Walk like a champion  
Talk like a champion  
Rum pa pa pum pum  
Rum, rum pa pa pum pum

Finally, after four long hours dressing, we have opted for a masculine style, feminine. It was a bit like the hip-hop dancing girls mix with my more casual and usual style.  
From the moment I told Kelly that this time was good, the brunette was immediately responsible for order more clothes in the same style and so had rebuilt my wardrobe by the way. I felt so comfortable in my new clothes that I kept the decisive held. This consisted of a black skinny jeans torn with a pair of heeled boots, a tight tank top and a wave vest with fringes at the seam. That was cool like me, feminine, rock and a hint of spice to the whole.

 _We got nothin' to lose, we got nothin' to prove  
Shine like diamonds in the sky  
Live it up cause baby it's your time_

 _It's in the way you hold yourself,_  
 _You gotta know you're something else,_  
 _And show 'em that you never felt so sexy sexy sexy_

 _[x2:]_  
 _Walk like a champion_  
 _Talk like a champion_  
 _Rum pa pa pum pum_  
 _Rum pa pa pum pum_  
 _Walk like a champion_  
 _Talk like a champion_  
 _Rum pa pa pum pum_  
 _Rum, rum pa pa pum pum_

After that, Kelly took me to the hairdresser. Indeed, the brunette decided to take proper care of my hair. I agreed to dye in a shade a little brown and it had slightly cut my points and my bangs.  
The next step was one of the one I was most afraid. Makeup.  
The brunette had seen how I was nervous and uncomfortable at the idea of this step and she was pretty lax on me about it. I must also thank my baby's skin. The words of the makeup not mine.  
Anyway, I ended up learning how to use a simple eyeliner and mascara and some cream to keep my skin.  
I had even been quite docile listening to the explanation of the blonde and Kelly had kept giving me shots inches throughout the race.

 _Biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy bay,  
Biddy biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy day,  
Biddy bum, biddy bum biddy day,  
Walk like a champion, Talk like a champion,  
_

The next step was learning a choreography with Mr. X.  
In fact, his reaction to my new appearance was entertaining and disturbing at the same time. Especially when I took my first real reflection for hours. It was always me it was undeniable but I had changed so much. I mean, the clothes were not the same. Now I was wearing makeup and my hair looked different. Brightest.  
That left me thinking about boys and their reactions? And if they did not recognize me? If they hated?  
I tried the best I could to concentrate on teaching the little Asian man and pushed my thoughts from my mind.  
I could see Kelly in the corner of the room with a broad smile and I knew I was doing the right thing. That everything went exactly as planned.

 _Stand up let 'em know that ya shine bright  
Throw down let' em know that yagot fight  
(Walk like a champion, walk-walk-walk like a champion)_

Stand up let 'em know that you shine bright  
Throw down let em know that ya got fight  
And show 'em that ya never felt so sexy, sexy, sexy

That was until the last stages came in. The song with Gustavo. His reaction was quite similar to that of Mr X, much less the words X and brilliance of joy. The producer had been content to congratulate me on my new acceptance of femininity and finished shouting to enter the studio.  
He had already prepared the partition of the song he had written and I was surprised to find a theme song in typical female and feminist. In fact, I'd love it from the start.  
I took a deep breath as Kelly had me give a thumbs-up through the window before going to sing in time with the music blasting through the speakers.

 _[x2:]  
Walk like a champion  
Talk like a champion  
Rum pa pa pum pum  
Rum pa pa pum pum  
Walk like a champion  
Talk like a champion  
Rum pa pa pum pum  
Rum, rum pa pa pum pum_

 _Biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy bay,_  
 _Biddy biddy bum, biddy bum, biddy day,_  
 _Biddy bum, biddy bum biddy day,_  
 _Walk like a champion, talk like a champion_

I let the last note flying over the cabin air before looking Gustavo and Kelly nervously as I pressed my registration helmet. '' So ? How was this made ? ''

It was already nine o'clock I was in the studio and I was seriously starting to lose patience. Gustavo had not stopped me again and again and I was getting really tired. The boys seemed to made it so easily when I was barely able to hold on for half a day.

'' Jacks, you can come. '' Said Gustavo simply by pressing the Talk button and I frowned my eyebrows slightly before removing my helmet.

I put it on the mic before making my way to do both which is now standing before the recording track.

However, I did not even have time to say anything because I was suddenly surrounded by the arms of Kelly as she lurched from one excited manner. '' It was great ! We did it ! We really did it! ''

I looked Gustavo over the shoulder of brown with a puzzled expression and I missed almost fall to the ground as the producer gave me a proud smile.

''You have done a wonderful job. For today. '' He said making me look at him in disbelief before he signed the gate, recovering his usual tone. '' NOW OUT OF MY SIGHT ! ''

I hurried out of the studio with a long sigh of relief and walked straight to the elevator when the voice of Kelly stopped me in my steps. I turned to the brunette just to see her running toward me with her phone in hand.

'' I called us a limo. After all, our new star can not walk in the dark to the Palm Woods. '' Kelly gave me an enthusiastic elbow and I shook my head when entering the elevator with her.

'' You mean instead that you are anxious to see the reaction of the boys in my transformation. '' I mimed a quote to processing word eliciting a knowing look brown before leaving a smile on my lips. '' And I 'm not a Star. I'm just Jacks Diamond of Minnesota. ''

Kelly shook her head firmly before giving me an excited look. '' Yeah, just Jacks Diamond 101.2 Minnesota now. ''

'' I'm still playing hockey and skateboarding. '' I intervened with a serious finger pointing in her direction.

Kelly just rolled her eyes before pulling me with her to the entrance of the huge building Rocque Records where a limousine seemed already to expect. I remained calm during the major part of the journey. My thoughts occupying too much space at the moment so I can even maintain a casual conversation. I was dreading the reaction of boys and even Katie and Camille at this stage. But I feared even more the reaction Kendall and Alec. I did not know how the two had come to get on the same foot stalls in so little time but Alec had a lot to me and his opinion counted as much as the others.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I had not even realized we were arrived at the Palm Woods until Kelly shook me slightly by the shoulders. '' Hey, ground at Jacks ? You're here ?''

'' Oh, I ... sorry, I was just thinking. '' I stuttered in surprise before turning my gaze to the hotel through the glass with a frown. '' What if ... ''

'' They are going to love, Jacks. '' Interrupted me immediately brunette making me look in doubt. '' Believe me, we have nothing more to share to you a little further. ''

'' Whoa! Well if this is just showing off. '' I signed my new dress, my hair, my new shoes and my new me slightly frightened. '' So I don't know if I really want to know what a complete makeover. ''

Kelly let out a slight laugh melodious before leaning on me to open the door. '' Come on, it's your time. ''

I rolled my eyes at her dramatic tone before looking outside with anticipation. It was dark now. What I thought was logical given that he was more than 9 : 00 pm.

I gave a last look at Kelly before making my way out of the cockpit. A door slamming was soon to follow and I gave a glance over my shoulder to see the limousine left while Kelly walking towards me.

She pushed me forward slightly and I took another breath before walking straight inside the hotel. No one was hanging out in the lobby of the Palm Woods after 9 o'clock so it avoided me curious looks but I still had to face Bitters and both say that the reaction of the manager was something.  
When I was making my way into the lobby, he was currently leaning against his desk still eating a huge package of popcorn. Only when he saw me walk in front of him, he literally dropped his wrist and remained totally speechless making me wince at the sight of his chewed popcorn.

I shuddered with disgust before going inside the elevator alongside Kelly. '' Ew! This is an image that will probably haunt me for life. ''

Kelly just shook her head in humor before pressing the button leading to our floor. As the story was displayed, I could feel my heart about to explode and I started to play nervously with my hands. And when the bell rang at the same time that the doors opened, I stayed just frozen in place. Kelly had to literally get out of the cage to move forward and I felt even worse as I could see our door approach.

'' Relax, Jacks. Everything will be fine. '' Kelly whispered encouraging as she pushed me toward the door before stopping along to me. '' They'll love you. ''

I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes on the only obstacle separating me boys. '' You'll stay with me, huh ? ''

Kelly shook her head immediately gave me a boost of confidence. I had not changed so much. More that really pleased me. Anyway, I don't really have a choice. With that in mind, I turned to the door wrist penetrating inside the apartment and instantly noticed the boys sat in front of the couch. They did not seem to have noticed my entry since they watched a hockey game and I closed the door behind me before spotting mama. Knight in the kitchen.  
She had now turned back to me so she did not notice me not. Take a chance, I decided to start with women.

'' Hey, mama. Knght! ''

The woman turned with a smile about to speak when she suddenly froze in my view. Okay, so this was a good or a bad sign ?  
I turned immediately to Kelly in panic before my eyes widen as Jennifer suddenly dropped her flat of her hands finally challenging the attention of boys and Katie. The apartment seemed suddenly go silent except for the voice of the television screen.  
I noticed the mouths of boys started making me raise an eyebrow before literally jump back as the four boys rushed on me instantly.

'' Hi, I'm James Diamond. And I'm single. '' James said soon followed by Carlos.

'' Me, it's Logan. Do you got lost ? '' Asked the brunette amplifying my look of disgust as he raised his eyebrows suggestive. '' I can walk you to your room. Well, not in your bed-room but ... ''

He was suddenly thrust out of the way to be replaced by Kendall smiling.

'' Let there, breathe. '' He noticed that Kelly was trying to hold her laughter behind me and raised an eyebrow at her. '' Oh, hey, Kelly! When do Jacks back ? ''

I engaged my jaw in exasperation before turning to brown with a bored shine. '' I can hit them ?Violently !''

'' JACKS! '' Cried If the boys in achieving before jumping three steps back still in shock.

''Oh my God ! Ew! Did I just flirt with my sister? '' James groaned in horror.

I shook my head to give a new shine on Kelly before walking straight to Jennifer ignoring boys. '' Hey, uh ... I have not really eaten since this morning. Is ... is that there are still remnants of this evening ? ''  
The boys were left totally in shock before transforming their best friend. She was now back to them but all they could do was watch with wide eyes. She was just well ... more Jacks. She looked actually a real girl. But not just a simple girl. She looked like a girl ... cannon. Not that she was not pretty before but it had crossed their mind in this direction.

Now they actually saw her potential. She really looked like the magazine of girls. That on which they used to fight. This seemed to be a whole new sense of protection at James. How she had first thought he had. He could not let the other guys think like that. Not on his sister.

I heard James strongly clearing his throat making me look at him from my eyelashes as I swallowed a bite of my sandwich that Jennifer had just prepared me. '' I can know what you're wearing ? ''

'' Yeah, where is the Jacks that we know ? '' Carlos Effected by sitting on the stool closest to me. '' Not that this is bad Jacks. In fact, I like her better. ''

'' Dude! '' Growled James hitting him upside his head before turning to his sister with an accusing look. '' You've seen what you've done ? You can not stay like that ! ''

'' Excuse me, what? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief before slightly startled at the appearance of Katie before me.

'' Jacks, do I have your autograph ? ''

'' An autograph ? '' I repeated totally taken aback.

Katie hurriedly shook her head grower confused looks of the boys. '' That way, when you're famous, I could say that I have been your first autograph. ''

'' Actually, Carlos is the first. '' Intervened Logan left me even more confused as he shrugged his shoulders. '' She signed his plaster when he broke his leg in sixth grade. ''

Carlos immediately began to jump into the excitement of having received one of my first autographs and watched the group in disbelief before literally exploding. I jumped to my feet, actively shaking my head.

'' Okay! Everyone, STOP! '' Me I cried with bursts towards the boys and the little brown. '' This is ridiculous! First, stop looking at me like that. You all ! Then James, this is my new style therefore accept or suck! ''

My brother seemed about to argue, but I raised my hand quickly to arrest and repeated with more force. '' Or. The . Suck! ''

He crossed immediately his arms across his chest with a sullen mine and I raised my eyes before I turn to Kelly.  
'

'Oh yes ! This happened perfectly. '' I grumbled sarcastically before walking straight to my room before slamming the door closed.


	11. A blonde, a makak and Griffin

**If you want to know the title of the song of Jacks: Demi Lovato - Heart Attack**  
 _  
_ **Enjoy the Show**

* * *

 _Mercedes - '' Why she is mean to me ! '_ '

 _You make me glow,_  
 _But I cover up_  
 _Won't let it show,_  
 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack [3x]_

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs_  
 _They're burning, I'd rather be numb_  
 _And there's no one else to blame (no one else)_  
 _So scared I take off and I run_  
 _I'm flying too close to the sun_  
 _And I burst into flames_

 _You make me glow,_  
 _But I cover up_  
 _Won't let it show,_  
 _So I'm..._

 _Puttin' my defenses up_  
 _'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_  
 _If I ever did that_  
 _I think I'd have a heart attack [5x]_

I pulled the mask once registration feeling as if I had to pour my feelings through the words of this song before watching Gustavo.

'' This song is ... ''

I did not even have time to finish as the boys suddenly landed in the studio screaming desperately for Gustavo making me slightly frown my eyebrows. I obviously could not extend them and I hurried to get off the stool that Gustavo had set for me before joining the group.

'' Hey, Jacks! ''

The boys spoke in unison again and I merely rolled my eyes before I turn to Gustavo in curiosity. '' What happened ? ''

'' There is no question that we return home. '' Exclaimed Kendall causing me to widen my eyes before mailing me at their side in disbelief. '' We want to stay here. ''

'' Yeah, and become famous. '' James cried in panic.

'' Yeah about that, DAMAGE! '' Barked Gustavo with platitude before recovering demo of boys. '' The three months are up to you. The demo is complete. It's the deal that had been concluded. ''

I shook my head before uncross my arms to my chest. '' But you can not send us home. ''

'' Oh, no, don't worry. You, you stay here. '' Intervened Gustavo making me fall slightly with one eyebrow in surprise.

''Really ?''

The boys threw me all looks before turning again to set the producer. '' Why ? ''

'' Because Jacks also signed for three months and she still has two months. '' Explained Gustavo with boredom. '' Don't worry, she will send you pictures. ''

Carlos frowned, shaking his head in confusion. '' But we can not leave without Jacks. And what is already a demo ...? ''

'' A demo is a sample that shows the label. If the valid at that time, you can stay for a full album, go on tour and then you fame! '' Explained Kelly sparking bursts of joy boys.

However, Gustavo soon began to rise from his chair as he took the boys album of Kelly's hands. '' But if the album is successful, I would throw myself on the Jacks and hope that it walking not take the scooter concession my father Toree while you will dive back in total anonymity. ''

James let out a small cry of horror clinging around my shoulders making me lightly tap his arm sympathetically.

'' But yet we worked hard. And we're very far from the goal. '' Kendall Intervened in the sense of injustice.

'' You are not so ready to go, little one. '' Objected Gustavo with a surprising grin boys.

'' So we're almost there ? '' Logan suggested in uncertainty and Kelly and Gustavo negatively shook their head with a tight expression.

'' It is half way ? '' Carlos tried as James brought his index finger and thumb together with a hesitant grin.

Kelly and Gustavo shook their heads again before he went on. '' Say you're almost halfway there. What is even less than Jacks that was personally recruited by Griffin. ''

'' Hey, it's not my fault. I just sang in an elevator ! '' Exclaimed Me I raising my arms in the offense as the boys gave me again the eye of the stench.

'' Yeah, well, you, you're going to make him rich ! And probably make me keep my job so don't make something stupid! '' I recoiled with a start before looking at him again as he continued in a calmer tone. '' So now I would quietly back to my office ... don't follow me, please. ''

The boys agreed in unison while Gustavo and Kelly began to run and I counted to three in my head before looking at the boys start running after them.

I gave a look at the mixer still sat quietly and shook my head in trouble. '' Never accept a friendship with four hockey players. They will suck your soul. ''

I walked back to the Gustavo office before my eyes widen at the sight of the CD that Kelly was holding. '' And yet, the one everyone talks about is ... ''

'' VAMPIRAH! '' Me I exclaimed in excitement before rushing straight for the brown to retrieve the album almost in fascination. '' They are absolutely awesome! I NEED THIS CD! ''

I leaned on the desk Gustavo menacingly before remembering the presence of boys and turn to them with a completely innocent expression.

'' Give me that! '' James muttered, taking my CD of my hands with boredom while Logan and Carlos leaned on him to look at the cover.

'' The gun vampires who play guitar ? '' Asked Logan in disbelief before turning to Kendall in defeat. '' It's good, we're toast ! ''

''Hey ! Hey ! We not giving up that easily. '' Kendall Effected with determination. '' If there's one thing we learned since we got here is ... ''

'' That black is back in fashion. '' The James cut him signing his shirt before being completed by Logan and Carlos.

'' What if you drink milk in the heat, you die in. ''

'' What that you go from you, all your toys to life ? ''

I looked at Carlos in disbelief before turning again towards Gustavo in a hurry. '' Give me this CD, please! Please !''

'' What ? No ! No ! Jacks! '' Grumbled Kendall holding me to recover the disk Vampirah before he turned to the group. '' That should not wait quietly that our dreams come true. You have to take things in hand, guys ! ''

The boys nodded their heads in agreement as soon as I rolled my eyes openly impatient before turning to Gustavo. '' How is the choice of the demo we can finish and that you give me this record ? ''

'' It's a confidential classified secret under protection. A secret that nobody wants to tell me in this box, which annoys me DEEPLY! '' Exploded Gustavo visibly on edge.

'' Boys, we also would they choose you. '' Recognized Kelly an understanding tone. '' But all we know is that it is a senior adviser with the identity is kept secret that decides. ''

'' Ha! Ha! Yeah '' Suddenly a tall blonde with a sequined mini skirt and a white jacket entered in the Gustavo office with his phone letting us look perplexed. '' I just go into an office, I not tell you the Deco,

I swear it makes me want to vomit. Ew! ''

I watched the blonde sit on the seat of Gustavo letting me watch the boys in disbelief.

'' I went recovered the Big Time CD in what not! '' Said the blonde with disinterest making me widen my eyes in realization.

'' Uh, one second. WHO ARE YOU ? '' Barked Gustavo leaning on the superficial blonde.

However, she only to turn to the producer with confidence not showing me any good. '' Mercedes Griffin. The daughter of your heavy big boss. ''

I fell back literally about to faint at that and Kendall hastened to bring me back to my feet, he looked Gustavo in panic. The blonde hung up his phone call before turning to Gustavo as he began to shine his pumps giving me want to hit my head against the wall.

This time they were cooked!

The blonde just rolled her eyes before standing up with the demo about to leave when she spotted the boys.

'' The group, is that you ? '' The boys immediately began to do their hair and dress making me look up at the sky. '' You are canon, guys. Wait, you ! ''I looked at my manicured nails in the total disinterest and boredom until one of the boys pushed me forward making me realize that the blonde had spoken to me.

'' Wait, you're that unusual girl that my father did not stop talking ! '' Snapped the blonde, looking at me from head to feet with complacency. '' I thought you'd at least pretty. ''

'' No, but who do you think you kind of bar doll ... ''

'' Ow! Ow! '' Exclaimed Gustavo rushing to my side to keep me redo the portrait of this little pest spoiled. '' Should excuse her, she has some problem. She was a tomboy before coming here. ''

I threw my elbow back to hit in the torso of Gustavo its hardly calms murmur before crossing my arms with a sullen face as he blocked me in his side to prevent me from doing anything stupid.

'' So you're the secret close adviser Griffin decides which group will be the winner. '' Concluded Carlos in excitement and I was about to speak again, but James was eager to put his hand against my mouth imitating crazy gestures towards the blonde to explain my behavior.

''That's right. It's me who make the decision. '' Nodded the blond signing to herself and I shrugged an eyebrow in suspicion remain speechless before her next statement as she dragged her finger on boys as a pointer. ''And I just decided that ... you will be my new boyfriend.''

She stopped her finger on Kendall and I took advantage of the surprise of James and Gustavo to get out of their grasp before watching the blonde shoot Kendall through the door as he tried to fight by clinging to the door. '' What ? But I don't know her. I don't even know her. Help me ! Help me ! JACKS, HELP! ''

'' All that is great no matter what. '' I looked at my brother already expecting to one of his famous reply before shaking my head in despair. '' How could she choose Kendall ' when I'm here, me. ''

He waved his fingers in his face and I could almost hear even an air guitar in the background before I turn to Gustavo. '' I'll take that. ''

I recovered the CD Vampirah from its office before starting to walk through the corridors in annoyance. I was seriously starting to hate a certain kind of girl. Why were they all pounce on him like this ... okay, Jacks focus!

I really needed to stop thinking like that to Kendall. He was my best friend and nothing more. It was probably just a little teenage crush. I mean, I had never felt something for a boy before. And Kendall and I were best friends since childhood, I just had to have confused the line for a moment. After all, the lines of relationships were very fine and complicated. This did absolutely nothing. It was just like my liver attack on my last Christmas, I had just stayed away from chocolate. In other words, Kendall was my chocolate.  
Why I wanted chocolate now?

Argh, I needed to return to the Palm Woods.

I returned to our apartment welcoming Katie and Jennifer on my way before stopping in our shared room quickly to change me in my new swimsuit.  
And yes, it seems that Kelly had even took the time to make me a new swimsuit. The only problem in all this was that she had also removed all my other clothes. She had left some items but my old swimsuit was not one. So now I had to wear this jacket with pink powder flying with low navy blue. I shook my head in annoyance before quickly put the pieces and put denim shorts by simple habit.  
I grabbed a navy blue cap of baseball before putting on my white converse and leaving in the direction of the pool.

I took the stairs since I realized that the lift state a riskier place than I thought before walking into the lobby. I noticed Bitters his reception desk and greeted the man with a sarcastic wave before heading to the pool. I spotted an empty lounge chair and rushed me over before anyone could take me.  
I lay full length enjoying the warmth of the sun when the sound of a nasal voice called me. I lowered my glasses on my nose to look to the entrance and let out a snorted when I saw Kendall followed the blonde this morning. Apparently she had mistaken him as his mule since he now wore a buoy, a recliner, a stereo station, her bags ... oh and not to mention the horrible green cap with the logo "Pick Big Time Rush." This was probably an idea of Logan.

I could hear her shouting orders to the blond to where I was and I was on the other side of the pool. She stood to the side as he unfolded his long chair, settled his business and did all she asked.  
This boy really wanted to stay in LA because otherwise I don't see any other reason. In fact, I was even surprised he lasted that long. Kendall that I knew would have already given up everything.  
Speaking of the blond, he was now actually doing me great sign behind the back of the plague. Deciding to play with him, I raised my hand to greet him in my turn with a mischievous smile and he immediately jumped on site in exasperation.

The blonde had installed her fur ball on the nearest table before going out in a plastic box. I watched the scene from far and almost failed to suffocate me as I spit up my water I was drinking spirits at the sight of Kendall out of the box cucumbers with a grin.

Oh it was getting better.  
I had to literally bite my fist not to giggle as he put cucumber slices on the dog's eyes before moving to the blonde. This time, Kendall called for help by sticking his hands together in a gesture of prayer in my direction causing me to enlarge my smile. Strangely, I found a certain pleasure in watching the boy being tortured by this blonde barbie. Not to mention that it allowed me to enjoy my thoughtless Kendall felt ... okay, I speak too fast again.

I got up from my seat now clearly bored and decided to intervene before it is too late. I left my things on my couch and walked straight to the duo. I noticed the blonde ask something to Kendall before raising an eyebrow when I spotted Logan, James, Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly hidden behind one of the cabins of the hotel. They seemed pushed Kendall to do what the blonde had asked him and I rushed not as Kendall walked to recover a palm leaf.

'' It's not great to be in love again boyfriend ? Because you love me, is not it? '' I froze in my steps, sharing a panicked look with Kendall before watching the blonde as she took his silence for an answer.

'' I see, you have hesitated . So I'll probably hesitate to choose your group as winner. It seems that the Vampirah are absolutely brilliant. ''

The group exploded from their hiding places making me shake my head as I crossed my arms over my chest now taking me alongside Kendall before watching Carlos in disbelief as he threw himself at the feet of the blonde. '' Obviously that He's in love with you. Seriously that is not crazy of such a goddess. ... With you're silky hair and soft hands and the hairy rat species. ''

I bent my head to the side slightly impressed before displaying a wide grin as the blonde "broken" with Kendall before finally choosing as Carlos like boyfriend. She forced him to the wedding style range making me cough to hide my laughter and I waved my hand playfully at him as he walked down the hall, muttering us to help.

'' Well, well, it was funny. Bye, bye. '' I declared, turning to go back to my couch just did not count on Kendall.

I had not even made another step forward as the blond suddenly in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest and stared at me with boredom. '' You're not going anywhere. ''

'' Why ? '' I moaned a sigh and Kendall just rolled his eyes before catching my arm and pulling me with him.

Okay, this was incredibly weird and uncomfortable.

I looked around our bathroom before releasing a sigh of annoyance. I pulled Logan by his shirt before making my way out of the tub where we were all elected as a hiding place.

''No ! No ! Jacks but what you're doing! '' Whispered / shouted in unison James with Kelly, Gustavo, Kendall and Logan as they tried to hold me back.

'' This is completely stupid. Carlos is in there in the process of being tortured by this crazy little plague and we stay here. '' I grumbled, pointing the door of our bathroom.

Kendall leaned forward with an annoyed expression. '' Oh, now you want to do something ? You did not seem very quick to make it to the pool. ''

'' Well, no. '' I replied sparking even more annoyed expression blond before letting an evil smile on my lips. '' It was fun. ''

''You'll see little … ''

Gustavo and James hastened to hold him back while I kept my position fixed before looking at my idiot brother compare his face with that of Kendall in a mirror. '' She did not choose you, pull yourself in !''

'' What ? I can not get over it! '' James whispered in irritation before signing maniacally in Kendall.'' She has chosen instead of me. ME !''

Suddenly Carlos exploded through the door before quickly close with a cry and remained pressed against it in horror.

'' All this is not weird ? ''

'' YES! 'I answered immediately in aggravation before pinching the bridge of my nose as Gustavo ordered Carlos to return there.

Carlos shook his head fiercely and Logan leaned in turmoil. '' Look, we almost at midterm halfway.''

'' I will not go back. She's hurts me. '' Carlos objected in front moan suddenly grab me by my shoulders in horror. '' Jacks, help me! ''

'' You're talking about me behind my back with people in the shower ? '' The voice of the blonde heated up behind the door and I had just time to take Carlos out of the way as she squarely demolishes our front door furiously pointing the finger at the group. '' How dare you lie to me, both of us it's over, you hear ! Now my new boyfriend to be ... ''

She waved her finger in front of the group and I literally hit my palm on my face as James tried in vain to get in front of her finger to be chosen.

'' I take him. '' She stopped at Logan giving me want to hit my head against a wall.

'' Him ? '' James exclaimed in disbelief while Logan signed James with his fingers in the hope that it would change her mind. '' Are you blind ? Can not you see that, right ? ''

I raised my arms in the air in exasperation before shaking my head. '' Why am I related to most idiotic of four ? ''

'' It takes off again boyfriend. '' Ordered the blonde before raising its all ugly green bag. '' We'll dye your hair to go with my bag. ''

Logan immediately brought his hand to his hair in horror and I sighed heavily before following quickly after the blonde with a determined step. '' Hey, you ! The surface barbie ! ''

'' What did you say ? '' Barked the blonde before focusing her gaze over my shoulder. '' Hey you, you're my ex-boyfriend where my new boyfriend ? ''

Kendall gave a sarcastic smile on his lips making me cross my arms over my chest as I looked forward to his explosion. '' He decided to break up with you. ''

'' Excuse me ? '' Exclaimed the blonde and I gave a look into the bathroom as they emerged all in panic.

'' Because you're spoiled rotten, arrogant, nasty. And me and him. We all do, were downright prefer to leave in Minnesota rather than stay here a second longer to get stepped on like dogs. '' Kendall hiking in pure relief with jump with a sigh. '' Damn, that it feels good when it comes out. ''

I leaned on the group with my arms crossed and shook my head with concern. '' Yeah, I'm still here for my demo. ''

'' Well, let me tell you a moron thing, you can always beg me but I don't choose your demo. '' Replied the blonde patronized. '' Big Time Rush will be the first top losers. ''

She threw the album on the floor before literally crush with her heel before slamming the door leaving me watching Kendall as the whole group.

'' Good riddance. '' I sniffed with a shrug before walking to the couch while boys separated to go prepare their suitcases.

I was about to read a casually our coffee table magazine, but I stopped at the demoralizing sight of boys. They dragged their bags on the floor and I bit the inside of my cheek before lifting my eyes.  
I got up in a jump, surprising slightly boys, Kelly and Gustavo before walking straight to my room.  
I grabbed my bags for me under my bed before opening my closet and took all my clothes batteries before throwing them in my suitcase.

What was I thinking ? Staying in LA without my three best friends and my brother ? Yeah, not even bother to count them. Plus, it was not my dream. I closed my first travel bag before pulling it in the living room calling out the boys' attention on me.

'' What are you doing ? '' James exclaimed in disbelief and Gustavo hastened to abandon his cookie plate to block my path.

'' Wait ! Wait ! Minute! Where do you think you're going? '' Barked the producer crossing his arms over his chest.

I gave a look over Kelly's shoulder before signing Gustavo towards boys. '' They are my family. If they leave then I'm leaving. ''

'' What? No, Jacks! '' Objected Carlos soon followed by Logan.

''You can't do that ! You have as much right to be here. ''

'' What do you want me to do here if you're not there ? '' I replied knowingly before signing to our apartment. '' Slide tobaggan alone ? Play a table hockey game with myself ? Yeah, no. I leave.''

Gustavo intervened again in my way with a phrase blissfully annoyed. '' Ah! Ah, but you can not leave! You signed a contract. ''

'' You can not be serious ? '' I retorted exasperated now before me closer to the man with one eyebrow raised in defiance. '' And you'll do what ? Sequester myself inside the studio ? Good luck with that.''

Gustavo was about to argue our only door was suddenly pushed to reveal just the superficial blonde. The boys let go simultaneously cries of horror as I stepped over the bags to stand face to face with her. '' What are you doing here ? ''

'' Listen, I know we've not dated for a long time ... but I wanted to come to tell you that ... '' said the blonde making me amplify my frown. '' I was sorry. ''

James was the first to react as he passed me a furious not to stand in front of the blonde. '' Yeah! That you-you can be sorry. How could you prefer these types there at that beautiful face ? ''

'' Because I never go out with someone hotter than me. '' James turned to us with a satisfied air and I raised my eyes before turning to the blonde in surprise. '' And Kendall is right. I'm a poor rich kid, spoiled whose sense of style and tear think your songs are awesome. ''

Carlos rushed straight between boys in the excitement just something she said was like this for some reason.

'' She will choose Big Time Rush. ''

'' We are halfway! '' Exclaimed Gustavo.

The boys all began to jump for joy while I leaned on Kelly with a wary expression. '' They are not halfway, is not it ? ''

Just as I thought, the blonde began to jump with the boys while stating that she was not she who chose the winner.

'' What ? '' Exclaimed the group in unison and I shrugged my shoulders before shaking my head. '' You're not the musical advisor top secret ? ''

'' Why not surprise me! '' I declared sarcastically sparking light shine of the blonde. '' I would avoid the attitude in your place. ''

The blonde gave me an annoyed look before turning her expression of apology to the boys. '' The thing is, my father asked me to take the CD as it was on my way but I you made to believe all this because I was cute and that you ... ''

She literally started crying in an act actress making me pinching the bridge of my nose as she explained how much she loved manipulate people.

'' Oh, it's okay Mercedes. '' Said Gustavo hugging the blonde making me give him an incredulous look as he signed towards the boys. '' They are not vindictive, they forgive you. ''

I sniffed disdainfully at it and shook my head. '' Yeah, talk to them. ''

'' Why she's mean to me ! '' Sobbed even louder arousing the blonde look around the group with me.

'' What ? '' Me I exclaimed before turning to each of the boys. '' She insulted me, used you as a luggage rack, hit Carlos, wanted to dye Logan hair in green and James, she did not choose you I remember you. ''

'' Jacks, forgive Mercedes. '' Ordered Gustavo between his teeth and I shook my head fiercely arousing more cry of the blonde. '' JACKS! Do. This. That . I . SAY. ''

The boys pushed me to the blonde over the protests and I sighed heavily before lifting my arms. '' You're forgiven ! There, I said! Happy ?''

And just like that, the blonde had stopped crying. I pointed her with my finger in disbelief before turning to Gustavo as he asked her was the conduct of the selection.

'' Well, Dad first look for the jacket if it is catchy enough. '' Explained the blonde seriously. '' Then the man with the white gloves behind a door you taking unnamed end of a corridor . Finally, he laid the demo on the desktop Dad secret musical advisor. Lolo, the chimpanzee scout talent predictions to 1 million dollars. ''

'' It's a makak chooses the demo album? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief with the rest of the group.

'' No, a chimpanzee. If he is applauded, is in the pocket. But if he takes out a big wind, you clear. '' Explained the blonde before returning to cry. '' And sometimes I feel like dad loved that monkey more than me. ''

I was instantly about-face to the group before signing over my shoulder. '' I can hit her now ? ''

The boys were eager to hold me back while Kendall walked over to the blonde and asked her a pass. From that moment I knew that things were degenerating rapidly and it seems that I was not mistaken since I was now behind the glass while the boys were trying to draw the Lolo chimpanzee they had removed to love their music.  
I was content to leave my phone in the back pocket of my jeans shorts before installing my feet on the table while the boys were ... well, they did.  
If I understand correctly, it was a lot of bananas and the music of Big Time Rush in a volume too high.  
It seemed out well actually. Well, that was until this monkey monster suddenly began to pick up a banana. The next thing I knew was that the boys quickly retreated to us to avoid the bananas the monkey their throwing.

I jumped immediately on my seat as I saw the monkey jump off the table to the ground before kicking me outside to chase. Only when I reached the door, he had already disappeared. I heard the familiar roar of Gustavo before letting myself fall back against the sofa in the studio. Soon the boys came to join me with Kelly, Gustavo and Mercedes covered with banana skins.

'' You know, the scooter is the most sensible solution to the inflation of gasoline prices, not to mention the pollution. '' I took a still intact banana listening Gustavo totally losing mind this time. '' in addition, it offers seniors, better mobility and ... ''

He screamed with all his might before quickly falling back into his seat making me raise an eyebrow over his mental health. Maybe he was really late this time.

'' We don't give up. Out of the question. '' Kendall said suddenly, suddenly rising from the couch. '' We've almost reached halfway and I learned something since I was in Los Angeles. It is by remaining united, can do wonders. ''

However, our attention was soon diverted quickly as Griffin and his assistants were walking towards us with Lolo. '' Look who I found spirit to hitchhike on the highway. ''

''It's finish. I give up. '' Kendall refuted sitting back and I tapped his shoulder since I found myself sitting on a couch arm.

'' You have me particularly disappointed all. Including you, Jacks. '' Griffin announced before removing his hands from his suit pants. '' But I'm curious. What does he know before ? Enlighten me. ''

A long silence fell on us as Griffin looked at us each our laps waiting for a reply when suddenly Mercedes stood up surprising us all at once. '' It's my fault, Dad. I was average with Jacks because I know she's pretty and you like her. Then, I have lied to their they agree to go out with me. I ate cookies foul then I cried, I helped them kidnapped and Lolo ... you know I love you ? ''

'' Is it the truth ? Because she's lying. '' Intervened Griffin turned to us. '' All the time. ''

'' Indeed, it is all our fault at all. '' If Gustavo devoted himself rising in turn.

Kendall was soon join the producer. '' We would really like to stay in Los Angeles to make a record.''

'' And a tour. ''

'' And to be famous. ''

'' But perhaps it was slightly too far. ''

'' We are sorry. '' Finished Kelly mouth full and I remained silent until I realized that all eyes were on me.

I frowned my eyebrows before lifting my hands in question. '' What ? I'm supposed to say something ? ''

The boys threw their heads back in exasperation before quickly turning to Griffin as he turned back to us. '' Ah, that's a lot of stuff sentences. That contain words that contain letters and I admire your passion and dedication but it does not change the fact that it's Lolo who make the final decision. ''

We focus all our attention on the monkey expectantly before shaking our heads when babbled in response.

'' Oh, he imitated the sound of the pet. Sorry, boys, Vampirah wins. ''

'' Lolo's wrong, Dad. '' Objected immediately Mercedes holding Griffin's attention. '' The craze for vampires perhaps lasted a year or two large max. ''

'' Hey, I like this grou ... '' A hand was soon cut me and I had to watch the blonde silently.

'' While the songs of this group's catchy and became classics and Big Time Rush will seduce girls from six to sixteen years for this record label is the perfect musical target. '' Added the blonde with animation.

'' Whoa! Lolo I'll transfers you in the department of defense. '' Decided Griffin turning to chimpanzee before looking back at her daughter. '' Mercedes, you're my new talent spotter. And that way, we can spend more time together. Big Time Rush is the winner. ''

I was jumping for joy with boys as Carlos held me in his arms before Griffin asking one last request of his daughter challenged us. The blonde turned to us before recalling that the only one she had not dated was actually Logan.

'' Logan, you are the new boyfriend of my daughter. ''

I felt instantly brown clinging to my arm before hiding behind my back with a slight nervous and horrified laughter. Griffin was soon Gustavo order to write a new song for the boys and the producer instantly chooses the last song that the boys had registered.

 _[Kendall:]  
When the chips are down  
Back against the wall  
Got no more to give  
Cause we gave it all  
Seems like going the distance is unrealistic  
But we're too far from the start_

 _[Carlos:]_  
 _So we take what comes and we keep on going_  
 _Leaning on each other's shoulders_  
 _Then we turn around_  
 _And see we've come so far somehow_

 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're looking good now_  
 _Nothing's gonna get in the way_  
 _We're halfway there_  
 _And looking back now_  
 _I never thought that I'd ever say_  
 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're halfway there_

 _[James:]_  
 _If we never flew_  
 _We would never fall_  
 _If the world was ours_  
 _We would have it all_  
 _But the life we live_  
 _Isn't so simplistic_  
 _You just don't get what you want_

 _[Logan:]_  
 _So we take what comes_  
 _And we keep on going_  
 _Leaning on each other's shoulders_  
 _Then we turn around_  
 _And see we've come so far somehow_

 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're looking good now_  
 _Nothing's gonna get in the way_  
 _We're halfway there_  
 _And looking back now_  
 _I never thought that I'd ever say_  
 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're halfway there_

 _[Logan:]_  
 _How are you ever gonna reach the stars_  
 _If you never get off the ground_  
 _And you'll always be where you are_  
 _If you let life knock you down_

 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're looking good now_  
 _Nothing's gonna get in the way_  
 _We're halfway there_  
 _And looking back now_  
 _I never thought that I'd ever say_  
 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're halfway there_

 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're halfway there_

 _We're halfway there_  
 _We're halfway there_

I actively walking alongside Kelly and boys as we worked our way through the Palm Woods hall and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Jennifer and Katie press the reception desk.

Kelly was already about to write the check for our rental apartment at this stage and I stopped at Katie's side in the query as Kelly gave the check to Bitters. '' I would like to renew the lease of 2J. ''

'' We're going to record an album. '' Announced Carlos excited soon followed by Logan and James.

Jennifer suddenly turned toward Bitters with wryly and handed a disgusting suction cup for man with glasses. '' I quit and I authorized Booda-bob to take a day off. ''  
''Room number ?''

'' 3B. It's a nightmare. '' Jennifer replied with a look of pure satisfaction as Bitters grimaced before releasing a mask and grab the cup with two fingers before she turned back to us. '' Well, then. Finally, we not going home. ''

'' Actually, Mom, I think that here we are at home. '' Kendall replied, putting a hand on the shoulder of Logan before leaning on the boys to look at me with James. '' You was really going to leave us ? ''

'' Phew, you laugh ? And abandoned this place ? '' I replied in a lie before sharing a knowing glance with Katie. '' Prums for plongean. ''

I camest along the brunette soon followed by boy _s._

* * *

 **Hey! A whole new chapter !**

 **I hope you like this story ! Anyway, I still have plenty reserves** **of** **chapter ! In fact, I have already started the season 2 : D**

 **You have not heard the last of Jacks and her adventures with the boys ;)**

 **Xxo _Love is weakness_**


	12. Big Time fiesta

**This is a long chapter so I hope you enjoy! Again thanks to those who have followed this story and add their favorite !**

 **Remember: Jacks is portrayed by Hailee Steinfield and Alec by Matthew Daddario ! All others are portrayed by their respective characters!**

 **I still have no rights to the series Big Time Rush or members of the group! obviously ^^**

* * *

 _Alec - '' Did he just said twice hollywood in his sentence? ''_

'' So now you're gone from a simple girl hockey player and assistant for a major producer of music in the new future pop star in America ? '' Described Alec as he walked beside me with a mischievous smile .

I rolled my eyes open at his description before pointing him with my finger. '' First, I don't know how you managed to say all this without choking you. Ps : I hate you for it, and then I'm still me. And I will not become the Star of America. My brother is. ''

''Oh yes. Your brother is the one with obsession with his hair, right ? '' Alec teased with a slight shrug of his mocking eyebrow and I pushed his sides, being careful not to drop my ice cream cornet.

'' He's my brother, be nice. ''

We decided to innovate today. It was really beautiful and actually thought we could end up in a place other than the rink. So here we are here on the beach.

Alec chuckled at that before walking backwards in front to face me. '' I don't mind but I don't really have the opportunity to show how good I'm, since you keep me as your dirty little secret. ''

'' Stop ringing all dirty. '' I mocked by pointing him with my ice cream before continuing with sarcasm. '' Because it is so well the last time that you encounter. ''

'' Well, theoretically, it is because of blondie and his small problems of anger management. ''

'' Kendall! His name is Kendall, not blondie. '' I grumbled getting really bored this time and Alec looked up giving me the finger-pointing as proof. '' And then you want me to these. ''

Alec slowed his pace until he got almost in my face with a mischievous smile before suddenly catching my waist. I let a little cry of surprise by dropping my ice in the process and was soon widen my eyes in realization as they approached us from the sea.

'' ALEC! NO ! JUST ... I WILL ... ''

I did not even have time to finish my sentence when I was suddenly thrown into cold, salty water and I hurried back to the surface. I took a long breath brushing my hair from my face before getting up with difficulty.

'' Oh ... oh ... oh ... oh .. you should see ... hilarious! Ah! Ah! '' Mocked Alec literally shaking with laughter as I hit the water before letting a wicked smile on my lips.

I ran quickly against waves pushing against my body before throwing me literally on the big brown. Now my plan was to let me fall back to take him with me in my fall only I had not planned for brown to catch me before we switch on the sand.  
I felt his hard body and toned cushion my fall and I kept a moment my eyes closed before I felt a light touch along my eyebrow making me open my eyes just to meet the orbs spellbinding of Alec.  
During my last weeks in LA, I realized that I could more easily control my confused feelings for Kendall when I was with Alec. It was like this, it was enough that I was with the hockey player to become the Jacks of the Minnesota. There were only the big brown and I mattered. No music or the Palm Woods or fame, much less boys.  
I felt ashamed when I thought about it, but I preferred to be selfish than breaking my longstanding friendship with Kendall.

Plus, I really liked spending time with Alec. He was sweet, funny and sometimes a little crazy, especially after smoking the pot but he was also attentive and cared for me in a way no boy no one had bothered me before.  
I felt guilty when I told him my friendship with Kendall and how close we were. However, Alec had managed to make me instantly better. He said he understood how I could feel. After all, Kendall was my best friend and I did not really know how to feel about it. I had never felt so confused about something like this before and it scared me a little.

'' This has left a scar. '' Alec whispered, blowing his hot breath in my face and I blinked my eyes a few times to remind me where do we find ourselves.

'' Hm ? '' I asked confused and Brown continued to smooth my eyebrows with a slight laugh chest.

'' You, Jacks Diamond has the lowest capacity of attention that I know. '' Teased brown with a bright smile before pushing his finger on my nose making me shake my head with a laugh. '' But in now, you're in the process of crushing me. ''

I realized only now our position and wide my eyes for a moment before simulating a burst of threatening brown. '' Is that you're in the process of saying I'm fat ? ''

'' Normally, if a girl asked me that, I'd probably panic but spirited view that it was you ... '' replied Brown mischievously before leaving a mischievous smile on his lips. '' I would say yes. ''

'' Little ... '' I gave him a shot in the shoulder, then another and another and he soon began to defend dependent tickles.

I laughed so hard at this point that I thought I might break my vocal cords. Finally, I end up rolling over my still soaked back of my dives and I was content to raise my eyes to heaven as the sand grains were mixed in my hair. I knew it would be a hassle later but right now, I had no care in the world.

'' Is it you do not miss all this? '' Asked suddenly Alec.

I frowned my eyebrows in confusion before turning my head to the big brown in the interrogation. '' What ? ''

'' I mean, you know. Dragging, go to school like everyone else, to be a normal teenager who does not pass all her time in a recording studio or in a hotel for young celebrity ? '' Explained Alec deeply letting me watch carefully since there appeared to have put some thought.

I bit the inside of my cheek in thought. Is it I missed? Sure, there was some thing from my old life that I missed. As night we just would go into our homes to relax after a long day of classes or even my own personal shower.  
But overall, I was fully aware that I probably was living the dream of adolescent heap. Not to mention that I had the great opportunity to share this with my best friends.  
So I thought if I had to draw up the pros and cons, I would discover that LA had brought me more than I could imagine. I got new friends including some that I never would have thought to do before. Thought for Camille on this point. But Alec.

With this thought, I turned to brown with a sweet smile and looked at him closely. '' If you had asked me that a few weeks ago, I probably would have said I hated this lifestyle. But I guess it grew on me. ''

'' Well, I'm glad this life are not changed you. '' Confided brown before grinning stupidly. '' Imagine if you had become a kind of diva ? ''

'' Oh, and what would you have done about it ? '' I playfully defied.

Alec winced again in the false disgust before giving me a wink. '' I probably would give you a cold shower.''

I laughed carefree before turning my gaze on the clouds above us. The silence between us was all but uncomfortable and I had to admit that it was nice to have a completely normal friend.  
Do not get me wrong, I loved the peculiarities of each boys but Alec was always that little something extra. Maybe it was because he looked like me more point than the other.  
Anyway, after watching a little longer the sky above us in silence. Alec had decided to resume our walk around the beach. He showed me a jack where he had promised me to take me the next time we come here before continuing our tour.  
We kept discussing and tease for the rest of our time together and before I knew it, it was almost noon. It was eight o'clock this morning Alec and I were together so I thought it was perhaps time to return to reality.  
I had taken back to the rink where he was to make a change for this afternoon and had left with the promise to send him as soon as possible message.

I quickly made my way back to the Palm Woods since I knew the route by heart now and I quickly learned that the sand was really embarrassing. Besides, I could not wait to take a shower when I entered inside our apartment.

''A shower ! A shower ! A shower! '' Exclaimed Me I scrape myself everywhere before making a stop at the sight of the attention on me. I raised my arms in the air before catching my itch. '' What ? You've never seen someone with sand everywhere ? ''

'' From the sand? '' Exclaimed Logan before being quickly by the other boys as they all leaned on me in suspicion. '' Wait, where is it that you were all morning ?''

'' I rode in the sandbox of the Palm Woods. '' I replied sarcastically before explaining the truth to their strange looks. '' I was at the beach, you idiots. ''

They widened their eyes all along before making stuff again in unison. '' You went to the beach without us ! ''

'' I hate when they do that. '' I declared turning to Jennifer and Katie before lifting a questioning eyebrow at the sight of their suitcases. '' Going somewhere ? ''

'' Yeah, we go to Vegas. '' Katie replied immediately in the excitement making me watch Jennifer waiting for a real answer.

The redhead rolled his eyes at his little girl before turning to me. '' We're going for the day. We will come back later and I was now in the process of reminding the boys rule of no party at the Palm Woods. Especially since they already have two warnings. ''

'' I knew that a giant pillow fight is a bad idea. '' Muttered Logan in thought and I turned to him in disbelief.

'' Because the giant octopus was better ? '' I replied derisively still wondering how they had obtained.

James turned immediately to me with a weak burst before crossing his arms over his chest. '' Oh, like go to the beach without us ? ''

'' Dude, you've managed to get a giant octopus in the pool of the Palm Woods. '' I retorted, leaning toward him. '' Who knows what you might imagine in the large water tank that is the sea.''

''See ? That's why I charge you monitor Jacks. '' Intervened Jennifer making me turn towards her with wide eyes panic.

I immediately threw myself at her feet before starting to plead with her. '' NO! You can not do this to me. Pity! I was nice to you. Just don't do this to me. You know they'll end up doing what they want and I would concur with them to do something stupid. And I don't want to do anything stupid. ''

'' Jacks, get up. Please. '' Seriously called out Jennifer and I let a sigh before straighten me. '' You will not have to do anything stupid because they will hold. Okay ... the ''

'' Oh, I know! '' The I interrupted in agitation before leaving a inoncent smile on my lips. '' Take me with you ? ''

'' It's just a day Jacks. '' Jennifer recalled before giving me a kiss on the forehead and kissing her son before she release.

I looked after the mother of Kendall as the door closed behind her before turning to the boys along with Kendall. I noticed James about to say something and I pressed me to raise my hand to stop him before plugging my ears with my fingers. '' Ah! Ah! I don't want to hear anything. I'll go take a shower and ignore you for the rest of the day. ''

I walked quickly to my room by launching a last warning look on boys and closed my door just to hear to have a party. I rolled my eyes open by releasing a long sigh before removing my shirt while walking towards my bathroom.  
I turned on the water jet to let the water warm up while I undressed before looking at my reflection through the mirror. My hair looked quite porous and sandy while some grains still lying on one side of my cheek. I swept the sand from my face to my still fresh memory of my morning with Alec before quickly going under hot water.  
I took extra time to make sure all sand was finally out front again through the mist.  
I wrapped my body with a clean towel before wring my hair and threw them in my back. I passed my hand flat on my mirror to see my reflection before leaving a smile on my lips as I made my way back to my room. I reached for my Hi-Fi and simply shrugged my shoulders like a song of this new Canadian singer sounds through the speaker. I caught myself humming rhythmically and walked towards my closet while singing to head kept silent.

'' So, what to wear, what to wear, what to wear ... ''

'' Hey, Jacks ... what ... Oh my God! ''

I let out a little cry before using the door of my closet to hide as Kendall hurried out of my room in a hurry and embarrassment.

''Idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot! '' Kendall hummed to himself as he banged his head against the door now closed to his best friend.

His best friend he had seen in a towel. Wait why is he even still thinking about that ? Well, he was a boy then ... What no, no! Ew! Why he did not just knock ? Yet he knew that she take a shower. She had their say. But no, he had to go in and ...

'' Hm, Kendall, you can enter. I'm dressed.''

Kendall closed his eyes for a moment before quickly reopen when he realized he could see again the wet and curvy body Jacks simply wrapped in this short towel. Okay, now there was a problem. Wait, since when he thought Jacks was a curvy body ? In fact, why even thought of that ?

'' Kendall ? ''

The blond took a deep breath with the agreement of the Jacks voice through the door before closing his eyes while opening the door. The sound of a familiar laugh forced him to open his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck as he came face to face with the brown. '' I told you I was dressed. ''

'' Never too careful. '' Kendall replied nervously before clearing his throat in embarrassment. '' Sorry, I should have knock and ... ''

'' Kendall, we live together and I've James as a big brother. '' Intervened Jacks with another chuckle. '' I think it was somewhat inevitable. Although I will rather opt for Carlos, he tends not really knock before entering. ''

Kendall considerably relaxed tone calm and relaxed brown almost instantly forgetting his concerns. Now he was sure she was dressed and presentable, he allowed himself a glance at the brunette. This was something he had been caught doing much more often since they were in LA and more from her small change mode.  
Not to mention that he really liked her looks with her long hair. How her brown curls framed her little porcelain face and brought out her pink lips shaped heart. He could not really deny it, the beauty ran in the Diamond family.  
He allowed himself a discreet glance at her outfit and a slight smile settled on his face. She may be changed but always kept a touch of her old Jacks in all her outfits. Today, it was characterized as a boyfriend jeans with holes at the levels of light blue knees. She had turned up on her delicate ankles and had assembled with a light gray top with wide wheel with brown and blue Spartan. A simple gold bracelet adorned her left arm while a familiar bracelet was on her right wrist. He would recognize this bracelet anywhere since he was exactly the same in his own right wrist.  
He remembered they had at the candy vending supermarket where he worked back to Minnesota. It was childish but they never removed from that day.  
It was a constant reminder of their friendship and the bond between them.

'' So, you gonna stay at my door or come in ? '' Asked Jacks out instantly his thoughts as she stepped aside. '' You know, it's a girl's room but it sure of cooties. ''

Kendall nodded sarcastically his head even if a grin before entering the room of brown. He walked straight to her bed made before letting him fall over.

'' Hey, look clean. '' Warns Jacks with a finger pointing at him before closing the door of her room behind her. '' You might like to live in pigsties but I like my room clean and healthy. ''

'' You think I don't know? '' Replied Kendall, glancing at the dark as she sat on Katie office chair doing slightly frowning eyebrows at the distance one another. '' We don't had not even allowed to eat in your room back at home. ''

'' And that's always the case. '' Jacks reminded of a categorical tone before continuing forward. '' When, why you came to my room in the first place ? ''

Kendall sat up quickly in the memory of what he wanted to say to her. '' Oh, yes, I wanted to tell you that we were ... ''

'' Make a party. '' The brown instantly cut him off and Kendall hastened to contradict wryly.

'' No, correction. We will do some sort of unofficial small party with friends. ''

'' So you're going to have a party. '' Said Jacks with platitude.

'' Shhh! '' Panicked Kendall waving his arms crossed his arms doing Jacks with boredom. '' It's not a party. ''

Jacks openly rolled her eyes, something she used to do when she was around them before getting up.'' In that case, I'll be something not to be in this small party with friends unofficial.''

''OK cool. Be ready for7 o'clock . '' Kendall accepted into unconsciousness before quickly do a double-take in the achievement. '' Wait, what ? ''

'' This is a very bad idea that will lead us to a warning. '' Explained Jacks crossing her arms over her chest. '' So there is no question that I'm here to see it happen. ''

Jacks retrieved her phone on her desk and her pair of glasses about to leave but Kendall hastened to interpose in her way. '' Ow! Ow! You can not be serious. You have to be there. ''

'' And by whom ? '' Mocked the brunette with a slight frown.

Kendall looked at her a moment in disbelief. Honestly, he did not really understand why it bothered him so much that she would not be at the party. After all, Jo had agreed to be his kind invitation privileged, so why he so bored ?

Perhaps because Jacks was their best friends and returned to Minnesota, she always did everything with them. Only in LA that seemed to have changed and he could not help thinking sometimes that he lacked their moments at home.  
They had hardly any time alone both. The last time they were found was on that roof and had because the brown lived a great existential question.

'' This is the golden rule ! '' Exclaimed Kendall waving his arms around him in excitement. '' You're supposed to be with us. ''

Jacks looked up to the stupidity of her blonde friend before surrendering. '' Well, I'll come. ''

'' You'll see, we'll have fun. Oh, and you can invite three people each. '' Called out of Kendall excitedly before frowning eyebrows quickly as brown greeted him with a simple wave.

It was not long before the sound of the apartment door being slammed and then she was just gone.  
Honestly, I still wondered why I had accepted. Seriously, it was completely stupid and we probably were going to take us. Worse, we were going to expel us.  
I walked through the lobby of the Palm Woods when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I urged me to check my screen and a slight smile played on my lips when I realized that I had a message Alec.

 **GRUMPYCAT :** I have nothing planned tonight. Dinner and takeaway outdoors movie?

I was about to answer him but since I was not looking where I was going, I did not spot the hotel manager standing in front of me with a warning red card. I collided with the man full whip before retreating with an oath before me stabilize.

'' You can't watch where you're going ? '' I declared together Bitters and the man instantly narrowed his beady eyes on me in recognizion. '' The pop star hockey players. ''

'' Oh, Bitters, new nickname ? If you continue like this, I really think you appreciate me. '' I replied with a hypocritical smile.

'' I don't like you. '' Retorted instantly Bitters before sticking his warning me in the face. '' And soon, you will not be there. ''

''Why this ? We have not done anything. '' I was supporting, crossing my arms over my chest defiantly.

'' Jacks! Jacks! Quick, I need you to prepare for it so ... '' Camille quickly stopped at my eyes wide with panic before swallowing as Bitters turned to her in suspicion. '' Hela, then Jacks, how you found my scene ? Not good, huh? Yeah, I went there. Bye. ''

I hit my fist in my palm as the actress left me again with the manager and I expected he turned to me before pointing into the distance. '' Oh, look at a pink elephant. ''

''Where ?''

I took advantage of the man's naivete to quickly run back to the elevator and pushed the button quickly to mount praying silently that the doors would close soon. Fortunately for me, she soon began to close in on me and I let go a long sigh of relief before resuming my phone. I contemplated what to say to Alec before deciding to go with my instinct.

 **SKATEGIRL20:** My brother and my best friends have a party at our house tonight, do you want to come ? :)

I lightly tapped my chin with my phone as I got my eyes on the floors before leaving amount once the bell rang doors. I walked straight to Camille's apartment and stopped me when my phone vibrated.

 **GRUMPYCAT :** Oh! But are you sure this is not risky ? ^ ^ After all, your friends might see me. :p

I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm before quickly dial a quick response and tucked my phone in the pocket of my jeans before knocking on the door of Camille. The door was quickly opened and I did not even have time to say anything before I was pulled inside.

Camille closed the door behind us and began to drag me with her to her room keeping babbling. '' Okay, so I have three or four outfits heads but you gotta help me choose. It's been so long and ... ''

'' Or we could enjoy the sunshine of LA and go to the mall ? '' The I interrupted her quickly with an uncertain smile.

Camille instantly stopped in her step before looking at me in disbelief. '' Are you serious ? Because if it's a joke so ... ''

'' Since I proposed. '' The I interrupted again rolling my eyes in impatience.

'' Oh my god, I've never done that before. ''

'' What? Shop ? '' I asked with a raised eyebrow sarcastically and Brown turned to me with platitudes.

Camille pointed her finger in my face before shaking her head left to right. '' No! No ! Ms-sarcasm-is-my-name-second. I don't want this attitude. ''

'' Yeah, yeah, whatever. '' I replied nonchalantly before crossing my arms over my chest as I signed in to her room. '' Go get your stuff. I wait for you here. ''

'' Got it! ''

I watched the brunette skipping merrily to her room with a smile on my lips before I quickly grab my phone to the sensation of vibration in my pocket. I unlocked my screen and my finger slipped on the envelope messages.

 **GRUMPYCAT** : In this case, agree but we will be even eat a thing before ?

 **SKATEGIRL20:** Of course ! Where ?

I raised my eyes toward the Camille chamber to monitor the arrival of brown before quickly see me on my screen in response to Alec.

 **GRUMPYCAT :** Surprise! I'll pick you up to 4 o'clock in Rocque Records ?

 **SKATEGIRL20 :** Camille and I are going to the mall So let's say 6:30 p.m.?

Camille finally came out of her room with a light denim jacket and her purse before raising an eyebrow in my direction at the sight of my phone. '' Who are you talking about ? ''

'' Alec. '' I replied simply following the lead of the totally unconscious brown of her slight frown. '' I invited him to the party. something we'll go eat before so I ... ''

'' Ow! Ow! Wait, did you two ... '' Camille left the sentence on hold making me raise an eyebrow expectantly and she rolled her eyes before adding hesitantly.''... you know, meeting ? ''

'' What ? Alec and me? '' Me I exclaimed in a burst of laughter. '' Phew, nonsense. We'll just go eat something in a city and then go to the party. We're just friends. ''

'' Uh, it looks like quite a date for me. '' Camille replied with a look supported making me slightly uncomfortable.

'' Is what you are about to use your acting skills on me ? '' I asked, jumping from one foot to the other before pucker my lips. '' Seriously, we're just friends. ''

Camille closed her apartment before walking with me down the hallway toward the elevator. '' Very well then tell me when is the last you have seen him and what you've done. ''

'' What is it to do with this conversation ? ''

'' Just answer the question. '' Insisted the brunette with determination as she pressed the button to go down.

I rolled my eyes at the persistence of brown before watching the doors close. '' This morning we were on the beach. ''

'' This morning ? '' Replied the brunette in shock as the doors open and I shrugged an eyebrow in bewilderment as she seemed totally frozen. I shook slightly before waving my hand on her face and she seemed to finally come out of her daze. '' Okay, I correct my question. When is the last time you did not see him ? ''

I threw an annoyed brown luster on her curiosity before mine really think as we left the elevator. In fact, since I discovered Alec made me forget my feelings for Kendall, every free moment were perfect to see him. Now when I thought there was not a single day in the last week I had not seen the big brown and I began to understand the point of Camille.

And if I now trusted me to expressing the brunette, she knew it too.

'' We don't are dating. '' The I warned of a categorical tone as I accelerated not through the lobby.

One thing I should have known about the brunette was that she did not give up easily. And for some reason, my friendship with Alec did not like it much. This was probably over an hour we were in the mall to go from shop to shop and the only thing that Camille had wanted to know the details of all my meetings with brown.  
Honestly, it was not what I had expected when I offered her a day at the mall. It was in these moments that I knew I definitely prefer evolve in a world of boy.  
I had zoned the major part of Camille requests until she brought about a quite disturbing for me.

'' So it does not bother you that Kendall brings Jo to the party ? ''

I almost failed to strangle me on my soda and Camille had immediately realized her mistake as I watched her with wide eyes of disbelief. '' He what ? ''

'' You did not know. '' Exclaimed the brunette with a grin. '' I'm sorry, I've seen about this morning so I'm going to see the blond once he was gone, and ... ''

'' You don't need to explain. '' The I interrupted quickly after entering my expression in the most total neutrality. '' That's good. I mean, He like her when it's cool. ''

Camille immediately frowned her eyebrows, staring at me more closely. '' Really ? It's cool ? You're not going to react more than that ? ''

'' What do you want me to say ? '' I replied with a shrug absently turning my soda cup on the table. '' They had already agreed to see then I guess tonight is as good another night. ''

Camille looked at her friend with the greatest attention. She could see that Jacks tried the best she could to act as neutral and calm as possible on the whole situation but she was not fooled. She could see through her lie. The mere fact that she was playing with her cup was an indication.  
The actress had seen since they were friends. Especially since Camille had realized that this was probably the only way to really know Jacks. The brunette was not particularly open. She had her concrete walls around her and if she wanted to leave would not do to see a preview of who she really was so that you could consider yourself lucky.  
Now Camille knew she was one of them but she had to admit that see Jacks apathetic about the whole situation had the gift of annoyed her. Especially after what she had heard about this guy Alec.  
It was obvious that they had a strong connection but he was not Kendall. He was not one of the boys in the group and he was still less one that belonged with Jacks.  
Camille had observed Jacks and Kendall interact and they definitely something. This was precisely what annoyed her most. Things could be simple. They had both of them but no, they had to add one in everything. Jo for Kendall and Alec for Jacks.

'' Okay, this time I'll get right to it. '' Exclaimed Camille deciding to rush her girl friend to finally get a reaction from the brunette. ''You have feelings for Kendall. ''

'' I know. '' Was the short answer Jacks before she lifted her eyes on Camille in realizing her mistake. '' I ... ''

'' You know ? '' Said Camille equally surprised that her friend. '' Since when ? ''

'' Maybe a month or two ? '' Replied the brunette with an innocent expression before quickly resume. '' It's not worth making a fuss. It's just a confusion between the line of friendship and love. ''

Camille widened her eyes in response Jacks before the pointer finger severely. '' Wait, don't tell me that's why you spend all your time with Alec. Damn, Jacks! The feelings appear and don't start from a simple phone magic wand. ''

'' Can we change the subject ? ''

'' Jacks.''

'' Camille! '' I called back, firmly and brown ticked her jaw in irritation but remained still quiet. ''Thank you. ''

After that, things seemed pretty tense between Camille and me. The brunette had barely talk during the rest of our shopping and even when I tried to ask her opinion, she would just answer me without much enthusiasm.  
Honestly at this point, I was ready to shave my head just to get some reaction from the brunette. I really don't know why that's so annoyed her. Instead, she was friends with Jo, right ? Should she not tell me how I was horrible to feel like that on my best friend ? Where even yell at me ?  
I noticed a small shop in the back bottom and gave a hesitant look at Camille before the shoot with me. She protested only against my decision and I definitely knew that there was really something wrong between us.  
I entered the shop looking around in curiosity before spotting a short dress with flower with a black tank top clinging to the skirt of a portico.

'' Camille, look. '' I quickly grabbed hold before placing it in front of me by a dramatic pause. '' What do I look ? ''

For some reason, the look of the brunette seemed to widen in shock and I lowered my arms in confusion. '' What? It's so awful as that ? ''

'' You can't wear that. '' Cried almost brown, rushing at me making me fall slightly in surprise before the staring warily as she softened her tone. '' Well, I mean ... you you say it was not a date and dress well ... ''

'' Oh. You right.'' I whispered with a slight frown before resting holding onto the porch. '' In case, help me to find something because we spent half of our afternoon here and we still have nothing. ''

Camille stared at me a moment before turning her gaze on the clothing rays. She took a step forward to look through before throwing me a hesitant glance over her shoulder.

I had also started looking for an outfit for tonight and looked through the gantry when the voice of Camille called me. '' Does it really work ? Being with Alec, I mean. ''

I did not need more precision to know what she was talking. I made a slight pause in my research before observing the brown of the corner of my eye while keeping play with different clothes.

'' I can't be in love with my best friend, Camille. '' I declared a categorical tone deciding that I could be just as honest with the brown. '' Plus, he is the best friend of James. This could destroy the whole group and I would not risk something like that. ''

'' And Alec. He knows about ... ''

'' I told him a few days after I realized that being with him helped me to forget Kendall. '' I explained surprising slightly brown by my honesty before giving her a pleading look to understand.''He's really a great friend and mean a lot to me, Camille.''

Camille stared at me for a moment in silence before a decisive pucker of her lips. '' So you don't feel anything for Alec ? ''

'' Yeah, uh ... '' I winced at it completely turned me toward the brown uncertain .''... about it ... ''

'' Jacks! '' Called out Camille crossing her arms over her chest forward.

'' I don't know, okay. '' I replied with a roll of my eyes. '' When I'm with him, I even manage to forget the boys. That must count for something good. ''

Camille seemed to say something but she decided against it since she obviously raised an eyebrow with attitude before throwing her hip on the side. '' Don't forget me, I hope. ''

I let a real laugh pass my lips before shaking my head to go along with the brown and put my arm around her shoulders. '' Oh, believe me, an actress like you is unforgettable. ''

'' It's true that I have some talent. '' Camille Recognized with a shrug pretentious making me shake my head in amusement.

Finally, things seemed back to normal between us throughout the afternoon and Camille had even chosen my outfit as she told me how she foresaw the evening with Logan going to happen.  
I laughed at how cute she loved about him and did not care at all for her.  
After that, we were separated at the entrance of the Palm Woods and I had walked directly to Rocque Records. As expected, Alec was already at the entrance alongside Hot dog vendor and I raised an eyebrow as he informed me that this would be our dinner.  
So we took two hot dog takeaway and had walked along the streets of LA to laugh and discuss everything and nothing like our usual.  
He asked me how it was spent my shopping trip with Camille and I told him everything except the parts on him and Kendall.

I don't even bring myself to believe that I had confessed my feelings to brown. It definitely was not planned in the program and I still don't know how I felt about it.  
Anyway, the night began to fall on the streets of LA and I had to change myself. I bring my bags to the mall with me by mere practical operation and Alec had literally giggle when I told him that we had found the toilet or anything close to change me.

He reminded me how much I was again quite unusual for a girl and I just curtsied to him before shooting him childishly my tongue.  
Kendall watched non party in full swing in front of him before turning to Jo with a smile that he hoped charming. He had brought the blonde with him in private air express VIP to be alone with her and really enjoy their "no date".  
He had almost forgotten about the lack of Jacks, at least, it was until the door of their apartment was opened only to reveal the brown with ...

'' HIM ! '' Barked Kendall in disbelief by slightly startled Jo by his explode.

Jo furrowed her eyebrows slightly before leaning in to look in the direction of the door. '' Oh, I did not know that Jacks had a boyfriend. ''

'' That's because she has not ! '' Replied the blond forcefully before returning his gaze to the duo now walking towards the kitchen. '' And even less like this. ''

''Why ? It's kind of cute. Finally, if you like bad boys intimidating. '' Jo said thoughtfully completely unconscious blonde in full boil with him. '' That does not surprise me of Jacks. She's very intimidating herself. ''

'' He's not her boyfriend, okay! '' Replied Kendall hit a categorical tone before narrowing his eyes on the duo again as they approached Logan and Camille.

I greeted the brunette as she turned to us and Logan soon to look over his shoulder just to curl up at the sight of Alec with me. '' Hi, guys. Camille, Logan, I present to you Alec. Alec is Camille and Logan. ''

'' What do you ... you ... was in the rink. '' Logan said with a nervous laugh before you swallow and take a look confident as he turned to me. '' What he doing here ?''

'' I invited him. '' I replied firmly before turning to to grab by the collar of his shirt and closer to me.'' Be nice or else you will regret it. ''

'' Yeah ? '' Replied Brown defiantly before signing in the direction of the other guys around the room. '' And you accounts threaten their too ? ''

'' He's my friend, Logan. And if I have presented the first was because I knew you were the smartest of the four. '' I whispered in a rush before throwing a glance over my shoulder at hearing someone a clearing their throats.

'' You know we're right here and we can hear everything ? '' Asked Camille with her arms crossed on her chest before signing with Alec at her side. '' Logan behave. ''

I released Logan before sigh of relief. '' Thanks, Camille. Well, well, we'll let you do what you did before. ''

'' Well, it's better than I thought. '' Alec said with sarcasm when I was with him and I crossed my arms over my chest.

I stared at him with platitudes before shaking my head, turning to James and Carlos dancing on the dance floor. '' These two are going to be too busy to want to be the kings of the evening to notice us. This means that there is not that ... ''

'' Jacks! '' Hailed a familiar voice we forced to turn around and I swallowed instantly as I found myself face to face with Kendall and Jo. '' I can know what is going on here ? ''

The blonde apologized silently behind Kendall and I rolled my eyes before signing toward Alec. '' Alec meets Kendall, Kendall met Alec. Now that the presentation is made. We are going to go there.''

I pulled the brown with me in the hope of escaping the two but it was not counting on the persistence of blond as he instantly interposed in my way with a stern look. '' You're not going anywhere. ''

'' You have nothing else to do ? '' I asked in trouble before signing Jo over my shoulder with a tight smile. '' Like oh, I don't know ... a no-date ? ''

Alec laugh light forced me to give him a confused look together Kendall gave him a glow. '' This thing of "no party" and "no date" really starts to get ridiculous. ''

'' Yeah, I know. '' I accepted with a sigh, shaking my head completely unaware of the withering look of Kendall.

''Really? Well, if you're not happy, you should perhaps go! '' Replied Kendall suddenly a sharp tone as he approached Alec in the challenge.

Alec hissed sarcastically before putting his hands in his pockets nonchalantly. '' I don't think so. Jacks therefore invited me so until she told me to go, I think I'll stay. ''

'' In fact, I think we will just leave now. '' I intervened breaking the two apart their stupid mini-battle. '' You had talked about an outdoors movie, right? ''

'' Yeah, with a little luck we could go to the meeting of minu ... ''

'' Ow! Ow! What ? '' The crudely interrupted Kendall before turning to me. '' Are you lost your mind? You will not go with him. ''

'' And why is that ? '' I replied starting to get really annoyed at this stage.

Kendall stared at me for a moment in disbelief before signing furiously finger. '' Don't tell me you two meet ? ''

'' This does not look at you. '' I barked in exasperation before taking Alec's arm to pull him with me.'' Take care of your own business, Kendall. ''

Kendall was about to follow the duo but Jo was soon intervene before him. '' Oh! Oh ! I understand all the best protector friend but you don't think you take it a little too seriously ? ''

'' This guy is a moron ! '' Replied Kendall furiously pointing the duo. '' And Jacks is my friend. Not this ... ''

'' What's wrong with him anyway ? '' Asked Jo, turning to the pair currently spirited laugh. '' He seems ... well, right ? I mean, he did laugh her. ''

Kendall looked angrily at duo before swallowing as he felt a new sense of envy overwhelm. He really did not understand why Jacks had brought him back. Damn, he thought she did not talk to one of his hockey guy since last time.  
Although now he realized how much he had been blind. The brunette was hardly with them outside the studio and she always seemed to disappear before reappearing in strange and mysterious situations. Since this morning, for example. She returned soaked and full of sand. Now Kendall suspected that she had to go to the beach with this ... this guy. What she even found him interesting. She hated that kind of boy back in Minnesota. Where at least that was what she had their say.

He gave another look at Jacks with an air saddened before whispering to himself. '' I'm the one that made her smile before. ''

'' Admit it, except blondie there it's going pretty well. '' Alec insisted with a grimace speaking of Kendall making me throw him a warning look. '' Honestly, I imagined this girl Jo much pretty one.''

I rolled my eyes with a smile in spite of myself at his obvious attempt to circumvent the subject of Kendall before throwing a lighter look at the couple not far from us. '' She is beautiful and you know it. ''  
''I don't know. Blondes it's not really my type. ''

''Oh really ? So what is your type? '' I asked with a slight laugh curious.

Alec looked around like this he looking for a girl matching their standards before turning to me with a smirk. '' I would brunette with brown doe eyes, a slight scar on her right eyebrow with a certain temperament. She must also wear a red T-shirt with black leggings, a follower of burgundy and converse in plain denim jacket torn at some place.''

'' Hm, it seem pretty accurate. '' I rebutted with a pensive mine before sport a mischievous smile like I did a show of looking around. '' All girls who fits that description here ? ''

Alec seemed about to answer only I soon feel pressure on my arm pulling me back and I just had time to grab Alec in my wake as Logan dragged me toward the square V.I.P.

He suddenly let go to jump between Kendall and Jo while I stabilised me holding me to Alec to watch with wide eyes. '' But what it's your problem, Logan ? ''

'' Camille keeps stalking me. She says we're in a movie together. Yeah!. '' Exclaimed the brown with a nervous laugh before looking at Kendall and me in panic. '' Help me! ''

'' A film together ? '' Asked Alec confused by addressing me collecting a burst of Kendall while Jo shrugged with a silly smile.

'' She's an actress. '' I replied just before rolling my eyes. '' Long story. I'll explain later. ''

Jo turned to Logan in perplexity. '' What's the problem ? She is cool.''

'' We must admit she's a bit crazy sometimes. ''

'' Ah, because your pals are normal ! '' Replied Jo signing to my brother and Carlos who were currently in the process of making a fool of themselves on the dance floor.

Alec watched them for a moment before turning to me in question and I merely shrug my shoulders in indifference before turning again to the trio.

'' And you just saying that because she slapped you several times. '' I intervened before quickly turn me back to Alec. '' Long story, too. '' I gave a new look at Logan and crossed my arms over my chest.'' She likes you then stop doing your wimp and will look for her. ''

'' Why it's essential that they are more than friends ? Boys and girls friends, it also exist. '' Kendall objected with innuendo as he gave Alec dark looks on before turning toward Logan. '' Tell him that you just want to be her friend. ''

'' Or, relax and go back to see what happens. '' Argued Jo sparking a look of Logan.

Alec was soon to revisit on me to whisper to me slyly in my ear. '' Looks like love birds don't get along so well after all. ''

I tried to hide my smile behind my hand but it seemed that Kendall had not missed a single minute of our exchange as he stared at me with a heavy look worse.

'' Look, I should not say this but I had spent much of the afternoon with Camille and I think she really like you. '' I declared honestly.

'' Oh, so you don't spend all your days at the beach. Glad to know it. '' Replied immediately Kendall bitterly letting me wrinkle my eyebrows at him in boredom and slight confusion.

Why is he behaving like this ? Alec and I knew the boys had not had the best of starts but it gave him no right to be a dick about it.

Logan and Jo who seemed equally confused as to what was going exchanged glances before Jo spoke again. '' I agree with Jacks. Perhaps having a role in the film Camille it can be nice. ''

I noticed Logan looking up in thought before he suddenly jumped to his feet by imitating sounds and taken kung fu prompting a slight start of Alec and me. Brown put his hands on my shoulder and that of Alec in his excitement before giving us an encouraging step.

''It can be cool in her film. Jacks thank you, Jo. '' Thanked brown before turning quickly to Kendall with a quizzical expression. '' Kendall, your advice was lame. ''

I looked back fleeing from Logan with a slight smile on my lips, shrugging my shoulders before turning to Alec with a mischievous wink. '' Now that the crisis is avoided, I suggest that we resume where we were. ''

'' NO! '' If suddenly exclaimed Kendall forcing us to turn around with a start as we had to start walking and I threw a burst exacerbated the blond as he flashed an innocent. '' Finally, I want say, you can not leave. ''

'' Why ? '' I asked really annoyed now as I shrugged an eyebrow expectantly before turning to Jo as she suddenly appeared alongside Kendall.

The blonde gave us a silly smile before looking at Kendall. '' You could stay with us for a bit.''

'' They can ? '' If Kendall astonished immediately by a double-take to her before give us a nervous smile. '' But of course. Why not get to know each other. Eh, Alex ! ''

'' My name is Alec. '' Corrected brown with a unimpressed look. '' As for Alexander. ''

Kendall merely shrugged his shoulders before shaking his head derisively. '' Alex, Alec, it's the same, right ? Besides, why be called Alec when your name is Alexander ? Something to hide perhaps ? ''

I missed almost hit my forehead with my palm as I gave a look at Jo before check my jaw in exasperation. I posted a fake smile before firmly nice catch Kendall's arm as I turned to Jo.

'' You'll excuse us a minute ? We will fetch drinks. '' I explained with a hypocritical cheerful nod before pulling Kendall with me to the kitchen bar before hitting the back of the head by displaying an expression now bored. '' I can know what you do ?''

'' Oucth! '' Moaned the blond bringing his hand to his head in mild pain before turning to me in annoyance. '' I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing with this guy ?''

'' This guy as you say, is my friend. '' I grumbled back with a burst before spotting the duo to look at us. '' They look at us. Turn around and waved your hand with a smile like this one is not spirited yelling at each other. ''

We leaned simultaneously to the duo before lifting our hands to both with silly smiles and eyes instantly took our hard contest that was once again face to face.

'' And I'm your friend for longer. '' Replied the blonde typing childishly foot. '' Have you forgotten that this guy tried to leave you Rocque Records and the band ? ''

I watched in pure irritation at this stage before shaking my head. '' Do you really want to talk about this now ? You're wasting your spirit not go now ! ''

'' Yeah, well, if you don't bring this moron would not happen had. '' Accused the blonde in turmoil.

I stared in disbelief before crossing my arms in defiance. '' Oh, so it's my fault now? ''

'' YES! '' Kendall exploded in frustration before declining slightly in my glow. '' I understand that you want more friends, but he needs to be him. ''

'' I don't like Jo and do you see me do all the anger about it ? '' I announced clearly tired of it now and Kendall frowned immediately eyebrows in surprise.

He glanced at the blonde over his shoulder before looking at me. '' What is wrong with her ? I saw you two talking. ''

'' Oh, and you thought that we would be the best friends of the earth ? How touching. '' I declared sarcastically keeping my eyes on the dark blond now aback. '' Well, news flash, I don't like her. ''

Kendall furrowed eyebrows immediately feeling the need to defend the blond turned to Jacks. '' She did nothing except be nice with you unlike your high school jerk who insulted us. ''

''Oh really ? Are you so blinded by her plastic you've already forgotten her fake boyfriend. '' I mistrusted, leaning on the blond as he had done earlier.

We stood now in the personal sphere of each and I could easily feel his hot breath fast and irritation on my face. For anyone watching us from a distance, it may seem quite intimate but at the moment it was anything but. I could see the frustration and anger in the green orbs of brown and I had no doubt that I had vaguely resemble blond.

'' Well, I've forgiven much your lie. '' Kendall snapped reproachfully.

Ouch! That it hurt.

I swallowed to try to swallow the hurt feelings in my own pride before engaging my jaw.

I sniffed disdainfully before shaking my fists in anger. '' Oh, a low blow. Typically Kendall. ''

'' Always face the imperfections of others. Typically Jacks. '' Backed Kendall almost instantly.

'' Screw you, Kendall. '' I growled at the limit of my patience before getting two glasses of the counter and quickly make my way back to Alec.

I was composing my expression quickly in a fake smile before handing his drink Alec who seemed to see through my mask. '' Is everything okay ? You seem tense. ''

'' I'm fine. Really. '' I lied giving a suspicious look on Jo before grabbing my hand to Alec. '' Let's go dance. ''

I threw a luster on Kendall on my way as he returned with a glass for Jo only the latter was soon called after me. '' Wait, I did not know you were doing figure skating Jacks. ''

'' Did you tell him? '' Me I exclaimed, turning to Alec in disbelief while Kendall seemed to lock on his drink.

'' Well, I wanted to know how you had met since Alec does not live at the Palm Woods and he said you spent all your afternoon at the rink. '' Explained Jo totally unaware of shine Kendall threw me now in agreement with this new information. '' I understand now why you were not often at the Palm Woods. ''

I took a sip of my drink before raised an eyebrow as Alec put his arm around my shoulder before throwing a teasing smile to Jo. '' She simply can not do without me. She's crazy about my body. ''

I stalled on my drink in disbelief while Jo looked visibly surprised outspoken brown unlike Kendall had intensified his shine on us. I turned to Alec before slightly pinched his arm making him jump in pain.

'' I've already told you to stop ringing all dirty. '' The I warned him completely unconscious wide and uncomfortable glances duo ahead before turning toward Jo with a roll of my eyes. '' Don't listen. This is what I do most of the time. ''

'' Then why stay with him. '' Kendall muttered bitterly but I had yet heard.

I threw a luster on the blond wearily before turning my attention to Alec sarcastically. '' Well, I think that we will not leave this party ... and leave them to their no-date. ''

'' Oh, you can stay. '' Intervened Jo obviously not including suspicion and I turned to her in disbelief.

Seriously, is that she would not be alone with Kendall ? It was a date after all, she could not be so altruistic. I mean, I could not wait to be alone with Alec and we were only simple friends.  
Not to mention that I was a great effort here. I still don't like the blonde and I had exchanged more words with her as I would have wanted my whole entire life. I thought it was enough.

I gave an urgent look at Kendall in question but the blond merely give me a quizzical look before taking a sip of his drink. '' And if not, you like hockey ? ''

Alec gave me a knowing look as I shrugged my shoulders in inoncence taking myself a sip of my drink.

''I hate that.''

My reaction and that of Kendall was instantaneous. The words had barely left the lips of the blonde we rspited out simultaneously the content of our mouth in a jet before starting coughing our lungs.  
Jo hastened to lightly tap Kendall to get the pill while Alec was trying to bother to hide his laughter. I resumed my shock quickly by throwing a burst before enjoying the distraction of two blond as a sign of departure.  
I was tying my hand with that of Alec as I placed my glass on the nearest table before starting to make my way to the exit. Only I did not even have time to reach that Carlos and James opened it before being scuttled by someone from crowd.

I wide my eyes in panic before turning to Alec in horror. '' We're dead. ''

Brown was soon raise our hands joined above the crowd to remain hang with me and I instantly was looking for Carlos and James eyes. I noticed Kendall with them and decided to opt against a new confrontation with the blond.

'' I can know what's happening ? '' Asked Alec finally braving the crowd separated us.

'' You'll soon discover life at the Palm Woods. '' I declared darkly before sneaking train with me to the exit from the boys stood before. '' Long story short. The boys already have two warnings. A party is a third warning. So we'll go down and prevent Bitters discover ... this. And maybe, I say maybe then we we will not expel. ''

'' Your life seem rather complicated. '' Concluded Alec with a frown as I now pulled in our hallway before stopping in front of the elevator. '' Who's Bitters already ? ''

I turned to brown with a raised eyebrow. '' The little man with glasses ? He ran in the other direction with a girl cry on seeing you ? ''

'' Now I see. '' Alec grinned before leaving a slight smile on his lips. '' I think I can understand why you don't want me meeting your friends. ''

I agree in signing him with my hand before leaving a laugh leave my lips. However, this was before Kendall and Jo suddenly made a stop in front of us.

'' There's a party in our apartment. ''

''How do you know ? ''

'' No, you, how you know ? ''

'' Whatever. What are you doing here ?''

'' We will stop Bitters. ''

'' No, we'll stop Bitters. ''

Kendall and I continue to tell others' sentences together until Alec interjected. '' Hello, Jacks ! The party is always in your apartment! ''

I sat up sharing a shine with Kendall before sneak peek on the button of the elevator. Kendall seemed to realize this and before anyone could say anything else, we threw ourselves simultaneously on the button to support the first. I played with the blond elbow to hold off before jump to Jo cry.

'' STOP! But what you have you two ? '' Kendall and I were shooting instantly around before looking each other in the reprimand of the blonde. '' You don't stop arguing all evening. I thought you were best friends. ''

'' WE ARE! '' Replied Kendall again along with me forcing us to turn around to share a dark look.

'' Okay, what do you say we separate? So, we can cover more ground? '' Alec suggested stationing himself behind me expectantly.

'' This is ... '' I turned to brown about to contradict him before smiling slightly impressed in achieving .''... not such a bad idea actually. ''

However, it seemed that the evening was getting worse as the ding of the elevator before the doors opened to us simply to reveal Bitters with a microphone and a combination to detect a party.

'' We're screwed! '' Exclaimed Me I hitting my forehead with my palm as Bitters we scanned with his microphone before starting to run down the hall.

Jo soon to turn to us in the interrogation. '' You will not have two warnings already ? ''

'' There are two warnings! '' I was correcting-pointing furiously Kendall sparking a bored look of blond before turning to Alec. '' I was happy to know you. ''

Jo rolled her eyes at our dramatic expressions before turning shouting as loudly as possible. '' Oh yes, Kendall! I loved going to the party organizing the 4th floor. ''

I barely had time to grab the hand of Alec as Jo grabbed my arm before Kendall to push us into the elevator.  
I gave a panicked look on Alec simple thought of being in a small space with two blond latter shrugged with an apologetic phrase while I pinched the bridge of my nose.

'' The next time you suggest me a dinner and a movie outdoors. Remind me to accept. '' I whispered towards the brown only being in a confined space, the two blond turned to me with different expressions.

'' You chose a party on a romantic dinner and a movie outdoors? '' Exclaimed Jo making me watch in disbelief while Kendall immediately turned to the blonde with an expression tense.

The blond raised his hands with an expression of contempt and slight annoyance. '' Who Loves romantic dinners and outdoor movies at our age? It's so cliche. ''

'' In this case, I have to be a girl who loves clichés. '' Replied Jo making me share an awkward glance with Alec as she went to Kendall in uncertainty. '' Do you love ... painting, ballet and Scandinavian cheese ? ''

'' No, but ... '' I felt Alec give me a slight nudge in my side making me watch him just to smile when I saw him make a stupid grin mocking the two in front of us. '' ... I like video games, hip hop and chips to cheese. ''

Alec raised his fist against his mouth as he pretended to cough, releasing "trouble in paradise" in mockery and I literally had to hold my laughter as the duo immediately turned to us with shrapnel.  
The sound of opening doors prevented them from saying anything and Kendall shook his head before taking his phone while we were following after the duo chuckling quietly.  
I hit my fist with that of Alec completely unconscious of two teenagers in front of us before raising an eyebrow as Kendall we threw a glance over his shoulder.

'' They're still there? '' Jo quickly broke our gaze and I wide my eyes before pushing Alec forward as the sound of the elevator doors sound.

'' Come on! Go! '' I whispered in a rush before jumping on the back of brown.

He steadied me quickly putting his hands down my thighs while I closed my arms around his neck before following after Kendall and Jo. '' In there. ''

Alec wore me down the stairs as Kendall had the good idea to go back to our apartment. I looked at the back of receding blond two ahead before lowering my gaze on the steps in front of us the envy feeling in my stomach.  
I really hated to feel like this and I hated still more fight with Kendall. Only, it seemed that this was inevitable these days. It was like one LA was out the worst in us when we were together.

'' Hey, everything all right behind? '' Whispered Alec just loud enough for I am the only one to hear it and I raised my head to look him out of the corner of my eyes. '' Not exactly the evening we had expected, huh ? ''

'' Understatement of the year. '' I was commenting in a whisper before tapping his shoulder he let me down once we were in our hallway.

Brown set me gently on my feet and I followed soon after Kendall as he opened the apartment door shouting at everyone to get out. Well, I had to admit that I was as surprised as him when I saw that the apartment was in fact empty.

'' I can't believe that the kings of Hollywood of fiesta hollywoodis managed to convince to stop at this party. ''

'' Did he just said twice hollywood in his sentence? '' Asked Alec, leaning over me and I rolled my eyes before walking forward with the agreement of the music blasting.

''Welcome to my world.''

Kendall walked to our stereo thinking that the music came across as I walked with Jo toward the windows. I pulled the blinds in curiosity before literally widen my eyes in disbelief at the sight of the pool.

I turned to Alec about to explode and furiously grabbed his arm to pull him towards the door. '' I'll kill the asshole! ''

Alec quickly followed me through the emergency stairs and I instantly was making a stopover in disbelief when I arrived in front of the pool. These idiots had moved the party here and now, the pool was filled with foam while they were dancing all around the pool leaving me watching in panic and frustration.

I was pulling my hair out in frustration before turning to Alec now sported a compassionate air. '' You know, if we leave now, we could have the midnight showing ? ''

'' You're not helping, Alec. '' I grumbled under my breath before spotting Kendall and Jo rush to James and Carlos.

Just like this it could not be worse, familiar cry called out my attention towards the pool and I had just time to recognize Logan before he fell head first into the pool.

''It's perfect ! Absolutely perfect! '' I was commenting on raising my arms in defeat.

I turned to Alec about to accept this invitation famous when Jo and Kendall rushed towards us with a radio and festive trumpets.

''Follow us !''

The blonde gave me trumpets on her way and I did not even have time to ask what was going on as I was suddenly drawn by Kendall in a race while Jo took care of Alec. The big brown gave me a puzzled look over the shoulder of the blonde while I tried to follow Kendall without falling head first on the floor.

''What's going on ?''

'' We will give a Bitters other parties to find. '' Explained Kendall throughout his race and over the loud music.

He climbed all the stairs to the fourth floor before stopping in front of one of the doors leading to the residential hall.

He dropped me as he put the position on his shoulder and I gave him an annoyed look on my eyelashes. '' The next time you tell me about the Golden Rule. I would simply ignore it. ''

'' Well, at least we get to spend time together without fighting? '' Suggested the blonde with a hesitant expression and I sat up along with Alec and Jo posted themselves at our side.

'' Not even close to make me change my mind! '' I growled before blowing all my strength in one of the trumpets at the same time as Jo.

I gave a scathing look at Alec as he left without doing anything before sticking him a trumpet in the mouth. He shook his head before going to blow with a smirk.

Kendall heard the footsteps of Bitters and turned to the small group around him. '' NOW! ''

I quickly grabbed Alec's hand before dragging him with me down the stairs as fast as possible.  
We ran across the floors by making as much noise as we could. Meanwhile, Alec had me pick up again on his back since I am called too slow for him and I was content to stick with low to brown while I blew along with Jo through the trumpets.  
The only comforting point in all this was that Bitters was always after us and therefore, he was not about to give us a warning. Being the first, Alec exploded blindness by one of the doors leading into another hallway as Kendall shouted "it's party" at the top of his lungs and I threw him a glare over my shoulder.

'' You own me! '' I screamed as Alec came to a halt at the same time as the other two.

'' You're kidding, it's really better than a movie! '' Exclaimed Alec under the effect of adrenaline and I gave him a blow on the shoulder while the other two laughed.

'' Don't encourage him. '' I barked before turning to Kendall monitoring the door. '' Do you have a plan because we do not keep running like headless ducks indefinitely? ''

Alec straightened me on his back to his words together before looking at me over his shoulder. '' You want to repeat? I will recall that I am who you down. ''

'' I let you call me fat this morning because I was in a good mood. '' The I warned him with a sharp look. '' Don't tested your chances right now. ''

'' You're not really dating, is not it ? '' Jo Intervened in curiosity.

I raised my hands to heaven as Kendall seemed equally puzzled by the response before returning me to them. '' It's not really the time! Idea Kendall ? ''

The blond stared at me a moment before letting his famous smile as each conspirator he had an idea and I released a sigh before doing exactly what he asked. Honestly, I could not wait for the evening to end.

He instructed us to recover the super box celebration that Gustavo was used to trap the boys this morning at the studio before bringing in one of the closest corridors. We drop the music system inside and had to hide in ambush behind walls waiting for Bitters.  
Currently, I was the first to look into the wall to check around when I felt a slight pressure of a body against mine make me look back over my shoulder.

'' I'm really sorry for rather. '' Kendall whispered close to my ear making me immediately close my eyes to try to control the shivers down my skin.

I tried to take deep breaths to formulate a correct answer. '' Again, not the best time for that. ''

''I'm serious. I did not mean what I say. '' Insisted the blonde obviously not taking a hint when he should. '' I still don't like this guy ... ''

'' And I still don't like Jo. '' The I interrupted in the same tone before speaking to murmur under my breath. '' Now, please, shut up. ''

'' Where else what ? '' Challenged the blond and I don't need to watch him to see his mischievous smile. '' Come on, admit it. You having fun at the moment. ''

'' No need to be a smart ass about it. '' I snapped objected before giving him a nudge in the ribs with a smile at hearing his cough.

Suddenly Bitters exploded through the same door that we come rather soon and was looking for Alec on the other side of the corridor. In our little plan, it turned out that Kendall and I had been together as Alec with Jo.  
Bitters walked toward the box and waited in his way before starting to run and lock him inside.

I leaned on the box along with others and Jo was the first to react. '' Okay. And now ?''

Kendall turned to us, raising his hands nonchalantly. '' Is a celebration. ''

I kept leaning on me the crack of the doors leading to the pool with my eyes on the entire party. It seems that Gustavo had finally decided to finish his little celebration party for Big Time Rush to ours. Logan was currently in the process of dancing with Camille and he seemed to have a good time. James and Carlos had made thrones all overlooking the pool and Kendall was spirited to talk and dance with Jo not far from us.

I watched the couple a little longer before a glass breaking entered my view from my observation. I took the glass giving a thank glance at Alec and took a sip referring me to the party.

'' Overall, I would say that the evening was probably the best night in which I participated. '' Brown announced with a huge smile as he watched the party in turn before he turned to me. '' So thank you for that. ''

I turned to brown with a raised eyebrow slightly incredulously before pointing him with my hand holding my glass. '' So you're telling me you loved to make you insulted, almost get into a fight with my best friend, attended the madness of my friend Logan, observe far one of my arguments with Kendall, be obliged to keep company with Jo and run throughout the entire hotel to make it a false party? ''

'' Well, when you say it like that, it sounds awful. '' Agreed Alec slightly tilting his head to the front side to give me his signature smile. '' But at the risk of sounding cliché, I think I liked this evening because I have spent with you. ''

I let a smile surprise on my face before taking his glass hand and laid it on the nearest table before pulling him with me on the dance floor.

This was not entirely a disaster.

* * *

 **Remember to leave a little review, it's always nice to hear your thoughts ;)**

 **Xxo _Love is Weakness_**


	13. New deal

_Gustavo - '' BUT IT'S ME WHO WRITES SONGS! ''_

I looked at my page of my notebook with a concentrated expression. Since I had started recording with Gustavo, a thought seemed to linger in my mind. I don't even know if it would work but I really wanted to compose my own song.

I wanted my demo is so personal and Gustavo had pretty much managed to capture my thoughts and my personality in thought, I really wanted to get involved until the end.  
So one night, I had installed on my bed and had taken that old binder book before writing all my thoughts. At first it looked more like words without direct aim heaps but I had reworked and I honestly thought I was starting to get somewhere.

'' Hey, what are you doing? '' Katie Arises suddenly jumping beside me on the sofa before looking over my shoulder on my book. '' What is it ? ''

'' Well, Logan did his homework, James and Carlos are ... '' I frowned my eyebrows in thought before shaking my head .''... I don't really know what they do in fact. And your brother is somewhere in the hotel ... well, I think. This leaves me time to work on my own song. ''  
'

' You compose ? '' Katie exclaimed in astonishment before leaning more on me to try to get a curious glance at my notebook.

I pulled my notebook instantly out of her reach before closing and sitting on it. I brought my right leg against my chest before giving a casual look at the brunette. '' So what happens ? You wanted to tell me something ?''

'' Nah! What I want is to see this book. '' Replied the brunette trying to climb over me to retrieve the object of her attention.

I let a small laugh amused before deciding to play dirty. I quickly tickled the girl on the sides before taking full advantage of her position now slumped on my legs to tickle more. Laughter and protests of the Brown could be heard throughout the apartment and I soon to join her.  
Katie had a tendency to leave her side guard when we were only two and that all this was what I liked most about her. She could act so mature at times but it was enough that we met together she relaxed completely.

'' Jacks ... oka-oka-okay ... plea ... please, Jacks ! Okay, okay, I ... Ah ... '' Katie laughed full lung at this stage and she barely seemed able to formulate a sentence strictly speaking. '' Pleaaaaaaaaaaase.''

I let several gasps of laughter along the brunette before freeze me almost instantly to the agreement of a familiar voice. '' Well, what's going on here ? ''

Katie gave me a broad look over her shoulder and I shrugged my shoulders before the correct seat and turned me around to meet the look and mischievous smile of a familiar blond.

'' I have to go finish the trophy for the race tomorrow. '' Katie suddenly announced, rising in a jump before fleeing in a hurry. '' See you later. ''

I looked after the Brown slightly confused before turning my head to Kendall as I could feel him sit beside me on the couch. The fun and relaxed atmosphere suddenly seemed to have been replaced by an atmosphere more tense and I could almost feel my muscles tense.

''So … ''

'' So? '' I repeated with a raised eyebrow in confusion about the strange attitude of the blond. '' Okay, what did you do this time ? Better yet, how much it will cost to drive home. ''

''Hey, hey, relax. I swear that we have done nothing. '' If the blond hastened to respond by waving his hands in front of me to keep me and I gave him a skeptical look as he pretended to thinking.''Finally, I almost sure of having done nothing. ''

I rolled my eyes before retrieving my notebook under my ass before throwing it carelessly on the coffee table and grab me absently on the remote. '' Good. So what's up ?''

'' What's up? '' Kendall repeated in a tone of disbelief pretend and I gave him another puzzled look. '' It's more of you I should ask. I mean this is probably the first time in two weeks that you are here. ''

'' Really? '' I intervened slightly annoyed before shaking my head as I got up. '' You can't stop you from looking for a fight, huh. ''

I don't believe that he put it on the carpet. Things were already pretty tense between us after the evening. I mean, we may have had a moment in the hallway by wedging Bitters but it did not change much between us.  
The next day, we returned as before. Only, it was easy to say to all the people who knew that things were not quite right between us.  
It remained quite far from each other and had even our own inner jokes. I passed always as much time at the rink, becoming increasingly close with Alec in the second and I even began to consider the big brown as more than a friend.

After all, Kendall was Jo now and it was obvious that our friendship was not working as well as before.

'' Wait! Jacks, wait. '' Called out the blond after me as I made my way to my room, slamming the door with my eyes roll before sitting on my bed with my pc. Only it was kind of tough and he was soon to enter in turn. '' May I ask what's your problem ? ''

'' Oh, do you care what I think now? '' I replied with slight contempt prior to ignore postponing my eyes on my screen and sniff as he remained silent. '' Just go, Kendall . ''

'' No, no way. '' Refuted the blond sitting on my bed before me tear my computer hands. '' What is that supposed to mean? ''

'' You have a brain. The work done. '' Retorted I bored before resuming my pc to prevent me to face him.

Kendall snorted also visibly annoyed as me. '' In case you forgot, I'm not telepathic. I can't guess all the thoughts of the little princess. ''

'' How did you call me? '' I declared in disbelief and mild exasperation.

'' A little princess. '' Replied dryly blond before quickly continue. '' I don't recognize you any more. You're laughing just two minutes and now you are a spirited fight. We constantly spirited fight. ''

I shook my head in annoyance before launching a shine on the blond. '' Of course it's my fault. Well c'mon ! Tell me how much you hate me now. ''

'' I ... wait what ? I don't hate you, Jacks. '' Exclaimed the blond making me stare at him in surprise as he walked slowly toward me with a sincere expression. '' I just want to find my best friend. ''

I stared at him for a moment in silence taking in his imperfect characteristics that made him so unique. He had his thick eyebrows and a long nose that might seem rude to anyone but him. His square chin perfectly emphasized his lips and his eyes ... well, it was obvious that they were my favorite part of the fair. They were way I know how to read and it was strengthen my crush for him.  
I liked to know him better than anyone.

Only it seemed it was going to withdraw myself also. Jo was going to take him away from me and unfortunately I had to get used to this feeling. It was obvious she was not ready to get out of the picture. It also meant that I would have to make a choice. I could not keep fighting constantly with the blond, it was not healthy for ourselves and even less for the group.  
Only, why it was necessary that I faced the truth in the face. I had feelings for my best friend and there was no way he would return them.  
The thought sent intense pain in my chest and I had to remind myself that the heart was a major organ of our body and nothing more. It was our brain that managed all these attractions and feelings.

'' Hey, Jacks, oh, no! No, don't cry. I did not mean to make you cry. '' Kendall panicked immediately and I got my eyes on the blond in the realization.

I brought my hands immediately to my cheeks in front of shame quickly scan my tears. Why I was crying ? God, I hated crying.  
Suddenly I felt the arms of Kendall close around my back and I realized just now that I had almost literally thrown on the blond. I was not particularly not someone hug but right now, I wanted to Kendall as my life depended on it.

'' Shhh! Shh, Jacks! Hey, I'm here. '' Kendall muttered giving a worried look on brown currently undergoing sobbing against him.

He thought that he would see one day Jacks cry much less because of him. Damn, now he felt like a real jerk. He never wanted it when he had followed her. In fact, he had not even planned to tell her what was in his heart only was spontaneous and things had always been that way with Jacks. She had the gift to make him open no matter how much he tried to keep it in check.  
It was like it was enough to know he looked her to could always tell her everything on his mind without she don't tell anyone.  
I honestly did not know what was holding me the most moving. The fact that I secretly took advantage of his grip or the embarrassment of having to cry in front of him. I really did not understand even why I had suddenly burst into tears. I mean, a second I thought I had to let go the tall blond and a second later, I melted literally tear. And now I don't even know how to face the blond.

My sobs became silent for a good ten minutes and yet we always wanted one over the other like this we fear that one of us would disappear if we let loose. Kendall sweet caresses my hair sent shivers down my spine and I had to hold my groaning with a sigh.

Finally, I found the courage to push me aside to watch the blond and he hastened to bring his hands to my face to wipe my tears with those inches. '' I'm really sorry. ''

''No it's me. Really. I don't know what came over me. '' I lied through my teeth and my eyes turned slightly before biting my lower lip as he put his hand on my chin to face him.

I met his green orbs with intensity before watching carefully as he lowered his eyes on my wrist before starting to play with one of my bracelets in particular.

'' Do you remember that, you ? '' He asked suddenly as I sniffed and I let a slight smile at the memory before looking for the bracelet around his wrist. '' You said he does there was no chance that I can get the packages containing them. Something about probability and luck is zero. ''

'' And I support it. My calculations were good. I had even checked by Logan. '' I explained with a sweet memory to memory. '' Our chances of getting these bracelets were as strong as James to abandon his lucky comb. ''

Kendall gave a little laugh to my comparison before giving me his famous mischievous look. '' In this connection, I may be forced things. ''

'' Forced things ? '' I repeated with a wary look. '' How are you forced things ? ''

'' Well, maybe I made a deal with my boss to let me key machines like that, I could put the package in the entry just before you came. ''

I literally was speechless with wide eyes before shrink my eyes on the blond in disbelief. ''Kendall Donald Knight, sort of ... ''

'' Shhhhh! '' If the blond hastened to silence me with a finger against my lips to the agreement his full name making me smile against his finger before he gave me a mischievous smile. '' Oh, you can speak Jacqueline Rose-Marie Diamond. ''

I knocked his finger playfully my lips before giving him a sarcastic grin as I crossed my arms over my chest. '' Ugh, I really hate that name. ''

'' Well, I suppose there are worse. '' Kendall said nonchalantly before he leaned toward me. '' You could call you Hortense. ''

I laughed with the agreement of the real name of Logan before turning my eyes on the blond. '' Hey, I like that name. I think it suits him very well. ''

We laugh a moment longer before a comfortable silence between us. We kept playing with bracelets of each without really watching it and I finally ended up dropping a small sigh.'' I miss those moments. ''

'' Me too. '' Immediately replied the blonde, raising his green eyes on me before slightly frowning eyebrows. '' What do you propose to do ? ''

I lowered my eyes in a deep frown eyebrows thoughtfully before saying probably the hardest thing for me so far.

'' Well, I guess Alec did not go far risk for me and my guess is that Jo is the same for you ... then maybe it is time we accept to have other friends . ''

The frown Kendall seemed to only increase with the agreement of my proposal and he focused more attention on me. '' And increasingly clear, what it really means to us? ''

'' Not much, actually. You're still my best friend and I will always be yours. '' I explained, trying to keep my voice from shaking. '' We'll just have to accept to be gone. We are no longer in Shakopee. ''

'' So let me back if I understand. '' Said Gustavo turning abruptly to me making me wince in anticipation. '' You took your little book and wrote a song ? ''

I winced giving an uncertain look on Kelly before turning in hesitation to Gustavo. '' I assured you that it's not so terrible. I really worked hard on the lyrics and I really want to get involved in this album. ''

''It's no.''

I gave a look at Kelly in disbelief before turning again towards Gustavo annoyance this time. '' You said that you will take my views into account. And I want to add that song. ''

'' Yes, as in the choice of album cover or your clothing style. '' Replied the producer patronize infuriating me more. '' BUT IT'S ME WHO WRITES SONGS! ''

I jumped, taking a step back to his explosion before releasing an exaggerated groan as I made my way toward Kelly. I stuck my notebook in her hands in annoyance since she tended to me before passing the door.  
Only, I soon to make a stop at the sight of boys entering the hallway with a miserable head Bitters.

'' The Pop Star. '' Recognized he coldly readjusting his glasses and I was content to ignore him before giving a stern look on boys.

'' What did you do this time ? ''

'' The same question here. '' Intervened Kelly and Gustavo now at my side and I was content to roll my eyes by installing me on one of the free chairs knowing that it would take a while.

The boys soon began to settle on the couch and Bitters unfortunately stopped at my side before announcing the hefty Gustavo and Kelly. I was watching the boys in disbelief. This time, they really crossed the line.

'' HE MUST $ 2,000 ? '' Exploded Gustavo crumpling the note in his hands and I could see a smile of satisfaction on the face of Bitters.

I had no doubt that the situation particularly pleased the sinister man.

'' And 30 cents. '' Added Bitters making me look at him with a slight shake of my head. '' They destroyed the computer system of the Palm Woods, two lamps, vases and three ... my pants. ''

'' For cons, the Palm Woods we played 500 and it's me who I am the champion. '' Intervened Carlos leaving the trophy probably manufactured by Katie.

This time I could not help the chuckle escaped my lips at the sight of tomato sauce on the pants of Bitters and man hastened to turn to me with a burst. '' You think this is funny ? ''

I brought my fist immediately to my mouth to keep from laughing and shook my head negatively. '' No. Absolutely not.''

Bitters continued to shoot at me before displaying a huge smile venal as Kelly handed him a check with a rolling her eyes and I leaned over to look paunchy man again on his merry way.

'' Well, that's done. '' Exclaimed Kendall making me give an incredulous look as the four boys rose as it nothing had happened.

As I supposed, Gustavo soon began to intervene. '' Surely not. I start to get tired of your stories. I refuse to pay for what you break. ''

The boys immediately began to deny the facts and I could not help but remind me all the checks that Kelly had the write for them.  
First, it was to the hole in the wall when they launched the swing seat of Gustavo with Carlos inside. Then the soundtrack material with strawberry smoothie. Oh and not forgetting the pool cabin with the golf cart.

The boys seemed to remember it also as Kendall said with a slight grimace. '' Yes, maybe we use things faster than normal people. ''

'' That's show business, right ? '' James said nonchalantly making me get up before hitting the back of his skull with boredom. '' Ouch ! But what think you ? ''

'' She did what we want to die to make now. '' Kelly replied to my place and I signed the agreement in brown before posting me with her to watch the boys with my arms crossed.

'' It's time that you take your responsibilities when you break something. '' Decided Gustavo watch making me really impressed with his next statement. '' When you will do me the favor to repay me IS $ 2000! ''

I hurried to follow after Kelly and Gustavo along with the boys before settling on the swing seat full advantage of the plight of boys.

'' There is not a cheaper way to learn our responsibilities? '' Logan Intervened in nervousness. '' As well ... a goldfish. ''

'' You drowned your last goldfish in your toilet Logan. '' I reminded with platitude raising looks annoyed of boys.

'' Listened, Griffin blames for us non-stop for spending too much. '' Explained Kelly with support for Gustavo. '' Gustavo to reason. Here it has to stop. ''

'' Oh, and as you will not be refunded you will not dive back a single second in your dear pool of the Palm Woods. ''

I got up in an excited jump to it quickly before posting me toward Gustavo. '' Wait, you mean that Katie and I are going to the pool for us all alone ? Without them ?''

'' You ? Don't. '' Replied Gustavo instantly making me lose my smile as the boys giggling behind my back. '' We still have a lot of work. ''

'' I'm doing a strike ! '' I mistrusted by crossing my arms over my chest by checking my jaw before turning heels while pushing my way between the boys. '' You want me to go back to work ? WATCH MY BOOK! ''

I made my way with a heavy and exasperate in the Palm Woods and cast a glow on Bitters on my way. I really was not in the mood for boring man most of the time and even less now.  
I climbed quickly in the first elevator before making my way through our apartment. I pulled my jean jacket and my white converse pair before jumping on the couch with a sigh. I left my phone with my headphones in the back pocket of my jeans black skinny before putting them in my ears and press the "play" button.  
It seemed that I had a text message and I hurried to go to my email before leaving a smile on my lips at the sight of Alec number. I assumed that things could possibly change between brown and me now that I had decided to let Kendall do what really made him happy. And even if I hated to admit it, Jo seemed to be the one that make him happy now. After all, that was what was supposed to be friends. To support their choices.

 **SKATEGIRL20:** Hey, stranger! I'm now actually doing a strike to submit Gustavo accept my song and ... I'm on my couch to ruminate my failure.

Odd jobs. No but really ? How they were going to get odd jobs. Kendall had not stopped to ask exactly the same questions since they had left the studio. It turned out that Gustavo and Kelly were really serious about this story of refund. They even took Carlos as an assistant, not that Kendall would have liked to be in his place. Oh, no, far beyond.

He quickly followed Logan and James through the apartment before making a break at the familiar sight of Jacks. She seemed barely conscious of her environment and she even made no sign to recognize James as he sat at her side. Even when Logan called for her, she just stayed focused on her phone screen. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows once these before joining Logan on the couch while keeping his eyes on the brunette. He quickly noticed the white earphones in her ears and he now understood why she did not respond to their inputs.

However, he could not help but wonder what could be so interesting on the screen for she to be completely distracted from their presence. A newspaper page was soon to enter his face and he turned his head to the side to point out that she had just Logan.  
The look of brown seemed to dart between the sheet of newspaper, he, James and Jacks. Although However, his gaze lingered on him and Jacks in question.

Obviously, Logan was the nearest boy from Jacks except James and he would easily if there was something going on between them.  
Well, he does not really know if there was a problem one another. In fact, after the conversation last night, he was supposed to think that all was well. After all, they had come to an agreement and things seemed to be cool again become one another.

So why did not feel like that to him ?

The truth was that he had the impression to end their friendships rather than reconciliation.  
He looked her quickly type a message with a big smile and he could not help tighten his grip on the plain paper. She was probably talking to Alec. The worst was that he could not even hate him. After all, he had seen how they were with each other and he had hated.  
However, it was pretty clear that they really shared something. Something he had been accustomed to share with her.

'' Well, I've found. I will be Russian translator. It's like even paid $ 20 an hour. '' Intervened James excitedly before noting the lack of response Jacks. '' Hey ho ? Jacks, can you hear us ? ''

''She has her headphones. '' Answered Logan simply a smart tone before grimacing. '' And you know it must speak Russian, right ? ''

James instantly lost his smile as he crushed the newspaper before turning to his sister for the bored.

I felt one of my headphones to suddenly retired and I jumped in before start to look at the boys in surprise. '' Well it took you time to return to the studio. ''

'' Uh, we're here for at least ten minutes. '' James replied making me look at him in amazement before raising my shoulders. '' Wait, you did not know we were here? ''

''Well no ! Because I was ... '' I was a pause at the sight of Logan and Kendall in full listening to our conversation before change my mind on my answer .''... busy. ''

'' Busy ? Busy! '' Exclaimed dramatically James turned to me. '' Gustavo wants us to have odd jobs when the only thing we can do is clear the snow and you, you're busy ? ''

I gave an incredulous look on boys before literally giggle. '' Odds jobs? You ? ''

'' What is this supposed to mean ? '' If trios exclaimed in unison, leaning towards me with offended looks and I raised my arms before shaking my head very amused at the idea.

I got up from my seat on the couch and signed towards Kendall to accompany my thoughts. '' Please, you are unable to have odd jobs. Well except Kendall because he worked back in Minnesota. But you ? Yeah, I don't think so. ''

'' And that's how you help us? '' James replied in annoyance.

'' Who said I was going to help you? '' I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest before looking at each of their rounds. '' I currently have my own problems with Gustavo. I don't have the time to watch on you. ''

I made my way to my room as the boys called after me in annoyed grunts and I merely rolled my eyes before looking around me looking for a plan. I had taken advantage of the absence of boys to borrow the guitar of Kendall before walking straight to the Palm Woods Park. The place was pretty quiet at the moment so I could easily train without fear of listening to me. I still did not resolve my fears of facing an audience and I doubted that it would be definitely something once Gustavo found out.

So anyway, I would sit at the foot of a tree now surrounded by enough bush to remain safe from prying eyes. I left the partition that I had written in case Gustavo agreed to look at my notebook. Which was not really the case but he had with him so it was all the same.

Anyway, my plan was simple enough. I would find a harmony to go with this song and would make a demonstration in front of the irritating man.

This was now the plan B.  
Plan D was a little more aggressive and I did not particularly want to be fired again. I mean, not that I maintained a record or anything but I was already fired me twice since I was in LA and I'd really like to keep my work this time.

I began to hum by positioning my hands along the strings mentally thanking Kendall for force me to let me learn there all his years to follow the words.

'' Well, it was not my best plan. ''

I shook my head in carrying the guitar Kendall on my back and made my way through the Palm Woods lobby. It turned out that my idea walked ten minutes before I got tired and finally play a game on my phone. Don't judge, I had never really been into music in the first place.  
Maybe I loved to sing and play the guitar but it did not change the fact that it was not my dream. Plus, it was enough that I was alone to rethink last night and it was the last thing I wanted to do.  
I had made my decision and I would not stay on. I could not return it. Kendall and I were cool and there was no reason to create problems between us.  
I mean how a crush for his best friend could be so hard to manage ?  
A best friend with whom I worked, lived and spent the majority of my time.

Okay! Okay! This could be more difficult than I thought BUT I was a mature, realistic girl.

I was not going to let me dictate my life by stupid feelings. I was perfectly able to keep my friendship with Kendall while keeping my feelings aside.  
I nodded my head in agreement firmly before opening the door to our apartment just to widen my eyes at the sight of a bunch of children in our living room. They now appeared in arts and ...

'' JACKS! '' Exclaimed Logan and Kendall If my entry and I was looking for the duo just to expand my eyes even more. '' Help us! ''

I was about to kick me on boys only children turned sharply towards me as a kind of robots and looked at me menacingly with their tubes of glue and other decorative weapons. I smiled instantly in a nervous smile before apologize to the boys as I started to run and dashed through the door of our apartment.

I run straight through the stairs and the lobby while welcoming Traction Car currently prevented the boys to go to the pool and kept running all the way up of Rocque Records. I greeted the receptionist in my race before jumping forward as the elevator doors were about to close and caught my breath once the doors were closed.  
Suddenly, I could feel the feeling of eyes on my back and I realized just now that I was not alone. I turned left to right giving embarrassed waves before exiting as quickly as possible from the elevator when the doors open on the familiar corridor of the studio.  
The sound of a familiar cry made me wide my eyes before I started to run again towards the coffe area of the studio.

However, I certainly don't expect to see what I actually watched in disbelief. A mountain of foam appeared out of the coffee machine and had almost filled the whole room. I rushed immediately to Kelly's side as it seemed she was the one who scream and turned towards her.

'' What's that ? '' I yelled in quickly removing the guitar of Kendall out of my back before placing it against the piano.

'' Carlos. '' Was the only answer to Kelly.

Just as before he heard Brown emerged from the foam with his hockey helmet and tried to minimize the situation. '' No, no, no, it's nothing. Don't panic! I just wanted a coffee. ''

'' How about a coffee could lead to ... THAT! '' Me I exclaimed, pointing tonne covering the foam and brown gave me an innocent shrug.

I rolled my eyes before I look forward to get him out before turning in panic as the machine seemed to literally come to life. **'' My foam will invade the planet. Kneel before the power of foam! ''**

'' She comes to talk to us! '' I delcared shakily before panicking as I clung to Kelly in horror. '' She just we TALK ! ''

Carlos immediately turned toward me pretend equally panicked. '' What are we going to do ? I don't want to live in a country of foam. ''

I watched Carlos with wide eyes before turning toward the door with a dark brilliance and determination. '' We will destroy this thing ! ''

'' What? Not you too, Jacks. '' Kelly panicked immediately. '' Gustavo has already forbidden to destroy something else. ''

'' Correction, he forbade the boys. ''

 **'' Kelly and Jacks are silly. Women are weak. ''**

Kelly turned to me with an incredulous look before we turn to the machine simultaneously with deadly shrapnel. '' Say that again to see. ''

 **'' You heard me my pretty. ''**

I gave a look at Carlos and Kelly before grabbing a mic stand together Kelly and rushed straight into the foam before hitting The Finishers this machine. She continued to talk until we end up finish it and I hurried out of the room coughing at the same time that Kelly and Carlos.

I passed my hand over my face and down my hair to remove the foam with a look of disgust before turning to Kelly at her intervention. '' I'll call a cleaning crew before Gustavo sees it. ''

'' Ew! I open ... mouth. '' I declared coughing and blowing the foam out of my mouth.

Carlos seemed to do the same before asking Kelly if he was entitled to a lunch break. I rolled my eyes instantly before hitting him strongly on the back of his skull.

'' Thank you. '' Kelly grumbled before walking before leaving me with this idiot.

I shook my head in annoyance before attempting to remove as much foam now my wet clothes. I was quickly back to the hotel to get changed before quickly redo my way to the studio.  
Only, if I thought finding a machine wishing to invade the planet was completely then it was because I had not seen what was happening right now.  
I stopped next to the crowd who seemed to look to our lounge before my eyes widen at the sight of Gustavo demolishing a lamp with a bat before falling back on a vase.

''What … ''

'' It may have cost $ 14.089 to Gustavo in our task of being responsible. '' Finished Logan leaning on me with an expression tense before jump as Gustavo broke one of the panes in several pieces.

But as one that was not already disastrous enough, Griffin and his assistant soon began to appear behind the now broken window by Gustavo instantly freeze. '' Gustavo, we said we kept breaking things. ''

'' Ah, but I have not done anything. '' Lied Gustavo with a sharp voice reminding me of a petulant child and Griffin leaned over him in disbelief.

'' You have a bat. In the right hands. '' Remarked the businessman and I winced as soon as Gustavo threw demonstrated its overflow causing more chaos.

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand before slowly see my eyes on Gustavo at his defense speech. '' Yes indeed. I use maybe things faster than normal people. ''

'' That's show business. '' Kelly said making me cross my arms over my chest before crossing the gaze of Griffin.

'' No. '' Griffin replied simply before turning back to the producer. '' It's time that you take your responsibilities, Gustavo. You will pay me all of these 14,089 dollars. ''

I sipped my smoothie quietly in a camping chair while Griffin explained to the boy how to take care of his limousine making me smile slyly toward boys. It turned out that their great ideas to pay the CEO was a car wash. But I certainly had not planned for Griffin to ask me to keep him company to watch the boys in their labors hard. I had to admit that the view was more than entertaining.

''It's unfair ! Why Jacks to the right to rest ? '' James whined in signing me to the boys and I lowered my glasses to watch him before shaking my hand towards boys.

'' Well, I have not managed to submit my song to Gustavo but I must admit it's a pretty good revenge. '' I declared more for myself than anything else.

Suddenly Griffin fist came into view and I stared at him with hit mine with his in jubilation.

I crossed my arms behind my head and closed my eyes to enjoy the warmth of the California sun.

 **That was real life.**


	14. New song

**As usual, the Jacks of song titles are:**

 **Bring Back Summer - Rain Man**

 **And the famous song that she's composed: I Hate u, I love u - Gnash ft Olivia O'brien**  
 **I really advise you to listen to during the time of Jacks / Kendall ! She'is really great!**

 **And thank you to all who read this story :)**

 **enjoy the show**

* * *

 _Katie - '' Do you find Jacks hot ? ''_

 _(Verse 1)_  
 _Don't you think it's perfect and the feeling's worth it_

 _when we're getting down down down down down,_  
 _Everything you've searched for is right here on the dance floor and you want it_

 _now now now now now._  
 _Don't know what you're there for,_

 _bring it over here in the middle of the crowd inside my sound,_  
 _Seeing through your eyelids,_

 _I know you like it when the music gets loud._

 _(Chorus)_  
 _I never, I never want another,_  
 _Come back, come back to me, my lover,_  
 _I never, I never want another,_  
 _Bring back, bring back, bring back the summer._

 _(Verse 2)_  
 _Baby, we can get hot, maybe it's a long shot._

 _We should throw it back right now now now,_  
 _And in a little while I see you start to smile and here you thought you forgot that you knew how._  
 _Baby, I can't help it,_

 _nobody else can burn me up like you've got me up in flames._

 _From our very first kiss to our very last wish_

 _you'll be running through my veins._

 _(Chorus)_

 _(Bridge)_  
 _Take a chance, and touch the stars,_

 _Start to dance to the beat of your heart._

 _Take a chance, you've come this far, Lift up your hands, and touch the stars._  
 _Touch the stars._

 _(Chorus)_

'' And one, two, three, four ... ... above the micro lowest arms ... no, no, right foot on the left and the right on the left. ''

I was a breathless halt completely lost at this point before giving a look at Mr. X annoyed. '' Okay, I give up ! It does not mean anything and I don't understand this dance. ''

I rested the fake microphone on top of the piano before walking straight to my gym bag to pick it up with my water bottle. I throw the strap on my shoulder before taking a sip of my water like Mr. X literally jumped in front of me. '' No, no! You don't giXe up. This is not a winner of behavior. ''

'' Yeah, well, guess I'm not a winner. '' I replied using the same word in X as he playfully before letting a sigh pass my lips to his stern expression. '' Listen, I don't be disrespectful with you but it's been four hours we're on this dance and I need a break. ''

'' The Great Jacks Diamond needs a break? '' Arises a familiar voice and I looked over the shoulder of Mr. X with a huge smile on my lips at the sight of Alec making his way into the room dance. '' Pinch me, I must be dreaming. ''

I let a slight laugh while exceeding Mr. X before stopping in front of Alec with relief. '' What are you doing here ? ''

'' A little bird told me that you were spirited dance so I wanted to see for myself. '' Explained brown waving the phone in front of me to accompany his words and I rolled my eyes before turning my attention Mr. X in his speech.

'' We must take the dance. '' Insisted the boring choreographer and I gave an apologetic look towards the big brown.

'' I'll wait ... '' I looked at him observe his surroundings before a smile settled on his face as he signed a corner of the room. '' Here. ''

I followed his back in disbelief before shaking my head in mild panic. '' Wait, you're really going to stay here ? ''

'' You need a public good, right ? '' Asked Brown with a confident nod before signing me to go forward with confidence. '' Plus, this is not much different from watching you skate . ''

'' I'm comfortable on the ice. '' Rebutted I nervously before smiling mischievously. '' Actually, you're pretty scary when you think about it. I mean you're always looking at me. ''

Alec shook his head in agreement making me chuckle before crossing his arms across his broad chest in limbo. '' Go! I have a status to maintain. You don't become your professional stalker without a bit of matter. ''

'' You have finished flirting ? '' Intervened X wearily making me blush in embarrassment while Alec seemed to enjoy my discomfort.

Finally, I concentrated again on the dance even though it was quite difficult since Alec did not stop making faces at me through the mirror. I had to admit it was definitely one of my best dancing lessons so far.

However, now, I headed through the halls of the studio with Alec with me. '' So ? Where do you want ea ... Kelly ? ''

'' Jacks? '' Replied the dark as I had come to a halt in panic at the sight and the assistant was soon locate Alec with me. '' Hm, who is he ? ''

I stood frozen in total ment nervousness as I mentally cursed myself for being so stupid. Obviously we would meet someone in the studio. Why I had not thought of that before ? This is a disaster.

It seemed that Kelly was still waiting for an answer and Alec gave me a look before shaking his head as he held out his hand to the brown. '' I'm Alec. I guess you Kelly ? Jacks often speaks of you.''

'' Oh really ? '' Asked the brunette with a surprised smile as she shook hands with Alec before turning to me with a stern look. '' Because she obviously does not say much here. ''

I retreated slightly with a nervous laugh before lifting my hands in hesitation. '' Surprise ? ''

Kelly just rolled her eyes before crossing her arms over her chest. '' Whatever. I came to know how this happened dance practice. ''

'' So, wait, you're not angry that Alec is here ? '' I asked confused as I was signing the big brown to me.

'' Why I should be ? ''

'' Oh. '' I replied with a frown before giving an uncertain look on Alec. '' I feel a bit like a liar now. ''

Kelly a confused look between brown and me before turning her attention to me in curiosity. '' Okay, I don't understand here too. ''

'' Oh, it's pretty simple actually. Jacks here. '' Alec turned to me sarcastically already preparing for what was to follow. '' Suffers a little problem. Called paranoia. ''

'' I'm not paranoid. '' I grumbled with boredom before giving a pleading look on Kelly. '' Kelly, tell him I'm not paranoid. ''

Kelly looked at me before wincing toward Alec. '' In fact, she's really not paranoid. If Gustavo or even the boys knows you are here, I have the deep feeling that this will end well. ''

'' See ? '' I turned to Alec with a smirk smart ass and crossed my arms over my chest which he just rolled his eyes before pushing me forward with a look you-as-luck-that-you-are-pretty.

I shook my head with a victorious smile before entering inside the elevator. Alec quickly pressed the button to go down before giving me an annoyed look. '' You still accounts smile like that even for a long time ? ''

''I don't know. You accounts admit your defeat ? '' I replied enthusiastically as I leaned on the railing bordering the glass lift.

'' Yeah, what do you say to ... In your dreams '' sniffed the brown sarcastically making me hit my shoulder with hers in the fun.

Finally, Alec and I had come to lunch in town in a small fast food restaurant. It had become a sort of habit between us. He would come or call me at odd times of the day and we would end up hanging out together like this nothing else mattered.  
However, if it suited me more than I want to admit, I had to recognize that every action or what he did each time ended up being compared to boys. Well, more precisely a boy.  
That was just two months I had made this deal with Kendall and he was missing me that I could put into words to explain it.  
Not to mention his dates with Jo. I finished so many times in Camille's apartment to mope eating my weight in ice cream she had used to come herself now. She would come early in the morning to accompany me to the studio where she would revise her texts while I would do my recordings. Then she would occupy me all afternoon with any activity before going all night with me.  
This was a good compromise for me at first but now I honestly started to become more and more tired of it.  
Not to mention that I could not properly go out with Alec because boys still do not approve of and I still don't know if I wanted to destroy our friendship with a relationship or stay as we were.  
It seems that fall in love with my friends had become a sort of curse for me.

And it seems that things would only get worse from there.

'' Jacks ? Earth at Jacks? Sweetheart? '' A pair of finger slammed in my face out of my daze and I bounced on my stool to come face to face with the sweet smile of Jennifer. '' Everything okay ? You seemed to have left us for a while. ''

'' Oh, yeah, I ... uh, just thinking. '' I replied with a confused smile before glance at the boys over my shoulder.

They were currently undergoing shouting and elbowing in front of a video game and I could not help but shake my head at their idiocies.

'' Are you sure everything is okay ? You've been distant lately. '' Insisted Jennifer with pure concern in her voice and I turned to the redhead with a confident smile about to answer her.

Only it did not count without the intervention of Katie as she jumped quickly on the bar stool next to me with the elbows press the counter. '' Oh, she just needs to be spirited to think of her love. ''

I savagely widden my eyes in panic before plating my hands on the mouth of the brunette giving glances at the boys and see my stern look on Katie. '' Alec's not my boyfriend. We are just friends.''

'' Ah! Ah! You said just so you want it more. '' Argued Katie quickly pulling my hands out of her mouth mischievously before turning to her mother. '' They are always together and Jacks talk every night with him on the phone. ''

''Really ? '' Jennifer exclaimed with genuine surprise before throwing her towel over her shoulder as she gave me a motherly smile. '' Is he handsome ? ''

I gave a wary look on boys over my shoulder before turning to Jennifer with a slight smile on my lips. '' He's especially a great friend. I mean, he makes me laugh and we actually spend a lot of time together and ... ''

Katie listened Jacks talk and talk about this with this cute smile on her face. She seemed to really like him. Because really love him. And it was not going well at all with the thirteen year old girl.  
For all she remembered, Jacks had always been part of their family and being a girl and child, Katie had often imagined Jacks as a sister. In fact, she was more a sister than anything for her role.  
But even more, she had always idealized the relationship of the brunette with her brother. They were a single element to them alone and Katie did not like how things had turned from their arrived in Minnesota.

The episode with Jo was an example.

But even more, the regular absence of Jacks in the apartment. Sometimes she would be there and then she would disappear for hours before returning to just shut up in her room. When her brother, well, he spent most of his time with Jo and as much as the blonde girl was sweet, she was not qualified to date her brother. At least for Katie.  
She still did not know who would be worthy but for now the one that was closing most was Jacks. Now she did not say she imagined them together. That would be too weird. Finally, she thinks ?

In fact, now that she thought about it. Will it be really so terrible ?

It was safe to say that Jacks was more than capable of taking her brother's folly and as for the boys, well, this was too much really. The brunette had grown up with them forever.  
In fact, Katie was really surprised herself that she had not thought of before.

'' Yo, Katie. What you seem to think so hard ? '' Hailed Carlos detaching a moment his eyes from the screen just to see the younger Knight make her way to the couch in deep thought.

Katie looked up, breaking her thoughts and jumped on the couch beside her brother as she could see she now had their attention. '' Do you find Jacks hot ? ''

The sound game controllers hitting the ground quickly followed the issue of the brunette and she tore her eyes away from the silhouette of Jacks to roll her eyes at the views of the shocked expressions of boys.  
The silence suddenly fell on our conversation with Jennifer and I gave a look at the boys in curiosity simply to raise an eyebrow at their fixed views towards Katie.

I turned to Jennifer by simply shrugging my shoulders before off my stool to watch more ready.

'' Okaaaaay! What did you do to freeze them ? '' I asked the little brown slightly amused.

Katie suddenly seemed startled at my approach before freeze herself left me even more confused as to the situation. Now I was really confused. I shrugged my shoulders again deciding to look into their oddities another day and turned my heels before going to my room to take a shower.

The door slamming seemed to thaw the entire group and James was the first to react by jumping to his feet with severe glances at the boys. '' If any of you dare answer that question, I swear I kill him. ''

'' Why do you even ask these questions, Katie? '' Asked Logan trying to hide the redness in his cheeks. '' I mean, it's Jacks. ''

Katie crossed her arms over her small chest to the stupid question and gave a knowing look on the boy with raven hair. '' Exactly my point. She's Jacks Diamond. ''

''Yes she is. And will remain for a long time, believe me. '' James Intervened in a tone-on protector and Katie gave him an incredulous snort. '' What ? ''

'' I would not say that if I were you. '' Replied the brunette challenging the attention of the boys this time. '' Oh come on, you are so blind that you don't notice the looks she received when she walks in the Palm Woods ? ''

'' Looks ? What looks ? '' If exclaimed Carlos and James together before suddenly turning their heads as the other three to Katie's room and Jacks as it went out.

She now wore a color combination of orange shorts with correspondingly Spartan and a beach bag indicating their that she probably going to the pool. Her long brown curly locks delicately hung down her shoulders athletic and she seemed wear strict makeup. She seemed oblivious to the attention paid to her for the time since she dug furiously in her bag.

The group remained completely silent as the brunette let out a bored grunt before walking to the couch to get a better grip on her bag. '' Damn, where did I put that thing ... c'mon, I need sunscreen. My skin is whiter than snow in Minnesota. ''

'' I think you've finished the last week. '' Katie replied by giving malicious glances at the boys as a plan formed in her mind. '' You have to really use it much. ''

Jacks gave a snort in agreement before slinging the strap of her bag on her shoulder. '' I probably would even if the boys of this hotel kept asking me mine. I swear, boys. Not to mention, apply. Seriously, it looks like they are born without hands. ''

Jacks shook her head in disbelief as she closed the door behind her while Katie hastened to turn to the boys with a huge smile on her lips. Although, however, they seemed to have suddenly disappeared.

'' ALL IN THE POOL! ''

Katie let out a hilarious sneer at the sight of four boys making a run for the door now in their swimsuits. Honestly, it was too easy to play with them. However, that still did not answer her question.

Is Kendall and Jacks had more than just friendship?

I took the stairs since it was always my safest mode for the Palm Woods hall and now doing a direct walk through the pool doors. I noticed Camille sitting on a lounger and gave her a quick wave before quickly show an empty table as she asked me to join her.  
I had not abandoned the idea of submitting a song composed by myself at Gustavo and I still did not give my full potential. It also meant that I still had to work on.  
So I put my bag on the side of the table before settling into one of the chairs and took out my book and my iPod.  
I sank my headphones in my ears throwing my playlist at a fairly loud sound so that people around me heard it before leaving a pencil. I easily understood after my little makeover that I needed security from now.

Honestly, I was not lying when I told Katie that boys kept coming to take my cream instead. It was almost a game for them. I'd probably meet more boys in the last week than in my whole six months in LA and that was saying something.

I was so focused humming rhythm of my music and my notebook that I did not see the boys to an abrupt halt at the gates of the pool looking for a specific person before they literally rushed around me.

I withdrew immediately a listener with a confused look before looking into suspicion when they flashed me innocent smiles. '' Okay, you start to get scary. What you have done this time ? ''

'' Why would you we do something ? '' Replied Kendall waving his hands in front of me telling me he was good for something. '' Maybe we just wanted to spend time with you. ''

This time I pulled my other earpiece off and bent my music in my chair with a knowing look on the blonde. '' Okay, so now I'm sure you're on to something. ''

'' Kendall don't lie, Jacks. '' Logan Backed by giving me his famous charming smile. '' We're just here to be with you. ''

'' Yep. Totally and completely with you. '' Carlos said, leaning toward me with his head on his hands. '' It's not like it we were there for you monitor ... ow ! ''

James and Kendall hastened to hit Carlos in the chest causing me to give them bursts bored now before lifting my eyes. '' You are not going away, right ? ''

'' Why should we go, _sis_. '' James said, pressing hard on the "sis" before he put his arm on my shoulders to bring me to his side. '' It's pretty cool share time as before. ''

'' Okay, okay, you've convinced me. Now wilt put away your filthy hands off me. '' I grumbled under my breath pushing my brother before sweeping my hair from my face to look bored. '' Just do not bother me. ''

James hummed in agreement with the other three before looking over my shoulder to see what I was doing in curiosity. '' What are you doing? ''

'' This is exactly what I was talking about. '' I barked, slamming immediately closed my book. '' Jesus, you don't have girls chasing ? Or something to destroy? God even homework ? ''

''Homework ?''

The boys declared to Logan exception as before it was stupid of me and I hit my forehead before their give a sarcastic smile. '' Sorry, I don't even know why I asked. ''

'' Oh, hey, Jacks ? Boys. '' Camille called out with a confused look as she saw the group around me.'' What are you doing? ''

'' Oh, you know, just spend some time with our best friend Jacks. '' Logan replied simply be cut by Kendall waving his hand against his neck to show him that he was too obviously.

I did not know what the four were up to but one thing was sure was that I was never going to work my song if I stayed here.

I quickly picked up my stuff in my bag and surprisingly boys as I rose from my chair. '' Well, well, it was really great. But I think I'll go to the park. The pool is too crowded ... ''

I gave a nod to the boys to get the message while Camille giggled slightly in amusement before quickly take my place for probably tried to find out what they were planning.  
Kendall looked after Jacks with a deep frown while the boys seemed to have concentrated all their attention on Camille.  
It was exactly what he was talking about when he thought the brunette away more and more every day. She seemed barely stick around long enough for them to have even a real conversation.  
And he realized that he was also to blame for this. After all, he had accepted the stupid deal. Seriously what he thought ?

'' Hey, man, you should probably go to the park. '' Logan Effected by addressing him in a whisper and Kendall raised an eyebrow in question. '' You know if the pool is crowded then nobody will probably be in the park. ''

Kendall left a smirk on his lips the subtext of his friend before slightly frowning eyebrows again. '' I don't know. It seems she most want to hang out with us now. ''

'' Because of that stupid deal ? '' Logan replied in disbelief before grunting slightly bored. '' I told you that you were stupid to accept. Perhaps we are friends but she's your best friend, bro. ''

'' You're right. '' Kendall said, suddenly rising from his chair with renewed confidence. '' I'm going back to change. ''

He turned on his heels, not a simply determined to pause in his way at the sight of a familiar face before giving a staring over his shoulder at Logan.

'' Hey, Kendall, where are you going like that ? '' Asked Jo with that beautiful smile he loved.

'' I ... er ... '' He threw another look at Logan and brown raven beckoned him to go forward doing back toward Jo with an apologetic smile. '' Sorry, I have to go. ''

He quickly walked around the blonde caught short before quickly back to 2J on the run. Logan was right, he was stupid and he was not going to make that mistake again. He really liked Jo, with all his heart and he thought she might actually be a good girlfriend potential for him but he had to recover Jacks first.  
He quickly changed into black jeans with a simple white T-shirt and a navy blue vest that said Jacks hate when he knew simply that she loved it. It was strange, the things he thought for brown but it had always been like that for him. She had always been a part of his thoughts and he realized he had too put aside lately.  
The deal with Gustavo was to bring all his friends only, he was definitely the impression of having left Jacks in Minnesota.

He quickly pulled on a pair of Vans when he noticed that his famous guitar was no longer in his place. He raised a curious eyebrow before shaking his head to collect his thoughts. It was no time to get distracted.

He quickly left his room and in his lane and went straight to Katie who raised an eyebrow in curiosity at his full speed. '' Where are you going ? ''

'' Doing something I should have done long ago. '' Kendall called out over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him.

He had not even enough retained to wait for the elevator. All he wanted was to go as fast as possible to the park. He crossed the hall as fast as he could before taking off straight across the street to the park.  
If the park was close enough to the hotel, Kendall further shortened his tone of current trip and before he knew he was in the park. He made a sudden halt in catching his breath before quickly recovering in search of a familiar face. He quickly scanned the room before slightly frowning eyebrows at the sight of several girls but no one matching that he sought.  
He walked along the aisle looking ever so often if he could see would do is a preview of what porcelain face that he knew inside out.  
Now that he was alone to think about it, he could definitely recognize that Jacks was hot. In fact, he had already agreed to this for weeks but before their requested hearing his sister had been a kind of shock to them. Even worse when James had made clear that she was off limits for anyone. Not that he thought Jacks like that. No, Jacks was ... well, she was like his all for him.

 _Feeling used  
But I'm  
Still missing you  
And I can't  
See the end of this  
Just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips_

The sound of a guitar running and the agreement of a familiar voice seeming surprised Kendall out of his thoughts and he began to follow the voice with curiosity and fascination light. He had never heard this song and it was pretty good. Very good actually.

 _And now all this time  
Is passing by  
But I still can't seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you_

He walked straight to a small bush where the person who sang seemed to hide and he hastened to rise on tiptoes just to widen his eyes in surprise at the sight of Jacks. And his guitar ?  
A smile settled on his lips and he found himself being unable to get his eyes on the brown unconscious of his presence.

 _I hate you, I love you,  
I hate that I love you  
Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you  
I hate you, I love you,  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her_

A frown instantly established his face when he really took the meaning of the words and he could not help but look to try to get a better read at her expressions. Her voice seemed genuine and sincere but he recognized the slight tremor in her voice. Better yet, he wanted to know where she went out such a song.  
I was too focused on my interpretation I had completely forgotten my environment. I don't even remember most of being in the park. All I knew was that I had started singing the song that I had originally written and then I ended up completely bifurcate along the way.  
My words and catchy pop had been completely replaced by something more honest, something more pure and I was unable to do anything but let my heart take over.  
Now that I thought this could be something big duo only these words were really personal.  
Maybe if ...  
A cracking suddenly made me jump out of my thoughts and I raised my head sharply to just let go a little cry of surprise at the sight of Kendall.

'' Jacks, I ... uh ... sorry I did not mean to scare you. '' Panicked once the blond rushing to join me as I tried to regain my shock.

I held my heavy chest where I could still feel my heart thumping in kilometers per hour before giving a glare on the blonde in trouble. '' Are you trying to give me a heart attack ? ''

''I'm really sorry. I was looking for you and I heard the chords and then the familiar voice ... ''Explained the blonde in haste before I raise an eyebrow as he nervously rubbed his neck .''... where do you 've had that song ? It was really great ! The fascinating word comes to my mind actually. ''

'' I're written. '' I replied simply sitting back down on the floor nonchalantly while checking the guitar of Kendall was still in good condition.

'' You've written ? '' Exclaimed Kendall impressed by rushing to join me on the cool grass and I gave him a sidelong glance. '' This is ... well, it seems really deep. I don't know you was composing.''

''Neither do I. I just knew I really wanted to get involved in this album so I'm writing but Gustavo did not want to hear about it. '' I explained absently pulling some brown grass to avoid looking him in the eye. ''But I dont' to give up so I write every day. Until today, I ... ''

'' You written today ? '' Me interrupted the blond in surprise, approaching me to look over my shoulder. '' Did I ? ''

I gave him a hesitant glance over my shoulder, not realizing how much he was close and hastened to turn my head swallowing hard. I laid my eyes on my book still open on the same page in hesitation before swallowing my breath as he leaned on me more.

'' Let me see, Jacks. '' Pried the blonde in a whisper as he took a lock of my hair to play with as his warm breath flew down my neck. '' Please. ''

My throat became increasingly dry as he was close and I could easily feel its electrics discharges in the pit of my stomach. My skin felt on fire and I had to do everything to not turn my head. I knew that I had deviated from my face a few centimeters to meet his lips so desirable but I also knew that it could destroy our friendship just as quickly.  
So with little control that stayed, I actively groped the ground in search of my book without moving from my painful position before pasting almost in his face once I had found.

'' Ow! '' Kendall backed seeming surprised as much as I by my vivacity and I hastened to shift me to leave a little more acceptable space between us as he took my notebook.

I focused all my attention on the blond as he seemed to take in probably the most intimate thing I had so far and I could not help but bite hard on my lower lip in nervousness.  
He gave me a look over my notebook with his famous mischievous smile showing me clearly he had something in mind. Now I was really anxious and silence was killing me.

'' I was thinking of a duo. The central part is necessarily a male part and I ... '' I noticed Kendall look at me now, I completely shrugged an eyebrow, giving me a rambling hike .''... I know I still have to work on it but I think it's not so bad. Well I think. As for the part ... ''

'' Jacks! Jacks! Hey, Jacks, relax. You'll end up out of breath. '' Teased the blond put his hand on my forearm stopping me instantly and I lowered my eyes on his hand playing now with my bracelet around my wrist. '' This song is perfect. You have a lot of talent.''

'' Now you're just trying to be nice. '' I retorted, with a slight roll of my eyes before managing a smile on my lips. '' C'mon, you can tell me what you really think. I'm a big girl, I can manage. ''

Kendall raised an eyebrow stealing another look at my notebook in thought. '' Really? ''

'' YES! '' I grumbled under my breath in the now forward arousing that famous smile and laugh perfect blonde.

He seemed to make a kind of dramatic pause to play with me and silence really killing me. I had always hated the tense silence.

'' This song is great, Jacks. ''

I widden my eyes as I realized that he had simply play game with me from the beginning and I was left speechless a moment before pointing him furiously with my finger. '' Little ... ''

I threw myself at him without thinking and started to mess with his hair with a laugh. However, I had not planned to meet blond. Before I knew it, we found ourselves on the ground to roll over each other like a crazy trying to get to another. Only our laughter and our smiles could prove that we were not spirited fight and I pulled slyly on his bangs before backing out of his socket before quickly getting up on my feet.

''Come back here ! Jacks! '' Called out the blond after me as I started to run caring absolutely not my clothes covered with grass or my knots in my hair. '' Jacks! Come back here ! Come back !''

I glanced over my shoulder to check the distance and almost failed to laugh as he stumbled slightly before quickly catch up.

I noticed a large oak tree and turned around before I hang around to avoid him. '' You're such a klutz to a hockey player, you know. ''

'' Oh, you'll be sorry! '' Retorted the blonde with a huge smile as he stood maliciously on the other side of the tree.

He followed each of my actions. If I was on the right, he was on the right, if I was on the left, he was on the left.

Finally, I had enough to play and I was trying to make a feint to the left before quickly from the right. '' Ah! Ah! Too slow.''

Only it was not counting on the huge root lying on my way. I was doing a flying gliding with wide eyes as I could see the ground getting closer and I was preparing my hands in front waiting for the next impact of my fall.

But that never happened even since before I could realize what was happening, I was suddenly caught by two strong arms and bring a strong chest before a familiar laugh came into my ear. '' Who is the klutz now ? ''

I could not help laughing with him under the effect of adrenaline before letting it die down as I could feel his arms tighten themselves around me. Kendall's laughter seemed to disappear in turn and was now fully aware of his chest against my back.  
In fact, my outfit did not really left room for a lot of imagination. The back of my suit was fully open and it seems that the thin tissues of Kendall's shirt did not help either.

His hot breath kindled again the skin on my neck and I was trying to remember how to breathe again as he whispered in my ear. '' I want to sing with you. ''

'' You want ... to ... sing with me? '' I stuttered slightly floating sensation in my chest.

'' I want to make the masculine part of your song. ''

It's some words were enough to break my fogged mind of confused feelings and I pulled myself reluctantly leaving the boy looked at me confused.  
I posted a smile that I hoped confident before leaving my hand open for him to take. Kendall did not need to pray to grasp my hand in hers and I was shooting with me back to our first place.  
I sat back on the grass by pulling him with me and held out his guitar back before asking my notebook us.  
The truth was that I had written the male part hoping unfortunately this was the way the blond felt after me. However, it was just my writing.  
That was probably why I felt terribly nervous right now. I really did not know what to think of what had happened. Things had always been like that with the blond but now I felt these strange feelings in his ways, everything seemed different.

His hit, his voice, his words, his eyes, dammit, even his smile. It was just things that I used to see every day without really looking at him and now it seemed that was all I wanted to do.

I swallowed anxiously before laying my eyes on my notebook before I turn to place his fingers along the chords. '' Okay, so it starts with Em, D, D, Em, G, Em, D, Em, D, Em, G, Em, D, Em, G and chorus that gives Em, D, Em, G, Em, D, Em, D, Em, G. ''

I let the blond get used to the melody before starting to accompany me when he made an encouraging smile.

 _[Verse 1 – Jacks ]  
Feeling used  
But I'm  
Still missing you  
And I can't  
See the end of this  
Just wanna feel your kiss  
Against my lips  
And now all this time  
Is passing by  
But I still can't seem to tell you why  
It hurts me every time I see you  
Realize how much I need you_

 _[Hook – Jacks ]_  
 _I hate you, I love you,_  
 _I hate that I love you_  
 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_  
 _I hate you, I love you,_  
 _I hate that I want you_  
 _You want her, you need her_  
 _And I'll never be her_

 _[Verse 2 – Kendall ]_  
 _I miss you when I can't sleep_  
 _Or right after coffee_  
 _Or right when I can't eat_  
 _I miss you in my front seat_  
 _Still got sand in my sweaters_  
 _From nights we don't remember_  
 _Do you miss me like I miss you?_  
 _Fucked around and got attached to you_  
 _Friends can break your heart too,_  
 _And I'm always tired but never of you_  
 _If I pulled a you on you, you wouldn't like that shit_  
 _I put this reel out, but you wouldn't bite that shit_  
 _I type a text but then I never mind that shit_  
 _I got these feelings but you never mind that shit_  
 _Oh oh, keep it on the low_  
 _You're still in love with me but your friends don't know_  
 _If you wanted me you would just say so_  
 _And if I were you, I would never let me go_  
 _I don't mean no harm_  
 _I just miss you on my arm_  
 _Wedding bells were just alarms_  
 _Caution tape around my heart_  
 _You ever wonder what we could have been?_  
 _You said you wouldn't and you fucking did_  
 _Lie to me, lie with me, get your fucking fix_  
 _Now all my drinks and all my feelings are all fucking mixed_  
 _Always missing people that I shouldn't be missing_  
 _Sometimes you gotta burn some bridges just to create some distance_  
 _I know that I control my thoughts and I should stop reminiscing_  
 _But I learned from my dad that it's good to have feelings_  
 _When love and trust are gone_  
 _I guess this is moving on_  
 _Everyone I do right does me wrong_  
 _So every lonely night I sing this song_

 _[Hook – Jacks and Kendall ]_  
 _I hate you, I love you,_  
 _I hate that I love you_  
 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_  
 _I hate you, I love you,_  
 _I hate that I want you_  
 _You want her, you need her_  
 _And I'll never be her_

 _[Bridge – Jacks and Kendall]_  
 _All alone I watch you watch her_  
 _Like she's the only girl you've ever seen_  
 _You don't care you never did_  
 _You don't give a damn about me_  
 _Yeah all alone I watch you watch her_  
 _She is the only thing you ever see_  
 _How is it you never notice_  
 _That you are slowly killing me_

 _[Hook – Jacks]_  
 _I hate you, I love you,_  
 _I hate that I love you_  
 _Don't want to but I can't put nobody else above you_  
 _I hate you I love you_  
 _I hate that I want you_  
 _You want her, you need her_  
 _And I'll never be her_

When the song came to an end, I was just all unable to take my eyes of Kendall. I really wanted to tell him so bad that I felt and then there was always that little voice in the back of my mind was screaming at me _"best friend"_.

However, at this moment, I really felt like ignoring it. At that moment, I wanted more than anything to break my lips on hers and would not feel it once the flavor that would let the blonde on me.  
I wanted him to be my first kiss and I did not even scared about it.  
I could see that Kendall was looking at me just as frozen in time and I really wanted to know what he thought. Everything would be so much easier if ...

A ringing phone suddenly rang around us breaking apart our bubble and I quickly stepped back into the blond awareness before watching him as he retrieved his phone back pocket of his jeans.  
He seemed to have received a text message and by the smile settled on his face, I did not need confirmation to know who it was from.  
How I could be so stupid. That was completely stupid. We had just spent some minutes privileged and sing together. Nothing had changed and he was always my best friend.  
I guess I did not have to be so annoyed about it after all, he was always part of my life and this was probably the most I might have.

When he looked up, I was already standing with a smile that I hoped as confident as possible with an outstretched hand. '' You should not keep her waiting. ''

'' How did you ... ''

'' The silly smile. '' The I interrupted with an exaggerated roll of my eyes before recovering his guitar and push him forward. '' Now come on before I vomit in disgust at all this adolescent sap. ''

Kendall let out a sarcastic laugh already on his merry way and I followed him with a big smile until he was out of sight. I lowered my eyes on my business along with my smile diminished and released a deep sigh before picking my objects on the ground.

I could do it. I could remained friends with Kendall and ignore my feelings.  
I pushed the door of our apartment with a deep sense of weariness before literally let me down face first on our plush sofa in orange abandoning all my bags on the floor.  
I stood a moment motionless when a familiar laugh called me. '' I can know what you're doing ? ''

'' Di... ed. '' I mumbled against the tissues provoking more laughter of Logan before he sat on the couch.

'' So where's Kendall ? '' He asked in a familiar tone of pure curiosity.

I raised my head once in mistrust and furrowed my eyebrows at the boy with ravens hair. '' Why do you ask ? ''

'' A hunch. '' Simply answered the little genius shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly and I leaned my head sideways in suspicion before I sit down right next to him.

'' Probably a date with Jo. '' I replied in a tone as neutral as possible same one that was killing me from the inside. '' And where are James and Carlos ? ''

''A date ? Jo? '' Repeated brown in surprise and I gave him a puzzled look.

''Um yes. He brought her with him to the party, remember ? '' I reminded really confused and slightly sarcastic. '' They love themselves ? ''

Logan immediately shook his head, blinking his eyes seeming annoyed for some reason. '' No, no, I know that. It's just that I thought he would be with you. ''

'' Oh, he was. '' I replied quickly before catching me without thinking. '' And then she sent him a text message so he's gone. ''

I looked right at our black screen with a bored mine before jump to the feeling of a hand intertwining his fingers with mine. '' Are you okay, do you ? ''

I watched Logan marveled at his obvious concern before flashing him a confident smile as I rested my head on his shoulder to make me more comfortable. '' I would. ''

Logan gave a worried look on the brunette leaning on his shoulder before lowering his eyes on their hands intertwined. There was really only Jacks he could feel confident enough to do things so forth. And that was why he knew she would always be his best friend.

* * *

 **So that's a great chapter! A moment with Kendall and Jacks! They certainly have an attraction towards one another but things always get in the way: /**

 **They will not be together for some time so I prefer to warn you !**  
 **Many things will happen in the meantime and it will not be easy for them! Especially with what I have planned for the end of season 1.**

 **Xxo _Love is Weakness_**


	15. Famous come with a price

**I wanted to say a big thank you to those who followed, favorites and post a comment on this story. Even if your comments are low I wish to thank all those who take the time :)**

 **Enjoy the show**

 **The song : The Cab - Bad**

* * *

 _Carlos - ''Really ? Yet you seemed rather happy this morning. '_

The trigger my alarm clock was the first thing that woke me this morning and I sat up slowly before start nodding my head in time to the music on the air. I leaned on my nightstand to turn the volume knob up and jerked my sheets off my body before standing up.

 _Cause I want it bad,_

 _I want a bad girl, baby, bad_

 _I want a love that's crazy, yeah_

 _I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad.''_

I started to swing my hips in good spirits and raised my arms towards the ceiling to relax my muscles before tying my hair in a messy bun quickly as I made my way to the living room. The music was still blasting in my room and I was not even paying attention to the viewer group on our couch as I continued to dance and jump around the kitchen. I began to sing along of Cab singer before quickly grab the first object in my hand, which happened to be a spoon before use as a microphone.

 _Yeah yeah, you love me just the way that you should  
It's nothing that you do, no no, it's nothing you say  
Oh pretty baby, I know that you're good  
But I don't want a good girl, no not today, mmm_

 _Cause I want it bad I want a bad girl, baby, bad_  
 _I want a love that's crazy, yeah_  
 _I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night_  
 _Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, I want it bad_

The looks of the boys were all riveted on Jacks with mocking smiles unlike Katie who was quick to grab her phone to record the brunette in her little talent demo. She really had a voice and breathtaking view Jacks act as relaxed and carefree was really something to cherish. Plus, it would still be a good way to pressure for Katie. Not to mention that the brunette was still in her pj's. They consisted of an old hockey shirt owned by James and a pair of short shorts in pink and sky blue tiles and a pair of socks of batman.  
Yeah, definitely a means of pressure.

 _I'm getting sick of predictable, tired of acting logical  
Oh yeah, I gotta shake it up tonight  
Yeah girl I want something physical  
Not something invincible, oh yeah  
I'm tired of being good, let's be bad_

Honestly, when brown exploded with a bang through the door of her room, the boys certainly did not expect to see her dance and twirl around the room like now. She had a huge smile on her face as she swaying without any worries in the world and seemed really enjoyed this time.  
Well, the boys could definitely tell they profited equally. After all how many boys could boast of watching a girl waddle in short shorts and a jersey hochey in their living rooms during their breakfast ?

 _I want a bad girl baby, bad  
And I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad  
I want a love that's crazy, yeah  
I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll and party all night  
Yeah, I want it bad _

Lively music was soon to be replaced by ads from morning and I was pulling my act until the end by the horns of the devil with my fingers in a rock sign. '' Thank you! Thank you ! L.A THANK YOU! YOU ROCK ! ''  
However, what I did not expect was certainly the bursts of applause that followed. I was instantly about-face with my wide eyes before remain completely frozen in embarrassment at the sight of the boys and Katie on the couch. They all continued to applaud with mischievous smiles and I could feel my cheeks become as red as a robin.

'' Whoa! It was fantastic! '' Commented Kendall with a teasing smile before turning to the boys. '' Is not it guys? ''

'' Definitely! '' Exploded in Logan jumping up before turning to me to play more with me. '' You really teach me how you do this little dance. What was it again? ''

I crossed my arms over my chest as he dramatically shook his buttocks before rolling my eyes to the actions of my idiot of brother. '' Yeah, I want it bad ! I want a bad girl, baby, bad. ''

'' You are fools. '' I grumbled under my breath making my way to my room before firmly pointing my finger on Katie. '' I want this video. ''

''What no. C'mon Jacks is not like that. '' Mocked the boys stood up together to follow me and I slammed the door in their face before rolling my eyes, leaning against it as they began to sing together. '' _Cause I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad. I want a love that's crazy, yeah. I wanna fight, I wanna rock and roll all night and party. Yeah, I want it bad, I want a bad girl, baby, bad, bad I want it. '_ '

A smile on my lips moved against my will to their nonsense. They could sometimes be annoying but they were really the best. I detached my hair on my back at the same time to make my way towards my dancing bathroom rhythm voices of boys before closing the door.  
After a quick shower and changed myself into my outfit for the day, which consisted of a black leggings with a long sleeve shirt and close to the body of the same color. I also covered my faithful sleeveless denim jacket and an old pair of black converse low and my gray hat to finish the look before heading directly for the studio. Fortunately for me, the boys were certainly due to tire of singing behind my door and when I was out in the living room, it was empty.  
I sent a message to Alec on my way to starbucks to greet him one morning and went on my way to Rocque Records.

Today was supposed to be a great day for me, I finally submitted my compo to Gustavo and I sincerely hoped he had watched and eventually accepted it. In fact, if he had, I had an idea in mind which could also enjoy it. Only, I had arrived at the studio to really know.  
I soon to enter the receipt of large gray building and greeted Tina on my way to the elevator. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder as I climbed toward the music department and took my sunglasses before putting them in my bag.  
The familiar music of Big Time slipped in my comfort bubble and I took a sip of my vanilla milkshake before going out in the hallway of Rocque Records. I headed straight to the recording studio by simple habit before hitting a light tap on the open door to announce my entry.

'' Jacks in the studio. NOW! '' Immediately ordered Gustavo obviously announcing the tone for the day while Kelly gave me this smile scary.

However, I don't really gave it great thought as I hurried to get rid of my business off the ground and rushed straight to the recording cage to avoid the wrath of the producer. A stool was already installed at the micro and I asked my milkshake on the edge of one of the tables available before settling on the stool.  
I put on my helmet recording over my hat before adjusting my eyes to the score towards me already preparing to sing Like a Champion or even Bring Back The Summer but certainly not to the song towards my eyes.

'' No, but seriously it was hilarious. '' Exclaimed Logan on his side of the elevator Rocque Records.'' It's imperative that I request a copy of this video to Katie. ''

James is still James, he paused a moment to comb the hair to give a quizzical look on his crow friend. '' Knowing Katie, she'll make you pay for that. ''

Kendall could not help laughing at his friends. They were still in short lead time on this morning. It was really something unforgettable. The times are ridiculed Jacks was quite rare so they cherished the moments like that. Not to mention that he wanted to hear her sing "a bad girl" and that she "really badly wanted" was funny enough for the blonde.  
This time, things seemed to finally be back to normal between him and Jacks and he could not be happier. He had his three best friends, his Jacks, superb family and his girlfriend. Of the latter, he had not really put a status on their relationship but he was certain that they were together. At least, he thought.  
Nevertheless, he knew that Jacks was currently in the process of work in the studio with Gustavo and he could not wait to continue to tease her.

The sound of opening the metal doors broken in their little conversations and they hastened to get out of the elevator before walking towards the recording studio. Jacks voice could easily be heard from their positions and they were quick to raise their eyebrows to the agreement of a new song unlike Kendall who immediately quickened the step in the recognition.

 _I hate you I love you  
I hate that I want you  
You want her, you need her  
And I'll never be her _

I nodded my head in rhythm as I listened to my record came out alongside Gustavo while Kelly raised her thumb in my direction. Finally, the last note sounded in the studio and Gustavo pressed the button at the same time that the boys made their entered the studio.

'' Jacks, this song is fantastic. '' Kelly exclaimed in excitement and I gave her an embarrassed smile.'' Where did you find inspiration ? ''

I swallowed avoiding the best looking in the general direction of Kendall and getting ready to give an answer but Gustavo built quickly cut me. '' It's not bad. But the arrangement lacks pep and ... ''

'' Are you kidding ? '' Kendall Intervened suddenly in disbelief making me look slightly surprised as he smiled his famous smile with dimples. '' This song is probably the best I've heard. Jacks has a lot of talent. ''

'' Wait, you wrote that song ? '' Logan stood to sides of Kendall soon followed by others in surprise and I turned to them with an uncertain shrug.

'' Why did not you tell me you wrote ? '' Exclaimed James crossed his arms over his chest. '' We could have done a super duo. The diamond's! Or James and the diamond or ... ''

I rolled my eyes to the eccentricity of my brother before my eyes widen in the realization of what he had said earlier. I quickly turned toward Gustavo in enthusiastic. '' Speaking of duo, I thought ... ''

''A DUO ! Exactly! '' Me abruptly interrupted Gustavo rising from his chair in a leap back for making me look him in apprehension as he turned to Kelly. '' Kelly, calling all young and beautiful famous singers you know . We absolutely do this duet. ''

'' WHAT? '' If the boys exclaimed in disbelief as they all bent over Gustavo before James pointed his finger on him furiously. '' But we are beautiful, young and famous. ''

Gustavo faced their stationing themselves at my side before crossing his arms over his stomach. '' It depends on the point of view of that. ''

'' Plus, you're not really famous. '' Kelly said more gently as she was already seeking her contacts in her phone.

I was a long eye contact withKendall as Kelly and Gustavo seemed to handle everything without taking my consent before I turn to James as he insisted. '' But Jacks either. Why must necessarily sing with a boy she does not know and who is famous while we could sing with her ? ''

'' Exactly, if she sang with a famous singer while her song will be a hit. '' Kelly replied sounding more excited than me at this point.

'' AND BECAUSE IT'S A SONG OF LOVE! '' Barked Gustavo to his turn becoming increasingly impatient with the boys. '' Now the doggies ... OUT! ''

However Kendall just seemed to be more annoyed by the discussion as he took a step towards the producer. '' But it's her song! Do you even asked her what she wanted ? ''

Gustavo and Kelly immediately turned to me along with the boys expectantly and I retreated to some steps in nervousness. Okay, now I always hated too full attention.  
However, it really took me to heart and really wanted to work with the boys. Until now there had been two individual group but this time I was their opinion.

'' Well, I had actually already thought of someone to sing with me. '' I declared turning to Gustavo with an expression of uncertainty before giving a brief look at Kendall. '' Kendall helped me a lot in this song and I thought he could be the male part and the boys could accompany us with the instruments ? I mean, this could be a good collaboration. ''

A heavy silence followed my words as the boys quartet seemed literally speechless in my thinking especially Kendall as he now looked at me intently and I quickly turned to Gustavo in the apprehension.

He and Kelly stared at me with completely stoic expressions. At least that was until Gustavo broke out suddenly in an almost maniacal laugh. '' You want the monkeys dogs sing with you ? And Kendall, he, the little gentleman I know it all but who knows nothing about love, sing with you ? ''

''I thought we were dogs ? ''

'' SHUT UP ! '' Ordered Gustavo sending Logan hide again behind James as I nodded my head knowingly in my apprehension. '' It's out of question! They'll just ruin it! ''

Kelly gave glances of Jacks and boys to an apologetic glance before returning her attention to her boss. '' Maybe we can their trust on this one then ? I think it's actually a good idea. Think about it, two best friends singing together. The public will love. ''

I shared a huge smile with Kendall before nodding my head along with the blond head of Gustavo only, he seemed nearly as excited.

'' Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. '' Gustavo called out softly and I winced already in anticipation of his explosion. '' DOES THIS FUCKING SONG SPEAK TWO BEST FRIENDS ? ''

'' No, but it's not like she will be in love with the singer you choose. '' Intervened Logan's smart tone instead of brown and I gave a slightly panicked look on the brown. '' Kelly is right . It's a song of love and Jacks is not love then what better than the friendship to get closer to a love story, right?''

The boys shook their heads simultaneously in agreement as they were looking at Logan expectantly for response of Gustavo.

'' Plus, we always wanted to sing with Jacks. '' Said Carlos giving me his adorable smile making me smile.

James shook his head more excited than anything to become famous while Kendall crossed his arms over his athletic torso with a knowing smile.

I was posting alongside the boys with an almost pleading look and raised my arms towards Gustavo. '' Gustavo, I really worked hard on this song. It means a lot to me. I can't sing with the first cute singer who comes. ''

We all watched Gustavo at this point as we all expected his response very carefully and honestly I was praying to the heavens that he would accept the deal.

'' Hm, let me think. '' Gustavo took his chin in his hand in thought before looking at us with his famous invisible look. '' NO! ''

I raised my arms in exasperation with Kendall before following the producer through the studio. At least until he entered his office before shutting himself in.

'' GUSTAVO! '' I screamed in annoyance as I hit my fist against the door before releasing an exasperated sigh.

I made my way back into the recording studio where the boys apparently tried Kelly to change the producer's state of mind and I rolled my eyes before letting myself fall heavily against the red sofa with a scowl.

'' But it's her song. '' I heard Logan challenged before being quickly followed by others.

'' I'm sorry, boys, but he don't want changed his mind. '' Apologized brown before walking in my direction. '' I think you can go to the Palm Woods now. We'll call you when we have found your partner, Jacks. ''

I rolled my eyes open on brunette with a slight attitude before getting up in exasperation and get my business off the ground in a hurry. I struggled a bit with my bag since everything seemed done to ruin my good mood today and growled in irritation until I felt a cautious hand on my shoulder.

'' Hey, what made you this bag ? ''

I glanced in my eyelashes over my shoulder and forced a smile on my lips at the sight of understanding and gentle look of Carlos. '' It seems that today is just done to annoy me. ''

''Really ? Yet you seemed rather happy this morning. '' Sneered the Latin with a wink making me sniff at the memory.

Eventually my bag is properly closed this time and I threw it over my shoulder before turning to brown. '' Don't remind me. ''

'' Oh, I doubt it will leave soon. '' Carlos replied by hitting his helmet before flashing me his teasing smile. '' Katie took a video. ''

'' Yeah, about that, I think I found my purpose for this afternoon. '' I said with a smile before giving a look at the trio spirit to complain about the decision to Gustavo. '' I'll take advantage of their inattention to make a getaway. You cover for me ? ''

Carlos jumped almost in place in the heat before getting to attention. '' Got it, Jacks. ''

I giggled slightly at the pace of the Latin before quickly walking out of the room before making my way to the elevator.

'' There is no question that my sister sings with a boy more hot than me, is that clear ? '' James said with a face quite serious collecting bored looks of Logan and Kendall.

'' It's not the most important, James. '' Grumbled Logan in trouble.

James gave him an incredulous look before signing for itself. '' Oh yes, and what could be more important than ... THAT? ''

'' Oh, I don't know. '' Adds Logan mine pretending to think before jumping in exasperation. '' Maybe that Jacks will sing a love song with a boy ? ''

'' What's wrong ? '' Carlos Effected with an expression of lost puppy. '' If she would have sung with Kendall, she would also sang with a boy. ''

James pointed Carlos agree before suddenly frowning eyebrows on Kendall menacingly. '' Wait, why do you want to sing a love song to my sister ? ''

'' I will not sing a love song for Jacks. I just ... ''

''Oh yes ? What is wrong with my sister ? '' The James suddenly stopped getting protector.

Kendall frowned in disbelief and annoyance before moving forward on the group. '' Jacks is fine. But ... oh hell, why should I even explain. You know all the guys that if Jacks will sing with a guy so we don't know what will happen. ''

Logan signed immediately toward Kendall in agree. '' He's right. James, imagine if you had to sing a song of love with a pretty girl. What would you do ?''

'' Well, that's obvious. I would do her discover what having the chance of dating James Dia ... '' rambled brown before suddenly his eyes widen in realization and let out a small cry of horror.

Logan nodded knowingly before turning to Kendall. '' We must stop it. ''

The boys had tried to think of a way to stop the duo by all means only, it seemed they had found nothing. And it already been a week.  
The only comforting given was that Kelly seemed to put considerable time to complete the application and according to Gustavo winks gave it their when they approached the subject before them, they suspected that she helped them.

Now they had just found the perfect plan.

'' So you still don't know with whom Gustavo will make you sing? '' Asked Camille our couch and I put our empty popcorn bowl on the counter before throwing her a nervous glance over my shoulder.

''Well … ''

The look of brown flew in achieving and she almost jumped on site in excitement. '' Wait, you know who that is ? Why did not you tell me ? ''

'' I don't really know for sure. '' Me I hastened to answer, leaning against the counter before shrug my shoulders. '' But I might have heard some names here and there during one of their conversations.''

Just like I said this, the door to our apartment seemed flew open and I turned my head toward the sound just to see the boys get their entries in curiosity.

'' Heard what, in what ? '' Repeated Logan having obviously caught that some bits of our conversation and I gave a look at Camille in the query.

For some reason, she hastened to turn to boys now suspicious our silence. '' Nothing! It's not important. Jacks, you come ? The movie will start. ''

I merely shrug my shoulders since the strange reactions in the the Brown was not a discovery and walked me to the sofa before sitting down beside her.

'' What you looking at ? '' Asked Kendall as he sat next to me by picking a wrist popcorn soon followed by the other three.

I gave an eyebrow raised in the direction of Camille as she looked at the boy sit each their towers around us. She looked back at me and shrugged as she picked up the remote.

'' We don't really know. '' I answered myself taking a wrist popcorn prompting suspicious looks of boys.

Logan looked Camille and me in confusion. '' I thought you'd say that the film was going to start ? ''

Camille widened her eyes in panic before letting a giggle as she sought a movie about to begin.

Fortunately for her, Katie was soon to break into the apartment before making her way to direct us to our view on the couch. '' What are you doing ? ''

'' Watching TV? '' I replied uncertain as I gave a confused look on Camille corner.

'' Oh cool! '' Exclaimed the brunette before literally jump on her brother and me to get a place.

I gave a look to Katie like Kendall muttered wearily before putting my arm around her waist while her legs rested on her brother. '' Seriously, Katie ? ''

'' Shut up, idiot. '' Replied the brunette before giving me a look under the lashes. '' Well you plan to watch something or what ? ''

'' Uh, yeah ... '' I took Camille remote since she seemed unable to look at anything and chose the chain MTV.

I turned to the big screen without interest when suddenly the voice of a familiar presenter entered the apartment.

'' Warning, friends, it'll rock! It's an exclusive. The pop-tiger always gets what he wants and now we have a great info on the new Diamond of pop. And yes, you heard me, it's the small protected of Gustavo Rocque as we speak. Jacks Diamond! ''

All the attention was found on me in a moment while I leaned on the screen in utter confusion.

'' In fact, the information already circulating on the internet and it certainly promise a hit. The diamond of Pop will record a duet with the star and aspiring idol of young girls. The great Dak Zevon. ''

'' WHAT! '' Barked boys together I left literally dropped the bowl of popcorn in disbelief while Camille turned to me in shock.

'' Dak Zevon? The real Dak Zevon! '' Exclaimed Katie jumping to her feet before pulling me up to make me jump with her in excitement. '' You will sing with Dak Zevon! Dak Zevon, JACKS! ''

'' Dak Zevon? '' Repeated Camille forcing me to give her a panicked look on brown while Katie always revolved around me.

The boys all had the shocked expressions when the ringing of my phone rang in the air. I quickly stopped the brunette excited before quickly open my email to see Gustavo message asking me to instantly go to the studio. He even brought a limousine for the occasion.  
I put instantly my eyes on Camille putting away my phone in the back pocket of my jeans clear before running into my room leaving the other totally confused about my haste.

I recovered my pair of maroon vans under my bed before hopping quickly slip back into the living room. '' Sorry, Camillle but we will have to push, I have to go immediately to the studio. Gustavo has even brought a limo. ''

'' What ? '' Exclaimed James stood up leaving me barely give it a glance as I run right on our apartment door.

The boys looked Jacks literally flee through their apartment before turning to Camille to her intervention. '' Wait, Jacks! I want an autograph from Dak. ''

Brown also made her way through the apartment and Logan instantly jumped up in disbelief. '' An autograph? Why ?''

'' Uh, hello, do you view the boy? '' Katie Intervened with a serious expression again.

The boys let go of being annoyed grunt like brown raise an eyebrow in question before turning to her brother as he stood up abruptly. '' Well, what are we waiting for ? Let's go to the studio! ''

Camille had just had time to catch me before I entered my limo and I had jerked me like I was bombarded by tons of photographers and reporters waiting for confirmation.  
I let a painful groan as Camille fell full weight on me on the floor of the limo and was soon pushing out of me.

'' Dak Zevon. Jacks, you're sang with Dak Zevon. '' Camille repeated dreamily and I soon to slam my finger in her face.

'' Returns on earth! '' I grumbled with boredom before leaving my phone from my pocket to the sensation of vibration.

 **GRUMPYCAT :** Dak Zevon, eh ?

I let another annoyed grunt now before typing a quick response. '' Great, now the whole world knows. ''

'' Who else knows ? '' Asked Camille leaning on me before watching me carefully. '' Wait, why you don't even seem surprised ? ''

'' Do you remember when I told you that I might have heard a name or two ? '' I replied sarcastically and brown eyes widened in its realization. '' Remember now ? ''

I rolled my eyes before turning my attention on my keyboard to meet Alec.

 **SKATEGIRL20:** Don't make a fuss! I feel I will not particularly enjoy this collaboration. I just had my first paparazzi riot !

'' I can know why you make that face ? '' Camille Intervened in the interrogation. '' You're going to record a duet with the idol of all teenagers. ''

I turned my head at once to brown with a flat look. '' I never wanted to record a duet with him. Plus, we have still done nothing and the world already speaks. I made almost run over by a horde of journalists at the hotel. ''

'' Hm ... and then they say I'm the dramatic actress here. '' Camille retorted with a sniff giving me the finger pointing with a warning air the rolling of the eyes. '' You knew this would happen Jacks. ''

'' Yes, but after the boys. '' I replied in a hurry. '' They started before me. I thought I could manage once I saw how things went for them. ''

The ringing of my phone called me again and I instantly lowered my eyes on my screen.

 **GRUMPYCAT :** Oucth! It remains you to change identities and move to Guantanamo. Where then, I advise you to take garlic with you. Lots of garlic ! : D

I let a sniff amused despite my mood before reaching my arm to Camille as she leaned over to read over my shoulder. '' It's not a bad idea, you know. A bit extreme but ... ''

'' Very funny. '' I grumbled striking brunette with my shoulder before rolling my eyes with a smile in spite of myself.

''See ! You smile. '' Teased the actress with a knowing wink before suddenly turning back to our door as the car stopped.

I could already see a person outraged mass around us while Traction car trying to make his way to, despite his imposing size. The bodyguard opened the door for us and Camille went out first before I followed quickly.  
Traction protected us of vultures journalists as they kept pushing against the other bodyguard by asking lots of questions all the stronger as each other and I had to put my hand over my eyes to protect me from stunning flashes.

'' CLOSE THE DOORS! CLOSE THE DOORS! '' Exclaimed Kelly quickly making her way towards us and I gave a glance over my shoulder just to widen my eyes to the immense crowd of reporters outside the doors stick to try to get my best cliche.

'' This is crazy. '' I exclaimed me towards Kelly as she guided us to the elevator.

Brunette just shook her head seeming more stressed than ever before quickly pressed the button leading to the first floor. '' Dak is already here. But I had told Gustavo to refuse the offer of Dak agent. ''

'' What gives ? '' I asked along with Camille before giving a passing glance at the brunette in a bad feeling.

Kelly gave me a look of apprehension before quickly making her way out of the elevator. '' Gustavo will explain everything. ''

I was trying to catch up after Kelly, but she was fast enough for a woman heel. I walked right to Gustavo office and exploded with a bang with his door just to go back to the view of Dak and his agent.

'' Jacks! My little protected! '' Called out Gustavo a blandly reminded me of the one he had used on Nicole the day we arrived. '' Come here! ''

'' I want to know what happens! Now! '' Barked I crossing my arms over my chest before slightly Camille hit in the ribs with her shocked expression before the singer.

Speaking of the latter, he rose from his seat before stopping in front of me with a smile that I would call charming. '' Enchant to meet you, Jacks. I'm Dak Zevon. ''

'' So-I don't know. '' I sniffed by hitting his hand off before I stand on Gustavo. '' When do you go tell me that you had chosen for my song ? Before or after recording? ''

'' Wait, it's you who composed? '' Intervened again brown patting me seriously on the system at this stage.

I turned abruptly to the brown and gave him a withering look. '' Why would you pose a problem ? ''

Brown seemed to recede under my brilliance and Gustavo hastened to stand together Camille joined me to hold me back.

'' Should the excuse, she does not yet know good manners. ''

'' I'm not one of your dogs! '' I lashed exacerbated.

'' Jacks, calm down. '' Intervened Kelly stationing herself at my side in a hurry. '' You're actually doing a crisis. ''

I threw a burst immediately on brown but still took a deep breath to calm down. '' Very well. Will someone be kind enough to tell me what is really going on ? ''

Kelly sat me in front of Gustavo while Zak took his place alongside his agent with an apologetic look in my direction.

Kendall made a brief stop at the sight of a ton of journalist at the entrance of the studio and turned breathless to his sister and the other three. '' But what's that ? ''

'' Worse, how Jacks perhaps more famous than me? '' Said James in horror.

Logan flashed a deep frown before hitting the big brown behind the head. '' Easy. She will sing with the idol of all the girls of America. ''

'' And they form the most beautiful couples of all teenage famous. '' Dream Katie instantly receiving bursts of four boys. '' Well what? What you hink what will happen ? ''

'' NOT THAT ! '' Replied simultaneously the four boys before Logan turned to them. '' What do we do now? Because in case you have not noticed we can't enter. ''

'' All this is your fault! '' Yelled suddenly James pointing Kendall in annoyance. '' If you would have found a plan to sing as agreed with Jacks, well, I would not have to have this Dak Zevon as brother of law. Seriously, he's not even as good as me. ''

'' You had to sing this song with Jacks! '' Katie repeated in disbelief before hitting him strongly behind the head. '' Idiot! ''

'' Ouch! '' Moaned the blond, rubbing the back of his head before turning to James. '' How it has even become my fault ? ''

'' In fact, the question that interests me most is why Katie thinks you're an idiot when she was already planning the wedding of Jacks, there are just two minutes. '' Intervened Logan turning with three other towards the brunette.

Carlos frowned on engineering in confusion before shaking his head. '' You sure you don't instead focus on how to get into the studio ? ''

Katie chose Carlos intervention to save herself and pointed to agree. James, Logan and Kendall straightened themselves with looks heard before looking again journalists fight against the windows.

'' She should be spirited to panic. '' Kendall said in a tone softer and concerned arousing the attention of his sister.

'' Of course she is. This is Jacks. '' Agreed Logan before leaning his head in reflection. '' What do you think is going on up there ? ''

'' WHAT YOU WANT US DO TO ? ''

Honestly, I seriously wondered if Gustavo had not lost his mind this time. In any case, I certainly was close to losing my own. The more I listened the contract terms that Gustavo had signed for the recording and promotion of this song and I was sorry for having even show.  
Not only should I register with Dak. Not that I have anything against the actor, in fact he seemed the only one on my side here but also have to play the fake couples before the camera until the media frenzy around us calmed. Once completed the promotion, Gustavo would write a song that would describe breaking our am-called "relationship" to announce to the public.  
In other words, they simply wanted something hypocritical and wrong about a song that represented my deepest feelings.  
Oh and to top it all, is what I mentioned made the only ones who will know about this arrangement would be Gustavo's agent Dak, Dak and myself? Yeah, because even Kelly was not aware.

'' Honestly, this song is great. And I would be really happy to do a collaboration with Jacks.''Intervened Dak making me look at him in puzzlement as to where he was going. '' But I did not force her to do something she is not comfortable with. Even less if it bothers me just as much. ''

'' But ... ''

'' I say no! '' Dak rose from his seat to give a firm look on his agent before turning to me. '' I'm really sorry. If you really want to do this duet without its terms ... then you'll know where to find me. ''

He handed me what I assumed to be his calling card letting me look slightly stunned before biting the inside of my cheek in uncertainty.

I looked from the direction of the lift over my shoulder before I got up suddenly and clapped my hands flat on the desk Gustavo. '' You will certainly owe myself! ''

The producer frowned in confusion and I don't even waiting a minute longer before to rush in through the corridor running to catch the singer. I noticed his agent about to enter the elevator after him and I thought him quickly before pulling through his shirt to take his place before pressing with all my strength on the button to go down.  
The doors closed on the agent of Dak and Gustavo who had just arrived seeming about to explode and I hurried to reach the emergency button to stop the elevator.

'' But what are you doing ? '' Cried Dak in shock before turning to me with his eyes shut as before I was going to hit him.

I stood a moment in confusion before raising an eyebrow in question. '' No, you what are you doing? ''

'' You're not going to throw at me or hit me as its hysterical fans ? '' He asked, seeming genuinely scared at the mere thought before opening one eye to check my expression.

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes before turning to against the cold wall. '' Listen, I'll be honest with you. This song is very personal. It speaks … ''

'' From your feelings. '' Me interrupted brown, opening his eyes in mild suspicion. '' Who are always news, is not it ? ''

I slapped my hands together by signing with my lips puckered before letting a chuckle tense. '' The worst thing is that I wanted to sing there with the boy on which I have written. ''

'' It sounds pretty messed up. '' Commented Dak making me throw him a glow under my lashes.

'' Yeah, well, my life is kind of complicated. '' I replied with annoyance before blast into space.

There was a heavy silence between us before a sudden burst of laughter male called me. I raised my eyes from the ground to watch the actor and furrowed my eyebrows when I saw him laughing.

'' What's so funny ? ''

'' I just realized that you literally threw my agent outside the elevator before blocking us in full descent. '' Explained he making me laugh in spite of myself to my madness before raising my shoulder with an expression of excuse. '' Even if we don't do this duet together, I certainly would remember you, Jacks. ''

I threw my head against the smooth metal walls before watching the boy in front of me as he copied my position. '' I think we should do this duet together. ''

'' Really? '' If Dak surprised with a raised eyebrow. '' And what is the lucky one ? ''

I gave an incredulous look on the actor to his request before talking a little more darkly as I wanted.'' As I say in the song, he already has someone he wants and that I would never be her. ''

'' I'm sorry. '' Dak said making me break my brilliance to watch in utter confusion. '' For what it's worth, you really seem like a girl all boys want to date. A little scary and crazy on the banks ... ''

I giggled at that one as he cocked his head to the side to stare at me more carefully before letting his thoughtfully and replaced with an honest smile. '' But a great girl. ''

'' Yeah, about that ... I'm sorry I yelled at you when I arrived. '' Me I apologized to my turn with a slight grimace.

'' I think I would have been equally upset had I learned that I would be working with an artist on TV.''

I raised a finger in warning and cocked my head to the side. '' In fact, I was annoyed that I had to attack me with a paparrazi pack. ''

'' Seriously? '' Sneered the brown in disbelief. '' You know it's a bit the major drawback of our business. ''

'' There are still some months I was a simple girl from Minnesota now I'm attacked by journalists and my face appear on television in the side of Dak Zevon! '' I wide my eyes in a drama about his name before joining in his laughter.

'' So what do we do now? '' He looked at the ceiling since the emergency lights had triggered before turning to me.

I shrugged my shoulders in mind before sitting down on the floor. '' They must surely be about to call the emergency service. If it's not already. We could all as well get to know each other since we will work together a lot in the coming weeks. ''

'' So you agree ? '' Exclaimed the actor by copying my position and I nodded my head in my direction. '' In that case, let's go. ''

* * *

 **So a little change on the career of Jacks ! And yeah, she's famous now ! And she will sing with the great Dak Zevon !**

 **I really have to admit that I'm glad that production took Kendall instead of Curt Hansen to play the role of Kendall ! Um, do what I have to say that even make sense ? Yeah, I'm not sure ^^**

 **But anyway, until next chapter friends ;)**

 **Xxo Love is weekness**


	16. I don't like your girlfriend

_Avril Lavigne-I don't like your girlfriend !_

It turned out that it took more than an hour to Gustavo and Dak agent to get us out of the elevator and in this short time, I had learned enough information on the singer for that he was going to be a very good friend.  
Gustvo was ecstatic when we told him that we will do this duet together. So ecstatic that he still thought we would go through all the media plan. That did not happen, of course.  
In fact, the only condition imposed Dak and I had to record this duet was to do it our own way. Obviously, his agent and Gustavo had wanted to discuss but I quickly learned that you did not say no to Dak Zevon. He was certainly a valuable asset in the world of the famous.  
Speaking of fame, my side did was certainly not diminished in the coming weeks. Let alone months, every time I opened a magazine, it seemed that I finally find my photo alongside Dak or anything crazy.  
Brown and I had several meeting to talk about the duo and he gave me the free time. He knew what that song meant to me and therefore, decided to let me take any decisions on it.  
Well, all that which corresponded to Gustavo expectations anyway.

Another one to my popularity and my collaboration was James rejoiced. Apparently having a famous sister made him someone famous and he was happy to spend more time with me to be photographed in magazines.  
I also organized a meeting between Katie and Dak but it seems that the brunette was not as euphoric as she had been at the beginning. An aversion she shared with her brother, Logan and Carlos.

They all seemed against this duo and James probably would if he would not benefit as much from my popularity.  
However, I certainly had not lost that I was on my way and I always took advantage of the things of everyday life. In fact, it was probably the things I loved most in my life.

As this test example.

Check, check. Next question ? Check ! Is this duty was really too easy ?

I finished the last question with a final smile on my lips before lifting my head to look around to see who else had finished. Apparently I was the only one. Kendall, Carlos and James were still in the process of working hard. As for Logan, he seemed to get through this test as he always did. In other words, in pure relaxation.

I put my pen on my desk, lifting my eyes to the ceiling in thought before grinning like an idiot at the idea of my project this afternoon. I would finally see Alec after weeks without seeing and I was really excited to just relax and hang around the rink as before.  
The ice began to seriously miss me and the big brown more. Not to mention that I really needed his dose of vaccine "free of Kendall."  
I could quietly watch the evolution of his relationship with Jo as just helpless spectator and I began to saturate.  
The only thing that forced me to spend time with the band was my love for them. And God, what am I not doing in the name of friendship. I mean, they were dripping sap of love and miserable while I stayed in my corner.  
The only thing that had brought me some comfort was that Katie seemed also shared my revulsion against the blonde. For what reason, I don't really know but she did not like her and that was all that mattered to me.  
Indeed, it seemed that we were the only ones to have something against the blonde since everyone seemed to love and cherish. Camille had even started spending a lot more time with her than with me.  
Although I had to admit that it was probably because of the fact that I spent most of my time sharing between the studio and our apartment.

I got up abruptly, picking up my copy as the bell rang and rushed me toward Miss. Collins. The surprising Miss. Collins and the rest of the students as they seemed just put their pencils and I gave an innocent smile on the blonde teacher.

'' Grand duty here, Miss. Collins. I especially liked the part about the cold war but ... '' I said in a rambling hike before pointing out over my shoulder. '' I have to go. So … ''

'' Jacks! '' I was a break in my ascension to the exit and crossed curious eyes of boys, Camille and Jo before turning to . '' Take your copies to you and remember not we all meet tonight for the graduation celebration.''

All of the small amount of students in the room began to moan boredom unlike boys who seemed relatively confused as I just jumped from one foot to the other in impatience. I honestly don't really care about this end of year party. I was not going to go there anyway. Alec and I planned to spend the whole day together and I'd never really worry schools festive anyway.

However, I noticed Kendall hand up and I knew I don't would probably like what followed. '' Miss. Is it that there would be no way to do something more ... cool for our end of year party ? ''

'' An evening where they could dance. '' James suggested in approving giving me want to hit my head against a wall like all students began to acquiesce in excitement.

It was worse than I thought.

'' An evening where they could slow dance ! '' Said Logan by signing James in agreement.

'' An evening where they could slow dancing with our riders. '' Continued Carlos in an excited jump and this time I could not keep from hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand.

I turned immediately to Miss Collins in the hope that she just refuse it did not count on my legendary luck. '' Well we had never done dancing so far as we are a very small class . But if a boy band willing to undertake to organize all that, I agree. ''

I watched all of our class exclaim in joy and enthusiasm with a disgusted look before quickly shaking my head and resume my walk toward the exit.

Only, it seems that my luck was still so bad as I soon feel a pair of arms around my biceps stopping in the middle of Palm Woods lobby.I cast a wary eye on the boring author of my break and nearly rolled my eyes at the sight of the mischievous smile of Camille. '' Hey, JD, where do you go like that ? ''

'' JD? Seriously, Camille? '' I replied obviously avoiding her question before stepping aside to let other students out without hit us. '' What do you want ? ''

'' What ? I was just trying a new nickname. After all, you're my best friend and best friends have nicknames for each other. '' Hiking Camille avoiding the real reason she had cornered me. '' Oh, you know this shirt really go away good ! I mean, it's so ... ''

I realized too late that the brunette had shot me and instantly furrowed my eyebrows in trying to fight against her grip as I spotted Jo and Stephanie and a group of girls were sitting. '' Camille, let me go! Camille! ''

'' Oh come on, it'll be fun. '' Pleaded the brunette keeping to drag me along. '' I miss hanging out with you. ''

'' Yeah, well, not me. '' I grumbled under my breath before displaying a fake smile as she forced me to sit on the chair in front of the girls. '' You'll own me. ''

'' Jacks, you seemed rather pressed enough. You have an appointment with Dak ? '' Commented Jo with glance I assumed was supposed to be an accomplice and I turned my head slowly to Camille with a deadly brilliance.

The brunette instantly dropped slightly nervous laugh, shrugging her shoulders in innocence and I raised my eyes before my phone out of my pocket hoping to drown their boring conversation.

However, it seems that Jo was giving personal mission to annoy me now. '' So ... how's life for you now? ''

'' Very well. '' I replied tersely without even bothering to raise my eyes from my game before growling to the sensation of a sudden in my ribs causing me to immediately take a shine on Camille before forcing my attention to Jo. '' And you? ''

''Oh good. Really very good. In fact, I wanted to know if ... ''

'' Great. '' The I interrupted with fake interest as I rose from my place clearly tired of this loss of time before trying to walk away from the group watching me now with shocked looks.

The key word in that sentence was "trying" because I did not even move a muscle that Camille hastened to remember me by distorting a laugh as before I had made a joke of some sort forcing girls to do the same.

I gave a look at Camille immediately annoyed and pulled her embrace, murmuring in her direction.'' Let me go where I ... I cry! Yeah, I'll scream. ''

'' And acting even weirder than you already are ? '' Camille replied in a whisper thinking have the upper hand on this one but I soon to lean my head to the side with a knowing look.

'' You really think I would stop at that ? ''

The brunette grimaced immediately knowing that I had probably right before opening her mouth to answer definitely a smart remark only the silly voice Jo called me in spite myself. '' That's Kendall. He'll probably ask me to be his date. ''

I glared skull of the blonde in exasperation before quickly see my eyes on Camille as she pinched my arm. '' Ouch, that hurts! ''

'' And you're too obvious! '' Hissed brown before turning in haste as Kendall paused before Jo forcing me to watch their interaction stupid again. '' Smiles! Jacks, smiled! ''

'' Go to hell! '' I hissed between my teeth as I stuck the most hypocritical smile on my lips as I could manage.

I could feel Kendall look at me with a strange look at my smile obviously too wide before he shrugged in indifference and turned to Jo. However, Logan still seemed secure Camille and me with a pensive look like this he knew we were on to something.

'' Hey, Jo! I have something to ask you. '' Said the blond clapping his hands before signing the blonde in hesitation. '' You'd like to go to the store and ask us to provide chips for tonight ? ''

I let go instantly a laugh before quickly hide in cough like Camille punched me in the ribs. Finally, the brunette was right, it was pretty funny to hang out with them. Camille seemed to read through my sarcastic thoughts and she gave me a flat look with annoyance that I was content to smile mischievously.

Only, it seemed that my boring day was just getting better as Jo nodded her head visibly disappointed. '' Ah, of course, Kendall and uh ... that's it? That's the only question you wanted to ask me? ''

I rolled my eyes at the blonde as she blinked towards the blonde giving me sick before turning my attention to Kendall. The latter seemed obviously not enter her flirtation yet so obvious and I let a wicked smile on my lips as he just destroy again her expectations by simply asking her to take drinks.

I hid my best laugh this time as I turned to Camille that showed a bored now. '' It was great, I had a great time but now I will go. See you.''

This time, the brunette not held me back as I pressed the steps toward the elevator with a smile still on my lips. Honestly, it was in this kind of moment I loved the slow mind of Kendall. He could be the one that came with most plans, there was still a boy and expectations of girls were still large for him. Not that I really understand why Jo kept so that he ask her. After all, they were practically together, right ?  
But I could be wrong. I really was not the standard type of a girl and I don't really know anything about relationships. I had always learned to think like boys about it. Well, aside drooling, harass, and that sort of thing. That was specific to boys.

'' Hey, Jacks, what's up with the wicked smile? '' Asked Katie's kitchen counter as I made my entry into the apartment.

Jennifer looked up from her flat to wipe the issue of her daughter and I just shrugged my shoulders, smiling wider. '' Oh, nothing. Just your brother destroy small stupid expectations of Jo. ''

'' Jacks! '' Jennifer called out in a surprised tone as I hit my fist with Katie's taking place on the stool next to her. '' Why such a thing would make you smile ? ''

I shared an incredulous look with Katie before returning to her mother answering the same time. '' Because we don't like her ? ''

'' Katie! '' Jennifer scolded really surprise this time.

I merely shrug my shoulders nonchalantly before signing to my cell in the direction of Katie as I jumped back on my feet. '' I have to get Alec to the rink. So ... see you later. ''

I was soon on my way toward my room completely unaware of the sound of the little brown to me.'' I don't like him either. ''

Jennifer looked at her younger daughter with a raised eyebrow at her last remark before crossing her arms on her chest with a knowing look. '' I can see what you're up to , girl ? ''

'' Me ? Nothing. '' Katie exclaimed with an air of false inoncent before folding under the persistent gaze of her mother. '' They are just not meant to be together. ''

'' I don't think Jacks and this boy are together, Katie. '' Remembered her mother slightly confused as to where wanted to go to her daughter. '' Plus, what makes you say that ? Rather, he seems like a good boy for me. ''

'' And you don't think another nice guy who would be best for her ? '' Asked the brunette with a slight attitude.

Jennifer frowned immediately her eyebrows in thought before turning her gaze still confused about her daughter.

Katie just sighed accepting the plate sandwich her mother handed her. She did not know how things would happened but she knew for sure she would not give up her idea of bringing together two people who relied heavily for it. Jacks was like a sister to Katie as she can remember, the brunette had always been part of her life. She remembered that she had been a period when she was younger she did not leave the brown one second. She even lived in Diamond for the total of six months. Only it was all she could bear before exploding in the reign of Brooke Diamond.

The fact is that Kendall deserved to have a girlfriend who looked like him and could always make him smile like Jacks did. At least that was what Katie thought. She knew not much in relation teenagers and she found it disgusting most of the time but she knew one thing for it was to meet her brother and Jacks.

I ended up pulling my new shirt wide and slightly colored neckline on my khaki skinny jeans raw before taking a long necklace military style sheet around my neck before observing my reflection in the mirror for a moment. That might do it. I looked like me and I was not particularly overdressed.  
I was pulling my hair out of my shirt and my collar on my back before returning me to get my brown gladiator sandals. I adjusted the straps on the top of my feet before sit up and grab a small bag to finish my outfit and my gym bag when I noticed the light on my phone telling me that I had a message.  
I rested my bag on the floor in curiosity and walked to my bedside table to get my iPhone before unlocking it.

 **GRUMPYCAT :** We're not going to meet this afternoon. The LA Kings hockey team reserve the rink this afternoon. See you tonight ? Dinner and a movie at home at 7 o'clock;)

A disappointed pout settled on my face after reading his message but I knew I could not really be. The number of times I had to cancel were almost incalculable.  
However this did not prevent that we would make our friendship and the idea of a film was as better than nothing. I sent him a quick answer before my new path to the counter.

I pulled my shoulder bag and placed it on the counter along with my phone. '' Well, well, looks like I just need to find an activity for this afternoon. ''

''Really ? What is your past to go to the rink, sweetheart? '' Asked Jennifer seeming genuinely concerned while Katie seemed to show a slight smirk making me give her a curious look.

However, I was content to shrug my shoulders in indifference and turned me toward Jennifer. '' The LA Kings have booked the rink this afternoon so Alec and I will meet tonight in his place to watch a movie . Finally, if it's well with you mama. Knight? ''

'' Of couse ... ''

'' MOM! '' The Katie suddenly interrupted with a burst making us jump and immediately I turned to Katie in perplexity.

'' What is it? '' I asked with confusion and the brunette seemed to look everywhere except to us in a hurry.

Apparently I was the only one to be out of the loop as Jennifer merely give a sharp look at her daughter before turning to me. '' Anyway, of course you ca ... ''

'' Mom, I need you. '' Kendall suddenly intervened by the front door making me moan in frustration as Jennifer had again been cut while Katie literally sighed in relief making me give her even more suspicious look. '' Tonight is the final party year. I beg you, will you be our chaperon ? ''

Jennifer thought was mine before nodding transporting the clean plates in front of us before giving me a look. '' Oh, but you will not be able to go, Jacks. ''

'' I know. '' Me I exclaimed excitedly before nodding my head, waving my arms. '' That is precisely why I still need your agreement. ''

'' What do you mean you don't come. '' Kendall said with a deep frown. ''You have to come, it's our year end party. ''

'' Yeah, uh, I think you would have had more chance to convince me to come to the party livened up by Bitters. '' I replied sarcastically before raising my shoulders. '' Plus, I already something expected. Something for which Mama. Knight has yet to give me her consent ? ''

Jennifer seemed about to answer me again only Katie was soon intervene again in a hurry. '' You know what, Mom ? You should bring someone to the party. ''

Jennifer's reaction was such that I forgot my annoyance with Katie and looked at the redhead with wide as she suddenly dropped the stack of plate in her hands before giggling signing Katie.

'' Ah! Ah, that's funny, that. I take someone to your year-end party. '' Repeated Jennifer raising heard Kendall and Katie looks while I shrugged my shoulders towards the woman. '' It was a joke, right ? No ! Chaperon. I would just be your chaperone. Okay. And Jacks, you can go. ''

I pumped my fist in excitement collecting strange looks of Kendall while Katie sighed heavily in defeat. '' They never told you that you talk too much sometimes. ''

'' I think it's your favorite remark about me. '' Kendall adds with a teasing smile before leaning over the counter in front of us more seriously. '' Katie, the last mom appointment when was that ? ''

'' According to the archives? '' Said the brunette before resuming sarcastically. '' When I was three years old. ''

Kendall immediately nodded with that famous smile indicating that he had a plan in mind and I got up quickly challenging the attention of brothers and sisters. '' You seem to have a great post noon perspective so uh ... I'll just ... leave you. ''

I quickly made my way to the front door only I did not even have time to reach that Kendall and Katie were already in my way. I rolled my eyes instinctively before crossing my arms over my chest expectantly.

'' You can't leave us like this! '' Exclaimed Kendall with this incredulous smile. '' Come on, Jacks. You have to help us on this one then! ''

'' Besides, you said you had to find an activity to take care this afternoon and what better way to help us find a date for our mother? '' Katie summed up with this inoncent smile making me look with platitude.

'' And if I just wanted to be free of your crazy shots enjoying the pool or the park Palm Woods would do for this one day? '' Retorted I, with slight annoyance.

Katie rolled her eyes before snorting derisively. '' Phew, that would do something as mundane? ''

I gave a warning look on the brunette before glance at Kendall as he hastened to post my side before putting his arm around my shoulder and caught me in his side.

''C'mon, Jacks. You know you want it. '' Teased dirty blonde with that famous smile dimples. '' It'll be like old times. Kendall and Jacks against the whole world! ''

I gave him an incredulous look not believing that he was daring to say something as lame before shaking my head. '' I agree to help you if you never repeat that! It was horrible.''

'' You're the best! '' Cried the blonde hugging me more into his side making me lift my eyes while I was enjoying the hug before turning to the agreement of a slight clearing of the throat.

I detached myself quickly at the sight of the look of Katie and hurried to fill the silence. '' So what's your plan ? ''

Both Knight stared with blank expressions telling me they did not plan before looking at me expectantly. I pinched the bridge of my nose already knowing that I would regret before taking them by the sleeves of their shirt.

'' Oh, oh, oh! '' Grumbled the two as I was pulling them through the elevator to the Palm Woods lobby before quickly taking place in front of the computer station. '' What are you doing ? ''

'' Shhht! Watch and learn! '' I said as I quickly typed a dating website in the search engine.

Kendall read by signing the screen to Katie with an approving nod. '' I knew you were the best Jacks. ''

Profile immediately appeared on the screen alerting Katie as she leaned over my shoulder to read. '' There's one! ''

'' Princecharming75. '' Kendall commented with an expression impressed.

''He is a lawyer. fighter pilot and Olympic champion in the hammer throw. '' Katie described with an expression of approval making me watch them in disbelief.

I signed on the screen to try to get their attention. '' That does not sound too false to be true for you ?''

'' No! '' Replied the two in unison, looking at me as before I had two heads and I was content to cross my arms over my chest as Kendall instructed Katie to take my place to write an invitation to man mystery.

I stood on the side slightly amused by it all when a familiar exclamation resounded throughout the Palm Woods lobby before Bitters came out of his office dressed in a law suit, wearing a flying helmet and holding a hammer in his handcuffed hands.

''Uncle Bitters to a meeting tonight ! ''

I literally shook with laughter at this stage as Kendall pounced on Katie telling her to cancel before I turn to the duo as Bitters back to his office in disappointment.

'' Don't say it! '' Me warns Kendall a sigh making me smile even wider as he leaned on the chair Katie.

'' That's the plan B? '' Asked the brunette.

Kendall looked at me expectantly and I shrugged my shoulders once uncertain doing sigh again. '' I know nothing. It's not like these hot doctors running the streets. ''

Just like that, a doctor horde passes through the entrance hall of the Palm Woods and I turned to the two with a knowing smile.

'' Ah so, it looks as yes. '' Kendall nodded, placing his arm around my shoulder in approval.

I shook my head before walking forward just to come to an abrupt halt with the other two as Mr. X literally jumped in front of us with his hand outstretched towards us. '' STOP! Stop immediately. And repeat exactly what I do. ''

He did some dance steps to the right with his hands behind his back before finishing with a pirouette and crossed his arms. I gave confused looks on Katie and Kendall before repeat just like the dancer with the other two.

'Extraordinary!' 'Exclaimed X crossing his arms as usual before disappearing as he had come.

It turned out that Plan B did not work as well as hoped. I stood to the side of Kendall watching Jennifer trying to get out a horde of desperate doctor for her attention to our apartment before she slammed the door in their face before turning to us with annoyance.

'' It's very kind of you three. In fact, Jacks I don't know how you even ended up in all this! '' Said Jennifer giving me a careful look as she remade her way to us before stopping next to us. '' But I'm perfectly capable find me someone alone. ''

'' It's not true. '' Simultaneously objected siblings while I merely shrug my shoulders with an expression of apology to the redhead.

'' Oh, come! '' Jennifer muttered wearily.

Kendall gave a pointed look at his mother. '' Mam. It's time to ask your novels in rose water and to live it yourself. ''

'' It's true, don't you rejuvenated. ''

I wide my eyes at the remark of Katie before her hitting the side while whistling through my teeth. '' Katie! ''

'' Well, if you insist. Find me ... '' said Jennifer looked around us looking for an escape before taking one of her novels in showing the great blond hair in the wind coverage such .''... Fabio supermodel! This is the man of my dreams, the love of my life, he and nobody else. ''

She ended her romantic description on a drier note as she literally threw the book in the chest of Kendall before quickly making her exit.

I let out a little sigh before quickly throw my heart on siblings knowingly. '' You're trying to find that Fabio, right? ''

'' Oh, no! '' Objected Katie raising looks of surprise of Kendall and me before she replied with a mischievous smile. '' We'll find it ! And you will help us. ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose, shaking my head as Kendall and Katie slapped in hand before letting go a little cry of surprise as Kendall grabbed my arm before dragging me with them in the hallway.  
I was content to follow after the two as I knew I did not really have anything else to do at this time when the ringing of my phone rang. Katie and Kendall immediately threw me glances over their shoulders to silence me and I rolled my eyes before quickly get my phone in their beckoning to move forward as I walked a little further in the lobby answer my call.

Katie sat on the seat in front of the Palm Woods computer prior to glance over her shoulder looking for Jacks. The brunette was currently in a corner by the door to the pool and seemed to play absently with the leaves of a palm tree. A smile seemed to linger on her lips as she spoke on the phone and the brunette could not help wrinkling her eyebrows in trouble as she turned her attention to the screen in search of the famous Fabio.

The search engine was soon to appear with all the information on Fabio and Katie sighed, pointing to the screen Kendall. '' Oh no. It looks like he has become super famous. Look! ''

Katie soon started a video of a pub for a grill suit jacket before sharing a strange look with her brother to the madness of this pub.

Kendall seemed to share her idea as he looked up to make eye contact with Jacks just to realize that she was not with them. '' Hey, where's Jacks ? ''

'' Over there! '' Muttered Katie signing the brunette still on the phone before shaking her fists in exasperation. '' I'm seriously starting to hate this guy, Alex! ''

'' Wait, she's with that jerk on the phone? '' Exclaimed Kendall narrowing his eyes on the brown on the other side of the room. '' I thought she no longer saw him since she was all the time busy singing with this other asshole Dak Zevon! ''

'' Yeah, well apparently yes so! Oh, and you want to know what's even better? '' Katie replied with sarcasm as she turned to her brother. '' She does not go to the party because she planned to go watch a movie from ALEX! ''

'' The what ? '' Barked Kendall before quickly turning back to the screen as the presenter announced that the first customer to become a premium Fabio will deliver to their jacket Grill.

He gave an uncertain glance at Jacks before turning to Katie and quickly typed on the keyboard to become a customer. He had to take care of the little time his mother problem then after that he would take care of Jacks.

''Yeah, I know. It's crazy, right ? '' Me I exclaimed into the phone in response to the question of Alec chuckled slightly before turning around. '' Yeah, see you tonight. 7 o'clock. No romantic comedy. Bye! ''

I ended the call with a smile on my lips before jumping three leap backwards at the sight of Katie and Kendall before me with their arms crossed over their chests and serious expressions.

'' Who was that on the phone? '' Asked me once Katie me with an expression reminiscent of a father scolding his daughter and I shrugged an eyebrow at the brunette before turning my eyes on Kendall.

'' So you found Fabio. It's awesome. I'll just go relax now. Bye! '' Exclaimed Me I trying to make an exit before not so subtle pucker my lips as I felt a pair of hands holding. '' What else? ''

Kendall and Katie seemed exchanged a look that only included two before turning to me. '' We still have need of you. ''

I was content to sigh in response to signs as they pulled me back into their tows for the elevator.

Kendall quickly pressed the button for our floor before lean slightly toward me. '' Then Jacks! Uh ... you don't tell me what you planned to do tonight! ''

Katie gave an incredulous look on her brother's apparent lack of subtlety before literally hit her forehead with the nonchalant and intelligent response of Jacks. Of course, she knew him better than anyone and could easily come up with plans against them.

'' You did not really asked me. '' Jacks replied, raising her eyes to the floor monitor in impatience.

'' Well, I ask you now! '' Insisted Kendall wryly obviously thinking having taken unawares.

Only, She was wrong about Jacks.

'' I'm going to spend the evening with Alec. His parents are missing we will do the dinner and movie at home. '' Replied openly brown, pressing out as the doors open on them before giving a sarcastic look at the two of them as they seemed shocked by her response. '' But don't worry, it's not a date. ''

Kendall looked at the brown out into the hallway before giving a look alarmed about Katie just before start running after Jacks as she returned to their apartment.

'' Wait! Wait! His parents are not home? '' Barked Kendall quickly walking away brunette looking through the refrigerator as Katie slammed the door. '' As you two ... alone ? Without adults around?''

'' Is that even legal? '' Intervened Katie sparking a flat look of Jacks.

The brunette turned to them with a bottle of Mountain drew and took a sip before watching them. '' Yes, it's legal, Katie. And then, this is usually what _alone_ means, Kendall. ''

'' But you can not be alone! '' Objected blonde waving his arms in panic before quickly turning his head toward the door to blows agreement.

I turned my head simultaneously with the other two before suddenly letting go of my bottle as I was pulling for Katie to hide behind the counter. Kendall reached down beside me as someone seemed to enter our apartment by posing as Fabio and I gave immediately a burst of Kendall. '' You really brought the real Fabio ? ''

'' You can not miss the party tonight. '' Said the blonde firmly in an emphatic whisper. '' It's like ... you missed the prom! Yeah, prom! ''

'' I was not planning to go to prom. '' I replied with annoyance before my eyes widen as Katie pulled me with her out of our hiding place.

I had barely time to board Kendall with me and show a fake smile I hoped endorsement as we wanted now face the great Fabio.

'' Fabio, tell me what do you say to meet a truly great woman! '' Kendall sold as a kind of TV presenter and I could even hear music like that of teleshopping pubs.

'' Oh, no. '' I gave an apologetic look on the man as he gave a look at Katie and Kendall really annoyed. '' Even kids who want to break me with their mother. ''

'' I'm just a friend if that changes anything. '' I Intervened sparking bursts of two Knight while Fabio looked at me with platitudes.

He put the jacket Grill about to leave. '' Sorry. I have to go.''

He turned to leave while I already pinched the bridge of my nose in anticipation of what was to follow as Katie suddenly took out a fishing net before throwing it directly to Fabio.

The mannequin fell to the floor in surprise and I rushed over to him in panic before launching looks alarmed over the other two. '' This time you really freak. ''

'' It's good I have had the chips. '' Called Jo suddenly with arms full of bags and I rolled my eyes in exasperation this time before releasing a scream as Kendall pulled me with him to meet the blonde hair.

He leaned casually against the door as before there was a man struggling against Katie in the middle of our living room and Jo gave me a puzzled look before taking her sweet air. '' When, I wondered if ... ''

'' Oh, Jo, you must absolutely tell Jacks why she can not miss the party tonight ! '' The blond suddenly interrupted her making me watch him with platitude to Jo opposite seemed to get annoyed.

'' You're not coming to the party? '' Asked Jo, trying to act like the perfect girl and I was dying to throw at this stage. '' Why not ? ''

'' Because I have better things to do. Now if that does not bother you, I'll help Katie to master a novel model. ''

I made a quick getaway in the direction of Fabio before shaking my head as I sat on the man as Katie. '' This is beyond anything we have done before. ''

I risked a glance at the pair in front of us and soon to pucker my eyebrows as Jo suddenly dropped the bags of groceries she held before storming out of the apartment.  
Okay, I'm supposed to feel like this ? As before I was actually concerned for the feelings of my best friend?  
I quickly turned away my eyes knowing that it was not really the time and helped Katie to master Fabio.

'' What we do now ? '' Katie growled in panic as she held the man's arms to the floor.

'' How am I supposed to know! '' I replied before fighting with the mannequin to hold him in place. '' Kendall, a little help here! ''

The blond eagerly join us before we find the good idea to carry Fabio and tie on a chair in our bath before gagging him with adhesive tape strip.

I retreated with the other two to watch the model squirm against the ropes before us and shook my head with a frozen expression in disbelief. '' I can say goodbye to my entry in the police! ''  
Both Knight turned to me in perplexity. '' You don't want to join the police! ''

'' I know, but if I wanted to, right ? '' I barked a cry before signing towards the blond long hair. ''Kidnapping! You know what they risk it ? Prison!''

'' You don't think you're exaggerating a little? '' Retorted Kendall bringing his thumb and forefinger together for effect.

I did a double-take to watch him seriously and crossed my arms over my chest. '' And you don't think you're exaggerating a little about my evening with Alec ? ''

'' You'll find yourself alone with him. '' Immediately replied the blonde in turmoil. '' Do you think so stupid to buy you'll just watch a movie ? ''

I gave him a sharp look. '' Oh, then enlighten me, what are we going to do since you seem to know better than everyone else ? ''

''Well …. uh ... '' panicked the blonde with wide eyes before sighing irritably. '' I know, that's all! Believe me, I'm a boy. ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration before relver my eyes on Fabio as he continued to fight against our relationship. '' Katie, do something with him! ''

''Okay. Fabio good, if I remove the tape from your mouth, you will not cry, is not it ? ''

Fabio shook his head from side to side in response and Katie immediately shook her head in relief before walking towards him to withdraw the tape. Just as soon as she withdrew, the model let out a cry loud enough for us to find and I raised my arms in the air in disbelief.

'' You said you were not going to scream. '' Katie recalled in panic.

'' I screamed because it hurt. '' Defended himself the rather quiet mannequin acting on the big picture before turning to me. '' You should listen to your boyfriend, he seems to know what he speaks.''

I wide immediately my eyes simultaneously Kendall and his assumption and shook my head in panic. '' We're not ... uh ... well ... yeah, no ... pff ... blah ... blah ... Goodbye! ''

I turned in panic before going to scuttling back in our living room. I greeted Jennifer quickly on my way. I opened the door of the apartment in a hurry before running like a headless duck through the hallway and up the stairs. I walked down past at full speed and crossed the hall in no time before I stopped only when I was outside the Palm Woods. I leaned on my thighs instantly to catch my breath and coughed slightly before shaking my head at my stupidity.  
How to be smooth, Jacks!  
I don't believe that I literally freaked out like that. Now there was no way I turned in and was facing the opposite Kendall or even that of Katie. I felt so ridiculous.

I gave a glance light on the hotel sign over my shoulder in uncertainty before making a choice on a whim. I started to walk through the streets of LA to the park before continuing to walk on the familiar road to the rink.  
When the familiar building came into view, I took a deep sigh tired of the events of the day before walking inside. I moved instinctively to the window and found Alec looked annoyed enough with his chin in his hand.

'' Well, you seem to kill you for the job. '' I greeted him, leaning on the other side of his window prompting a surprised look brown.

'' Jacks! '' Hailed there with a sweet smile on his full lips before going out of his cage to hold me in his arms. '' What are you doing here ? ''

I released a deep sigh detaching me and raised my eyes in the hype. '' It's a long story. ''

'' Well, I think I have all the time. '' Alec assured signing benches not far from us and I rolled my eyes before pulling him with me.

I told him all about my day. Based on this test and the announcement of and the great idea of the boys before continuing with my afternoon. I was trying to rehash every event with the greatest possible precision and smiled simultaneously Alec chuckled at some of our idiocies.  
Obviously he openly rolled his eyes and made some comments on the annoyed reaction of Kendall and Katie who was apparently on the side of his brother now before letting a smile on his lips listening to our removal of the dummy.  
He even made some intelligent comments on Jo and her obsession with Kendall ask for this silly dance before going completely calm as I finished by telling him the remark of Fabio about Kendall and I and my panic mini-crisis.

'' So you put yourself to stutter and ran as if you were on fire ? '' Repeated Alec seriously before literally exploding in uncontrollable laughter. '' Oh my god ... I would ... I would so much ... be there and ... your face ... it's just ... ''

I knocked hard brown in the biceps in annoyance before pucker my lips with a scowl. '' Go ahead, go ahead, have fun ! As this was not bad enough like that. ''

'' Oh, Jacks! '' Whispered Alec forcing himself to stop laughing to look at me with a smile on his lips. '' Sometimes your inexperience but I think that a girl more than you. ''

I frowned my eyebrows completely confused before I turn to the big brown in uncertainty. '' Is that it was a compliment or an insult? ''

'' Neither the one nor the other. '' Replied the brown slightly bored with my slow-witted. '' What I mean is that Kendall obviously wanted you to be at this party. ''

'' Because he knew I was going to see you. '' I reminded with an annoyed expression to the simple thought. '' He just will not drop it about you. Seriously, this guy can really be stubborn. ''

Alec looked at me with a knowing look and I pointed my finger at him in warning. '' What I say is that you should return to your apartment, dressed to impress and go to the party. ''

'' Uh, have you forgotten the part where we were supposed to see ? '' I replied really surprised by his proposal. '' Plus, I did not particularly want to spend my evening watching Jendall dance together eyes in the eyes.''

'' Jendall? ''

'' Yeah, it's the contraction of Kendall and ... ''

'' I understood Ms. smartass! '' Me Alec interrupted with a roll of his eyes before giving me a teasing smile. '' Then we see now, right ? ''

I gave him a flat look, shaking my head. '' Who's the smartass now ? ''

'' I'm serious, Jacks. '' Insisted Alec as he took my hands in hers, making me look at him nervously. '' Believe me, it does not particularly pleased me to let you join the boy for whom you have feelings . But we're friends and I love our friendship more than anything. So just go ahead and Enjoy the evening. ''

I literally was speechless since he definitely seemed more than a pep talk and gave an apologetic look on the brown. '' Alec, I ... ''

'' I'm not stupid, Jacks. And I know you feel for me to a certain extent. '' Me interrupted brown leaving me more speechless at what he said. '' But in the meantime, you have to go to the party and enjoy your best friend.''

I never felt as confused and overtaken by events. I mean, I certainly do not expect to hear Alec be so honest with me, much less be finally confronted my feelings really.  
Only I was totally unable to answer anything to the great brown. So I did what I could do best, I was content to place a chaste kiss on his cheek before turning on my heel.  
I thought all the way to the feeling of his eyes bright and sad on my back as I left the ice and could not feel more guilty.  
That certainly was not what I expected when I set out to find him. Only there was nothing I could do now. And the worst was that I felt incredibly ashamed as I now stood in front of my wardrobe. I would certainly do as Alec had told me and go to the party but the more I thought and more I got confused about what I was feeling.  
I grabbed a pillow from my bed and let me fall headlong against my bed before shouting against the soft surface.

'Argh, I hate it!' 'I grumbled against the pillow of your defeat.' 'Why do I feel like a girl now?''

I stayed a moment to mope in my own confusion before finally felt my phone vibrate in the back pocket of my jeans. With one last effort, I pulled the boring subject of my jeans before lifting my eyes resting my chin against the pillow to unlock my screen. A look of surprise crossed my face as I realized that Alec had sent me a message and I hastened to open it.

 **GRUMPYCAT :** Descend this bed, YOU lazy ass ! Don't feeling sorry for yourself out.

A laugh escaped my lips in spite of me and I read again the message before deciding to do exactly what he said. If he managed to act like him despite what he had told me instead so I thought I owed him at least that.  
I was again my way to my closet and quickly pulled my clothes, leaving me in my underwear before deciding to choose a daring outfit. I was not going to wear dress but that did not mean I was not going to follow the advice of Alec and dress to impress.

I opted for a black skinny jeans with a black tank top with large golden cross of rhinestones in the middle and a leather jacket that I went up on my forearms before lowering my eyes on my multiple pairs of shoes. I bent down to look beyond my many pairs of sneakers and let a wicked smile on my lips at the sight of many pairs of heels that Kelly had bought for me.

I had worn no date but I thought I might make an exception. I grabbed a pair of high heel studded platform on the front and open toe before spinning in the bathroom. I changed me quickly to my new outfit and waved some spray in my hair to make them look slightly worked before I tackle the makeup. I applied a simple stroke of eyeliner above my eye in a point and finished with my eyes suddenly light blue pencil in the hollow of my eyes before applying mascara.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror with slightly trembling hands before taking a deep breath. I can do it. Even though this heels were killing me already. I nodded my head on the pair of high heels before returning to my room and in the living room of our apartment. I made my exit quickly closing behind me before crossing the hall to the elevator. Out of the question that I might break my leg in a stairs with these shoes.  
I pressed the button to go down and looked at the figure on the monitor decrease before the doors opened on me. I looked straight ahead in nervousness before going out with confidence. I could hear the whispers and murmurs of people hang on my way and I decided to give a playful wink toward Bitters to play with.

The manager literally fell off his chair making me giggle against my hand before I recovered my phone in the pocket of my leather jacket to call a taxi. I waited a minute before flashing on the hotel of confident smiles to passersby since I felt strangely comfortable in this odd style and was soon up in the yellow taxi as he stopped before me. I gave him the address of Rocque Records before looking at the city through the window as he started the engine. I decided that the least thing was to thank Alec so I went to my new phone and dialed a message with sincerity.

 **SKATEGIRL20:** I'm not good at this sort of thing but I really want to thank you. You're a friend exceptio ...

I shook my head and erasing my message retapa a more appropriate response.

 **SKATEGIRL20:** I'm not good at this sort of thing but I really want to thank you. You matter much to me.

Xxo Jacks

Finally, I arrived at the studio. I paid the taxi and had watched him go before turning to the huge gray building in front of me. I knew it was time to go now and I definitely could not deflate me.  
So with a bounce in my step, I spent the studio doors welcoming Tina who barely seemed to recognize me and walked straight into the elevator. I pressed the button leading upstairs and a smile came across my face as I could hear the new song of the boys blasting as I got closer.

The elevator doors opened and I walked straight through the hallway with an steps assured before pausing at the entrance. The eyes seemed to instantly fall on me like a silence enveloped the entire room and I tried the best I could to ignore the mouths of teenagers fall in my view as I spotted the back of Katie for me.

'' Who's that ? '' Echoed throughout the room and I could see the corner of my eye the boys, Camille, Jo, Jennifer, Gustavo and Kelly look with open mouths at me.

I went up the right sleeve of my jacket as I headed straight for the little brown leaving the sound of my heels clicking against the floor in my wake. The teenagers tide seemed to separate in my way and I stopped just behind Katie before gently tap my fingers on her shoulders.

The brunette turned to me with wide eyes seeming to recognize me and I shrugged a perfectly shaped eyebrow before looking around with confidence. '' I think I was right not to want to come to this party. ''

'' JACKS? '' Katie exclaimed in disbelief soon followed by others, and I let a huge smile on my lips.

I closed the mouth of the brunette before taking her hand and lead me straight in the direction of the scene.

'' Jacks, what are you doing ? '' Exclaimed Katie still shocked by my appearance.

I recovered a guitar on the side of the stage before installing a stool and microphone and put me face to everyone by installing the guitar strap around me.

'' That's what you call a party ? '' I was talking about-straight into the microphone receiving confused looks and share the fascination and surprise around me. '' And if we brightened a bit this ! Katie? ''

The brunette looked completely petrified as me as she obviously did not know where I was getting and I rolled my eyes before forcing her to my side while Gustavo and Kelly rushed to the front of the stage.

'' But what are you doing ? '' Barked Gustavo about to have a fit.

'' Yes, do you lost your mind? '' Kelly said before giving me a wink. '' Cool outfit ! ''

I let a smile on my lips to comment of Kelly before putting my hand over my eyes to hide the lights as I was looking for four familiar faces. I soon find the pretense still stunned and I let a smile on my lips before whispering the song title to Katie. The brunette seemed to widen her eyes in surprise before letting a smile on her lips as she took a stool in turn before going to clap. Katie and I used to have a huge fan of crush on Avril Lavigne and we sing her last song for hours.  
I was playing the first notes on the guitar giving a smiling of Cheshire on Katie before starting to sing moving my leg in rhythm.

 _Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _You're so fine_  
 _I want you mine_  
 _You're so delicious_  
 _I think about you all the time_  
 _You're so addictive_  
 _Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?_  
 _Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_  
 _And Hell Yeah_  
 _I'm the motherfucking princess_  
 _I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

From the moment Camille had realized that this girl like a real pop star was Jacks, she genuinely unable to believe her eyes. She was just perfect. She even wore makeup and more, these heels at least ten centimeters. She had seen Kendall about to throw himself to his sister to protect her before literally let his jaw drop in realization.

In fact, all the boys were literally jaw dropped and she could not really blame them. Have you seen the girl? If Jacks was already daunting in normal times, she was even more now that she had faced her fear of public singing before everyone was even more impressive.  
The choice of song was quite daring but she loved Jacks for. So even though she knew it was a message for a certain blonde, she grabbed Logan's arm without mercy and took him with her on the dance floor.

Logan seemed to look a moment Jacks romp on stage before starting to dance in turn. They certainly had things to talk about but in the meantime he would enjoy the melodious voice of his best friend.  
As for James, he seemed to share. On the one hand, he wanted to rush to the scene and hide his sister all the looks but she seemed to receive from another, he could not be prouder. His twin had certainly come a long way from Minnesota. So with a new take on most teenagers already spirited dance to the voice of his sister, he quickly joined his friends on the dance floor.

 _[Bridge:]  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I don't like your girlfriend!_  
 _No way! No way!_  
 _I think you need a new one_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I could be your girlfriend_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I know that you like me_  
 _No way! No way!_  
 _You know it's not a secret_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I want to be your girlfriend_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_  
 _And even when you look away I know you think of me_  
 _I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)_  
 _So come over here, tell me what I want to hear_  
 _Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_  
 _I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

 _[Bridge]_

That left more than Kendall and Jo because Carlos and Stephanie were already on the dance floor since the beginning of the song.  
Kendall still seemed shocked the appearance of his best friend and for many reasons. However, Jo seemed more annoyed for some reason. After all, how she could not be. Jacks had never been particularly welcoming to her. She did not know she was her problem but every time they were in the same room, Jacks seemed suddenly become impatient to leave and she did not even hide it. She would always make her stupid excuses or strangely cold toward her was compared with Camille or even boys.

Now, she did not act like a paranoid girl but if she gathered her thoughts on the behavior of Jacks, she could really believe that she did not love her. What Jo seemed to be a problem because she was Kendall's best friend and she really wanted to get on with her. Everyone seemed to say how Jacks was cool, calm, collected, and especially amusing but until now she had never seen a single piece of that description.  
In fact, the more she saw of this description was tonight and she seemed to have surprised more than one person. Including the tall blond beside her.

'' I thought Jacks was not supposed to come tonight. '' Said Jo trying to catch the attention of Kendall always had his eyes on the brunette and her own sister. '' Where even Katie singing. ''

'' Me neither. '' Was the only answer stuns Kendall.

 _[Chorus]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

 _In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_  
 _'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_  
 _There's no other_  
 _So when's it gonna sink in?_  
 _She's so stupid_  
 _What the hell were you thinking?!_  
 _[repeat]_

 _[Chorus x2]_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I don't like your girlfriend!_  
 _No way! No way!_  
 _I think you need a new one_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I could be your girlfriend_  
 _No way! No way!_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I know that you like me_  
 _No way! No way!_  
 _You know it's not a secret_  
 _Hey! Hey! You! You!_  
 _I want to be your girlfriend_  
 _No way! No way!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

I let the last note lingering in the air before turning in excitement toward Katie. The brunette took me by surprise as she literally fell on my neck, which Katie was something big before presenting me her fist to our secret handshake.

I hit my fist with her own before getting up in the guitar resting in his place and went down the stage to join Gustavo and Kelly seemed literally glued on site.

'' How did I do? '' I asked, giving a male pat on the back of Gustavo sending him into a coughing fit while Kelly seemed to come out of her trance.

'' IT WAS HELL! '' Exclaimed Kelly jumping in the euphoria making me chuckle in amusement. '' I love Avril Lavigne. She reminds me of my youth. ''

Suddenly Camille dragging Logan appeared behind the producer and I gave them a confident wave. '' Jacks, it was great. Oh and I love your outfit. You must squarely show me your closet the next time I come. ''

'' I will. '' I called after the brown as she returned to the mass of teenagers pulling Logan again preventing him from talking to me.

I turned to Gustavo still waiting for his opinion with apprehension. '' That was ... A HIT ! I need to write you rebel songs. ''

I let a hilarious giggle as I watched Gustavo push teenagers out of the way as towards they were vulgar feathers before turning my eyes on the dance floor. I spotted James because of his large size and decided to join him. I raised my arms dancing in time with the music deciding to worry about my problems and other day and just be a girl for tonight.

'' Hey, Bro! '' Hailed on loud music.

'' JACKS! '' Yelled James before literally pounce on me and take me in his arms. I restrained myself quickly on his shoulders as he made me turn before lowering my eyes on him since I was taller. '' You're hot, sis! Never dressed like that! ''

I laughed at his change of expression proud to serious in a split of second before returning to dance with him as he laid me back on the ground. I even waved my fingers in my face as he used to do and left me with the music. I noticed Fabio dance with mother of Katie and Kendall and really letting me about the fact that they had really succeeded before shaking my head continuing to dance.

Finally, this dance was not so terrible. I assumed that if things continue like this then I could continue living this adventurous life in LA.


	17. Lucky charm

_Logan - '' Can you describe how well this is going ? Just out of curiosity, of course. ''_

I was waiting for the elevator doors open in the impatience since I had already find myself in the studio working with Dak for at least thirty minutes.  
All this was because of James.  
I padded my foot on the ground just open the doors and quickly exploded through the short hallway leading to the Palm Woods lobby. I noticed Camille leaning against the reception desk and walked straight to the brown in exasperation.

'' Where's my idiot brother? ''

'' Whoa, hello to you too, Jacks. '' Replied the brunette with a surprised expression before looking at me from head to foot with a radiant smile. '' Recording with Dak? ''

I rolled my eyes in impatience. '' I'll be in the studio for a half hour Camille then please, tell me where James is. ''

'' At the pool. '' Replied quickly brown knowing that it was not really the time to get on my bad side.

I tightened I took the photo in my right hand before accelerating the steps towards the pool. I do not take me long to spot the four elongated hockey peacefully on chairs with their favorite magazines and I'm already looking forward to destroy my idiot brother.

I stopped in front of the recliner my brother with my arms crossed over my chest and gave a dead glow on my brother. '' James! If this is not the best of the brothers of the whole earth. ''

James immediately withdrew his glasses while boys were eager to hold their breath before quickly hanging a step back in panic.

'' Jacks, how are you? '' Questioned brown nervously before signing me with his thumbs. '' You look great today. Did you do something with your hair? ''

'' YOU SOLD THE PHOTO TO ME TO POP-TIGER! '' Me I exclaimed, throwing the photo on his chest. '' Is that you're crazy ? ''

James hastened to pick up the cliché of my old self with my short hair to watch before putting it next to me to compare. '' Yep, long hair definitely suit you better! ''

'' You're lucky I don't have time for that! '' I threatened him, about to pull my hair before pointing the finger furiously. '' I'm already late for my registration with Dak. ''

'' DAK! '' Exclaimed simultaneously If the boys since they knew that the crisis was avoided and I gave their dishes splinters and bored before turning around.

These idiots tired me.

'' Uh, excuse me ... ''

I turned to the person who called me with a raised eyebrow before literally stood still at the sight of none other than Jordin Sparks.  
Obviously the boys were late to join me as magnets and I kept opening my mouth and close it in the word search while boys had already started in their usual chatter.

I finally shake my head quickly to pull myself together and flashed a huge smile on my lips before handing her my hand. '' Sorry for bleaching, I don't usually like to meet someone ... well you! I Jacks Diamond and these idiots are the Big Time Rush or better known as James, Carlos, Kendall and Logan. ''

'' Enchant to meet you Jacks and ... boys. '' She gave a skeptical look on boys as she actively shook my hand before turning her curious eyes on me. '' Wait, you would not be the Jacks Diamond sings duet with Dak Zevon? The little princess of pop? ''

I widen my eyes in shock of her knowledge and fell into a stunned state until the star waved her hand in front of my face while the boys clung to me as I will bring their interest.

I shook my head again to clarify my ideas and apologized to me again. '' So what brings you to the Palm Woods? ''

'' Actually, I was looking for Mr. Bitters. '' Replied the African American brunette and I nodded my head in my accpetation.

'' Well, I should studio since ... almost an hour now. '' I explained with a critical expression as I looked at my watch on my wrist before signing the boys behind me. '' So I'd better go before I am completely ruined. But I'm certain that these four will be happy to answer you. ''

I gave another model "hi" for the brown with a smile before I turn to the boys with a warning sign. From the moment I left Jordin, they threw themselves on the brown and I raised my eyes before crossing the lobby toward the studio.

'' Okay, so I thought we could bind directly with your part. '' I declared as I removed my plaid shirt to let me in simple crop-top gray with thin strap.

I tied my shirt around my hips as I left the decks for the studio where was Dak and put me at his side. Since Gustavo apparently recorded with Jordin, he had surprisingly left us handle things by ourselves. That meant that I now had the opportunity to really work with Dak and my song as I really wanted. In the most authentic way possible.

Dak seemed to read his part with concentration as I stopped at his height before looking at me with mild skepticism. '' You want me to rap ? ''

'' Is this too big for Dak Zevon? '' I teased since I had spent enough time with the brown to feel comfortable in his presence. '' And I thought I had the best partners. I'm disapointed.''

'' Hey, I never said I could not take it. '' Replied the brown with a blinding smile. '' You're the boss after all. I just wanted to get information. ''

I let an amused chuckle before turning my head simultaneously with Dak toward the studio door as it was suddenly opened. A broad smile appeared on my lips at the sight of Traction car once I waved my hand in his direction before joining him.

'' Hey, there's a problem? '' I asked, crossing my arms over my chest put forward by my top near the body.

'' Gustavo asked me to take the boys out of Jordin and I just saw them get into the studio. ''Explained simply Wagon making me roll my eyes before I turned to Dak.

I raised a finger as a sign of apology before signing the colossus before me. ''I know I'm ever late but I promise I'll do to you. I really have to take care of this slight against time. ''  
The singer beckoned me to go ahead with nonchalance and I gave him a thank you sign a nod before following tensile Traction outside the studio D. He led me straight to the office of Gustavo and I settled on the couch in front of Gustavo office waiting boys.

No more than two minutes later, they exploded in a race across the room just to get crushed in a hug by Traction car.

'' The traction car, a surprise? '' Questioned Kendall in a tight voice making me shake my head as I got up from my seat to join Gustavo. '' Jacks? ''

'' That's the big package? '' James asked Gustavo making me look expectantly before watching my brother to his next question despite its position. '' You don't wear a shirt this morning? ''

''YES ! Because I don't want you approach you Jordin Sparks. '' Gustavo answered a categorical tone before giving me a strange look. '' In fact, James is right. You wore a shirt. ''

I shrugged an eyebrow in disbelief before showing the plaid shirt around my hips sign of proof and that seemed enough to Gustavo as he nodded his head while Traction released the boys.

'' Why? '' Exclaimed Kendall pulling his hoodie as he caught his breath with others.

'' Just because you wear bad luck and you break everything you touch. '' Barked Gustavo making me nodding in agreement unlike Logan objected before resting on the desk of Gustavo and destroy it.

I pinched the bridge of my nose as Logan apologized quickly before turning my attention to Gustavo as he explained that Jordin and her team had chosen to record this new song because he was be called back in business .

'' Now listen to me, Jordin decided to stay at the Palm Woods. '' Added the producer seriously. '' Whether it be clear, regardless of where Jordin is. I don't want to see a single member of BIG TIME RUSH TRAINER IN THE VICINITY AND EVEN LESS OF JACKS! ''

'' Why? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief before to stand in front of the irritating man. '' So far, I'm the one that caused less breakage in this studio. ''

''Why ? Why ? I'll tell you why. '' Replied dryly Gustavo in irritation. '' Because wherever you go, it seems that these idiots follow! ''

I raised my arms in injustice before turning to the four idiots with a burst. '' I hate you. Especially you, James. ''

I let an annoyed grunt as I walked towards the exit to the point of leaving when Gustavo interposed in my way making me a lift in defiance eyebrow.

'' Not so fast! I'll have maybe left alone with Dak but I want to know how is the record? ''

'' Oh, cool. '' I said with a shrug nonchalantly ignoring the persistent gaze of the boys on my back. '' We do think his part in a rap. ''

'' WHAT YOU? '' Exclaimed Gustavo in a huff before quickly dial in surprise. '' This is actually a good idea. ''

I nodded my head with a smile before waving my arms in excitement. '' I know, right! ''

I tapped lightly on the shoulder of the producer with self-satisfaction before taking a step outside. I quickly made my way back to the studio D only, it was obviously not counting on boys interposed again in my way. I crossed my arms over my chest in their giving not amused gaze and watched them expectantly.

'' So ... the record is going really well, huh? '' Asked Kendall with an eyebrow raised in suspicion before being quickly joined by Logan.

The latter leaned over the blonde with an inquisitive expression. '' Can you describe how well this is going ? Just out of curiosity, of course. ''

The boys leaned all over me expectantly and I shook my head before seeing Jordin make her way to the elevator. A wicked smile graced my lips as I thought of a plan and I soon to carry it out. I signed aloud singer sparking interrogative exclamations boys and took advantage of their distraction to return to the studio. It was becoming too easy to trap them. Honestly.

I took a long sip from my water bottle as I was making my way back to the Palm Woods lobby. We decided to give us a break on the song to give us time to lock onto the new rhythm of the rap Dak.I threw a glance toward the pool on my way before making a rapid lurch at the sight of Logan and Carlos dressed in black suits as the species of CIA agents. I instantly frowned my eyebrows asking me what they did this time and could not help but shake my head in disbelief. Seriously, they were much too sometimes.  
One thing was clear, I was not going to do with it this time. I shook my head still on my way to the elevator and climbed inside and Jo seemed to come. I gave barely a sign of recognition on the blonde what appeared to generate a burst of her and raised an eyebrow at her before forcing me to shake my hand as the doors closed on me.

The sound of the ringing of my phone soon to entertain me my meeting with the troublesome blonde and I hurried to get my cell phone in the pocket of my jeans before answering without even looking at the caller ID.

'' Jacks to the unit. ''

'' Hm, very formal. I love it. '' Teased a familiar voice and I immediately let my lips a smile. '' What's new superstar ? ''

''Not much. I return to the studio. '' I explained, looking absently floors figures increased before returning the question to Alec.

'' I would say the same thing. It went well ? Have you finished? '' Questioned brown through the receiver in impatience. '' In fact, I called to find out what you did on Friday. ''

I let go a chuckle at his impatience before slightly frown my eyebrows in curiosity. '' To answer your first question. Yes. And no ! Then I'm free as a bird. ''

''Awesome ! I play against North beach high team and my coach just told me that there would be recruiters. '' Exclaimed the brown in the heat making me smile more. '' I need my lucky charm to impress them.''

'' Your Lucky charm, eh ? '' I repeated feeling really flattered this time.

Things had been strange us to say the least. After Alec had confessed his feelings, I was very confused and then he came to the studio and we agreed to take things slowly. At present, we don't even know if we wanted to become a couple. All that mattered to us was to spend as much time together as before and see what was happening.  
Jo and Kendall were officially together now and there was nothing I could do to change that. So I decided to go. I knew this was easier said than done but Alec helped a lot for this and I thought he deserved sincerity. He was fully aware of my feelings for Kendall but also more buried deeper than I had for him.  
I knew it could be difficult to imagine or even difficult to operate but things were good like that and I did not change anything. At least, not now and may never.

I went quickly in our hallway to our apartment by hanging after agreeing to support the brown for the hockey game and made my way straight into our apartment. A smile graced my lips at the empty place and I moved quickly on the couch before my feet on the coffee table before going out my iPod and scores of my song. I was looking for the instrumental version of I Hate You, I Love You and thrust my headphones in my ears to concentrate fully in the song.  
I was certainly far from thinking of the disaster that the boys had done.

'' Okay, this time I think you'll really miss your recording session. '' Logan said with a heartbroken expression in direction of Jordin.

Jordin sighed wearily before sitting against the stone wall along the four boys. This day had been a living hell for her. First, she had slipped on a banana peel, then attacked by a cat fell into the well cursed.  
This time, Gustavo was right, they were definitely jinxed. All day, they tried to prove otherwise simply make things worse. Their latest disaster to date, they had fallen into a well to Jordin desire before falling each their turns in the process of going out.

'' It's okay. '' Adds Jordin in defeat. '' Anyway, I did not feel it. ''

'' I did not find this bad song. '' James said looking for one of the singer's partition. '' It was how already? ''

 _One two three four …  
And to heaven_

'' Yeah, yeah. '' Backed Logan loving the sound of that. '' And if we add some voice? Go ahead.''

The boys began to sing together making a more than adequate before thinking about adding choirs.

 _One two three four …  
And to heaven  
Baby I'm counting on you!_

 _One two three four …_  
 _And to heaven_  
 _Baby I'm counting on you!_

 _One two three four …_  
 _And to heaven_  
 _Baby I'm counting on you!_

Jordin looked at the boys shared between disbelief and excitement. '' Guys, you just help me finish this song. Now get me past. ''

They instantly hoisted expressions less enthusiastic at the thought and Carlos waved his hands like a petulant child. '' I knew we away from Jacks was a bad idea. It is not for nothing that she is still with us. This is because she's the only one to solve our problems. ''

'' Why do not you call her ? '' Suggested Jordin immediately rushed.

'' We can't. '' Kendall muttered in defeat before speaking at the same time as the other three with disdain. '' She recorded with Dak Zevon. ''

Jordin raised an eyebrow in bewilderment before leaning on the boys. '' Uh, no. she return for the Palm Woods instead. ''

'' Really? '' Exclaimed James in a rebound before quickly get his phone.

 _I hate you, I love you,  
I Hate That I Love You  
Do not want to aim I can not nobody else could you Above  
I hate you, I love you,  
I Hate That I want you  
_  
I stopped in the middle of my song as I noticed my phone screen is off and turn on several occasions telling me I had a call. I quickly put my score on the front side to look for me roll my eyes at the sight of the photo of James.

I watched a moment before simply ignore the call in spite of myself. '' You better make that ... ''

'' ON TRAP IS WELL IN THE PARK OF PALM WOODS! '' Cried If boys and a female voice leaving me widen my eyes in disbelief.

I jumped to my feet once in a race and rushed straight to the door of our apparently. '' I'm on my way! ''

If I thought I had already seen everything with the boys, well, it seemed that I was wrong again. I could not believe I was going to get them out of here. In fact, though! They were after all the boys and it seems that I always had to clean up after them.

I came to an abrupt halt at the entrance of the Park before continuing my journey to the familiar desire wells pulling Traction car with me. I called the bodyguard on my way since he was probably the only one to wear boys and the fifth person I still did not know the identity.

From the moment I spotted the well, I accelerated not look me up slightly above carefully to look inside. '' Boys ? ''

'' JACKS! '' Called the four in unison me rolling my eyes towards Traction.

I leaned back to watch and struck the shoulder Traction to put into action. '' Hold on! Traction car will get you out of this hole. ''

I stretched a rope down hole while being careful to keep the end in my hands before reaching to the bodyguard. The boys gave the signal to be learned and I stood to the side as the Traction came out of this well.

I soon to post alongside the colossus as they fell in a heap in front of us before my eyes widen at the sight of Jordin Sparks over them. '' CAUSE YOU IN YOUR PLANS JORDIN ? ''

'' And bah uh ... ''

I threw a luster on Kendall before I rush to the singer to help him up just to fall on top of the pile of boys with an exasperated groan. And just like that it was not enough, Bitters soon to appear with a camera in hand.

'' Ah! Ah! Two for the price of one ! Jordin Sparks and the little princess of Pop Jacks Diamond found roped into a well with four losers. I'm a rich man. ''

I hastened to beg the manager does not take the picture together Jordin and boys before literally leave a smile on my lips as Traction car snatched the camera from the hands before breaking it in half. Bitters made a protest groan before quickly taking to his heels at the sight of Traction Car.

The latter was soon to turn to us in his usual calm. '' Okay, guys. Listened, Gustavo's pissed, he knows to the well and has a skunk in the studio he can not get rid of. ''

'' DO NOT KNOW GET RID OF SKUNK ? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief in unison with the boys before quickly straighten me.

I gave glances at the boys since it was certainly a mission for us quickly and followed them back to the apartment to retrieve the necessary supplies before returning to the studio.

Carlos was the first out in a roll across the hall with the box to block dog. He threw down the hall to baited the skunk while Kendall stared at the trap above a ceiling lamp leaving the cardboard box suspended above the tin can before releasing the skunk once he was in place.  
Next out was James. We had covered with a mask, gloves and gave him the famous board to close the bottom of the cardboard box. And the last was Logan. He used the scoth around the box to enclose the skunk before pulling the rope trap to leave a spot of air while I triumphantly walked to Gustavo and boys tended to Gustavo box.

'' HOW DID YOU DONE THAT? ''

'' We spent our time to catch skunks in Minnesota. '' Explained Kendall as before it was the most normal thing ever.

'' Yeah, say what you have tried as bait ? '' Carlos Intervened in the euphoria before turning towards us with a mocking tone. '' A puppet of female skunk! ''

I gave a knowing look on Gustavo and Kelly as they laughed nervously with the boys and shook my head in hilarity. Obviously they had used this type of bait.

However, the party of laughter was soon to end as Gustavo soon began to call the boys in his recording studio letting me lean against the nearest wall to watch the lecture. '' Given what you just accomplished with the skunk, I finally decided to stop you twist the neck. ''

The boys sighed in unison in relief before quickly jump as Gustavo said.

'' But you deliberately disobeyed my orders. You are not kept out of Jordin Sparks. '' The latter gave a twitchy eye toward Kelly and me. '' And again, you have proven that you are a big band Time rubbish. ''

'' No, Gustavo! '' Intervened Jordin making me perk up in interest as Gustavo turned to her in shock.'' They don't carry bad luck. They brought me luck. ''

'' Whoa! What? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief pushing me to the wall to keep myself to Kelly's side.

Kelly nodded her head in agreement before giving skeptical of the singer. '' They pushed you into a well. ''

'' Yes, but if I had not fallen into this well I never could have finished my song. ''

'' They helped you to finish the song ? '' Repeated Gustavo signing boys over his shoulder in disbelief.

'' Yes, it's not a solo. It's a duet. ''

Gustavo laughed maniacally in disbelief while the boys already jumped for joy before returning his gaze to Jordin. '' A duet with Big Time Rush? This is the most ... brilliant idea that is never offered me. ''

 _[Jordin:]  
Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me_

 _[Kendall ]_  
 _I heard love is dangerous_  
 _Once you fall you never get enough_  
 _But the thought of you leaving_  
 _Ain't so easy for me_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Don't hurt me_  
 _Desert me_  
 _Don't give up on me_  
 _What would I wanna do that for?_  
 _Don't use me_  
 _Take advantage of me_  
 _Make me sorry I ever counted on you_  
 _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you [x4]_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Understand I've been here before,_  
 _Thought I found someone I finally could adore_

 _[Carlos:]_  
 _But you failed my test,_  
 _Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one_

 _[Jordin and James:]_  
 _But I'm willing to put my trust in you,_  
 _Baby you can put your trust in me_

 _[Carlos:]_  
 _Just like a count to 3,_  
 _You can count on me and you're never gonna see_

 _[Logan:]_  
 _No numbers in my pocket._  
 _Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you_

 _[Jordin and James:]_  
 _'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Don't hurt me_  
 _Desert me_  
 _Don't give up on me_  
 _What would I wanna do that for?_  
 _Don't use me_  
 _Take advantage of me_  
 _Make me sorry I ever counted on you_  
 _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 baby I'm counting on you [x4]_

 _[All:]_  
 _I really hope you understand_  
 _That if you wanna take my hand_

 _[James:]_  
 _You should put yours over my heart_  
 _I promise to be careful from the start_

 _[All:]_  
 _I'm trusting you with lovin' me_  
 _Very very carefully_

 _[Jordin:]_  
 _Never been so vulnerable_

 _[All:]_  
 _Baby I'll make you comfortable_

 _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (yeah), baby, I'm counting on you (oh)_  
 _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 (why would I want to do that, hey, yeah)_  
 _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5, baby, I'm counting on you_  
 _1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5_

 _[Jordin:]_  
 _Now I'm about to give you my heart_  
 _So remember this one thing_  
 _I've never been in love before_  
 _Yeah, you gotta go easy on me._

Finally, it seemed that everything went back to normal pretty quickly. The boys had their duet with Jordin and Gustavo had his revenge on his famous enemy Hawk. Apparently, they maintained a war for years and the man was originally skunk in the studio. That said, I had to admit that the idea of Gustavo to put the skunk in the car of Hawk was very ingenious.  
I gave a look at the boys over my shoulder as I approached Kelly and Gustavo simply to leave a smile on my lips to Gustavo agreement tell Kelly that boys and I were his lucky charms. Of course, he soon prohibited her to tell us anything and I shook my head before resuming my way to the studio.

I still had my song with Dak record and I thought it was maybe time to finish it.


	18. Memories and melodies

**Hey, so the last chapter was short enough so I decided to give you another following !**

 **Oh and if you want that it is the lullaby: Heffron Drive - memories and melodies !**

 **Go see, it really worth it ! I think I like maybe even this group that Big Time Rush!**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _'' I think it's a little hard not to recognize the new idol of my daughter fifteen. ''_

'' So you're sure you're not together? '' Asked Camille, leaning on the counter of our minibar in curiosity.

I turned to hand her her glass of water leaving the clicking of my heels in the wake. '' Certain! ''

I became increasingly comfortable with heels and accessories for girls and I fully took advantage of my new style. The only thing I still could not bear was the dresses. Yeah, it was too much for me and I preferred to keep a certain side of my personality.

'' I don't understand. '' Sighed the actress in confusion. '' Alec told you he liked you, right ? As more of a friend ! And Kendall ... and Kendall and Jo are officially together. ''

I rolled my eyes to hype the brunette as she leaned more towards me talking in low voices about the last part before returning to the refrigerator to get a bottle of Mountain drew for myself.

'' First, this is something I could have done without a reminder. '' I was commenting sarcastically as I closed the fridge door to rely on it before unscrewing the cap. '' Then it does is not as easy as it seems. ''

'' Well, in that case, tell me. '' Said brown in frustration.

I took a sip of my soda before quickly screw the cap back as I put my attention to brown. '' This is not just for Alec. He deserves to be really loved. At 100%. Instead of being constantly compared to a boy I could never have for many reasons. ''

Camille took a sip of her water in thought before putting it with a loud noise as she gave me an intense look. '' That's another thing I don't understand. Why did not you tell him ? I mean, from what I've heard from you Kendall and you are almost born together. ''

'' Because I did not know it. '' I answered really getting tired of this conversation. I was already reproached me quite like that. '' Plus, if I would have known before it would have been the same. I know nothing about love. ''

'' That's true. '' Katie suddenly Intervened in the living room making me widen my eyes with Camille in panic. The brunette sat on the stool next to the actress as it nothing had happened before noticing our horrified expressions. '' What? ''

I gave a nervous glance at Camille before swallowing as I stood in front of Katie. '' How did you hear? ''

'' I just got here. '' Simply replied nonchalantly Katie before noticing our expressions even relieve a little nervous. '' Why? You were talking about? ''

'' In my next role. ''

'' In my next single. '' I gave a pointed look at Camille since she had spoken together before I turn to Katie with a tense smile. '' From our future role and single. ''

Katie gave us suspicious looks are always that little smart before finally shrug her shoulders in indifference. I gave a hurried glance at Camille since she watched Katie in nervousness before turning to retrieve a magazine on the kitchen counter flange.

'' What do you intend to do this afternoon? '' Asked suddenly Katie since the silence had fallen on us.

'' Well, we could dragged to the pool as usual. '' Replied Camille soon as I turned a page of the magazine just to leave an envious smile on my face.

Purple was like most of LA rockstar. I loved all these singles and even her eccentric ways of dressing. These purple and white hair was one of the things I liked but I probably envied the most was her tattoos.  
I had always wanted me to tattoo the upper arm since I was a teenager and I even did my research model in Minnesota. Now this might be crazy but I thought maybe it was finally time to get it.

I took the magazine in my hands before turning with a huge smirk to Camille and Katie. '' Where could have something much more fun. ''

'' Like what? '' Asked Camille in apprehension after sharing a confused look with Katie as she looked at my finger pointing image of Purple. '' Go to a concert ? This usually happens at night, Jacks and ... ''  
'' No! '' Chatter I under my breath with a rolling my eyes before quickly raise my eyebrows at my suggestion. '' How would you feel to play the role of my mother for an afternoon? ''

'' Continue. '' Katie said in the interest while Camille gave us suspicious looks.

I put the magazine in front of the two girls with an excited smile. '' I've always wanted a tattoo. ''

'' YOU WHAT? '' If the girls exclaimed in disbelief before Katie replied quickly. '' Wait, you want Camille plays your mother to have a parental permission ? ''

'' There's just a tattoo studio on the way to the rink. I go regularly before and I really want that tattoo. '' I explained quickly before turning to Camille almost begging. '' Please, please, please! ''

Camille seemed to be looking Katie for help but the brunette appeared on my side on that shot. Well, until she remembered a small detail rather important. '' Wait, what my mother will say when she sees it ? Where even your mother ? ''

'' Phew! This is show business, right? '' I replied with a derisive air before giving a rather serious look at them. '' Okay, maybe this could be a problem. But there is nothing they can do to change it. ''

'' Where then, one could call your mother and ask her permission. '' Katie said making me look like this with Camille she was completely stupid. It was in that moment.

I giggled sarcastically before crossing my arms over my chest. '' Oh! Oh ! Yeah, great plan! Super, Katie. On the other idea like that? ''

'Argh, you must explain everything to you.'' Grumbled the brown, rolling her eyes leaving me perplexed look Camille.'' It's been so long that you have not had your mother on the phone that she will even not pay attention to what you tell her. Plus, she took you probably seen in magazines and she will certainly be busy talking to you about your change of style than anything else. ''

I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning my head on the front side nodding in agreement. '' It's true that my mother is kind of superficial like that. ''

'' So, my mother will say anything. '' Said Katie knowingly making me give her a huge smile on her mind of genius.

'' Are you really sure you want to do that ? '' Insisted Camille still uncertain as to the plan and I gave her a sharp look.

'' Look, Camille. Life is not worth living without some risk. '' I declared confidently sparking a raised eyebrow of brown.

'' Now you sound like Kendall. '' Commented Camille with boredom. '' Since when you act stupid than boys? ''

Katie instantly rolled her eyes before readjusting her chair. '' Oh, that Camille is because you don't know the true Jacks. In your opinion how she survived all these years with them ? ''

''It's decided ! I call my mother. '' I said already walking towards my room. '' Katie get ready, we're going into town this afternoon. When Camille, we joined in the lobby. And above all, not a word of this to anyone, okay ? ''

Katie and Camille looked into Jacks her room with mixed expressions. Camille seemed reluctant to whole plan while Katie pumped her fist in the air carried away by the excitement of the moment.

She did not even think the presence of the actress at her side as she declared her thoughts aloud. '' That's why Jacks should go out with Kendall. ''

However, she soon resume quickly and suddenly widened her eyes as she could now feel surprised eyes of Camille in her side.

'' You heard our conversation? '' Panicked instantlythe actress provoking a confused and suspicious look of Katie.

'' What conversation ? ''

Now it was the turn of Camille expanding her eyes in shock and she soon to rise from her stool to make a quick exit. She announced that she would find them in the lobby, leaving Katie look after her in suspicion.  
She definitely had something to hide.

Katie was a genius. The conversation with my mother was exactly how she had planned and when I asked her for my tattoo, she replied in full knowledge that it would perfectly with my style.  
In other words, I did not even have to lie and yet, I had the green light. What could go wrong now? Everything was going as planned.

I was looking once my little bag as a purse to store my phone before walking to my mirror. I looked at my reflection full length and took in my outfit with a satisfied look.  
Today, I simply opt for skinny jeans with a high waist crop-top gray sleeveless wide brim and open in the back before open shoes. I added a thick necklace beads and several rings along my fingers loose and had completed the look with my hair in my back.

I walked straight into the living room to find Katie sitting on the couch and gave her an excited smile. '' It worked. ''

Katie immediately jumped to her feet to join me before raising her fist to hit him with my own. Only, instead, I put my arm around her shoulders before pulling in my side. I had actually missed her jocular moments with the young Knight and this was also why I loved this family.  
Katie seemed somewhat surprised given that she was more than aware of my contact problems but she accepted nonetheless embrace with pleasure before walking beside me as we walked towards the door.  
I quickly let a note to Jennifer by saying that I took Katie with me around town before closing behind me. We walked in comfortable silence until the elevator and entered the first came before pressing the button.

'' So nervous? '' Asked Katie curiosity in making me give her a look of my height.

I had forgotten how small she seemed to me when I had my heels. I was not particularly great. Just average with my 5'5 but I figured that with my heels I was around 5'9 while Katie to be around 5'10.

'' I don't really know. '' I replied with a huge smile euphoric. '' Maybe when we get there. But now I'm too excited it's even walk to worry about. ''

Katie let out a laugh as the doors open on us, and I gave her a nod before making my way through the short hallway to lobby with brown after me.I easily noticed Camille pretend monopolized by a certain blonde and I lowered my eyes on Katie immediately in trouble.

We made our way to the two girls despite our reluctance and Camille immediately turned back her gaze on us expectantly. '' So? ''

'' It worked! '' I declared in a huge bright smile and even Camille could not help smiling.

'' Oh, hey, Jacks! Katie! '' However, it was soon reduced to the recognition of the blonde and I was content to force a smile. '' Whoa, you're really ... tall, now! ''

'' She wears heels! '' Commented Katie with slight attitude making me give her a look.

Camille was the one who broke the awkward tension as she suddenly let out a nervous laugh sparking puzzled us three looks before she hid her attempt through coughing.

I shook my head to see my attention on Jo and gave her a silly smile. '' So we're sorry but we have to ... ''

'' Looking, there girls. '

I bit my lower lip hard on about to hit Carlos to his interruption before forcing me to turn around with the other three. I focused all my attention on Logan, James and Carlos as Kendall walked toward Jo and gave a wave force.

'' What are you doing ? '' Logan asked in curiosity before being quickly interrupted by Carlos who stood before me.

The latter raised his hand to go over my head before returning to his forehead to test our difference in magnitude with adorably silly. '' You're almost as tall as me. ''

'' I know. '' I nodded-with a genuine smile before turning my gaze to the other in impatience. '' Katie, Camille? You come ?''

'' Where are you going? '' Asked immediately Kendall aside Jo curiously.

I stayed with a loss of voice since I was looking for a way around the situation before giving an incredulous look on Katie to her intervention. '' At the rink. ''

'' Dressed like that? '' Kendall doubted signing with chin me and Camille soon to post beside me with a mischievous smile.

'' We'll see Alec. ''

I did a double-take at this one before literally drop a little cry of surprise and girls hastened to say goodbye to the boys before they could even say anything before working with her in a race outside the Palm Woods. I tried to follow as best I could with my high heels before finally slowing down not once we were far enough away.

Slowly I regained my breath before giving their incredulous laughter. '' You know ... in trouble ... what you have me stuck? ''

'' Hey, you're the one who wanted to make you a tattoo! '' Camille challenged me by pointing the finger supported by a Katie nod.

I rolled my eyes before sitting up to take the lead. '' Whatever. Go is far off now. ''

As I said, the studio was not far off. I was taking a break outside the entrance finally feeling the adrenaline running out to make room for fear before giving a look at Katie and Camille. The brown youngest gave me a wink encouraging while Camille seemed even more panicked than I was.  
Seriously, she had turned an olive green color and seemed about to throw at any time.  
I pushed the door of the studio leaving the sound of a bell in my wake before walking confidently to the counter which was currently a girl with several tattoo here and there and even more piercing. She even spacers at ear level.

'' Hello, what can I do to ... oh my god, you're HER. '' I frowned my eyebrows by giving a confused look on Katie before turning on the blonde behind the counter as she seemed hyperventilating. '' Jacks Diamond ! ''

I recoiled with a start as she stood in a good keeping calling my name before quickly hide behind Camille in fear. '' It was a bad idea ! A very bad idea. Why it will not stop ... ''

'' Heather! '' Called out suddenly and a gruff male voice before a muscular man also covered from head to foot tattoo came into the room. '' Stop scaring our customers ! ''

'' But Dad, it's ... ''

'' Heather! '' Lectured again gruff man before turning to us with a welcoming tone. '' Sorry, Miss. Diamond. Did I help you a any way ? ''

'' How do you know my name? '' I asked the still slightly panicked precipitation reaction of the blonde.

'' I think it's a little hard not to recognize the new idol of my daughter fifteen. '' Simply answered the man with a light raucous laughter making me relax a tad. '' So that is what you are doing here, girls?''

I remained totally frozen the search word since it appeared I was suddenly petrified by fear and looked at the man in front of me like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

'' In fact, Jacks wanted a tattoo. '' Said Camille finally letting me watch in surprise since she was the first to want to dissuade me.

The man let out a raucous laugh again at my expression before moving behind the counter, leaving his daughter looking at me with wide eyes. '' Let me guess, first tattoo ? How old are you ?''

I remained silent again this time more by the fear of being reset than anything else when suddenly, the blonde stepped forward with an expression seeming angry. '' How can you not know her age, Dad? I thought you listened when I spoke to you. Now she will think you're a boring father and she will go to another salon. Thank you dad ! Honestly, thank you! You're the worst dad! ''

I shared looks surprised with Katie and Camille to the false crisis of tears really impressed blond before playing in the game of blonde.

'' You're right, I should perhaps go to another studio. Girls.''

'' Look what you did, Dad! ''

I made mine from pulling Katie and Camille by their arms when the voice of the man called out to us. '' Wait, I'm sorry. I did not think ... you seem pretty young so I assumed ... ''

'' Yes, well, you assumed wrong, Dad! '' The blonde interrupted again stomping her foot like a petulant child giving me frankly like laughing. '' Acts cool. ''

The father of the blonde shook his head at the folly of his daughter before turning to me. '' What do you say to forget this little misunderstanding if I give you 30% off? ''

''50%!' 'Immediately bargained Katie obviously not can not help doing business when she had the chance.

''40. I would not go higher. '' Retorted the tattoo artist leaning on the counter to watch Katie with a bored look.

Katie pretended thought and I hastened to give her a slight nudge before giving a look at Camille in disbelief.

Katie raised her hand to seal the deal and shook her head in agreement. '' Sold. ''

'' So now it's done. What you had in mind ? And where? '' Asked the man by taking a serious tone as he does not come to seal a deal with a little girl of twelve and I gave a nervous glance around me. '' You may have A model ?''

'' Well, it's a bit a spontaneous act so ... 'I answered in uncertainty before giving a slight strange look on the blond now leaning on the counter with a dreamy look in my direction.' 'I ... uh, I had thought of roses from the top of my shoulder to the elbow. ''

'' I see. '' Agreed the tattoo artist before getting up from his place to stand on the side of a corridor. '' Go ahead, I will prepare my material. And have a little chat with my daughter at the same time. ''

I gave an uncertain glance at the blonde as she looked at her father seeming embarrassed before walking forward soon followed by Katie and Camille. I entered a room filled with tattoo tool with a seat, a work table and a stool in the center of the room and some chairs against one of the four walls.

'' I don't believe that this girl lied to you. '' Exclaimed Camille in a whisper still in shock and I strongly turned to her.

'' Yeah, me either. '' I accepted in a surprised laugh. '' Who knew the celebrity facilitated much life ?''

'' Don't let it go up to your head. '' Warns Katie settling on one of the chair and I gave her a bored shine. '' What? That is true !''

I turned to look again instead and let me take in all the smells of ink and sterilizations around us. '' I'm really going to do it. I'm having a tattoo. ''

'' Pretty impressive, huh? '' Intervened suddenly the voice of the tattooist and I spun around to give him a shy smile as he passed me to don a pair of gloves and sign me great leather seat. ''After you, Miss. Diamond.''

I was he asked me to give a nervous glance at the girls on my way before finally sit with my legs slightly while in the air. '' Does it hurt ? ''

'' Ah, the question dreaded. '' Commented the tattooist with a slight smile as he put on a surgical mask to cover his mouth before starting to prepare material on the small steel shelf. '' It depends on people . And the area. But you did not have much to fear. I'll explain all the steps along the way. ''

'' That seems fair. '' I accepted with a comfortable smile.

I suspected he was doing this for me relax but I really liked and it was always appreciated to be well guided in this kind of new stage rather daunting.

'' Okay, princely, I will ask you to lie down completely. '' I did what he said and looked at him expectantly. '' Then what arms? ''

'' Left. '' I replied without hesitation before giving an excited look on girls between my eyelashes.

Katie seemed about to explode while Camille always had this expression panicked as she went past it anytime soon.

'' I'm going to draw the pink pencils. After you go see in the mirror if it suits you. '' Explained he preparing the pencil before looking at me with a reassuring smile. '' Then we will start the real work. ''

He did exactly as he had explained to me and I tried to stay as immobile during the entire process. He would pose us any questions here and there to fill the silence and I tried to imagine thousands of little needles instead of pencil lead. This does not work very well but it amused of my nervous lump in the stomach.  
I remained silent until he ordered me to go take a look in the mirror. I got off the seat in the apprehension of the minutes before suddenly leave a huge smile on my lips and turn around to the girls.  
Camille seemed more ill at the start unlike Katie looked like a nerf ball. The brunette jumped to her feet before going to look at it more closely drawing.

'' How do I look? '' I asked in curiosity and Katie gave me a euphoric smile.

'' You'll probably give a heart attack to my mother but other than that, you look bad ass! '' Replied the brunette honestly making me smile more.

I turned on the seat and gave my starting sign for the tattooist I learned his name was Hector before closing my eyes. I bit my lower lip while waiting for the pain through my body before suddenly open my eyes to the agreement of a body in contact with the ground.

'' CAMILLE! '' Exclaimed in surprise Katie and I gave a look at the floor just to find the unconscious actress.

A laugh escaped my lips against my attention-grabbing Katie and I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly. '' I was wondering when is she going to faint. ''

Katie soon to join me in my laugh before leaving Camille to the floor to join me and watch the work closer of Hector. Finally, the pain was bearable. Certain place were obviously more painful than others but overall, it was bearable.  
I stayed nearly two hours under the skilled hands of Hector and when he was finished, Camille had already resumed her little discomfort. He applied the cream and care before covering my arms with plastic wrap and brought me back to the home of his living room. With Katie's case my tattoo cost me only $ 138 and I had decided to write an autograph for the daughter of Hector. I did not know really how we did it but it was pretty fun to be recognized. Plus, she had lied to her father for me so it was the least that I could do.

'' So how do you feel ? '' Asked Katie now as we were walking back to the Palm Woods.

A smile graced my lips instantly as everything still seemed so surreal for me. '' Great. And bad ass. ''

'' Yeah, well, I hated it. '' Intervened Camille seems to have resumed colors. '' The next time a fun idea comes to mind. Keep me out of it. ''

I giggled along with Katie before putting my arm on the shoulder of Camille. '' It was cool to have you with me. More you have experienced my first fan. ''

'' Oh, yes, I think I'd remember. '' Katie commented with an expression seeming horrified.

'' And Katie, you'll be able to boast of having an affair with a tattoo artist. '' I added with a playful nod to the brunette.

A proud smile settled on her lips making me smile more, and I had almost forgotten my worries about the reaction of others.  
However, my fears were soon back as we stopped in front of the Palm Woods.

'' Ready to face my mother ? ''

'' Yeah! '' I declared confident.

'' Ready to face Gustavo, Kelly and all the other inhabitants of the Palm Woods? '' Continued Camille destroying my confidence a bit before being quickly followed by Katie.

'' Ready to face the reaction of the boys ? ''

'' Phew, I beg you Katie. ''

I did my first steps towards the Palm Woods before quickly run back to Camille and Katie. '' Camille, lend me your jacket! ''

I undressed almost completely brown in my haste before quickly close to the neck by a precautionary measure.

'' You're such a wimp. '' Katie blurted as she followed me inside the Palm Woods eliciting a laugh from Camille.

I gave a burst bored on both brown before grinning knowingly. '' I think the fact that I have held two hours a seat cons Katie this insult. ''

'' Okay and then, you gonna wear jackets all the time now? '' Defied the brunette by pressing the button to wait for the elevator.

'' She did not buckle, you know. ''

'' You were not sounded Logan 2.0. '' I replied with annoyance since I knew they were probably right. '' And I'll find a way. ''

Katie turned immediately to Camille that and folded her arms across her chest with a knowing look.'' She will therefore continue to keep long sleeves until she's eighteen. ''

''Okay. Maybe! '' I grumbled under my breath entering inside the elevator. '' But only at the Palm Woods and the studio. ''

'' Oh, but it's a great map that. '' Katie adds, sarcasm dripping from her words. '' I mean, it's not like it ... I don't know. You lived mainly in these two places. ''

'' Oh, come negativity. '' I whispered stomping my way in our hallway before entering our apartment.

In a split second, a line of four boys were in front of us with their arms folded across their broad chest and I gave once confused and slightly panicked looks on Camille and Katie.

''So ? How was the rink ? '' Logan investigated sternly making me loose my breath in relief.

'' Ah, the rink. '' Me I exclaimed in excess of the two other girls before settling on one of the stools.'' In fact, we did not go. ''

'' Really? '' Exclaimed Carlos rushing to join me. '' When you have not seen this guy ? ''

I gave an annoyed look before displaying a casual air. '' His name is Alec. And he has this great hockey game tonight. There was no way that I can ... ''

'' Yeah, Jacks had forgotten to tell us that small part then. '' Me quickly interrupted Camille giving me an elbow in my side and I raised my head at once to realize just why she struck me.

The boys were now all looked at me with dark shards watch leaving me with an innocent smile.

'' A hockey game, eh? '' Repeated Kendall curtly, shaking his head.

'' Yep! Which reminds me, I have to prepare myself so ... Camille? '' I quickly got up from my seat, hoping to escape the boys and pulled the brunette with me towards my room.

Only it did not count on the boys and their persistence. '' Wait, you go to the match ? ''

''Well, yeah. There will be recruiters and Alec wants me to be there. '' I explained with a simple shrug before turning to Camille in achieving. '' I're not even thought. Do you want to come ?''

'' Seriously? '' If Camille surprised while the boys remained totally shocked.

''Why not. You like hockey, right? '' I questioned nonchalantly.

Camille gave me an uncertain look before turning her attention to boys who seemed literally frozen in limbo. '' Yeah. ''

'' Cool! '' Exclaimed Me I pull her with me in my room.

Katie looked at the group of four idiots in front of her in disbelief. How could she even be connected to one of them? Seriously! Honestly, it was certainly not sat idly therefore looks like Jacks, if you can not fight against the enemy ... combines up to him.

'' Hey, Jacks, wait, I'm coming too! '' Exclaimed Katie passing even more stunned boys as she entered her shared room.

I chose a black skinny jeans torn on one knee and a hockey shirt belonging to Alec before spinning in the shower while Katie took care to choose an outfit in my closet for the actress.

Once I was washed, dressed and had decided to let my hair loose in my back, I returned to my room with my open arms. '' What I look like ? ''  
'' At a girlfriend wearing the shirt of her boyfriend! '' Replied immediately Camille with knowingly making me roll my eyes.

'' You can't wear that ! '' Objected instantly Katie and I threw her a confused look.

I recovered my pair of Nike white on the floor before settling on my bed to put them on.

A frown seemed to have found residence on the front of Katie and I could not remember my next question. '' Why don't you like Alec? You don't even know him. ''

'' Camille knows him and she don't like him. '' Replied the brunette left me even more confused.

I gave a look at the actress and shook my head in trouble. '' It's not that Camille don't like him ... ''

'' In fact, yes. '' Born actress making me lift my arms before pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. ''Sorry.''

''Okay. So why you even take the trouble to come tonight ? ''

'' Because you go there. '' Replied the two brunettes in unison making me look even more annoyed.

I sighed heavily by removing Alec hockey shirt and donned a simple tank top anthracite gray before finishing the look with my denim jacket. '' Better? ''

The girls shook their heads simultaneously and I raised my eyes before getting one of my many handbags purchased by Kelly and return to the office to cast Alec shirt inside.

'' You're going to wear it during the game. '' Camille Concludes with an irritated expression that I merely give a childish grin. '' Whatever. How's your arm ? ''

I forced a smile on my lips to her effort to change the subject. '' It scratches a bit but otherwise it's fine. ''

'' Well, great! We can go now. '' Pressed Katie with her arms crossed on her chest.

I threw a little wary sparkle on brown and raised an eyebrow as I made my way into the living room. '' Why do I feel you're going to be a small thorn in my side tonight. ''

'' Look, you saw Mom ! '' Exclaimed Kendall pointing fingers at us making us totally confused halt.

That said, I soon quickly understand what they were up to as Logan intervened again. '' Yeah, and they even invited Jo. ''

'' They have done ? ''

'' HAVE DID WHAT ?' 'Declared the girls with me in disbelief.

Jennifer immediately gave a flat look at the four little liars before to put her hands on her hips to face us. '' Is it true that you go to a hockey game and you don't have invited the boys ?''

'' Seriously? '' I barked my teeth at the childishness of these four before pinching my nose with a sigh. '' They're right. We asked Jo. Which means it's a girls' night. ''

I smiled playfully to the boys as their mouth fell obviously not having expected this kind of response.

However, Kendall gave me a smile of his own before turning to his mother. '' But ... it will be a hockey game so there will be many boys. And as boys and brother who respects, I can't let Katie go out there without me. ''

'' Very well. '' I yielded strongly in turning to Katie. '' Sorry, Katie but you'll have to sacrifice yourself. We bring you a souvenir. ''

I walked quickly toward the exit followed hesitantly by Camille while Katie threw her arms in the air in disbelief. I was almost to the handle when the voice of Mama. Knight stopped me in my tracks. '' Not so fast, Jacks. ''

I turned impatient as I could see the already victorious expressions of boys.

'' Katie, you can go with them. '' Authorized Jennifer prompting confused looks of the boys as well as Camille and me as she gave me a look. '' Why not let the boys come ? You love to go to sets games. Not to mention that you were part of the same team at home. ''

I could feel all the attention turn to me, including smug expressions boys while Camille looked at me with a face making me sigh again.

'' This is the team of Alec. '' I answered honestly immediately collecting a Jennifer understanding look. '' There will be recruiters and it's very important to him. There will be also these boys about whom I are spoken to you. In other words, I can not spoil the evening by bringing them. ''

'' HEY! '' Protested their boys making me give flatly annoyed looks.

'' We know to behave. '' Assured Logan in the offense.

'' Yeah, and in addition, knows better hockey than you. '' Said Carlos next to the plate as often.

'' My answer is still no. '' I decreed firmly. '' Now, do we leave ? ''

'' Go ahead. '' Sighed Jennifer letting me kiss her in a hug before quickly make my way to Camille and Katie.

Jennifer looked at Katie give a last look at the boys with an apologetic phrase while they all went back on the couch with the defeats of expressions.

'' Here, Jacks is a hockey game without us. '' Sighed heavily James with an expression saddened.''Next week, she'll move. ''

'' In a month, we will be a distant memory for hey. '' Continued Carlos also defeated.

'' I hate that guy! '' Grumbled Logan in an annoyed jump.

'' I think it's Jacks is right. '' Kendall sighed finally collecting incredulous expressions of the other three. '' Look guys, I don't like this guy but I know I would have done anything to be in his place there is still some months. Remember that entering the Wild were my dream ? ''

James leaned even more incredulous and pointed at him with boredom. '' Exactly! How can you not be jealous and annoyed by that idiot! ''

'' Because he does not think this boy but Jacks. '' Intervened Jennifer finally crossing her arms as the four boys raised their eyes on her in surprise. '' Jacks is different from other girls but you support no matter what. It's her way of showing how much she loves you. So by going to this game is important for this boy, she also wants to show her support as she does with you. ''

'' But we don't want she like that boy. '' James protested with a pout. '' We want her to be with us. ''

'' Okay, tell me when will she let you down since we got here ? '' Adds Jennifer deciding to opt for a new approach.

The boys all turned to her as before they were about to meet in the moment before freezing in realization. Regardless of the number of times she had been occupied or even outside the hotel, it was necessary that one of them calls and she was there to help.

Faced with the silence of the boys, Jennifer shook her head knowingly. '' That's what I thought. Learn to share the boys. ''

The game was great. Really. The team of Alec had even won. However, during the match I had quickly realized one thing. It was the first game I watched without boys and unfortunately it did not feel definitely different.

In fact, it felt terrible.

I did not have to elbow with James for a place, push my hand into the face of Carlos because he shouted at me so loud in my ears that I thought he could have me break the eardrum, where even do stupid trajectory calculation with Logan. But above all, I had not shared any grip when striking blows with Kendall for the very good reason that he was not there. None of them were there and I felt miserable for it.  
Worst of all was that I had not even seen Alec. He gave me a simple wave before the game and then after, he was so busy impressing recruiters that he forgot all of my presence. Not that I blame him, it was really a great opportunity for him.  
Only it was really put me in a sullen mood for the rest of the evening. Even when Katie and Camille had tried to talk to me during the ride back, I had remained relatively quiet.

Now I was in my bed with my eyes glued to the ceiling and the only one I could think was how the boys had missed me a simple little hockey game. This left me wondering how many other things we used to do could be different without them.  
Does that mean that I hate each of them too ?  
I let out a sigh at the thought of turning around in bed just to watch the peaceful face and sleepy of Katie. I really enjoyed spending the day with the brunette. It reminded me of our time in Minnesota and the presence of Camille had just strengthened the moment.  
As much as I wanted to say that the actress hit me most of the time on the system, she was important to me.  
Like the boys.  
I could not continue like that. I pulled my covers quickly out of me as calmly as possible not to wake before the brown out of bed and grab a hooded cardigan Albercombie my closet with a pair of low converse.  
I pointed to my head timidly into the dark living room before throwing a glance at the form of Katie still asleep. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I put on my sneakers silently and walked straight to the hall boys.  
I was grateful that I knew enough to locate the place in the dark and soon to stop in front of the bedroom door Kendall and Logan. I could easily hear soft snoring from both rooms around me and I turned slowly the handle with a grimace as it squeaked before quickly go inside. I noticed the two boys asleep in their beds with their chests rising and falling in a quiet, slow pace and I walked timidly on tiptoe to the bed which I knew belonged to Kendall. I recovered a pair of vans lying on the floor before stopping at the head of blond before moving my hand over his mouth. He started with his eyes wide in panic about to cry but I quickly was bringing a finger to my lips to silence him.

I expected he recovered from his shock to withdraw my hand and he soon muttering his displeasure.'' Jacks? But what are you doing ? What time is it ? ''

'' 2am. '' I replied in a hushed whisper before throwing his shoes on his chest bluntly. '' Put on that and follow me! ''

I turned back my way without waiting for the response of the boy and a smile graced my lips as I easily could hear swearing and grunting in annoyance across the hallway. I recovered two bottles of soft drinks and a cheese packet of crisps on my way into the kitchen before reaching for the door just when the blonde emerged in the lounge.

'' Jacks? Jacks! '' Hissed the blond as he hastened to follow me and if I was a pause, turning to him as he leaned against our now closed door. '' What's happening ? Why do you woke me at two in the morning. ''

'' Shut up and see! '' I grumbled under my breath with boredom before resuming my way to the stairs.

I did not need to look back to know that the boy rolled his eyes openly with a grin annoyed before quickly hurried on to join me.  
I climbed the steps to the roof and put me on the ground just when Kendall walked through the door. The blonde gave me a confused and incredulous look as I opened the packet of crisps and a bottle before taking a long sip.

'' You're crazy. '' Recognized the blonde in a tone annoyed even if I could see a smirk settling on his face as he sat beside me.

'' Shut up and take your soda. '' I ordered copying his smile before lifting my eyes to the sky.

The sky of California was certainly different from that of Minnesota. Back at home, it was more clear and filled with stars while here the stars seemed to be represented by people. Everything was artificial and shiny but only from the outside. The interior was empty and uninteresting.

'' What are you thinking? '' The warm breath of Kendall against shell of my ear woke me from my daydream and I turned to the blond just to feel like sucking in the beauty of his green orbs.

His hair was wearing a strange sense of his sudden awakening and he still had the mark of his pillow on his left cheek. It made me let go a laugh and I brought my hand quickly on his cheek without thinking. '' That you're lovely with the brand of your pillow ! ''

'' Really? '' Chuckled the blond bringing his big hand to cover mine amplifying the butterfly feeling in my stomach. '' Well, I was suddenly awakened after all. ''

I rolled my eyes by removing my hand before taking another sip of my soda. '' You're going to complain now ? ''

'' Actually, no. '' Replied the blonde immediately making me watch him again before he felt a slight shiver down my arm as he tired his fingers with mine. '' I don't think we can complain about being awakened by a pretty girl. ''

I stared at him for a moment, fighting laughter at how ridiculous he sounded before finally yielding leaving Kendall look at me with confusion. '' What? ''

I kept laughing without any worries in the world and the blond was soon join me. '' It was terrible. ''

'' Hey, this is how you thank me for having followed you on the roof? '' Sneered the blonde by tapping my shoulder with his fist making me laugh more. '' Okay, you're right. It was terrible.''

I laughed a little before sucking in a breath as I swept the tears from my eyes before looking blonde with a huge smile on my lips.

'' I don't think I want to share. '' Kendall said suddenly seriously making me look into the utter perplexity.

'' Which means ? '' I asked with an eyebrow raised expectantly as he seemed not elaborate.

The blond shook his head with a slight frown before making a chip package and threw it into his mouth. '' Just a thing my mother said to me and the guys. It's not a problem. So why is it that you made me come here ? ''

'' Believe it or not, my evening was certainly not what I expected. In fact, I hated it. Finally, I think.'' I was thinking mine deeply before standing up in front of the boy in the excitement. '' And I had to show you something. ''

'' Slow down! You look like a Carlos on sugar rushed. '' Kendall teased with a mischievous smile and I gave him an annoyed look fake. '' Okay, what you wanted to show me ? ''

'' First, close your eyes. '' I said with a mischievous smile which the blond just looked at me in disbelief. '' Close your eyes! ''

I sighed to his persistence before taking his hand and brought it before his eyes sparking laughter blonde as he struggled slightly against me. '' And if I want to watch you ? ''

'' Nah, it would mean that the game is : View Jacks. Out is what we play that game? No! '' I declared impatiently as I brought my hands over his face to hide his eyes. '' So close your eyes. ''

'' Oh, and what game you play then ? '' Questioned Kendall slightly away my fingers to look at me between them-with that famous smile dimples.

'' No one watching Jacks! '' I rolled my eyes by repositioning my fingers correctly before fighting with my free arm to remove my jacket with difficulty. '' I hate you. You make it really difficult. ''

Kendall chuckled in amusement allowing himself to do this time and I finally ended up successfully leave my jacket fall to the ground leaving me in a simple white tank top with thin suspenders and my shorts in red and black tiles. I gave an appreciative look on my new tattoo appreciating each time a little before removing my hand from the face of Kendall.  
I put my eyes on the blond just to leave a sweet smile on my lips as I could see he had kept his eyes closed throughout.

'' Okay, now you can. ''

I was considering Kendall as he slowly opened his eyes with his mischievous smile before he saw the design on my arm. His eyes flew as his mouth in disbelief and he leaned closer to see if he was not hallucinating. '' Is this really what I think ? ''

'' Yep! Katie and Camille have accompanied me to the studio this afternoon. '' I explained before laughing slightly at the memory. '' Camille even fainted. ''

Kendall turned back immediately his still incredulous eyes on me before watching it again. '' How did you managed to get it ? You're only sixteen! ''

I leaned my head with a new smile to another memory. '' In this regard, it's a long story. But let's say the celebrity help in many field. ''

'' Jacks, your mother will cut your head off when she knows! '' Recalled Kendall really worried pretend for me. '' Not to mention my mother! She'll be in a panic! ''

I pointed my finger at the blond nonchalantly and pushed his dimples. '' That's where you're wrong my young friend. My mother already knows. ''

'' Really? '' Inquired Kendall in surprise and shock.

'' Well, I may have used a bit of manipulation of Katie. '' I confessed sheepishly before resuming seriously. '' You know we really should be wary of this small. She will eventually take control of the world if she continues. ''

However, the blonde did not seem to pass out of his shock. '' Do you even really thought before ? This is not something small! Oh, is that you got hurt ? ''

''Relax ! Yes, I think. I know, it was what I wanted and ... '' I was thinking about the last question before giving him a genuine smile. '' It's more scared than hurt. Really.''

Kendall was speechless for a moment before looking at me intently. A smile was soon bend his lips and I allowed myself a smile on my own.

'' Roses, huh ? '' Said the blond finally breaking the comfortable silence between us before signing my shoulder. '' Can I ? ''

I rolled my eyes before leaning towards him to give him permission. He soon bring his fingers against my skin heated leaving me a feeling of freshness and comfort along my skin.

'' And you took my sister with you ? '' Said the blond back leaning against the wall while I put on my vest again before moving to his side.

'' Please, she is the one who negotiated the price. '' The would inform I laughed slightly collecting a quizzical look of blond.

I could easily feel the eyes of the blonde on my arm as he broke the silence again. '' Even after all their years together, you still manage to surprise me. ''

'' What do you want, I'm full of surprises. '' Retorted I sweeping my hair to my shoulders with pretension before flashing a broad smile on the blonde. '' You on the other hand ... ''

'' Really? '' Exclaimed Kendall before catching me by the neck and closer to his side to ruin my hair.

At this point, I was completely unable to contain my laughter any longer and it seemed that the blonde either.

I tried to fight back against him even if I had no desire before leaving a deep breath as he stepped back against the wall. He kept a grip around me before surprising me by grabbing my waist before I got up from the ground slightly to settle between his legs. My back was now against his chest as his strong arms holding me close to him.

I let a slow smile creep on my lips as I took full advantage of his grip and rested my head against his shoulder to look at the sky above us.  
I felt the hand of Kendall looked for my wrist before he started playing with my bracelet. My eyes instantly fell on the difference of his hand against mine and I could not help thinking how I could spend hours like that.  
We had no need to talk, just be us two was enough. Just me enough.

It also reminded me that he had a girlfriend now and our position was not appropriate in normal terms.  
Only, in spite of all my efforts to respect that, I just could not move. Kendall had always been the only exception with James who I was fully open to contacts. Even when I was younger and I thought all the boys had cooties, he was the only one I let get close.  
Then Logan had arrived. He was explained to me that everyone had in bacteria and some that were more than the other because they lacked healthy hygiene. I had trouble understanding the top of my ten years at the time but I remembered that I instantly knew that I could touch Logan because he was washing his hands all the time.

A slight laugh at the memory escaped me and Kendall soon to examine me resting his chin on my shoulder in curiosity. '' What are you laughing ? ''

'' I was just thinking spirit to the day when Logan told me that the boys were not the only ones to have cooties. '' I replied with a smile on my lips. '' And how I knew I would never afraid to touch him because he often washing his hands. ''

'' I remember. '' Agreed Kendall with a laugh of his own before giving me a slight pressure. '' But somehow, you'd never problem to let me get close. ''

'' Ah, it's because I knew that Jennifer gave you a good personal hygiene. '' Retorted I said teasingly.

'' Nah, you loved me right. '' Objectaed blonde making me blush in spite of myself and I was grateful that I was back to him.

There was a brief silence between us as I looked back in vain until I could feel the blow softly against my ear. I frowned my eyebrows slightly at the feel of his warm breath against the shell of my ear before deepen as he began to rock gently humming.

 _Brought you this gift  
Memories_

I giggled quietly to the sound of the familiar melody and shook hands with the blond wishing that this moment would last forever. '' Kendall, what are you doing ? ''

'' Shhh! '' Murmured softly the blond dropping a soft kiss on my temple before returning his warm breath against my ear. '' Close your eyes. ''

I did exactly as he told me and left me slowly drift into unconsciousness with his voice soft as a lullaby.

 _Words intertwined with melodies  
I'm sure we've had our friends and our enemies  
But I don't like to reminisce like this  
Anymore than you do  
Anymore than you do_

 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_

 _Let's give it a rest 'cause I don't wanna fight_  
 _Let's clean up this mess before it ends tonight_  
 _I could've kissed your hand and tried to walk away_  
 _But I don't like to reminisce like this_  
 _Anymore than you do_  
 _Anymore than you do_

 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _What do I have to say to make you feel alright?_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_

 _Stop it_  
 _You keep looking me in the eye_  
 _Stop this_  
 _I don't have time for another try_  
 _To be true_  
 _Something I could never hide_  
 _I can't be you_  
 _I sit around and wonder why, why_

 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_

 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _Everything will be just fine this time_  
 _What do I have to say to make you feel alright_


	19. Hollywood Fever

_Kendall - '' It's not true, I'm cursed ! ''_

It turned out that Kendall and I had ended up falling asleep on the roof of the Palm Woods. We used to do back in Minnesota. He and I would take advantage of the sleepy state of our friend and brother during our sleepover to end up watching the sky on the roof of Kendall. Things were certainly much simpler then.

Definitely easier. First, we did not have to explain why we had returned by the front door of our apartment still dressed in our pj's at the breakfast of boys. Where even have to face the question of Mama. Knight and even less that of my brother.

However, it was enough that I forgot why I was wearing a vest in the first place to send Jennifer, my brother and other boys in another completely different subject. Yeah, now it was a public phenomenon I owned a tattoo. James was downright jealous and was instantly called our mother to denouncing me. Only surprise, she remembered giving me her agreement and surprisingly, she was still okay with it. Anyway, she could not do anything now.  
Although Jennifer hated it, she could not really say anything after the videoconference my mother. So she just gave me a speech about how she was the one who made the rules here, and the next time she would not be as flexible. I acquiesced with a genuinely sorry expression and she was content to give me a stern look before cracking and give me a hug. Although she still had me said she hated.  
As for James, well, he had obviously tried to get one but also the response of my mother was adamant this time and I had to admit that I literally loved to see his face down.  
Nevertheless, the weeks had finally passed and things were still the same for me.

I spend most of my days split between the studio, fix stupid boys watch from afar Kendall and Jo get deeper and deeper in their relationships and Alec. He had really impressed the recruiters in his last game and he informed me that they wanted to take in the LA Kings team for next year. He just had he finished his last year and season with the team of his high school and he could from his dream.  
It also meant that he was leaving. We did not even really talked about it but things were certainly become increasingly close between us and I do know what to think.

On the one hand, I wanted terribly to cling to every single moment I spent with Kendall. The time on the roof reminded me that we could maybe be something and then, things were back the way they were before, and I knew instinctively that this was a mere daydream among the complication now represented my life.  
And then another part of me just wanted to drop everything and start over. Get a real relationship with Alec instead of our confused and uncertain times. I wanted to make the most of his presence at my side. I even tried to sympathize with Jo to help me leave driveway.  
Of course, the blonde always infuriated me so much but I had learned that it was easier to just hate her. It took me much effort and made me more miserable than anything else.

Surprisingly, Camille and Katie were alone against this new friendship and I was still trying to understand what their thoughts trains. Katie was getting increasingly annoyed every time I lifted Alec or even Jo and she seemed to do the same with his brother.  
Each time the blond informed us of one of his dates, Katie eventually openly rolling her eyes before stomping her way out of the room with not bored. And I also knew she was doing the same thing for me.

Camille ? Well, Camille had completely stopped talking to me of Alec or even Kendall. It was a kind of forbidden topic for the brown now and she stopped me every time I tried to broach the subject. That said, I preferred to avoid any possible conflict between us. She remained my great ally in the Palm Woods and I did not want to lose something as stupid as complicated relationships.  
The sound not loud sounding like an elephant herd forced me to raise my eyes from my magazine just to shake my head at the sight of Kendall, Logan and Carlos run through the apartment to the door shouting to anyone who would well hear "water! Some water !''.  
A wave of heat wave had hit California and this obviously contrived idiocy of his four idiots.  
Wait four? Where was the fourth ?  
Just like that, my answer was suddenly responded like a carrot suddenly exploded in my view literally making me drop my magazine with my hands against my mouth in horror.

'' Hey, sis! You look a little pale. '' Commented James suddenly sprinkling of self-tanning bomb making worse the already state ... ORANGE!

'' Oh my God, what ... '' Me exclaimed I, rising from my seat on the couch to watch in disbelief. '' Your lovely face! ''

I touched his cheek, wincing at the feel of products under my fingers while James posted a huge smile simpleton. '' I know? I'm definitely more hot now. ''

'' You're ORANGE! '' Me I cried appalled pointing his face.

'' Nah! In fact, I'm tangerine. '' Corrected brown making me look even more confused. '' Well, I'm going to the pool. Bye, sis. ''

I followed his back literally speechless before fleeing quickly pull myself together to the sound of banging our door. I did a double-take in achieving before I immediately ran towards the door. I went out in the hallway just to have time to see my brother get into the elevator and I closed the door on the fly before running up the stairs. I tumbled down the stairs four at a rushed and made an abrupt stop in the middle of the hall in search of my idiot brother.  
Suddenly, James burst through the gates of the pool by spraying bombs around him in a race and I had barely time to catch my confusion as Kendall, Logan and Carlos exploded in his pursuit.

I raised my hand in their management already weary of the day before crossing my arms over my chest as Camille ook suddenly place at my side. '' James at the Hollywood fever. ''

'' The fever of what ? '' I replied by completely turning to brown with an expression totally perplexed.

'' The Hollywood fever. '' Camille repeated emphatically. '' It's the city that go completely goofy and heat certainly did not help matters. ''

'' Obviously, my brother would be most likely to catch it. '' I sighed, pinching my bridge of my nose.

Camille rolled her eyes at my conclusion. '' We must do something before his condition worsens. Where otherwise he will become like long hair. Where even Jennifer's. ''

'' Or like you. '' I ended with an expression of suggestion sparking an average brightness of the brown.

She pointed her finger at me with boredom before shaking in my face. '' That was low. And I'm not so strange as that. ''

'' How many times have you slapped and then kissed finally slapped again Logan today? '' I asked knowingly collecting new radiance of the actress making me raise my hands in surrender. '' Hey, I only point out the facts here. ''

'' Stresses least the facts. '' Warns Camille with her finger pointed at me making me let go a chuckle before looking trample her way through the lobby.

I shook my head slightly amused by the eccentricity of brown before stiffen at the sight of a certain blonde in approach. '' Hey, Jacks! What's up ?''

'' Jo. Not much you? '' I Recognized with a nod and a slight forced smile.

'' I went to the pool, you want to come? '' Suggested the blonde wishing apparently bind more than anything with me.

Honestly, I really don't understand her enthusiasm to talk to me. From the moment I had been nicer to her, it was like one I gave her a role. Now she took every single moment to ask me to spend more time with her.  
Things I could not do despite my agreement to be cordial with her. I certainly could talk to her and bet on fake smiles in her presence but spend more time than necessary with her were definitely inconceivable to me.  
I was already doing much effort.

'' Sorry, I have to go to the studio. '' I lied through my teeth right before giving her a fake smile like I was already retiring backwards towards the entrance of the Palm Woods. '' Maybe another time . ''

I quickly made my way to the studio, bowing as usual, Tina on my way before taking the elevator to the sixth floors and walk in the familiar hallway leading to the recording studio. I could hear the voices of the boys working on their new song Stuck and I crossed my arms over my chest pressing against my shoulder the crack in the door to watch them through the cage. A face adorned my face immediately at the sight of James seeming more orange alongside the other three and I might me a look and Gustavo Kelly to see their fixed expressions.

'' Stop! Cut! '' Intervened Gustavo immediately by cutting the soundtrack in the background. '' Would you please tell me why James ... IS ORANGE! ''

'' Well ... '' said James himself suddenly out of his pockets two bombs before spraying the face intoxicating boys at the same time I .''... tangerine. ''

'' Guys, is it that you could come here just a minute! '' Begged Gustavo in a controlled voice already making me smile in anticipation of the next explosion.

I learned that if you could not prevent angry outbursts of man, it was better to laugh. Also, there was no way he would change his way of manager and even less with those boys. And honestly when I saw the look of my brother, I seriously could tell he better not. They needed someone as crazy as they to direct and Gustavo was definitely the best for that.  
James was the first to release soon followed by the other three and I pinched the bridge of my nose as he asked Gustavo nonchalantly if there were any problems. The boy kept surprising me. And not in a good way. He was an idiot. an idiot Orange!

'' James. In the music industry, the picture ... that's what makes the success, okay? '' Explained Gustavo controlling temperament well enough for once. '' And the image I want for this group is certainly not that of three normal guys and AN ORANGE MONSTER! ''

Yeah, I had again spoken too soon.

'' I see. '' Replied James making me watch the scene with even more interest in waiting what was to follow. '' You find the other three are too pale. I can handle this. ''

He turned immediately to the other three with a bronzer car bomb in each hand and I giggled against my hand as the boys hurried to get out of the reach of my brother in panic.

Kendall leaned forward with an uncertain expression. '' We think he may be the Hollywood fever. ''

Kelly immediately brought her hand to her lips in panic while I took a quick step to post me to the side of Gustavo to let me know. '' Thinking ? Seriously, watch it! At this point, it's not to think. ''

The whole group seemed startled by my sudden entry aggravating already panicked expression Kelly and I shrugged an eyebrow on the producer in question. '' You really don't know that I was here ? ''

'' We were busy! '' Growled Gustavo proudly before passing to James and Kelly. '' You don't panic. You ... STOPS YOU SPRAY OF ORANGE! ''

He rushed straight to James to recover the aerosols only James used them to keep away making us cough Kelly and me to the smell and the air now sickening of that stuff. Finally, Gustavo managed to remove his bomb with a victorious laugh just for James to leave two of his pocket before spraying again and run away from the studio.

'' Well it did not work. '' Noticed Gustavo laying the bombs unceremoniously on the floor before standing face to the boys. '' Let's go to Plan B, take care of your buddy or I put the at the door and replaced by any one who will not be ORANGE! ''

The boys immediately sprang forward in a race outside the studio letting me cross my arms over my chest as I turned to look behind them before shaking my head in disbelief.

I could hear Kelly's heels clicking on the floor as she approached me about signing the release of the boys. '' You're not going to go after them ? ''

'' I give their ten minutes in advance to find one of their stupid plans. '' I explained sharing an understanding of Kelly nodded before quickly count in my head and throw myself in a race myself.

I quickly made my way back to the Palm Woods and immediately looked through the Palm Woods of the hall in search of one of the four idiots that made up my life. But I certainly do not expect to see what I was looking now with my jaw dropped in disbelief. Carlos currently walking in slow motion with the other Jennifer's taking a stupid ice cream cone in his hand. This was probably the worst and most traumatic thing I had seen in my life.  
I shook my head to pull myself together before quickly pick up the pace on the other side of the pool as I saw Katie being robbed her ice cream cone stand by Bitters. The brunette had found another plan for future global dominance and I was still trying to understand where she found all her ideas.

'' Katie, is that you saw the two boys alone with a brain about four ? '' I asked, pausing beside her in interrogation.

The brunette had thought of mine as I looked expectantly before literally jump in surprise with her as Booda-bob out of nowhere the pool. '' You know, Katie, Jacks, so I learned something to the business school is that every contract can be terminated. ''

'' You have a business school, would you? '' Katie replied incredulously making me give her a slight nudge in the side.

I quickly turned to Booda-bob before raising an eyebrow in disbelief. '' You made a trade school, would you? ''

I looked away as Katie crossed her arms in turn to give me a shine before turning her attention to Booda-bob as he began to rant all a matter gibberish letting me wrinkle my eyebrows.

'' Okay, I'll leave you. '' I intervened already tired of this conversation to me uncomprehending before turning my heels.

How I would even find one of his fools to this hotel ?

I walked inside the Palm Woods lobby wondering how I was going to find the same just to pause at the sight of an angry mob in wet clothing. I turned to the person they seemed to see once and crossed my arms over my chest with a knowing look to the view of Kendall dressed in a sort of super water gun officer.

'' Hey ... Jacks. '' Recognized the blond seeming even more foolish with his blue sunglasses as he approached me before pulling me quickly away from the angry crowd.

I beat his hand off my arm already annoyed with their nonsense and cast a glow on Kendall. '' Waters Guns ? That's your brilliant plan? ''

'' We was with what we had, okay! '' Kendall defended in precipitation keeping watch over my shoulder for signs of James. '' Plus, this is supposed to go to water so technically this is not a bad idea. ''

'' Yeah, you just know aim for that. '' I was commenting with a smile mean collecting a bored blond radiance of making me raise my hands in mock surrender. '' I'm just saying. ''

Kendall seemed about to argue when James went down anywhere before attacking us with his aerosol shouting Kendall "You can not catch me! You can not catch me! ''. the blond immediately rushed after him around the pool making me look into ruefully. I watched the two running around the pool a moment longer before deciding to let them manage. I made my way back into the hall before sitting on one of the empty chairs and take a magazine on the coffee table to entertain me.  
I could hear the cries of Kendall and those of James from the pool as I was shooting the cover page and I shook my head before concentrating in reading. These boys were real pieces of work.  
Finally after more than shout, I spotted from the corner of my eye James make a roll on the floor before being trapped against the wall while Kendall stepped on him. I lowered my magazine on my lap to see what was going to happen instantly and pinched the bridge of my nose like Kendall water guns were to dry.

'' It's not true, I'm cursed ! '' Moaned Kendall in annoyance while James got up from his place with his loans sprays blond.

I sighed heavily into weariness before closing the gap between the duo and me before posting with my arms crossed in front of Kendall. '' I though twice if I were you, James. ''

Brown gauged Kendall then me, then Kendall before unleashing an angry growl as he was soon taking his legs to his neck leaving me look him in annoyance.

'' How did you do that ? '' Exclaimed Kendall making me throw a glance over my shoulder.

'' Years of self-induced sense of dread. '' I replied, leaving the blonde look in total misunderstanding and I rolled my eyes. '' Years of wedgie. ''

The ringing phone blond soon to ring and I gave him a questioning look before turning as he signed that it was Gustavo just to widen my eyes at the sight before me. Carlos was now dressed as a kind of model imbued himself with two of the three Jennifer's, Logan wore a hippie holding of species with a bongo on James ... well, he was always orange.

'' Kendall! '' I called nervously.

The blond looked into the question just before removing his glasses in disbelief at the sight of three idiots ahead. This time, we were surpassed.

I pulled a absentmindedly stuffed my shirt as I walked into the studio thinking how the boys were idiots. I really wanted to see what gave the group now that boys suffered this little fever and it seemed that I was not going to soon find out. I shrugged an eyebrow at the sight of Kelly try to hold Carlos, Logan and Jennifer's out of Gustavo office before being hustled force by the small group. She quickly apologized for the producer and I shook my head before taking a step toward the office.

I came inside with a bored look at the scene in front of me before crossing my arms over my chest as Carlos made a diva crisis then quickly reset by Gustavo.

Only it was not counting on Logan's intervention as he struck his bongo before stand before Gustavo talking incredibly slow. '' You should relax a little. And board the train Logan. Chu! Chu! For Hippie town! ''

He pressed the nose to Gustavo before making percussion while Gustavo slowly rose from his desk. Producer slowly advanced on the brown and I was already preparing his explosion taking place in one of the empty chairs available as Gustavo struck the bongo Logan hands.

'' Knock! Knock! ''

We were shooting all simultaneously asking who was there before James burst into the room with four aerosol cans in hands. I let a shout with Kelly as he attacked us before spinning in a race across the hallway and into the nearest elevator. I pressed quickly the button to close the doors before lean on the back wall, shaking my head in disbelief. These boys seriously beginning to annoy me.

I lowered my eyes on my yellow shirt now with orange signs and muttered under my breath before stomping my way through the reception.

This was a disaster. Kendall does not believe he still had not managed to cure his friends in this damn fever. Neither he nor Gustavo where even Kelly had managed to drill some sense into their minds reached by heat and they seriously need a new plan. He would build on Jacks well at the moment but he had been found and Kendall was really frustrated with the brown that given moment. She had fled leaving the studio with their producer and treat boys. She would certainly have him a debt of gratitude.

'' Okay, we reported on the progress of our struggle against the Hollywood fever. '' Said Gustavo by simply returning to elicit a strange look to Kendall since he was now orange while Kelly now had her arm scarf. '' We have clearly made no progress. ''

'' Wait, why all your friends have the Hollywood fever and not you? '' Inquired Kelly immediately in turmoil.

'' Hey, I'm not the only one. '' Kendall recalled in slightly backwards in his seat to face the wrath of Gustavo. '' Jacks is quite normal. ''

Gustavo remained a frozen moment in achieving before raising his hands in exasperation. '' Because Jacks and Kendall, have normal brains. While their friends, they don't even have a cricket brain. ''

Kendall gave an incredulous look on the producer before sinking further into his seat if that was even possible as he jerked his new plan by announcing the solo career of blond.

'' Pfft, in your dreams. '' Kendall whispered, rising from his seat irritably. '' For you, it may be just a group like the others but for me, these guys are true friends. So I'll do what I do every time you ... this damn city and its heat suffocate me. I'll find Jacks and make hockey. Because it's been long time that I have not played with her and it will help me to see clearly. ''

'' Hey, minute! From hockey! '' Intervened suddenly Kelly in achieving turning to the blond.

'' Yeah, ice and cold that refreshes us ideas. '' Kendall replied immediately unconscious assistant plan. '' And that remind us of the place from which we come. ''

Kelly thought was mine before addressing the blonde. '' Can you repeat the last part. ''

'' The ice and cold remind us ... '' He snapped his fingers together as he finally grasped the idea of Kelly .''... the place where we come from. But yes of course.''

'' Why do you repeat this sentence looking at you in the eye? '' Gustavo Intervened in misunderstanding.

Kendall instantly approached the office of the producer in the excitement. '' You don't understand? Jacks and I did not catch Hollywood fever because unlike others, we have not forgotten who we were.''

'' Yes, if it's, the Hollywood fever is simply that homesick. '' Kelly realized by turning to Gustavo.

Gustavo immediately rose in his seat. '' Find Jacks and go get the boys to take them to the rink. GO! WE MOVE !''

'' I have not managed to convince Carlos to try the catapult trolley. '' Kelly recalled in indignation. '' He never follow me to the rink. ''

Gustavo immediately let out a horrified scream while Kendall thought about the subject. '' And if they brought the ice to them ? ''

I pulled my new shirt with mustard Aztec skull printed on my denim shorts torn before quickly put on a new pair of converse when Kendall suddenly exploded in my room making me sit up in surprise.

'' I have no time to explain! '' Exclaimed the blonde grabbing my arm before pulling me out of my room to the kitchen before moving me real snowball . '' Throw them on James. ''

He signed towards the brown spirit to gaze in the mirror and I was content to weigh the ball in my hand before throwing the same as that of Kendall. They struck instantly brown making me smile as he turned to us to threaten us and I threw another in fun.

'' RUN ! '' Exclaimed Kendall pulling me with him in a race like James immediately began to run after us.

I tumbled down stairs to Kendall sides before making an abrupt stop at Kelly's side in the hall as she threw a snowball at Carlos. '' Where did you get that ? ''

'' No time to explain! '' Replied Kelly pulling me back with them in through the pool area race.

I grabbed a snowball to throw at Logan on our way before quickly follow others outside the hotel towards the Palm Woods Park before coming to a halt at the sight of the snow track suddenly under our feet. Gustavo suddenly came out of a wall of ice before we bombard snowball making me immediately to dodge before quickly make one myself.

I threw myself heart and soul into the snowball battle and risked me a look around to see Carlos, James and Logan become one by one to be their front making me smile before freezing to the feeling of a snowball in my neck. I turned my head to the author of this attack before unleashing a shout worthy of a girl when I noticed Kendall run right over me. I turned instantly heels intent to flee only I wore converse and the sole was not the most suitable for snow. I slipped into a glide immediately wincing at the feel of the ice against my arms and bare legs before turning on my back as I could hear the mocking laughter of a certain blond.

 _ **Yep, the fever was definitely over.**_

* * *

 **Hey, guys !  
So a new chapter !  
I hope this story please until now :) Feel free to leave your thoughts in a review at the end of this chapter.**

 **Anyway, until next time.**

 **Xxo _Love is weakness_**


	20. First Everything

_Jacks - '' You'll be sorry when I kicked the ass of your players ! ''_

'' Okay, ban deflate! Big Time Rush and Princess of Pop is ready to freeze neurons! '' Announced Carlos dramatically leaving me looking boys with platitude.

How was I even find myself in? Better yet, why I even accepted?

'' Neurons! Neurons! Neurons! '' Hailed the other three in unison.

I totally gave their incredulous look before turning to the table to meet our five frozen drinks with apprehension. I did not want to go through this ordeal but the boys had managed to get me my damn competitive spirit. Plus, I loved those little frozen drinks.

'' The first to cry out in pain to win! '' Recalled Carlos in excitement.

Logan gave me an elbow in my ribs with a mocking smile before raising his eyebrows suggestive. '' What is the reward? ''

'' The beauty of this game is that it is an award. '' James Effected with illuminated expression.

I winced sitting up and shook my head as I could already feel my stomach knot. '' This is probably the worst decision I ever made. ''

'' Ah! Ah! No turning back! '' Decreed Logan categorically pointing at me.

Kendall leaned over to look at me with a mocking term view. '' Ow! Poor little Jacks fear of damaging her small neurons ? ''

The boys leaned all over me with mocking expressions and I threw their icy brilliance before breathing deeply through the nose. '' Send drink! ''

They all exploded in the excited expressions before flowing simultaneously on drinks like Kendall gave the start. I grabbed mine the same time and began to suck as hard as possible before turning along with them to the entrance hall of the Palm Woods in quite loud sob agreement.  
Kendall was the first to move while keeping suck on his crushed ice and I followed after him with the boys doing the same. I could already feel the cool running along my veins and it was only a matter of time before it reached my brain.

We all watched the boy originally sobs towards the exit with his suitcase before quickly turning to Booda bob in his sudden action. '' Ow! Every time we hear the weeping and the gnashing of a suitcase, it's a boy comes to see his celebrity dreams shattered. ''

We postpone all our attention to listening to the boy still crying when suddenly, Camille appeared alongside Logan pretends to share his sadness for the boy as she cried sobbing.

'' Hey, it's really sad, I know. '' Logan commented, stopping to suck on his drink to put his arm around Camille's shoulders. '' But you, your celebrity dream is still intact. ''

'' Noooooo! '' Sobbed more Camille making me frown my eyebrows at her before seeing the roulette suitcase in her left hand. '' I also have to leave the Palm Woods. ''

Just like the brunette told us the news, I let a painful cry at the same time the boys as I could feel my brain literally frozen. I let my drink to keep my head and quickly fell to my knees before being quickly followed by four boys.  
Finally, the pain quickly evaporated to leave only a small numb and I quickly pinched nose before quickly straighten me to watch Camille in disbelief and mild panic.

'' But you can not leave! '' Me I exclaimed in a resolute tone.

Brown was the first girl who was not repulsive to me and I had shared more time with her than anyone. More so if it meant she was leaving were only three Jennifer's, and Stephanie ... ew, Jo. Not that I had a problem with the second but I could not take more day without the presence of Camille. She was my only ally here.

'' Please, tell me it's a role that you repeat ? '' Logan Effected by joining me with the other three with a hopeful expression.

'' No! '' Sobbed again Camille totally disoriented as she showed us her father at the desk. '' I have no role for more than six months. And my dad wants us repartes live in Connecticut. ''

I rush immediately alongside the brown before taking her in my arms for support. Camille collapsed immediately on my shoulder before taking it like handkerchief apparently making me wince slightly in disgust while boys still looked shocked us.

'' You going anywhere, I promise! '' Said Carlos suddenly excitedly making me look him in raising a hand in the query.

It seemed enough to Camille arrested she stopped to blow her nose on my shirt and looked at the boy. '' Why have you a part for me ? ''

'' No, but I will hypnotize your father to let you stay. ''

'' Okay, crushed ice to destroy his remaining neurons. '' I was commenting on raising my hand to heaven before backing with Camille as the Latin stood before us.

He took a red watch from his pocket before stirring in front of the nose of Camille. '' You suddenly have a huge desire to sleep. ''

Obviously this only worsened the state of Camille as she sobbed harder on my shoulder making me send a burst of Carlos as she literally blew her nose with my shirt.

''Hi guys ! Jacks! Gustavo, you wait in the studio immediately to discuss your first music video. '' Kelly suddenly landed with enthusiastic prompting more Camille tears as the boys exclaimed in joy.

I gave soon shine on Kelly taking on Camille's shoulders to turn around before patting her hair with a gesture that I hoped comforting. The brunette seemed to have literally soaked my shirt at this stage and I was shivering with disgusted expression before the sensation to turn my attention to the boys.

Kelly widened her eyes on Camille and me to our position before pointing boys. '' We said goodbye to the girl weeps. And on the way, boys. ''

The boys turned to us as Kelly already made her way to the exit and I gave a pained look on Camille before watching Logan with almost pleading eyes. She could not leave. I need her here. The crazy actresses would not run the streets and I needed a girl who was not completely superficial or linked to a boy who I had feelings.

I grabbed the shoulder suddenly of Logan in achieving what would happen if she left before giving him a withering look. '' Find an idea to make her stay or I swear you'll be sorry! ''

Logan soon widened his eyes at my deadly serious look before jumping to an idea. '' Wait, we could get a role in Camille in our video. ''

'' Really? '' Said Camille instantly letting me watch with platitude as she looked quite normal now.

I pulled my arm from her shoulder pulling my wet sleeve with a disgusted grimace before watching Kendall as he leaned over us with his conspiratorial smile. '' You, you're trying to buy time while waiting to return. ''

'' All right! '' Agreed Camille with a new expression determined before turning to her father.

I watched the brunette before just shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. '' I'll help. ''

'' Okay, walk forward. '' Camille told me obviously with a plan in mind making me look into distrust. '' Jacks! ''

She pushed me forward against my will and I walked toward her father nervousness while keeping give panicky glances over my shoulder. However, I never expected the actress to suddenly throw her suitcase under my feet sending me to the ground in a heap and directly into their suitcase before releasing a cry of pain as Camille fell with all her weight on me pen. Her elbow making me twist my stomach me with a pained expression while the boys watched us biting their fists with painful grimaces.

'' Oh my God, honey. '' Exclaimed the father of Camille to check on Camille crying in agony while I was here that really injured. '' Jacks, are you okay? ''

I sat up slightly on one elbow to lift my thumb with a smile asshole to the father of Camille before falling once on the floor in an unconscious heap. '' I hate this place. ''

Finally, Camille's father had led us to the hospital leaving the brunette whispering me how grateful she was and that I would be eternally indebted. This was equal to me right now ... BECAUSE I suffered TERRIBLY! If Brown had just faked hER fall, mine was real and I could already feel the slight swelling in my wrist while blue was probably find residence in my stomach.  
LA doctors had prescribed some pain although I did not have any particular need and a splint for my arm as Camille.

Now we were on the way back and I was hoping that the boys had not mess this up. They had no interest.

'' Thanks again, Jacks. '' Camille whispered, leaning over me to make sure her father knew nothing before leaving a teasing smile on her pink lips. '' Do you really have to hug me back in the hall ? ''

'' First, don't thank me before boys you have confirmed their success. '' The I warned with a common sense of mind before rolling my eyes open. '' Then I may be cold but I don't have a heart of stone. ''

Camille let out a scream of excitement startling me unlike her father who gave us a look suspiciously through her rearview mirror before looking at the road again. '' I knew you liked me, JD . ''

'' Don't push. '' I hissed through my teeth with a bored although a slight smirk settled on my lips. '' And don't make a fuss, Drama Queen! ''

'' You gave me a nickname! '' Yelled again Camille making me wince as she squeezed my arm with her free arm. '' I knew I was your best friend. ''

I pushed the brunette with a sigh before to lean my head on the headrest to pray it was worth it. If the boys had failed, I would probably kill them. Camille chatted throughout the rest of the way and I missed almost to kiss the mainland when we finally boys in the car park. I was the first to come out as the father of Camille wanted to have a few words with her and I do not lingered around.  
I walked once around the Palm Woods lobby seeking four specific face before a live line to the pool as I could see them sitting around a table.

'' Please, tell me you got the role for Camille ! '' Exclaimed Me I once I was in their heights. However, their whistles and their faces were the only answer I needed as I resumed drily. '' You have not obtained the role for Camille. ''

''Well … ''

Kendall did not even have time to finish his sentence as Camille suddenly appeared at my side making me give their chips knowing that they were going to destroy her dreams. '' Guys, where do you stand ? I can not lie to him any longer. Do I tell my dad that I participate in the video? ''

I put my hand on my hip healthy as they moaned in unison in hesitation before doing a double-take when they accepted sparking an explosion of joy Camille. She gave a hug to Logan before starting running back in the lobby letting me watch the four idiots in disbelief.

'' You just lie to her ! '' I was accusing Logan hitting behind the head in annoyance.

James pointed at me with his finger mimicking a tense grimace. '' This is far from the best idea we had. ''

Suddenly the wheel of his return could be heard making me just to see me three Jennifer's crying with suitcases in hand. My eyes fell on Carlos and I did not even know why I was surprised by what followed. The Latin pounced on the three girls in horror and watched the three girls in an embrace the circle before lifting my right arm to the sky in exasperation as he tells them their could be in their clip.  
However, they soon find their joyful expressions since this was the WRONG!

'' And it's getting better. '' Commenting I shook my head with my puckered lips.

Carlos immediately left his watch from his pocket and tried again his talents or rather his lack of talent hypnotist. '' No, you're not pissed against me. No, you're not pissed against me. ''

'' Yes WE ARE, Carlos! '' Snapped Logan while I took the empty place of Carlos before raising my head to the agreement of a new suitcase.

An uncontrollable smile graced my lips at the sight of Jo with her suitcase only it soon decrease as Kendall rushed instantly to the blonde in panic. I paid my eyes immediately in front of me to avoid what would probably follow and missed the questioning look of Logan.  
Obviously, the blond was soon propose to Jo to make some of their video when she just wanted he repairs the wheels of her suitcase and I severely pinched the bridge of my nose before hitting my head against the table surface .

'' You are the biggest idiots I know. '' I mumbled against the surface of the table in exasperation before I got up from my place with annoyance. '' Fixing this. All alone !''

I could hear the call after me in the argument but I was content to ignore them as I walked out of the Palm Woods. I seriously need a break to find a way to stay Camille. Well, it did not really work.  
In other words, I was returned to the Palm Woods simply as a stopover to the view of most of all adolescents hotel guests dragging their suitcase ever so often glancing towards the entrance.

They seemed to sigh with boredom in my appearance and I walked straight into a random boy in the interrogation. '' What is happening here? ''

'' Oh, the rumor that Big Time Rush to take you into their clip if their actually believe you're leaving. '' Explained the blonde with a silly smile making me cross my arms over my chest with an expression heard.

These boys had a serious problem saying no. I shook my head at the sight before me perk up before the entrance of the boys. However, I soon displaying a wry expression as they began to move down the hall and promised to anyone in their path they would be in their clips.

An evil smile appeared on my lips despite the drama of the situation and I could not help but walk towards the first girl with a suitcase I saw before getting away. '' I'll borrow the two seconds. ''

I took a deep breath to put me in condition before sobbing tears hot as I made my way towards them with my head down.

'' JACKS! '' If the boys exclaimed in unison with horrified expressions.

'' Not you too! '' Moaned Logan before quickly standing in front of me. '' Don't cry. You can be in our video. ''

I could no longer hold in my laughter and my head up immediately to point fingers at their totally confused expressions. '' OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU REALLY BUY! ''

I literally writhed with laughter at this stage and I soon to fall to the ground holding my stomach before rolling to the side as Carlos tried to tackle me. I sat up laughing more beautiful with the obvious failure of the Latin before my eyes widen at the sight of their annoyed expressions.

'' Ow! Ow! ''

I camest immediately in a race to the stairs before running straight through the hallway to the apartment of Camille and stopped me at the door. I could hear the fast track not on my boys as I knock at the door of the actress. The brunette opened me just like the boys exploded from the elevator screaming my name and I hurried to the back of thrust in his apparently before slamming the door in his face boys.

I leaned my head against the smooth surface before literally exploding in laughter provoking a shrug confused and strange eyebrows of Camille as she pointed at the door over my shoulder. '' Do I want to know? ''

'' Nah! Probably not! '' I moaned a nasal tone before taking a step forward to address my ear against the door before whispering to Camille. '' I think they are gone. ''

'' No, we are still here! '' Shouted James from behind the door of a clearly irritated tone making me laugh more beautiful. '' You fear, sis. ''

'' Whatever you say, baby bro. '' I called back raising mocking laughter of the boys.

'' Hey, you're only three more minutes. '' Whined James and I did not need to see him to know he showed a petulant pout.

I smiled almost maniacally before turning to Camille with a raised eyebrow. '' What do you think he is on TV at the moment? ''

'' I don't understand you. '' Me Camille informed by following me through her living room and sat down beside me on the side. '' The sides of things I did not know you were the twin older.''

'' Really? '' I asked in astonishment before just shrug my shoulders as I put my eyes on the screen. '' Now, you know that. ''

It seemed that this day was quite entertaining actually as Camille finally asked me to go see the boys to know the details of the video. Now, this might actually be a disaster but expect the hilarious part. The fact that I now stood behind a teenage crowd knocking on the door of our apartment was what made me smile. This time they were in trouble and I wondered how they were going to do to get out beyond. Logan was the only answer and I quickly followed the teenage crowd in our apartment as they stood before the group of boys panicked.  
Kendall was obviously the one to take things over and I stood leaning against our wooden opening leading to the bedrooms of the boys with my arms crossed over my chest. A wide smile graced my lips Kendall lie and I shook my head in hilarity. Seriously? Gustavo had trouble their trust anything then entrust their achieving their video?  
This promised to be really boring.

However, I was not particularly interesting watching them crash into beauty. So I uncrossed my arms to my chest before pushing my way among the horde of teenagers instantly catching the eye of boys.

Surprisingly, they had managed to buy their lies by others and I now stood beside them with a slightly impressed look before I turn to Logan in a whisper. '' You are aware that a simple amateur camera is not enough ? ''

'' I know. '' Logan grimaced, biting his fist clenched with a grimace making me smile more.

'' Good. '' I accepted, turning to the four boys patting the chest of James and Logan before calling on my shoulder as I made my way to my room. '' Good luck to fail. ''

I changed me quickly to a large pair of jeans torn at some place with a simple gray T-shirt short-sleeve before putting my bottom pair of black converse. I hid my shoelaces in my shoes before I retrieve my apartment keys, my backpack, my sunglasses and a hooded jacket before going out in our living room. I took one of the boys skates on the wall and threw my bag on my shoulders before making my way to the exit.  
I quickly took the stairs before raising an eyebrow at the sight of the boys filming long hair and Jennifer's do a dancing hall in the lobby. This was going to be even worse than I imagined.  
Yeah, a disaster worthy of boys.  
I was content to lean my head on the front side to resume my walk with a light right in my approach. I spent literally on camera boys without much trouble collecting the exclamations bored of these before they paused at the sight of my bag and skateboarding in my hand.

'' Ow! Ow! I thought you wanted to be in our video! '' Intervened James stationing himself in front of me before being quickly followed by others.

I watched in total disbelief before trying again to pass them with a sniff just to give them a shine bored with their persistence. '' I don't want to be in your clip. I was just doing it to see if you were stupid enough to walk and ... oh, look! Looks like it worked. ''

'' So where are you going? '' Asked Logan with an expression now bored as he signed my skating and my bag.

'' Alec was his second test drives with the LA Kings. '' Explained with a conspiratorial smile and slightly excited. '' I'll see if I can sneak through the emergency entrance to spy gone. ''

Carlos immediately widened his eyes in envy and bent over me in turmoil. '' It to look cool, do I come? ''

'' You have dreams to destroy the boys. '' I replied sarcastically before turning on my heels lowering my sunglasses on my nose.

It turned out that I did not even have to take the emergency exit since the entrance was fully open. There obviously was a écrito announcing that the rink was reserved but I don't really cared about. Also, how would I know when there was no sign? Yeah, I had maybe thrown away the thing to make my entrance. Cold air relieved my skin heated by the sun and I hung my skate on the straps of my bag before exit my hooded cardigan from my bag. I pulled on quickly leaving it open on my shirt before making my way to the ice.  
I could hear the sound of a running game and I leaned carefully on the fence trying to make myself as small as possible. I soon noted the holding of hockey Alec high school telling me that it had to be him in all these layers of protection and I let a smile on my lips.

He seemed to do pretty well. He had a good defense, a collective game and good tackles. I leaned on my elbows against the fence and crossed my wrist in a vacuum to make me more comfortable.  
I had always loved playing hockey with the boys and more able to boast of being part of the men's team from my school but I had to admit that I had always had a preference for watching.  
I assumed it was probably my girl side that emerged. Within limits of course, it was still hockey.  
The coach turned suddenly towards me making me widen my eyes before raising my hand timidly to give him an innocent vague.

'' Who is that girl? '' If he cried, pointing with boredom alerting me the whole team and Alec.

However, I was not expecting the whole team get to skate abruptly in my direction. '' JACKS DIAMOND! ''

I backed out of the barrier suddenly with a start as they seemed about to attack me. They played all elbows to try to break through the barrier strangely remembering the boys at some point when suddenly the typical annoyed voice their coach's trust freeze on site.

I could see the gray-haired man work their way through the masses of men before imposing stand directly in front of me with a stern look. '' Who are you and what have you done to my shark team ?''

'' Sharks? '' I repeated in misunderstanding sparking a roll of blue gray eyes of the man in front of me.

'' Answer the question! '' Barked he in impatience.

However, Alec was soon intervene in passing in front of others. '' She's a friend. Jacks Diamond. ''

'' And a star! '' Blew all boys dreamily making me give a confused look on the big brown.

'' A star, huh? '' Said the coach with a raised eyebrow to analyze me from head to toe. '' What? Wait, let me guess? She is the leading lady of your stupid little issues. ''

I imitated the sound of a buzzer in regaining confidence in my position before crossing my arms over my chest. '' I'm a singer. And I can also say that your defense tactic was pretty average. I'd bet I would be less on the attack but more on strategy. ''

All the boys on the team were looking at me with wide eyes of pure shock and I did not know if it was because I had responded to their coaches or because I was a "star" as they said and that I knew things about hockey.

'' Really? '' Exclaimed the man annoyed before letting go a little sarcastic laugh. '' And that's a little girl with the skin and bones that will teach me to do my work can be! ''

'' I play hockey since the age of ten years. '' I replied with a defiant sparkle before lifting my chin. '' And in the men's team. ''

'' Yeah, that's it and I'm the patron saint of the good Samaritan. '' Sneered the coach seriously tapping me on the system at this stage.

I took a deep breath ignoring Alec whispers to me back and took a step towards annoying stubborn man. '' Give me skates, dress and you'll see. ''

'' Is it a challenge, dear? '' Backed man leaning on me to keep in my eyes.

'' You'll be sorry when I kicked the ass of your players! '' I replied boldly raising a laugh from the man in front of me.

It was soon resume air quite serious as he turned to his players before pointing fingers at me dryly. '' Break her ! ''

Okay, maybe it was not my best idea ever. Stupid mouth and my stubborn brain! I held my ground against the team and I also won the respect of the man that I knew now called Jerry but that did not mean that his players had not me less reduced crumb. I spent the worst night of my life after that. All my muscles ached like hell, not to mention that my bruises had blackened probably at this stage. I had even been unable to move my bed this morning. That meant that I had spent my entire day stuck in this stupid bed between his four walls and stupid stupid blankets.

'' Knock! Knock! '' Hailed a familiar voice before suddenly just open my door to let me widen my eyes at the sight of Alec. '' Kendall's mother let me in. You seemed pretty miserable on the phone. ''

'' Yeah, well get stuck in your room for a whole day with bruises and we can talk . '' I grumbled under my breath while the big brown cautiously sat on my bed with a slight smirk.

'' You're just so stubborn. '' Alec said, shaking his head making me throw a bored shine. '' But the boys loved to play with you. I think you made me earn points for my integration. ''

I rolled my eyes readjusting on my bed with a slight grin before turning my attention to brown. '' Glad that my sacrifice is finally served some purpose. ''

'' You can move at least? '' Scoffed brown gently taking my shoulder to help me. '' If it's any consolation, you've done really well there. Even me, I looked worse than that after my first workout with them.''

'' Yeah, it does not really help me. '' I hissed through my teeth to feel my arms feeling like jelly before hitting his biceps with boredom. '' Don't just stand there doing nothing. Help me to get up. ''

Alec let out another laugh before getting up from my bed to help me out. I bit my lip below the stretching sensation in my stomach and steadied me on my own. I looked at my outfit that consisted mainly of an old tracksuit with a tank top and gave a glance at Alec.

'' I think I should change myself before. '' Commenting I with a critical expression to which the brunette did but I strongly nodding in agreement. '' Okay, uh, do what you can get me a comfortable fit in my armoir while I take a shower ? ''

'' Sure! '' Agreed brown before turning with a shrug of suggestive eyebrow. '' Does that mean I have the right to rummage through your underwear ? ''

I threw him a withering brilliance clearly not amused before taking the first available object and threw it with all my strength. Fortunately for him, he easily dodged and I used to just shake my head as I quickly made my way into my bathroom. I took a quick cold shower to ease my muscles and I already felt much better under the effect of cold water against my aching limbs. A light knock sounded against the door of my bathroom as I enveloped my towel around my wet body before Alec poked his head with his eyes closed.

A smile graced my lips instinctively to his adorable expression and I walked up to him to retrieve the clothes he handed me. '' No more so confident are we ? ''

'' Oh, shut up and take those stupid clothes, Jacks. '' Grumbled in response he making me giggle against my hand.

I quickly took the clothes and laughed harder as he hastened to make his exit. '' Thank you. ''

I looked at what he had chosen me and sighed in pure reliefs. He was a blessed gift from the gods. I put on quickly the simple T-shirt Baseball gray and black that he had chosen me with my slightly torn raw denim jeans and rolled up the bottom of my jeans before shaking my wet hair behind my back. I made a quick exit to my room just to find Alec lounging on my bed The mere sight was enough to make me break into a laugh from his legs considerably exceeded my bed and brown gave me a warning look before cracking a smile to my appearance.

'' You look much better. More like Jacks. '' He commented as I took a simple pair of black vans on the floor before settling beside him on my bed. '' Hey ... uh, I thought ... well, you're not obliged to accept but ... you know, maybe we could ... which totally not. Yeah, forget it. ''

I froze in my task to tie my shoes before turning my head to the side to watch him with my frowning. '' Is that you're in the process of stuttering ? ''

'' Hey, this is harder than it seems. '' Replied the brown with a slight blush on his cheeks. '' Plus, you're not the easiest girl to ask. ''

I sat up quickly in achieving and gave him an equally nervous look. '' Are ... are you in the process of asking me out ? ''

Alec grinned in response before raised an eyebrow in question. '' This is not terrible, huh? ''

I stared at him for a moment in silence not really knowing what to say. Do I wanted to take this turning point in our relationship? Does it even was supposed to? After all, he was leaving next year and I was not sure I really want to change things between us. However, it was obvious that I was the only obstacle here. I was still stupidly clinging to Kendall when I knew that this was an unrealistic idea. In other words, I had nothing to lose now.  
I took a deep breath knowing that it was probably now or never before turning me gently to brown. He seemed to look at me in total confusion and I was a brief pause as I could now feel his warm breath against my lips.  
I lowered my eyes to his lips with a pure feeling of nervousness before suddenly widen my eyes to the feeling of his lips against mine. I assumed that I had taken too long and he had finally formalized the thing.

That was my first kiss.

My first real kiss and I do not know what to do. I let my hands rest on my thighs as he pushed a little more on my lips obviously expect a return and I finally let melt in the kiss. My hand found itself neck to bring him closer to myself and before I knew it, he had his hands around my waist. His lips felt smooth and soft against mine and I sincerely hoped that I was doing it right.

We finally stayed at a desperate need for air and Alec stepped back to look at me with wide eyes. '' Whoa, that was ... ''

'' Yeah. '' I replied just as stunned before allowing a mischievous smile on my lips. '' You want to start over ? ''

'' Hell yes! ''

And like that, he had again his lips against mine. I followed the kiss with more confidence this time and was soon chuckling against his lips as he tickled my side making me break our embrace. '' Not cool.''

'' I know but I want to take you on an appropriate date prior to you to take all my breath. '' Teased the big brown leaving me look him in disbelief.

I hit his arm with a playful punch before getting up expectantly. '' Well, what are we waiting for? ''

He soon to stand before signing the door for me to go ahead. I started walking before turning and laced his fingers with mine. A smile graced his lips slightly swollen now giving he an even more attractive and I shook my head before pulling him with me. The living room and the apartment seemed empty when we had crossed which left me wondering what the boys had done this time.

'' So where you wanna go? '' Asked Alec making me have a look at myself as we left the elevator. '' Cinema? Small dinner? arcade game? The beach ? Hm, oh yes, the beach! ''

I let go a chuckle amused expression persuasive before making an abrupt halt at the sight of several people gathered around the pool applauding. I gave an uncertain glance at Alec before raising my shoulders and pulled me through the doors. I noticed the boys with Camille and Jo and I gave a confident smile on Alec before pulling me towards the others.

'' So, I conclude that you have finally managed? '' I intervened surprising the entire group as they turned to us. '' And without my help. Congratulations boys, you grow up! ''

'' Very funny. '' Commented James by launching a withering brilliance on Alec before turning to Camille as her father approached.

'' Well, it looks like we stay at the Palm Woods some time. ''

I found myself screaming along with Camille in an explosion of joy before dropping sharply from the hand of Alec to address the brunette in a euphoric embrace. The whole group including Camille seemed more than surprised by my action of affection rare but this was soon return my embrace equally joyous.

'' I'll stay Jacks! '' Exclaimed Camille in my ear and I let the jump for a moment with her before watching her literally throw on Logan.

I giggled openly with others to the eccentricity of brown before turning the hand clap agreement.

Gustavo and Kelly made their way to us making me watch the boys expectantly. '' The boys. We've come you pull the ears but ... ah, pretty cool this video. ''

I posted a big smile on my lips pride in making a note up to go watch when I have time before turning to the side of Alec as Kelly gave another nudge in the side of Gustavo.'' Great director. ''

Marcos, our official photographer literally threw herself on Gustavo as Camille did with Logan and I began to applaud with others as Jo asked to make noise for them.

I heard Alec cheer with me, and I turned to brown before intertwining my fingers with hers. '' Now I want to go to the beach. ''

'' With pleasure, my lady! '' Alec teased by signing the path to the door with his free hand.

I shook my head with a playful roll my eyes before starting to walk forward just to pause at the sight of four boys suddenly blocking our way. '' Where are you going ? ''

'' Beach. '' I answered already bored by their statements before giving them a pointed look. '' Oh, and it's a date. ''

'' WHAT ? '' If the four boys exclaimed in unison making me chuckle as I quickly pulled Alec with me since they seemed literally in shock.

'' So we've officially together now? '' Asked Alec curiously as he looked at the four boys over his shoulder. '' Are you sure they take the news well? ''

''Probably not. This is why I advise you to run in three, two ... ''

'' JACKS! ''

''NOW !''


	21. Time to decide

**So a new chapter :)  
Thank you to all those that follow, read and comment this story: D**

 **I await your opinions with impatience!**

 **As usual, Jacks of the song in this chapter is: You bring me joy - Amelia Lily  
**

 **Enjoy the show !**

* * *

 _Logan - '' Actually, you know what? Don't answer, Jacks. I have a theory. ''_

Today was another beautiful sunny day and California, Kendall thought to himself. They had operated fans to get some fresh wind and luxuriated in their couch enjoying breath of fresh air on his face and down his neck. It was too hot to stay around the pool and he did not particularly want to be among the multitudes of bodies inside the pool. Hockey was permanently banned from the soil burned like hell. As for other activities, and many boys and him were too lazy to do anything.

So the couch, he was.

Everything was perfect for the group at this time. They had almost finished their album, produced their first video and even obtained a super car collection. They also had girlfriends. Well, him for sure. Logan and Camille, he was not really sure about it. Jacks made great efforts and even seemed to have taken friendship with Jo. So why Kendall felt like something was wrong in this equation?

Oh, probably because Jacks out this douche bag. The brunette was hardly at the hotel now. When she was not in the studio or with Camille then she would be with this guy and Kendall hated it. He realized at that night on the roof that he did not share much less now.  
He suspected that the brunette was much effort to Jo because she certainly expected of him and others that they did the same for this moron but to be honest, Kendall did not want. At all.  
Every time he saw his friend from the hotel or their apartment, he could not help but cringe at the feel of the deep sense of loss. He felt he was losing his best friend and he hated it. He sincerely thought he had found in recent months, yet she disappeared again.  
All he wanted was ...

'' Logan? Ready to go? '' If suddenly cried Jacks closing the door of her room behind her before looking around the apartment. '' Hurry up, Camille expect us. ''

Kendall immediately gave a surprised look on Jacks as she held a large sports bag on her shoulder with a dress out of context to the outdoor heat. She was wearing khaki pants in combat style fabrics with a black T-shirt and loose dog tags around her neck as the military. Her hair was straightened in a simple tail further emphasizing her high cheekbones as she displayed the strictest minimum of makeup.

'' Logan? '' Repeated James giving a confused and curious look on Kendall and Carlos before raising his head to the agreement of not pressed their friend as he went out with a bag corresponding to that of Jacks. '' Hey, where are you going ?''

When James asked his question, Logan and Jacks seemed to look nervously and Kendall wrinkled soon eyebrows in suspicion.

'' Nowhere! '' Replied the two in unison before quickly making their exit, leaving the other three to look in suspicion.

'' ON THE SUIT! '' Exclaimed If the three boys before jumping to their feet in a rush for the door.

I quickly tumbled down stairs to Logan sides as we knew we had only a matter of time before the three others tried to follow us. I gave an impatient look on Yoshi as he seemed to take his time and pressed him with boredom. '' Faster! You know what will happen if they find us? ''

'' I told you it was a bad idea. '' Logan recalled in a breathless breath. '' Plus, I don't like their hiding things. ''

'' Oh, poor baby Yoshi! '' I was imitating a baby voice before continuing more seriously. '' They have to grow up a bit. ''

We storm through the service door to the hall and I soon locate Camille front of the entrance doors of the Palm Woods. She easily noticed our precipitation and gave us a knowing look. '' They have seen you, is not it? ''

'' Well, if someone would not have taken so long to prepare his business too. '' I grumbled under my breath as I pulled Camille to the exit while giving an annoyed brightness on my shoulder to Logan.

'' I no longer found my guards, right? '' Replied the boy raven hair equally annoyed. '' You know the guards are the essential element to practice hockey. They protect us. ''

I rolled my eyes at the obvious sarcasm brown while throwing my bag at the back of the convertible burgundy boys along with Logan before moving behind the wheel. '' Yeah, well, if you to clean up your rooms too . ''

'' Uh, not that this argument is interesting but perhaps you like to hurry to start Jacks. '' Suddenly Intervened Camille nervously before pointing the entrance of the hotel.

I widen suddenly my eyes at the sight of three boys looking for us and gave an impatient look on Logan he got to the back before pressing the keys in the ignition. I was reversing leaving the tire squealing sound in my wake and put the gas. We passed the boys at full speed sparking scream after us three boys before finally engage in traffic.

'' This is so bad for multiple reasons. '' Growled Logan his place on the bench.

'' I'm tired of having to share my time between my friends and my boyfriend. '' I explained with a sigh as I stopped at a red light before giving a look at Logan almost pleading. '' I miss you, okay ? I miss you all but I'm not going to stop seeing Alec. ''

Logan rolled his eyes visibly softened before sighing heavily. '' I know, Jacks. But maybe if you came their say that while things might get better. ''

'' Logan, I can harass you for a week before you agree to come with us. '' I reminded bored as I regained the road. '' And you are the most comprehensive of the four. ''

'' I confirm. '' Born Camille giving Logan a look over her shoulder. '' Listen, me either, I don't particularly appreciate Alec ... ''

I gave immediately a warning look on brown collecting a tense smile of that before she went on. '' But! I make the effort to Jacks. An effort that she also make for Kendall in talking to Jo. ''

'' What is the same problem with Jo, right? '' Logan replied, leaning over us with his elbows on our headrests making me give a nervous look on Camille. '' Actually, you know what? Don't answer, Jacks. I have a theory. ''

'' A Theory ?'' I repeated in my hands tightened around the steering wheel before swallowing nervously. '' And what would that be ? ''

Logan gave a passing glance at the brown knowing that he made her nervous. In reality, it was more than a theory. He knew her friend enough to know the signs and while he was quite surprising to Jacks, he knew he was right. A gesture of Camille called out and he swerved his attention to the actress simply to find frantically shaking her head as a warning. He raised an eyebrow in a sign of Camille inquisition which merely put a mouth a "later" indicating that he would finally confirmation.  
If Jacks had seen their interaction, she said nothing. So he simply leaned on the two girls before raising the volume of the radio.

'' Hey, Jacks, is your song with Dak! '' If suddenly exclaimed Camille amount in volume again in excitement.

The voice of Jacks quickly fills the car and Logan could see a slight blush on the cheeks of brown. However, he was soon being overtaken by the words of the song. He had never paid much attention before but she seemed to have a different meaning now. He leaned back against the back seat and listened more attentively every word in reflection.

I entered the parking lot of the rink just when my song ended and I soon to park myself in a pretty location close to the entrance. I cut the engine, leaning against the front seat to watch the big building in front of us. It was like a double date and I don't know how things were going to happen. This is the first time I let Alec really do know a boy or even Camille and I began to get nervous.

''Good. Here we are. '' I declared breathed as I stepped from the car along with actress and I turned to Logan with a sincere smile. '' I really thanked you to do it. This means a lot to me. ''

Logan rolled his eyes at once although a small smile settled on his lips as he retrieved his bag and mine before the tender me. '' Remember in you when we get back to the apartment. ''

'' Yeah, not really looking forward to it. '' I winced at the mere thought before throwing the strap of my bag on my shoulder before leaving a huge smile on my lips at the sight of Alec before the Entrance.

We walked straight to the big brown and I dropped my bag on the floor once I was at his height before planting a soft kiss on his lips before reporting a look at Camille and Logan. In the short period of time we had dated, I had learned that I was not a big fan of PDA and I preferred booked these times when we were alone.

'' So, Logan, huh. '' Recognized Alec to the attention of brown with a genuine smile before signing his sports bag. '' What you're doing hockey ? ''

'' Not bad. '' Replied the little genius making me give him a look with hope and he rolled his eyes again before turning his attention to Alec. '' Jacks said for the Kings. This is really big. ''

I gave a hopeful smile as Alec and Logan entered a conversation while walking towards the entrance before giving a look at Camille as she tied her arm with mine. '' You know he will ask me questions when we get back ? ''

'' I know. '' I replied lowering my smile at the thought. '' To be honest, he's an intelligent boy. I think he'll just ask you a confirmation. ''

'' So you agree with me to say him ? '' Concludes the actress pulling me with her in the fresh air of the ice. '' Because otherwise ... ''

'' Camille, I trust you. '' I interrupted The most seriously before giving another look at the boys in front of us. '' And I'm even more confidence in Logan. ''

A smile settled on Camille's lips to my confession and I was content to pull me to stand for the runners before choosing her a pair to return with boys.

'' So ready to take a scraped, Yoshi ? '' I teased as I sat to the side of brown to put on my skates.

Logan snorted instantly answer before looking at me in disbelief. '' Please, I'm maybe a little genius but I think I can still say I beat you. ''

The double date had gone much better than I anticipated. In fact, it was really great. I spent time with my friends and Alec the same opportunities. This was much more than I could ask for.  
The only problem was to return to face the boys. They were not very happy to know our little secret and it had ended a final battle between Kendall and me. The blonde had accused me caused discord in the group because I forced Logan to choose and say it ... well, it was not particularly good from beyond.  
Now we were talking barely. Tension had mounted throughout the apartment. I kept my side while the boys were doing their things from their own sides.  
Honestly, things had never taken such a turn between us and I was seriously starting to think it might be the end. After all, was THE show us who we were and who we were. Maybe it was just time for me to just let go. James would obviously my brother but things with the boys may have been over for me. Anyway, it was obvious that there was no hope between me and Kendall. We certainly chose our sides and our paths. separate paths. I thought that being with Alec help me to accept this fact but the truth ... the truth was that I could not take it. I constantly lived with them and saw the blonde continually as a constant reminder of what I had lost.  
Even Camille and Katie had taken the side. And even if they had tried to make it work in the beginning, we easily conclude that this could not continue. That was why I had completely stop the rub. I did not want to choose their side because of my choice.

I watched silently at my reflection in the mirror and smoothed the wrinkles in my sleeveless tank top before retracing the lightning logo printed along the tissue. I opted for a simple, casual attire but primed. I had work at the studio today so I had to stick to my style. My tattoo was put forward and had relied on a little more makeup than usual.  
Speaking of makeup, I was checking my lipstick red lip did not drip before turning around to get my new pair of studded black vans. I put my sneakers quickly before take my sunglasses on the desktop and my cell phone. I went outside my room only to be greeted by the sound of lively conversation and walked confidently into the kitchen.

When I entered, all voice fell into a comprehensive and mere silence the sound of my bowl scraping the surface of the closet as I type could be heard. I poured the milk with a little grain even though I did not particularly hungry these days before I sit down at the counter. I could feel perfectly the glaring eyes in my back but I was content to keep my eyes on the contents of my breakfast. The no trace of steps approaching me forced me to raise my head and I soon crossing the watchful eye of Jennifer. The woman seemed to be the only one to speak to me now and I honestly thought I had not even cracked through it. She always kept up conversation with me, made sure that I felt good even though she could see every time through my tight smiles.

'' You're beautiful, Jacks. '' Complimented Jennifer handing me a glass of orange juice even if I had not asked her anything and I forced a smile on my lips. '' A special occasion ? ''

I shrugged my shoulders, taking a sip to make her happy before resuming my observation of my lunch. '' No. I just wanted to feel good. ''

'' Well, you're beautiful. '' Jennifer insisted.

However, this was only remember how the situation was tense and all I wanted at that moment was cry.

'' I ... I don't have very hungry. '' I suddenly rising up in my stool before the redhead around to put my still full bowl in the sink. '' I'm going to the studio. See you later.''

I quickly made my way to the exit with my head down to avoid contact and slammed the door just as Jennifer called after me. '' But ... YOU HAVE EATEN ANYTHING! ''

Jennifer looked at the pretty brunette close the door with a sigh before turning with a stern look to her children and boys. '' You should be ashamed of yourself. ''

The boys immediately lowered their heads on their breakfast in guilt while Katie continued to play sadly with her spoon. The truth was that Jacks was missing from each of them and the look was enough to send in a wave of melancholy. They had never been through this situation before and they did not know how to cross it. More particularly Kendall.  
Certainly, he had been really upset when they returned the next day after their hiding they had been at the rink but it was what they did. He and Jacks would get in an explosive fight and then they would eventually reconcile. That was how things went between them. At least they did before.

'' She stopped talking with Camille and me because she did not make us choose to side. '' Katie said suddenly a saddened voice raising looks of all the boys. '' She did not tell anyone, eats only and returned to the apartment just to sleep. ''

'' It's not our fault that she chose this asshole on us. '' James spat with venom visibly offended just back with a start as suddenly knocked her stove against the table.

'' Listen up all of you, first I advise you to watch your tongue, James. '' Warns Jennifer pointing her finger on the brown. '' This is all your fault at all. Why would you be so difficult to accept the boy she likes when she did that being sympathetic with all the people you have submitted so far? ''

Kendall looked up about to argue but his mother soon stopped advising him to think before speaking. The blond instantly lowered his eyes back on his plate before sighing heavily. His mother was probably right. Things had gone too far-between them. And they had to fix it as fast as possible.

 _I've been thinking 'bout all the things I'm searching for  
Twenty years from now, boy we could've done it all  
I've been thinking 'bout all the times I've lost my head  
I've been thinking 'bout all the things I never said  
I won't think about all the things that could go wrong  
Nothing left to shout, cause we got it going on  
Standing in the crowd, yeah I know you won't be long  
I'ma looking back, in a minute will be gone_

 _Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
 _So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_  
 _I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_  
 _So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_

 _Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
 _So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_  
 _I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_  
 _So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_

 _I've been thinking 'bout everything I never had_  
 _All those crazy doubts, only gonna make me mad_  
 _I've been thinking 'bout everything I should've done_  
 _I'ma looking back, when I've only just begun_  
 _I've been thinking 'bout standing on the razor's edge_  
 _Looking up and down, questions running through my head_  
 _I've been thinking 'bout how I'll know which way to turn_  
 _I've been thinking 'bout lessons that I'll never learn_

 _Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
 _So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_  
 _I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_  
 _So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_

 _Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
 _So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_  
 _I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_  
 _So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_

 _You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
 _You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
 _You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
 _You, you, you, you, you, you, you_

 _And maybe we were built to break_  
 _And this lasts a little more than we can take_  
 _Maybe we were built to last_  
 _And we're strong enough to break the past_

 _Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
 _So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_  
 _I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_  
 _So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_

 _Oh you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_  
 _So you bring the love, so forget all the madness_  
 _I'm done with all the pain, I'm done with all the happenings_  
 _So you bring me joy, yeah you bring me sadness_

 _You, you, you, you, you, you, you, you_  
 _You, you, you (yeah, you bring the sadness)_  
 _You, you, you (you bring me joy)_  
 _You, you, you, you,_

 _you, you_

Gustavo quickly cut the soundtrack before pressing the communication button to talk when suddenly the sound of applause forced me to look up. '' Fantastic! It was absolutely fantastic. ''

I watched Griffin with platitude is obviously not in the mood for a scary smile and wacky requests, however, it seemed that I did not really have a choice as he asked to see me with Gustavo and Kelly in the conference room. I pulled my registration helmet sharing a confused look with Kelly before exiting the cage to join alongside Gustavo. When we entered the room, Griffin was already standing at the end of the table with his two assistants with him.

''Take place ! Sit! '' Said the businessman still leaving us more confused about his excitement as we sit in the seats that we showed. '' I knew you were going to make me rich Jacks. I want this new song take with your other tracks of sound. ''

I instantly frowned my eyebrows before turning to Gustavo and Kelly. '' Take? Take where ? ''

They shrugged their shoulders immediately in total incomprehension before turning to Griffin in the interrogation. '' You, my dear Jacks will continue your great career in the new global net sanyoid factory. You're leaving tomorrow for Australia. ''

'' Wait, what? '' Kelly exclaimed in disbelief since I was just speechless. '' We can not leave for Australia. The career of boys and Jacks is here. ''

'' Oh that of boys, yes, but there is no close confirming this in the contract of our little pop star here.'' Griffin pointed pointing at me.

I could see Gustavo about to explode and he was soon snapped his hands flat on the table. '' You can not do that, Griffin! I'm the one who produces her. ''

'' Actually, yes, I do ! She's mine ! Jacks has signed a contract and it says that she belongs to the whole of the Global Net Sanyoid music companies. '' Griffin said before turning to me with his frightening smile. '' So what you say? Ready for adventure? ''

'' Do I even have a choice? '' I said coldly retorted before standing up, crossing my arms over my chest. '' Actually, I think I'll just stop. I will stop all this damn story and return to Minnesota. ''

I turned heel leaving the shocked expressions on my way when Griffin's voice called me again. '' Well then I guess you can say goodbye to the Big Time Rush, Gustavo. ''

'' WHAT? '' Exclaimed Me along with Kelly and the producer about to have an attack.

'' You make us blackmail ? '' I barked exasperated now. '' Their careers has nothing to do with me. Leave them out of it! ''

'' I wish. '' Replied Griffin pretending friendly although his joker smile was still in place as he asked my contract to Abdul. '' You see, when Jacks signed her contract, there was a brothel that provided that if Jacks left our premises then James should also leave. It was the demand of your mother. Not ours, Miss. Diamond. ''

Gustavo and Kelly instantly turned to me as I could feel the tears flowing behind my eyes and I engaged my jaw turning back to Griffin. '' So if I don't go in Australia then you ... ''

'' Big Time Rush no longer excite. '' Ended Griffin for me and I just had time to see Gustavo let go a gasp before he literally fell to the ground.

I shared a look with Kelly as she turned to me with a horrified expression before sweeping the single tear rolling down my cheek. I had endured too many emotions his last time and it seems that the application of Griffin was the final straw.  
Only, in spite of all my past actions, I could never bear to why the career of boys would be nullified. I never could bear to be the cause. Not now, not ever.

I detached my eyes on Kelly in my expression component quickly and raised my chin toward Griffin with confidence. '' No one but you will have to know my departure. Especially not boys or Katie or even Jennifer. And I want to leave tomorrow morning for the first time. ''

Griffin shook his head with a sympathetic expression as he lowered his smile for the first time and I used to just turn tail before returning to the recording studio. I walked straight into the cage to get my stuff and barely raised my head as Gustavo and Kelly exploded through the doors to look at me in disbelief.

'' You can't do that! '' Exclaimed Kelly in disbelief. '' Why did you even accepted Jacks ? You never wanted to be famous. ''

'' But James YES ! '' I barked throwing my backpack on my back as I was passing out.

Only it was not counting on Gustavo intervention that blocked me out. '' Listen to me, the little babysitter dogs, you can not leave, okay ? I'm your producer and I say to you in ... ''

''Not anymore ! My producer is Australian, remember? '' I sniffed dryly surprising man before me as he flashed an expression abnormally concerned. '' Now, move out of my way, Gustavo. ''

'' So you gonna do ? Leave without even saying to the boys? '' Intervened again Kelly behind me making me drop my eyes on the floor with sadness. '' Jacks, you came here for them. You will be alone there. It's not what you want. ''

This was probably the worst thing I could do in my life. And I hated that damn contract for that. No, actually, I hated my mother for that. I wanted to scream about everything and anything at the moment. I just wanted to release my anger and frustration of the past months.  
However, part of me was actually relieved to this arrangement. This would give me a way out of recent events and I would not have to be burden for the boys. They could continue their music without having to endure this crushing pressure and I could do the same.  
In fact, it was a good idea.

'' You dont know what I want. '' I Continues with more force than necessary as I turned to the brunette taking her by surprise. '' The boys don't care that I leave. We've talk even more. ''

Kelly seemed surprised by this admission and seemed about to say something but I raised my hand quickly before giving a look at Gustavo. '' I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I forbid you to say would not is a word the contract to James or one of the boys. Is that clear ?''

'' Wait, you'll let them think you're just gone. '' Concluded Kelly with wide eyes of disbelief. '' Jacks, they deserve to know the truth. ''

'' It's the truth. '' I said coldly. '' I left and you will make them even more special because they have a lot of talent. And because it's what they deserve. ''

'' You think I'm going to take orders ... ''

I turned sharply to Gustavo as I could feel the tears resurface and swallowed hard. '' No. You'll do it because you owe me that. ''

The hard and cold expression of Gustavo seemed to break down my argument and finally he nodded with a look of pure defeat. Without really thinking, I went up to the grumpy man and held him in my arms surprising me and himself by my act. Although he was generally hard and cold with us, I had to admit that he would definitely miss me. In fact, they were all going to miss me more than anything. But it was my choice and I needed they respected him.

I finally detach myself from the man quickly swiping the tears from my eyes before I turn to Kelly just to see the tears in her eyes. I tried to force a smile on my lips and raised an eyebrow trembling. '' Is it too would be required to have a return to the Palm Woods limousine? ''

Kelly shook her head by drying her tears before quickly get her phone from her pocket as she walked out of the room leaving me to look after her. I now found myself alone with Gustavo. I let a weary sigh and weak as I leaned on the nearest chair since I felt as empty of all energy up and my eyes on the producer to his intervention.

'' What you are doing is very honorable, you know. '' Gustavo said with a serious expression. '' But I doubt that the doggies see it that way. ''

'' Me too. '' I sighed in agreement before turning my attention to the producer. '' They will missed me more than anything. In fact, all I will miss here. Camille, the Palm Woods. Alec.''

'' Then why leave ? '' Inquired Gustavo took a seat in front of me.

'' You know why. '' I replied with a knowing look. '' I can't ruin the career of boys. Neither your matter. They'll give you a hard time but don't be too hard on them. ''

'' Well how am I supposed to do that if my babysitter's gone ? '' Objected Gustavo crossing his arms over his chest. '' You're the one that I tempered the reminders you. ''

I shook my head with a weary laugh before leaning my head back. '' Nah, you'll do just fine on your own. You are pretty scary, you know. ''

'' Can you repeat that, please? '' Exclaimed Gustavo in surprise. '' You, the great Jacks who dare a fight with me said I was scary ? ''  
'' Yeah, I will not repeat it. ''

A throat clearing challenged us and I turned in my chair just to cross the sad look of Kelly. '' The limousine await you down. ''

I narrowed my lips in a forced smile before getting up from my seat, giving a last look at the studio. I walked straight to Kelly and passed her as I made my way through the corridor of Rocque Records for the last time. I took the elevator became so familiar to me in recent months and remained as frozen on my emotions. I crossed the reception in a robotic appearance before going inside the limo in complete silence.

I jumped out of my trance to the sound of door slamming and finally ended up leaving all my emotions catch up. I brought immediately my legs against my chest as the tears flowed freely down my cheeks before quickly bite on my knee as I began to sob loudly. In a moment, I cried like I never cry and I was simply unable to stop. I was actually going out alone in a completely foreign country to me. I'd left my friends, my family and my brother.

 **This time, Minnesota is really a distant memory.**

* * *

 **Hey, so we're in a chapter in the end of season 1 !**

 **I hope you still enjoy the story :)**

 **Xxo _Love is weakness_**


	22. Farewell letters

**As always, thank you again to those who follow, interpret and appreciate this story :) Your support is truly appreciated so thank you again :)**

 **We arrive at the end of the season and I sincerely hope that the new turn of events please, don't hesitate to tell me what you think.**

 **Perhaps finally give a small ship name to Kendall and Jacks ?**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW !**

* * *

 _Kelly - '' I think there is one for each of you. ''_

The next morning when the boys woke up in the apartment, they simply could not ignore all the bad feelings of guilt and defeat in the pit of their stomachs. They had set up a whole plan to make amends with Jacks yesterday but she never returned home. At least not while they were awake.  
However, they did not want to let down. In fact, Katie would never let them live down if they did. So, they had dark straight for the shared room for girls in the hope of waking her their way.  
Only they were entered simply to see Katie frantically looking around the room pretending eerily empty. Bed Jacks were done accurately but with hotel sheets.

'' Where are her things? Where are her things? No ! No ! It's NOT POSSIBLE! '' If suddenly exclaimed Katie removing them from their trance to watch the brunette about to cry.

Kendall immediately rushed to his sister's side and sat on the bed in the concern. '' Hey, what's up? ''

'' What happens? '' Katie suddenly exploded herself up before turning to each of them before turning around herself to show the room. '' You don't notice Something wrong ?''

'' There is a strange smell of girls ? '' Commented Carlos idiotically further aggravating the nerves already Skin flower of Katie.

'' A cheap straightener ? '' James said in hesitation.

'' You do it on purpose! '' Yelled Katie about to pounce on the two idiots before Logan interjected watching carefully brown with anxiety.

'' Katie, where are the business of Jacks ? ''

Brown raised her trembling hand toward the small engineering before turning to her brother. '' They have gone! They were there last night and then this morning ? Nothing. Even the sheets have disappeared from her bed.''

''' How does it go ? '' Exclaimed the boys in a shocked cry challenging Jennifer.

'' Something wrong? ''

Kendall was immediately rose from his seat in the concern now before giving a look at his mother. '' Mom, Jacks is home last night, huh? ''

'' Yes, why? '' Jennifer replied in confusion before turning her head to the side. '' She's very early go for the studio this morning. ''

Kendall widened his eyes to this lot of information before watching his little sister with a bad feeling as she threw herself almost on her mother to beg her to take them as soon as possible in the studio.  
When Jennifer had raised her eyes to her son, she had seen how he seemed to have suddenly turned pale. In fact, the four boys around her just seemed out of them right now. So she immediately accepted.

They were distributed in their room to dress. Where at least try. They were content to put on the first clothes come to them who happened to be sweating with their top hockeys. Even James seemed primed for trouble and he was never out of it.

Jennifer led her children and boys as quickly as possible to the studio and she was now nervous herself. The silent tension in the car had been sufficient to catch and now she thought she had seen that something was out of Jacks this morning. She had not really been a ball of joy recently but she definitely seemed more sad and depressed this morning. As before she bore the weight of the world on her shoulders. Something she had never seen in brown. So now she was more than worried as she pressed the elevator button before giving the looks on the four boys and her younger daughter. The image seemed incomplete without the presence of Jacks and she was really starting to lose patience. Why this elevator could not go any faster?

The first thing Kendall noticed when the elevator doors opened on the famous corridors of the studio was silent. It was something unusual for them as the voice of the Jacks always greeted when she recorded. Gustavo had the habit of hard work and it was the number of times they were coming during one of her breaks. However, the silence seemed even more annoying than usual. He was responsible for tension and made their ascent to the recording studio more oppressive.

They soon began to explode in the studio in loud exclamations and not only, they soon began to congeal in silent for Gustavo and Kelly. They seemed just staring into space as it nothing had happened. Worse, if Gustavo turned to them to recognize, Kelly had just kept her eyes on the ground as it she was about to cry.

Kendall shared confused looks with others before turning to the producer. '' Uuuuuuuuuuuh ... okay! What happens with funerals heads ? ''

'' What happens? '' Repeated Katie taking a step forward and looked around the studio in panic. ''Where is Jacks? ''

And just like that, Kelly suddenly began to cry for real this time. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and Gustavo got up from his chair to bring an arm around her shoulders to comfort her before giving a sympathetic look on boys.

He was about to announce the news when Griffin suddenly appeared in the room with his assistants.'' Perfect, Gustavo! Jacks has just taken her plane and her demos were sent to our factory in Australia. ''

'' AUSTRALIA? '' If exclaimed the whole group suddenly turned to the man in disbelief.

Kendall was the first to react as he turned to Gustavo pending response. '' How does Australia ? This must be a fucking joke ! ''

'' I'm sorry, boys. '' Sighed Gustavo immediately annihilates collecting expressions of the group.

Jennifer immediately took a step forward in sheer anger. '' What do you mean "I'm sorry"? She could not go to Australia, I'm her legal guardian! She could not leave without my permission. ''

'' Well, yes. '' Intervened Griffin with his famous smile. '' You see her contract stipulates that she belongs to me and her mother was the only one to sign it. So when I say she must go to Australia to make me even richer when she left Australia. ''

'' Why she did not say goodbye, then? '' Katie exploded in pure rage and soon the rest of the group stood at her side.

Griffin simply raised his hand waiting to his assistant and took the envelopes which were handed over to him. '' She absolutely wanted to write this at the airport. Nearly missed her plane, too. So here it is! ''

'' Letters? '' Logan replied as Mama. Knight took the letters with tears. '' Jacks have never left us with simple letters. We're her family. ''

'' Well, it looks as yes. '' Griffin said before suddenly start as he had arrived.

The whole group looked at the letters in the hands of Jennifer with shared expressions. Kendall seemed about to explode while James displayed an expression of denial while Carlos, Logan and Katie seemed about to burst into tears. Kelly seemed to have regained her composure after the intervention of Griffin and decided to help the group since they were the ones who were going to live the decision of the young teen.

She walked over to Jennifer with a compassionate speech before handing her hands toward the envelopes. '' I think there is one for each of you. ''

The four boys, Katie and Jennifer were returned to the Palm Woods and after that everyone could see their world collapsing around them as they walked in the lobby. They seemed to have fallen into their own little bubbles of disarray and each letter that Kelly had given their seemed heavier with each of their steps.

Katie had dark straight to lock herself in her room and seemed inconsolable. The four boys had fallen on the couch with total blank expressions while Jennifer had also gone to her room as her daughter. They all rose their heads in agreement sobbing from the room not far from them and soon to lower their heads pretending also about to cracked.

Logan was the first to react as he finally drew the letter from the pocket of his jeans before looking emotionally. '' I don't understand. Why did she leave ? ''

'' Probably because she was unhappy here. '' Said Carlos suddenly reaping all the attention on him since he seemed completely to have lost his usual good humor. '' We did that and we argue the have ignored in the past two weeks. She left because of us. ''

Kendall looked at his three friends, his family become even more guilty he felt he went out to turn his letter with bright eyes. He could not believe she was really gone and the only thing that remained of her were their those letters. She had not even said their goodbye. They had not spoken with her for weeks and sh was just gone.

At the other end of the world.

How it had even happened ? How they had got there ? Everything was perfect between them-there was still a year and now they had lost one of their most important members.

'' In your opinion, what does she tell us? '' Asked James finally exiting turn his own letter.

'' Why is she gone ? '' Logan suggested in uncertainty before leaving a sad smile on his lips. '' And we're idiots ? ''

That seemed to change at all for Kendall as he suddenly felt a new surge of anger in the pit of his chest. She had left them. Why did he even take the time to read this stupid letter ? Obviously, they were not important enough for her to say goodbye then why he should do the same ?

He suddenly rose from his seat by rejecting the letter on the coffee table before looking at other trios who stared at him in amazement. '' I don't care about what she can tell us. She left without even talking. I would not read the damn letter and you should do the same. With that, I'll see Jo. ''

Katie just could not believe that was actually Jacks is gone. Even reading and rereading the letter, the hole in her chest was always the same and she hated it.

She wanted to do as Jacks had asked her and listen, but she was unable to do anything except watch this letter and think she probably see again the only true friend she had. Jacks was perhaps the friend of Kendall first but she had been in her life forever and she suddenly felt the loss of her sister. Her mark. More tears flowed from her eyes and rested her little brown eyes on the handwriting of Jacks.

 _Katie,_

 _As I say to you and the others, I don't expect that you understand my choice. I was selfish to leave without saying goodbye but I never liked it. As show my feelings._

 _Probably why I don't like to see, eh ? ^^_

 _Yeah, this is harder than I imagined._

 _You know what ? I'm really not good at it and I doubt you spineless hear a sob story at the moment so I'll just tell you what's going on around me._  
 _I am currently at the airport with his crazy bodyguards than Griffin hired for me, there is a mother and daughter fighting about a packet of crisps not far from me (Weird!) And the terminal seems crowded, that's strange._  
 _Not very interesting that all that I think._  
 _Well ... the truth is that you're probably a little more adorable girl (I know you hate it, but it's true), the most manipulative, sarcastic and funny people I know. You are also the sister I never had. When you were born, I was still young but I instantly knew that I would protect you with his fools around us. After all, Carlos will try to use you as a shot was enough to make me think._  
 _You brought me more than I could ever give you, and I thanked you for that. I also wanted to charge you a small mission now that I left. Safe custody boys. They'll probably hate me after what I did and maybe you too ... but just watch over them for me, will you?_

 _Well, I don't know really what to say so ..._

 _Bye, Katie_

 _Jacks._

Katie sobbed harder into her pillow and pulled the letter against her chest. She could never hate her.

Logan looked at the letter from Kendall then his. He could not ignore it. In fact, he did not. The anger was perhaps a defensive reaction to Kendall but he did not react like that. He needed an answer, explanation and that's why he had to open it. So that's what he did. He could feel the attention of James and Carlos as he tore the back of the envelope but he did not care. All he wanted was why hos best friend had left him and the other without a word.

 _Yoshi,_

 _Whoa! It becomes increasingly difficult to each of my letters. I wish I could tell you that I can give you an explanation only is this impossible. It seems that the world of show business is more complicated than we think. I don't know where I'm from there but James was the dream of becoming a star, you, a doctor, Carlos, a superhero and Kendall ... Kendall wanted to become a hockey player Wilds._  
 _I assumed mine was to travel and live my life as a person. The truth was that I had this dream with you. While most of your adventures were crazy, crazy, stupid or even dangerous, I loved each of them._  
 _You made my dream a reality and it's time for me to yours. You probably don't understand this sentence but it has a meaning to me._  
 _Anyway, I hope that you'll stay the same boy brilliant, amazing and fantastic as you always were. You might be promised to the duties of the boys but you just agreed to be my friend and I thanked you for giving me a great friendship._  
 _I don't know where I would be accommodated or even in town that I go but I'll give you my new phone number and my email address if ever boys become too much to bear for you without me._

 _PS: Never exchange buddies._

 _I'll miss you …_

 _Jacks_

Logan was literally speechless at the letter. Jacks was never one for outpourings of feelings but that letter. This letter was the most sincere thing she had given him and strangely, he felt much better. He knew he would see her again even if it was only by phone or email. Because even though the boys were not a burden to him, he would like the same contact. She would not get rid of it like that.  
He put the letter back in the envelope and turned to James and Carlos as they seemed to wait with apprehension what she said.  
Logan rose is definitely feeling better and knew he had to give her letter to Camille. Jacks had obviously not forgotten her and he knew that the actress meant a lot to her.

'' So? '' Exclaimed James with anticipation.

'' I don't know about you but don't listen Kendall. '' Logan said with confidence. '' Because this letter is probably the best part of Jacks for me. ''

The two boys looked at Logan take the last letter on the table owned by Camille with anxious expressions before returning to their own letters in their hands. Do they really should open them or do like Kendall ?

Jennifer felt like a good mother. She had two wonderful children and three boys she considered her own children. So obviously she also considered Jacks as a daughter. That had been a comfort to have a girl over for her. After all, life with four boys as his son and his three friends were not easy.  
Only the second time in her life she felt to have failed. The first time was when her husband had left her and her two children behind without any explanation. And today it was like reliving the same thing exactly. Only this time there was perhaps an explanation. So with trembling hands laden with emotion, she tore the envelope open before unfolding the farewell letter of Jacks.

 _Jennifer or Mama. Knight,_

 _First of all, I'm sorry to be gone like that. I know you must be very disappointed with my behavior at the moment and if it helps, I also feel very guilty._  
 _You have always been kind, gentle, caring and affectionate with me. You were even more of a mother to me than my own mother sometimes and I really love you for it._  
 _But that's also why you deserve the truth and the real truth._  
 _It turns out that when Griffin came to me, I refused his offer._  
 _I was tired of my fights with the boys and told him that I stopped everything. Music, Albums, the Palm Woods. I just wanted to return to Minnesota. See my life before but it was apparently impossible because of this stupid contract and mother. My mother did emphasize in my contract that if my career ends or if I wanted to leave the industry then James should leave with me. As you are probably in the process of understanding that would end the career of boys. The group. And I just could not do that for them. I don't think this is an altruistic act. This is only what seems fair to do when you love someone. And God knows how much I love this four idiots. (Forgive my language on that one)._  
 _I know this might be a lot to ask you but I want you to keep it as it is. A secret._  
 _The boys don't need to know much less my brother. That is right and I would do anything for James._

 _I know I don't really need to ask you but take good care of this boys._

 _With all my love, Jacks_

Camille was just speechless. How Jacks could go like that ? Without even talking to her. They had been apart in recent weeks but she would never thought she would do such a thing. Before the arrival of the boys and brown, Camille had never really felt at home at the Palm Woods. Of course, being an actress was something she dreamed but find friends like Jacks or boys were even more invaluable to Camille and now she could not believe her friend was gone.  
Strangely, Logan seemed rather sad departure of Jacks but he also seemed to take more lightly rather. When she had seen them in the hall, she knew something was definitely wrong but she would never have imagined that this would be of this magnitude.  
However, she was curious by nature and she was dying to know what her friend had written to her on her departure.

 _Drama Queen,_

 _I already know your eccentricity and your joyous exclamations will miss me._  
 _Hell, I already miss you and I have not even left the airport._  
 _The first time I met you, I thought you were pretty crazy and look, it turned out that I had completely right._

 _However, you're also my best friend. The only girl I ever learned to appreciated apart from Katie._  
 _With over time, you were a great support, a trusted person and an amazing friend. You showed me that I could be more than Jacks of Minnesota and I deserved every single thing was happening._  
 _You also helped me realize my feelings and even if it was a pain in my ass, I'm grateful to you._  
 _Now that I'm writing all these letters I realize how much I owe to many people for the person I have become. For the person in which I have grown and learned. I still have much to learn but obviously sharing this with you last year in probably one of my best._  
 _I'm sure I could not find a single girl as brilliant as you in Australia although I have to admit that the place is pretty nice just thinking about it._

 _As Logan, I'm going to share my information to contact me. There is no question we stop to talk._

 _PS: Finally Makes a movement on my best friend or I swear I'm going to take a plan back just to remind you how much I can be persuasive._

 _Take care of you and boys_

 _JD_

James just did not think like Kendall. Jacks was his sister after all and he deserved to know why she had left him without a word. It still felt unreal to him. He still expected to see out of her room and jump on the couch next to him to make fun of his comb or even treat an idiot.  
Only, it seems that it was completely finished for him. How she had even been able to leave? They were twins. A pair and a team. For all he could remember, they had always been attached at the hip and in the literal sense. They liked to make plays with their feet tied together. Only by watching this letter with the last words he would say to Jacks probably long, he could not help being scared. He had treated her like a common unknown in recent weeks and all because of a stupid boy. Honestly, he never expected to have this kind of problem with his sister. Jacks had always been male and unconscious about it. And they came to LA, she underwent a makeover and she showed the world how the diamond was pure cannon!

 _Hey big bro,_

 _I'll give you that title only because today is a special occasion and I really screwed up. For punishment, I leave you almost used my own hairbrush._  
 _But to be more serious, I don't want you to take this as a goodbye. We have always been a pair and that has not changed._  
 _You remember when Mom and Dad were fighting ? You always would come to my room to snuggle with me and hold me tight humming in my ear. You said this was the scream disappear and it worked. Not because you humming in my ear, obviously, Scream of our parents were really strong. What I mean, it was they were doing them disappear because you were there. With me. Can anything, I knew that even if the parents separated, you always stay with me._  
 _Unfortunately, as you read this letter, it's obvious that I have not lived up to this promise, but I want you to know that no matter what, you will always be with me. And don't worry, I'll send all the hot girls from Australia to your door. I also would follow your career closely so avoids scandal._  
 _I think you'll be happy about one thing since I have fully decided to stop these things dating. This does not really work for me at the moment so I think I'll just concentrate on my career and try to make the Australian (nes) crazy to me._

 _PS: I left you my dry shampoo in the bathroom. Take benefit of. And watch on Katie. She will need someone who knows how to interact with a girl._

 _I love you baby bro_

The following was Carlos.

 _Carli-bear,_

 _First, I don't want you to be sad. Your good mood and your energy is what makes you the best friend. You were always there to give me the moral and those even if you can be excruciatingly honest and awkward._  
 _You're all a nice and sweet girl can hope and I really hope you'll eventually find your girlfriend in Los Angeles. Don't tell the others but you as the merits._  
 _Although, I would advise you to avoid Jennifer's. They will just suck the soul._  
 _No matter what people tell you, never give up your helmet, he left you and you're lovely with. Although I would never say it out loud, just on paper._  
 _Well, I have so much to say concerning you, but I doubt I would have enough room to write everything down so I'll just go with simplicity._  
 _You're a true friend, full of joy, gaiety and especially someone sweet._

 _Ps: Don't lose this child of soul Carlos ._

 _Jacks_

Kendall did just unable to make the news. He had thought of complaining to Jo in his explosion of anger but he had come to realize that it would take more memory he really think.

He was not only angry against Jacks. He wanted to hate her so bad at that time. She was the only one to really know how he felt about the departure of his father and a year later she gave him exactly the same thing ?  
He really does not happen to believe that she had planted a knife in the back like that. Worse, he just did not imagine life without her. He had already had a hell to manage the departure of his father the last time then how he would do it this time. The fact that they had gone on bad terms were not worse. Not to mention that this time there was no way to fix things.

She was left to the other side of the planet. This was not just another city or another state. She was damn left for Australia. And she had not even their talk about this alternative or decision.  
He felt empty and broken inside. He wanted so fucking break now. In fact, he wanted to give in since this morning.

He had not really done but having realized that going to see Jo would be useless, he ended up wandering the streets of LA. He had walked during the major part of the day and he could already see the sun fall. He knew he would probably return to the hotel but why? Jacks is always gone and it would only remind him of the person he had lost. This time he could not go brown when his house containing the memories of his father was too much to take. Not this time he could not do that because it was her who had left. And with that, she left memories in their apartment, the studio and the whole hotel.

He struck with all his might an empty can on the ground before hitting it again with more force and looked fly away. Now would be the perfect time to have one of those famous epic battles with brown stubborn and stupid. He wanted so much to shout her how he felt. How much she had hurt him in a simple act. Only, even that he could not do it. Hell, he did not even know what she was left to Australia.

Australia, the more he thought the name in his head and he became aware of the distance separating was surreal for him. Since they were children, they had never been separated longer than one night and now she was thousands of kilometers. Hell, he did not even know if she had even landed. Probably not. He did not even know what city she was where even what would happen to her. She was just left like a thief and had left these damn letters. He did not know if the others had opened them. Knowing the friendship of Logan and Jacks, he had probably opened. This was probably the same situation for Katie and his mother. That left Carlos, James and Camille.

He sighed heavily, leaning against a random barrier before lowering his eyes on the toes of his shoes. He had tried so many times to imagine life without Jacks today but every time he thought about it, he could not help but feel miserable. Things just did not seem right without a brunette. He wanted so thought he could see her again or even arranged things between them-but it was certainly not now. She made sure of that.

He did not even understand how this could even be possible. One day she was there in their kitchen and then the next day, she had simply disappeared. He took out his phone from the pocket of his jeans just to feel again the urge to break something. How it was supposed to live without the brown even when his phone when he took it reminded him of her. He looked at his screen, leaving his thumb dragged the smiling face of Jacks. He still remembered this picture. They had taken back in Minnesota. It was during one of their famous days when they left all and she just jumped on his back before taking the photo with his cell phone. Since then, he had always kept this picture as wallpaper.

The boys had teased about their close friendships because they all knew it was just how things were between-them. Only, the more he looked the picture and the more he realized that they looked like a couple in many ways. Not just in this picture but in their lives wholes day. How he did not realize it before. Not that he did not like Jo. In fact, he loved Jo. She was laughing and she was hot and ... but that night on the roof. He remembered felt a lot of mixed feelings that night but the strongest was that feeling content when she was in his arms and he had him hummed the song he used her sing.  
Does this could be possible? Is he might have feelings other than friendship for Jacks?

A tone broke from his thoughts and he immediately lowered his eyes on his phone. He widened his eyes when he realized he had called Jacks without even knowing it and thought for a moment about hanging up. Only, it was stronger than he. He quickly brought the phone to his ear to hear the sound of the beep sounded in the empty a moment before announcing her tone sounded voicemail.

'' Hey, you're well on the message ... Proute man ! Kind of ... come back here ... Carlos! Carlos! Kendall, help me here, Carlos took my phone ... I swear if I catch you ... '' James' voice is not late to join the message and Kendall withdrawing a smile and continued to listen nostalgically. '' ... oh, yes, of course I'm the twins the more hottest, Jacks. JAMES ! What ? You agree with me. MEET ME THIS FUCKING PHONE BAND ASSHOLE! ''

The manager told to leave a message after the beep and Kendall found himself a word loss. He meant so much to this time. Only he seemed simply unable to do would make even a single word. Finally he lowered his arm by pressing the button to end the call and looked straight ahead with a blank mind. He needed to go back to the hotel. The ride to the hotel had been longer since he had wandered farther into the city and he had imagined when he finally entered the apartment, he paused at the sight.

Everyone seemed gathered around the table to laugh and smile as it nothing had happened. They even invited Jo and Camille.

Anger skipped a beat in the spirit of blond as he stormed to the group. '' May I ask what you do ? ''

'' Oh, hey, Kendall! '' Jo hailed with that brilliant smile obviously not seeing the anger in the eyes of her boyfriend unlike Logan was soon getting up from his chair to try the appease.

He raised his hands in a sign of surrender and gave him a quiet look. '' Kendall, is just trying to do what's best. Jacks ... ''

'' IS GONE ! '' Barked suddenly Kendall reducing the group to silence and Jennifer approached her son with a hand on her shoulder just to take a step back as he turned abruptly toward her with a burst. '' You must be fucking laugh at me ? She's gone and you are about laughter and smiles as before it was nothing ! Do you already forgotten HER ? ''

'' Not at all! '' Intervened Katie getting visibly offended at the presumption of her brother. '' We're just trying to do as she asked us in her letters. Letters that WE have a read ! ''

'' Katie! '' Jennifer scolded before turning to her son to his bitter laugh.

Kendall clenched his fists in pure rage before raising his hands in surrender. '' You know what ? All go to hell! ''

They were all gaping to the explosion of blond as he walked around the table before storming into his oom slamming the door loudly behind him.

A silence fell over the group before Jo suddenly rose with the intention to go see him. Only Logan was soon put his hand on the shoulder of the blonde. '' I'll handle it. Believe me, I think it would be better for everyone. He really take a lot. ''

Logan shared glances with James and Carlos knowingly before walking to the kitchen counter. He took the letter containing the name of Kendall in cursive letter before making his way to their shared room. He paused at the door contemplating the idea of knock before tapping the letters in the palm of his hand in thought. He knew the contents of the letter each had done good to everyone but is that the content of that Kendall was the same ? And if this would end by making him all the more upset ? No ! No matter what the letter contained, he deserved to know like the other.

So with a deep breath, Logan struck three francs blow against the wooden door before rolling his eyes at the blond petulant response. '' LEAVE ME ALONE ! ''

He still made his way into the room and narrowly avoided a pillow making his way to the bed of his friend. Kendall was now down on his bed with his phone in his hands. He seemed to stare at the screen like it was going to give all the answers he needed and Logan sat beside him carefully.

'' Believe me, you don't want to talk to me, Logan!'' Warns Kendall coldly between his teeth without even giving a glance at his friend.

Obviously, Logan would be the only one trying to defy the ban and impulsive.

'' This is great because I don't want too. '' Replied immediately Logan before leaving install a low-silence between them.

Logan risk a look on Kendall's phone screen just to see a photo of the blond and Jacks. They both had smiles on their faces. He Kendall seemed more surprised than Jacks but the way they looked sides enough to show everyone how they were connected. In fact when Camille had confirmed Logan's mind, he wondered how he could not see more. Damn, why nobody had seen earlier. They were so damn obvious and yet they ended up tearing. Now Jacks was gone.

'' How do you do that ? '' Whispered Kendall finally breaking the silence one another. '' How can you laugh and smile when you know she's gone. ''

Logan looked at his best friend with sad eyes before looking at the ground in thought. '' This is not an easy task. She will definitely we missed. I know she misses me already. But even if Katie was rather abrupt ... she's right. The letters have helped a lot. ''

'' How letters are supposed to change the fact that she gave up to go to thousands of kilometers? '' Kendall snapped a bitter and pained tone.

'' I don't know, Kendall. I suppose he just did. Jacks has always been good with words. ''

Logan shrugged before getting up from his place and left the letter on the Kendall bed to put his hand on his shoulder.

He gave him a supporting pressure to give a last look at the letter before making his way to the door while calling on his shoulder to the blonde. '' I will not force you. But I think you want to read this letter. ''

Kendall remained completely stoic as he could hear the soft Logan steps across the hall. He turned his eyes on the screen with a frown before feeling a drop down his cheeks. He immediately brought his fingers to his face just to realize he was crying. Him, he wept. That day had just been an overflow of emotions and bad memories for him. And the only person he needed was not there. He turned his head to the side to observe the letter with his name before the exchange with his phone to look at his hands.  
He traced the sides before returning in hesitation. Finally, he put his finger to tear it open and was surprised to find a letter and a photo. He watched more carefully the photo before leaving a nostalgic look and surprised on his face. It was a picture of them on the roof during that night. How she had even obtained this photo ? He was behind her all the time and he should see if she took the photo. And yet.

He remembered telling her that she never ceased to surprise him and it seems she would never stop. He put the photo with the envelope on his bedspread before lying completely on the bed pillow readjusting his head against his bed before unfolding the note Jacks.

 _Kendall,_

 _I don't really know if I should write to you since it's likely that you don't lises me. Unless you're doing right now then in that case, you say thank you to Logan for me. He was always the only one who had enough courage to intervene in our struggles._  
 _But anyway, I think I owe you an apology. I never wanted to get to where we were. I'm really sorry to have to hide things from you, you and many more have forced Logan in this. I never wanted what happened. In fact, I've never wanted what happened since we arrived in LA._  
 _I've never said, but I felt this city destroyed us. What we ..._  
 _This is certainly more difficult than I imagined and probably cowardly of me because I'm primed to say._  
 _I guess the fact that I don't have to put your refusal to help me in the process but I think I have to tell you while I still have the courage._  
 _The truth why I started to spend as much time with Alec was because ... because for some months I started to feel changes. For the kind of physical or strange changes ... yeah, no ... nothing like that and I ..._

 _God, I'm trying to babble on a letter. You imagine ? I really have a problem when to speak what I feel. I must be some sort of robot or something._

Kendall let a smile in spite of himself to the madness of his friend before returning eagerly reading his letter. Logan was right. Just read the words of Jacks although far enough for him to make him smile again.

 _What I mean is that you've always been my best friend. The only person I could count with my eyes closed._  
 _You remember when we were kids ? When we said that we were soul mates ? Well, I think I ended up crossing the line between friendship and love._  
 _You probably be spirited to read my words with wide eyes in disbelief but it is true._  
 _Me, Jacks Diamond was typically reproduces the classic pattern of falling in love with my best friend. (Note the sarcasm here)._  
 _I don't want to ruin our friendship but I could not help it, I was just jealous of Jo. At least, I think. I definitely was not gifted with this sense of thing. But to continue with the confession, that's why I could not just enjoy her._

 _Petty and childish, I know and I'm not really proud but the thing is that Alec helped me escape from it all. He knew how I felt about you and he helped me to get my mind of things. Can you imagine accounts ? He knew, yet he still took care of me. I guess I wanted to throw myself into a relationship blindly in the desire to go back to something normal between us._  
 _Well, we can say that this has been a real failure._  
 _And now I'm gone. I really don't know what expect me and I wish to tell you how much it scared me. Share with you all before but it was impossible._  
 _I don't really know what to say now because I feel incredibly strange even confessing my feelings on paper._  
 _This may sound really crazy when I think actually. Yeah, I'm leaving for Australia and I 'm trying to write you a letter in which I will confess my feelings. Do I still get more messed up ?_  
 _Well, I must be, since it's now time to say goodbye. As I said to Katie, I hate to see so I just want to thank you for being the most important person in my life. The one who taught me love and made me feel like no one else. I really want you to be happy and fulfill your every dream._

 _Ps: Don't forget that if you have a download in Australia, it will probably be me. ;)_

 _I love you, Jacks_

* * *

 **So now, the end of the first season :) I hope this story please always and the new twists of events continuously meet your expectations :)**

 **Anyway, I still have plenty of ideas in mind for the future so don't hesitate to continue to follow this story.**

 **Xxo _Love is weakness_**


	23. New Beginning

**Hey, so this is the new beginning of season 2 :)**

 **I hope you like the evolution of Jacks in any case, this season will be even richer in emotion and obviously times Big Time !**

 **So for small basic information, a new regular personage comes in. TORI !**

 **To give you an idea, I imagined her from Hilary Duff. She is a little older than Jacks and above all, more crazy.**

 **As for the brief appearance of Max, imagine him as Tyler Posey. And Sebastian Roché for her manager.**

 **As for her new songs :**

 **Selena Gomez - Save The Day**

 **Avril Lavigne - Happy Ending**

 **ENJOY THE SHOW !**

* * *

Australia was certainly not what I expected. In fact, during the last year, everything was surreal for me.

First, I realized that I loved the beach and surf more. Not to mention the diving. You knew that Australia had these beautiful berries and all the corals? Yeah because I knew now. Then, my career had skyrocketed. I was serious. I started in a room of a hotel like the Palm Woods when I arrived here and now, I had my own loft overlooking the beach with a great roommate.  
Her name was Tori and also lived in the hotel until my career took a new turn. She was this beautiful blonde sand with bleu eyes and the most perfect ivory skin that I had seen. My mother would probably kill to have a model like her for her cosmetics.  
She was also a little strange and rude. What was surprising given that she was a picture mannequin. Anyway, she was often to castings while I had the apartment all to myself most of the time.

If life at home had missed me at first, I had come to live with me about this place and honestly, I had to admit that having my own independence had me the most good. I still had my agent Barry who came to see me regularly but I preferred when he was left as far as possible. He tended to be stuffy and mostly incompetent ...

As for the boys, they always failed me as only my video chat with Camille and Logan had certainly helped me get through it all. Even if we did not immediately realize that slots to communicate would be difficult to obtain. The seventeen-hour shifts were mainly the reason. Alec and I had agreed that the time had never been good for us and those, from the beginning. After crying all the tears of my body back to LA, I had gone to the rink and after a long conversation filled with tears, sarcastic comments and some shouts, we agreed it was best to remain friends . Of course, we all communicate in the first months of my new life here but our schedules had become increasingly loaded. The last time we talked, he told me how his move was happening and that he had met a great girl on the beach.

Hear Logan tell me all their crazy adventures tended to put me in a good mood for the rest of the week and I had to recognize that my life would certainly not be the same without them. The story with Jenny was probably my favorite given that the blonde was a real public danger. However, their meeting with Snoop Dogg was also very interesting. They really deserved celebrities and I never tired of watching them on television. Especially in the morning show. They were more hilarious about that. Plus, see on TV made me feel like this I was still with them. Oh and not forgetting their tour. And yes, they had finally managed to do a tour. Everything seemed to be perfect for them and I was really happy with my choice. I knew this was the good choice.

As for my conversation with Camille and well ... since the brunette knew I had literally stopped everything about dating, she had found the interest to tell me all the stories with Kendall and Jo. And those, even if I had told her I was on top of him now. That was how I learned that Jo had obtained a large role in the new series success in New Town High and she shared the stage with a new kid at the Palm Woods. Jett something, I don't really remember his first name. All I knew was that he seemed to pose a problem for Kendall.

For the negative side, I still had no news of my brother or even Kendall. Carlos and Jennifer had spoken to me a few times during the last year but they were not the best with all this technology stuff. As for Katie, we had concluded that speak enough to make us too depressed to continue. James, I knew why he did not talk to me and even if it did trouble me, I accepted his choice. The main was that things really went well for their group and that was what was making me think that I had made the right choice.

Obviously, Logan had finally asked the real reason for my departure and I ended up telling him what had happened. When he realized what I had done, he was obviously shocked and had immediately wanted to tell others but I had made him promise not to say anything.

It was not easy at first but I had threatened to stop any communication if he did not respect my choice. And both say that Camille had given him ample understand that it was better for him to keep his mouth shut.  
There were several times he told me he missed me terribly and I had told him the same. He had even been to watch air tickets in the hope that I would come visit them but I was instantly refused.  
To be honest, the idea of the letters were not my wisest idea. I arrived really don't believe that I had dared to tell Kendall that I loved him in a letter. It was cowardly, stupid and probably immature on my part. Not to mention that he had Jo.

However, Logan had told me that Kendall had not changed and he still spun the perfect love with the actress. As much as this saddened me at first, I was finally able to let go of all my feelings.  
I know it seem impossible to believe, huh ? Well, yet it was true.

Being away from my boys had changed my perspective. When I write that I really wanted him to find happiness, I honestly thought. Obviously, Jo was his happiness. And that made me happy for him. Honestly and sincerely happy for him. I did not deviate from my promise had downloaded and each of their new songs. Logan told me he did the same with mine and I could not help thinking how it was sweet of him. He had always been this incredible friend and had definitely not changed.

Oh, I almost forgot. I had spoken with Kelly too. In fact, very regularly. It was rare when the brunette did not call me at least once a day. Especially since Gustavo was aware of our communications.  
It seems that Hawk is not the only enemy of the producer when he learned that Barry was my agent ... well, as saying that the explosions had certainly missed me.

He instantly ordered me to send him all my latest songs as well as my personal agenda, the phone number of my marketing team and the key to my loft on the beach. I was not really sure of his use for his last request therefore I preferred to keep it to myself.  
Nevertheless, he decided to continue caring for my career even despite his time already excruciatingly loaded with boys. Barry did not know it and I had to recognize that this was not a big loss.  
But enough and let time in real life. In other words, the beach.

I got up the seat on my balcony overlooking the beach before making my way to my room. I redecorated it in my own style. The walls were of white color apart which the wall against my bed is rested I had painted in a dark purple color.  
My bed was probably what I was most proud. It was a gigantic king-size canopy bed and fills a pillow in oriental pattern. On the left side and near my door was a desk to work and my last mac while currently on the huge picture window behind me was on my balcony huge.  
In front of my bed was my dresser and some musical instrument. Especially my guitar. And yes, I finally bought my own guitar. She was also one of my major instrument in most of my songs. Plus, I learned that the bonfires on the beach was always cool with a guitar. I also owned a piano to the floor below and a big kitchen and an even larger living room. And do not start me on the same two bathrooms. They were an absolute dream.

I walked straight to my dresser to get my two-piece swimsuit with ethnic patterns and a single short plain jeans with seams all torn to go with a simple crop-top white lace her showing my new piercing belly button. In this regard, I might be benefited from the lack of parents and the lax side of Barry to get me back tattoos and body piercing. I now had six pierce on my left ear with a helix, a rook, tragus and a spreader and two on my lobe. The right ear consisted simply of an industrial bar and three pierces on my lobe. I also had a navel piercing, one on my left nostril and three implant on my neck.

As for tattoos, I got a bar code with our date of birth to James and I and a figure that represented the best the boys on my left wrist. I also had a compass inside of my right forearm and a "show must go on" on along my ribs, just below my left boobs. I was not planning to add for now but like everyone said, once we started it was hard to stop.

I quickly undressed me to change me into my clothes and untied my bun my hair as I made my way to my office. I threw my phone without much interest, my sunscreen, my sunglasses and my Ipod in my beach bag before heading out for the long corridor outside my room. It was bordered by a glass railing and I walked down the stairs even walk naked before heading to the kitchen. I pressed the button electric shutters and looked at the beach always with great fascination.

This was probably what I liked most here. I took an apple from the fruit basket by rubbing against my chest before I went into the garage. I activated the mechanism to open the door before mechanical lift my eyes to our stone wall. I took my chin in my hand to choose which board I would like to take today before deciding on the white and blue and grab me one of my many combinations on one of the hangers.

I had certainly made Griffin rich but I also won the exchange. Even after all that, I still had two closed accounts in the bank for my future life. I put my board on the back seat of my jeep before returning back to close behind me. After that, I jumped at the wheel of my race car before going out in my driveway. I still had to go to the studio so it was preferable to my jeep. I closed the gate with the remote control before you drive to the nearest car park to the beach. It took me only ten minutes and as soon as I walked down to my Jeep, I recovered my board and my combination before locking my car.  
I quickly tumbled down the small mountain of sand already feeling in my element in the sensation of hot grains tickling my feet plant.

I planted the bottom of my board in the sand bringing my hand over my eyes to watch the waves before leaving a smile on my lips to the agreement of the scream of joy coming surfers already taming the waves. I put on my suit quickly over my bathing suit and pulled my hair slide as I twisted my arm to close down my back and my neck.

'' Yo AMERICA! '' I heard a voice calling me off and I turned with a smile already knowing a single person and called me.

'' Hey, Max. '' Recognised I presenting my hand waiting to brown to our super secret hand wrist. '' Come tame the waves on the beach of America ? ''

Max shook his hand with mine with a mocking laugh. '' You're kidding, are you? ''

'' Hey, a girl can dream. '' I replied with a light smile before banging my shoulder with his.

It turned out that Max was a regular at this beach. Mainly because his brother held the surf stand and the local beach bar. I met him during my first course and we instantly bonded. He reminded me in many ways Katie and his youth and madness gave me a good breath of fresh air. He had big brown eyes worthy of that of a puppy. Really, he could almost be competitive with Katie. His hair was jet black and his skin was slightly tanned. He also had a slightly uneven jaw, a slow mind and a socially awkward ability.  
Honestly, I could literally approach him and I don't approaching people.

That said, I did not want to feel sorry for myself when I arrived here so I decided to do what was necessary for that. I had not really bonded with the children of my hotel since they looked more like the Jennifer's as Camille, Tyler or even long hair but I had found a friend in Max and other teenagers from the beach. It seemed that here everyone was friends with everyone. They really did not care groups. All that mattered was to take full advantage of the moment.

'' We joined later ? '' Asked Max out of my thoughts and I gave him a wink before resuming my board to rush towards the water.

I plunged directly against my board and quickly steadied me in a sitting position before starting to paddle once I was in a pretty deep sector. I could already see a wave approach and I clung to the edges of my board before holding my breath as I passed under the water. I went back quickly to the surface by sweeping water off my face before picking me into a sitting position. I put myself in a position facing the sea and smoothed my hair back before watching for the next wave. I stayed a while on my board to simply enjoy the feeling of the salt water against my skin before leaving a huge smile filled with excitement at the sight of a wave.

I waited a moment it approaches already feeling the adrenaline pumped through my chest before turning and began to paddle towards the beach. Soon I felt the swell lift my head down and I jumped quickly into a standing position on my board.

'' WOOOHOU! '' Me I cried a feeling of pure liberation while slaloming on the waves.

I let my hands caress the wave in my slides and anticipated my reception as more I found myself in a roll. This was the best. I could feel my heart beating furiously against my chest while my limbs tingled with excitement.  
Finally, I finished my wave in perfect reception before returning to flat against my board. I let my heart take my emotions before sitting down in a new sitting positon in expectation of a new wave.  
I was doing this for more than two hours before finally returning to the beach.

I quickly passed to Max bar for me a quick lunch while welcoming this people and sign some autographs for those I don't know yet. I certainly was to me more accustomed to this sort of thing now. The episode with the girl's tattoo parlor was definitely off now. I was already doing a tour of the whole of Australia and it was certainly easier now to be recognized in the street.  
Once I had paid for my lunch, I went up the sand dune and casually threw all my stuff in the back of my Jeep before fully unpack my combination. I had it down to my hips to let my swimsuit top quickly dried since it was really the horror under the shirts.  
I changed myself back in my crop-top and my denim shorts before tying my hair even longer than when I left America and climbed behind the wheel. I leaned on my chair to retrieve a pair of thong that I always left hanging in the back of my truck for this situation and put them on before turning on the ignition.

Radio quickly came to life along with the engine and a huge smile lit my face when a song of the boys appeared on the air. I turned the volume knob up before throwing a backward glance to exit the parking lot before quickly engage me on the road. I was quite fast and I liked conducting more drive fast when I had a song boys tapped. I found myself singing along for the ride and flaunted a bright smile throughout. It was true that the boys were missing me terribly but it was enough that I was listening to their success that they were doing well without me. And that was all I wanted to know.

 _Heading out, cause I'm out of my mind_  
 _All my friends are gonna see me tonight_  
 _Staying here 'til the sun starts to rise,_  
 _And I'm, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonna..._

 _Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
 _Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?_  
 _I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_  
 _'Til I forget about..._

 _Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_  
 _Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_  
 _I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._  
 _'Til I forget about you!_

 _'Til I forget about you!_

 _And you thought, I'd be here on my own_  
 _Waiting for you to knock on my door_  
 _Since you left I don't wait by the phone_  
 _I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving_  
 _Found a place where I can lose myself_  
 _And just leave your memory on the shelf_  
 _See I'm fine, no I don't need nobody else_  
 _Cause I'm, I'm going, I'm going, I'm going..._

 _Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
 _Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?_  
 _I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_  
 _'Til I forget about..._  
 _Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_  
 _Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_  
 _I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._  
 _'Til I forget about you!_

 _Spending money like you don't mean a thing_  
 _Going crazy, now don't even think_  
 _I'm losing my mind, It's all I can do_  
 _'Til I forget about you_

 _Dance hard, laugh more, turn the music up now_  
 _Party like a rockstar! Can I get a what now?_  
 _I swear I'll do, anything that I have to_  
 _'Til I forget about..._

 _Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_  
 _Don't care, my head's spinning all around now_  
 _I swear I'll do, anything that I have to..._  
 _'Til I forget about you! (you)_

 _'Til I forget about you_  
 _'Til I forget about you_  
 _I can't forget about you!_

I ended up parking to my appointed place before the huge building of Global Net Sanyoid and heavily leaned me against my seat. Having listened to the song of the boys made me wonder what they could be doing right now. I gave a look at my clock before lifting my eyes on the buildings to count the hours difference in my head. We were actually here on a Friday and it was fourteen hours so I assumed that for them, they were still Thursday and was to be around twenty-one hours. This was actually the perfect time to have a video conference if I did not have to go to work that is.

I sighed wistfully before going down to my cabin recovering my bag from the back seat before making my way into the building. I greeted our receptionist Chris on my way obviously have not forgotten my habit of LA before going inside the great glass elevator. Things were certainly different to NewCastle that LA. The ding of opening doors not long get me out of my thoughts and I walked straight to the front of the studio.

I met Sasha at her desk and greeted light blonde with a wave of my hand. '' Jacks, Barry await you in the studio C. ''

'' Okay, cool. ''I said with a wink before heading straight to the studio.

I learned that the building had a lot more room than Los Angeles so whenever I had time, I focused on the task of learning by heart the direction of the wing of the department of music. The rest does not really interest me and anyway, it was not as Rocque Records. I spent my time just here. I merely come to hours of recording that Barry store for me and headed back on the beach or in my loft. As I said before, things were different here.

I knocked three times on the already open door as Barry turned to me with his famous smile deal already in place. '' Ah, Jackie! My pop gem! How was the surf, kid ? ''

'' I told you not to call me Kid or gem. '' I grumbled under my breath as I jumped carelessly on the small extra sofa. '' And for the record, my name is Jacks. Not that you really care anyway. ''

'' Oh someone is cranky today. '' Barry said in a tone of forced and I raised my eyes from the ground to the blast there. He immediately wrote his speech before swallowing. '' Well ... uh ... hm, I have your new song. ''

'' Great. '' I was commenting sarcastically as I was already making my way to the cage.

I grabbed me a recording helmet on a silver gray walls before putting on my head and stationed myself at the microphone. I cleared my throat to warm up the voice before watching Lewis behind the decks with a thumbs-up.

'' Okay, don't forget that you need to start slow and chain from the first verse, key? '' Explained Lewis is already preparing to record while Barry leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and venal smile still in place.

I nodded my head in the direction of Lewis to show him that I was ready slightly before throwing my head in rhythm as the music came through the speakers. I brought my hand against the helmet giving a confident smile on Lewis as the first note came into the room.

 _Kiss the moon goodbye_  
 _But don't close your eyes, your eyes_  
 _It's the end of the night_  
 _But the beginnin' of time, for you and I_

 _I... I can't believe that my body's still movin'_  
 _I... It makes me feel like we're doin' somethin' right_

 _Baby when the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin' away_  
 _Boy you keep my heartbeat skippin'_  
 _When you touch me even though_  
 _The time is tickin' away_  
 _Just tell me it's not over_  
 _And we'll never reach the end_  
 _Oh, when the night starts slippin' away,_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

 _Yeah we're still wide-awake_  
 _Got me losing my mind, my mind_  
 _No, it's never too late,_  
 _Put your lips on mine in the burnin' sunlight_

 _I... I can't believe that my body's still movin'_  
 _I... It makes me feel like we're doin' somethin' right._

 _Baby when the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin' away_  
 _Boy you keep my heartbeat skippin'_  
 _When you touch me even though_  
 _The time is tickin' away_  
 _Just tell me it's not over_  
 _And we'll never reach the end_  
 _Oh, when the night starts slippin' away,_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

 _Day ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, aha, ah, ah, ah [x2]_  
 _Day ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, ho eh, ho eh_

 _Kiss the moon goodbye_  
 _But don't close your eyes (eyes, eyes)_

 _Baby when the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin'_  
 _When the night starts slippin' away_  
 _Boy you keep my heartbeat skippin'_  
 _When you touch me even though_  
 _The time is tickin' away_  
 _Just tell me it's not over_  
 _And we'll never reach the end_  
 _Oh, when the night starts slippin' away,_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day_  
 _De de de de de de day oh_  
 _Save the day_

I shook my head with a grin not really liking the sound of my voice on the end and moderately waved my hand to Lewis to show him my opinion. He nodded in agreement and I nodded my head in my retrieving a bottle of water before gargle my throat and my eyes up to the ceiling.

'' Okay, I will do it again. '' The-I informed resting my water bottle before to stand before the microphone. '' But this time, accelerates the pace at the end. ''

I continued to record like this for the rest of the afternoon and when I thought I had finished, Barry was soon remembered that I still had my choreography rehearsing with the dancers who will accompany me in my next video. I was holding me sighed and quietly passed from the recording studio to the dance studio.

My days became monotonous enough without the boys and I had to admit I had thought become crazy in my first month. I feel like an adult no longer having any fun besides adrenaline and casual encounters on the beach. My roommate was barely there and I lacked socialization. I never thought that one day say but the Palm Woods missing. Hell, even Jennifer's failed me at this stage.  
I became even more good at hiding my feelings and my boredom. Now, I was content to act with a neutral air and impassive at all times. In other words, I had become a kind of robot music. Don't get me wrong, I loved the music. What I did not like was to be this profitable trade. I felt like I had lost my identity and soul at the same time.

When the day finally came to an end, I could not be more relieved to go home. I had to struggle against exhaustion and fatigue during all the way back and I could already feel my body go into a mechanical act as I parked in my garage. I went down to my Jeep to get my surf business and extend my left combination after diving into a bucket of products to maintain it.  
After I hung up my board, I took my beach bag and went into the hallway to the kitchen just to raise an eyebrow at hearing loud music throughout the loft. More I approached the kitchen and I could recognize the current music. It was one of my latest songs appearing on my last album.

My Happy Ending.

I knew only one person who could torture me for hours and hours together listening to my own music for pleasure. And as I entered our kitchen, I could see that I was definitely not deceive me.  
Tori was being spirited dance around our central island without any worries in the world making me smile despite my fatigue. I held my bag against my chest as I leaned against the opening of our kitchen to watch her.

I began instantly to giggle as she suddenly turned to me and shouted in surprise. '' Bitch ! Do you want me to die ? ''

'' I did not know you'd be in town. '' I declared pushing me out of the wall to see what they left in our fridge before quickly close it when I realized it was empty.

I was not particularly good at everything about the store things like that. Generally, Tori was the only drag myself to the grocery store with her and she ended up filling our home foods for at least two months. She knew I was not thinking when she was absent so she quickly learned to predict. However, it seems that tonight she would have to settle for my main food source. In other words, take-away food.

I stopped in front of the drawer filled with take-number and opened my eyes before turning on Tori.'' Chinese, Thai or local ? ''

'' You forgot to go shopping? '' Exclaimed the blonde after turning down the sound of the stereo.''Shit, bitch. How you don't to be fat with all the crap food you ingested ? ''

'' I'm ... jogging. '' I replied, raising my hands in uncertainty provoking a roll bleu eyes honey blonde. '' And the surf, dance and ... ''

'' Okay, okay, I understand. '' Grumbled the blonde leaning on the counter to give me a bored shine.'' You are a true sports machine. You just lucky not to have a metabolism of shit. ''

I shrugged an eyebrow in confusion and stared at the blonde in front of me with a smile playing on my lips. '' Metabolism ? You taught new words to what I see. ''

'' I know, I was dying to use it. '' Tori mocked with a proud nod making me shake my head as I resumed my search through the drawer. '' How about a pizza ? ''

'' Pizza, it is. '' I accepted with a snap taking my phone and the brochure before turning with a small chip on the blonde. '' And turn off this music. ''

If there was something I hated most of all was to hear me sing. Singing for the other was anything but have to face my imperfect voice was another. Whenever I listened to one of my songs was enough to send me a new series of self-criticism and both say that I was probably my worst enemy. Tori openly rolled her eyes knowing my thoughts about it before all the same move to turn off the stereo. I gave her a shake of my head in gratitude before quickly ordered our dinner.

After that, I had informed the blonde that I would take a nice bath to relax myself before changing into more comfortable clothes while she settled the film. It became a ritual for us. Every time she came back to town, we would have a good dinner and would end up wallowing on our couch watching movies until no hours. After I relaxed in a hot bath, I quickly pulled on a cotton pajama pants with red and white tiles with a simple white shirt Tunisian handle long before now tie my hair bronze color in a messy bun . I put a pair of furry slipper before going to my office to get my glasses when the sound of a video call called me. I got immediately my eyes to my clock and furrowed my eyebrows at the sight of the name of Logan on my screen.

I settled quickly into my desk chair and quickly accepted the call with a huge smile on my lips. ''Logan? What are you doing even still standing ? You heard it ... ''

I counted the gap between them and me in my head in thought before turning my eyes on Randy Brown as he replied to me. '' Seven o'clock in the morning. Friday while it is ten o'clock at night for you.''

'' Exactly. '' I giggled bringing one of my legs against my chest. '' You should not be in the process of preparing you to go to the studio ? ''

'' Oh, I'm ready for an hour. '' Explained Logan with a shrug making me raise an eyebrow knowingly.

'' Let me guess ... James ? '' I Concluded with a slightly amused expression and Logan immediately raised his eyes to heaven. '' How long he's in the bathroom ? ''

Logan pretended to look at his watch before quickly returning his attention to me with an expression exaggerate. '' I'd say forty five minutes now. Well, if we remove the time Katie has turned to be able to brush her teeth. ''

I shook my head with an amused smile before asking me my chin on my knee in curiosity. '' So what's up? ''

Just as Logan was going to answer, my name was shouted strongly stairs before Tori exploded literally burst into my room without even bothering to knock. She noticed my position on my computer and evil smile played on her lips as she hastened to look Logan over my shoulder.

'' Oh, hey, cutie! '' She hailed beating of cilia immediately sparking a puzzled reaction of Logan. '' Still as sexy. How is America ? ''

Logan's cheeks were flaming red at this stage and he fidgeted nervously on his chair before stammering incoherent response. '' I ... er ... beautiful, beautiful ... hockey ... group ... pff ... boys ... ''

'' Stop playing with him. '' I declared with an amused smile as I gave her a shove in the ribs just as the bell rang on the lower floor. '' I go down soon. This must be the driver. You're going to open, will you ? ''

Tori was a magnet pout tease Logan obviously a bit before rolling her eyes with a dramatic sigh. '' Good. Bye, Cutie. One day you will be mine. ''

I giggled openly in hilarity as she swung her hips toward the door of my room before turning my attention to Logan to see the even redder if that was even possible.

'' She's crazy. '' I shook my head before turning my attention to Logan who still seemed frozen in embarrassment. '' And you're still as bad when it comes to girls. ''

'' Yes, well, the LA girls don't openly hitting on me. '' Defended Logan himself in nervousness making me smile more.

'' And what about Camille, eh ? '' I reminded with a knowing look. '' She told me that things had been rather calm this last days. ''

''Calm ? Are you kidding, I hope? '' Logan exclaimed in disbelief before continuing in turmoil. '' We tried to find a girlfriend to Carlos. How can this be called quiet ? ''

I smiled at the thought before giving a curious look on brown across my screen. '' And it worked ? ''

'' If by work, you mean we finished all four to watch the little unicorn instead of the big Revelation then yes. '' Logan commented shamelessly making me explode in a burst of laughter.

I was holding my stomach in laughter and tried to make a coherent sentence. '' You ... ah! Ah! You wanted to see ... oh my god ... you wanted to go see this film of girl ? ''

'' We wanted to see the movie with the girls. '' Defended Logan in a bored tone.

'' Of course. '' I returned slowly to normal and let a smirk on my lips. '' Oh, I imagine why. Most teenage pregnancies this year are because of this film. ''

'' Ew! Too much information! Too much information! '' If Logan immediately began screaming in covers his ears making me roll my eyes.

'' In a sense, you have been saved. '' I said as he ends his little cries of horror before leaving a bad smile on my lips. '' For the little unicorn. ''

''Hilarious. Very funny. '' Grumbled Brown in his teeth making me more smile before he took a pretty miserable letting me wrinkle my eyebrows.

'' Okay, talk. What is really going on? '' I asked really concerned as Logan looked at me innocently.'' I know something's wrong. C'mon tell me.''

Logan looked at me a moment before sighing in defeat. '' Okay, I admit, I may be undecided. ''

I immediately frowned my eyebrows in confusion before looking in the achievement. '' We talk about Camille, here, is not it? ''

'' She's dating this guy. '' Logan groaned in defeat. '' And they went to see the movie together. ''

'' Well, you had to go with Peggy, right ? '' I replied without thinking before freezing in realization.

'' Yes, but ... '' Logan seemed realized what I had said as he pointed at me accusingly. '' How do you know ? I never told you about it. ''

I shrugged my shoulders in a false innocent expression. '' Oh, you know. I just figured, I guess. ''

Logan obviously looked at me with mild boredom and dullness indicating that he was about to crack. In other words, it was my sign to hang up.

'' Oh, did you hear that ? ''

'' JACKS! ''

'' It looks like Tori then called me ... ''

'' Jacks, don't even think. ''

I got up in a jump of my seat with a honeyed smile on my lips before I turn to my keyboard. '' Jacks, no! No ! Jacks! ''

'' Bye! '' I cut communication with a tense expression before sighing in relief.

Well, it was not so terrible. Just had I avoided conversations with Logan for a while. It was their faults too. Obviously that Camille told me her date with Steve. In fact, she fills me everything that had happened with her and Logan since my absence. I had even perhaps pushed to accept this date with Steve. As much as I maintained Logan, mostly. Camille remained my friend and Logan was obviously not ready to make a real decision about the actress. He had always been undecided about their choices. He had never been good with situations under pressure.

'' JACKS! HANG WITH CUTIE AND MOVE YOUR BUTT! I DIE OF HUNGER, ME. ''

I shook my head at the extravagance of the blonde before letting a smile on my lips as I made my way down. My friends and my life at the Palm Woods failed me but I did not regret my choice. Otherwise I would not have met Tori.

* * *

 **So that's the end of the first chapter :)**

 **I await your response with impatience.**

 **Xxo _Love is Weakness_**


	24. Australia

_Tori - '' Ow! Well, that went pretty well. ''_

The next time I was awakened by the sweet was familiar smell of small cakes with vanilla. My stomach growled instantly to the sweet smell and I leaned on the head of the sofa to sit up in a good at sudden loud music.  
I sought immediately the author of my sudden awakening and gave an annoyed look as she danced around our kitchen with a bowl pastry stuck between her left arm and her hip to beat the leg with the whip in her right hand. She hummed in rhythm of upbeat music and I instantly frowned my eyebrows in recognition.

 _Your boy boy b-boy-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-boy-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-boy-b-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-boy-b-b-b-boyfriend_

Okay, this time I was going to kill her.  
She rummaged through my CD collection and chose that of boys. I had always forbidden her to rummage through my CD collection. This was not really working but until now she had not chosen a disk of boys.  
I got up from the couch by extending my arms to the sky leaving the crunch of my muscles to relieve myself before making my way to our mini bar. I sit on one of the stools and leaned me to fly a hot pastries just to moan in pain when that crazy hit my hand with a spatula.

'' Hey! ''

'' Don't touch! '' Defended Tori me sternly pointing the tip of her trowel. '' I have not finished and you know how I don't like a odd line. ''

I watched her with platitude before releasing a yawn while talking. '' You and your ... weird quirks of the orga ... nization ''

'' Like you're better. '' Sneered the blonde before leaving a bad smile on her lips. '' You like my choice of music ? ''

I narrowed my eyes at once on her. '' Cheap Shot. I thought I told you that my collection was off limits. ''

'' If you don't want to share, you should not put you in collocation. '' Defied the blonde with a mean smile making me look up at the sky before leaving a genuine smile as she handed me a pastry before me. '' Eat this before I decide otherwise. ''

I jumped to my feet immediately recovering the small cake and took a huge bite on the mouth before starting to walk toward our stairs in modern style.

'' I'll take a shower. '' I called over my shoulder just collecting a hum of the blonde in time with the next song the boys.

I shook my head at her madness before quickly fill the remaining gap separating me from my room. I pressed the electric shutters walking to my bay window and looking forward again to the view.  
The sea seemed agitated today but already a big sun warmed my balcony. When Tori came home, we used to cut the rest of the world. We would spend time together to discuss what had happened to us during our separation and fully took advantage of our time together. She was my only friend here with Max and I cherished every one of our times.  
If I had to choose between the thing I missed most of Los Angeles that would be being constantly surrounded by people. I did not say one day, but I missed the days when the word _alone_ did not exist.  
I sighed wistfully at the thought before uncross my arms to my chest and turned me to reach my dresser.

I was dating a white lace shorts with a purple top with thin suspenders before heading into my bathroom. I let the water run while I prepared a towel and undressed my pj's. Once I was showered, washed and dressed, I decided to dry my hair to dry hair before braiding two locks on each side of my head and tie them together. I was betting on light makeup and simply suffused my eyelid with an eye pastel before returning to my room. I changed my earrings and my spreader before donning a gold watch around my wrist and a pair of brown thong.

I went down stairs again just to ride again my eyes at the sight of Tori still dancing on a song of boys.

'' This group is awesome! '' Cried the blonde above the music making me shake my head in amusement. '' And incredibly sexy ! ''

'' And their also my best friends! '' I called with a knowing look before mimic expressions of disgust. '' And my brother. So avoids sexual comments! ''

'' Why? '' Tori said with a smile just as badly she lowered the volume to join me. '' You know I could switch their worlds. Especially that of your brother. ''

'' Ew! Ew! Ew! '' I moaned in disgust in covers my ears eliciting more laughter from the blonde.''Don't ever say something like that. ''

At this point, Tori laughed openly and leaned against exaggerated way our kitchen island before watching me under the lashes. '' God, you're so prude. How could you grow up with these boys and not even jump their bones already? ''

'' Okay, I'll just ignore that last comment. '' I intervened shaking my head eagerly. '' Yep, definitely ignore it! ''

Tori laughed more in my expression almost looked at me horrified and retrieve another cupcake basket before biting into it. She was perhaps a little perverse but the food was excellent.

'' Done so it while I go change. '' Commented the blonde with a smile evil before calling over her shoulder. '' And don't eat all the cupcakes I'm not sure this shorts will last the day. ''

'' Ah! Ah! '' Was forcing me I laughed as she disappeared down the stairs before rolling my eyes when talking to myself. '' I'll take one for the trouble. ''

I walked straight up the stereo to turn it off before jumping on the couch by extending my legs on our coffee table. I recovered the remote control before turning on the TV and picked up another bite of my cupcake while lifting my eyes on the screen. He spent a bob sponge episode right now and I leaned against the couch in comfort with a smile on my lips.

Soon enough, Tori went down the stairs now dressed in a black dress with orange flowers and a high pair of heels for the color of the flowers and I could not help but wince. That suited her very well but she and I definitely had opposite styles. She was so girl and I was ... me.

'' So what are you ... '' The doorbell interrupted Tori and immediately I turned my head in the direction of the front door to watch Tori. '' Were you expecting someone ? ''

'' Nope! And you? '' I asked in return before looking negatively shook her head.

She shrugged her shoulders when walking to meet and I watched until she disappeared from sight before turning to the screen.

I giggled a stupid pub when Tori called my name. I turned my head towards her0 just to widen my eyes at the sight of our visitors. '' Looks like it's for you. ''

'' YOU ? '' Me I exclaimed, leaping to my feet once bitterly. '' No, no! It is not possible ! You are in America! ''

'' Well, it looks like no! '' Replied Griffin sharing his frightening smile with his assistants making me immediately cast him a glow. '' It's good to see that all is well for you, Jacks. ''

Tori shared confused looks between three businessmen and me before quickly poster with me in the interrogation. '' Who are they ? ''

'' What do you want this time, Griffin? '' I sighed, walking over to our large glass table prompting the trio to follow me.

'' I'll be in my room, Jacks. '' Me Tori informed giving strange looks on the trio before quickly making her exit.

I followed the blonde with my eyes before turning my dark eyes and annoyed about the businessman to irritating smile. '' The last time I saw you was when you asked me to leave my family and friends to come here. So what do you want this time ? ''

''It's simple. You come back to Los Angeles. '' Replied simply Griffin opening his arms at me. ''Prepare your suitcase! We leave tonight. ''

He was already preparing to leave only this time I was not planning to let me do like last time. I hit my palms flat on the table forcing the trio to stop in their steps and Griffin turned to me keeping his joker smile.

'' Not so fast! You see, after you shot the last time, I decided to read my contract while I was here. '' The businessman seemed to lose his smile as I sat up with confidence. '' It's said very clearly that you can't make me move from one place to another without a gap of at least two years unless it's a personal request. ''

'' Well, I see. '' Recognized Griffin stationing himself again on the other side of the table before crossing his arms over his suit. '' That's right. I'm the one who made you go first. ''

'' No, you made me blackmail. '' I reminded dryly clearly not keen to take the gloves. '' And now you want me to come back to a place where most people hate me for leaving nothing say.''

'' At your request ! Don't forget. '' Backed Griffin boldly making me snap my jaw in exasperation. '' Although you say an apartment at the Palm Woods all to yourself, an exclusive right throughout your productions and choice on your team. ''

I looked at the three men in front of me in complete silence. Do I really wanted to go home ? Find boys, Jennifer, Katie, Gustavo, Kelly and Camille. I had a pretty organized and healthy life here. I had some friends and do things seemed much easier than before. Especially since I doubted that my return would delight many people. Did I was ready to face the impact had left my decisions. To review ... James and Kendall. I may have spent my feelings but the last thing he heard was me that letter. Things would certainly be different between us. Maybe even worse than when I left. And if he had shown to Jo.

However, the more I made the list of reasons why this return would be a bad idea, I could not forget the number of times they had missed me. Each of them. They were my family.

'' I want to take all my things that I have here. And the Jeep. '' I bargained seriously before giving a dark glow on the gray man. '' Oh ... and I want a new contract. And Kelly is my legal killer for the sign. Not my mother. ''

Griffin looked really impressed me appearing before crossing his arms over his chest. '' That's a lot of things. ''

'' You want me to come back or not ? '' I firmly defied.

'' We will have to rearrange the apartment for your business take in and I guess we can bring the Jeep in the coming days. '' Griffin mused, rubbing his chin before pointing the finger at me. '' Looks we have a case here. ''

A proud smile took shape quickly on my lips and uncrossed my arms from my chest to show him my hand before removing her quickly in the memory. '' Oh, and I want to stay until Tori rgo back. Not tonight, but in a week. That way you will have time to see the details of my contract with Kelly.''

Griffin assistants seemed surprised by my new confidence rate of gain in me. Only the truth was that after I have made by Griffin I decided to trust only one person when it concerned my career and it was me. Mistakes were made to learn better and I was not about mindlessly reproduce.

'' Hm. '' Hummed Griffin looking attentively before leaving again this frightening smile on his lips.'' I'm not sure to leave you alone in a foreign country was a good idea. ''

'' I guess you'd think about it before then. '' I replied primarily as boldly as the businessman.

His smile seemed to grow even if it was still possible and he held his hand again to seal the deal. '' I knew you'd be perfect for this job. ''

I gave him a hypocritical smile, shaking his hand before shaking my head as he returned a not jumping to the exit. This man was probably the most boring and strange man I knew.  
Finally, Tori had returned to the living room with a bunch of question. I explained to her everything that had happened before I came here and my new decision to return to America. At first she seemed annoyed and bothered by my decision. The more she thought I should consult her before accepting the offer.

However, she was soon resumed her famous smirk to the appearance of an idea. I had not even had time to ask her what it was that she was already gone, shouting that she had to see her agent. In other words, I could take my whole afternoon until she was back in the evening with an expression even more excited than ever. It turned out that the blonde had negotiated her contract to start a career in America. I was ecstatic and really arrived did not believe she would do something as crazy for me.

I mean, it was literally crazy. She was born in Australia and had never left the continent and yet she was ready to leave without a shadow of a doubt to come with me. However, I had soon realized what this meant. First, I would have negotiated again with Griffin to get extra room and all the furniture necessary for a second person in my apartment at the Palm Woods. Then I would also have to explain to Tori that things might not be what she expected in America. Especially as I was concerned. If I had told her about the boys, I had avoided to mention the tragedies of the past year. Including Alec, letters and my old feelings for Kendall.

So despite my reluctance, I could tell her everything that had happened. Surprisingly, she was much more comprehensive than I had thought. She was even went to take my part. Only she had not forgotten my hit on the arm with boredom by reminding me that I could talk to her all these stories of boys before. That would have made great topic of conversation, her words, not mine.  
So anyway, we spent the rest of the night to discuss the arrangements and our planning our last week in Australia before going to bed in the morning.

The first thing we agreed to do was negotiating with Griffin. We sent him the book of Tori and being the man of business he was, he could not pass on this opportunity. The blonde was really known here and she could really make a career in the United States. Moreover, she was also a modern dance training as well as hip-hop. That meant she could be part of my dance team. Once we managed our business with Griffin, we decided to make the most of our last moments on the continent. We reserve the time for packaging and else where we just went out for our own pleasure. I probably had never been more at the beach than in the last few days.

However, as the days progressed, the more I could feel that famous ball nervousness build in the pit of my stomach. And the packaging really did not help either. I had not even told anyone that I came. Well apart since Kelly had immediately called me as soon as Griffin had spoken to her but I asked her to keep it for her. I really did not know how my back would be seen by the boys and I preferred to minimize the damage.

Just before I knew it, it was already the end of the week. We said goodbye to our beautiful loft overlooking the beach knowing that it would be totally different in LA before taking a taxi to the airport for Newcastle to Sydney. Beyond that, we would take a plane taking us directly to Los Angeles. The flight was a real torture but it was certainly more pleasant with Tori at my side. Although if you don't count the fact that she had drooled on my shoulder, kick out of my seat and almost sucked my ear during one of her torrid dreams.

Yeah, don't even start with me on it.

Apart from that, she had spent the rest of the time asking me lot of information on the Palm Woods, locals and all the great stuff to do in LA. I told her I also take a day in my hometown. For some reason, she seemed incredibly impatient to discover the place where I grew up.

Finally after more than fifteen hour flight, we landed at LAX and we definitely could not wait to get some time for girls. From the moment we got our luggage, we jumped into the first taxi. We had to ask him to lead us to any hotel for a quick shower and change into more comfortable clothes. Regarding me, I changed myself into a black skynny jeans with a light sweater in long sleeve white and black directories. I finished it off with a leather coat and sunglasses aviators style and a black fedora hat. When Tori, she had changed into jeans tight black jeans with a Chanel T-shirt and a leather jacket to match her combat boots.

It seems that my popularity ratings had not only increased in Australia and we barely managed to get out of the airport without being charged by a fan riot. Plus, I did not particularly want to get noticed as soon as I put the back foot at the Palm Woods.

'' The hat is cool. '' Recognized Tori watching with fascination the outside through the taxi window.'' But you're sure this is what you want ? ''

'' Right now, I'm not even sure to get out of this taxi then. '' I answered honestly as I felt my nerves become increasingly tense as we approached. '' I guess it's too late to return to the airport ? ''

Tori suddenly turned to me with a serious look and firmly put her hands on my shoulders to face her. '' Hear me, Jacks Diamond! You're the most kick ass girl I know. As for me, I'm hot. Our duo is going to feel so get used to it and show me the girl who did not hesitate to hit Cassidy Mcqueen in the face because she insulted me. ''

I laughed openly at her nonsense before taking a slightly more relaxed breathing. I can do it. I was not alone, and then, it's the worst that could happen.

Boys exploded in the lobby through the doors of the elevator in haste before suddenly stopping before Jo and Camille out of breath. '' WHAT? ''

'' So there! '' Sighed Camille striking her thigh in frustration while Jo turned to them.

'' Why is it that interests you so much anyway ? ''

'' Because Griffin did arrange this apartment from beginning to end. '' Exclaimed Carlos in excitement.

James nodded his head in agreement before crossing his broad arms over his chest built. '' Plus, there were designer furniture and colors of girls. This means new! ''

'' Not to mention that I heard Kelly speaking with Griffin and it seems that she now takes care of the two girls. '' Logan added, leaning forward with a dreamy expression. '' The Stars! ''

Jo shook her head with dreamy expressions of boys before turning to her boyfriend with a questioning look and a slight smile on her lips. '' And you? I hope you're here for moral support?''

''Oh yes ! Absolutely. '' Replied immediately Kendall leaning to share a kiss with the blonde only the sound of a new client stopped.

Jo gave a look at the boys in front of her as well as her boyfriend before shaking her head as they blew all the disappointment. It seems that the customer was in fact Katie.

'' You are all idiots if you think you can get noticed these girls. '' Intervened the girl of ten. '' Not to mention even go out with them. ''

'' I would not worry me if they are stars. '' Camille objected as anxious as the boys. '' I just need to know if they are actresses. ''

''Why ? Afraid of competition? '' James teased with his signature smile.

Katie just rolled her eyes about teenagers before her when suddenly the whole hall seemed to fall into a hypnotized silence. The attention of boys and girls immediately turned toward the entrance and Katie turned in turn simply to gawk like most occupants of the hall.

'' It's time. '' I declared watching the great Palm Woods building, leaning on Tori. '' Are you ready?''

'' And you? '' Adds the blonde probably knowing my state of mind at the moment.

I leaned back against the seat before lifting my eyes to the ceiling of the cab. It was time. I would definitely return to the Palm Woods.

'' Let's go! '' Me I exclaimed suddenly in a spirit of momentum before quickly descend.

I took note of the taxi since it was Griffin who would take care bills before retrieving my bags with those of Tori inside the trunk.

'' Why do I feel that I swapped a palace with a house in the woods? '' Intervened Tori with me making me smile in amusement. '' Seriously, we're back to square one. ''

'' Think of the beautiful boys who are waiting to make love to you. '' I reassured her with a chuckle at the sight of her expression disgusted at the building before pointing the finger firmly. '' Unless my brother! He's off limits, okay? ''

She openly rolled her eyes before taking me her hand bags. '' Yeah, yeah, just like the other three. Best friends and everything. It's not like it you had repeated to me every ten minutes in the air. ''

'' It's final! I hated this collocation. '' I assured by walking alongside the blonde.

Tori giggled and gave me a sidelong glance as we entered inside the Palm Woods. '' Why? I think we'll be great. After all, imagine. 24h / 24h 7d / 7 ''

I was about to gag in disgust only frozen state of all occupants of the hall interrupted me in my momentum. I swallowed in nervousness at the sight of a familiar face before pressing me at the reception desk at the sight of a particular group. I was so accelerated pace to keep me back to the group that I hit my hip against the desk.

I tapped nervously against the bell as Bitters seemed absent and risked a glance on Tori as she put her bag on the floor beside me now. '' I can know what is your problem? ''

'' They're here. '' I hissed through my teeth in panic. '' They must have heard that there would be new. Damn, I had not expected that! ''

'' Okay, relax. Where are they ? '' Tori whispered, leaning over me while scanning the room discreetly.

I raised my arm and signed the group over my shoulder with my wrinkled lips. Obviously, Tori immediately turned to see them and I turned to her in panic as she let a smile on her lips. '' They are even hotter in person! ''

'' What? No! '' Me I exclaimed in a whisper before hasten to strongly hit the blonde on the back of her head to force her to turn around before typing frantically on the bell. '' Seriously, where's Bitters that we need him. ''

'' Hey, first, you do that again and I'll carve you a new one. '' Threatened the blonde making me give her a flat look and panicked as she gave a mocking smile on her lips. '' Second, you will want to perhaps stop on the act of escape from the asylum. ''

''Shut up ! It's not funny. '' I whispered in exasperation before hitting again the bell. '' Where is he ! ''

'' Okay, okay, I come! '' Growled a familiar voice making stop hit just to take a slight step back at the sight of Bitters as he swallowed giving us his famous venal smile. '' Ladies, welcome to the Palm Woods, I ... ''

''Yeah yeah. Give us our key. '' The I interrupted rudely eliciting a laugh of Tori while Bitters furrowed his visibly annoyed eyebrow. '' Key ! Go! ''

''Very good. Let me just check on my computer to the number. '' Said Bitters having lost all his pleasurable act. '' Apartment 6E. ''

'' 6E? Hm, I like the sound of that. '' Tori commented, turning to me with a relaxed smile making me give her a shine before I turn to Bitters with my hand outstretched. '' Please excuse her, she does is not very patient. ''

Bitters gave a fake smile as he could manage before handing me a key until he realized my name on the screen. '' Well, good experience at the Palm Woods, Miss ... DIAMOND? ''

'' JACKS!

I turned with wide eyes at hearing the call of the group before quickly retrieve my bags on the floor and pulled Tori with me past the group still shocked. We had barely time to get into the elevator a horde of boys rushed after us. I pressed the button furiously in panic before sport a tense expression as the doors closed on boys.

'' Ow! Well, that went pretty well. '' Tori commented, turning to me while holding recess laugh.

I raised a finger at her to stop and turned me toward the closed doors. '' No ... comments. ''

* * *

 **Xxo _Love is Weakness_**


	25. Shopping Trip

_James - ''... you'll always buy my toy, huh ? ''_

The boys, Camille, and Katie Jo was still standing in front of closed doors with shocked expressions. Jacks? It was really Jacks? The first to react were Camille and Logan as they turned towards each other with accusatory expressions.

''You knew ?''

''NO !''

Logan did a double-take when he realized Camille's response and gave her a confused look. '' She did not say no more to you ? ''

'' No, the last time we spoke, she said nothing. '' Replied Camille totally unconscious bursts they received from others. '' Wait, you were not the last to speak her ?''

Logan pretended to think equally unconscious before snapping his fingers. '' Indeed. But it was quite late at her home so we're not stay long. Over her roommate was there so ... ''

'' Have you spoken to her ? '' If James finally exclaimed questioning both. '' You have spoken with my sister and some of you have thought to share it with us ? ''

'' In your opinion, what he was doing when he went to his room for hours in the evening? '' Intervened Katie stationing herself at Logan sides sparking mixed looks of boys and girls.

'' Wait, you too ? '' Kendall realized by launching an accusing look at his sister.

'' At first, yes. '' Katie replied, crossing her arms over her chest. '' But it does not work very well for us. ''

James burst forward again to the trio clearly exasperated at this stage. '' So during the past year, you spoke with my sister and you did not tell us ? ''

The trio looked expressions guilty before turning back to them with a slight shrug of the shoulders hesitant.

'' I can't believe it. '' James exploded before storming off.

The trio turned to look at the boy take the direction of the stairs. '' Wait, James. Where are you going ?''

'' SEE MY SISTER! ''

Kendall walked still in shock before turning to the other three with a withering brilliance. '' How you been able to hide it ? ''

'' We did not know what to say. '' Logan defended himself with a guilty expression. '' Since she's gone, she became a prohibited topic with you two. ''

'' So you have thought it was better to have the right to talk to her but not us? '' Replied dryly Kendall before turning to Jo to her intervention.

'' I'm sure they had a good reason, Kendall. '' Defended the blonde giving a look at Camille. '' Maybe it's Jacks who their has requested not to say anything. ''

'' Why would she asked that ? '' Exclaimed suddenly Katie exasperation. '' It's our fault, okay? You don't know her.''

'' Katie! '' Called out Kendall in disbelief simply annoyed more little brown.

'' Does not it like this bothering you so much ! You were sad one day and then after everything was perfectly fine for you. '' Barked brown leaving the group of teenagers speechless. '' Honestly, though Jacks have asked me to give you her address, I'm not sure if I would have given it. ''

Kendall remained literally gaping at his little sister as she pushed her way between them, hitting her shoulder in his side before taking the stairs a step furious.

I attempted to display an expression really fascinated as Tori and I were taking in our new apartment just, I could not help but think back to my meeting with the group in the lobby. And those same when Tori began to introduce each of our rooms making positions and real estate comments. I just passed by the visit with a deep frown on my forehead before releasing a deep sigh when it ended in our huge lounge. I looked around before walking to our windows lining an entire wall. I looked out between the blinds and could not help but regret already the view of the sea.

'' Okay! '' I jumped at the exclamation of Tori before turning towards her in surprise. '' What's the story with the frown, the sighs and the dog looks beaten ? ''

'' The look of what ? '' I Taken in disbelief hoping to escape these questions, but she was definitely more perceptive than I had to give her credit.

'' That ! '' He replied by pointing my face with her finger. '' I came to LA to follow my cool and relax friend. No one with a pout sad and lonely. ''

I sighed in defeat and looked again around me to support my point. '' It's just there. This is not even an hour we're here and I already feel like income a year ago. ''

'' Oh, look at you! Poor little Jacks. ''

'' Excuse me? '' Me I exclaimed with an offended expression.

'' But look at you! '' Insisted Tori stopping at my height to support my shine. '' Where's the coolest girl I know ? ''

I faced the blonde's eyes knowing that she was right before I sit down on the corner sofa in defeat when a knock sounded against the door. I raised my eyes immediately on the blond annoyed before turning my wide eyes on our door.

'' Jacks, let me in! '' Cried a voice too familiar to me and I could not help but push me a little in my seat. '' Come on! I'm your brother ! You have to talk to me ! In fact, there was much talk. Like the fact that you are left ... without even talking to me! ''

Tori exchanged glances expectantly between me and the door before sighing heavily as she turned on her heels to open it. I sat up immediately by calling for the blonde but she just keep walking before opening the door wide.

I met instantly warm brown eyes of James froze me to the spot and those even when Tori broke the tense silence. '' I'll be in my room. To unpack. Make yourself at home.''

I watched the blonde make her way toward her room with pleading eyes of the stay but she just point me wiht her finger as a warning before signing at James with her head. I bit my lower lip hard on as I crossed again the look of James before getting up. However, I did not expect at all to be taken over as I was suddenly crashing into a bone crushing hug.

I realized that it was none other than James with wide eyes before letting me go and squeezed back. A smile came despite me on my lips to the sweet familiar smell of his hair products and I squeezed him even closer to me.

James seemed to take as careful as he also tightened his grip before taking fully into my perfume. ''I missed that. ''

'' Me too. '' I replied simply opened my eyes again to raise an eyebrow at the sight of Katie in the crack in the door. '' Hey, kiddo. ''

James pulled away to look at what had caused this reaction prior to display an expression annoyed at the sight of Katie. Only she was soon to be replaced by a smile as the brunette dropped her beach bag on the floor before addressing me literally. So all what I did not expect.

'' It's you! You're really back. '' Exclaimed Katie making me giggle as she hugged me more against her before detaching to give me a serious look. '' You still good here, right ? You're not going to leave ?''

James leaned immediately behind Katie with an expression equally concerned while awaiting my answer and I gave them confident smiles. '' Nah, sorry, you're not going to get rid of me so easily this time. ''

Katie immediately accosted me another hug and I did not even have time to react again as James was soon join us. I now stood sandwiched between the two and I could not help laughing in the discomfort of it all.

'' Uh ... guys? '' They hummed in response without let go and will I rolled my eyes this time. '' You know, I may be gone for a year but I still hate as contacts. ''

'' Precisely you're gone for a year. ''

'' Yeah, Katie is right. '' James Backed by blowing into my neck since he was much bigger. '' So be quiet and let us cuddle you like a little teddy bear. ''

'' Or you could let me go and I'll buy a great toy when I go to the mall? '' I tried, with a mischievous smile before giggling openly as he withdrew from me almost immediately.

'' With noise? '' He asked, reminding me of his self-five years and I shook my head along with Katie.

The brunette now stood at my side and watched James in disbelief. '' Are you sure you want to come back to that? ''

'' Absolutely. 'I answered honestly felt my fears disappear little by little as I walked toward our refrigerator. Empty. '' TORI? We have to think to buy food. ''

The sound of a door opening could be heard before the blonde pulled her head with a smile. '' I know. That way I could do ... ''

'' Small cakes with vanilla! '' I sighed already drooling at the mere thought provoking more laughter of the blonde and looks surprised the other two. '' Now I'm starving. ''

'' Yeah, well, I warn you, you come with me this time. '' Warns Tori making me moan in protest. '' And don't sulk, child! ''

She closed her door immediately to prepare probably go and I turned to the other two just to roll my eyes at the dreamy look of James.

'' James? James, are you listening? '' I shared an impatient glance with Katie who seemed already to have taken up residence in front of our TV before slamming my fingers before the eyes of James.

''YO, BRO! ''

''What ? Who is she ? Is she single? '' James produced in the minute like an excited puppy.

I crossed my arms over my chest before giving him a warning shine. '' She's off limits. This is my roommate. And she's too crazy for you. ''

'' But she's hot! ''

'' Why, I thanked you. '' Intervened suddenly Tori with James doing the look embarrassed as she gave him her flirt smile while reaching his biceps. '' Um, someone made bodybuilding.''

'' Tori! '' I called her coldly.

The blonde let go immediately and James turned to me beating eyelash. '' Relax, honey. You know I balance to the other side. ''

'' Wait, what? '' Exclaimed my brother before giving alarmed glances between Tori and me. '' Jacks? Don't tell me you're ... and her and you and ... ''

'' Ow! Ow! '' I intervened quickly giving an annoyed look on the blonde currently holding giggle. ''She plays with you. She does not play for the other team and me either. ''

'' Really? '' Questioned James turning to Tori with his smile in place. '' You like to laugh, eh? ''

'' Sorry but I don't go out with the baby brothers of mine. '' Explained Tori making me giggle against my hand to the crestfallen expression of James. '' Still less those of my roommate. ''

'' So, you're her roommate of Australia? '' Katie Intervened suddenly making us look in surprise since she had been relatively quiet since the beginning. '' I did not think that would be friends with Jacks and well … your kind.''

Tori immediately turned to me with an evil smile on her lips. '' She's nasty. I love her.''

'' I know. '' I accepted mailing me alongside the brunette to shake my hand. '' And believe me, you don't even have anything view. ''

'' So you come with us to shop ? '' Suggested Tori and I turned to Katie and James in the query.

James signed directly to his beach outfit with a horrified look before getting up in a hurry. '' I have to change. ''

I let a smile on my lips as I watched him smash through our apartment, closing the door behind him before he opened it to give me a bright smile. '' I love you, sis. ''

I was left literally speechless for a moment before looking at Tori and Katie with a puzzled frown.

'' It was very odd. '' Commented the blonde making me nod my head in agreement.

Katie posted herself at my side before signing the door. '' This may take some time so I guess we will just give appointment in the lobby ? ''

'' Yeah, I have to change too anyway. '' I accepted with a smile before leaving the watch in turn.

'' And there's the smile I love so much. '' Tori Intervened suddenly breaking through my thoughts.

I turned to the blonde rolling my eyes before start walking toward my room while calling for her over my shoulder. '' No comment. ''

I changed myself quickly in shorts with blue and white printed with a simple white tank before tying my hair in a high ponytail while walking towards my suitcase on the floor. I opened it to retrieve one of my pairs of brown gladiator sandals and went back into the bathroom to apply makeup slightly up with my outfit before taking my pair of sunglasses.

I returned to the living room just to find Tori already sitting in front of our TV. '' So, you called a rental car ? ''

'' Yeah, I gave your license. '' Replied the blonde making me take a step forward in astonishment.

''Why ?''

However, I did not really need the answer to the blonde as she turned to me with a mischievous smile. '' That way I'm sure you'll come with me in the shop or in any other place where I want to go.''

'' You're aware that I'm not your driver, right ? '' I replied, jumping on the seat free beside her.''Which reminds me, we will stop at a dealership in the week . You know, to get you a car. ''

''Why ? Jeep will be there in a few days, right? '' Tori said with a slight frown as she looked at the MTV clips.

I gave her a sidelong glance before shaking my head to watch TV myself. '' I don't share my baby. The last time I'll have lent, she spent two weeks in the garage because you could not pull the hand brake. In a raid ! ''

'' It was not my fault, okay? '' If defended the blonde with a bored look. '' It's hard jalopy. ''

'' I already told you. She only obeys her mistress. '' I teased her sitting up with pretension. '' That's me in case you would not have taken the hint. ''

Tori gave me a strange look before raising her hands in the air just making me a shoulder shrug in response.

Carlos and Kendall were in a corner of the apartment while Logan stood in the other. Jennifer was simply trying to recover from the new Jacks back otherwise she would certainly have intervened between the trio. Honestly, she did not know how to react. On one side, she was really relieved and happy to have brown with them again but on the other hand, she was very angry to know that she had no guardian with her now. Who could give her own apartment to a girl seventeen.  
Even more, she thought that if she ever would. She would return with them. Jennifer knew that her career was exploding in Australia. How not to know, the boys had not stopped for a second to follow her ascent.

She still remembered the phenomenon of her latest video. The brunette was barely recognizable and Jennifer was really surprised. It was like this all the Jacks they had known had definitely disappeared to make way for a young adult full of confidence. She is certainly more hiding behind her male clothes and even less her caps.

In fact, she seemed very aware of her body and she does not hesitate to show it. It took all the boys to prevent James explode at the sight of his sister in shorter outfits. One thing that seemed clearly not to disturb the other three. Obviously.

''Move on ! Move on ! Everyone releases the bathroom! '' James suddenly burst through the apartment in a race surprising the whole group as he rushed straight to the bathroom.

The click of the lock could be heard soon followed by the flow of water and Carlos turned immediately to Kendall in the interrogation. '' Uh, what just happened? ''

'' We'll go shopping with Jacks and Tori. '' Katie said suddenly going towards her mother. '' I can go with them eh, mam? ''

'' They do their shopping? '' Jennifer exclaimed in disbelief.

Katie furrowed her eyebrows prior to shrug her shoulders. '' Well, yes. They need to eat. But I think Jacks really don't like it. ''

'' How is she? '' Carlos Intervened immediately alongside the brown almost like a dog jumping while Kendall listened but was still behind.

He still did not know how to take the pic of his sister, much less the arrival of dusk. Things were complicated before she left and then there was the letter. Is she still felt her feelings for him ? Does he even wanted that she is still her feelings ? Or even talk to her for that ?

'' Wait, you mean that Tori is here? '' Intervened Logan, rising from his chair with wide eyes. '' Her roommate crazy and incredibly hot ? ''

'' Yeah! '' Replied Katie before leaving a smile on her lips at the thought of the blonde. '' James tried to flirt with her but she told him she did not go out with the baby brothers of her friends let alone her roommate. He looked like a little puppy. ''

'' BABIES? '' Repeated Logan and Carlos as they looked before literally exploding with laughter. '' Oh, I would have loved to see that. ''

Jennifer frowned always focused on the fact that the two girls were shopping themselves before turning her eyes on her younger daughter. '' Maybe I should come with you. After all, who knows what they might do ? They may need advice. ''

'' Mom, Jacks has done very well without you last year. '' Explained Katie with a knowing look. '' I don't think she needs advice. ''

'' She remains my responsibility. '' Assured Jennifer in a motherly tone. '' The three boys and the girl are all my responsibility. It's normal that I want to take care of her. ''

Katie gave a look at her mother knowingly with the other boys before sitting on one of the stools.''She missed by us all. But I think we should let her settle before jumping on her. ''

'' When did you become the expert to know how to act with Jacks? '' Intervened finally Kendall clearly still pissed.

'' Kendall. '' Jennifer recalled crossing her arms over her chest. '' I can take you know what, honey? ''

'' Logan, Camille and Katie have all spoken with Jacks in the last year and none of them has found the right idea to tell us. '' Replied the dirty blond bitterly before noticing the guilty expression on face of his mother and Carlos leaving him speechless. '' You too? ''

Jennifer immediately turned to Logan and Katie with a severe expression.''You didn't tell them ?''

'' We have not thought of? '' Tried Logan hesitation in raising a roll of the eyes of the older redhead.

'' Why did not you tell me? '' Exclaimed Kendall again grabbing the attention of his mother. '' In fact, why everyone seemed to communicate with her except James and me? ''

'' Well, if it makes you feel better, Jo either. '' Specified Katie with a chip on her brother really not caring to make him feel better right now and she gave an innocent look on her mother as she turned back to her. '' What? That is true.''

'' Okay, what's your problem with me today ? '' Asked Kendall with incomprehension.

'' Maybe because you seem the only one not be happy with the return of Jacks. '' Replied the little brown surprise the whole group.

Kendall gaped in mind to play his sister before returning quickly. '' That's wrong. What makes you even think that ? ''

'' I don't know but if it would have been before, you would not be with us at the moment but with her. '' Explained Katie overpowering this time as she jumped to her feet before walking to the door.'' I will join Jacks. You will tell James that the waiting in the hotel lobby. ''

I tried the best I could not to laugh dance of Tori. Having realized that James would not be ready any time soon, the blonde had decided to start a game of Justdance and it was just a pleasure for the eyes. However, her little dance was soon interrupted by the entry into fury of Katie. Tori turned sharply in surprise and gave me an incredulous look.

'' Oh, believe me, this will not be the first person who will enter without knocking. '' The I warned knowingly before going to Katie as she sat around our glass table. '' Hey, what's wrong ? ''

The brunette immediately turned to me with a sullen mine while I turned my desk upside down before me. I let my hands rest against the backrest and raised my eyebrows expectantly since she seemed to remember.

'' Why did you leave? '' Asked the little brown frankly making me look away.

I could easily feel Tori attention on me as she slightly lowered the sound of her game in the understanding.

'' It's quite complicated. But let's say I needed it for my career. '' I replied in a half-lie only it seemed to amplify the Katie's frown.

She looked at me even more annoyed before leaning in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. '' Because of you, Kendall and Jo are more in love than ever. ''

'' How is this to do with me? '' I asked, grinning slightly confused.

'' Because. '' Katie barked her teeth in trouble. '' After you left, he spent all his days with her then he should spend them with you. They are not supposed to belong. ''

I frowned my eyebrows to the explanation of brown not really understanding her train of thought before giving a look on Tori over my shoulder. The blonde shared my confused look and I signed for Katie nodded and asked her to help me with that shot. I had never been better for the girl to girl talk and even those with more practice. It was one of the favorite subjects of Tori after all. However, I assumed the snide remarks and sexual comments certainly facilitated things.

'' What do you mean by that Katie ? '' Tori Effected by sitting in front of the brunette and me in curiosity. '' If they are not meant to be together then with whom ? ''

'' Well, that's obvious, right ? '' Katie replied in a tone of "duh" before rolling her eyes open for our white expressions. '' Kendall known Jacks almost since they were born. They were best friends and I know he think she's hot. They were supposed to be together. ''

I put my wide eyes on Tori at the thought of the brunette and remained totally speechless. Where it came ? I mean, yes, maybe in a given moment, I felt that way to Kendall but it was over. So why is this established as one we were supposed to belong. This brought me back to an old memory between his brother and me and I literally had to force myself to concentrate on the conversation now.

'' Katie, much as I would like our friend here face a little shake in bed ... ''

'' TORI ! '' Exclaimed Me I immediately bringing my hands on Katie's ears in aggravation. '' She's perhaps more mature than normal but sh's a girl of ten. ''

'' Yeah, well, I don't do the baby-sitting. '' Barked the blonde raising her hands in inoncence. '' I don't know how. ''

'' Just ... '' I took a deep breath to calm down my possible heart attack before resuming more calmly.'' Just avoid obscene comments. Or moved, right ? In fact, all that relates to sex. ''

Tori immediately gave me an incredulous look before watching Katie who now gave me a hard time line to keep her in place. '' And how am I supposed to do that ? ''

'' Just do it! '' I growled before hissing in pain as Katie pinched me. '' Hey, what do I say for low blows ? ''

'' What do you mean by shaking in bed ? ''

I struck instantly my head against the smooth surface of the table before raising my head to start a burst of Tori as she literally laughed.

I sighed, getting up from my chair before giving a look at Katie. '' Regardless, we should go anyway. ''

'' But I want to know what it means. '' Katie sighed taking her land.

'' You've seen what you do ? '' I lashed towards Tori as I pointed my finger in the face of Katie before turning to her. '' It's just an Australian play. A game as Tori like too much for her own good. ''  
Tori was soon to join us with a hilarious smile on her lips before leaning on me. '' Well done. But you should maybe think about playing well. ''

''A game ? Australian? '' Repeated Katie doubtful forcing me to give her my eyes roll before pushing forward toward the exit. '' So why this have to do with Kendall? ''

I failed to strangle me to the question of Katie unlike Tori that displayed the greatest of obscene smiles. '' Because it takes two to tango. But what I meant was that your brother and Jacks have perhaps been best friends but that does not mean they were necessarily doomed to become. ''

'' Why not, right? She is the only who knows him the most to share our mother and me. '' Born Katie scoring a point. '' Plus, I don't like Jo. ''

'' Well, I'm here now. '' I intervened-slinging my arm around the brunette as we walked to the elevator. '' This means that you will not have to hang around longer than necessary with them. ''

'' That's what I'm saying. '' Reject Katie doing my head back just me to cross the hilarious smile of Tori behind us.

I shrank my eyes on the blonde with boredom before going inside the elevator. Tori pressed the button to go down while I turned to Katie seriously.

'' Okay, I'll tell you something, okay? '' Katie nodded firmly showing that she was listening and I took a deep breath before speaking. '' I was in love with Kendall before to leave. That's why I left. ''

 _LIAR !_

I could almost hear the shouts of Tori only through my mind, I wanted to end this and discussing whether it was enough to convince Katie then that was what I would do.

'' The fact is that I don't love him anymore. '' I assured with conviction. '' He's happy with Jo and I hope to get my best friend. You understand that ? ''

Katie seemed to reflect for a moment on what I'd said before nodding her head. '' I understand, but you will always be the one that always understand my brother better than anyone else. ''

'' Curse best friend. '' Tori commented a singing tone making me throw her a shine to the back of her skull.

This girl was going to be the death of me. Finally the bell rang the doors opened and we do a quick exit to the lobby just to pause at the sight of Camille approach. I let a huge smile on my lips before opening wide my arms already preparing to tackle her. As I expected, the actress suddenly let out a sudden shriek before flowing literally on me, sending us to the ground in a heap before shouting me strongly in the ears.

''You are back ! You're really back! '' I winced at the sound of her voice too close to my face before literally suck in a breath when I felt her hand come violently in contact with my cheek.

I brought my hand once to my face in disbelief before giving a broad look at the actress.''CAMILLE! Why did you do that ? ''

She quickly sat up, holding out her hand to me and I jumped up to face the actress still holding my cheek throbbing.

'' To be gone, of course. '' Replied the actress simply a perky tone before narrowing her eyes on me.'' And don't you tell me that you were coming back. With a friend and more. ''

Tori soon to address me with an almost horrified look. '' Do I want to know what's happening ? ''

''Probably not.''

'' Does it hurt? ''

'' Hurts like a bitch. '' I replied immediately by cracking my jaw from right to left before giving a pointed look at Camille. '' Camille, Tori. Tori, here Camille I regularly spoke to you because she's ... MY BEST FRIEND! ''

I pressed intentionally on the status of best friend to get the message to Camille before raising an eyebrow as Tori and the actress seemed to weigh a moment before exploding with bright smiles.

'' So you're the actress she told me. ''

'' Wait, is that you're an actress ?''

'' No, dummy. ''

''So cool. We will be a great friend. ''

They immediately launched into an animated conversation and I lowered my eyes on Katie to her intervention. '' Are present were really necessary ? ''

'' Necessary yes. Tori is my roommate and Camille, my best friend as strange as it may seem. '' I explained, leaning slightly on Katie. '' By cons, if it was a good idea ? I'm not sure. ''

The ding of the elevator called me and I turned around thinking it was probably James simply to show a tight smile at the sight of Kendall and Jo. Green eyes blond instantly caught my eye while Jo watched nervously us obviously not knowing whether she should approach us or not. It seemed an eternity before Tori finally entered my face breaking the tacit exchange between dirty blond and me.

'' Why did not you introduced me to this girl before ? '' Exclaimed the blonde in my face making me take a step back to her explosion. '' She's absolutely brilliant. I mean, she understood my joke about the porn. ''

I knocked once my palm against my forehead to her explosion too strong for our environment before seeking the couple of eyes just to see them enter by the pool doors.I frowned my eyebrows in trouble before looking over the shoulder of Tori as James finally made his entrance. He had changed into a raw denim jeans with a shirt perfectly highlighting his biceps and perfect musculature.

His gaze seemed to go off at the sight of my bare arm and he pointed furiously each of my tattoos about to have an attack. '' What ... you ... everywhere ... mom ... AH! ''

'' Uh, what happens to him ? '' Asked Tori, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow before pointing the tip of her finger in cheek of my brother. ''He seems like ... frozen ? ''

''It's nothing. He comes to see my tattoos. '' I explained before hitting my hands together in front of his face making him relax a deep breath.

'' How come you've got and not me ! '' Exclaimed James in a petulant mine before waving his hands before his face. '' I mean, I'm the sexy bad boy here! Not you.''

Tori reproduces the waves of James in front of her own face in thought before giving an excited smile. '' It's quite fun actually. ''

'' No, not you too. '' I defended lowering her hands before pulling towards the entrance. '' Katie, James started. ''

'' Hey, wait! Where are you going ?''

I was taking a break to call Camille and returned me to pick her up. I was shooting with us against her will before extending my hand to Tori pending key.

'' It was you who drive ? '' James asked skeptically making me give him a shine before pressing the button to ring the doors.

However, I did not expect that Tori had chosen this kind of car. '' A Chevrolet ? You hired a fucking Chevrolet Camaro? ''

'' Too cool. '' Katie exclaimed, shaking her head with a conspiratorial smile.

James being James immediately threw himself on the car in total admiration and love while I stayed still flabbergasted.

'' How could you pay ? '' Asked Camille with a look of apprehension fills sparking a strange look of Tori.

I gave her a warning look to stop talking but of course she only made her head. '' Easy. We're rich. ''

'' Riches ? '' If exclaimed Camille, James and Katie together in my direction and I gave them a hesitant smile.

'' They don't watch television? '' Questioned Tori in a light tone of superiority before turning toward them. '' Uh, Jacks is a big star in Australia. You knew that we had a loft on the beach before, right? ''

'' A loft? ''

'' Okay, it gets scary when they repeat all like that. '' Tori said, leaning over me making me lift my eyes.

I made my way to the door conductive ignoring the trio still stunned before getting inside. Tori was soon called the passenger seat and I put the contact before watching the trio still stood still like statues with platitude.

'' They'll stay like that how long ? '' Asked Tori if strangely watching since she was not yet accustomed to things here.

I sighed as I leaned towards the blonde before giving her a tip for the future. '' They'll do it often then ... look and learn. ''

I soon was reaching for the horn and leaned hard on the startling trio for several meters before they turned to us with expressions still shocked. I did sign the back impatient and I shook my head as they began to fight to reach the back seat first.

Soon, the back door was open along with James, Katie and Camille jostled within shouting threats to everyone and I raised my eyes before I turn to Tori at hearing her laugh. ''And you really left it for Australia?''

'' Don't encourage them. '' I growled before watching the trio through my rearview mirror like a mother hen. '' Everyone is tied ? ''

''YES !''

'' They are too cute! '' Moaned Tori with a smile playing on her lips.

I pressed on the gas pedal and immediately engaged me on the road by activating the radio before leaving the windows open. I activated child safety because ... well, James was on board after all.

'' So um ... how you're rich, Jacks ? '' James asked, leaning over my seat with a conspiratorial air.

'' Yeah, how? '' Adds Katie obviously just as interested making me give them looks through my rearview mirror.

I gave Tori a look just to see her full with Camille discussing the role of actress before rolling my eyes the eager expressions of the other two. '' Not even worth thinking about you two. Katie, I would not do business with you about James ... I don't really know what you want but it's still not. ''

'' Oh, you're ... '' James leaned forward in my seat, giving a suspicious look on Tori before watching me muttering .''... you'll always buy my toy, huh ? ''

I let a broad smile on my lips amused as Katie touched the back of his head, accusing him of lacking ambition before turning my eyes on the road. '' Yes, James. The biggest and greatest of the store. ''

I did not need to watch my immature brother to know that he now had an expression like that of a child on Christmas morning. He had definitely not changed and I had to admit I was enjoying more of my return. I certainly had not imagined things to go so well and I realized that I had perhaps worried for nothing. Well, I doubted that things would go between Kendall as well as the other but I figured I could satisfy me for now.

Finally, I parked in the parking lot of the big supermarket Well Mart and quickly cut the engine. I went along with the four others by putting my stuff on the roof of the car before giving a look expectantly on Tori.

'' You made a list ? ''

'' Yep! '' Exclaimed the blonde leaving two back pocket the list of her shorts before I tender a making me raise an eyebrow in question. '' I thought saw that there was more we could do a little competition. ''

I wide my eyes with the other in excitement before quickly rush forward to Tori. '' I'm going with ...''

'' I thought James and Jacks against us three girls. ''

'' WHAT? '' Exclaimed Me I along with my brother before narrowing my eyes to brown.

James seemed to do the same for me and I turned to Tori with boredom. '' I hate shopping. And James is worse. ''

''Why ? He does not seem so bad ? ''

Camille, Katie and I looked knowingly before pointing my idiot brother just roll our eyes as he seemed to speak again with his mirror.

Tori grimaced slightly repelled by the vanity of James before raising her shoulders at me. '' We'll give you five minutes ahead. ''

'' You'll be sorry! '' I grumbled under my breath already walking towards my brother before almost tear off the ground as I grabbed her by the arm to pull him with me. '' I will not let you we don't lose, is that clear ? ''

'' Hey, you think I'm happy to have you ? '' Replied James visibly annoyed by my comment. '' You certainly was not my first choice. ''

I rolled my eyes taking a caddy before rolling to make the store entrance. '' Let me guess, you wanted to get Tori. Forget little brother, this will not happen. ''

'' Why not ? '' James pouted crossing his arms over his broad chest as a child of five.

''Because ! Now advance. '' I sighed in my way to the first store aisle before signing a pack of orange juice. '' Here you are greater. Make yourself useful. ''

James turned to me with a sullen face and I stared at him impatient before rolling my eyes as I assured him that we would go into the toy department after. This was not so horrible. We had already achieved more than half of the list and James had his super Remote 4x4. In fact, we really enjoy a while for the first time in years and I had to remind myself to thank Tori later.

However, it seems that the time was soon to be destroyed as James gave me a sideways glance.''When ... we never really talked about why you left. ''

I thighten my grip on the trolley despite myself before continuing to walk in tense silence. What I had to say ? The truth ? Yeah, no definitely not. But I could not lie to him either. Not that it would not be easy. James tended to be rather naive.

''It's ... complicated. '' I breathed out by taking pasta bags to throw in the caddy. '' Griffin wanted me to leave. So I left. ''

'' Why not say goodbye then ? '' James insisted visibly annoyed by my lack of response. '' Why have left letters ? ''

I was holding back towards the big brown, leaning on one side of the front carriage to raise an eyebrow. '' We barely spoke, James. And let's be realistic, you really would have let me go if I told you ? ''

The stern look of James seemed somewhat diminished sense of my words and began walking quickly forcing me to push the trolley to follow. He threw random things in the caddy making me give him a bored look before rolling my eyes.

'' You know that Coke bottles were not on the list, right ? Neither cheddar or hamburger bun or even dog biscuits. '' I was summarizing, before wincing in confusion by giving him a strange look. '' Wait, why did you even take dog treats ? ''

'' Hey, that's very good. '' Commented my idiot brother squeezing the pack against his chest.''Cheese and bacon. ''

I shook my head, deciding not to upset him further before continuing our purchases. We had crossed the girls some time in the aisles and it was not out great every time. That said, I had to recognize that the trolley fights were pretty funny. Especially since James was on my side.

 _Ah! Take it girls._

'' Tell me we done! '' Moaned my brother eyeing his game with brilliant eyes and I rolled my eyes before driving towards the boxes.

However, we emerged from the same time radiation than girls. I was soon a break with James eyeing the free cash corner of the eye before giving a warning look on girls. They seemed also coveted free hand and swayed their trolley back and forth about to bite us instead at any time.

The tension in the hall was palpable and I thighten my grip on the trolley firmly. '' James, ready to implement your launched skills caddy of Minnesota ? ''

'' READY! '' James agreed firmly stationing himself at my side to hold the caddy eliciting horrified looks of Katie and Camille unlike Tori seemed to challenge us.

'' 1 ... 2 ... 3 ! ''

James and I rushed in a race to the fund along with the three girls before making a sudden swerve to park just before them. I gave a shove in Tori sending almost fly on the floor before taking a completely neutral air and composed as the cashier gave us strange looks frightened.

'' Well done, partner. '' I was commenting on hitting my hand with that of James before shooting childishly our tongue in the girls rear us. '' Loser! ''

Soon we all explosions of laughter at our folly before Tori followed my storage on the carpet. '' Where did you learn to do that ? ''

'' Minnesota! '' I answered simultaneously James with a shrug.

Finally, after paid and stored races, we were again on the road to the hotel. James had called dibs on the passenger seat and leaving Camille and Tori relatively confused unlike Katie who was content to roll her eyes knowingly before explaining the Charter dibs of boys for them.

I exploded through the doors of our apartment, arms loaded grocery bag before quickly put them on our kitchen island and let me down on our couch. '' I hate always much shopping. ''

'' Drama queen! '' Commented Tori with a roll of her eyes as she looked to store shopping just to receive Camille cry of protest.

I sat up with my elbow against the pillows and gave a knowing look on Camille as she now had her arms crossed on her chest with a bored look. '' That's her nickname. Not mine and now you have offended. ''

'' Seriously? '' Exclaimed Tori sharing a strange look with Katie before turning to face with an uncertain Camille. '' What can I do to be forgiven ? ''

'' Accepting an date with me! '' Replied James immediately with his charming smile making me roll my eyes as I helped Tori to store. '' Oh c'mon, nobody said no to THAT ! ''

'' Do you view that ! '' replied childishly Tori also waving her fingers in front of her own face in a mockery. '' We're just not meant to be together. I love my boyfriends with flaws. ''

I sniffed with a wicked smile before calling on my shoulder as I was putting a bag of chips in the cupboard. '' He's silly. ''

'' Hey! '' James protested before finally bending his head to the side in line. '' It's true that I'm not the brightest of the four. But I'm the best. ''

I shook my head on my brother before leaving a smile on my lips as he stormed out of our apartment by calling on his shoulder like Tori finally be his.

''He's always like that ? '' We asked Tori also amused by the stupidity of my brother and Katie jumped quickly on a stool to be our height.

''And even. You did not see four together. '' Commented the brunette with a grave expression making me smile more.

'' Hey, does it mean a girls night out ? '' I suggested instantly collecting an acclamation of joy of Tori unlike Katie and Camille who was staring at me now as a kind of ovnie. '' What ? ''

Katie leaned over the island looking at me closely before sharing a puzzled look with Camille. '' I have not dreamed ? You heard the same thing as me. ''

'' Yeah. '' Replied the actress immediately with wide eyes in disbelief before turning to me. '' You sure you're Jacks ? ''

I rolled my eyes in achieving before crossing my arms over my chest. '' Yes or no ? ''

'' YES! '' In haste to answer the two brown knowing I would not stay on it twice.

'' I'm going to ask permission from my father but it should not be much problem. '' Said Camille already walking toward the exit. '' We come here at 7 ?''

I nodded my head simultaneously with Tori before turning my attention to Katie and Tori. '' You think you can load you finish storing shopping without me ? I'll go with Katie to ask permission to Jennifer?''

Katie's gaze widened in surprise before a slight smile settled on her lips making me give her a wink.

'' No, go ! ''

I started walking toward the exit of the apartment already knowing that Katie was following me and closed the door behind us once we were in the hallway. We walked silently to the elevator until Katie had had enough of the silence. '' You know she may lock you up for life in our apartment? ''

'' It's a risk worth taking. '' I answered confidently as I turned to the metal doors as they were closing on us. '' Plus, I admit that I may have missed her hugs. ''

'' Believe me, she probably missed just as much if not more. '' Reflects brunette with an almost horrified look before turning to me. '' You know she wanted to come with us in the store ? ''

I giggled slightly to the maternal spirit of the red before shaking my head in amusement. '' Why I'm not surprised. ''

Finally, Katie and I were passing through the corridor so familiar to me before entering the apartment. At least Katie came while I stood frozen on the doorstep. For some reason, I felt strange to go like that without even knocking now. It's been a year since I had left the place and I did not really know how to handle it.  
However, Katie soon began to notice that I was not following and before I could protest the brunette pulled me with her with all her might before calling for her mother. Jennifer suddenly emerged from the corridor of the boys cleaning her hands on a rag before literally freeze at my sight.

We stood a moment to watch without a word before I raised my arms to greet her with a hesitant smile. '' Hello, mama. Knight.''

'' Jacks! '' Exclaimed the redhead before addressing me in a suffocating embrace letting me watch Katie smile us behind our backs. '' Oh, I missed you so much, sweetheart. ''

I inhaled the sweet smell of warm food mixed with her perfume lilac before to enjoy the embrace. '' You too, Jennifer. You too.''

'' Oh, look at you. '' If she exclaimed, standing out in the rain to watch me in my height. '' You've grown so much. Although I'll just ignore his horrible designs on your arms. ''

I let a laugh at her expression disapproving before abruptly turning around just to be nasty tackle to the ground by two familiar boys.

I don't even have the strength to breathe since the two were crushing me under their weight and I tried the best I could not to cry out in disgust. The scene seemed to spark the fun of Jennifer and Katie while I was seriously starting to become tired of Carlos shouts in my ear.

'' Katie! '' I cowed trying to get out beyond me. '' A little help ? ''

'' Very well boys, I think Jacks was enough to embrace a whole year. '' Jennifer commented with a laugh immediately capturing the attention of Carlos and Logan.

I released a breath of relief before me straighten my elbows to watch the two boys standing over me with silly smiles. '' You are scary. ''

'' I'm just like you told me about your letter. '' Me Carlos informed immediately as a small child and I left a smile on my lips before getting up. '' I kept my good humor . ''

'' And your helmet. '' I added by hitting it with a nod receiving an incredulous look of Logan.

'' You told him to keep his helmet ? ''

I turned to the little genius and childishly stuck my tongue. '' I was taken by the emotion of the start, I guess. ''

'' Of course. '' Logan replied sarcastically before letting a genuine smile on his lips. '' It's good to have you back. ''

'' I confirm. '' Jennifer nodded hugging me in her side before depositing a soft kiss on my temple. '' However, we must discuss this collocation, girl. ''

I rolled my eyes in amusement before turning to Katie. '' In fact, I wanted to know if it bothered you if I took Katie for a girls night tonight ? ''

'' A girls night? '' If Logan and Carlos exclaimed with dreamy expressions already making me shake my head before turning my attention to Jennifer.

'' It'll just Tori, Camille and me. '' I would inform the with-a pleading look and innocent smile. '' We will not set too late and Katie will be back by 11 am tomorrow morning. ''

Jennifer gave a suspicious look on her daughter and me before crossing her arms over her chest in suspicion. '' Why do I feel that Katie will spend much time in your apartment now ? ''

'' Please do, Mom! '' Pried Katie before becoming excited by the thought of our apartment sparking wide eyes in envy of the boys. '' They have a movie screen, the Xbox 360 and bunch of games too cool. Please, please ... LET ME GO! ''

I gave a look at the brunette now kneeling before Jennifer before catching the eye of the red. '' I knew she was not coming to me. ''

'' Good, but no joke, right ? ''

'' I promise! '' Exclaimed Me I along with Katie in excitement before quickly follow her in her room.

I was helping to prepare the brown bag for a quick night while taking account of some changes it had in our old shared room. I was surprised to see that my bed had not moved and Katie had quickly explained that it helped her to sleep at night. I had not realized how much my absence had affected the brunette until she looked at me with that sad look. Without a second thought I had locked in an embrace she quickly found out and stood on it as long as necessary for she understood that I was not going anywhere this time.

 _ **I was sure of that.**_

* * *

 **Remember to leave a few little comments :) It is always appreciated.**

 **Xxo _Love is weakness_**


	26. Dinner party

_Camille - '' This is my first real official dinner ! ''_

My first week at the Palm Woods was strange to say the least. After our little girls' night, reality was quickly returned to sink into my mind, and before I knew it, I was already back in the studio.  
Kelly was so euphoric when I entered the famous corridor she had literally pinned me to the ground reminding me the tackle of boys. Obviously, she had also shouted at me to have even agreed first before jumping again in excitement as she congratulated me on my success. Then she began again yelling at me for the contract that I had forced her to conclude with Griffin.

In fact, she had played the roller coaster of emotion until I finally set foot in the recording studio where Gustavo was. The producer had not changed a bit and when I entered, he did not lose a single second to yell at me to get into the cage.

However, he gave me a genuine smile and a welcome back. I must say that his new song for me was really amazing and as I said, it was good to be home. I had not realized how Gustavo was really talented and patient with us before I met Barry and although I was not completely changed everything with the producer, I would certainly make efforts.

Anyway, Tori had also resumed the path of casting and the dance studio. She really thought given a second chance at her dance career now that we were here and I had instantly support in her choice. She was very talented and I saw how much she loved really danced. If the song was like a sort of second nature to me, it was the same with the dance for also sought the advice of Camille since these two really seemed to have hit it off and the actress had once supported my opinion.

However, even if the actress spent most of her time with us, there were numerous times when she was away to meet up with Jo. Camille was considerably closer with the blonde in my absence and I could not really blame her the why. As much as it bothered me, I had to recognize that I was grateful to Jo. Apparently she took care of everyone and mainly Kendall. James, Logan and Carlos regularly came unexpectedly into my apartment to hide, arguing or even just drag and Tori had quickly understood that it was better to wear clothes when she left her room.

I remembered again Tuesday morning when she was entered the apartment after her morning run while the boys had stopped to take their breakfasts. She simply wearing her sports bra nike with skinny black shorts and expression stuns of boys were bent with laughter. Even when the milk had begun to run down from the mouth of Carlos while James was literally spat out his water to Logan's face in shock.

This picture will probably remain forever etched in my mind.

However, if all seemed perfectly settle for me, there was still one thing bothering me. It turned out that the meetings with Kendall were getting increasingly awkward and I suspected the blond to avoid me now. Every time we would be in the same area, he would turn around and then concentrated on Jo and only on the blonde. This was enough to dissuade me from making any first step. As much as I had nothing against the blonde, I don't really wanted to make friends with her. We exchanged some words of courtesy when I met her in the lobby or in the hotel but that was all.

Tori had insisted to invite her to one of our nights with Katie and Camille to prove the actress I was definitely on Kendall and I finally conceded. Arguments about my feelings now disappeared certainly were one thing I could do without. It turned out that the friendship between Camille and Tori was not something so great since they had decided to gang up against me. The fact that Camille had told practically the whole story with Kendall and Alec did not help either. Tori was curious by nature when it concerned me and in the last year, she was very interested in my nonexistent love life. So it seemed like a kind of boon for her to learn that I was finally not the robot without heart of the Wizard of Oz.

As for Katie, the brunette was almost elected home in our apartment. However, she had less and less since I was forbidden to approach our game console from the fourth day. That made her even more angry and terrifying as she was in normal time and God knows how much that little could go crazy during a game. She was even went to bite Tori because she wanted to watch a show instead of let her played. I was back in our apartment, seeing Tori running like a headless duck with my hockey helmet and a spatula in hand while Katie continued with one of my hockey sticks. The picture would certainly have been comical if Tori had not found the right idea to use me as a shield. I had run my turn around the apartment to avoid attacks from the small demon and both say she was surprisingly enduring for a child of ten.

Anyway, the sound of the door called me from my position on the couch and I raised my eyes from my book to see Tori pause watching each of the boys scattered around the apartment with strange looks. They were again entered in any fight and seemed to have all thought to avader ... here.

Carlos was currently in the process of robbing our refrigerator monitoring my brother as James stroked his hair with his comb lucky ever so often throwing shrapnel Carlos and Logan had commandeered our large library by throwing chips on James.

Tori hastened to join me in a rush before looking at me apprehensively. '' What is happening with these three ? ''

'' They came into waterspouts jostling and shouting insults at one another before invading us. ''I recapitulated with a simple smile before returning to my book without interest. ''And now they sulk.''

'' Why are they here if they don't want to see ? '' Asked the visibly confused blonde on the operation of the boys.

I raised my head in preparing me to respond before making a break when I realized I did not really know the reason for their presence. In fact, when they came to these boys, I was not really paying attention.

I just shrugged my shoulders looking uncertain before turning to Tori. '' They are not particularly intelligent. ''

'' Okay, suppose I don't question their presence. I can at least know why they do it here while they have their own place ? ''

'' Again, not the most intelligent. '' I answered simply by closing my book before I got up.''Meanwhile, I went to the Palm Woods gym. Good luck.''

'' Wait, you're going to leave me here ? '' The blonde called out after me as I was already making my way to my room.

I turned about to answer only James suddenly landed alongside Tori with his flirtatious smile. '' I can keep you company if you want. ''

Tori immediately turned toward me mimicking a cry for help but I was content to shrug my shoulders with laughter before continuing my way to my room. I dug a pair of tight black leggings Adidas from my drawer and a gray shirt and a Nike sports bra before quickly change me in my own bathroom. I was a knot in my shirt at my hip to straighten a bit before returning to my room to put on my pair of pink Nike basketball sports and a black cap of baseball.

I filled my gym bag with a bottle of water, a towel and my iPod before crossing the living room. Tori called again to my aid as she seemed to have found between Logan, James and Carlos in the short time I was gone and I could not help but laugh more beautiful on stage. I was more than relieved to have learned to avoid this kind of thing growing up with them. I closed the door behind me, swinging the strap of my bag on my shoulder before taking the stairs in a quiet race to start warming up. I crossed quickly the Palm Woods hall toward the gym and was soon joined the sports area.

The sound of grunts and machines were the first thing I could hear when I put a foot inside. I noticed several regulars on my way as I walked straight toward a free carpet before putting my stuff on the nearest bench. I left my bottle and my iPod before getting on the carpet yet fixed. I clung security at the seam of my pants before putting my headphones and hit play loud music drowning leaving all the sounds around me. I threw the carpet on the usual speed and started running adapting my breath based on my pace.

I quickly realized that the beach trips were much longer than those in Australia and Gustavo seemed to call me at any time since I had come home. He said I had a lot of work to catch up since I was slacker during my stay on the other continent, and yet, I said it in my own words. If I remember well, he said something along the "pathetic" lines, "Is this someone could bring me a REAL SINGER? "And a bunch of other faithful insults to himself. The only thing that kept me from exploding on the producer was that he had written a great song and also promised me the video that went with it. So I just took my troubles patiently.

However, to evacuate all my frustrations, I needed to do something and what better than a little exercise. Okay, lots of exercise. I came to the room almost three to four hours a day and run seemed to be my only source of evacuation. The punching bag was not bad either but I preferred to have a real opponent in front of me. Only, it seems that no one was willing to work with me. It was not my fault that I did boxing dice my childhood still. I lived with four violent boys for the love of god. I had to find a good defense.

Once I felt I was getting easier on my pace, I reached the buttons to increase the pace and then raising the carpet to put me in condition to climb. A new song came into my ears and I forced myself more to keep up.I continued to work like this for another two hours until I felt the first signs of fatigue. I could feel my clothes sticking to my sweaty body and I lowered the pace before recovering completely embrace my bottle on the floor. I quickly unscrewed the cap to take a sip before eager contented sigh. The weight of my efforts felt in my every move and I could not be more relaxed now.  
I traded my bottle for my towel and dabbed my face wet and salted before throwing my bag on my shoulder. I kept my headphones up as I carelessly stuck my towel on my bag before starting to walk out of the room with my bottle still in my hand.

I crossed the lobby quickly taking sips time to time on my way before stopping in front of the elevator. I pressed the button light watching the parades floors while nodding my head in rhythm and took a step back into unconsciousness when the ding sounded. I rolled my eyes in my cap to enter the inside just to freeze at the sight of Kendall alongside Jo. Both also seemed to have frozen at my sight and I swallowed nervously before taking a step aside to make them a sign to go forward.

I thought I could come and let their merry way but I don't take me long to notice Jo's lips move in my direction on my loud music and I quickly withdrew my headphones with a raised eyebrow.''Sorry, you were saying something ? ''

'' Oh, I ... uh ... I wanted to know how you were doing ? '' Questioned the blonde with a bright smile while Kendall stood in a stiff posture with her. '' You come back to the gym, right? ''

'' Nah, I just like to dress and carry my sports equipment for fun. '' I replied with sarcasm dripping from my words before catching me with a nervous laugh. '' It was a joke! Yeah, a joke. ''

I winced taking full advantage of the fact that my cap hid enough of the look of Jo since she was smaller than me before giving her a strange look as she forced herself to laugh.  
Kendall seemed to share the same discomfort as me as he fidgeted nervously alongside the was the worst joke of the century. Why I had to fool me every time I was in the vicinity of the couple.

''Very funny. Yeah, hilarious. '' Commented Jo signing me the finger before leaving a tense silence between us.

I looked nervously around me before signing the elevator opened again to accompany my words.''So it was great to see you but ... er ... I'll go. Bye. ''

I jumped almost inside the elevator before pressing the button to close the doors and lifted my eyes once I knew I was alone. Seriously, it was worse than before. The elevator came to a stop at a floor before mine and I recoiled like a big blond strangely remembering Ken came whistling happily. I instantly engaged my jaw as I saw him check me from head to toe with an appreciative smile before focusing my eyes on the closed doors.

'' You have to be one of the new girls, right ? '' Me called out the barbie doll making me give him a shrug of disinterested eyebrow as he offered me his hand. '' I'm Jett Stetson. Famous New Town High player. ''

'' Oh, then it's you Jett, eh ? '' I realized, turning to him to watch more carefully before letting a smile on my lips.

'' The one and only. '' If boasted the blond with a flirtatious smile. '' Ever heard of me ? ''

'' A lot. '' I replied, shaking his hand before turning my eyes on the floors scrolling with a wicked smile. '' I'm Jacks. The twin of James by the way. ''

The doors open on us leaving me out just to watch over my shoulder with an even wider smile. Barbie seemed to have frozen in my presentation and I used to just shake my head before continuing my way to our apartment. I turned the handle making my way inside before walking towards the couch to throw my bag on it. The boys seemed to have disappeared from our room which left me wondering where was gone ...

'' Oh, hey, you're home. '' Tori called out almost make me jump out of my skin as I simply turned to see her walking back into the living room. '' How was the sport ? ''

'' You try to give me a heart attack? '' Exclaimed Me I held my chest still palpitating before giving her a strange look. '' And stop to greet me when I come this feels ... weird. ''

Tori snorted soon standing in front of our kitchen island. '' I beg you, you would have a woman as sexy as me to welcome you. ''

'' The other team remember ? '' I reminded of a singing tone before joining jumping on the stool opposite her in curiosity. I took a sip from my water bottle before raising an eyebrow at the sight of her reading a cookbook. '' What are you doing ? ''

'' Oh, I met Jennifer in the hallway earlier. I invited the boys, Katie, Camille and Jo dinner tonight. ''

I let my bottle instantly in shock before my eyes widen as I grabbed her shirt to approach me in panic. '' YOU DID WHAT ? ''

Tori immediately rolled her eyes clearly not impressed with my grip on her shirt before making her hands on mine to force me to let go.

'' Jacks, let me go ! Now! '' The blonde gave a little push and I finally ended up sit down with an expression paralyzed. '' Well, now, I repeat. I invited them to dinner. Everything will be alright. They almost live here anyway. ''

'' Oh my God. '' I moaned literally hitting my head against the hard counter surface. '' This is a pure disaster. ''

'' And why is that, do you ? '' Adds the blonde forcing me to lift my head to find her with her arms crossed on her chest with a stern look. '' What's wrong now? ''

'' First, who made dinner at our age, eh ? '' I asked with a slight edge to my voice raising an annoyed look from the blonde. '' Plus, Jo ? Why ask her ? ''

Tori gave me a visibly incredulous look before wrinkling her eyebrows at me. '' You've invited to our last night, remember ? ''

The truth was that I did not really care about Jo. I just knew that dinner would be bad. Why ? Well ... it was just a memorandum of intuition! I just don't like the sound of that. At all.

'' But why dinner! '' I moaned, raising my arms in exasperation. '' Seriously, everything was going well so far. ''

A look of understanding seemed to pass on the face of the blonde before she narrowed her curious brown eyes on me. '' You're afraid to have them in the same room, confess ! ''

'' I don't worry me to have them all here. '' I grumbled under my breath, looking down to avoid the inquisitive eyes. '' It's just ... if Jo is so ... ''

'' Kendall will be there too. '' Finished the blonde in achieving before watching me carefully. '' You have no more feelings for him, eh ? ''

I wide my eyes in disbelief even her supposition before I got up from my stool in denial. '' Whence comes this same question ? It's ridiculous.''

Tori looked at me with the greatest attention as one she was trying to read through me not making worse my already nervous state. What? I was not good under pressure. Even less now.

'' Okay, I'll buy it. ''Granted the blonde literally making me sigh in relief before she resumed gravely. '' For now. ''

I shook my head clearly tired of this conversation before pointing her with my fingers. '' Look, it's just that I can barely hold two minutes in front of this two without ridiculing me, okay ? I don't know how to behave. ''

'' You did not need them to ridicule you. '' Commented the blonde with a mean smile making me look her with platitude. '' Okay, I'm kidding. But why then ? It's not like he knew that you were in love with him and ... ''

She paused for a moment at the sight of my expression firmly guilty before calling my name by way question. I contemplated the idea of making a quick exit but the blonde was quite tough and frankly, I had had enough of listening to their conversation with Camille when not know the whole truth.

I sighed heavily rejecting my head back before looking hesitantly. '' And if I told you that I had told him my feelings in the letter I are writing him when I left? ''

'' YOU DO WHAT? '' Cried the blonde with wide eyes before shaking her head to treat the news. '' Ow! I never thought you capable. ''

I immediately frowned my eyebrows in the offense before watch her carefully. '' What is that supposed to mean ? ''

'' That you're almost choked you the first time I say the word sex in front of you. '' Replied the blonde as it was obvious it before continuing sinking further. '' That you're having a girl grew up with four idiots boys and who have absolutely knows nothing about feelings. Not to mention that you look more humanoid than a girl. ''

'' Ow! I thanked you. I feel better. '' I was commenting sarcastically before rolling my eyes. '' Do you have to make me look like a kind of jungle girl ? ''

'' What? Not a fan of Mowgli ? '' Teased the blonde making me raise my hand in defeat as I made my way to my room. '' Very well. Okay, wait, Jacks. ''

I turned in my arms crossed over my chest in trouble and raised an eyebrow as she stopped at my height, placing her hands flat on my shoulders before grimacing in disgust. '' Ew! You're all sweaty!''

'' I was at the gym. '' I replied with a mocking smile as she stepped back. '' Which reminds me that I'd better go take a shower since some roommate organized a dinner behind my back. ''

'' Hey, I don't think it would send you into a panic state. '' Tori defended herself before pushing me away from her with a false look of disgust. '' Ew! What I do to have a roommate who looks like a guy ? ''

I shook my head in amusement before walking backwards as I lifted my finger on her as a warning.'' Ah! Ah! Forbidden to complain. You're the one who wanted to come to America after all. ''

I avoided narrowly pillow ran straight to my room before closing the door behind me with a burst of laughter. I shook my head in amusement before walking straight to my dresser. I was dating a black skinny jeans torn all along my legs and a simple white shirt before heading into my bathroom. I took a long shower by taking full advantage of the heat relaxed my muscles under pressure and quickly grabbed a towel available once I was sufficiently relaxed. I could feel fatigue catch me and wanted nothing more than to dive under my blankets.

The idea of escaping this dinner had traveled throughout my shower in my mind and I had to admit I was more trying. Only knowing Tori she would probably put a lot of effort in this dinner. She was like a perfectionist and I knew she would never let me live down if I distorted their company. Not to mention that her food tasted incredible. I let a growl annoyed mentally blaming my stomach before quickly putting on my underwear. I wrapped a towel around my hair as I was posting before my mirror in my simple yet underwear before deciding to do my makeup.  
I was working my complexion slightly, being careful not to over before drawing a single point on my two eyes. I finished my makeup with a brief stroke of mascara to lengthen my lashes before putting on my clothes that I had chosen earlier.  
I unrolled the towel leaving my hair curl my back before starting to tame the knot with my brush. I spent a quick dry hair for not all wet before walking back to my room to retrieve one of my pairs of basketball heels. I put them quickly looking distractedly around my room before spotting my black cap. I sat up to get it back and put it on my head before giving a look at my outfit. It lacked a jacket.  
I turned to my dresser before moving my fingers down my jacket until I stopped before a black jacket b-material. Most of the jacket was made of suede while a shell leather wrapped my shoulders and my upper arm.

I made my way back into the living room by threading before stopping in front of Tori that seemed full preparations. The blonde looked up at my entrance before giving a long look at my outfit.

'' I will not say anything because you already know my position. '' Commented the blonde obviously refraining to comment on my lack of skirt before giving a genuine smile on her lips. '' But you look great.''

'' I know. '' I replied confidently directing me to the couch just as a stopover to severe sudden call of the blonde. '' What? ''

'' What? '' Repeated Tori seeming incredulous before pointing me with her spatula. '' Don't think I'll do everything by myself. They arrive in half an hour and I'm not even showered. Even less dressed.''

I watched attentively her clothing before casually shrug my shoulders. '' Why not stay like this ? It's a dinner. ''

'' That dinner ? '' Cried the blonde piercing my eardrums again. '' Oh you, you little ungrateful roommate. Take care to watch the lasagna while I change me, right ? ''

'' What? But I can't cook for my sake. '' Me I cried in horror as the blond was already heading to her room.

She raised a hand reaches before giving me a wave. '' That sucks for you. ''

'' I'm going to burn our house ! '' I protested, raising my arms to the sky in disbelief before shaking my head, muttering to myself. '' Inbelievable! ''

I walked up to our oven since the sweet smell of lasagna seemed to come over before lowering myself to look through the glass with a doubtful expression. What was I supposed to do already ? I sat up quickly in deciding that it seemed good like that before walking to the couch. I sit on it by turning on the television before reaching for the joystick on the coffee table. I lit my beloved console before lifting my eyes on the screen. I threw my last game, rubbing my hands in anticipation and then discuss forward in the spirit of competition.

The next time Tori went back in the living room, the sound of firearms were all she could hear them and even when she asked me to turn it down. I had perfectly listen but I honestly don't really cared about this dinner and just wanted to enjoy my game.

'' Ready boys ? '' Called out Jennifer stationing herself in the middle of her living room waiting for her little tribe. '' We'll be late. ''

Suddenly the door opened revealing Katie accompanied by Camille leaving a sweet smile on Jennifer's lips as she greeted the girls.

'' This is my first real official dinner ! '' Exclaimed Camille with anticipation. '' I can't wait. Tori cooking is a dream. ''

Katie could not help but roll her eyes. Honestly, she really did not care about the dinner, all she wanted was to spend time with boys and Jacks new held in the same room.

'' I'm ready! '' Exclaimed James suddenly appearing out of nowhere in an absolutely ridiculous outfit meant to represent him as a man and not a boy. '' What ? I have class.''

'' You look like my great-grandfather. '' Intervened Logan with a smirk along with Carlos before stopping in front of the girls. '' What I look like ? ''

Camille literally drank Logan with her eyes and Katie hastened to give her a nudge in the ribs, rolling her eyes before focusing on her brother as he appeared from nowhere shuffled.

'' You're ridiculous, James. '' Commented dirty blonde with a face and sighed, turning to his mother.'' Why should we do that ? ''

Jennifer frowned her eyebrows once on her son in misunderstanding. '' Because Tori invited us and she's the roommate of Jacks. ''

'' And because she's hot! '' Said James sparking a sniff of Katie.

The attention turned immediately to the brunette and she simply smiled with amusement. '' It's funny you say that because she considers you as her little baby bro. ''

'' WHAT? '' James exclaimed in horror while the group laughed uproariously.

Well, apart Jennifer who just smiled in fun teasing of Katie. She noticed her son quickly wearing this thoughtful expression again and she took advantage as the other went forward to check on him.

'' Do you want to tell me what's really on your mind, honey ? '' Questioned Jennifer sparking light her son start of surprise as he stared at her in surprise. '' You seem really upset about something. ''

'' Is Jacks really wants me to be there ? '' Said Kendall surprising offhand mother.

Jennifer began to advance with Kendall with a deep frown. '' Why would not she ? You're her best friend. Plus, she even invited Jo. ''

'' I know, it's just ... she wrote me this letter and ... '' exclaimed Kendall of your rambling and slightly anxious.

Jennifer looked at her son with attention. She had always wondered what had Jacks could have written him to calm him down like that. She still remembered his condition when she left for Australia. He seemed almost broke and then Logan had brought him the letter of Jacks. She knew that they had always had this strange bond between-them. Something really strong. So hard she and Brooke had used to think they would plan their wedding someday. That said if they were able to pass over James of course. But the truth was that they had done quite the opposite once they arrived here and Jennifer had silently witnessed the destruction of their friendship.

Only now she was back, they still don't seem to talk about and it really grieved Jennifer.

'' Did she say hurtful things to you in this letter? '' Jennifer investigated carefully.

Kendall was immediately turned to his mother fiercely shaking his head before leaving a deep frown in thought. '' No. No. On the contrary. She ... she said ... she loved me. ''

A look of pure surprise fell on the face ofJennifer of the revelation of her son and she could only nod in understanding.

''I see. Things are awkward now and you don't know how to react, is not it? '' Said Jennifer prompting a surprised look of her son doing the smile. '' I was a teenager too, you know. ''

Kendall gave a slight laugh watching his friends rush into the lift before lowering his eyes again on his shoes. '' They could all talk to her since she returned. As before she was never gone. ''

''But not you. You can't forget. '' Concluded Jennifer stopping in front of the elevator to press the button since they had left without them. '' Listen, honey. Jacks is your best friend since childhood. You have something special that few people are in a life so if you don't go back her feelings, I'm sure she'll understand. ''

There was a long silence between them seemed like Kendall rehashing the words of his mother in his mind and Jennifer turned to her son with a raised eyebrow. '' Unless you share her feelings ? Kendall ? ''

'' I ... I don't know. She told me she loved me in a letter, and then she's gone. '' Sighed dirty blond in a disoriented state. '' And then there's Jo. I really like her.''

'' I can't choose your place, honey. '' Jennifer recalled by entering the lift alongside her son with concern. '' But you should probably try to have an honest conversation with Jacks. This could be a start. ''

'' Things are so awkward between us. '' Confessed Kendall raising his eyes to the floors with a sigh of frustration. '' I hate it. We used to say everything. ''

''In this case, don't make things awkward. '' Commented Jennifer out of the elevator with a smile toward her son.

Kendall rolled his eyes open while walking beside her before letting a smile on his lips as he saw the group speak strongly with Jo at the door of the apartment of Jacks.

'' RENDS ME THIS JOYSTICK ! ''

'' NO WAY! '' Objected Tori holding the joystick away from me while I was shooting around the table to get it back. '' I got to the trouble for this dinner. ''

'' I don't care of the dinner ! '' I protested really annoyed this time. '' Tori, give it to me when you'll be sorry. ''

Three sounded against our door sparking a teasing smile of the blonde as she waved the stick in her hand. '' Looks like you lost. ''

I took a deep breath before deciding to try it all out. I enjoy the fact that she now walked towards our door to gain momentum before rushing in a race to her.

'' GIVE ... ME ... THIS ... JOYSTICK! '' Exclaimed Me I jumped on the back of the blonde just as she opened the door to let the group look at us with wide eyes of disbelief. '' I WAS TO WIN ! LEVEL 100 ! YOU KNOW HOW I HAVE THE WORK TO GET THERE ? ''

'' LET GO OF ME ! '' Tori Fought back keeping her arms away from me as she walked into the apartment, leaving the group to look at us in the fun. '' I WORKED HARD FOR DINNER! I HAVE SAME DONE THE ORIGAMI ! ''

'' YOU KNOW WHERE DO YOU CAN PUT YOUR ORIGAMI ? '' I barked back in frustration as I held on her as best I could on it. '' GOD, YOU ARE TOUGH FOR BIMBO ! ''

I could easily hear the laughter around us at this stage but I did not care completely. I had my stick. Okay, maybe that game made us a little more aggressive than I anticipated.  
''A BIMBO? OH, YOU WANT A WAR IS NOT ? ''

Logan was literally about to pee on him so the scene was funny. Jacks shouting insults on the back of Tori as she tried to hold the joystick away from her was just hilarious. Not to mention that the blonde seemed to have problems to wrestle with high heels and slinky skirt she wore.

Having already had fights with Jacks, he knew first hand how she can be daunting so it turned to the other between his laughter. '' You think we should stop them ? ''

''You laugh ? It's even better than the catch ! '' Intervened Katie smiling from one ear to another before lifting her hand to the other. '' I bet on Jacks. ''

The traitor gave me an elbow in the stomach making me wince in pain before turning to back just to destabilize further Tori. She already seemed to have trouble keeping us stable and it was no great surprise that my back pushed rocked us back.

'' Tori! No ! No! Tori! Ahhhhhhh! '' I fell down on my ass before letting a scream as she fell in a heap on me before exploding with laughter making me throw her a glow. '' Move your fat ass from my body! ''

'' Jacks! Language !''

I wide my eyes at hearing the familiar voice of Jennifer really making the whole show that we probably had just given before scramble to my feet to sit up along the blonde.

'' Jennifer, welcome! '' Greeted immediately Tori still acting like it was nothing making me look her in disbelief.

I smoothed my clothes as the group came on before making my fist against my lips to mimic a fake cough. '' Monster of the organization. ''

'' I heard! '' Cried the blonde drawing attention to me forcing me to give a tight smile.

''I'm sure you would have earned if she was not wearing her mortal stuff. '' Intervened suddenly Katie by my side making me give her an amused smile.

I held her in my ways before crossing the eyes of a certain blond. He is now standing with his arm around Jo but quickly seemed retracted them in my view.  
I turned quickly the look and walked to Jennifer. '' Hey, sorry ... uh ... this. ''

'' It's fine. '' Chuckled the red dropping me a soft kiss on the temple while readjusting my cap before looking around the living room / kitchen. '' I love what you've done with this place.''

I gave a look at our modern decor mixed with Zen and gave her a cheerful smile. '' Most comes from our Australian loft. We just made our business transferred here. ''

'' LOFT! '' If exclaimed Carlos, Kendall and Jo at the same time that Jennifer causing me to turn to James, Logan and Katie.

'' Yes, they did not tell you ? '' I asked both interested in signing before raising my shoulders to their inoncente expressions. '' Anyway, yeah. Griffin agreed to move everything here. What surprised me again. I mean, the place is downright smaller. ''

'' Ah, the beach views miss me. '' Sighed Tori turned to us with a nostalgic look. '' And our bathrooms with whirlpool. ''

I shook my head to the expression of the blonde before turning to other waving my finger against my temple. '' Don't pay attention. ''

'' Hey, I'm sure you miss to go surfing every day. '' Argued the blonde pointing at me. '' Not to mention the buff around a fire on the beach. Oh and your famous motocross. You were completely obsessive with it. You went every day on the field. ''

'' Motocross ! '' If the boys exclaimed in unison making me turn back to them with a smirk.

I turned to Tori and raised my eyebrows suggestively. '' One thing I plan to redo. Griffin sent me with the Jeep. ''

'' Oh, no, no, miss independence. '' Intervened suddenly Jennifer and I turned to her already preparing for what was to follow. '' You've already had enough thrills. I would not let you put yourself in more danger. ''

'' But ... ''

'' Jacks! ''

'' Fine! '' I sighed, raising my hands in defeat before signing the table ready. '' Why don't you go sit down. I'll help Tori. ''

All teens and Katie went immediately to take their seats while sitting Jennifer hung back obviously wishing monitor everything. '' You need help with something ? ''

'' Nah, that's very kind of you, Jennifer but we have everything under control. '' Objected0 Tori with a charismatic smile before pointing the finger at me. '' At least, as long as she does not touch anything.''

'' Hey, I told you I did not know to cook. ''

'' Jacks to cook ? '' As soon raised their boys with horrified expressions and I turned slowly toward them with my arms crossed in trouble while Tori laughed her ass.

'' No, dumbass! '' I growled under my breath before signing Tori sarcastically. '' Bree Vandecamp here cooked. ''

'' Hey, Gabrielle's massively hot. '' Objected Tori with a smile on her lips and I was hitting me slowly forehead knowing what was coming. '' Plus, she ... ''

'' Shh! '' The I interrupted quickly before putting my finger against her lips as she tried again. '' I said ... shhh! ''

Tori rolled her eyes openly posing a kiss against my finger making me jump back with a disgusted noise before turning to others to their laughter.

'' I don't believe Jacks and you're friends. '' Assured Camille between her laughter before quickly supported by the nodding heads of others. '' Your friendship is so weird. ''

I rolled my eyes, taking the bread basket to put on the table before looking at the remaining places. It turned out that there was a free spot alongside James then where alongside Kendall. I bit hard on the inside of my cheek in only nervousness, it seems that I did not have to choose as Tori called me back to help her with the dish.

I walked quickly to the blonde and then discuss it with the top of the oven as she turned her head towards me to whisper. '' There are two seats free. ''

'' I know. '' Me hastened I whisper back. '' James and Kendall ? ''

'' There is no question that I sit next to your brother. '' Decreed Tori flatly. '' He's adorable but too sticky and I like Carlos. ''

I wide my eyes in surprise before getting up slowly to look at the group just to quickly go down as I realized that I had been taken. '' You prefer Carlos ? Like ... really ... really ? ''

'' Not that I like fried cheese. Beih yes, silly! '' Muttered the blonde giving me a nudge myself withdrawing a strangled groan.

'' All is well, girls? '' Jennifer called out forcing us out of our hiding place with scary smiles.

''Perfectly well.''

We return to our hiding place and I raised my fist in the suggestion. '' Rock, paper, scissors ? ''

'' Seriously? '' Whispered the blonde in disbelief making me clearly losing patience.

'' You have another idea, perhaps ? '' I growled with annoyance.

'' Yes, sit down next to your brother and leave me with candy sides there. '' Smiled the blonde remembering excruciatingly Griffin and I rolled my eyes before picking me to recover mittens.

'' Good. '' I whispered, holding her gloves before returning to the other assaulting me with James.

'' What? No ! Go away! '' Hissed my idiot brother once I sat making him throw me a bored shine. ''Go away! ''

I gave him a well-placed elbow making him fall back in his chair before forcing an innocent smile on my lips just to realize that I was now in front of Jo and Kendall. Camille was on my right side to Logan who was his opposite Jennifer while Katie was on the end table beside James and Jo. As for Carlos, he said the other end of the table, leaving the last free place alongside Kendall.

''So Jacks tell us how you and Tori met you. '' Jennifer suggested since a tense silence seemed to have wrapped our group and I leaned forward to look at the redhead with a smile.

'' Oh, that's something. '' Intervened Tori posing immense dish of lasagna on the table making salivate instantly the boys.

'' Whoa! ''

Carlos leaned over to sniff the delicious smell making me smile while Tori struck his hand with her spatula. '' If you think it smells good. Expect to taste her cupcakes with vanilla. ''

'' CUPCAKES WITH VANILLA ! '' If Camille and Katie cried in unison making me laugh more.

Tori had made them her famous cakes during one of our evenings and they were immediately fell in love. Who would not.

Tori laughs with me to the explosion of girls before shaking her head. '' I really don't see what fascinates you both in vanilla cakes US. I remember that I had to do every time I came back to town for Jacks. ''

'' You were not always together ? '' Questioned Jo in curiosity.

''Oh no. I had a lot of casting around the continent. '' Tori replied immediately by cutting the lasagna Egals share. '' Jacks had the loft to herself most of the time. But I know she was missing me terribly. I rocked her world after all. ''

I choked on my water to the conclusion of the blonde and James had hit me hard on the back to let me breathe normally again. '' Please don't do it ! ''

'' You're so easy to have. '' Teased the blonde obviously leaving the other in mild confusion.

However, I did not expect what was to follow.

'' Oh, this is another of your jokes interiors. Like the time Tori told Kacks to get a little shake in bed.

''This time I was not the only one to strangle me on my water. Even Tori remained frozen in place in pure embarrassment making me look at her in panic.

'' What ? What do I say this time ? '' Asked Katie to the view of most of us coughing in embarrassment while I sank further into my seat, hiding my face in my hand.

'' I knew that dinner would be a disaster. '' I murmured to myself before watching Camille on my right as she was trying to hide her laughter. '' It's not funny. ''

'' Oh yes. '' Murmured the brown back into hilarity. '' I want to know the details later. ''

I shot brown gaze before getting up with a tight smile to the entire table before turning to Tori seriously. '' Kitchen! Right now! ''

I walked without waiting for a reply before hiding again behind our desk in embarrassment as total.

'' This dinner going well.'' Commented the blonde with a wicked smile playing on her lips making me narrow my eyes on her. '' Oh, c'mon. This will make good memories for later. ''

''Really ? Towards Jennifer ? '' I reminded collecting a face of the blonde.

Tori cocked her head in agreement before grinning again. '' Yeah, not my best success. ''

'' What are you doing on the floor ? '' Exclaimed Kendall suddenly above us with a mischievous smile on his lips as I hit my head with a start.

I moaned as soon rubbing my head before picking me by shooting the blond look. '' Stop smile. ''

''Impossible. '' Kendall whispered back as he gave a glance over his shoulder. '' An Australian game, really ? ''

'' I panicked, okay! '' I defended by copying his tone in distress. '' She's too curious for her own good. ''

Kendall laughed silently leaving his laughter shaking his chest making me watch him with completely unconscious boredom that Tori had left us alone at this point.

'' You really have not changed, is not it ? '' Concludes Kendall had fun making me raise an eyebrow in question.

'' You thought what ? '' I replied still annoyed. '' That I was going to become a sort of barbie of pop ?''

'' Well ... '' I looked at the blond as he looked Tori over his shoulder in mockery before turning towards me .''... she's not really the kind of person you stuck around before.''

I rolled my eyes at his nonsense before crossing my arms over my chest. '' It's probably because I spent all my time with boys before. ''

'' Point taken. '' Kendall agreed looking at me with a silly grin on his face before composing his expression seeming suddenly nervous. '' We should be discussed. ''

''Now ? Dinner was underway, Kendall. '' I replied in surprise obviously taking courses and the blond quickly regained his smile in amusement. '' Stop making fun of me, jerk. ''

I by-passed the counter to return to my seat and gave an apologetic look towards Jennifer before letting a sigh of relief when she gave me a smile. I noticed that our plates were now filled with lasagna and I sat together quickly Kendall before drawing a bite. Overall, the rest of the dinner passed more calmly. Tori still were times when her spontaneous side came out but I honestly thought Jennifer loved her. After all, she was still an adorable girl. Crazy but lovable.  
James had been true to himself and tried to run quite regularly pickup lines towards Tori simply for the blonde to reply comments ending in "baby bro", "so cute" and "when you grow great. "  
Suffice to say that he had finally stopped after a while.

When other, they asked me mostly information on my time in Australia or on our stories Tori and me. I tried the best to avoid the gaze of Kendall although this was not an easy task since he was right in front of me. Not to mention that Jo seemed very eager for me tonight. I had the impression of being passed under a lie detector. Don't get me wrong, she was still sweet and innocent as this actress before, but she certainly seemed more confident than before. I don't know if it was because she had Kendall with her or else her new role had droop about her but she definitely seemed sure of it. And amazingly, maintain an argument with her was more interesting.

Finally, the dinner came to an end and we said goodbye to everyone before leaning together against the door with a heavy sigh filled with weariness. '' The next time you think of invited people to dinner prevent me, okay? ''

'' I'll remember. '' Agreed immediately Tori with a serious nod making me smile.

However, that was before watching the storage work remained to be done. '' We should really clean ? ''

Tori turned to me with a grin exhausted before jumping into a well with me.

'' TOMORROW! ''

I run straight to my room at the same time Tori walked to her and wished her good night before slamming the door of my room. I run straight to my bed without even bothering to change me in my pj and fell asleep almost immediately.

 _The day had certainly took a toll on me._

* * *

 **Hey, another chapter just for you ! So things are moving a bit to Jacks and Kendall! She moved back to the Palm Woods and this time with a new person :) I really welcome your thoughts on Tori !**

 **This is a brand new OC so it's always interesting to see the reactions she provokes. Anyway, I hope this story please always and I would like to get some more comments if possible ^^**

 **Xxo _Love is weakness_**


	27. Resumption

_Katie -'' So you're cool again ? ''_

This could not be real. It was a dream. A very strange dream. Why am currently doing me continue by a giant man made in cotton candy ? Or worse, why I was dressed like Katy Perry in her video California Girl.

Okay, definitely a dream.

'' Jacks! Jacks! WAKE UP !''

Wait, why I heard the voice of Tori in my dream ? It did not make sense. Frankly, why would I dreamed of a scourge that made up my life. Seriously. I could hear more appeal until a jerk pulled me completely out of my sleepy state. I realized just now that I was and I sat up looking at the floor now with annoyed expression.

'' Well, it was harder than I thought. '' Tori Intervened suddenly making me lift my eyes to glare gaze to her wicked smile. '' But very funny. ''

''I was dreaming, I'll signal. '' I grumbled, getting up on my feet to continue supporting my overwhelming brilliance. '' With cotton candy. ''

Tori frowned at my nonsense before she shoot up from my bed and crossed her arms over her chest seriously. '' I have a cast all day today and there is no way you stay locked in our apartment.''

I rolled my eyes about repetitive conversation of the blonde and started walking out of my room. Since the famous dinner, Tori had not stopped talking to me to go talk to Kendall. One thing I did not particularly fact, I had done well enough to avoid him during the last weeks and Tori had even helped me sometimes despite her obvious boredom.

Only she seriously began to lose patience.

'' Seriously, Jacks. He's not supposed to be your best super super hot friend ? '' Questioned the blonde following me into the kitchen.

I took two toast of bag before putting them in the toaster and turned me around, leaning against the island to look at her with a raised eyebrow. '' You said super twice ? ''

''It was intended. '' Replied the blonde making me look with platitude.

I pointed her with my finger before returning me to my toast. '' Now you sound like James. ''

'' Yes, well, he is always with me. '' Tori grumbled in a sign bored before continuing. '' Can you tell me why your brother likes so tan ? This is not something that are usually boys. Or go to the hairdresser or shopping. ''

'' He's a star. And the hunk of the group. '' I explained with simplicity. '' He has a status to maintain.''

I did not need to look to know she openly rolled her eyes and I turned in the query with the agreement of her breath. '' If you will not talk to him then I would intervene Camille. ''

''Oh threats now ? '' I replied narrowing my eyes on the blonde before letting a wicked smile on my lips. ''Are you sure you want to get involved in this field ? Don't forget that James is my brother. ''

'' You would not dare! '' If indignant Tori amplifying my wicked smile as she gave me a burst shouting over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. '' SPEAK AT KENDALL. ''

I shook my head as she hastened to flee before raising my shoulders as I turned to my toast. The timer rang and I was catching the bread slices before placing them on my plate to direct me to the couch. I turned on the TV to relax and bit them on the mouth on my breakfast while lounging in front of an episode of Icarly. Miranda Cosgrove was great. When I thought that the boys had had the chance to sing with her.

Nevertheless, the minutes were soon turn into hours and before I knew it, it was already one in the afternoon. I released a deep sigh annoyed by giving a look out through my big window before taking my chin in my hand in thought. It was actually a pretty good day today and with a little luck, Kendall would be in the studio with the boys. I had not yet seen them landed in the apartment again so it was probably a good sign. I let a smile of satisfaction as I jumped up before nodding my head firmly. It was time to bask in the pool.

I put my plate now empty on the coffee table before walking straight to my room. I searched quickly through my dresser clothes in search of a beach clothes and opted for a two-room pastel bathing suit and a crop-top black lace with deconstructed denim shorts tear at the edges before spinning in my bathroom. I pulled on cotton shorts quickly and the old shirt of Minnesota hockey team that I used as pj's and quickly changed me before tying my hair in a messy bun. I returned to my room to relax on a pair of thong before retrieving my new sunglasses from my beach bag.

I wrote a quick note to Tori if she came before me before I get my apartment keys and quickly closed behind me. I caught myself humming a song of boys walking with a slight bounce in my step to the elevator before leaving a relaxed smile on entering the elevator. The boring music of the elevator sounded in the background and I rolled my eyes in impatience as I could see the floors down.  
Finally, the doors opened and I hurried to walk into the lobby by taking my humming when suddenly Kendall went to turn in the lobby.

I wide instantly my eyes as it seemed that his green orbs immediately found my form. A smile formed on pink lips of the dirty blond as he raised a hand in my direction sign to approach.

'' Oh, hey, Jacks! ''

I looked around in panic looking for an escape before stopping by the pool doors at the sight of Logan sat on a deck with a large book in his hands. I camest once through the doors prompting a frown and decreased smiling of blond before running straight for Logan.

'' Hey, Jacks, what's up ? '' Logan Recognized with a smile before raising an eyebrow in curiosity at the sight of my breathless state.

I gave a panicked look toward the door just to further expand my eyes at the sight of Kendall walking towards the doors.

I pointed to the blond again in the finger hall toward Logan and turned toward him out of breath. '' Kendall ... help ... hide me! ''

'' What but ... ''

I don't even let the time to brown to finish his sentence as I grabbed him by the hand before pulling me behind the nearest wall to hide behind. He seemed to stand still in shock and I was about to pull sharply with me since I was crouched on the floor only Kendall's voice froze me to the spot.

'' Logan? '' Kendall called out with a look of confusion written on his face. '' You have not seen Jacks ? She was in the hall and then she ran away when I called. ''

Logan briefly lowered his eyes at me in panic and immediately I brought my finger against my lips before begging him to cover me.

'' I ... hm ... really ? '' Stuttered the boy ravens hair making me hit my forehead with the palm of my hand in indignation .''... I don't view her. Yep, not seen. At all.''

'' She came by the pool doors yet. '' Backed Kendall tone sounding suspiciously and wide my eyes towards Logan before whispering to him to make him leave. '' You sure are you ? You seem nervous. ''

''Me ? Nervous? No ! Not at all ! I'm not nervous. Why I should be nervous. Not at all. The to ... Ouch! '' Hissed brown in pain, holding his foot that I had just hit since he was a complete idiot.

'' Ow! Are you okay? '' Exclaimed Kendall in total confusion before taking a step forward just to get arrested by Logan in a hurry. '' Okay, I guess I'll just go back to the apartment so ... ''

I released a deep sigh of relief as Logan gave a nod to the blonde. '' Yeah, so did that. See you later.''

Kendall gave a nod still suspicious to brown before turning on his heel toward the pool doors. He was not stupid and he knew too well Logan for did not know he was hiding something. And he was willing to bet that this had to do with Ja cks.

Logan looked Kendall flee out of sight before leaning over me with an annoyed shine. '' I can know why we avoid Kendall ? ''

'' Well, theoretically, I'm the one to avoid him. '' Rebutted I want to escape interrogation only Logan merely give me a flat look. '' What ? I underlined a fact here. ''

Logan crossed his arms over his chest obviously not ready to back down and I winced in anticipation already. '' Jacks, tell me what happens ! ''

'' He wants to discuss with me, okay! '' I hissed through my teeth in defeat.

'' And that's a problem because ? '' Adds the little genius in confusion making me turn towards him with a burst frustrated.

'' Because I'm stubborn and stupid and ... I'm writing this letter. '' I moaned in exasperation with myself raising a look even more confused of brown. I groaned again before throwing him an annoyed shine. '' I told him that I loved him, all right! ''

Logan widened his eyes in disbelief before signing me with open arms in panic. '' You what? ''

'' I know. '' I moaned with a grin before taking my face in my hands and moan in my hands. '' I'm awful. ''

'' That you said. '' Logan commented in agreement making me raise my head before hitting him in the shoulder. Hard. He hissed in pain before grabbing his arm and gave me a burst. '' But you'll stop hitting me, yes! ''

'' When you will stop being an idiot. '' I decreed under my breath before picking on my knees to see if the coast was clear. I was scanning quickly before the pool to postpone my eyes on Logan with my frowning in the interrogation. '' Why are not you in the studio ? You should be at the studio! ''

''Why ? So you can avoid him ? '' Replied Brown with a slight edge to his tone like a teasing smile graced his lips.

I thighten my eyes on him in trouble before pointing the finger. '' Stop it before I smirk you the windscreen of your face. ''

'' Hey, this is how you repay me ? '' Logan defended with a slight eyebrow raised in satisfaction making me look up at the sky. '' I don't believe you really said. ''

'' Why does everyone keep saying that! '' Exclaimed Me I raising my arms in annoyance.

'' You really want me that I answer that ? '' Logan challenged with a sustained gaze making me hold my nose bridge in frustration.

I shook my head clearly tired of this conversation. '' Whatever. It's not that important. The fact is that I can't face him and have a conversation with him. ''

''Why ? You said you no longer felt the same for him. '' Born in Logan interrogation and I put my nervous gaze on him. '' That should not be difficult to manage. ''

'' It is to me. '' I was panicking pulling on his shirt in readiness.

Logan quickly grabbed my wrists to try to stabilize before giving me an annoyed look. '' Very well. Okay, I get it. It's difficult. Do what you can to stop scaring me now ? ''

I rolled my eyes by removing my hands from his shirt before getting up, looking carefully around me. The pool seemed free of dirty blond as the lobby. I gave a look at Logan and asked him to tell anyone that he had seen me before heading toward the doors of the hall. I was scanning the square in mistrust before pressing me to the elevator. I pressed quickly on the light button in the forward before releasing a sigh once I was in the safety of the lift.

I watched the doors slide closed when suddenly a hand came between the opening preventing the doors from closing. I backed with wide eyes before remain completely frozen at the sight of blond gave me his famous smile dimpled knowing he had trapped me and I turned my eyes as soon as he stationed himself beside me. I could see the corner of my eye his smile decrease in a frown and I tried the best I could watch my last escape fly. There was a tense silence on us as I expected Kendall to press his floor just did not seem ready to make the slightest gesture.  
I cleared my throat awkwardly challenging his attention before turning to forward to press the button that I knew would lead him to his floor. The boring elevator music quickly took over and I tried not to let my nervousness as I counted silently the story in my head.

Kendall really don't believe that things had become so awkward between him and Jacks. For heaven's sake, Jacks was the one with whom he used to share his darkest secrets and now they seemed barely able to stay together without acting goofy. How things could have degenerated so much of them ?

'' Look, Jacks, I ... ''

A start of the elevator suddenly stopped as Kendall and Jacks clung to the ramp behind them before watching with wide eyes jump as the lights on and off.

Logan looked at the cables in his hand with a bad smile on his lips before turning to Camille releasing a maniacal laugh. '' I'm a genius! Pure genius. ''

The actress looked at him with a relatively strange look before looking around the lobby before a slightly wrong phrase at ease. She could see Jacks rushing toward the doors of the elevator while Kendall was standing behind her, looking around through the small screen of video surveillance.

'' She will kill you, you know that. '' Reminded the actress feeling relatively bad for her friend before giving a look at Logan swallowed in achieving. '' And I doubt that it is fast. ''

Suddenly the door of the reserve just exploded open to reveal Katie with a pack of popcorn and soda in two cups with straws accompanied Tori who sported a mischievous smile. '' We have heard that a film was in course. ''

I felt my eyes become increasingly wide as I realized what was really going on since the elevator had completely stopped moving and I soon to rush straight on the floor buttons.

'' Come on ... C'MON! '' Me I cried in frustration by hitting all kinds of buttons in panic. '' Come! I would not stay here blocked ! ''

'' Whoa! I don't know how I'm supposed to take it. '' Intervened Kendall making me stop typing buttons to watch him in disbelief. '' First you avoiding me and now you can barely manage to be with me ?''

'' We're stuck in this damn elevator ! Who cares about that ? '' I barked in exasperation and mild panic as I turned around looking for a way out.

'' I care ! '' Replied the blond back again making me turn around to look at him in annoyance.''What's your problem anyway? ''

 _Was he fucking serious ?_

I gave a look at the closed doors of the elevator before turning to Kendall pointing furiously. '' We're stuck in an elevator! That's my fucking problem! ''

'' Okay, relax, Jacks. '' Kendall sighed noticing the expression really freaked his friend before leaning on the wall. '' We're in the middle of the day. Someone will eventually notice that the elevator is out and called Bitters. ''

'' Oh, because you trust this slacker now ? '' I replied, shaking my head in disbelief before amplify my frown as he sat along the wall. '' Obviously, settle. Why I have not thought about before. ''

'' Hey, enough with the sarcasm. '' Grumbled the blond in trouble as he threw his head against the wall. '' We can do anything now then I would be you, I would do the same. ''

I let an edgy laugh shrink before my eyes on the blond. '' Yeah, this is not going to happen. ''

Katie, Logan, Camille and Tori were all sitting in lawn chairs with their eyes on the small screen onto the elevator. Honestly, this was probably the best idea that Logan had ever had. Well, it did not showed but they would eventually walk.

''This is better than cable. '' Exclaimed Katie throwing a wrist popcorn in her mouth. '' Who knew Jacks would panic! ''

'' Oh, believe me, Jacks is far from the cool girl and gathered she seems to portray. '' Tori mocked by drawing in turn wrist into the pot. '' Especially when it comes to your brother.''

Camille stared at them in disbelief still wondering how she had even landed in this plan before pointing the screen in anticipation. '' They are fucking stuck in an elevator. Of course she panic. ''

'' I don't think she panic for the elevator. '' Logan replied with a mocking smile playing on his lips before quickly turning his head with wide eyes towards the door at the sound of its opening. '' Carlos ? ''

'' Oh sure, because this will definitely work ! '' Commented sarcastically Kendall as I tried to pull the door open with all my strength in exasperation. '' Seriously, Jacks, stop unnecessarily lose strength. ''

I let the doors with its smash before turning sharply to the blond raising my arms exacerbated. '' Well I try something ME ! ''

'' What is mea ... I know! '' Exclaimed Kendall If suddenly jumping up just letting me watch the look on his cellphone in the pocket of his jeans. '' Logan is in the pool, right ? One only has to call him and tell the situation to Bitters. ''

He looked at me expectantly and I was signing in impatience. '' Well what are we waiting for ? ''

He quickly dialed the number of Logan as Jacks leaned on him to try to hear the conversation.

Logan widened his eyes as he looked at his phone ring in his hand like any other around.'' What am I supposed to do ? ''

'' Pick up and go beyond them ! '' Replied immediately Camille hastily instantly collecting strange looks from the other four around her. '' Your plan is not working and Jacks panicked. You can't leave them in there. ''

Logan had thought of mine with others and Tori let out a sigh in defeat. '' She's right. We should called Bitters. ''

'' But that would undermine the ultimate goal of our plan. '' Refuted Logan with a loaded term before leaving a smile on his lips as his phone stopped ringing. '' Well, it looks like it answer the question. ''

Camille took her face in her hands in exasperation while the four others turned back to the screen.

'' So ? '' I asked toward Kendall in the expectation just to see him shake his head. '' Argh ! I'll kill this munchskins! ''

'' The what ? '' Repeated Kendall chuckled amused making me give him a shine bored.

I shook my head before removing my bag from my shoulder and put it down in kneeling to retrieve my phone just to realize that I had forgotten on my night table. '' And this day is just s' improve.''

It was stronger than him, he could not help but crack another laugh at the sight of a face annoyed of Jacks. She did that thing with her nose that had always made him smile and he could not help laughing more at the brilliance she threw him right now. He sat on the floor to join her since it seemed they were going to stay stuck for a while before crossing his legs in Indian style.

Jacks narrows her eyes on him in mistrust doing enlarge his smile as she raised an eyebrow waving her finger in his face. '' Why did you do this scary smile on your face? A bit like Griffin made.''

'' You make me laugh. '' Confessed bluntly Kendall sparking an offended look of Jacks as she straightened against the wall, rolling her eyes.

He found himself watching more carefully than before. The cut of her jaw in her round face, small nose framing her perfectly with its single eye and soft shape and these pulpy lips. He realized that she did not even need to try to be nice. She was naturally.

'' What ? '' Intervened brown in his train of thought and blinked eyes in surprise as she bitten hard in return. '' You'll probably tell me it's my face that makes you laugh now . ''

'' I had forgotten how naughty you can be. '' Kendall chuckled playfully before broadening his smile at the sight of a slight smirk on Jacks lips. '' And she smiled ! Finally !''

Jacks just rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the blond before letting out a sigh as she leaned her head against the elevator wall. Kendall was surprised to look again before remembering the advice of his mother. Have discussed with her.

He narrowed his lips in the dark before turning his attention to the brown. '' Jacks ... ''

'' I already know what you're gonna say. '' The brunette suddenly interrupted surprising him as she gave him a confident look. '' I was stupid to write it in a letter. But if it makes you feel better, I don't feel the same. I ... things have changed since I left. ''

Kendall wrinkled his eyebrows once the agreement of the declaration of Jacks since he felt strangely disappointed for any reason. He knew he should be relieved. After all, it meant they were able to become as before. He could go out with Jo without worrying about hurting his friend ... and why it does not feel good for him ?

'' What do you mean, changed ? '' Asked Kendall with a deep frown surprising the brown in turn. '' How can this be changed ? ''

I watched Kendall strangely confused. Why he seemed upset ? No, he was not upset, he was ... disappointed ? But why would he be disappointed ? This does not make sense was, he was my best friend and dated this beautiful actress. More that dated back more than a year. There had to have known that I no longer felt the same feelings for him.

''I don't know. I just know that I feel no more. '' I explained uncertain on this subject before lifting my eyes on the blond honestly. '' I guess your friendship a lot more to me. ''

'' So why avoid me ? '' Inquired the blond still wearing a frown for any reason.

I shrugged my shoulders in uncertainty before looking under my eyelashes. '' I did not particularly want to face you to be honest. ''

Katie gaped at the screen as well as Carlos that as she did not know the content of the feelings of Jacks before turning to the other three who were wearing incredulous looks.

'' Minute! Why you don't seem shocked ? '' Questioned Katie receiving clenched eyes of the trio simply to widen her eyes. '' You knew already ? Why am I the only one not to know. ''

'' Hey, I did not. '' Carlos muttered with a pout. '' I am also a friend of Jacks, she should have told me. ''

Tori turned to the Latin with a sorry face. '' No offense Carlos but I think you'd be the last that Jacks would see to that. In fact, she would probably see James first. If he was not her brother, obviously. ''

Logan and Camille nodded their head in agreement before turning their attention to the screen. '' Maybe we should get them out now ? ''

They looked at each their turns in questioning before quickly turning back to the screen with excited smiles on their lips.

'' And now what do we do then? '' Questioned Kendall a sigh withdrawing me a shy smile.

I shrugged my shoulders before trying to act innocent on my proposal. '' Maybe we can do it like the last two years had never happened ? ''

'' You mean everything that happened since we got here ? '' Kendall recapitulated in thought before turning his gaze on me. '' So-we had never left Minnesota. ''

'' This might not be a bad idea when you think about it. '' I encouraged him-hopefully. '' Put the counters and forget all the complications. ''

Kendall could not help wrinkling his eyebrows at the suggestion of brown. It seemed like a pretty good compromise for him. After all, they could recover what they had in Minnesota and everything would be cool for them. There would be more complications as she said. So why he could not help but want to keep some things in the past year. And it made him relatively confused. He could not really think straight since the return of Jacks and as he did not blame her, she was the reason. She made him confused about his own feelings for Jo and everyone around him. She broke his comfort zone in which she had moved since leaving and it frightened him.

Did he really wanted to get back Jacks in his life at the risk of losing everything. He was not stupid, so he did not, he knew deep down he had feelings for the brunette. This was confirmed on the day of departure. Only it had evolved over Jo. At least that was what he thought. Just as a kind of reminder, the phone rang in the back pocket of his jeans. Jacks leaned as he hastened to recover at the thought of any help only, Kendall was soon expand his frown at the sight of a message Jo.

 **JO:** _My agent to planned for me a new interwiew . Maybe we could put our date of one minute later ?_

'' It's not using, huh ? '' Asked Jacks forcing him to raise his eyes to the screen with disappointment.

'' It's Jo. She again canceled one of our date of one minutes. ''

Honestly, he did not know why he said this to her but when he saw her worried expression, he could not help thinking how much she meant to him.

'' See you in a minute ? '' Repeated Jacks visibly confused. '' Is that even a healthy relationship ? Not that I mean to judge or anything. Jo seems like a good girlfriend. ''

Kendall raised an eyebrow in disbelief before snorting. '' Really ? I thought you did not like her. ''

'' For the wrong reasons. '' If Jacks hastened to correct him in the pointing. '' Now I tolerate her. She and I never will be great friends but she account for you and it's cool. ''

Camille looked really impressed with the agreement of the declaration of Jacks on the screen. Honestly, she did not really think that Jacks had passed but it seems so. She seemed confident and sincere in her words. It was probably what bothered her the most. As much as she liked Jo, she had always looked at the relationship between Kendall and Jacks as more than just a friendship and even now looking at it was hard to ignore the attraction they gave off.

'' So you really ... evolved, right ? '' Kendall insisted in a tone softer than I would have thought I shrugged an eyebrow in the Inquisition.

I forced a smile on my lips before turning to give him a kiss on the cheek. He widened his bright green eyes in surprise before looking at me with confusion by keeping the cheek while I exploded in laughter of hilarity.

His look of surprise was soon transformed into a raised eyebrow annoyed and I tried to control my emotions to speak again. '' Certainly. Definitely. Undoubtedly.''

'' You can talk with words I understand, please. '' Grumbled the blond under his breath making me giggle again.

'' What I mean is that I will always love you. You're my best friend. '' I Taken seriously collecting a careful look of blond as I suddenly felt self-conscious self. '' At least if I still have the same room for you. ''  
Kendall widened his eyes as before I had to slap him before leaning in to me to stick to my side. ''Hey, of course you're still my best friend. ''

He put his arm around the shoulders of Jacks without thinking before the tight into his side. He was surprised when the brunette brought her arms around him but even lowered all eyes on the top of her skull. He could not help thinking again how much he had missed her. And it seemed to be enough to decide. Maybe he was taking a risk by inviting Jacks again in his life but he had long since realized that he was not completely himself without her. Moreover, it was like one word risk had been done to him. He placed a chaste kiss on the top of the head of brown before watching their fuzzy thinking ahead. Jacks seemed to have closed her eyes as she rested against his chest and he could not help but want to suddenly stay here a little longer.

However, Jacks soon to come off looking slightly around in thought. She seemed to lift her eyes toward the ceiling for a moment before suddenly jump up surprising Kendall and their spectators as she gave a conspiratorial smile on Kendall.

'' I don't know about you but I'm seriously starting to become tired of this enclosed area. ''Exclaimed the brunette immediately challenging the interest of Kendall. '' How do you think that would be measured if I rode on your shoulders ? ''

Kendall frowned immediately his eyebrows in puzzlement before releasing an amused laugh. '' I don't know. Why do you ask me this ?''

'' Because you, my friend ... '' She looked up at the ceiling hatch signing in Kendall with a smile bad.''... will carry me towards freedom. ''

''Red alert ! Red alert! '' exclaimed Katie immediately, rising quickly at the sight of Jacks on the screen before turning to others who also appeared to have panicked. '' Logan did something! ''

'' AS WHAT? '' Brown panicked under pressure. '' This was not supposed to happen. ''

'' Well, you thought what ? They would stay here indefinitely without thought of a stupid idea? ''Exclaimed Katie regularly glancing at the screen in panic. '' It's Kendall and Jacks. They will break their neck. ''

'' I KNOW! '' Barked Logan before literally falling to the ground in fainting.

Katie turned immediately toward Tori and Camille expectantly before rolling her eyes at their expressions equally panicked. She bent over the body of Logan before looking for his phone as quickly as possible to call Kendall number.

She waited a few seconds before the familiar voice of his brother answered. '' Logan ? Speaks time to answer! ''

'' It's me, Katie. '' If the little brown hastened to answer before looking at the screen to see her brother on the phone. '' Why are you on the video camera with Jacks ? ''

She turned to Tori and Camille as they gave her looks impressed with her obvious lie before raising her shoulders like Kendall explained the situation she already knew.

'' Okay, don't shake especially. It seems that some utility lines were disconnected. I'll reconnect and you can get out. '' Informed Katie relieved Kendall and Jacks nod their heads through the screen with sighs of relief.

She quickly hung up the phone just when Logan got up in a jump with his finger raised. '' Got it! ''

She shook her head at the stupidity of brown before quickly walking out of the lobby soon followed by Camille, Tori and Carlos.

'' We have never speak of it, understand ? '' Decided the girl, firmly collecting quick heads nodding girls before turning into impatience to Latin. '' Carlos? ''

Carlos warmly shook his head and Katie rolled her eyes before stopping at the doors of the elevator just at the time they were opened to let out a euphoric Jacks and a smiling Kendall.

'' Tori, Camille! '' Exclaimed Jacks attacking two girls in an embrace sparking sniffles fun of Kendall. '' I don't ever go in that elevator. ''

'' You almost never take it. '' Commented Tori giving a strange look on brown before sharing a wink with Katie. This time, they got hot.

I detached myself from the blonde actress openly rolling my eyes before stand before them in trouble. '' Hey, you could be a little more compassionate, I just spent over an hour locked up. ''

'' Yeah, like the pretty blond head out there and I don't see him complain about it. '' Replied Tori making me turn around Kendall who sported a look surprised.

'' Don't pay attention. '' I explained in an sigh before I turn to Katie for her intervention.

'' Wait, you're talking about! '' Exclaimed Katie surprising the other two girls by her ability to lie.'' So you're cool again ? ''

I raised my eyes on Kendall and shared a smile before looking at Katie in mild surprise as the blond put his arm on my shoulder to shake his hand. '' Looks good. ''

* * *

 **Xxo _Love is weakness_ **


	28. Beach, Bitch, this is the beach !

**Tada ! A whole new chapter! Probably one of my favorite;)**

 **Anyway, enjoy !**

* * *

 _Kendall - ''Best ever day at the beach_.''

I quickly put on my shorts made from jeans before heading off my tank top red inside and finished my outfit with a cardigan bilkabang way out. Once I was dressed, I walked straight to my bed and sat on it to fit my Doc Martens high red before returning to my office. I slipped several tabs along my fingers before slipping a wad of cash in the back pocket of my shorts just like Tori came on in my room with robes in each hand.

'' In your opinion, which is more I'm a sexy model who wants to tone your music? '' Asked the blonde making me look at her, shaking my head as she pointed to each of the dresses. '' The Flying coral colored dress with denim jacket and matching ballet flats or black super tight dress and high heels lace style fatal woman ? ''

I watched each of her outfits with a critical eye knowing I hated each of them since they were dresses before sighing in trouble. I hated even more likely this conversation but I knew she would be really nervous if she asked my opinion. So I assumed that I had to make a choice and then that was it.

'' The black dress! '' I replied without much interest as I put a long pendant necklace along my top around my neck. '' The pink dress is too girl and I don't want a little girl in my clip. ''

Tori rolled her eyes with a persistent smile on her lips before staring my outfit from head to toe.'' You're going to wear that ? ''

'' You really want to be part of my music ? '' I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest sparking wide eyes of the blonde before she quickly ran away from my room to change.

I shook my head in fun putting my hippie chic glasses oval before retrieving my old leather backpack from the ground. I threw on my back making my way into our hallway to our two rooms separated before walking straight to our fridge. I grabbed two bottles of orange juice, two protein bars and two apples from the fruit basket before lean against the counter for waiting. The sound of heels of Tori clicking against a ground from her room could be heard from where I was and I put my attention to my book in impatience. Not that I was bored but we had a big meeting with Gustavo, Kelly and Griffin today and I did not particularly want to be late like most of these girls too busy primping that s 'after their careers.

It was also why I prepared most of my outfits in advance when I had an appointment the next day. However I should have known that Tori was different. In fact, the blonde was my opposite in every sense of the word.

I was putting my phone in the pocket of my shorts about to call for the blonde when she suddenly emerged from her room like a storm. '' I'm ready! I'm ready ! God, no need to shout ! ''

'' Uh ... I don't say anything. '' I was commenting watching with a slightly confused expression before rolling my eyes taking her breakfast and mine eyeing her shoes with a tremor. '' Soon imported. You eat on the road. I suppose I drive since you're wearing ... this. ''

''Hey, be nice to my Gucci ! '' Me warns the blonde next to me in the hallway on our floor. '' It's a gift from Mario Del Posey after all. ''

'' Mario ? The photographer crybaby ? '' Me I exclaimed in a sneer before boarding the elevator despite myself.

If it were up to me, I would never ride inside these four walls but it was obvious that Tori would not go down the stairs in her shoes and I preferred to try the risk of being trapped again inside than submit her complaints all the way to the studio.I pressed the button to go down when a female voice called us to retain the elevator. I gave a look at Tori before raising my shoulders and blocked the doors with my arm.

Soon enough, a breathless Jo spent the doors and her smile seemed to light up more to our view.''Jacks, Tori ! What are you doing ?''

'' Down. '' Tori replied simply with a slight edge to her tone making me give her a nudge to force her to give a silly smile on Jo. '' Down to the lobby. ''

I rolled my eyes at her obvious lack of effort before turning to the other blonde. '' She's not very morning. So on the way to recording a new scene, huh ? ''

The two girls had almost the same hair color except that Tori was more seeing since she was some clarification. That Jo was more neutral and natural.

''Oh no. In fact, I was looking for you. '' Replied Jo took me completely by surprise. '' I was going to go to your apartment but I saw you get in the elevator so. ''

'' You've looking for her ? Her ! '' Intervened Tori acting more bitchy than usual to the other blond letting me watch her with slight confusion. '' Why ? ''

Jo turned to me visibly intimidated before leaving a dull smile on her lips. I tolerated maybe the blonde but I still was not a fan. However, Tori acted enough like a slut to her for two.

''I thought ... well ... now you and Kendall are reverted close as before we could go out every two or something ? '' Jo suggested in uncertainty making me look relatively surprise as we went out in the hall .

I stopped in front of the reception desk in the attention to reply only Tori leaned over me to her full height. ''She's very busy. As at the moment so we have to go. ''

I don't even have time to put a Tori already pulled me with her by my wrist towards the entrance and I was content to knit my brows pushing her hand off me as we reached the parking lot.

''I can know what it was that ? ''

''This girl is false. '' Grumbled Tori making me widen my eyes in surprise. '' Seriously, Jacks, she just wants to keep competition under control. ''

''Competition? '' I repeated in disbelief, opening the door of my Jeep before settling behind the wheel while Tori went to the other side. '' Okay, this time you rave completely, silly woman!''

I pressed the power button before turning the steering wheel to engage me while Tori lifted up her eyes to heaven in emphasis. '' Listen to what I say. You're a novice when it concerns relations. ''

'' A ... a what ? '' I giggled in disbelief amount the radio volume in the hope of escaping this awkward conversation.

'' A novice! '' Replied Tori animatedly as she intentionally lowered the volume making me roll my eyes as I turned to a new street. '' Seriously, now that Kendall and you are reverted close and blah, blah and blah, blah. Hypocrite, I say. ''

I stopped at a red light sigh before putting my arm on the open side of my Jeep before watching Tori with a slightly amused look. '' I can know why you suddenly changed your mind about her ? You're the only one who invited her to dine with us. ''

'' And that was a mistake. '' Backed blonde giving me a pointed look before mimic bat noises as she went on. '' This girl is smarter than we thought. She's the enemy. ''

I shook my head again by switching the speed with disinterest. '' And again, you rave completely. I don't perhaps appreciate her but she probably rest the nicest and silly girl I know. ''

''It's you who is naive !'' Tori exploded almost missing to make me jump as she jumped in her seat to return to me. '' Anyway, why is it that you did defend her, huh ? ''

''Because she's the girlfriend of Kendall and I don't want to replicate the disaster of last year. '' I explained with bored.

Tori grinned sarcastically giving a look on the road before returning to the attack. '' So you're going to play with the blonde girlfriend ... ''

'' You're blonde. '' The I interrupted lightly hoping to cut short the conversation but the blonde was content to point fingers at me in annoyance. '' Suppose you're right ... ''

'' What I am. '' Persisted Tori with a firm nod.

I rolled my eyes open by engaging a new gear before I commit myself to the left. '' So suppose you're right, I feel nothing for Kendall. She does not have to worry about competition from me. ''

I shrugged my shoulders for effect before rolling into the familiar parking of Rocque Records. I was looking for a place to park me in thanking heaven that Tori was finally silent before me to park in a spot near the entrance.

I cut the engine as I leaned back in my seat to get my bag in the back before going down and walk to the door of Tori to help her. '' I don't need to be assisted. ''

'' Okay, fine. Work it up ! '' I accepted walking forward just to go back and help her out as she pleaded for me. I could see the annoyed expression of the blonde and I decided to push a little by giving her a slight pat on the arm. '' Good girl. ''

''Slut.''

'' Jerk. ''

''I'm a girl.''

'' Dumbass. ''

I let a big smile on my lips as I could see the blonde about to explode and actively entered the lift to the studio in the win.

Tori went in turn with a scowl and I pressed the button as she turned to me. '' Bitch. ''

'' Hm, it was bad. '' I was commenting waving my hand in front of me before releasing a laugh exploding through the doors now open as she seemed about to strike me. '' Too slow. ''

'' JACQUELINE ROSE MARIE DIAMOND! '' Exclaimed Tori clearly exasperated now suddenly while I was taking a break to Griffin sides at the sight of boys plunged into one of their embarrassing moments of reverie. I could feel Tori look at me in the interrogation and slight disgust. '' What are they doing ? ''

James was currently in the process of surfing ? Well I think. Carlos had his arm in the air as a sort of bodybuilder while Logan emitted beep with his mouth, waving his hands in front of him and Kendall ... well, ... Kendall is he embraced himself ?

I resumed my shock and turned me toward Griffin, Gustavo and Kelly pointing boys with a strange look. '' Okay, I will not ask once. What you have promised them this time ? ''

'' I gave them the keys to my house on the beach for a day. '' Griffin announced cheerfully, turning to us before flashing an extra smile on Tori. '' Our model. Welcome to LA. ''

'' Wait, you gave them your keys even after the episode of the Villa of Gustavo ? '' Exclaimed Me I really surprise by giving a look at Gustavo and Kelly just to see them waving their fingers against their necks as a sign of warning. '' Or not. ''

Griffin gave me a wary look before turning immediately to Gustavo with his assistants. '' What happened to your villa, Gustavo ? ''

I widen my eyes as Kelly began to stutter in an attempt to lie before shaking my head in a hurry. I joined the two boys quickly since even appeared in their dreams bubbles and gave a tight smile on Griffin.

'' In fact, I was wrong. '' I contradict quickly supported by Gustavo and Kelly. '' It was another Gustavo and the other boys. Certainly not these ... four ... there. ''

I was giving a new look tired on the boys on their stupidity before quickly turn to Griffin in his speech. '' Okay, I'll buy it. Because you make me rich and I like being rich. So go on. ''

I watched him leave with his assistants in misunderstanding before releasing a slight cry of surprise as I felt being pulled into a recording studio. I could see Tori give another disgusted look on boys before running quickly on her heels to join me.

''You two ! SIT ! '' Barked Gustavo doing Tori immediately jump into a seat while I rolled my eyes before I sit down as usual by the producer turned to Kelly pointing Tori in appreciation. '' Hm, she did what I said.''

'' What she did. '' Kelly nodded visibly impressed before giving an excited look on the blonde next to me. '' Oh, and nice shoes. Where hast had ? ''

I let a groan already tired of this conversation before hitting my head against the table surface. '' Okay, Jacks we have a little setback. ''

''An inconvenience? '' I immediately Continues, knitting my brows to look Gustavo in mistrust. '' What setback ? ''

The producer immediately pointed the four boy outside with the finger before crossing his arms on his chest to face me. '' EC mishaps ! ''

'' I don't follow them to the beach, is that clear ? '' I declared imitating his position in my seat with confidence. '' I'm not their babysitter, I recall you. ''

'' Why? '' Gustavo whines in an explosion before grimacing. '' You love the beach. ''

I nodded my head immediately before lifting me with confidence. '' I do. But you will not get anything from me regarding them. So unless you want to talk about my music or make me work, I think we have nothing more to say for today. ''

''In that case …. OUT OF MY SIGHT !''

Tori exploded again standing with a start and I shook my head before taking the blonde's arm by cutting in her explanation of the difference between faux leather and real leather before quickly leaving the studio in trouble.

'' But ... where do we go now ? '' Exclaimed Tori pulling me to make me come to a halt.

I turned and looked in trouble again my eyes on the boys before watching the blonde in front of me.'' Day Off. Yeah ! ''

'' Leave the sarcasm! '' Me warns Tori pointing her finger in my face before turning to the boys with a smile on her face. '' You bet how I manage to get them out of their trance. ''

''Impossible. They can do that for hours. '' I objected with a shake of my head before leaning over her with wide eyes. '' Their record to date is three hours. ''

''I do your laundry for a week if I fail. ''

'' Deal! '' I accepted in the instant before quickly wrinkle my eyebrows, holding the arm in the sight of her mischievous smile. '' Wait, I don't regret it at least ? ''

The blonde was thinking mine before broadening her smile really disturbing me at this stage.''Probably. But it really wants the shot. ''

I decided to trust her as I let her go with a shrug and looked at her with a raised eyebrow as she swayed her hips straight towards the four boys. I could see the movement of her already short skirt accompanied her every step and I shook my head in amusement before literally gape as she suddenly grabbed James by the neck before stick her lips against hers. As she had predicted, all the boys exploded out of their states to watch with open mouths and those even James. I could see the hands of my brother remain frozen in vacuum and I literally giggled against my hand as Tori finally stepped back, wiping the corners of her lips with her index finger before walking back towards me.

The boys followed her every move with drool while she was stationed beside me to give them a seductive smile while clapping her hands to remove the non-existent dirt. '' That's how it's done, Jacks. ''

'' I guess you will not do my laundry in the end. ''

'' You suppose well. '' Sneered the blonde linking her arm with mine as we walked through the hallway to reach the elevator.

I still can't believe that she had actually done. Obviously this was only for the bet but still. We spent the rest of the afternoon to go shopping since I had that right to the blonde before finally returning to our apartment just to have Camille waiting outside our door in impatience. The actress had finally happened again the night with us since she wanted to know all the details about the famous kiss with James. And yes, it seems that it is the only subject spoke boys and I could not believe my brother already called Tori own. He would certainly be disappointed when he was realized that it was just a stupid bet.

Anyway, the boys were already probably headed for the beach at this time which I intend to take advantage of their absence with Katie. Tori was a casting for a beauty product or I don't know now so I would go to the 2J with a slight bounce in my step and a smile on my lips.

I entered without bothering to hit and instantly put me face to Katie who was currently in the process of taking her breakfast. '' Well, hello there. ''

'' Leave that smile. You are scary. '' Immediately declared the brunette between bites making me watch her with my smile still in place.

''It's a beautiful day. Don't you shall come to me to remove my smile, right ? '' I warned the pointing of the finger before literally snatch her bowl in my hands and taking a bite myself. '' What ? ''

Katie merely narrowing her eyes on me when Jennifer appeared from nowhere cheerfully as she kissed Katie and me on the top of our heads. '' Hello darling. Sweetheart. ''

'' Mama. Knight. '' I greeted her in response before taking my bowl just to see that Katie had recovered with an evil smile making me narrow my eyes on her before quickly turn to Jennifer to her intervention.

I noticed the tube of sunscreen in her hand and gave a panicked look on Katie.

'' Did they put their cream as I had requested? '' Asked Jennifer firmly in suspicion.

I swallowed watching Katie turned back to her mother with an obviously fake smile. '' They are smeared from foot to head. ''

''So why is it still sealed ? ''

I hit my head in disbelief while Katie paused in her bite and shook her head in my direction speaking along with me. '' MORONS ! ''

Jennifer jammed the tube of cream in the belt of her pink dressing gown making me reject my head back in fatigue before turning my eyes on Katie as the redhead slammed the door.

'' We really must follow her ? ''

'' Yeah! '' Exclaimed Katie in panic jumping to her feet before catching my arm to pull me with her outside the apartment.

The brunette seemed about to head for the elevator but I was shooting directly toward the stairs.

'' I just wanted to enjoy the day. '' I pitied me in my race eliciting a gasp of Katie.

We stormed across the hall receiving some strange looks since Katie was still in her pj and I shook my head before pushing the doors of the Palm Woods just to see the mini camper leave the driveway. I shook my head hitting my hand flat on my thigh already knowing what was coming before joining Katie alongside Jennifer.

'' This time, I'm amazed. You had never been so close. '' Commented Katie nodded.

However, I soon pinch myself to the bridge of my nose to the new Jennifer intervention. '' Their parents trust me. They charged me to protect their children and I fail this mission if I let them exposure to the sun. ''

I rolled my eyes along with Katie as she turned to me in understanding before quickly turning to Jennifer as she jumped between us with the tube of sunscreen. '' At the Beach! ''

'' I hate the beach. The water stings my eyes and seagulls dirt always want to steal my donuts. '' Katie groaned in exasperation while I actively nodding my head in agreement.

'' I love the beach but today is a free day for boys. And Tori. '' I intensified crossing my arms over my chest. '' One day I wanted to share with Katie. ''

Jennifer immediately turned to Katie knew she would be the weak link in our resistance. '' The celebrities may want you to sign autographs. ''

As expected, Katie changed magically in a suit of manager with a contract, a suitcase and sunglasses making me look her in disbelief. How she even manage to do that ?

'' On this contract that will make me their new manager. I come.''

Jennifer immediately grabbed her car keys in one hand before turning to me with her famous impenetrable gaze. I was trying to fight for a moment before finally lifting my bra in the air in surrender. '' Fine! I'm coming too.''

''On the way.''

I hated the days at the beach.

The ride to the home of Griffin was not so terrible. Obviously, I was with Katie and Jennifer. However, I was not particularly looking forward to what was coming when we would be there and when the redhead pulled up I knew my fears were probably justified. I jumped out of my passenger seat to give a bored look on Katie. The brunette had even forgot our hypothetical day since she was too busy making a list of nearby stars of the beach in Malibu on her map. I was putting my iPod in the back pocket of my jeans shorts high waist and smoothed my short T-shirt with a unicorn printed on the front as I followed after Katie and Jennifer.

I was posting alongside two at the entrance just to roll my eyes at the views of teenagers swaying before us without recklessness.

Jennifer was soon out her tube of sunscreen as a weapon before shouting to all adolescents. '' SUNSCREEN FOR ALL . ''

The group of teenagers froze a moment in horror and I shook my head in annoyance as they all began to shout before setting sail in horror. Jennifer let out a grunt annoyed and I gave her a mock salvation before making my way deeper inside the gigantic villa. The walls were painted in a light beige and pale seemed to contain all the furniture in a beach house. I looked around in curiosity and fascination light before stopping at the glass wall of the kitchen overlooking the huge outdoor pool. I took a step forward in search of a familiar face before greeting long hair loosely on my way. Guitarist waved his hand back before resuming his music with his fan group.

I stopped up the stairs giving access to the beach with my arms crossed over my chest before deciding to enjoy. After all, I loved the beach and since I was already here, I could always try to take part. I quickly walked down the set of stairs before stopping on the last step to remove my white converse low and my pair of stockinets. I hid in recent inside my sneakers before holding the hand as I made my way on the warm sand. I closed my eyes once in contentment to the familiar sensation of grains against the soles of my feet before resuming my walk with a huge smile on my lips.

I quickly crossed the range occupied by a multitude of excited teenagers to the edge of the salt water before dipping my feet in the water. A light breeze had stolen my locks of my face and I took a deep breath of sea smell before quickly back to the sensation of splashing. I was about to yell at the idiot who soaked me when I realized that it was just the work of an absolutely beautiful labrador.

'' Hey, you. '' I called slightly stooping to find me to its height before raising an eyebrow as he cuddled against my leg. '' Well, I can tell that you're not shy . ''

I stroked his golden head with a genuine smile on my lips before literally jump to the agreement of unknown voice. '' He likes you, kid. ''

An elderly man was now standing before me with a pair of sunglasses and a cane blind showing me the dog probably his. He had a huge welcoming smile on his lips wrinkled as he stroked his dog.

'' He really is a beautiful dog. '' I was commenting uncertain how to react since he appeared virtually zero share. '' What's his name ? ''

'' Sunset. '' Replied the old man before giving me another smile. '' Let me guess, you're all alone because you don't really want to come here. ''

I shrugged an eyebrow in disbelief before watching him most carefully. '' How do you know? ''

'' I'll answer the same thing I say to the boy rather, this beach is magical. '' He replied making me smile in spite of myself before he raised an eyebrow. '' You don't believe me, is not it ?''

'' Well, without wishing to offend you ... no. Not really. '' I said honestly as I lowered myself again to stroke Sunset. '' However, I know four boys who would certainly have believe you without a shadow of a doubt. ''

'' I think you change your mind at the end of the day. '' Assured the old man with a kind smile before beginning his dog leaving me looking after them in mild confusion. Well ... it was a strange encounter to say the least. I turned back to the sea by quickly scanning the beach in search of a familiar face when I spotted Jennifer actively looking for the boys.

I decided to make a run for the red and soon to join her with a slight smirk on my lips to her commando behavior. '' Any luck so far ? ''

'' These little rascals can't escape me forever! '' Muttered Jennifer by tightening her fist in determination.

I giggled slightly in the fun before leaving the woman alone. Obviously, she had a lot to do and I suspected that the boys were not going to make it as easily. Seriously, what was the problem with a little sunscreen ?

I went up the stairs quickly to the beach although they seemed endless before releasing a deep breath out of breath as I finally was landing at the pool again. I turned my head from side to side in search of a familiar face before raising my shoulders and set me on a small bar where currently was located a blonde.

'' Hey, hi! '' Greeted cheerfully she forcing me to focus my attention on her just to literally fall out of my seat with a start when she crunched full tooth in a shell.

Music was soon resound within the immense residence while I tried again to resume my shock before expanding again my eyes as James landed with a bang to hold the hand of the strange blonde before greet me with a wave of his hand. '' Oh, hey, hi, sis! ''

I raised my arms in disbelief as he pulled the blonde with him toward the stairs before seeing him give a wave to someone over my shoulder. I glanced over it and rolled my eyes open in the achievement. '' Typical. ''

'' Jacks! '' If astonished a familiar female voice just before I was trapped in the excited arms of the actress. '' You came! ''

'' I can know what is going on here ? '' Exclaimed Me I really puzzled about all I had until now before signing the empty place of the blonde. '' And why expect she ... is she really eating raw shellfish ? ''

Camille released me to jump in front of me before giving me a serious look. '' Yeah! This girl is a mermaid. ''

'' A siren? '' I repeated, crossing my arms over my chest to look at her in disbelief and mild annoyance before lifting my eyes. '' Better and better. ''

'' But I assured you that it's true. '' Camille insisted excitedly making me look her with platitude. '' She saved James when he almost drowned trying to surf. She speaks dolphin and ... '' She paused dramatically waving her eyebrows before pointing her fingers at me as a kind of scientific expert .''... she eats raw shellfish. ''

I massaged my temples already tired of the madness of brown before turning my attention to her sarcastically. ''Or is she so crazy and my brother is still naively stupid. ''

'' That too. '' Agreed Camille with a grin of approval. '' But I know the sirens. And I will prove that she is. ''

I watched the brunette to turn resolutely to probably join my brother in his fit of madness. How I could tie myself with people so crazy ? Seriously, I must necessarily have something myself. I shook my head in annoyance before descending the stairs in my turn. Seriously, I did not go up and down throughout the day.

A brunette in red tank top almost fail to hit me on her pressed passage as I jumped the last step and I turned towards her with an incredulous expression before to raise an eyebrow at the sight of Kendall surrounded by Jennifer's on a beach towel. Okay so that was even stranger. I decided to make my little inspection by walking straight to the trio before pausing as Kendall called out the girl who almost hit me. She removed her sunglasses dryly watching him as a sort of jealous girlfriend or something and I crossed my arms over my chest expectantly. This promised to be interesting.

'' Who is it ! '' Snapped the brown strangely reminded me of an old movie of the 50s on the beach as she pointed her finger furiously on Jennifer's.

Jennifer's blonde was the first to respond further by raising my eyebrows me. '' Honey ... you really think Kendall is a star merely a single girl ? ''

'' Better get used to it. '' Said Jennifer Curly's then quickly joined by the third Jennifer.

The latter began to cry at the sight of Kendall as a kind of hysterical fan and I could not help but giggle behind my hand to the nonsense of all this. '' Whoa! Oh my God ! Is Kendall Knight ! Oh said, I can be one of those fans with whom you have fun without ever hire you ? ''

Okay, now I thought I understood. Kendall signed the carpet under him to make room for the third Jennifer's sparking a shocked look of brown while Kendall turned to her with a complete jock attitude.

'' Ah, what can I say? '' Intervened blond with complete arrogance. '' You do realize that I am only one of this selfish celebrities. You probably want to dump me now. ''

'' Oh, no, Kendall. I know you're just trying to make me jealous. But that's not my kind. '' I flaunted a surprised in her sweet expression before widen my eyes as she suddenly went Kendall phone with a menacing expression. '' But let's see if Jo is . ''

She quickly took the photo of Kendall on the arm of the other three girls leaving the blond plead in panic before a bell rings the phone of Jennifer blonde. I winced in anticipation already before watching Kendall try to explain the situation to which I assumed Jo.

However, the brunette immediately threw herself on Kendall to snatch his phone hands interrupting Kendall put in words. I watched as she swung slightly worry bout Jennifer phone with all her might before taking a step back as Kendall immediately began to run to escape the brunnette while she screamed that he was her new boyfriend. I groaned in weariness before waving my hand in surrender. I don't even prefer to know what's really going on. I really needed something to keep me busy.

'' Need occupation ? '' Arises Jennifer suddenly from nowhere making me widen my eyes as I turned to her in surprise. '' What ? I can also be in your thoughts, right ? ''

I frowned my eyebrows in puzzlement before perk up at the sight of water pistol in her hands. '' Officer of sunscreen ? ''

'' And ready to conquer teenagers fleeing ! '' Replied firmly Jennifer a tone commando before turning to me. '' What did you say? ''

'' I say ... '' I lowered myself to the ground before jumping again in a jump by setting a bandanna of James around my head before giving a determined look on Jennifer .''... pass me a weapon, comrade.''

Jennifer instantly gave me one of her pistols as a music and familiar voices resounded in the distance.

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy..._

I shrugged my eyebrows on Jennifer in the conspiracy before nodding firmly my head before I got in a commando operation in search of the four troublemakers.

 _Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on you're own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

 _Looking for a_  
 _Looking for a_  
 _That you're looking for a boyfriend_  
 _I see that_  
 _Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_  
 _Don't be scared to go put your trust in me_  
 _Can't you see all I really want to be_  
 _Is your boyfriend_  
 _Can't fight that_  
 _Knock me down you know I'm coming right back_  
 _I don't care at all what you've done before_  
 _All I really want is to be your_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _Let me take a little moment to find the right words_  
 _(To find the right words)_  
 _So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard_  
 _(Something that you've heard)_  
 _I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_  
 _But I know I gotta put myself for worse_  
 _See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that_

 _That you're looking for a boyfriend_  
 _I see that_  
 _Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_  
 _Don't be scared to go put your trust in me_  
 _Can't you see all I really want to be_  
 _Is your boyfriend_  
 _Can't fight that_  
 _Knock me down you know I'm coming right back_  
 _I don't care at all what you've done before_  
 _All I really want is to be your_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
 _Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_  
 _Bigger than the twilight love affair_  
 _I'll be here_  
 _Girl I swear_

 _Looking for a_  
 _Looking for a_  
 _That your looking for a boyfriend_  
 _I see that_  
 _Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_  
 _Don't be scared to go put your trust in me_  
 _Can't you see all I really want to be_  
 _Is your boyfriend_  
 _Can't fight that_  
 _Knock me down you know I'm coming right back_  
 _I don't care at all what you've done before_  
 _All I really want is to be your_

 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _(Your boyfriend)_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _(All I really want is to be your)_  
 _(Your boyfriend)_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _(Yeah)_  
 _(All I really want is to be your)_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
 _Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

 _All I really want is to be your..._

We approached a crowd of teenagers screaming in front of the boys performing their choreography and their last song before sharing a look with Jennifer. I brought two fingers in my eyes before signing the boys in a gesture of surveillance and the redhead nodded her head in agreement with me before pushing in the middle of the crowd.

We expected they finished their songs before loading our guns and looking into complicity. '' Three ... two ... CHARGE! ''

I exploded in front of the group of teens before turning to the same time of boys that Jennifer and I splashed boys in total screen in head to toe in pure satisfaction. Who would have thought it would be more boys recoiled instantly in our attack before shaking their heads in annoyance as Jennifer turned to me with outstretched hand.

'' Yeah! Mission accomplished! '' Me I exclaimed, shaking her hand in the air before turning to the boys to their unbelieving calls. '' What ? I was bored and you do weird stuff. ''

''Good. If you need me, I'd be on the spirit of reading range. '' We informed Jennifer, turning to the crowd still army before turning on her heel, leaving me shaking my head in amusement.

'' This day could not be worse. '' Moaned Kendall forcing me to turn around to look at them with a raised eyebrow in curiosity before seeing the old man earlier calling for the blond.

'' You ? '' Me I exclaimed raising his attention and that of boys.

The old man smiled his pleasant smile before pointing the finger at me. '' I'll show you that this beach is magical. Kendall, I just remind myself of what I was looking for. An evil still appears. Often in the middle of history to reduce in mashed the hero. ''

'' WHAT ? '' Me I exclaimed together Kendall before abruptly returning me to the agreement of engines directly from behind.

I wide my eyes at the sight of three boys approaching us on the quad. Well, more threatening and shouting on Kendall. Especially the blond in the middle.

'' So you're the guy who stole my Sandy ? ''

'' Whoa, very classy. My Sandy. '' I was commenting with dripping sarcasm in my tone sparking a burst of blond. '' More sexist, you die. ''

The boys immediately turned towards me as before I had two heads before exclaiming in unison.''Jacks, not now! ''

'' While the seducer, you're ready to die ? '' Cried the blond again, striking his helmet at the same time as his sidekick and I rolled my eyes open as Kendall and Carlos instantly clung to my arm in the fear.

I turned my head slowly to the old man and gave him a flat look of boredom. '' I tell you that this beach was magical. ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose as he hugged Logan and Kendall's shoulders watching the trio asshole before us in excitement.

And as one that was not enough, the brunette rather suddenly emerged from nowhere in ushing her way between the front trio to hold onto Kendall as a kind of tree. '' Sandy! Sandy, NO! ''

'' Okay, who's the koala ? '' Me I exclaimed in annoyance now as I pointed the brunette currently glaring my eyes.

'' Tad, it's over between us. '' Declared dramatically brunette to blond attention and I pinched again the bridge of my nose as she turned to the trio. '' Kendall and me love and we will spend our whole lives together. ''

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand still wondering how he came to be in this situation before signing Kendall as he shook his head, trying to get rid of the glue pot. '' It's totally false.''

'' It's time for Tad to become nasty! '' Barked the blond taking a step forward in the threat.

'' I always hated the boys talking in the third person. '' I hissed between my teeth by shooting the blond a look.

'' You think you are talking to Tad like that ? ''

'' Okay, it's decided. I'm going to do. ''I snapped, turning to the boys before taking a step forward by hitting my fist in my hand.

The blond and his team of fun was soon do the same immediately sparking a panicked reaction of the boys and the small group of teenagers who had gathered behind us during the struggle.

'' Calm down! Calm down, young. '' Intervened suddenly the old man leaving me blast blond gaze while James and Carlos took care to stand back me as the old man turned to Kendall and Tadumb.''You must settle this like men. By doing a surf contest or a dance competition. ''

He turned to us in the excitement making me shake my head before I tried again to take a step toward the blond. ''Or I could just hit him with all my strength until he lost consciousness. ''

''NO ! NO! NO ! NO! '' If the boys cried, holding me back again while the blond and his buddies took a step back visibly intimidated.

Tad looked visibly stuck us before he point his finger on Kendall and me. '' This is just the beginning, Hollywood! ''

'' Yeah, yeah! '' Replied the brunette making me give her a burst of front side to watch the trio put on their helmet before running off with their Quad.

The crowd soon began to disperse as I crossed my arms over my chest before jumping in front of Kendall and koala completely cracked.

'' Oh, Kendall, you were so brave to fight for me. ''

I massaged my temples clearly surpassed on this one before raising my hands in the four boys in surrender. '' You know what? It ... it ... it's too this time. ''

'' Jacks! Jacks! No ! No ! Come back !''

I ignored the calls with Kendall as I was walking towards the sea to cool down. I hated this beach permanently. She was much too busy.I definitely needed to get away from here. I got my eyes on the horizon in thought before my eyes widen at the sight of a great wave. Wait, Camille had not said that James had taken his surfing ?

I was instantly turn toward the stairs towards the beach house and quickly climbed back to the villa. I stopped again at the top of the stairs in search of my brother before spotting the odd blonde girl instead.

I made a quick walk up to her and surprised by standing right in front of her. '' Hey, you! Do you saw my brother ? ''

'' Your brother? '' Said the blonde with a relatively confused expression.

I rolled my eyes before raising the arm above my head to accompany my description. '' Yeah. Big, brown muscles and impeccable hair ? An angel face. Definitely a beautiful kid. ''

'' Oh, so you're the sister of James ? '' She realized with a nod and I sighed at the waste of time. '' No, I have not seen him in a while. ''

'' Rah! Forget it. ''

I turned heel in annoyance before walking towards the kitchen just to pause at the sight of my idiot brother standing at the sides of Camille to spy far the blonde. I uncrossed my arms to my chest, shaking my head before stand before them to block their views. '' Camille, it's bad enough when James let his stupidity outdoors so if you encouraged him now. It's even worse.''

'' She's the Little Mermaid, I tell you. '' Insisted James sternly pointing at me before detaching the counter to put his hands on my shoulders before turning us around to look at the blonde brushing her hair now with ... a fork ? '' Ah! Ah! You forced me to watch the little mermaid for months when we were little. Tell me she is not a mermaid now. ''

I turned with flatness and aggravation to my brother before coolly whistle through my teeth. '' She's not a SIREN! ''

'' Ow! '' James step back immediately in fear before catching Camille as a shield. '' Please! Protect me !''

Camille raised her hand in my direction with a nervous smile making me pinching the bridge of my nose before my eyes wearily see my brother. '' Okay, you know what ? Just give me your surfboard so I can leave here and finally enjoy the damn day ! ''

'' It's in the room! '' If James instantly hastened to meet me swallowing.

I sighed in annoyance by hitting him on my way with my shoulder before walking straight to the living room. I soon locate the blue and white board leaning against a wall and I was recovering before going outside to pick my top combination Roxy and my towel in the car of mama. Knight. I barely had time to pack before leaving and had the bare essentials to get through the day.

I decided to leave my converses in the trunk as I recovered my beach bag before returning quickly to the beach. I quickly unbuttoned my shorts before drop down my thighs leaving me in my white string swimsuit briefs. I did a double knots on each side of my hips to avoid any possible accident before lifting my arms pulling the hem of my shirt over my head. I quickly put on my tight top long sleeve neoprene black and pink color before reaching my back to the slide. I pulled my long brown curls and blondes of my neck before lowering myself to attach the rope to the board around my ankle.  
I left my things on the ground completely unconscious watchful eyes of Jennifer on my back and revel me in a race to the water. I was riding on my board when I was deep enough in the water and lay on my stomach before paddling with my arms. I plunged directly under the water as a wave engulfs me before quickly rising to the surface by taking my breath.

The smell of spicy salt shore and my face were as a reminder of my days in Australia and I had to admit it felt really good. I took several waves without any worries in the world and left me completely submerge the feeling of adrenaline running through my veins before deciding to return to the beach. I wanted the board under my arm, walking straight toward where my clothing was supposed to be before pausing at the sight of ... well, nothing. I immediately frowned my eyebrows in puzzlement before looking around in boredom just to see Jennifer make me great sign showing my clothes at her side. I sighed with relief, leaving a smile on my lips before quickly running to join her.

'' You're really good, sweetheart. '' Jennifer complimented with a huge smile on her lips proud as she put her magazine on her legs.

'' Yeah, It had really missed me. '' I honestly said before lowering me to unhook the strap of my ankle and furrowed my eyebrows at the sight of a bucket to the side of the chair of Jennifer. '' is this is liked? ''

Just as Jennifer was about to answer this blond asshole and his two friends emerged from nowhere noticing me almost immediately. I planted my board in the sand collecting a broad look of Jennifer while they walked directly toward me.

'' YOU! '' Barked furiously Tad pointing at me. '' Tad will destroy you ! ''

'' I would like to see that! '' I replied, taking me to his height with confidence prompting a slight decline blond as I narrowed my eyes on him. '' Hear me well gross sandbox ! I grew up with four hockey players. I broke my arm first at the age of six and inflict weedgie to my brother since I was four years old. And I would not hesitate to start over if you approach again from Kendall, is that clear ? ''

The trio widened their eyes in fear visibly impressed before starting to stutter that it was not over and make their escape.

I shook my head, shouting that they had better run before turning to Jennifer with an annoyed sigh.'' I always hated that kind of boys. ''

Jennifer let out a laugh at my extravagance before reaching down to pull the bucket simply to reveal the head of Kendall since he was literally buried in the sand. '' All clear. ''

'' Hey, Jacks! '' Kendall hailed innocently making me shake my head as I walked to keep me in my face up to him leaving the blond to give me a mischievous smile. '' Very impressive your threats. ''

''Bucket ? Seriously? '' I asked, crossing my arms over my chest before quickly turning around with wide eyes to the agreement call of Sandy for Kendall.

''The bucket ! Mom ! Puts it fast! The bucket! '' The blond panicked and I quickly leaned over to hide him on his bucket again before to stand awkwardly with Jennifer sides with a silly smile on my face.

I followed the brunette look after Kendall before turning to Jennifer in disbelief. '' This girl is crazy.''

Jennifer gave me a sharp look before shaking her head as she turned to her son. '' Honey, you have to be firm with this girl. Tell her that you just never go out with her. And she should return with her boyfriend. ''

'' So that she going to consult. '' I added dropping sat alongside the head of Kendall like Jennifer pulled the bucket of his head. I did not need to look Jennifer for know that she gave me a disapproving look and I was content to raise my arms in the air. '' She's psychotic. ''

'' Yeah, she's ... '' Agreed Kendall giving me a confused look obviously not knowing the meaning before shaking his head .''... give me lemonade and I'll think about it. ''

Jennifer rolled her eyes taking her cup of lemonade before Kendall drink through the straw. I watched a moment the sea in front of us before deciding to get up in search of food. I felt strangely uncomfortable discussing girls with Kendall. Even if this were a completely psychotic siphoned from the jar.

'' Well, well, I think all sports and threats have given me so hungry ... '' I noticed Jennifer give me a curious look while Kendall could hardly turn his head to look at me like I was signing over my shoulder

.''... good luck, Kendall. Mama. Knight.''

I was already half turn with the board of James under my arm when Kendall's voice stopped me in spite of myself in my footsteps. I turned with a sigh to just see Jennifer give me a smile of the opposite always Kendall called to me. '' You can't leave me here. You said you would hit them if they approached me ! How can you do if you're away from me ? ''

I rolled my eyes openly clearly tired before turning back despite myself. I threw the board on the sand with annoyance before starting to dig out this idiot out of its hole. '' I can at least know why you are about to spin out of her0 when you should be with your girlfriend? ''

'' Yeah ... uh ... she had a photo shoot for an episode of the series happens in the mountains. ''Explained the blond spitting sand that I had thrown without express in his mouth. '' Hey, be careful.''

'' You really want me out of here ? '' I grumbled under my breath, lowering his sunglasses to look in his green eyes with a burst.

Kendall operated a innocent smile making me roll my eyes before I returned to dig with difficulty.

'' How ... you ... managed ... ... to go in there? '' I growled between each breath before I sit down on my ass, rubbing my sweaty forehead. '' I hate you. ''

'' Ah, that's wrong ! You're my best friend ! '' The blonde hummed teasingly making me narrow my eyes on him in trouble. '' I guess I owe you ? ''

'' You suppose well. '' I nodded-in annoyance before looking at the now empty chair of Jennifer with a frown. '' Wait, where's your mother ? ''

Kendall frowned turn in achieving before finally manage to get a hand from sand and reach me with a nervous smile. I sat up hitting the sand out of my legs before pulling him out of the sand. However, I did not anticipate the instability and the amount of force necessary and before I could blink, I let go a cry of surprise, falling backwards right before my eyes widen as Kendall literally fell on me with his face only a few centimeters from mine.

The blond seemed to have literally frozen in our position as his body was glued to mine. I could feel his knee pressing too close to the inside of my bare thighs and the freshness of his flying breath on my face. Each of his breathing supported his muscled chest and developed on my chest I could easily feel myself blushing with embarrassment. I quickly lowered my eyes on Kendall position to his bright green eyes in panic before I stop despite me over his eyes. They had always been what I liked most about the boy and watch them closely were even more disconcerting. If they were a forest green color with clear tasks usually brown, they seemed much darker now. And his irises were nearly black.

Wait, but what I was doing exactly ?

I closed my eyes to stop my mind distracted before opening them to give a stare on Kendall. '' Uh ... you gonna come down to me, loser ? ''

This seemed to wake him from a trance in which he fell and he quickly widens his eyes before scrambling to his feet pulling me with him in mild panic and haste.

'' Okay ... uh ... it was weird. '' I said in clumsiness sparking Kendall of nod.

'' Why was ... awkward ? '' Said the blonde nervously rubbing his neck.

I stared at him strangely before taking a quick step back. '' I don't know but I think I'll just leave. Now.''

Kendall raised his hand with the intention of retaining Jacks however the brunette seemed faster as she quickly turned heel to retrieve the board of James before accelerating not return to the sea. He followed the gaze enjoying too sight despite him before shaking his head.

What had just happened ?

He not only had a problem with this psychotic ... although he still did not know what it meant but he also had tough guys who ran after him and now this ? Not that the latter was so horrible. In fact, he just felt incredibly bad and guilty for feeling as well. Does it even had a meaning for him ?

''Best ever day at the beach.''

I stood on my board seat to watch the horizon without really doing anything for too long now. Honestly, my mind was more concerned about anything other than take great wave. I really did not know what had possessed me to leave me lost in the moment like that. This was not supposed to come and even less with Kendall. I had no feelings for him. Yeah, gone! Totally and completely disappeared.  
So why I felt this electric feeling along my veins or even the feeling of my heart rate picked up in the warmth of his skin against mine. I shook my head, smoothing my wet hair in frustration before turning my head suddenly to the edge of the beach at hearing my name being hailed. I shrank my eyes bringing my hand over them to better see the person before frown my eyebrows in recognition.

'' Jacks! Jacks! '' Shouted Kendall waving his arms in a sign to let me go back to the bank and I frowned my eyebrows as he seemed to say something.

Only I was too far.

I waved my arms indicating my ears to make him understand that I could not hear him and I thought he had struck his forehead in frustration before stirring again his arms to get me back. I contemplated the idea to ignore him and just return to my waves just seemed that I was simply unable to turn him my back as I let out a deep sigh before lounged along my board to paddle back on the beach. More I approached the beach and I could discern the shape of Kendall and what he was wearing. I instantly shrugged an eyebrow when I realized he was wearing a blue motocross outfit with the front stone and boots that went with it and a helmet in his right hand and instantly I accelerated my swimming.

But what a disaster he was still found. Maybe he was Logan who was right. We needed to find new friends.

I sat up quickly once I was sure to have foot before shooting my board with me as I stood in front of Kendall signing his outfit in disbelief. '' What's that ? ''

'' No time to explain but you did say that you had done motocross in Australia ? '' Exclaimed the blond in a hurry as he grabbed my arm to pull me with him toward a line arrival where current whereabouts blue Quad alongside the strange old man.

'' Wait, why you always seem to appear from nowhere at the most inopportune moment ? '' I asked with a deep frown puzzled eyebrow.

'' No time for that! I need you to explain to me how this thing works ! '' Kendall interrupted me by pointing the Quad before us.

I shook my head pushing hiù out of my way before the next stride quad clinging to the wrist with an appreciative nod. '' God, I missed that too ! It is imperative that I find a field and a bike here.''

'' Jacks! '' Called out Kendall in annoyance in my distracted state.

'' Okay! Okay! It's pretty simple actually.'' I said collecting a roll of eyes of blond. '' Hey, you want to learn or not ? ''

'' In this case, be quick! I put almost all the time looking for you! '' Retorted the blond making me look at him with confusion.

I backed out of the seat to watch him carefully with suspicion. '' Wait, explain to me what is happening here. ''

Kendall seemed about to answer me only James, the boys and the rest of the group of teenagers suddenly exploded in front of us as I went down the quad to make room for Kendall.

'' Jacks? Kendall? What's happening? '' Asked Logan immediately sparking Kendall to point the old man expectantly.

'' A quad race. '' Replied the old man making me look Kendall in disbelief. '' If Kendall wins, you have the right to stay at the beach and Tad will go. But if Tad wins, you will leave and never come back. ''

The sound of an engine could be heard and I pushed out of the way as Tad rolled at Kendall sides on his red quad. The boys looked a moment before exploding literally in a cacophony of protests while I pinched the bridge of my nose until Logan grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me forward with the help of Carlos and James.

'' LETS JACKS MAKE RUN! '' Declared the boys in unison making me look into boredom and annoyance.

Only Kendall raised his hands in exasperation and raised his voice in annoyance. '' I have no choice ! So is what you're going to stand there and criticize me ? Or you support your best friend?''

He signed between him and Tad to remind that he would make a quad race and I still was hitting my forehead for how this was a terrible idea.

'' The time has come for Tad to be GREAT! ''

''Okay, this time I've had enough ! '' I turned quickly escaping struggling boys before holding me on the handlebar of blond doing back in fright as I pointed him furiously with my finger. ''You know what ? We will add a condition. If Kendall beat you ! I want your quad, Tad the great ! ''

'' Jacks! '' If the boys exclaimed in unison but I raised my hand to stop as I turned back to Tad that sported a maniacal laugh.

'' You want me ... I give you my quad ? '' Replied the blond in disbelief with pretension. '' Never! ''

'' Tad would be afraid? '' I despised with a false sissy grimace.

Tad narrows his eyes on me before launching a furious glow on Kendall. '' I'LL CRUSH YOU! ''

I backed into the satisfaction in the attention backward with others but Kendall quickly grabbed my arm. '' Are you completely lost your mind ? I'm still not drive this thing ! ''

'' Okay! 'I quickly leaned over him, taking his hands to place them on the accelerator at the handle before using the heel of my foot to show him the pedal to change gears.''Make that! Then pass the speeds like that and brakes like that ! ''

'' Is that all ? '' Exclaimed Kendall in panic and I gave him a sheepish shrug.

'' That's all I can teach you in the LASP over time. '' I apologized me stepping back to join the others behind the haystacks before getting my thumbs toward Kendall.

The latter exchanged a few words with the old man before donning his helmet before preparing leaning forward.

Sandy proclaimed to give the start and I rolled my eyes as she pulled the ribbon from her hair before lifting into the air and eventually lower, launching the start of the race. Tad rushed directly ahead while I turned in disbelief to Kendall as he seemed to struggle to get it started.

'' PAST THE SPEED! '' Me I cried in panic with James.

Kendall stood a moment more to fight before finally crossing the line and embark quickly after Tad. The blond seemed to keep Kendall away. Each he was trying to go through the inside or the outside, he would eventually block him by interposing making me stomp. This was anything! I should have done this race.

I was shouting with the others to try to encourage the best I could Kendall when suddenly, Gustavo himself interjected of nowhere toward the quad approach. I winced with others as Kendall literally rolled over him before turning to look forward to the rest of the race. They entered the turn toward the picnic tables when suddenly, Tad gave a flying neck in Kendall quad sending him into the background.

'' Son of a bitch ! '' I growled, shaking my fist in exasperation sparking shocked looks of Logan and James. '' WHAT ? ''

They were eager to return to the race and I just went back to see Kendall take the springboard sending directly flew over Tad and leading the race at the same time. Kendall suddenly crossed the finish line literally left me speechless as he made a slip stopping in front of us. He quickly took off his glasses and helmet before giving a mocking wave toward Tad while the rest of the group surrounded him in acclamation.

I let a smile on my lips proud as Kendall turned to me before turning back towards the trio of morons. I stopped in front of the blond crossing my arms over my chest with a cocky smile and I could see his expression as he fell down from his quad. '' It's all yours. ''

'' Nah, you can keep it. '' I refused surprising the entire group as I gave a look at his craft. '' I've never liked the red anyway. ''

'' But you could love enough to make a trip to the beach with me ? '' Said the blond with a charming smile again making me raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

'' Yeah, not gonna happen! '' Rebutted I said with a cringe before leaving a sport smile on my lips as I held out my hand for him to shake. '' However, we can say that things are cool between us ? Jerk! ''

''Tad's cool with that.'' Agreed the blond squeezing my hand with a smile before literally let go a scream as Sandy suddenly snatched out of me dragging him with her.

I turned to the blond calling for help and greeted him with a sheepish smile. '' Sorry. ''

I giggled slightly shaking my head as I made my way back to the group as the old man turned to me. '' When, you still believe that this beach is not magic ? ''

'' Absolutely. '' I replied without a shadow of a doubt prompting an annoyed look of the old man before turning to Katie for her intervention.

'' Hey, it tells you to play at the party beach of Russell Brand tonight ? ''

The whole group exclaimed in joy and I lowered my eyes to my condition still half dressed before walking forward. I recovered the board of James I had planted in the sand and began to walk along the beach.

Kendall celebrated the victory and his future presentation with others looking around when he realized Jacks seemed to have disappeared. He furrowed his eyebrows in the immediately looking around before lowering his eyes as Katie pulled on her sleeve by signing in to the beach. '' She's gone, there are about ten minutes. ''

'' Okay, thank you. '' Thanked the blond in haste before quickly turning to the old man surprising the rest of the group. '' Say is that I can still borrow your quad few minutes ? ''

'' Sure, take it as many times as you want. ''

Kendall gave him a quick nod in thanks before quickly don the helmet again and the glasses and sat up to turn on the quad. This time he engaged without the problem speed and darted rapidly through the beach.

I was almost home from the beach when I suddenly heard the sound of an engine not far from me. I frowned my eyebrows slightly, casting a curious glance over my shoulder just to boost my frown at the sight of the familiar blue quad stopping at my side.

'' Kendall ? '' The pilot nodded quickly replacing my frown with a smile. '' You're getting good at that it seems. ''

'' Well, someone told me it was pretty simple actually. '' Teased the blond in a voice muffled by his helmet making me laugh in spite of myself. He approached forward before giving a nod back. '' Get in. ''

'' You want me mounted with you ? '' Me I exclaimed in perplexity before my eyebrows frown on him. ''Never ! I prefer live !''

I did not need to see his face to know he just rolled his eyes and I immediately narrowed my eyes at him.

'' Just get in. ''

I sighed to his persistence but still took a step forward. I was careful not to hit the board of James as I swung a leg over before moving behind him. I brought a hand on his shoulder to keep me while I stuck the board between us only Kendall was soon removed my hand from his shoulder to put around his waist definitely closer to him.

He let his hand on mine for a while to make sure I kept him well before he gave me a look over his shoulder. '' Hold on. ''

I thighten my grip on him in spite of myself as he accelerated before hiding my head in his shoulder as I felt the wind and sand assaulted my face. I could easily feel his abs construction under my fingers and the sweet comforting smell that always seemed clear and I had mentally slapping my face to remind me that he was my best friend. However, I keep saying that to me, I could not help but hang about him in disappointment as I could see the house from the beach a few meters from us.

Only, I soon to knit my brows in puzzlement as Kendall seemed to make no move to slow down. On the contrary, if he did something it was speeding as he passed a new speed. Finally, Kendall had just continue driving for over an hour without any specific purpose and I had to admit that I enjoyed every minute of the ride.

Only he was always making the quad and he still had a performance so sure we ended up back at home in the beach arm in arm, laughing and enjoying just the moment together.

After that, I quickly took a shower to get rid of dirt and sea water the day before to change me back into my clothes. If I had had time to take some necessities, I had definitely not had time for a change so I thought I would do with for the evening. I had warned the others to go ahead to be sure they would not be late so it was only as I crossed the crowd to invite the one and only Russell Brand. I honestly don't even know how Katie had managed such a thing but to all people, she was probably the most qualified to succeed something like that.

The boys were already on stage when I saw Camille and I counted join her only a familiar blond actress was soon to emerge from the crowd before monopolize Camille in an embrace. I let a smile on my lips at the sight of two girls thinking that this beach was perhaps finally magic before turning to the scene to watch the boys.

 _After six hours of school I've had enough for the day_  
 _I hit the radio dial and turn it up all the way_

 _I gotta dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_  
 _Right on the spot_  
 _(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)_  
 _This beat's really hot_  
 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_  
 _Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

 _When I feel put down I try to shake it off quick_  
 _With my chick by my side the radio does the trick_

 _I love to dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_  
 _Right on the spot_  
 _(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)_  
 _This beat's really hot_  
 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_  
 _Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

 _ALRIGHT!_

 _At a weekend dance we like to show up last_  
 _I play it cool when it's slow and jump it when it's fast_

 _I love to dance (dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_  
 _Right on the spot_  
 _(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)_  
 _This beat's really hot_  
 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_  
 _Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_  
 _(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)_  
 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_  
 _Dance (dance) dance (dance) dance (dance) yeah!_

 _(Dance dance dance now the beat's really hot)_  
 _(Dance dance dance right there on the spot)_

I strongly applauded the boys in the pure pride before swallowing despite me like Kendall signed towards Jo. I noticed the blonde respond without hesitation making me quickly look away when suddenly I felt my shorts pocket vibrate. I looked down to retrieve to watch the caller ID and rolled my eyes at the sight of named Tori. There was her for to call me this kind of moment. I let all my concerns behind me as I pressed the button before making my phone to my ear and make my way away from the crowds under the attentive frown eyebrows of a dirty blond.

* * *

 **Xxo _Love is Weakness_ **


	29. Awkward moments

_Kendall - '' I would not let her go. ''_

I went up the steps of the Palm Woods at a run with my water bottle in one hand, my headphones in my ears and tried the best I could to keep my breathing steady. I had just returned from a morning jog but I still had the energy to spend today so I wanted to take the stairs in order to do a little more cardio.  
In fact, I had to spend a lot of energy right now. It was like I had it stored this inexhaustible source of energy waiting to be used. And my favorite in this process was that I was so busy mind to look for ways to fill all my breaks I did not have to think back to what it was hypothetically spent at the beach. I still was not sure myself and I certainly don't prefer advance me on the subject. Things were going well between Kendall, Jo and me even so I did not want to ruin everything because of a simple accident.

I quickly crossed my hallway to our apartment and opened the door to the completely unconscious fly our current living occupants.

'' YO, TORI, I'M BACK! '' Me I cried on my music loud as I ran straight to my room to continue keeping. '' I FEEL SENSATIONAL ! I THINK I COULD CONTINUE TO RUN AND RUN AND RUN STILL HOURS ! ''

I pulled my gray Nike hooded cardigan by throwing it on the floor leaving me in a simple black jacket and my Nike sports pink and white shorts and my pair of white basketball. I dropped my bag black sportswear on the floor keeping my headphones on my ears and ran again in our living room.

I run straight for our fridge completely unaware of the now open-mouthed of boys at the sight of my new outfit or rather my lack of clothes when a light tap on our door sounded. He was strong enough that I could hear him over my music so I closed the door of our refrigerator, raising my eyes just to realize the presence of the four boys on my couch and that of Katie and Tori.  
The latter gave me a hilarious wave making me realize that they had probably been there since the beginning and I rolled my eyes tearing my headphones to my front walk straight ears to the door.

'' Oh, no, don't move you especially! I'll take it. '' I said sarcastically.

'' You said you could run and run and run for hours. '' Repeated Tori imitating a whiny voice and I soon show her my middle finger before chuckling at her response. '' Bitch! ''

I finally opened the door just to raise an eyebrow since our delivery man paused in his monotonous sentence in my view. He seemed to take a long time in my outfit with wide eyes before swallowing quickly telling me that James or one of the boys had probably joined me.

'' Uh ... I ... you made an order at Fox racing ? ''

My eyes instantly lit up with the agreement of trade and soon I reached my hands eagerly. '' That's me! Jacks Diamond. ''

'' I just need a signature, miss. '' Said he sheepishly handed me a board and I hurried to take in impatience to sign in before giving it to get my big package. '' Well, goodbye, Miss. Diamond. ''

'' Good day! '' I Hailed, leaning on the door before turning just to realize that a barrier was blocking my way. '' Whoever is behind this huge cardboard, grows up before I thee strikes violently ! ''

'' This is how we talk to his best friend was going to offer to help you carry this big and heavy parcels ? '' Recognised I playful voice of Kendall immediately making me roll my eyes.

I pushed my way past the blond quickly calling for Tori in excitement as I put my package in the middle of our living room.

'' Is this what I think it is ? '' Exclaimed Tori all as excited as me at this point as I walked to the counter to retrieve a paper cutter.

I was posting again before the blonde and deeply shook my head. '' Unless you're ordered something at Fox Racing ? ''

'' Fox Racing ? '' Repeated the boys and Katie still visibly confused before quickly turning to our entry into sudden arrival of Camille.

''So ? So ? Is that right ? I saw the delivery man in the lobby ! '' Jump the brunette in excitement before joining us looking at the cardboard box as a kind of precious. '' I want to see. ''

The boys were even more confused now and I could see them approach the huge cardboard as I walked around the living room to retrieve a letter opener before returning to the package.

If the boys were anxious to know what it contained, Katie was the only word to her impatience. '' What is it ? Camille knows and why not me ? ''

'' Because I helped her to choose. '' Simply answered the actress with a chuckle which I merely rolled my eyes before kneel on the floor.

I was about to cut at the tape when Tori suddenly stopped me in a typical act of hysteria. '' Wait! And if it is horrible ? ''

'' I don't care. '' I grumbled under my breath with a slight frown bored. '' I just want to use it. ''

I shook my head again before finally cut into the box and take the open edges to reveal my new holding motocross. A huge smile graced my lips as I sat up on my knees to get out whole outfit complete with boots, gloves, top and bottom, and my helmet and by-stone.

'' A motocross outfit ! '' If the boys exclaimed in unison in disbelief while I turned to them with a mischievous smile.

'' Oh, go try it! '' Suggested Tori instantly making me look her with platitude. '' What ? Go, missy! Go ahead !''

I got up with a groan by cracking my back in relief simply to return me to James at his annoyed response. '' You don't know the clothes ? ''

'' I wear clothes ! '' I replied by signing in my shorts and my bra as a sign of evidence.

James hoisted a sullen mine before signing in Logan and Carlos who appeared in the process to fully take in my view making me wince in disgust. I tore my butt holding hands girls in exasperation before walking straight to my room. I closed the door behind me before removing my shorts to let me in for a simple Boxer girl before unbuttoning my pants and button closure. I opted for a dress in electric blue and pink tone and I had to recognize that Camille was great advice on that shot.

I then put on my by-stone above my bra and my high matching pants. I returned this last in the pants before closing the slide and walked to lace my boots. Knowing Tori, she would like the complete outfit and I was not going to be her model more than necessary. Once I had clipped all the straps down my boots, I got up in trying to adapt to the heavy weight now on my legs before getting my gloves and my helmet on the ground. I put on my gloves first before pinching my glasses around the helmet as I made my way back into the living room.

I entered seemed to have stopped all the conversations going and I readjusted my glasses on my helmet before raising my eyes just to find that the focus was now on me.

I shrugged an eyebrow expectantly literally before losing patience. '' What ? ''

'' You wear pink! '' If the boys exclaimed in shock making me smile in spite of myself while Tori got up from the couch with a frown.

'' Stopped encouraged her. '' Chastised the blonde furiously pointing the finger in and I looked impressed as she seemed to have silenced them. '' I'm sure it's because of you that I can't make her wear pink. ''

'' And I'm pretty sure it's not. '' I untervened sarcastically reaping laughter of boys like I did a grimace towards Tori. '' I just don't like pink. ''

The blonde narrowed her eyes on me in trouble before sighing. '' Whatever. You wear right now. It's a beginning.''

'' Yeah, I'll go take a shower and change me so. '' I replied with disinterest as I was already making my way back to my room, ignoring the protests of boys.

I closed my door behind me, raising my eyes before hasten to withdraw my new outfit. I would have to seriously think about finding common ground now. This should not be so hard to LA. I jumped in the shower quickly after store my outfit and accessories and took full advantage of the feeling of warm water on my body hardened by my last months of intensive sport. I had always had an athletic figure being in the boys' hockey team but since I arrived in LA and Australia, my body had certainly changed. When I looked at my stomach, I could now see slight demarcations on my abs and probably my proudest light line V on my hips.

My arms were also designed more like my shoulders and muscles of my ass had certainly developed. I went from a size 24 to a size 26 since I left Minnesota and I felt surprisingly good. Not that I was very conscious of my weight before. I used to hide it, remember ?

Anyway, I soon get out of the shower, pulling a set of black lace underwear before moving a leg after another in my boyfriend jeans cracked and a simple black hooded long sleeve . The hem of my sweatshirt down just at the button of my jeans. I let my hair hang down my back natural loop before returning to my room to put on my bottom pair of black converse. I made a slight bottom hem of my jeans before finally leave my room. I realized that television was now running and I leaned on the top of the sofa to find that all the seats were taken by boys, Katie and Tori while Camille was sitting on the floor making me raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

Talk invader.

I briefly looked at the screen before bringing my hand to my stomach to the agreement light gurgling. I crumpled my nose, pushing up from the couch and walked to our open kitchen all our living room to see what I could find to satisfy my hunger.

'' Can you explain me why you're doing as much sport if you stuff yourself for five minutes after? '' Tori called out her position on the floor with a look of total incomprehension.

I sniffed in fun in just giving her a look over my shoulder as I hoisted myself on tiptoe to get a pop-tart package. '' How cute, you think I workout to keep the line !''

'' That's usually what the normal girls doing ! '' Replied the blonde back with mild sarcasm.

I tore open my package by relying on the island to find that the whole attention was now fixed on us and I gave a smirk on Tori already forcing her eyes narrowing in the apprehension of my insult to come up.

'' Oh, you mean superficial, venal girls and without a shred of intelligence? '' I questioned with an evil smile dancing on my lips as I continued my little attack. '' A bit like y ... "

'' Don't even finish that sentence! '' Me abruptly interrupted the blonde knowingly making me giggle.

I raised my hands in surrender as I stuck a pop-tart strawberry in my mouth before throwing a packet to Katie and Camille. Both Brunettes overtook the flying grower immediately looks of lust for boys.

Camille hastened to open her bag before pointing the finger on Tori and me. '' You know you have the weirdest relationship roommate ever. ''

'' Learn to live with it. ''

'' Hey, I said it first ! ''

'' Bitch! ''

'' Jerk! ''

'' Ah! Ah! I say it before!

''No ! Me !''

'' Bitch! ''

We continue to speak together for a long time before Kendall literally threw a pillow to face Tori making me explode in a hilarious laugh.

'' Hey! '' Exclaimed the blonde by shooting the blond look. '' But which side are you ? ''

'' Mine, of course. '' I intervened by mailing me on the arm with Kendall sides before putting my arm around his dirty blond hair playfully. '' He's my best friend. ''

The boys immediately turned to me with expressions offended except Kendall who simply contented trapping my arm before I sit on him to block me between his legs. This rather innocuous action we seemed provoke reactions incredulous of others except James who seemed simply oblivious to everything.

'' So Kendall, what make Jo now ? '' Asked suddenly Camille launching a kind of radiance on blond making me look confused unlike Kendall who merely play with a lock of my hair without care in the world.

He pretended to think for a moment before turning to the actress a totally relaxed air. '' She's in the studio today. Why ?''

I noticed the eyes of the actress dwell on hand of Kendall currently playing with my hair and my eyes slightly frowned before suddenly get up in discomfort. I left distractedly my phone from my pocket by intentionally avoiding the eyes of Logan, Tori and Camille since I had just realized what they had thought likely. That was bad. Very bad. Things had always been easy and simple with Kendall and when we arrived here, I had really missed our easy contact. I was not lying when I said that he was always the only one I had no problem to have contact.

However, after the events of last year, I really did not know what was appropriate or not. Especially since he had a girlfriend now. Obviously, he had also had girlfriends in Minnesota but there, I was only Jacks, the tomboy of the group. I was not a threat to them and I always considered him that today.

I mean, I had no feelings for him. I faced my fear of talking to him and we established that everything was good between us. So why I felt like there was always a kind of strange uneasiness between us. At least, if we don't do it feel. Others did.

I pretended to make a call as I quickly left the common room to my bedroom before sighing heavily when my door was closed. I looked around my haven by storing my phone in the back pocket of my jeans before catching the glow of a bright object underneath my bed. I walked straight towards it before lie down flat on my carpet while holding my hand to recover what had caught my attention.  
I winced a little as he seemed stuck before he felt my heart tighten slightly at the sight of my ice skates.

The rink.

Whoa, it all felt like years the last time I went there. The last time was when I broke up with Alec. I fell heavily folding my legs under my butt in the thought of that famous day in harsh emotions before deciding on a whim. The fresh and familiar air of the ice had always managed to clear my head and see more clearly about my feelings. I took my gym bag on the floor and carefully threw my skates inside before heading quickly toward my dresser. I pulled open the first drawer to retrieve a pair of gloves, socks and a change money before throwing them in my bag and closed the closure.  
I pulled my bag of soil by throwing it over my shoulder to get my skate caught in the middle of my wall before finally making my return in the lounge.

'' Hey, I'm going out for a bit. '' I would inform-the whole group walked straight to the closet to grab a cookie package before passing into the fridge to grab a bottle. '' I don't know not how long I would be out, so ... uh Tori, as usual, don't wait for me. ''

However, it was not counting on Kendall as he got up from the couch surprising the whole group. '' Where are you going ? ''

'' Uh ... outside ? '' I replied with a distracted expression as I dug my snacks in my bag before quickly directing me towards the exit. '' See you later. ''

Kendall looked at the now closed door as Jacks had just closed before turning to the guy in suspicion. '' Hm ... said Camille ... this guy ... Alec. Is Jacks seen him yet ? ''

'' Alec? '' Repeated the whole group in surprise before looking at James in surprise as he did good.

'' You think she's gone to find him ? '' Asked him to Kendall attention immediately sparking a panicked reaction of Camille.

The actress rose to a jump to stopthe boys to jump to conclusions. '' Okay, I stop you. First, Jacks sees him the most. He trains with Team LA King now. He has no time to see her. ''

'' But she passed a phone call ! '' Backed by Carlos of taking sides with James and Kendall while Logan seemed to stand with the girls.

Katie rolled her eyes, sitting up in her turn soon followed Tori. '' Not to mention that he met a girl. Well I think.''

'' Her name is Dianna. And Jacks and Alec have stopped talking since her first months in Australia. '' Intervened Logan annoyed with persistent boys.

All of the attention seemed to literally fall to the genius of his action and he merely raised his hands in defense.

'' How do you know all this ? '' Asked Camille slightly offended that she had not been the only one to know such details. '' Jacks speaks boys with me. ''

'' Jacks speaks what ? '' James growled, taking a step towards girls in annoyance. '' No, no! My sister does not talk about boys. Never !''

Tori rolled her eyes to the spirit of protecting the pretty boy and folded her arms across her chest. '' Oh, I beg you, she seventeen years and is like us. She has a heart too. ''

'' Well, it's pretty hard to say with Jacks. '' Logan commented receiving approvals from all the boys while girls looked bored with them. '' She's sometimes kind of scary and robotics. ''

Katie looked up at the sky while walking forward and suddenly grabbed the hand of her brother to take him with her. The others were so busy bickering they don't even noticed the siblings left the apartment.

Only once Katie and her brother were out of the apartment, Katie turned to Kendall with a knowing look. '' You've also noticed her hockey bag. ''

'' How to ... ''

'' I may be young but I know Jacks almost as long as you. '' The interrupted the brunette with confidence.

Kendall gave a small smile on his lips conspiratorially before raising an eyebrow at his sister. '' I was just thinking that I had not been long on the ice. ''

'' Just going to look for our equipment that mayest join. '' Katie muttered under her breath as she turned into impatience.

Kendall gave a big smile adorning his lips at the sight of Katie walking towards the elevator knowing that only Jacks could bring his sister to the rink and he was soon to follow after her.

I jumped out of my skateboard once I was in front of the famous skating rink and took a deep breath, nervously watching the doors. I had lots of memories inside, all good for the most part only, things were quite complicated at the time. Finally, I took a step forward, then another and another, until I felt shiver of sudden temperature difference. Surprisingly, a smile formed on my lips at ambient cold and I quickly made my way to the famous familiar bench. The rink was open to visitors today so I assumed I was going to share the ice. This not really bothering me anyway.

Nothing had changed here, not that I really expected it but it was enough to remind me that some things could probably never change. On one side, the thought was quite comforting but on the other, it seemed more frightening. I put my bag on the floor by carefully taking my shoes one by one before leaving my shoes and my socks in my bag. I hurried to put on the smile already feeling of familiarity before packing my things in my bag. I was walking with my skates skillfully to a free locker, pulling a lock of my gym bag and my gloves before I lock my bag inside.

I made my way back to the gate with a moment the occupants of the ice and left a smile on my lips at the sight of a little girl mischievously pushing a boy around her age. The blond boy seemed to quickly regain his balance with a chuckle before starting to skate after the brunette. I shook my head uphill on the ice and pulled on my gloves before started skating around the ice for a bit.

The first thing Katie and Kendall noticed when they entered the rink that was a day was open to the public. The brunette winced instantly in trouble while Kendall gave her a sheepish smile. He knew firsthand how her sister did not share his passion for the cold and skating. Only, she had every time Jacks proposed to her. Brunette had the gift of finding words to convince anyone to join her if she really put her and spending time on the ice with Katie was something she was particularly fond. One thing that Katie could not understand herself as it was excruciatingly no to that. She fell on her buttocks regularly, caught cold and always ended dipped because of her falls.

'' C'mon little sister, it can't be that bad. '' Kendall teased by wedging his younger counterpart in her sides sparking a bored look of Katie doing him smile even bigger. '' C'mon, I'll help you put your skate.''

'' I can do it alone. '' Grumbled Katie jumping on the nearest bench before casually throwing her packed bag on the floor to get an almost new pair of white skating. '' Coming to California to go skating ice, but frankly not. ''

Kendall let out a chuckle amused protests his sister as he put his own hockey skate before watching the busy ice carefully. '' Did you see her ? ''

This seemed to catch the attention of the girl of eleven as she looked up from her feet to watch the ice before her. She noticed a group of girl of about her age, then grimaced at the sight of a teenage couple kissing before seeing a figure seemingly familiar. She was quick so she could be wrong but she was pretty sure it was Jacks.

'' There! '' Called out Katie pointing the familiar silhouette before resuming her lacing skates before rolling her eyes at the sight of her big brother already kneel before her. '' I have already said that I did not need help.''

Obviously, he would have ended before her. It was Kendall after all. This super skater on ice machine. Thank god, she no longer had to suffer the hockey throngs of her brother or even the nervousness and anxiety that he, Jacks or their buddies idiots would get hurt.

'' Well, little sister. All good. '' Kendall announced himself up with a mischievous smile on his lips sparking a roll of brown eyes to Katie.

She stood up in turn already hating the lack of stability before blowing her way to the gate with Kendall at her side. They were silent for a moment as they simultaneously sought for pretty familiar brunette before Katie decided to steal a glance at her brother. Although she would never say it aloud, she still cherishes this moments or only Jacks and her brother were taking her to the ice. She did not particularly like to go with the guys because Carlos did not really care where he was going or even who he hurt in his path and James was sorely lacking in sensitivity when she fell. As for Logan, his medicinal comment at each falls were just boring.

Moreover, despite having had this conversation with Jacks about her brother, she knew that teenagers relationships were always more complicated than they seemed. If she could remember anything from last year and the comments she had learned about the boys were that love was certainly strange that her mind pragmatic could take. Not to mention that Kendall and Jacks still had that connection. She could see it. Like all other matter. The scene on the sofa rather was proof. She just feeling sorry that this had made Jacks uncomfortable.

This was also why she felt compelled to come here when she hated it yet. Although Jacks was here right now, she could not help thinking she might disappear again and that it was something the brunette wanted to avoid.

'' Hey, big brother. '' Kendall was immediately turned to Katie with a smile on his lips before slightly frowning eyebrows to her nervous expression. '' Jacks are not going to leave, huh ? ''

'' Why do you ask ? '' Asked Kendall feeling anxious at once simple hypothesis. '' She did not speak again. ''

Katie shrugged not really convinced before releasing a small raspberry cold air as she watched the brunette skate without care in the world. '' What if ... what if something went wrong again and she wanted to leave ? ''

'' How does something wrong? '' Inquired Kendall tightening the grip on the barrier in nervousness.

Katie seemed to look off with a deep eyebrows and he did not like really see this face so serious about his sister. After their father left them, he had promised to always take care of Katie and he had to admit that he was very grateful when Jacks had decided to help in this task. As he said, Jacks was the only really know how he felt about his father. She was the only one to have seen him crying all night when he could no longer take this confident and hard forehead and she was also the only one to give him a hug, assuring him that everything would work out. She would always be there for him no matter what. He was obviously she escape this rule in the past year but Kendall had done in the few weeks of her return she was still as vital to him.

Katie noticed the anxious and tense behavior of her brother and decided to turn to him with a hesitant look. '' I knew for ... she told me about her feelings. ''

It seemed that Kendall did not need more to understand what his sister spoke as his breath caught in his throat for a moment. Katie knew ? Jacks told her ? Why had she said to her and not to him ? He felt so confused right now. On one hand, he wanted to deny it and pretend he had never opened the letter as she had asked him but there were those moments ... like the beach or rather where he could not pretend.

If last year he had been blind to that part of him, he was no longer now and this disturbed him more than he wanted to admit. Things were complicated with Jo but it was worth it. His feelings were sincere for her and he knew he loved her. Only it was enough for him to spend time with Jacks for it the whole wedged into a kind of surreal trance.

It was a kind of endless chain when you thought it. After all, Jacks felt nothing more for him. She had looked into his eyes and he had seen the pure honesty. An honesty which had disappointed him more than he had let appear. And now he was the one who could not deny his attraction to her. Despite the fact that he had Jo.

He removed his green eyes dancing between the disappointment, confusion and anxiety of his sister and looked through the ice for the object of his thoughts. A smile came instantly to his lips as he spotted the brunette sliding on the ice with her eyes closed and her peaceful expression. He could not deny how he found her beautiful and worse was that she was not for this effort. Jo was as natural but she was certainly more of a girl that was Jacks.

'' I would not let her go. '' Kendall asserted with conviction, leaving a smile on Katie's lips as he turned to her. '' Not this time. ''

'' I'll help you. '' Katie Backed with a firm nod before turning to ice in anticipation. '' However, I really have to mount it ? ''

Kendall let a smile on his lips through the fence to get on the ice before turning to his sister. '' I'm going to surprise Jacks. That way, she will make you come with us. ''

I slid along the ice without any worries in the world trying to best prevent occupants with me. I had to smile surprise more times than I could count on to watch this boy and this girl bicker constantly. They seemed really close but were not alike. They probably were great friends. Maybe even best friends. It reminded me of the time with Kendall or nothing was complicated or marred by mixed feelings. It was just them and this two children without enjoying carefree friends.

I decided to take a break to catch my breath and brought my hands to my face to blow into it. At least that was until I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap me from behind, taking me completely by surprise.

'' Boo! ''

Wait, I recognize that voice.

'' Kendall? '' I called a frown surprised as the blond was soon let go to skate in front of me with a huge smile. '' What are you doing here ? ''

'' I recognized your bag. '' Explained the blond with a mischievous eyebrow shrug before wear a false upset mine. '' You could have told me you counted going to the rink. ''

I rolled my eyes in false hype before giving a smile in return. '' Why tell you when I know you'll probably follow me anyway. ''

'' Hey, it was not my idea. '' Kendall defended with a slight chuckle making me raise an eyebrow in questioning.

''Very good. Then who ? '' I Picked by crossing my arms over my chest sparking a wider smile of blond.

He glanced over my shoulder before signing the entrance of the gate with his finger maliciously forcing me to turn around. '' Hers. ''

'' Katie ? '' Me I exclaimed in shock and surprise before smiling from one ear to another in excitement. '' She's really coming ? Whoa! How much you have paid her for it ? ''

I looked at the blond over my shoulder as he sneered before posting next to me. '' Like I say. It was her plan, not mine. ''

'' And she's not even on the ice because ? '' I asked with a smirk on my lips knowingly.

Katie hated the rink and the ice so it was really a surprise that she even wanted to come here.

Kendall shrugged sharing my mischievous smile and I shook my head before pushing on my blades to direct me to the gate. I deftly dodged passersby on my way before I stop to full speed at the height of Katie.

'' Bogey! '' Growled the little brunette under her breath making me smile before I stabilized me crossing my arms over my chest. '' You're going to make me go the above, is not it ? ''

I flashed her a wicked smile by spreading a little to give her access before nodding my head. '' Come on! On the ice, K-Knight ! ''

'' You're sure that this nickname may also work for my brother ? '' Commented the brunette0 rolling her eyes as she clutched the fence to test the ice before to slide towards me shudder. '' Ew! Who loves so cold ? ''

'' What about coming to the rink without layer of clothing as well. '' I replied rolling my eyes in my turn while carefully removing my gloves from my hands before holding her. '' Put that and stop complaining . That's like ... a million years that we have not done that. ''

'' Path to act dramatic. '' Kendall teased skating in our direction making me shrink my playful eyes on him. '' You coming or what ? ''

I turned immediately to Katie with a mischievous expression. '' We made him his party ? ''

''With pleasure !''


	30. This is the war !

**The song : Lovesick - Emily Osment**

 **Envoy the Show**

* * *

 _Tori - ''Hold on ! So you're telling me that the boys are all alone in the studio ? No one to monitor them ? '_

'' Okay, girls! '' I called the group of dancers containing Tori through the huge mirror in front of me.'' We do it again but this time in music, key? ''

I pressed quickly on the stereo remote control to leave the instrumental version of my new song before quickly running towards the girls to set me up. I started to sing at the same time I sat up, raising my arms with the group before jumping on the sides and move my hips. I stepped sides, clapping my hands before jumping again on the other side by following our evolution through the mirror.

 _You're so mono together_  
 _We can be stereo_  
 _St-st-st-stereo love_  
 _You look so low, low_  
 _Together we can get hi-fi_  
 _St-st-st-stereo_

 _Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_  
 _You make my heart go, you make my heart go_  
 _Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_  
 _You make my heart go super sonic boom, super sonic_

 _You got me high, you got me low_  
 _You make make me go go go out of control_  
 _I l-l-like the way we flow_  
 _Let's go go, go get me That sensory overload_  
 _Got me got me love, love got me, got me lovesick_  
 _Got me got me love me love got, u got me lovesick_  
 _Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_  
 _Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up u_

 _You're the needle scratching on my vinyl_  
 _C-c-Chamberlin With That delicious thing_  
 _It takes two to dance on the floor furnace_  
 _Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808)_  
 _Heart like an 808 (Heart like an 808)_

 _You got me high, you got me low_  
 _You make make me go go go out of control_  
 _I l-l-like the way we flow_  
 _Let's go go, go get me That sensory overload_  
 _Got me got me love, love got me, got me lovesick_  
 _Got me got me love me love got, u got me lovesick_  
 _Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_  
 _Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up u_

 _Radioactive, now you can not stop it_  
 _We're gonna party all night_  
 _Radioactive, you know we got it_  
 _We're gonna party all night_  
 _Radioactive, super hypnotic_  
 _We're gonna party all night_  
 _Radioactive, now you can not stop it_  
 _We're gonna, we're gonna gonna_  
 _We're gonna, we're gonna gonna_

 _Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_  
 _Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic_

 _You got me high, you got me low_  
 _You make make me go go go out of control_  
 _I l-l-like the way we flow_  
 _Let's go go, go get me That sensory overload_  
 _Got me got me love, love got me, got me lovesick_  
 _Got me got me love me love got, u got me lovesick_  
 _Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up_  
 _Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up, turn it up u_

 _Boom boom, super sonic boom, super sonic boom_  
 _You make my heart go, you make my heart go_  
 _Boom boom, super sonic boom_  
 _Super sonic boom, you make my heart go_  
 _Super sonic boom, super sonic boom_

We fell to the ground simultaneously in a pile of sweat and breath jerky as the music came to an end and I took a moment to catch my breath when the siren agreement called out to me. I raised my head once with my frown to share a look with the girls before straighten me in curiosity.

I walked up to my bag to dab my face with my towel before throwing it over my shoulders as I made my way out of the studio, taking a sip of my water just to stop suddenly at the sight two men being carried on stretchers. Even in their positions, they seemed still fight and I shrugged a bemused eyebrow as girls leaned on me to watch what was all about the hustle.

'' You know they really spend some strange stuff in your studio? '' Gina Intervened in perplexity making me share a look with Tori knowingly.

I took a step forward towards the familiar corridor of Rocque Records as I heard Tori reach girls with a sigh. '' You have no idea. ''

I knew for a fact that girls now following me and I shrugged an eyebrow in question as I could hear Kelly speak with Gustavo to boys and Griffin.

'' Okay, we're all it is not by fighting that the best that birth tubes. '' Said the brunette mixed while I approached her with the girls.

The faces of the boys were soon fell in awe at the sight of girls behind me as I leaned on the shoulder of Kelly in the plot. '' Hey, what's going on here? ''

''Yeah. You are aware that two men are being carried on stretchers with drum stick in their bodies ? '' Said Cali with a strange look instantly sparking stuttering of boys.

I rolled my eyes at their usual behavior while Kelly explained that Griffin had hired new songwriters for boys at the annoyance of Gustavo and apparently these were fighters. Suffice to say that I could not agree more with Kelly on her findings before.

'' Yeah, fight ? Bad idea.''

'' On the contrary. '' Argued Griffin immediately forcing us to turn around to look at him in trouble.''Accompany them and make sure they are well. That is to say they are not ready to make us a trial. ''

Kelly released an exasperated growl walking through the hallway in annoyance making us give her excuses grimaces while Griffin turned back to Gustavo. '' As for you, find new songwriters between now and now . That is capable of laying a pipe and collect an uppercut ! ''

He passed Gustavo pinching his shoulder eliciting a moan of him before giving us a smile on his way through the corridor. The girls and I watched his ascent before slowly turning towards the four boys just to quickly take a step back to their frightening expressions. They all had bright smiles shared excitement and expectation and I instantly knew it could only be bad.

'' Well, Gustavo. I think we are going back to work. '' I would inform the producer-giving a pointed look for girls to rush to their outputs before almost running back in the studio and wished good luck to the producer on our way .

We resumed our routine instantly increasing hide for scream of Gustavo. We probably played the choreography a good dozen times during the last half hour and both say that we certainly did not finish. The steps and harmony between us was just perfect there was still something missing.

I quickly realized that if I was pretty lax in general terms, I was a real perfectionist when it came to work. Everything had to be perfect and framed and if something ended up escaping me I ended up getting really frustrated. Like right now, actually. I threw myself on the floor by sliding on some centimeters before mine, hit the ground in rhythm with each other and straightened me arching my back back before suddenly catching the remote control on the floor and cut the sound. The girls let go simultaneously tired and grunts of annoyance as they fell all over the ground before to look me in impatience.

'' What else ? '' Snapped Tori sweeping the lashes of her face since she seemed the only one to stand up to me. '' The first time it was your voice, then dance and now what ? ''

'' I don't know, okay! '' I barked louder than I should have whistled before sitting up sharply. '' Take five-minute breaks. ''

The girls did not pray as if they were eager to go about their business with the exception of Tori walked towards me as I was looking for a new bottle in my bag.

'' You're probably the most execrable person with whom I worked. '' Said the blonde with irritation.'' Yet the modeling world is not a cake party. ''

I thighten my grip on my bottle causing a slight creak of the front plastic straighten me to stand before the blonde with a glow. '' Something's wrong ! And we realize the clip at the end of the week.''

'' And you are too stressed. And perfectionist. '' Inquired once the blonde with a lighter tone. '' Seriously, Jacks, when is the last time you stayed in the apartment to relax ? ''

'' I don't have time to relax. '' I grumbled under my breath, taking a long sip of my water before closing for carelessly throw in my bag before placing me in the middle of the room. '' Okay, we rebuke ! ''

Tori looked Jacks with a slight shake of her head in concern. She knew that the singer was not gentle with herself when it came to her work. And she is even less sparing. The number of times she had seen her go completely exhausted and drained of all her energy was incalculable.

However, Tori thought that she would have changed a bit in coming to America. After all, Jacks always used to tell her how everything was full of fun and plan there and she seriously began to think she was right. Only it lasted only a few months. It seemed as Jacks kept shut herself in sport and exercise for some weeks and when Tori asked Camille if she had to worry about, the actress gave her a weak smile saying she knew not. Camille was perhaps the best friend of Jacks but as Tori, she could not really pin Jacks.

The Australian had learned much about her roommate in the last year but she knew that there were many things she was hiding her. Things Tori planned well to see through but in the meantime she would do what she wanted because they were friends and that the blonde was going to maintain to the end.

We even rehearsed several more hours without success and I finally decide to give up for today. I could easily see that girls were likely to pounce on me if I cut again the music and I seriously need to be alone anyway. I stretched my leg left by the Y as the girls were their way welcoming me in their path and I was content to their blow a brief "goodbye". However, some blonde seemed to persist in the room and I did not need to look to know she was watching me carefully.

'' I'm fine if that's what you worry. '' I assured a sigh tired as I released my leg to extend my arm up, cracking my shoulders.

'' You're not going back to the hotel, is not it ? '' Conceded Tori knowingly and I threw her a quick glance before turning my attention to my reflection.

I brought my hands behind my neck rejecting my head back wearily before watching Tori under my eyelashes. '' I'll just repeat some more. ''

'' Very well. '' Sighed Tori walking toward her bag to slip on a wide gray pants tracksuits over her leotard before throwing the strap of her bag on her shoulder. '' Just don't work too much, okay ? You don't want to hurt you before the clip. ''

I gave her a nod firm managing a small smile on my lips before lowering my eyes on my sneakers as I heard the blonde to her release. I jumped slightly up on impulse to give me a little pep before waving my arms in the air. I rushed quickly into my routine by taking three steps forward and pause before the mirror before lowering myself to go slowly with my hand down my leg and make a new break with my wrists crossed. I could see my face in the mirror and I pulled back on my short red tank top before turning to the stereo.

I launched the music completely unaware of the latest fad of the boys and quickly went on the not at a fast pace. I reproduced the same routine repeatedly singing along before finally coming to a halt. I looked at my messy reflection in the mirror since my hair now seemed stuck to my sweaty forehead and arms glistened with sweat. My chest rose and fell in an almost erratic pace as I tried to catch my breath and I let myself fall heavily to the ground, raising my eyes to the ceiling. I tried the ground in search of the remote control before pressing the button to turn off the music system once I had found.  
I stood a moment without moving any muscles as I watched the red ceiling of the studio before suddenly frown my eyebrows to the agreement of a tic tac boring. I recognize that annoying sound anywhere. I had heard during the major part of my childhood for hours of hell.

If I were now proud to learn to play the piano, I hated the rigor and the time by which I had gone to learn. But what I hated most of all was the annoying ticking metronome. I got up with a raised eyebrow annoyed on my face before walking straight into my bag. I mopped the sweat of my body with my towel before throwing the strap over my shoulder as I decided to find the author of this irritating noise.

I crossed the famous red hallway just as the familiar studio and irritated voice Kendall arises. '' There is one thing that is very clear. Is that MÉTRONOME DON'T HELP ! ''

'' That you said ! '' I intervened before the four boys simply to raise an eyebrow expectantly as they were jumping simultaneously. '' Okay, what's the plan this time ? ''

'' But that's it ! Jacks! '' Exclaimed James suddenly making me back as soon as he looked at me with wide eyes. '' It's you! You are the solution. ''

'' Uh ... '' I was giving strange and confused looks on the other three sparking shrugs just as confused of the trio before advance towards James to test his temperature. '' Okay, do thou sick sense ? Nauseous, perhaps ? Please don't tell me you've still tried to eat your hair products to see if your hair naturally become perfect? ''

''But no ! You don't understand! '' Growled James hitting my hand off in boredom before quickly turning to others as he had a kind of epiphany. '' Jacks writes her own songs. She can help us. ''

Logan, Carlos and Kendall rose immediately from their seats, shaking their heads eagerly not showing me any good as they looked at me with huge smiles excited. I wide my eyes in panic before suddenly rush forward in a race for the elevator in an attempt to escape.

However, these boys were fast and before I knew it, several pairs of arms were around me preventing me from reaching my way out however that some small centimeters.

'' Ew! Gross! You're all sticky. '' Said my brother in my hair and I narrowed my lips before my pinched. '' Ouch! ''

I reproduced the same thing with the other and turned me for staring rubbing their sore arms. '' But why did you do that ! ''

''Cause you keep me?'' I replied with a simplistic tone before sighing.''Okay, I will listen to you but be quick.''

The boys looked at my tone simultaneously annoyed before flowing instantly Kendall to push forward. '' KENDALL! ''

'' Hey, not cool ! '' Moaned the blond giving glances at the trio who had declined by some steps before turning to me with a nervous smile.

'' Five minutes. '' The I warned telling him to hurry before I changed my mind.

'' Okay! Griffin wants a new song for our deluxe album and we want to write but Gustavo did not agree. So we ceded 20% of our rights to the song to Katie for she creates a false spa for Gustavo and keep him busy while we wrote this song. '' Explained Kendall in a rush to finish before taking a long dramatic breath and let a inoncent smile on his lips.

I stared at the blond before turning to look at him for the other three with a raised eyebrow. '' You have no idea what is this 20%, is not it ? ''

'' Well ... '' Logan hesitated making me pinching the bridge of my nose in disbelief before turning my attention to Kendall with a sigh.

'' You just emptying the mind. Talk about something that touches you personally. '' I explained rolling my eyes as I could see Logan take notes. '' Or just make music. Something that sounds to you. ''

''That's it ! You just have to jump in the water ! '' Said uddenly Carlos in an exclamation making me watch him with my eyebrows frown. '' We must stop thinking and just do music. ''

The boys instantly nodded their heads in acceptance making me lift my eyes. '' It's not exactly what I say. ''

''Great ! You are really great, Jack ! Thank you! '' Exclaimed Kendall as the other three already running to the studio and I stood frozen as he placed a quick kiss on my forehead before following the other in turn.

I raised an arm in their direction in fatigue before deciding to simply turn around. I was not in the mood for their nonsense. I quickly made my way back to the Palm Woods and entered the hotel with a weary and tired air. I took quickly to the elevator on my floor before me stiffen with the agreement of a male voice beside me.

'' Well, if this is not the twin of James. '' I turned already dreading my interlocutor and lacked groan in annoyance at the sight of Jett. '' You know this is really hard to believe. Because you're definitely more beautiful than him. ''

'' Uh, thanks. I think. '' I replied as I turned toward the closed doors in uncertainty.

''You're welcome ! After all, it's only the truth. '' Jett replied with his expression of foppish as he signed himself. '' But you know who else is hot ? Me ! Jett Stetson. ''

I nodded my head, narrowing my lip with a sarcastic expression before to look away. Luckily I had grown up with James or I could definitely not take the pretensions of this type.

''And you know … ''

'' Oh, look, it looks like this is my floor. Bye. '' Me I hastened to interrupt him as I quickly got out of the elevator even if it was two floors below mine.

He tried to say something but I was content to give him a wave accompanied by a mocking smile as the doors closed on him leaving me sigh in relief. Well, I assumed I'd just take the stairs now. I honestly don't know how Jo could work with this guy. I had seen that twice but I could already say that literally hit me on the system.

I went up quickly before the two-story cross the hallway to our apartment. Tori immediately lifted her head from her computer screen at my entrance and I gave her a quick wave as I headed straight for our sofa. I let myself fall heavily against the cushions in my legs dangling against the armrest and sighed, rubbing my tired eyes.

'' How was the solo again ? '' Asked Tori with a slight edge to her tone making me immediately sit up on my elbows to notice her expression bored.

I shook my head, leaving me again fall clearly in no mood to get into a fight. '' Not good. The boys want to write their own song. ''

''Really ? This is a big step for them and their careers. '' Commented Tori with a new interest. '' Are you going to help them?''

I frowned my eyebrows in uncertainty before slamming my tongue against my palate. '' I think I already did. Although I doubt they understood what I meant. ''

'' And Gustavo ? He can't help them ? '' Said the blonde closing her front screen to join me on the couch.

I grabbed immediately one of our pillows to lay it against her legs and straightened me against it to make me more comfortable.

'' Do you saw the man ? '' Me I exclaimed with an incredulous laugh before rolling my eyes at my next statement. '' Anyway, he did not want the boys write the song so they made a deal with Katie that she occupies with a false spa. ''

''Hold on ! So you're telling me that the boys are all alone in the studio ? No one to monitor them ? '' Tori summarized in a slight panic immediately making me widen my eyes in horror.

I sat up instantly on my feet, turning to the blonde and shook my head, swallowing. '' This will be a disaster. ''

I run full speed in my bedroom, snatching my hat and my clothes and quickly jumped in the shower barely taking time to wash my hair. I'd probably beat my records as I was leaving in five minutes before quickly wrap a towel around my body to run my bathroom to my room. I pulled open my drawers looking for a quick outfit and opted for a simple black skinny jeans, a loose white shirt without sleeves and a short leather jacket.

I changed in a fraction of a minute before putting my trusty pair of black and white low converse before donning a red hat wool as I tore a satchel bag under my bed I crossed the lounge with a quick step to get the keys to my Jeep before a slight pause at the sight of Tori ready at the door. She also seemed to have changed in light blue jeans with a tear on her knees and in a gray sleeveless shirt and my pair of white Converse. How she even got them without even as I know, beyond me.

'' What are you doing ? '' I asked, actively walking towards her just to see that she had her own car keys in hand with a black pair of sunglasses.

''I'm coming with you. They could have destroyed the studio to them alone for all we know. '' Replied the blonde simply by opening the door open for me before taking me quickly closing behind her.

I pressed on in the corridor rolling my eyes open to her dramatic tone before pushing the door stairs. We quickly went down the stairs to the lobby before quickly through the entrance to the parking lot. It turned out that Tori had decided to buy a similar car to the one she had rented during our first day here.

I climbed into the passenger seat immediately by pressing the Auto button to open windows and put my feet on the dashboard as the blonde settled into her seat. She rolled her eyes at my position but remained still silent as she started the engine before leaving the parking lot. A silence settled relatively tight in us making me look the blonde of the corner of my eyes before I sigh heavily when I realized she was doing exactly the same thing.

'' Eyes on the road ! '' I reminded neutrally prompting a slight frown of the blonde.

'' Hey, missy bad mood ! I'm older than you and I know what I have to do. '' Tori replied, giving me a flash before turning her eyes on the road. '' Plus, I know why you are in such a mood these last days?''

I snorted in annoyance about to pull my hair before turning completely to the blonde into overdrive.'' For the last time, I make a clip in just three days, a choreography that I unable to teach, a group of idiots to manage and ... probably the wrath of Gustavo to face when he realizes that I left the studio in the hands of the same group of idiots.''

'' Hm, so you're on your period. Good to know. '' Commented the blonde with a sarcastic grin making me look frozen in disbelief before shaking my head in frustration.

I put my eyes on the outside to control my urge to jump at her throat before quickly defer my attention on her as she giggled. '' Oh, yes go ahead, laugh! It's hilarious !''

'' You should see your face! '' Chuckled more blonde making me cross my arms over my chest in a sullen mine. '' Oh, and now you sulk. Charming !''

I blew my teeth in irritation as I kept my eyes on the road ahead of us before finally cracking a smile on my lips at the stupidity of it all. Tori call me Charmant was really what had broken something in my foul mood. Honestly, I could already imagine me laugh myself. Since when I became one of this girls who acted overworked bitch when they had some concerns.

'' Finally! '' Sighed Tori at the sight of my laughter making me look her and pulling my tongue before rolling my eyes a playful air. '' Finally, I found Jacks. You scared me for a bit. ''

'' Okay, okay! You can leave the drama now. '' I giggled detaching me as she cut down the engine before. I was relaxing my legs sparking a roll of the eyes of Tori since we barely ride for ten minutes and I pointed her in the warning sign in the finger. '' Wait till you see what's inside and you'll understand why ! ''

'' I redoubts already. '' Said the blonde with anticipation as we entered the elevator.

I leaned against the railing with my foot flat against the wall before my eyes up to the floors amounts. One of the songs of the boys filled the silence between us more relaxed and I biting the inside of my cheek by simple habit. The ringing of the door opening sound and I shared a nervous glance with Tori before finally come out just to stay completely speechless at the sight before us in contrast to the blonde who let out a gasp.

The sound of a creaking challenged us and I could easily recognize the voice of Kendall. '' There's someone ? ''

I hardly dared to cross the debris of tables, charts, and all the global furniture now scattered in pieces on the floor of the studio. But what do these morons were made this time.

'' Ah ... I ... here I am. '' Stuttered Tori still shocked before suddenly jump to the familiar exclamation of James and Logan.'' Stay where you are ! In the useless ! ''

'' While we have recorded the song Yeah in Fort awesome ! ''

'' I told you we had to take Fort Awesome, right ? ''

I narrowed my eyes to the agreement voices of James, Logan and Carlos before going up my sleeves of my leather jacket on my forearm. Tori turned to me in nervousness in my action and moaned in the apprehension. '' You're very angry ? ''

'' I'll kill them! '' I growled accelerating the step in the middle just to see the boys living freeze each of their sides barricaded my sight. '' BUT WHAT HAPPENS NOW? ''

'' JACKS! '' Exclaimed the four in unison before swallowing as Kendall continued pleading with me like a petulant child. '' Jacks, tell their leave us the Studio B ! ''

'' Good luck to cross our corridor. '' Challenged Logan making me give a withering look at him and waved my brother as James drumsticks as a kind of weapon.

I massaged my temples as soon as Kendall explained that where Tori and I were a no man's land and that there was no rule in a no man's land to launch a burst of Tori at her next action.'' Wait, do listen to your songs to see ? ''

I raised my arms in outrage as James began to sing an interjection of Yeah before Carlos went on with the letter of the alphabet O while Tori took her chin in her hand in thought.

'' Um, sorry, guys. '' Apologized the blonde before quickly running to join Logan and James prompting cheers of two as I watched Tori worse. '' What ? Yeah's better! ''

'' They destroyed the studio ! THIS IS NOT A GAME! '' Me I cried in disbelief sparking a burst of the blonde. '' Oh I can't believe it! ''

Logan struck again his sticks together before pointing Kendall and Carlos. '' Abort ! You are in inferiority! ''

'' Yeah? '' Adds Kendall jumped up in agitation before suddenly catching me by the arm to pull me into their camp. '' Well, we were Jacks! She wrote songs! ''

'' Damn! '' Hissed Logan shaking his fist before moaning as Tori touched the back of his head. '' She writes great songs ! ''

James gaped in offense before pointing his wand at me with narrowed eyes on me. '' How can you do this to me ? I'm your brother !''

'' I'm on nobody side ! '' I objected in an explosion.

Only my protest went unnoticed as Carlos went nowhere two discs in front a pass in Kendall shield sign. The blond nodded in acceptance before moving his arms around me forcing me to hide in his hand as he pulled me through the corridor. The trio gave us chopsticks making me moan in irritation before quickly push Kendall out of me as we finally were entering in the studio B.

Carlos literally collapsed on the red pouf pretending to be hit with a stick on his shoulder. '' They had me ! You will need to write the song without my help. ''

I raised my arms in the air like Kendall stood on Carlos still out of breath before shooting him the baton under his armpit. '' You're nothing! It's your armpits.''

'' Idiots ! '' I snapped removing my jacket since I knew I was not going to get out of here.

''Oh come on, Jacks! We have our space to write and record our song. '' Encouraged the blond with an optimistic smile and I was content to amplify my frown before sitting down on the ottoman in impatience. '' But we need of time.''

I took my face in my hands as Kendall immediately went out his phone to ask Katie to gain more time and instantly I narrowed my eyes on the blond as he reminded Katie that she was thanks to him that she is called not Apple.

He hung up, striking his fist in victory with Carlos and I got up in exasperation. '' Okay, you have what you want ! Now I will recover from Tori and he ... ''

'' Catch her ! '' Exclaimed Kendall before jumping on me with Carlos to drag me backwards before blocking my passage with the Latin. '' You can't leave! You're a part of the team O now! ''

'' Yeah, so if you go there, they'll get you back ! '' Said Carlos making me cross my arms over my chest to give him a shine clearly exacerbated now.

I could not believe I was going to give in to it !

'' Fine! But hurry to find words that I can fuck the camps of here ! '' Barked furiously I pointing the finger before bypass to get my phone in my jacket.

I recovered my phone with the intention of playing a game to occupy me only I soon realize how I was going to hate the next few hours as Kendall and Carlos looked at me with their smiles scary.

'' What else ? '' Fuming I wearily before raising my hand to stop quickly. '' Not even in your dreams ! I will not write your song. Cope ! ''

Both boys sighed lowering their shoulders in defeat before separating. Carlos dropped into a pile on the ottoman while Kendall recovered a guitar to sit alongside of the Latino. I slid along the nearest wall, stretching my legs on the floor before crossing my ankles as I unlocked my phone.

'' We need more than just words of Oh ! '' Kendall refuted thoughtfully.

I rolled my eyes open on my screen and shook my head. '' No, you think ! ''

'' Hey, no negative wave there ! '' Replied Kendall making me turn my head towards him to throw him a glow. '' Gustavo said that silence also inspired lyricists. ''

I rolled my eyes bringing my eyes on my screen and ignored the explosion of Carlos. '' Oh, we work in silence now. ''

I threw my head against the wall, raising my eyes to the ceiling while the boys fell into an almost restful silence. If Carlos was not his ... BORING noises with his mouth.

'' Will you stop ? ''

'' From breathing? '' Questioned Carlos naively making me sit up in indignation.

'' YES! 'I answered instead of Kendall startling both before taking a chair and a guitar to join them. The two boys immediately turned to me in confusion while I gave my instrument before looking expectantly. '' What ? This song will never be finished if I don't help you. ''

Carlos jumped almost immediately from his seat in excitement and I had just enough time to raise my hand to stop him. '' Hold your breath as well. ''

The Latin swelled his Vent to hold his breath and I gave him a strange look as he made noises of gag before suddenly leap to his feet singing. '' _Say what you want. I turn up the sound. Because you is not going anywhere, oh, oh, oh, no._ ''

I found myself in explosions of joy with Kendall to the success of the song of Carlos before nodding my head taking up the melody in my head. I started playing, sharing a look with Kendall and blond soon to join me as Carlos began to sing. Kendall and I are not tdelay to join also.

 _Say what you will  
I turn it up  
Because you is not going anywhere,  
oh, oh, oh, no._

Tori, James and Logan leaned on the wall to listen to the trio sing their song and the blonde just could not believe her ears. '' The traitor ! She sings with them ! ''

'' They beat us speed! '' Logan growled in frustration. ''We should write the song Yeah. And quick !''

'' Yeah but, I confess that I dry. The words yet it knows me. '' Objected James frowning in annoyance.

Logan is the lowest of the group looked up at the big brown. '' Yeah when you talk to girls. ''

'' Ah, exact! My talents speakers are obvious When I persuade the girls. '' Tori openly rolled her eyes to the findings of brown before startled as he turned to her with a conspiratorial expression.

She swallowed in nervousness before pulling Logan with her in defense sign. '' I would not do anything if Logan does not do it with me. ''

 _If only you could tell me who I am  
And what I gotta do to make you want  
If I fled tonight  
Goest thou also,  
Say Yeah, tell Yeah, tell Yeah,_

Tori clapped her hands with a slightly impressed before watching Logan look with a huge smile on her lips mocking. She had found him a blonde wig and a jacket pink before turning him red to red lip. Honestly, it was worth a photo.

'' It's not bad but uh ... that's embarrassing for me, you see! '' Barked the small engineering uncomfortable fidgeting on his stool withdrawing more laughter of Tori.

''Never mind ! Because the song Yeah will be the bonus track and Gustavo will love it. '' James exclaimed in excitement before running towards Tori to put his arm around her shoulders in excitement.''And we also !''

Tori blinked rapidly taking a serious expression and hastened to remove James's hand off her shoulder. '' Yeah, don't over pack the same as you ! ''

''Perfect ! We ended up, I can go now ? '' Me I exclaimed quickly relaxing the guitar in her place about to enter the gates only the duo intervened again in my way making me sigh. '' What do you want this time ? ''

'' You are our most digital. '' Explained Kendall putting his arm around my shoulder to pull me out of the recording studio alongside Carlos. '' This means that you don't leave before that is fully record this song. ''

'' Well, do it then ! '' I would lash out quickly in the embrace of the blond to turn to Carlos.

The Latin pointed to the words now in his hands with a huge smile. '' Okay, I have the words. There's just call the rest of the group. ''

'' And record the music of our tube. ''

'' Yeah, I think it will be more complicated than expected. '' I was cutting-boys in their explosions of joy as I watched the rest of the group make their way through their lanes before seeing Logan, James and Tori we sign their hands with smirks. '' Damn, I was so close. ''

'' Not even close. '' Kendall objected grabbing me by my wrist before pulling me towards the studio of boys and Tori.

I knelt beside them behind the overturned couch on the floor and looked again around us with an incredulous grin. Gustavo would kill us so when he saw the state of his studio.  
That's why I did not want mize me in their plans. It always ended badly.

 _If only you could tell me who I am  
And what I gotta do to make you want  
If I fled tonight  
Goest thou also,_  
 _Say Yeah, tell Yeah, tell Yeah,_

I nodded my head in rhythm also finding their song quite before seeing Tori dancing around James with her famous smile flirting on her lips. '' Oh, I can't believe it ! ''

''I know ! The song Yeah appreciate that! '' Agreed Carlos ignorant as I narrowed my eyes on my brother and the blonde.

''Don't worry. When we have the group for us. The song Oh will be a thousand times better. '' Assured Kendall irritation in making me look at him with an incredulous look.

'' I don't care of your stupid song ! '' I hissed between my teeth receiving bursts of boys while I focused my attention on Tori. '' This little pest is in the process of turning around James. She groped her biceps ! Typical! It's a violation to the code of roommates ! ''

The two boys simultaneously turned their heads toward me with shocked expressions but I was content to ignore them as I watched the blonde to feel her stuff on the biceps of my brother. This shot walked every time!

'' Okay! '' Agredd Carlos, giving me an odd look before returning to the right path. '' But how to get the group out of Fort Awesome ? ''

Kendall looked frustrated group as Carlos and me to turn to him before hitting a piece of aluminum foil off the couch.

However, he was soon recover making me look him in denial. '' No way I follow you on that! ''

'' Yeah, it might be weird ! '' Recognized Kendall looked at me with a grin and I shook my head before startled when he handed me a disc and a rod with a hearing shaking his head. '' But she has groped his biceps ! ''

I narrowed my eyes on the blond before reaching my hands with my jaw clenched. '' Sends guns ! ''

I tried to ignore the hair extensions of boys and their ridiculous helmets in aluminum as they began to run towards the studio before letting me went to my turn.

'THEY ATTACK US! ''

I jumped over the couch, running after boys in our storming the doors and quickly passed to put me on Tori. The blonde hurried to catch up a microphone to my counter attack and I quickly raised my shield to protect me before launching a shine on the blonde. '' You did the biceps groped on my brother! ''

'' Yeah! And I would do it again ! '' Taunted the blonde making me pause clearly pissed this time.

'' Oh yeah, this time is a war ! '' I barked, releasing all my land to arms before throwing myself on her to flatten the ground.

The blonde let out a cry of surprise as I sat on all fours on her before pulling her hair so perfect. She let another cry of pain this time before shooting to turn one of my locks of hair pulling my head back in pain. I could feel my scalp heated and once I hit her arm off before grabbing her shirt to roll on the floor, crying in a cry of war.

''WE HAD SAID NO THE BROTHERS! ''

''I CHANGED MY MIND !''

'' YOU ARE NOT SIZE FOR HIM! ''

'' BICTHFACE ! ''

We were driving each time on the other shouting more insults at each and not even know we were driving to the recording cage. The boys seemed to do the same in their struggles. I passed quickly over the blonde is definitely more used to this kind of confrontation before pulling up with me.

I pressed her breathless shoulders before retreating to watch with my fists in front of me. '' Give up ! ''

'' Never! '' Barked Tori just as breathless as me before jumping over me again.

This time, she climbed on my back causing me to almost lose her balance before I threw my head back hitting her in the stomach. She fell back on her feet before pushing me forward towards the glass.

I made a stop at the last moment sending her hit the glass in my place before pulling back to me. '' He' ... he's MY brother! Min ... ''

A shrill sound forced me to let go with a painful screams as I instantly grabbed my ears at the same time as the other before literally falling to the ground in agony.

However, from the moment the sound was cut off, we we take up again a little dizzy before seeing Kelly rush right over us. '' What do you play?''

'' Carlos and I had a wonderful song for the bonus track that is oh, oh, oh. '' Explained Kendall soon joined by Carlos to sing Oh.

Only, Logan was soon involved in the objection. '' But we wrote a best property that is Yeah, Yeah, Yeah! ''

'' And that's when they attacked us with hats aluminum and hair extensions. '' James denounced by snatching one of Kendall extensions raising a cry of pain of the blond.

Kelly moaned together Kendall before turning to Tori and I with an eyebrow raised. '' And you ? I even know how you found yourself in ? ''

'' She made the biceps groped ! '' I denounced once again collecting strange looks of the boys while Tori went into my face. '' It's a breach of the code roommates ! ''

'' OH BELIEVE ME, I CAN DO MUCH MORE! '' Defied the blonde with a sly grin. '' I'm going to rock the world of your brother! ''

James was about to cry again the boys before a double-take in the realization as he turned to the boys. '' Wait, they fight for me ? ''

'' COME SAY IN FRONT OF ME IF YOU ARE A MAN ! ''

'' I'M A GIRL! '' Objected Tori in my face in collecting gasps boys at the next statement. '' UNLIKE YOU ! ''

I let a groan before throwing myself back on the blonde sending her to the ground. '' FALSE BLONDE! ''

The boys looked at girls on the ground with wide eyes before finally shrug their shoulders and go back to their own disputes.

'' All because our song is really better! ''

'' No, it's better that ours! ''

''NO ! It's ours !''

''Ours !''

'' Ours !''

Kelly looked at the girl fight on the floor before moving to the boys in search of what fighting should stop first before deciding that the boys would be an easier target. Fighting girls were always more dangerous. '' Hey! The worst way to write a song. It is to fight. ''

'' Of course! '' Kendall agreed before quickly take over the girls scream. '' But our song is better because it's ... ''

 _Oh oh_

 _Yeah yeah,_

 _Oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

Tori and I instantly did a pause in our struggle with the agreement of the two combined songs of the boys before we watch in appreciation. '' Not bad! ''

I quickly let go before jumping to my feet along with the blonde, crossing my arms over my chest as Kelly acknowledged the same thing as us. '' Minute! It was not bad ! Restart !''

 _Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

I nodded my head really surprised by the upbeat tone before watching Kelly as she let a smile on her lips in appreciation.

'' Instead of shouting Oh and Yeah everyone on your side, why not do Oh, Yeah together and make it your song ? ''

The boys looked in approval as Logan recognized the potential for their joint song before Carlos leaned forward. '' You think it will appeal to Gustavo ? ''

Suddenly, a huge cry echoed through the studio making me instantly run to Kelly to hide behind the brunette together boys as Gustavo climbed the stairs dressed in a robe and full of dirt on his face. Kendall hastened to put his helmet on her head of Kelly while Carlos handed her a stick forcing her to stop Gustavo forward.

'' STOP! Before murdering them. And explain your outfit for the least preposterous, listen to the new song from all your new songwriters. '' The brunette stopped to Gustavo sides making me back to watch the boys sing their new song.

'' IS ... NOT TOO ... bad ! '' Agreed Gustavo instantly making me relax like boys. '' It just remains to give you a hand, for the arrangements, production and super vision of together. And now towards the studio! ''

'' I thought you always write alone ? '' James recalled with a slight edge to his tone.

I turned together Tori towards Gustavo and crossed my arms over my chest. '' Well, let's say from time to time, the lone wolf needed his pack. ''

I jumped literally clinging to Tori as she clung to me like Gustavo suddenly began to howl like a dog soon followed by silly boys.

'' You are ridiculous! '' I said in unison with the blonde instantly stopping the boys as they looked at us in disbelief and Tori and I was tossed to one and the other to jump aside in disgust. '' EW! I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU ! ''

'' Seriously? '' Tori exclaimed in disbelief before pointing James with a grin. '' He talks to his mirror, is self-centered and above all, frightened me ! ''

'' Hey! '' James protested in the offense.

I raised my hand immediately to take him away as it seemed that the boys had now joined Kelly and Gustavo to watch our relatively entertaining clash.

I narrowed my eyes on the blonde before furiously pointing the finger and imitate a nasal voice '' And what do you say to. I'll switch his world. ''

'' Well, I switch a lot of people! '' Replied the blonde with pretension raising shocked eyes of others while I rolled my eyes at her extravagance before she pointed me from head to toe. '' From anyway, I'm already on a mission to find someone who is willing to blow your o ... ''

I wide my eyes in anticipation of what she would say before throwing me on the blonde to press my hand to her lips in horror while turning to others with a nervous smile. '' You not say that you were to go in the studio ? ''

 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeahhh_  
 _Ohhh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_

 _So tell me who I am I Supposed to be?_  
 _What I gotta do to get you close to me?_  
 _If I run away tonight will you follow me?_  
 _C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah)_

 _I see you standing there all alone (all alone)_  
 _Knowing you've been wanting me to say hello_  
 _Cause When the lights go flashing everybody to know_  
 _It's on, it's on, it's ONNN_

 _(Hey) Say anything you want_  
 _I turn the music up_  
 _'Cause baby we is not going no-oh-oh-where_  
 _I'll leave it all behind_  
 _To be with you tonight_  
 _And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh_  
 _Ohh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeahh_  
 _Screaming oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeah_  
 _Screaming oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeah_  
 _Screaming oh yeah yeah_

 _And now it's time I gotta make a move_  
 _We Could Be together if you only Knew (only Knew)_  
 _Because life's too short, we got nothing to lose_  
 _C'mon c'mon c'monn_  
 _(Oh yeah)_  
 _I can not sccm to get you out of my mind (oh no)_  
 _And I is not gonna stop I make you mine up to (make you mine)_  
 _I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeahh_

 _Ohhhh_

 _Say anything you want_  
 _I turn the music up_  
 _'Cause baby we is not going no-oh-oh-where_  
 _I'll leave it all behind_  
 _To be with you tonight_  
 _And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh_  
 _Ohh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeahh_  
 _Screaming oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeah_  
 _Screaming oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeah_  
 _Screaming oh yeah yeah_

 _I know the night is ending_  
 _And time just keeps on running out_  
 _I gotta find my way to you_  
 _Oh yeahhhhhhhh_

 _Say anything you want (say anything)_  
 _I turn the music up_  
 _'Cause baby we is not going no-oh-oh-where_  
 _I'll leave it all behind_  
 _To be with you tonight_  
 _And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh_  
 _Ohh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeahh_  
 _Screaming oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeah_  
 _Screaming oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah oh yeah_  
 _Screaming oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _ohhh yeahhh_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _C'mon_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _I wanna hear you say_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _Oh yeahh_

Finally, the boys recorded their bonus as approved by Griffin while I had finally succeeded in turning my clip. Things were back as it nothing had happened between Tori and I and we even provided an evening with us tonight.

I was also in the process of donning my white shorts with thin blue stripes down my thighs and my long gray long-sleeved T-shirt and my high pairs stockinets arriving until my knees while Tori preparing the popcorn.

I tied my hair in a messy bun as I made my way back into our living room and ran straight towards our sofa before a roll above sparking a sniff of Tori. '' It was at least a 7/10. ''

''You kidding ? A 9/10 easy! '' Me I boasted sweeping the invisible dirt off my shoulder with claim before giving a curious look on the blonde as she walked towards me hands of responsible supply at least all winter. '' Are you planning to hibernate ? ''

'' Hey, I just want to be sure I can eat something this time. '' Replied the blonde teasingly making me throw her a playful sparkle before taking her popcorn package hands. '' See ? ''

I rolled my eyes at her, taking a mouthful of popcorn with a smile on my lips. '' Whatever. What you chose to watch ? ''

I could see the excited smile of the blonde become even wider as the case took the film she hid behind her back before shaking my face by jumping on the couch in turmoil. I shrugged once my eyebrows in surprise at her choice before slowly let a smile curl my lips in excitement.

'' Murder Valentine 3D. '' I declared in excited screaming before slightly darken my eyebrows on the blonde. '' You sure you're going to take it ? It's not really your kind of film. ''

'' I beg you. '' Tori got up from the couch to put in obviously trying to act cool and collected, but I knew she would be secretly hidden in my shoulder for most of the film.

She went back on the couch with the remote as I crossed my legs Indian style before readjust the pillows behind me to make me more comfortable. I stuck bucket of popcorn between my legs and my soda cup and gave a smile of anticipation on Tori as she did the same to me.

However, this did not count on the sudden entry of invaders. Boys and Camille paused from view before leaving smiles on their lips as they rushed towards us.

'' You were going to make a movie night without us? '' Exclaimed Camille literally pushing me out of my comfort zone before digging in my popcorn soon joined by boys.

'' Not cool, girls ! '' Agreed Logan pushing Tori my side making me almost lose balance.

Obviously heavily Carlos jumped on the couch giving me barely time to withdraw my popcorn bucket and my cup to avoid any collateral damage before he was followed by James and Kendall.

'' So what are we looking at ? '' James asked, placing his arm on top of the sofa before extending his feet on our coffee table like other boys.

We met now all piled on our sofa and I soon noticed to look beyond Tori making me smile in amusement. I leaned against the sofa taking a sip of my soda before letting a wicked smile on my lips as Tori started the film.

'' So, no one will lift that Jacks is over-protective with James? '' Asked suddenly Kendall wryly making me tighten my grip on my cup.

Tori immediately turned to me with a wicked smile showing that she definitely enjoy the situation and I have rolled my eyes in anticipation. '' She's just a little over-protective about James but you are in all four the roommate code. ''

'' Seriously? '' If the boys exclaimed in unison, turning to me and I was content to shrug my shoulders in innocence.

I took another sip of my soda knowing they still had their eyes on me before leaving a teasing smile on my lips. '' Believe me, her room was close enough to mine to know that none of you could manage to get away with her. ''

Boys and Camile remained mouths gape in my innuendo while Tori leaned over me with a wink.''Smart Girl. ''

I closed the mouth of Camille and James since they were the ones closest to me before turning my attention to the screen as the movie started.

Another normal evening at the Palm Woods.


	31. IED

_Tori - '' Oh, we you can play, too ? ''_

I currently surfing the internet in search of a cross field around LA while Tori showed me all her new purchases. I gave minimal attention on the last task since it does not really interest me and I knew that from the time I was doing that was enough comments to the blonde. I slid my finger on the computer mouse to bring down the page and get more information on a potential circuit when suddenly two knocks rang out against our door. I rolled my eyes at once from my screen to watch Tori and raised her eyebrows expectantly. '' You expecting someone ? ''

'' No, but maybe boys, Camille or even Katie finally learned good manners ! '' Hoped Tori walking to the door to open.

I giggled slightly deferring my attention on my screen when the sound of a familiar voice could be heard.

However, the sentence of the person soon to be cut as Tori slammed the door, turning to me with an innocent smile. '' It was a mistake. ''

I gave an incredulous look on the blonde as she rubbed the invisible dirt from her hands before rolling my eyes as I detached myself from our desk to open to the person that Tori had so rudely welcomed.

'' Seriously, you can't go to open it! '' Objected Tori in trouble and I pointed my finger at her in warning as I exceeding her. '' Well, whatever. I'll be in my room. ''

I turned the handle of our door with a sheepish smile to even confused for Jo. '' Hey, sorry to Tori. Just don't pay attention. ''

'' I feel she don't like me very much. '' Said the blonde nervously swaying on her heels with her hands in her pockets.

'' She loves only herself. '' I assured with an exaggerated grimace eliciting a chuckle from the blonde before I stepped aside to let her in. '' You want to come ? ''

I closed it after her like she looking curiously at the take in our apartment before exceeding her to return to the kitchen counter while signing a stool. '' Done like home. You want a drink ? ''

'' Oh ... I ... uh, yeah, a water would be good. '' Agreed blonde shyly taking place on the stool while I turned to get her drink in the refrigerator.

'' So, what you bring here ? '' I asked really intrigued as I put the bottle in front of her with a benevolent smile. '' Not that it bothers me, but you're probably the last person I see thought cross our door today. ''

Jo quickly put her water bottle after took a sip and gave me a nervous smile. '' Well, you remember when I asked you out one day in the hall ? ''

Okay, now I felt ill at ease. I regretted having wanted to play nice. I had nothing against the blonde but even if I had not particularly liked how Tori had treated her the other day, I could not help but recognize that her intervention was practical. I did not spend more time than necessary with Jo.

However, it seemed that I am stuck as I stood innocently my arms in the air with a silly laugh. '' Yeah, sure. ''

'' In fact, Kendall takes me on a date tonight and I wanted to offer him something. '' Explained the blonde making the task even more difficult for me. That's what I wanted to primarily avoid. Talk about Kendall with the blonde. '' And so, as you are his best friend I thought : who better than Jacks could know what would make him happy. ''

''Really ? Phew! You don't need me to choose a gift. '' I defended by quickly leaning my head on the front side to give her a light punch in the shoulder in panic. '' I'm sure that he will like anything you buy him. ''

Jo wrinkled her eyebrows slightly at me in confusion before putting dishes in our hands on the counter with a bright smile. '' Yes, but I wanted you to participate. That way it will be a bit of a gift from us. ''

I was once a double-take at this by looking into strangeness. '' You want to get him a gift. We have chosen every two ... at a time ? ''

''Yeah. I know you mean a lot to him. '' Blonde nodded and I looked over her shoulder in distress before noticing Tori me make great sign of rejection of her bedroom. '' So what do you say ? ''

I put again my attention on Jo, swallowing in panic before raising my head to look at Tori in a call for help. Only the blonde merely furiously sign the back of Jo telling me to say no to her by myself. I wide my eyes on her in the insistence before quickly compose my expression as Jo looked at me strangely before giving a glance over her shoulder in distrust. Tori was just time to hide back in her bedroom and Jo turned back to me with a hopeful smile.

''I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- n ... Yeah! '' I cracking up, raising my hands in a false excitement before quickly sign towards the hallway to our bedrooms. '' Just leave me time to get my bag, okay?''

Jo warmly shook her head in joy once making me feel slightly guilty. '' I expect you here. ''

I gave her an awkward thumbs up before quickly lead me straight to the Tori chamber instead of mine. I closed the door behind me in panic and leaned me against it with wide eyes while Tori stood before me with her arms crossed on her chest.

'' You sucks! '' Growled the blond share between disbelief and annoyance.

'' I can't do that! '' I refused categorically to negatively shaking my head in distress. '' Talking to her from time to time is one thing. Hell, even to shop with her but help her look for a gift for Kendall during their time ? ''

Tori took her chin in her hand in thought before pointing the finger at me. '' Okay, either she's really stupid and really trying to make friend with you. One way completely awkward and silly if I may say so or she wants to mark her territory. ''

'' Mark her what ? '' I repeated in a confused murmur before shaking my head in frustration. '' No matter which one it is, I can't do that. ''

'' Well you had to think before. '' Replied the blonde with irritation. '' Why not have say her no when you had the chance ? ''

'' Because she's there and you too and ... I panicked, OK ! ''

'' Jacks? Is everything all right ? '' Jo called out from the outside making me look Tori with wide eyes.

I hit the palm of my hand on my forehead like Tori glared door before turning her gaze quizzical look on me. '' It sucks to be you. ''

I raised my hands to her in disbelief at her lack of help or even compassion before shaking my head as I told her to hide before turning around to face the door. I took a deep breath bringing my hand to the handle when Tori hissed my name out of her hiding. I threw her a look over my shoulder before my eyes widen in quickly turning around just to show an expression annoyed as the bag she had thrown me landed right in my face. A laugh escaped immediately of Tori forcing her to bring her hand against her lips to hide her mirth with little effort and I gave hre a sarcastic thumbs up before dropping down to pick up the bag on the floor.

I sat up, shaking my head can not help but think how my life sucked before eventually open the door with the most fake smile I could manage. '' Sorry, I could not find it. ''

''Oh, don't worry. '' Jo downplayed by giving me a knowing smile. '' We all day anyway. ''

'' YEAH! ''

I was dying to hit my head against a wall. Here and now. Until I finally smash. This would be a good enough reason to cancel, right ?

I followed the blonde through our corridor in an awkward silence before realizing that it was even worse in the elevator. If things continue like this, I would definitely put my thoughts into action.

'' So ... do you have a particular idea in mind ? '' I broke the heavy silence looking with despair floors down far too slowly for my liking. '' Something significant perhaps ? ''

'' I was thinking about buying him a new hat but the significant thing is definitely a better idea. ''Exclaimed the blonde pulling me with her out of the elevator in excitement before turning towards me talking with animation. '' You see that I need you. ''

We were crossing the lobby where Bitters lolled back behind his reception desk and I could already think of a way to annoy him as I realized he was asleep.

I turned to Jo with a mischievous smile on my lips sparking a confused reaction of the blonde. '' It will take some seconds that, for ?''

''What … ''

I drowned the request of the blonde in the background as I sluck around the reception desk to stand alongside the hotel manager before lowering my eyes on the pocket of his jacket function provides indelible pen. I rubbed my hands silently as I narrowed my lips in concentration for steal him one without waking him and gave a wink to Jo. The blonde seemed to stare at me with wide eyes in panic and I put my attention on Bitters pulling the pen smoothly. I pumped my fist silently in victory by thanking heaven in a whisper once I had the pen in my hand before tearing open the cap in excitement.

'' Jacks ? But what are you doing? '' Hissed Jo being careful to keep her distance. '' You'll get caught ! It's too risky.''

I frowned my eyebrows in annoyance and turned me to the blonde bringing snapped my finger to my lips to tell her to shut up before I turn to Bitters. I thought a moment for inspiration before my lips curl into a huge smile as I bent over the paunchy man. I wrote to the pen tip in the most meticulous of operations before back to admire my art.

 **I'm a slacker !**

I closed the cap chuckling silently before quickly make my way to Jo and pull her with me towards the exit. This day was definitely better now.

'' You're crazy! '' Chuckled the blonde next to me making me look her with a raised eyebrow in surprise. '' I mean, you're not afraid of the cameras ? ''

'' Who sake of the cameras ? '' I replied with a shrug nonchalant prompting a surprised look of the blonde.

A silence fell over us telling me that this day was going to be terribly long. Honestly, even if I tried to think of something to talk about, I could not find anything. We were so different. There was absolutely nothing that approached us apart Kendall. The thought made me roll my eyes discreetly knowing that this day was for him after all. What was that some hours with Jo Taylor ? She could not be that bad.

Okay, she was horrible.

This was at least two hours we were shooting around in the mall and she still had not found a gift for Kendall. Not only that but she was just intolerable for me. I really tried. Truly. I even went up to ask her about her career and what she loved in life. Only from the moment she started hiking on that damn vampire book, I completely unhooked. Not to mention that she had probably tried to make me buy a dress more times than I could count and now I'm seriously starting to lose patience.

I stood now leaning against a row of clothes, pinching my bridge of my nose in fatigue while Jo walked the many shelves of clothing. She definitely did not know what to buy him.

I hurried to quickly compose my expression neutral as I could feel the blonde turn to me with a hesitant expression. '' I could get a shirt with a picture of us ? ''

Okay, I could not hold my eyes flat this time. It was the icing on the cake.

'' You really don't know what to get him, right ? '' I sighed with total boredom and slight irritation as she shook her head in shyness.

She was his girlfriend dammit ! It was not that hard to find a gift for the hockey player. Honestly, I could probably make it with my eyes close.

'' Okay, hold a minute. '' The I warned coldly leaving my phone in the back pocket of my jeans plain sparking a confused look of the blonde as I was composing a number quickly before making my cell in my ear .

''But what are you doing ?''

Instantly I brought my finger to my lips shine with a stern telling her to stay calm as I heard the detonation stating that my interlocutor replied.

'' Hey, it's Jacks. I know this is long but I have a favor to ask you. '' I explained in hesitation while flying some glances at the blonde now frowning in perplexity.

'' You call me to ask me a favor ? '' Sneered the person on the other line and I could already imagine shaking his head in laughter. '' Glad to see, you have not exchange. Shot and I'll see what I can do. ''

I let a smile curl my lips actually relieved that he took it that way between us before giving a look at Jo. '' Will you soon have a visitor game with the Minnesota Wild, by any chance ? ''

The look of Jo seemed to broaden the understanding of my interlocutor but I was content to ignore her, shaking my head to the information he gave me. Apparently they were playing next month that is, the places would probably all sold by now. I assumed I would have to work my magic.

'' Do you think you could get me two tickets for the game ? ''

'' You want me get two places to go with your boyfriend ? '' Exclaimed the familiar brown in a little incredulous laughter making me roll my eyes in anticipation.

I cast another eye on Jo hesitated a moment before lowering my eyes on my shoes in turmoil. '' It's not for me or anyone else for that matter. I stopped dating this whole story, remember ? ''

'' Uch! I don't really know if I should take it for me. '' Said Brown in a mocking tone even though I could easily read between the lines. '' Okay, this is it for ? Your brother wants impressed a girl and he asked you for help ? ''

'' That's Jo and Kendall. '' I replied quickly through the receiver immediately collecting a long tense silence and I gave a look at the blonde now facing me with wide eyes in disbelief before me away to get some privacy. '' Hey, are you still there ? ''

'' Wait, I must have heard wrong ! You're telling me that you play the date of arrangers for Kendall and Jo ? '' Replied the brown in total disbelief and annoyance. '' But I can know what you think ? ''

I passed my hand across my face clearly feeling stupid for having accepted all this from the beginning before looking straight ahead. '' Look, I just spent the longest hours of my life and now you're my only hope to cut short the day shopping with Jo. So please, tell me you can get these tickets ? ''

I could easily hear the sigh of brown through the receiver before he resumed the conversation.

'' I can do better than that. In our last game with the Wild, I fought with one of the guys and the player broke my nose. His coach force him come to apologize after the game. In other words, he owes me a favor. '' Explained he making me slightly knit my brows in concern. '' I'll get you these tickets as well as a backstage access to meet the team. ''

I widen my eyes in surprise before almost jumping in excitement. '' Seriously ? Thank you, Alec! Thank you ! Thank you ! Kendall will be on cloud nine. ''

'' Yeah, well, I don't do it for him. '' Reminded hockey player with slight bitterness before quickly resume. '' But I want to give you the squares and pass only to you, okay ? We need to discuss a lot of things obviously. ''

'' Okay! When ? '' I asked without thinking before searching Jo eye torn between relief and excitement. I noticed the blonde shyly looking around and I headed right toward her with a genuine smile on my lips.

'' Let's see, before the team arrived yesterday so I think if I go now ... say tonight ? Around 7 o'clock at the rink ? ''

'' Where you could come to my new apartment? Can you take Diana if you want. '' I suggested so caught up in the events that I did not really thought about it before my eyebrows knit in achieving. '' Or not. Reflecting this could quite awkward. ''

I could hear the laughter comforting and familiar of Alec on the other end before he resumed the conversation. '' I'll come. Without Diana. But then I have to go off? ''

'' Okay, see you later. '' I hung up watching my screen turn off before lifting my eyes on Jo with a smile. '' Guess who goes Wild match the next month ? ''

However, the reaction of the blonde was not really what I expected. Jo crumpled nose moaning "hockey" before staring me in uncertainty. Is she really serious ? Hockey was the passion of Kendall and although I understand that it was not really something loved by most girls, I don't believe shee was like that. In fact, it was beyond me so much that I just wanted to leave her in the lurch. Seriously!

''Hockey ? That's it ? '' I repeated feeling my nerves boil down my veins. '' I thought you wanted to find a gift for Kendall ? You are aware how much it will make him happy ? ''

'' But I hate hockey ! ''

'' Who cares? '' I replied dryly sparking a step back from the blonde in surprise. '' It's not you it's all about but him, right ? ''

''Excuse me ?''

I really contained me to strike her at this stage. I could feel my blood boil as anger over me. I had never been a pacifist girl. In fact, I was kind of angry, hot head with some acute anger problem. And I was taken seriously enough shit of the blonde for a day. I honestly thought I could do it but it definitely was beyond me. I raised the arm with the intention of hitting her before pucker my lips furiously pointing the finger in a last ounce of control.

'' Look, I'm going now to ? Ok !'' I hissed between my teeth coldly freezing blonde in a state intimidated. '' I'll places tonight and the pass for the scenes to meet the dream team of Kendall. So if you finally change your little mind, come see me. With that, goodbye. ''

I forced my way into hard-hitting blonde with my shoulder before stomping my way through the mall. I had not felt so angry since the day Debby O'brian chose Logan as a target of bullying in our freshman year. This little bitch meanie meanie had even paid a girl to dredge the boy before breaking his heart. Unfortunately, I had heard her little plan in the toilet and say that it was not very well done. I had totally lost. In fact, I don't even remember what had happened. The boys had just told me that Stacy Brower had returned and instantly emerged toilet shouting to anyone who would listen that I was spirited fight Debby in the death.

Obviously, all the occupants of the corridors were immediately trooped into the toilet to the idea of a good fight girls. Even boys were excited at the prospect.  
Only they don't definitely expect to find the bloody bitch on the floor while I continued to hit and hit without stopping. It took the intervention of four boys to pull me out of the girl and I was so taken in response to the anger that I had ended up passing out. After that, everything changed for me. I got two weeks of suspension as well as anger management sessions. As for the bitch, she had a broken nose, a black eye in butter, lip open and some cracked ribs. My mother had used her status to prevent her parents to complain as my father had done just as he always did. He offered to pay for any surgical operations.

I exploded with a bang through the door of our apartment startling Tori and Camille with wide eyes in the process before making a beeline for the safety of my room. I slammed the door still under the influence of anger before rushing straight to my dresser. I grabbed a random sports leggings and a simple bra Nike before changing me quickly. Tori and Camille were soon to enter my room as I was leaving my bathroom tying my hair in a ponytail and I could feel their eyes on me worried at the sight of my outfit.

'' What happened ? '' Asked Tori instantly felt that the subject was to be picked with tweezers.

'' You did not kill her as well ? '' Said Camille in an attempt to lighten the tense mood, but it only added annoy me more.

I tore my iPod almost to its charging station before throwing burst on the two girls immediately silencing them. I passed them to return to the living room and I soon hear their quick steps after me. '' Wait, Jacks, tell us what happened !''

'' What happened ? '' I barked strongly in making an about-face in exasperation and I clenched my fists to stop myself from exploding. '' It turn out that this girl is that a kid spoiled, uninteresting, stupid and selfish who does not even deserve a quarter of the attention Kendall gives her ! ''

I turned about to stormed out of the apartment just to pause at the sight of Logan, James and Carlos at the door. They wore worried expressions knowingly and I was content to growl of exasperation before weaving my way between them in the steps furious.

The three boys instantly leaned back on the door to look Jacks unfairly attacked the swinging door stairs of a kick before she quickly disappeared from their views.

'' Jackinator is back, guys ! '' Exclaimed Carlos in fright instantly collecting horrified looks of James Logan and before they dragged him with them to watch the two girls still under the shock of the explosion of the brunette.

'' What happened ? '' Asked Logan quickly really worried now before swallowing. '' I have not seen Jacks like this since ... ''

Carlos and James turned simultaneously to Logan with eyes wide with fright and soon to cling to one another and talking in unison. '' Debby O'BRIEN ! ''

'' Debby who ? '' Repeated Tori being the first to recover from the bursting of Jacks.

'' Debby O'brien. '' Inquired Logan with a sad grimace at the memory. '' She was a junior when we were in our freshman year and the queen bee. ''

'' She was also known for tormenting freshman weaker boys. '' Added James giving a knowing look with Carlos on Logan. '' That year, she had thrown her devolves on Logan. ''

Tori immediately furrowed her eyebrows before pointing boys in perplexity. '' Wait, so you were bullied by a girl ? ''

'' It was not just intimidation. '' Carlos Backed with compassion for his best friend. '' She was really horrible. ''

'' She had even planned to pay Tiffany to break the heart of Logan. '' James said to prove their points sparking looks shocked of girls.

'' She had planned to do that ? '' Exclaimed Camille giving a look of shock and touched on Logan.

Only the latter grimaced at the thought of the rest of the story. '' She was not able to go to the end of her plan, though. ''

'' It's nice stuff but what does this have to do with Jacks ? '' If impatient Tori clearly concerned about her roommate.

'' Everything! '' Effected Carlos by giving looks on the boys. '' We promised never to talk about it. We never had seen Jacks like that. ''

Camille wrinkled her eyebrows immediately on the three boys in the distrust before sharing a look with Tori. '' How so ? ''

'' Debby was never able to carry out her plan because Jacks surprise her about it. '' Explained James with a sigh. '' It happened in the girls bathroom. We all four were in the hallway when suddenly Stacy Brower began to scream running through the corridor that Jacks was spirited to kill Debby.''

'' We thought it would be fun. After all, a fighting girls. '' Carlos said with a silly little grin on his face before taking a serious look. '' However, we certainly did not expect to find Jacks like that. ''

'' There was so much blood. '' Logan shivered in fright before an appalled look. '' And she had even broken sink in two. ''

Tori looked at the trio for a moment in stunned silence before bursting out laughing in nervousness.'' Whoa, very funny, boys ! You almost managed to have us here. ''

''This is not a joke. She eventually whiten and our parents have literally pay Debby's parents that they don't bear complaints. '' James insisted seriously.

'' It turned out that Jacks has intermittent explosive disorder anger. IED . Since she was a child. '' Explained Logan giving an empathetic look and a slap on James. '' Their parents don't have their say before this incident. ''

''IED ? '' Repeated the girls in an almost inaudible whisper to the boys before Tori turned her eyes on them in suspicion. '' How come you did not know before ? ''

'' Because our parents used to make her take her pills without that we knew. '' James replied, shaking his jaw still troubled about this. '' They said it was vitamins. ''

'' Ow! Your parents are concerned, I hope you know ? '' Commented Tori feeling too edgy on the subject now.

''Why she did not ever tell anything to us ? '' Asked Camille feeling terribly sorry for her friend. '' I mean, I know she has a tendency to easily upset but she always seemed in control.''

'' Sport and session therapies have helped a lot. '' Intervened Logan crossed his arms over his chest. '' Certainly more than those stupid pills. ''

'' Pills ? '' Repeated Camille taking place on the nearest chair in exhaustion.

'' Psychotropic. They tend to make her amorphous and depressed. ''

'' So can we know what have break the perfect control Jacks as far ? '' Asked James immediately with an overprotective narrowing of his eyes.

He hated that. He had wanted for a long time not to have noticed the signs earlier. But he was not smart like Logan and he still had trouble understanding everything. However, he knew that Jacks was not crazy. In fact, all five, she was the one who had taken better than anyone. And those, even betrayal of their parents. She had accepted the unconditional therapy and had even took its infamous pills.  
She even contemplate the idea of their mother for school at home. An idea she had finally renounced.

'' She went to get a gift for Kendall with Jo. '' Explained Tori with a grin sparking confused expressions of boys. '' I don't know what happened between them but Jacks was immediately led in her bedroom before returning dressed in a sports outfit. ''

Logan soon turned back his eyes on James and Carlos knowingly before displaying a contrite mine. '' She will probably vent her anger in sport. I doubt she'll be back any time soon. ''

'' You don't think ... well, I mean ... she would not have hit Jo, are you ? '' Camille Hesitated now worried about her other friend and the repercussions that this may cause.

'' I don't think so. '' Inquired Logan immediately respond. '' The crisis of IED usually last an hour and when it does something thoughtless or violent, the patient eventually blend into the remorse.''

I knocked and knocked the bag in front of me with all my strength for probably an hour and yet it felt like ages to me. I could already feel the adrenaline rush of anger and left my body little by little, giving way to an almost tedious fatigue. I backed into a jump to avoid the bag before I turn to my thighs, looking at the ground to catch my breath. I felt a breath hang in my throat and I soon coughing before straighten me sweeping large beads of sweat from my face.

I was fully aware of what was happening to me and I was not particularly proud. I had never been proud of this attraction of my personality. In fact, I was not proud of my behavior in the past three hours. I felt guilty and stupid for letting anger take the object on my other emotions.

I brought my hand to my neck as I could feel my body take revenge for the effort I had put him through, and I soon to drop me sitting on the floor. The noise of the machines and the effort grunts buzzing in my ears and I literally had to help me to the nearest bench to sit up. I bit my lip below the sensation of my muscles looking more like cotton than anything else at this stage and I forced myself to put one foot before the other in order to leave the Palm Woods gym.

It was as if I had used all my energy and I was unable to do anything now. I was walking in slow motion in the Palm Woods lobby and was so dazed that I was not even a step back when Bitters now stood before me. I hit the man full force and he had to literally hold me to prevent me from falling to the ground.

'' Ew! You are full of sweat ! '' Moaned the manager pushing me back in disgust before taking a good look at my face. '' Are you okay ? You're not going to faint on my sublime carpet, I hope? ''

'' No ... I ... '' I sucked in a breath before forcing my way alongside the boring man.

Finally, I managed to enter the elevator drowning calls of Bitters after me for my little joke. It seemed like light years away for me. I pressed a trembling hand on the button that could lead me to my floor before me to support the ramp against the wall. I was waiting for the doors opened to finally open my eyes and forced me to go out to walk through the hallway to our apartment.

I finally ended up finding the handle of our door and I turned and slowly make my entrance, wincing at the feel of my sore muscles. I closed behind me before noticing the looks of the boys and the two girls on me.

They knew.

This achievement was enough to hurt a little in my sleepy state already and I literally had to hold me to the table as my muscles were feeling increasingly heavy. James was the first to react as he suddenly rose from the couch before quickly coming towards me. I felt the ground give way under me before I could realize it and soon the cool fingers of my brother swept the few strands of my face.

'' What's up with her ? '' I heard Tori and Camille ask in unison while James straightened me in his arms.

'' It's just adrenaline and anger that come down. '' Explained Logan carefully as he shared a look with James. '' She just needs to grow. ''

I spent an arm around my brother's neck resting my head on his shoulder before closing my eyes when I felt his hot breath on my face. '' Come on, sis. We'll put you to bed ''

The last thing I felt before falling asleep in a completely state was not the feeling of James as he carried me to my room. The next thing I knew when I found my mind was that I was in my bed I was fighting more of the lashes to fully regain consciousness before sit up watching the coverage at me in confusion.

I looked around my room a little disoriented before shutting my eyes on my bedside table at the sight of a glass of orange juice and six protein bars. I sat up instantly feel my stomach bubbled through hunger before tearing one of the open bars. I closed my eyes immediately in the contentment that taste chocolate before taking a long sip of my drink. I rested it, swallowing the rest of my first bar and did the same with the other five. I leaned back in my bed enjoying the sensation of my stomach full before raised an eyebrow at hearing the ringing of my phone. I leaned on my bed at once in search of the so-called object caught my eye on my jeans still on the floor of my bathroom. I contemplated the idea of leaving the ring just before finally get up.

I threw the blanket on the front side to walk to the pile of clothes on the floor. I tried my pockets looking for the boring subject before quickly unlock just to remind me of the last event of the day in full view of messages and missed calls of Alec.

I checked the time on the top of the screen and realized that he was probably on his way. Most of his messages asking me what floor I lived and if he was waiting for me in the lobby or just ride. I decided to send him a message telling him to just up and gave him my floor at the same time. I lowered my eyes on my current outfit and furrowed my eyebrows immediately to the stench of perspiration. I had to take a shower.

I was picking up the pile of clothes on the floor with the intention to hand them given that they were not really dirty and landed on the side of my island before turning on the shower. I washed quickly all the sweat and dirt out of my body in lingering on my most painful of all members this year before leaving a yawning escape me as I wrapped a towel around my body achy. I dried myself quickly before get my raw denim jeans on the floor and pulled soon followed by my shirt in black and white stripes. I put on a pair of soquette before finishing my outfit with a gray wool vest. I replaced my long necklace around my neck and took Moonstone shaped pendant to distract me.

The alert of my posts again cut through my thoughts and I recovered my phone just to see a message informing me that Alec was outside my door. I was putting my phone in the pocket of my jeans and decided to face the stares of others. I felt terribly ashamed at the moment and I knew I would not be out if it was not for Alec. The boys and girls rose in a leap from the moment I set foot out of my room and I managed a soft smile as a hello before continuing my way to the door.

They all seemed confused about my action only, boys and Camille were soon quickly resume their expressions at the sight of Alec on our doorstep.

'' Hey! Whoa, you look like hell ! ''

I giggled despite my mood before stepping aside to let him in. '' Certainly that all girls like to hear.''

'' Ah, but you're not anyone girls ! '' Recalled the big brown more muscular if that was even possible, and I let a rolling my eyes escape before being taken totally by surprise like brown hugged me in a comforting embrace. I soon encircle my arms who really needs a hug after the final hours.''Hm, I missed you, Jacks. ''

'' HIM ! '' If suddenly exclaimed James in shattering our reunion to let go and look for the group.

'' Um ... I'm a little confused here. Who is this hot piece of sex, Jacks ? '' Asked Tori obviously always true to herself annoyed sparking bursts of boys while Alec gave me a sideways glance.

'' Tori, here Alec. '' I Hailed turning to the big brown with my eyes roll by signing the extravagant blonde. '' Alec, Tori my roommate. ''

'' Oh, you're ... '' If astonished Tori in achieving.

I gave a knowing look on the group before giving another look at Alec and walked towards my room. The big brown was soon to follow after me while the group watched us carefully before James intervened in my way. '' I can see what you're doing ? ''

''I'm going to my bedroom. And Alec goes with me. '' I categorically said before giving him a pleading look. '' Just ... I just need to talk to someone who is not ... you ! ''

The look of James immediately fell in sadness and I brought my hand on his shoulder before surpass Alec attractive in my wake.

I closed the door behind us by releasing a deep sigh before turning to Alec for his uncertain response. '' Why do I feel that I have to walk through something big ? ''

'' Because you just did. '' I answered honestly before signing my bed sign in for him to sit.

'' Do you want to talk ? ''

I sat in my turn slightly, knitting my eyebrows before turning my attention to brown with a faint smile. '' No. I prefer you to tell me everything that happened to you during the last year. ''

And he did as I asked him. That was the thing with Alec. Things had never been complicated between us and he always did his best to make me feel better. And he did not even try. I finally introduce some anecdotes of the conversation and the incident this afternoon was almost a distant memory. I say almost because everything resurfaces once Alec asked me about the real reason why he was here first.

I was managing a tense grimace before resting my eyes on the brown waiting. '' I guess you could say I ended up leaving Kendall gone. ''

''Jacks ... '' Alec sighed, looking at me carefully before giving me a pointed look .''... you and I know that you can never leave the driveway. You can perhaps contain yourself behind a wall of denial or simply bury your feelings deeper than you but I have known you well enough to know that Kendall is like an extended part of you. ''

'' Whoa, this is well ... deep! '' I was commenting with a baffled frown. '' But I don't feel anything for him. Not in that way at least. ''

Only, the big brown seemed not about to give up as he took my chin in his hand to make me watch him with a disconcerted look. '' Perhaps now but you know that your feelings will eventually return, right ? ''

'' I think the favor I asked you to prove otherwise. '' I replied with a laugh sharp as I turned my eyes from brown.

'' I must say that you aid Jo is really convincing. '' Retorted Alec with conviction before forcing me back to face him. '' And I'm sure Camille, Tori or even Logan is convinced. Who would not ? You make a lot of effort for this. In fact I bet you even managed to convince yourself. ''

'' Ow! So now you think you know me better than anyone, right ? Hell! Even better than myself? '' Me exclaimed I, rising from my bed again feeling a rush of anger. '' Well, news flash, buddy ! You don't know me, okay! ''

Alec frowned immediately eyebrows knowing too well the defense mechanism of brown now and rose from his place to stand to his full height. He endorsed her denial during the past year. In fact, he had even lost in her charms at the same time. Only he knew. Perhaps more than she thought.

'' And you get angry ! Again! '' Noticed Alec by signing her from head to foot sparking a dark look of Jacks. '' I know you, Jacks. You turn the conversation. You prefer to fight rather than face the truth ! ''

'' Whoa! You finally got it all wrong, eh ? '' Laugh dryly brown collecting a confused and annoyed look from Alec before he froze to her explode. '' I fight because I suffer from IED. Yeah, I have anger problems and sometimes ... sometimes ... I just ... I explode and I'm not even aware, okay ! I just explodes ! As a fucking time bomb. ''

I did not even realize that tears streamed down my cheeks or even the fact that Alec had kept advancing on me throughout my shine before finally wrapping me in a tight embrace. I struggled against him, striking his chest for a while but he kept shaking me against him forcing me to yield in a pathetic heap of tears. Alex whispered comforting words in the ear of his friend he had become so close in the last year before filing a long kiss on the top of her head as she let go completely in his embrace. She was so caught in the moment that she had not heard the door open or even her brother and her friends were now standing in the half-open door watching in worry.

The girls had tears in their eyes in pure distress but what was most striking for Alec was the heart-breaking expressions on the three boys who had learned to hate him. This does not really bother him, he had never been one to worry about the eyes of people but these boys accounted for Jacks and their expressions, Alec knew she probably had as much if not more for them. He soon met the gaze of her brother and shared a tacit understanding for a moment. He would handle it.

James turned reluctantly to his friends before pushing them out and closed the door behind him even if his whole being shouted at him to go to his sister. He may be superficial and cared little person to himself but Jacks was different. She was his half and he had always felt this instinct to protect her despite the fact she was saying so many times how she was older by three minutes.

From the moment they were alone again, Alec pulled Jacks away from his grasp before using the pads of his thumbs to wipe her tears. Jacks seemed so defeat at the moment it was hard for him to hold together. He had seen her only once in so much distress and it was the same day she told him she was leaving. She had been so lost in that moment and he hated to see her like that.  
Jacks was too strong and beautiful to cry. She the most honest girl, selfless and natural he knew. In a sense, she was the opposite picture of her brother and he always surprised Alec how she tolerated her brother's imperfections as attaching assets.

That does not matter to him that she was suffering from IED or any other disease. She was always Jacks. Her friend, the family of strange boys and typically masculine side.

'' Hey, look at me ! I'm sorry, okay ? '' Alec apologized sincerely like Jacks now looked with her eyes shining. '' You're not a ticking bomb. You're Jacks Diamond. The Princess of Pop. But also my friend.

You're the one who stood up to her best friends to see me and also one that assity to my first game. You're my good luck charm.''

Jacks sniffed, rubbing the tears tickled her cheeks before swallowing. '' Still, I almost hit a girl from my school to death in my freshman year. I was struck Jo earlier. And I just hit you. ''

'' It ? '' Alec replied with a shrug of derisive eyebrow before rubbing the chest slightly achy.''Seriously, I'm a hockey player, Jacks. It takes me longer to abort. Although you have a sacred punch.''

That seemed to spark some laughter of brunette leaving the watch guard and Alec closed his eyes on her with a genuine smile on his lips. '' I no longer would raise the subject of Kendall if this is what you want. ''

'' No, I ... you have the right to say what you think. '' Objected Jacks with a deep frown before furiously rubbing her eyes in frustration. '' You're probably right. I turn the conversation to make me angry.''

'' Well, I was not entirely true. '' Alec refuted collecting a puzzled look of brunette and he cocked his head with a mocking grin. 'You panic too.''

'' Ah! Ah !'' commented the brunette sarcastically giving him a good punch in the biceps by brown shaking his head in amusement.

''There you go ! You hit me yet. '' Sneered Alec pretending to protect himself raising a low shine playful of brunette. '' I might have to complain, you know ? I'm kind of an important person now.''

Jacks rolled her eyes openly with a genuine smile on hdf lips now before turning her attention to Alec. '' Thank you. ''

'' Any time. '' Agreed hockey player hugging brunette again before retiring to the agreement of the ringing of his phone reminding him something important. '' Damn ! I totally forgot I had a date with Dianna tonight.''

I looked at the big brown lightly in disbelief before crossing my arms over my chest. '' You came when you had a date with your girlfriend ?''

'' Hey, I told her where I was going and she had nothing to fear. '' Brown defended making me smile wider despite my condition a little upset by the last minutes. '' Plus, I talked a lot to her about you so she's already expected that we'll see. ''

'' Well, if you're not the boyfriend of the year. '' I teased walking towards my door with the big brown after me. '' I would have to meet her one day.''

I walked into the living room into unconsciousness and was soon receiving long looks conscious the whole group. I decided to push my concern for later giving a long look at Alec as he laughed.

'' Yeah, I think that this is not a good idea. '' Refuted the big brown making me look into the question as he hissed in uncertainty. '' She can be agreed that I come see you but she remains one of those girls, you know. ''

''Oh I see. She is a few !'' I agreed with a smile on my lips arousing looks torn between relief and curiosity of the group. '' I sincerely pity you. ''

''I don't doubt. '' Assured Alec shook his head before stopping at my height as I was by the front door. '' After all, there is only one Jacks and many of those.''

Tori leaned toward the group of boys and Camille in misunderstanding and mild anxiety. '' Not that I'm not relieved to see her smile again, but do any of you understand that they say ?''

'' Well, I don't really talk Jacks but I think they insult the ladies. '' Concludes Logan with a clearly relieved smile on his lips soon joined by Camille.

The actress turned to Tori and crossed her arms over her chest. '' They have always had this strange friendship that only they could understand.''

'' Yeah, well, me all I see is that Jacks has clearly forgotten to tell me how many cute guys made up her life. '' Born Tori with a slight scowl mine soon attracting interest from some brown. ''Not you, James.''

The pretty boy muttered under his breath to the intervention of the blonde before turning his attention to his sister in relief.

'' He's not so bad in the end. '' Carlos refuted with a silly smile. '' Especially since he has a girlfriend now. ''

''It's really sad. '' Tori whispered prompting laughter from Camille.

I gave a look at the group in the agreement of a familiar laugh just to realize that they appeared to have observe us all this time. I shook my head at their quirks before turning to Alec with a smile before opening the door just to pause at the sight of Jo.

'' Hey! '' Hailed timidly blonde making me swallow as I could feel the room fall into a deep tense silence.

I took a breath tightening my grip on the handle despite myself before forcing me to loosen. I had control here and I was not going to crack again.

'' Hey, Jo ! How's it going for you ? '' Alec Effected by giving me a sidelong glance to check on me before turning to the blonde.

Jo immediately gave me a nervous look as if expecting that I was screaming at her to get away but I was content to step aside expectantly. She seemed surprised at first but eventually still go through.

''I'm fine. I have this role in a series for teens so ... ''

''Oh yeah. New town ... something, right ? '' Alec nodded, shaking his head. '' My girlfriend is crazy in this series. Besides, if you could do me a great, great boyfriend by writing me an autograph that would be awesome !''

'' Phew, you ? A great and super boyfriend ? '' I tease to distract me from the presence of the blonde and Alec turned to me with a playful wink.

'' I ... uh ... yeah, why not. '' Agreed Jo visibly flattered and I gave her a long look before walking up to the counter where I could see the group watching me carefully from the eye area before returning to the blonde with a paper and a pen and a bottle of water for me. '' Thank you. ''

''You're welcome. Here. '' I leaned slightly so she could use my back as support and made eye contact with Alec. Brown gave me an encouraging smile and I clenched my jaw before throwing a glance at the actress over my shoulder. '' So ... you changed your mind ?''

Jo paused in her autograph to watch me under her lashes seeming sheepish. '' Yeah, it was you who was right. It'll make a great gift. I'm really sorry.''

This time it was my turn to pause as I watched the blonde with wide eyes before quickly compose my expression. I cleared away as she closed the cap holding the autograph to Alec and I turned to him with a smile on my lips. '' I believe you have something for our actress here.''

'' Well, she just made my date tonight even better so I think she really deserved these tickets and the passes giving access to behind the scenes. '' Said Alec leaving tickets from his pocket for tender to Jo with a wink.

Jo graciously accepted the tickets as I took a long sip of my water before turning to me with tickets in hand making me raise an eyebrow over my bottle. '' As you said, Kendall will be happy with little matter what I offer him. And I think you were much more excited than me to go to the Wild so ... maybe you could take him to my place ? ''

I spit back my water in a jet literally shocked her proposal sparking a burst of blonde before I coughed desperately for air.

'' You want ... _cough_ ... _cough_ ... I ... what ? '' Me I exclaimed in hasty gulps for air before lifting my eyes on Alec in shock.

Brown seemed as surprised as me as Jo walked up to me. '' I realized that I had not been okay with you today. I asked for your help and when you offered me, I refused. ''

'' You don't have to give me the tickets to be forgiven. '' I assured after having resumed normal breathing. '' I'm doing this for Kendall and you can go on a date. ''

'' And we have other him and me. '' Backed blonde with a wide smile before putting a hand on my arm. I had to literally remember everything I had in me not to start. '' Plus, you're his best friend. I'm sure he would like to see this game with someone who understand at least the most basic rule of the game. Then you can always see Alec play. ''

I gave a look at Alec in uncertainty before turning my attention to Jo. '' I don't know, Jo. I …''

'' If you don't want them, we will greatly appreciate their value ! '' Said suddenly James, Logan and Carlos at her side as they watched the tickets in hand of the actress.

''I dream where there is also the pass to meet the team ? '' Exclaimed Logan sparking more greed of two looks.

I was watching the boys as an idea formed in my mind before I turn to Jo. '' Why not give him the tickets and the pass yourself and see who he would like to go ? ''

'' It's not a bad idea. '' Jo nodded again with that knowing smile.

'' Well, it is adjusted. I must go now. Trick girlfriend and all that. '' Alec Intervened suddenly making me watch him with a teasing smile on my lips before he planted a long kiss on my cheek before turning to Jo and the group. '' It was nice to see you, Jo. And to meet you, Tori. ''

'' Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine. '' Flirted the blonde with a wave of her right hand making me shake my head.

Alec chuckled dropping me another kiss on the forehead before he release by making me promise to call more often and not just for services. I giggled slightly, looking at the place where he was before me return again to Jo with a forced smile. '' Well, I guess you're not only prepare you for that day, huh ? ''

'' Yeah. '' Replied the blonde with a smile and a slight blush to her cheeks before giving me a questioning look. '' You want to come help me ? ''

'' In fact, Jacks and I already have something planned. '' James Intervened suddenly putting his arm around my shoulders surprise me. '' Bonding time between twins. ''

I gave him a genuine smile on my lips, knowing that he was for this and so many other things I loved my brother before I turn to Jo with a genuine smile sheepishly. '' Sorry. ''

''It is not serious. See you later. '' Jo suggested with a cheerful smile before taking a step towards me with her arms outstretched.

I stood frozen in place as she gave me a hug and closed my eyes clenched in a grimace before retaining a sigh of relief when she recoiled. She asked the same thing to the actress Camille just surprised me by refusing. I gave her a look confused over my shoulder before watching Jo to retire with a final thanks for the tickets.

James pulled away from me with the intention of returning to the couch only I quickly stopped him with a wicked smile on my lips. '' Not so fast, baby bro. ''

'' I'm not ... '' hissed brown in trouble before looking at me strangely at the sight of my smile.''... why are you doing this scary smile ? ''

'' Because my dear brother, we're having a bonding time tonight. In fact, we will all four have a bonding time. '' I said signing Carlos and Logan who were already in the process of walking backwards towards the door. '' Not one more. ''

'' Oh, we you can play, too ? '' Exclaimed Tori joining me with a mischievous smile to the boys while Camille closed to key our front door with the same smile.

The boys looked at each other with wide eyes before turning back to us, swallowing in fright.'' I was happy to meet you guys! ''


	32. Girls Competition

_Gustavo - '' WHAT YOU DID ME ? AND WHYJACKS IS ON THE FLOOR? ''_

 _right  
We're two of a kind  
So let's party like it's '99  
Yeah  
Yeah I know you know we know  
We got something_

''Whoa! They sound good.'' Recognised I, Gustavo and Kelly attention while watching the girl trio through the recording cage.  
'' I know! '' Replied Kelly in excitement.  
I nodded my head as a sign of encouragement to the trio and left a smile on my lips.  
 _  
Oh woah  
Oh woah_

 _(We got something so right)_

 _Oh woah_  
 _Oh woah_

Gustavo cut the sound in the background as the girls stop in harmony before pressing the button to communicate with them. '' The girls, it was just beautiful. ''

'' I rarely agree with him, but he's right. '' I added, leaning on the shoulder of the producer at the girls. '' You're going to rock.''

'' What ... JACKS! '' Called out a familiar voice in disbelief and annoyance before being quickly followed by James.

'' Gustavo, who's their ?''

'' And why they sing our song ?''Added the other three in unison.

''They are the Kat's crew ! My new band. '' Explained producer by signing the girls in the cage.'' And it's not your song to you. That is their own. ''

The girls instantly began to sing in unison the air in jubilation of Big Time and I rolled my eyes already preparing myself for a mini civil war before turning to the girls. I pressed the button of communication by intentionally ignoring the incredulous expressions of boys and gave a smile towards the trio.

'' Hey, Jacks, could you give us some advice ? '' Asked Jay Jay leaning on the micro slightly surprising me.

I gave their flattered smile before quickly shaking my head. '' Sure ! Come !''

The three girls were soon out making me give a look at Gustavo and Kelly just to realize that they was gone. I frowned my eyebrows in puzzlement before giving a look at Gustavo. '' Hey, where's Kelly ?''

''What are you talking about ? She just ... there. '' Gustavo frowned turn in achieving the absence of the assistant before rolling his eyes on me as I gave him a knowing smile. '' I'll go get her. ''

I shook my head on the producer as he rose from his seat before turning to the girls. '' Okay, first, you see what I just did with Gustavo ? Don't let you dictate around. ''

'' Got it! We are the Kat's after all. '' Agreed Kat with a slight curve of her hips making me shake my head in amusement as I walked towards the living room. '' Wait, Jacks. So what can you tell us more ?''

I was taking a break as I realized that the three girls were now encircled me and gave a confused smile. '' You really want to go with this stuff advice, eh ? ''

'' Well, you're Jacks Diamond. '' Shanya replied with a slight smile of fascination.

I giggled slightly in amusement before watching the trio still waiting. '' You have great voices of girls and a look bad ass. I don't make worry for you. ''

'' You're so cool! '' If the girls shouted in unison before flowing simultaneously on me in a group hug.

I stood frozen with a smile on my face before their surrender their grip even slightly surprised.

'' Okay, okay, girls. I'm not really hugs so it would be nice if you can let me go. '' I giggled before giving a nod to the girls as they went backward at the same time. '' I'll get me a coffee. You want something ?''

'' No, that's nice. We still work if we want to work with you. '' Kat declined in excitement before signing her group to withdraw.

I watched the trio shaking my head before turning heel in my turn and walked toward the coffee lounge of the studio. The Kat's trio had a very specific plan. Take the song of Big Time Rush as well as get Jacks their sides. What they had understood the Popstar was very close to these idiots teenage boys but it seems that she had taken their side to them now. Everything was on track so she heard the boys talk to their subjects, they could not help but taunt.

'' And then their post ... it sucks! '' Said the big brown pretty boy before quickly returning to the other three as Kat cleared her throat with impudence.

'' First, here it will become our studio with us. Second, we sing ten times better than you. Third, where your post ? '' Kat challenged before bringing her hand with the other two to her forehead as if to sign to look at the horizon while the boys gaped in irriation.

'' Logan ! '' Called out the blond at the end.

The smaller brown looked stammering before giving a nervous look on his friends. '' Well ... uh, they are much younger than us and they are girls therefore can't come to blows. ''

'' No! '' Fanned Kat waving her finger in denial with the other two.

'' We can only welcome their to Rocque Records. '' Logan suggested raising sarcastic nod of heads of girls.

'' If you tell Gustavo that song belongs to us. Maybe we will. '' Haggled the big brown boldly.

'' In your dreams! '' Declared the girls in unison before Kat took a step forward with a wicked smile.'' Plus, I doubt that Jacks let you do. ''

The blond immediately let out a disbelieving sneer before making a challenging position. '' So then my little you put your finger in your eye ! She's our best friend !''

'' Yeah ! And my sister! '' Born on big brown.

Just as if the singer had heard her name, she walked back with a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other before noticing the girl trio with a huge smile.

'' Hey, girls ! '' Hailed Jacks raising her cup to the trio sparking jubilation of the trio look before she turned to the quartet by searching for their names as if she had forgotten. ''Oh, heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ... you ! ''

'' WHAT? '' If the boys exclaimed with disbelief open mouths before pointing to their faces. '' We are your friends ! ''

Jacks gave a brief nod of her head by giving them a strange look before taking a sip of her coffee as she tried to remember the boys receiving negative responses exacerbated every time. '' Hm, sure, Kyle ? No ! John ! Lenny, maybe ? Oh, I know ! Carl ! ''

The singer shrugged little interest before giving a nod to the trio of girls as she entered the studio totally ignoring the quartet still in shock.

'' You were saying ? '' Taunted Kat crossing her arms over her chest with a confident smile.

These girls really excelled in everything they undertook. I mean, they sang beautifully and now they knew dance ? Suffice to say that I was really impressed. And the worst part was that they had barely fourteen.

X cut the stereo as the girls were leaving me a break really applaud impressed. The girls threw me excited and proud smiles while choreographer leaned on us. '' I must say they dance better than Big Time Rush. And they excel in a clip. ''

'' Totally agree. '' I was supporting, with a sharp nod before turning to Gustavo with wide eyes in thought. '' You know what ? They could be a part of my next video. This would make a great collaboration. ''

'' This is a great ... idea. '' Agreed finally Gustavo in astonishment before turning toward the trio in a tone strangely cheerful. '' Okay, girls take a break. And take the opportunity to walk in the studio because it might be to you. ''

I looked Gustavo and X do their outputs before walking towards the group of girls. '' You're doing really well. Continue like this and Gustavo is reason. This studio will be yours. ''

'' Tell us, you spoke seriously for this video ? '' Asked Kat after sharing a knowing look with her two friends. '' You mean ... you never do music video with Big Time Rush. ''

I was thinking mine obviously ignoring the presence of boys hidden behind the piano unlike the teenage trio and turned a teasing smile on the girls. '' That's true. I never really thought actually. But I doubt it would work. ''

'' That would probably be a disaster. '' Agreed girls in unison with smirks making me look a moment in perplexity before just shrug my shoulders in ignorance.

''Probably. Anyway, I gotta run. Bye, bye, girls. ''

Kat, Jay Jay and Shanya looked with condescending smiles as Jacks left the studio before suddenly turning sharply to hit the keys on the piano deafening boys as they out of hiding, holding their ears.'' It looks like Kat's ... ''

'' ... Will conquer the world of doggies. '' Jay and Shanya ended for Kat with expressions of little pests before mimic claws and meowing as they made their exits in their turns leaving the boys annoyed in their wake.

I am currently playing on my phone to a whole new game that I downloaded making my way through the famous red corridors of the studio when I soon hear the beeps and childish missile sounds from familiar voices. I rolled my eyes at once my screen shaking my head in disbelief before accelerating the step towards the living room of the studio just to see the boys imitating sounds of space ships and something completely ridiculous.

'' Morons ! '' I intervened instantly alerting the boys who now looked at me with wide eyes surprises while Kat and girls turned to me with wicked smiles.

'' Say Jacks, had an idea for our video, you could tell us your opinion. '' Declared the other two in unison before being quickly followed by Kat.

'' Yeah, this clip will happen in an alley with chorea, explosions and Kat's crew! '' Said the little brown mixed by moving her body in rhythm of her explanation by me immediately shake my head in appreciation before watch the boys as the brunette turned to them boldly. '' Not you ! ''

'' Yeah, well I recall you that there is a rap to make. '' James Effected with pretension letting me watch the two groups in perplexity. '' And Logan is the expert rap. ''

Did I miss something here ? Looks like they were fighting !

Logan immediately snapped his fingers leaving a pair of sunglasses before getting to the last Jay-Z sandboxes. '' Yeah, okay. ''

 _I'm sorry but this is how it works  
In Big Time Rush,  
You do task  
You have a poster  
but it means nothing  
Because we will show you a poster_

He paused obviously Stuck making me pinching the bridge of my nose in disbelief before looking into hilarity as he finished a pathetic way his rap.

 _It's super easy ...  
hang on.  
_  
Brown hair crows took off his glasses before making a ridiculous break, crossing his arms over his chest. '' Logan is in place. ''

I leaned on the brown, shaking my head in laughter before glance at the others over my shoulder. ''It was pathetic. ''

'' There is too much pressure, I'm sorry. '' Apologized Logan while Kat was eager to take my arm to pull me to her side.

'' You give me the rhythm, Jacks? '' Asked the brunette sparking stuns eyes of boys as I shrugged my shoulders before starting to make the beat box to accompany her.

 _Listen, because this is how it works  
It is in Kat's,  
You do task  
It's clear ?  
I do not let  
I'm here to succeed,  
Not please  
Big Time Rush will end like Boyz in the Attic  
obscure figures,  
a memory of more on the wall_

I bit hard on my fist like boys all came just to be rolled by a girl of fourteen before raising an eyebrow as the four boys stood up in a threat.

'' They are younger than you. '' I reminded raising my arms in disbelief before turning toward the trio really impressed. '' You and I must absolutely work together. ''

'' Definitely! '' Declared the girls in unison in excitement before linking their arms with mine as she made cat faces towards boys while pointing at me. '' A memory ! ''

'' What ... JACKS! ''

'' Okay, I know what we're doing here? '' I asked, leaning over Gustavo and Kelly around the conference table.

Kelly shook her head in my direction all semblance also just baffled now dressed boys like the speaker pointed their cash pointers in my direction. '' Shhhh ! We'll remind you who your best friends since apparently you have forgotten ! ''

I gave incredulous looks on Kelly and Gustavo before pinching the bridge of my nose as I leaned back in my seat. These boys were the biggest jerks I knew. Before giving an annoyed look on Carlos as he dropped us a jug of water with a silly smile on his lips before dropping a quick kiss on my cheek and hug me in a hug. '' You know that we adore you ? ''

He was cut almost immediately to join the trio of idiots letting me share an annoyed look withe Gustavo before turning to the quartet as Kendall spoke. Seriously, they were ridiculous with their business of costumes and projected pictures.

'' We've been coming here for you show edifying figures if you sign a contract with Kat's crew! ''Kendall announced by lowering the red curtain with the other three to reveal another smaller red sheets.

I shook my head completely baffled before massaging my temples in total boredom as Logan spoke in turn pulling the second curtain to show winds up Big Time. '' If you look at the forecasts carefully you will see that sales Big Time Rush no female band in the studio can soar and bring Rocque Records an estimated income of 451 million dollars. ''

'' Without adding that if Big Time Rush and Jacks Diamond remains closely with a song and produce a music video together, it will bring greater awareness to the studio, good news and ... '' Continued Kendall giving us a confident smile .''... lasted a large and beautiful friendship dating since kindergarten. ''

Carlos went to the second image showing a drawing of a child of five representative Gustavo filled with bags of money making me sigh, leaning further into my seat. These boys tired me sometimes.  
'' Impressive nonetheless. '' Gustavo commented with a nod.

I shared a quick glance with Kelly before rolling my eyes on the boys in impatience. '' They did not even include a milking words of what they say. They smooth-talk you. ''

'' Silence, we are not finished! '' Barked James pointing me with his pointer as he went deadly serious. '' But ... if two groups must share the studio, sales will fall. Rocque Records will go bankrupt and you'll be so depressed ... you die in. ''

I knocked once my forehead against the smooth surface of the table as Gustavo paused before their request if they had finished their little shows only I did not expect that Kat's suddenly emerged from nowhere with also forecast schedules. I jumped to their sudden appearance as Jay Jay suddenly embraced me in a hug before handing me a friendship bracelet and a large retouched in ice paper containing Kat's and me with them.  
I wide my eyes taking their presents an stuns air before lifting my eyes on the boys just to see their mouths in disbelief while Kelly flipped forecasts girls.

''However ! In our report to us on sales forecasts, profit made by Kat's crew would be a billion dollars. '' Kat replied, leaning on the boys in a sign of defiance. '' Not to mention that the collaboration a clip and a great friendship with Jacks Diamond bring double. ''

'' Ah! And from this graph, the girl band rock, Jacks Diamond is the side of the girls while boys are stupid. '' Kelly said, showing us the schedule of girls making me get up from my seat in annoyance.

However, I soon to sit down as the boys began to cry on the girls in unison. '' That's nonsense. ''

'' No, it's true! '' Barked girls back prompting a similar reaction of the boys and I was content to hard pinch the bridge of my nose as they hastened to compete face to face in the inaudible scream.

Their shout were soon turn into dogs barking and cats meowing making me watch the two groups in disbelief. I got up again from my seat with intent to interpose myself only, I had hardly put a step in between the girls and boys were eager to catch every one of my arms before pulling me in every way. I gave a panicked look on Kelly looking for help as she widened her eyes in horror before pushing Gustavo to do something.

''STOP ! CLOSED THERE A GOOD TIME FOR ALL !'' Exclaimed Gustavo reducing both groups the silence before quickly standing next to me to force them to let me go. '' First ... STOP mauling MY SINGER NUMBER 1 ON TWO CONTINENTS ! Next, Kat's if you want to sign a contract in my record company you will not play the same as the doggies. And the doggies ... YOU WILL calm down, YES! ''

I jumped in my ears as Gustavo was still holding me too close to him for my own good before joining Kelly quickly to use as a sort of shield still frightened by what had happened. I rubbed my shoulders now painful as Kelly stood with a stern look on both groups. '' You have been warned so act accordingly. ''

I gave a look Gustavo and Kelly as they quickly made their exits before I turn to the two groups, raising my arms as a warning and mild panic. '' You ... all of you ... stay away from me! ''

This was a little more than an hour I trained on my new song. Gustavo was definitely freer with me since my return. I was even able to submit some of my compositions. Finally, we chose Love Myself for its fast tempo and catchy. Currently, I was in the process of immersing myself completely in my song with my scores and my headphones in my ears. The music blasting in my ears prevented me from hearing all the fuss is currently passing through the coffee lounge where I was headed. And as I also had my eyes on my scores, I was unable to avoid the projectiles that asshole boys threw blindly around the room.

Before I knew it, sent me a trash bag hit the ground with full force just before a fish landed right on my face making me gag me with the putrid stench.

'' Ah ... ah ... ah .. ahhhhhhhh! '' Me I cried on the verge of collapsing into hyperventilation as I shook the dead fish out of me finally questioning the boys.

The four idiots without brains is stop in achieving with wide eyes already preparing to merge only apologize, it seems that my cry was also arrested Gustavo as he was now standing above me on the verge of exploding.

'' WHAT YOU DID ME ? AND WHYJACKS IS ON THE FLOOR? '' Exploded producer lowering quickly to help me straighten up while the boys wriggled nervously in panic.

'' Well ... technically, it was nothing to you. '' James played on the words before shouting to the other three and run away as fast as possible.

I groaned in exasperation, shaking my fists before turning to Gustavo. '' It must stop or I'll go crazy! Or worse, hurt! ''

I raged outside the coffee lounge after recovering my now stained partition of waste. I tried to decipher the lyrics since it seemed that the stupid morons had completely ruining the lines of notes and raised my eyes in indignation. I just look Gustavo for a new partition.

I decided to go for a coffee to the floor below since they ransacked our coffee lounge and quickly ascended with a freshly brewed cup of sweet nectar that was the coffee before walking into the living room of the studio.

'' Hey, Gustavo, I need ... ''

I immediately frowned my eyebrows as the producer ran into the ballroom before I blindly chasing him instantly collecting warnings of boys. '' Jacks, jacks, jacks! No !''

Only it was too late. I was losing grip quickly on the ground as it seemed that these idiots had trapped the ground with fat leaving me quickly reach Gustavo through the wall. I let a painful scream as I felt my back hit the ground hard before seeing Kelly over us with wide eyes.

'' ... A little help ? '' I whispered before falling in a heap on the floor.

I padded slowly across the living room with my new partition looking nervously around me in distrust. After the last two events of the day, I preferred to stay on my guard. I already had a pain in my shoulders, my back and I preferred not to tempt fate with these four. I arrived really don't believe they did that. This brought their what in the end ?

I saw the toilet écrito girls since I had an urge and looked around me in a rush before making a run for the room. I quickly closed the door behind me before entering a stall to make my case. Only a typically male whistle was soon stop me in my process to close behind me.

I immediately wide my eyes in achieving before rushing to just pulled me to come face to face with Gustavo himself. '' YOU ? ''

The producer soon to achieve the same thing as me and suddenly before we knew we were trapped through a thick cloud of smoke to the pestilential odors.

'' Stink bomb ! ''

I rush on the door jostling Gustavo before land on the ground when coughing all of my lungs. It was horrible.

''WHERE ARE THEY !''

The trio of girls now wearing gas masks turned to me with an apologetic expression before pointing the finger at white sofa. '' Behind the sofa. ''

I sat up instantly as they came out of hiding in the false innocence before cringe at the intervention of Logan. '' Are we could discuss with you a poster of Big Time Rush ? ''

Gustavo immediately threw himself in their pursuit and I shook my head still coughing in my hand since the smell still fumigated in the living room before turning sharply toward the trio of girls.

The trio laughed nervously before Kat spoke up. '' So we made the duo ? ''

'' In your dreams ! '' I would lash before stomping my way after Gustavo.

I headed straight through the external output of Gustavo crossing my path before pausing at the top of the stairs just as James exclaimed in a cough. '' For sure now he will choose them and not us. ''

''And he would be right! '' Barked doing immediately jump boys as they turned around furiously as I went down the stairs to point fingers. '' No, but look at you! ''

'' You've forgotten our names! '' James defended furiously pointing at me just to be supported by nods boys.

I shook my head in disbelief before give them a shine. '' I was playing with you ! Kelly told me what happened with Gustavo. I was paying me just your heads ! ''

'' So ... you know how we called? '' Logan Questioned in uncertainty as he signed with each of them.

'' You seriously thought that I could forget what the name of my own twin ? '' Me I exclaimed in exasperation now before pinch me the bridge of my nose as the boys watched with expressions of idiots in achieving.

However, Kendall was soon turn to me defiantly. '' Yeah, well, why did you ever offered to do a duet with you, huh ? ''

'' Yeah! '' Nodded the three idiots making me look them in annoyance.

'' How I could know you wanted to do a song with me? '' I barked raising my arms to heaven before their launch a shine.

'' You did that to congratulate Kat's crew and besides, you said you wanted to work with them! '' Intervened Carlos, crossing his arms over his chest with a sullen face.

I shook my head about to pull my hair out before launching a new shine on the quartet. '' You know what ? It does not even matter. Because if Gustavo chooses girls instead of you, will be solely your fault. Unlike you, they have not gone stupidly their time trying to you trap. So if they stay it will be because they have worked for. ''

After that, I was back in the studio clearly more annoyed than before and I was immediately directed to Gustavo to inform him that I came to the Palm Woods to repeat my song. The farthest place boys would certainly be safer for me and I had to seriously take a break from that horrible day.

Tori had immediately asked me what had happened since I was supposed to stay in the studio all day and I ended up explaining their latest exploits in date. The blonde had grinned at each of my stories about pranks boys before asking me what she could do to ease the day. Honestly, at that time, I thought that nothing could bring my mood up. I just thought it was one of those days where I wanted more than anything to wring the neck of these four idiots finished.

However, that was before Tori decided to make cupcakes. God only knew how these cupcakes could get out of any bad mood. They were simply divine.

So I was in the process of simply relax, eat and laugh with Tori against our kitchen counter. I had obviously taken a shower in the meantime since the stench stink bombs seemed embedded in my clothes and I was now wearing wide trousers in black and white tile and a simple white tank top . I also put my glasses since I was surfing absently on my Mac while listening to Tori tell me her day.

'' ... And therefore, the cast of recruiter was like, oh, excuse me Miss Callum, I did not recognize you. No, but you believe that ? Me, not to be recognized. ''

I nodded my head quietly humming a response without much interest since I had not really paid attention to the conversation before releasing a groan as Tori suddenly closed my screen on my fingers.''Hey! ''

'' Are you even listening to me ? '' Grumbled the blonde with annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest with a withering brilliance.

I rolled my eyes open for her expression before straighten my screen and put me on the stool to give her my full attention. '' Okay, go ahead! I'm listening now. ''

'' Too late ! You had to listen to me before! '' Replied the blonde pulling her tongue childishly making me give her a luster non-impressed.

'' Oh, really mature. No really ! This is awesome! '' I was commenting sarcasm dripping from my every word before slightly frown my eyebrows as our door was suddenly opened to reveal just Katie.

The brunette paused before our positions significantly expand her eyes at the sight and smell of sweets lying between us. '' SMALL CAKES WITH VANILLA ! ''

I barely had time to get out of her way as she literally threw herself on pastries and I soon share a smile with Tori before following her gaze as she seemed to look at our new front door. On our doorstep was four teenagers inhaling the delicious air emerging from our apartment with sheepish smiles.

'' Hey, Jacks! ''

I rolled my eyes at their adorably annoying expressions before sighing dramatically. '' All right, you can enter. ''

Their reaction was immediate as they exclaimed in agitation before jostling to get as quickly as possible on the remaining pastry. I grabbed two cakes before them for myself before getting my pc and walked to our couch to settle it.I raised my screen resuming my page piaf'bavard where I could see the announcement of the new video clip of the boys together with Kat's crew making me smile.

'' Hey, sis, what are you doing? '' James called out with inflated cheeks of food making me look at him with amusement.

Carlos turned to his turn with the same grimace making me think of squirrels and I shook my head postponing my eyes on my screen as they hastened to surround myself on the couch. And I really meant surround. James had swallowed all his food down before taking me by surprise as he lifted me up like a vulgar further to sit on his legs crossed Indian style and rested his chin on my shoulder watching my screen as he took a another bite of his cake. For others, Kendall was now on my left side, leaning enough to be supported on one leg while Logan was like my right side. Carlos just contented chewing roughly in my ear since he sustained on James making me their rate each glance share between puzzlement and boredom.

'' You are aware that there are other free spaces on the sofa. '' I declared with a raised eyebrow challenging the attention of Tori and Katie who seemed to have missed the installation of the boys since they were deep in conversation.

Katie soon widened her eyes before letting a genuine smile on her lips and soon hastened to take my computer off my hands to sit on me and put the subject on her legs. James let out a soft grunt annoyed but other than that, he did not flinch a word.

'' Okay, it becomes excruciatingly funny. '' I was commenting feeling oppressed with all these body glued to mine. '' And uncomfortable. ''

Suddenly, a flash blinded me forcing me to raise my hand to cover my eyes and I immediately frowned my eyebrows to the agreement of laughter Tori and boys. '' Ow! This will do a hell of a photo folder. From the time I was waiting to take you by surprise, Jacks. ''

'' Like I said, no pictures can assert my picture of you and the frog. '' Me I exclaimed with a wicked laugh on my lips eliciting a gasp of Tori while boys hastened to me ask what was all about. '' Oh, it's nothing. Tori just wanted to prove to myself that frogs turning into prince existed. I ask me what we could have had in mind for even thinking that. ''

'' Hey, we had to watch the princess and the frog. '' Defended Tori just before rolling her eyes as the boys began to laugh openly of blonde. '' Whatever. You are just so ... argh! I hate you !''

I looked over my shoulder as Tori stormed her way into her room making me shake my head before turning to James against taking full advantage of the embrace of my idiot brother.

 **Hey, thank you again to those who still follow this story. I hope that the latest turn of events more and enjoy much of this chapter until the next :)**


	33. Scary mother day

_Tori - ''You turn her into one of the girls of Gossip Girls! ''_

I moved around my room humming as I was looking around in search of my famous red shirt and blue tiles. Currently, I just happened to be wearing skinny jeans, a black bra triangle and my white pair of Converse low. I probably tried this famous shirt for at least thirty minutes now and it seemed that I could find anywhere. I was a break up in frustration before taking my chin in my hand and thought about the last time I had seen her before my eyes widen in realization.

'' Tori! '' I trampled my way to my door before going to crack my head in screaming about the boring blonde. '' WHERE IS MY SHIRT RED AND BLUE PLAID? ''

'' MY ROOM! '' Cried the blonde back making me shake my fist in annoyance.

I clearly don't have time for that and even less envy. Plus, I could not go out like that I ground teeth in irritation before turning on my heel to retrieve a hoodie on the crowded floor of my room. I was going to put everything now. I shook my head by walking straight to my door before opening it on the fly and direct me to Tori's room. I made a stop at the center of the room by scanning her sneaks to man a room before squinting my eyes at the sight of a familiar shirt on the floor. I blew directing me straight to it before pulling in front of me. I checked the cleanliness and the front folds of shake my head turning around in my own room. I withdrew quickly the sweat from my head and replaced it with my shirt before turning my head to the agreement of our bell. No one was using it here. It was more for decoration than anything else.

'' Jaaaaaaaaaaaaacks! ''

The seeming frightened scream of Tori instantly made me widen my eyes in anxiety before I made a quick race in the living room. But I certainly did not expect to find the person who was now standing beside her.

'' Jacks! Sweet cheeks, look at you! '' Hailed suddenly my mother by dropping her suitcase to reach me quickly and gave me a hug an impersonal as usual before quickly scan my outfit. It was obvious she seemed to like what she saw and she was soon put into words. '' Finally, a real girl. You will be like perfect gift of mothers day. ''

I shrugged a confused eyebrow giving a slightly suspicious look on Tori seemed petrified for any reason before turning my attention to my mother. '' Mother's Day Gift ? Mom, I sent you a ... hm ... ''

I gave a look of distress on Tori since she was she who had bought it for me before swallowing the feeling of withering look from my mother.

'' No matter what you have sent me ! My gift is that you and your brother will return with me to become CEO and representative model of Brooke Diamond Cosmetics. ''

She threw herself on me again to hug me but I was simply unable to do anything. I just froze like an ice cube, unable to make the slightest movement. Even my face was stuck in that fake smile and I stood still frozen when my mother grabbed my hand to take me with her to announce the "good news" to James.

Oh, for the good news, I'm sure it would make him a great shock. I was already petrified myself. She could not bring us back in Minnesota. I loved my life here, everything seemed to work out, I found my friends, my family and above all, I did not have to play someone I'm not here. A model ? Seriously!

Finally, after a long downward elevator where my mother was literally carrying me, she took me with her in the apartment 2J where boys and Jennifer currently jumping on a giant inflatable castle.

'' JAMES! '' Called out my mother strongly arousing all heads turn to us and I could see the expression of shocked my brother sit on his handsome face despite my catatonic state.

The bouncy castle seemed to deflate himself as James hastened to join us with a surprised smile before giving me a strange look. '' but Mom what are you doing here ? And why Jacks seem frozen?''

'' I came for my gift of Mother's Day. '' Announced cheerfully my mother before pulling me against my will with her arousing puzzled looks from the remains of the boys. '' Jacqueline is already overwhelmed with happiness about it. ''

'' But I sent you your gift there three days. These are slippers that massage your feet as you walk. '' Explained my brother proud of himself, however, I could not help but strengthen my frozen smile to the exclamation of our mother.

'' WRONG! '' Objected our mother with a smile of happiness. She loved just torturing us like a witch. '' My gift is that you ... and Jacqueline come home with me to become the newest CEO of Brooke's Diamond cosmectic and representative model. ''

I could feel my legs grow cotton to the simple fact of hearing again and before I knew it, I fell heavily back with my expression still frozen while our mother a kiss on the cheek before James watch between me and him.

'' Watching them ! Joy has stood still like statues them ! ''

'' Wait, they go with you? '' I heard the voice of Kendall soon followed by Logan and Carlos.

'' In Minnesota ? ''

I sat up with always this fixed term on site before quickly falling back to the ground the next reporting our mother. '' Tonight ! I'll fix this business and I would take care of that of Jacqueline later. ''

Tori burst through the door of 2J still bang in shock before her eyes widen at the sight of twins before her. Boys and Jennifer were currently in the process while unfreeze James like Jacks was on the ground pretending equally frozen.

'' But what's going on with them ? '' Exclaimed the blonde ran the side of her roommate before the abruptly try to shake to wake her. '' Why they don't move! Wait, are you aware of what their mother wants to do ? ''

''In your opinion ? '' Replied dryly Logan kneeling in turn to Jacks sides to try to have better luck with her. In vain.

Finally, boys and Tori had decided to transport James and Jacks, who looked more like signs currently in Rocque Records. Tori and Kendall were responsible for transporting Jacks while Logan and Carlos had worn James with a little more difficult. They had crossed Katie on their passages in the lobby and the brunette had given their a strange look before returning to her own occupations.

However, now they were standing in the recording room behind Gustavo and Kelly as James and Jacks were in the studio still frozen in place. Their smiles were becoming seriously scary for Tori and all she wanted was the thaw them for answers to her questions. Because it was out of the question that Jacks off again in Minnesota screwed. Although Suir, she wanted the singer took her there to make her discover her hometown one day but for the history of a week or hell, a weekend but not indefinitely. And Jacks mannequin ? Seriously! She could hardly bear to look skirts, makeup and camera flash.

''Okay, do something. They start to scare me and I can't bear that a small amount of frightening behavior Double J ! '' Exclaimed Tori leaning on Gustavo in a desperate act.

'' Hey, Double J, it sounds good! '' Commented Carlos with a silly grin soon joined by the other two nodded.

Tori immediately furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief before knocking closest to him on the arm, that is to say, Kendall. '' Concentrate idiot! ''

'' Hey! '' Tori immediately pledged her jaw severely pointing blond now holding the biceps in pain before he gulped in intimidation. '' And you say that Jacks is frightening. ''

'' It is for this kind of emergency that I kept good contact with the metalhead ... '' Gustavo turned, pointing the cage which was currently a big blonde dressed in leather .''... Lita Forck ''

I stood frozen with James watching the huge amps before us with a bad feeling and it seemed that it was soon to be proved as a shrill sound reverberated around us before we fly several meters back and on the stack pouf they had also planned for. I went immediately to my frozen sitting up quickly with James and looked at him with wide eyes in realization.

'' I-I ... P-P-P-P-THEM P-P-P-NOT ... BE A ... P-P-P-P-CEO!'' Stuttered James turned to me while I screaming.'' J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-I DO ... PP-P-P-P-CAN NOT-BE-BE-BE ... AN M-M-M-M-M-QUIN! ''

'' Jacks! Tell me you're okay ? '' Cried Tori by joining us with the boys, Gustavo and Kelly.

These last two stationed themselves in front of us before Gustavo began to cry again. '' Very well. WHAT'S WRONG ?''

'' Our mother ... my mother ... she's ... ''

'' But what do they have ? '' We interrupted dryly Gustavo impatient.

Logan was eager to stop putting a hand on our shoulders before replying to us. '' Their mother wants to bring them home to James one day resume her cosmetics company while she wants Jacks became the image of her company.''

'' Their mother has a cosmetics company? '' Kelly exclaimed in astonishment.

Kendall suddenly pulled out a magazine with an advertising program from our mother. '' They say she is estée Lauder of the Midwest. ''

'' She's really powerful! '' Said Carlos pointing the image of our mother in fear. '' Really beautiful. And downright terrifying. ''

I nodded my head simultaneously with the boys soon joined by Tori. '' She said I had to dye my hair in black because my hair hurt her eyes this morning. ''

'' And James is part of Big Time Rush while Jacks her own solo career expanding over two entire continents ! '' Recalled Gustavo already telling me that I would not like following his speech. '' So, you return to the Palm Woods and you tell her ... no. ''

I recoiled instantly with others in the horror and bit on my fist with a grin sparking confused and strange looks of Tori and Kelly.

'' No? '' I repeated in sharing a wide look with James before he turned to the trio.

'' We don't say no to our mother. ''

'' It's clear, we refuse her anything. ''

I thought about all the times my mother had to show us her imperturbable power. There was certainly a time when James had brought the blonde Cathleen for his autumn ball. Yeah, say that she said no and James had instantly abandon the poor girl. There was also the fact that she hated the real name of Logan, and Hortense had finally called Logan. There were also the many times she had forced me to serve as a tester for the new cosmetics. Suffice to say that I probably had a great knowledge in allergies and skin rashes. Not to mention the time we wanted to go snowboarding just for our mother to deny that we say to take dance classes instead.

'' She was right to my name. '' Intervened Logan making me look at him, shaking my head.

'' I like Hortense. ''

Tori did a double-take at this before looking at Logan with a mocking smile on her lips. '' Wait, you really call Hortense ? I will never see you the same way. ''

'' Okay, your chance is that I'm not a wimp. As you five. '' Assured Gustavo making me look at him with a crooked smile knowing that he would soon change his mind. '' So I'm going to tell her that it is not a question that I loose Jacks again because of her or even James leaves Los Angeles or Big time Rush. ''

I wide my eyes with Kelly, Logan and Tori for error of Gustavo before hasten to follow after the producer simply to pause in the suspicious call of boys. '' Wait, how does lose Jacks a new times because of her ? ''

Even Gustavo seemed to have paused in achieving this time and the producer turned to me quickly, swallowing as he met my panicked look.

I was quick about-face with a tight smile looking a lie only Kelly was soon put an arm around my shoulder in support. '' Maybe it's time to tell their truth, Jacks. ''

''The truth ? What truth? '' Exclaimed Kendall with a deep frown worsened eyebrows and I soon to see the other three quickly joined him.

'' Jacks, what are they talking about! '' James asked with a raised eyebrow suspiciously.

I gave a look at Tori, Kelly and Gustavo before turning my attention to the four boys feeling oppressed before watching Tori with wide eyes as she took a step forward in the impatience and irritation.

'' Well, since you're not going to say anything so I'll do it. '' Snapped the blonde giving me a sharp look over her shoulder before turning to the boys. '' Jacks did not want to go to Australia. She never wanted you leave first. Only, Griffin told her she had to leave. ''

'' So Jacks decided to give up. She did not want to be dictated around so she told him she stopped everything. Music, recording and she was just back in Minnesota. '' Kelly said, giving me a look of encouragement.

I tried the best I could to avoid the gaze of the boys before watching Gustavo with wide eyes at hearing he sigh tired. '' Only, your mother had to add some close in contracts of James and Jacks. If any of them decide to leave then they should leave together. ''

'' It meant breaking the band and cancel any chances. '' I was finishing up, raising my eyes to the floor realize the shocked expressions of boys.

A heavy silence between us as the information seemed to flow into the minds of boys before Logan was the first to regain his emotions. He instantly supported my eyes already knowing the reason for my departure before joining me to hug me in a hug as soon attracting interest boys.

'' Wait, why do not seem shocked or even angry ? '' Exclaimed my brother pointing Logan with the finger.

'' I forced Jacks to tell me during our chat. '' Explained Logan holding his ground for a time only my eyes were focused on the three boys in front of me.

I could easily see the cogs working in the spirit of Kendall and the blond seemed to regain his senses. '' You're doing this to us ? Why ?''

''Why ? Seriously! You're not supposed to be one of the most down-to-earth of the group ? '' Replied Tori immediately taking my defense even though I knew it was just the Kendall reaction medium.

I put my hand quickly on the shoulder of the blonde and shook my head in warning. '' Tori, no. ''

'' Well, that being said, we still have to SAY NO TO YOUR MOTHER. '' Said Gustavo in a usual call letting me watch the boys one last time before quickly follow after the producer.

After that, the trip to the Palm Woods had been relatively quiet and tense. The three other members of BTR seemed deeply rooted in their thoughts. However, we do not delayed to remember why we were here with the agreement of the sudden Jennifer scream behind the door of the apartment 2J.

''Oh no ! She get my mother! '' Exclaimed Kendall in horror as James and Carlos clung to my arm in fear.

'' It's damn, Jacks and I will go home! ''

Gustavo hastened to stand in front of us with boredom. '' Your mom will you take anywhere. Because I'm the boss and I have your contracts to remind her of the rules. Contracts she has signed.''

'' Contracts which she added brothels hidden! '' I reminded in a resentful hiss.

''Well no ! View that you asked Griffin to name Kelly as your new career signatory, we also have to redo the contract of James. '' Replied Gustavo confidently before turning toward the door leaving us watching my mother across the room as Gustavo showed her our contracts. '' MISS DIAMOND! I think we need to discusS both. And now !''

Gustavo slammed the door leaving us lean back and I soon resume my habit to stimulate ip and down as we waited for the final answer.

I could easily feel most eyes following me closely in anticipation of my next explosion just seemed that no of them were ready to stop. Well apart Kendall. '' And what is this history contract signatory? ''

I briefly eyeing the blond from the corner of the eye before continuing my eyes impressed stimulation leaving in my wake. '' I discussed my closed back in America with Griffin. I had means of pressure so I took advantage. If he really wanted me to go back to America so he had to carry all my stuff of Newcastle and my Jeep here. And Kelly was the only signatory of my contract. ... Not our mother. ''

'' She also added me! '' Tori said with a bright smile immediately receiving an icy burst of Kendall and the biggest surprise of everyone, James.

'' And he did not come to mind in discussing with us ? '' Replied Kendall slightly raising his voice in frustration. '' We could have ... I don't know. We would find a way. ''

'' There was no other way, Kendal l! '' I casting a glow on the blond clearly agitated by my nerves. '' It was either the group or when I left! I chose as my state of consciousness. End of discusion. ''

'' Oh, so it's like that? You make your own decisions without consulting us now? ''

I was visibly annoyed break by the return of blond that by now my concerns and I could see Kelly, James, Carlos and Logan back knowingly. They know us well enough to know that an argument had started and there was no chance to back out now.

'' I am my own person, Kendall! We are perhapsa group but when it comes to choosing where I have to put my brother first, I do what is needed to do! Right ! '' I barked in a hushed whisper and plunged my stubborn look in green-yellow orbs burning of Kendall since I was at his height before looking at James over the shoulder of blond as I could see him speechless. '' You would have done the same for Katie. ''

It seemed to roll back blond as somewhat diminished his eyes burning in understanding just seemed he was not ready to end this argument. '' Still, you should have let us know. This does not concern only James but all of us! You should have at least tell us the truth of your departure would have saved us hate you ... ''

I could easily see that he no longer spoke for the group at this stage and I backed now totally weakened.

However, Tori was soon to come between us obviously ignoring the warning glances of the other four. '' Okay, anyway this is the past. Should not we instead focus on the real problem at hand carry here. ''

Just like that, the door of 2J was suddenly opened simply to reveal Gustavo or rather what was he left. His blue jacket without sleeves was now full of holes and our contract manufacturer were now in the mouth while his glasses stood awkwardly on his nose indicating that it was finally over.

'' I was happy to know you ... James, Jacks. ''

I winced with others as Gustavo literally fell to the floor in fainting.

'' Well, well, I'll pack my bags. '' I raising my hand in defeat before simply turn to pause with wide eyes in fright to the agreement of the sudden call from my mother.

I was about-face with a look of horror as the group turned to me before swallowing a step back as my mother left the apartment 2J with the famous imperturbable smile frozen on her lips. '' Oh Jacqueline, I'll go with you. Now that you're a real girl, we can see this wardrobe. ''

I gave her a panicked look about to crack before calling for help in whispers with my hands outstretched as she grabbed my shirt before shooting me with her against my will. '' Not that ! Pity! James! James! I'm about to break down !''

Okay, I was going to start screaming in three ... two ...

'' You will wear this and this and this ... oh, these heels are perfect! '' She shoved me a pile of clothes in my chest sending me literally fall against my bed since I already had their hands full and I decided to stay under this pile of clothes for eternity. With a little luck, she could forget me. No ?

It was so damn my phone will not suddenly began to ring to reveal my secret.

''Well ? You will not answer? This ring is really annoying Jacqueline! '' Said my mother in impatient making me immediately jump in a jump with my phone already out of the pocket of my jeans.

I frowned my eyebrows at the sight of James text saying he had a plan and I had to take my mother to the recording studio. Finally, after a little more discussion and amount of lies probably worth for all of my life, I managed to convince my mother to come to the studio. However, she had imposed her condition and now I was walking in the worst clothes possible. That is to say, a miniskirt extra slinky black tube with a slightly shorter white T-shirt on the front and an infamous pair of high-heeled platform on the front and open toe. And as one that was not enough, she also had me wear a black jacket waisted dress, a pair of pendant earrings diamond classic and chic and my makeup and my hair. My beautiful curls rebels were now recovered in a high bun work while my lips were painted in red.  
Seriously, I was convinced they were as red as the corridor of studio now.

'' I'm so proud of you, Jacqueline. '' Said my mother at my side as I was guiding through the famous hall. '' You were always so pretty and now, look at you ! Finally, you're everything I expected. ''

I forced a smile on my lips because despite everything, she remained my mother. And I loved her deeply anyway.

'' Thank you, Mommy. '' Me contented I meet before entering the studio A with my mother before rolling my eyes open as I could see the whole group to turn to us before to remain completely frozen in my view transformed .

This seemed to put a huge smile on my mother's face as she put her arm on my arm in pride. '' I know. She is not cut breath ? ''

'' Oh fuck! But what do you do to her ? '' Exclaimed in disbelief Tori making me give her a stern look.

My mother immediately turned to me, crossing her arms over her chest forcing me to look at my entire height since I was now greater than her already and I was preparing for what was to come. '' I not like that girl. I want you to stop immediately talk to her. ''

'' But ... ''

'' Jacqueline! '' Me curtly interrupted my mother making me immediately give a look at the boys in distress.

James let out a nervous laugh immediately before walking towards us and guide our mother in the recording room soon followed by Kelly and Gustavo.

I shook my head in passing Tori without giving her a look before turning my stern eyes on the boys talking in a whisper. '' It had better work. ''

I stood in pain behind my mother since I could see the boys look at me again with looks shocked in the other room and crossed my arms over my chest with profound boredom. Well, a music began leaving me even more confused about all their stupid plans before starting to feel my cheeks burn.

 _Mom, here's a song that's just for you_  
 _A card That says thanks for All That you do_  
 _You know you're so special in So Many Ways_  
 _And Now That you're here we'd just like to say ..._

 _Thank you for all of the love you give me_  
 _It stays inside and forever lives with me_  
 _And thank you, mom for the little things you do That_

 _You wipe my nose and bleach all of my white clothes_  
 _Thank you for all of the hugs and kisses_  
 _You're better than a fairy at Granting wishes_  
 _Like just making soup and oatmeal cookies too APPEAR_

 _You have the power to make us take a shower_  
 _So do not forget your mom on her special day_  
 _Pick her up Some flowers, put your toys away_  
 _And make her a card or knit her a scarf_  
 _She wipes tears of our_  
 _And cleans up our barf_

 _Thank you for all of the love you give me_  
 _It stays inside and forever lives with me_  
 _And thanks again for the little things you do That_

 _You sew our buttons and toast English muffins us_  
 _You know just what to make saggy nightmares to go away_  
 _A personal physician Who picks up our prescriptions_  
 _And you love us When We're wrong._  
 _That's why we sing the "We Love You, Mom" song_

My cheeks were so painful at this stage that I wept hot tears as my mother. I knew I would have struggled to prevent sticking me her of species potion on the face. I hurried to follow after my mother unable to hold back my tears since

I felt my cheeks crack and heat all at the same time and I quickly stood before my brother as my mother gave him a long kiss on the cheek. '' This is the greatest gift you and your sister have I ever done. I've finally a girl and you, you sing me this beautiful song. ''

'' So we can stay ? '' James asked, hoping as I began to sob loudly taking my face now stood still like statues.

''NO !''

It seemed worse to the categorical answer from my mother and Kelly gave me a strange look before turning to my mother in disbelief. '' But you cry. ''

'' Oh, I put cream revitalic earlier in the day. If this burn is that it works. '' Explained my mother, fanning her face before turning to me, pinching my face making me cry even more in pain. '' You also feel, darling ? ''

''YES ! IT BURNS! '' I would lash taking my face painful harvesting looks repulsed of boys in compassion.

''I know ! I'm so proud of you. '' Recognized my mother making me look at her with wide eyes of disbelief before she turned to James tapping his chest. '' Go get your things our flight is 5 pm o'clock. I will finish preparing that of your sister. ''

'' I'm going to help her. '' I declared in defeat before attempting to ignore the done that I felt more naked than anything else in this outfit.

I don't believe she had really managed to do it. Finally, James and I will really return to Minnesota. All my efforts and sacrifice was for nothing in the end and now I had to wear this horrible outfit fucked.  
She literally forced me to hold changed to theft. THE FLIGHT ! I now wore a dress dusting all my curves as a kind of second skin sleeveless white, black and beige. The middle part was white while the sides were composed of unstructured bands of black and beige patterns. I also wore stiletto heels beige and black with a platform on the front to go with the outfit and a beige jacket waisted dress, a handbag and a pair of glasses beige colors.

This time I had left my hair loose behind me except that I had smoothed with a center parting and did my makeup as my mother had me show. I hated it ! But I knew this would be my life from now and there was nothing I could do. We did not say no to Brooke Diamond. I pulled the handle of my suitcase before rolling back in my living room giving nostalgic glances around me before walking towards the door. Tori had stayed with the boys since my mother did not like having her around and I even hated this.

I took the elevator quickly, ignoring the frozen looks I was getting in my way before finally making my way into the hallway to the apartment 2J. I stopped in front of the wooden door before turning the handle immediately focusing all the attention on me at my entrance. Boys, Tori, Mama. Knight and James stood literally frozen in shock as I entered the opposite of my mother who immediately brought her hands to her face in the pure pride. '' Oh my baby! ''

I was grateful to wear sunglasses at the moment because I raised probably the most sullen look that I had never worn. My mother called me probably more than affectionate names in this day that throughout my entire life.

'' Jacqueline, just next to your brother ! It is imperative that I see how you are beautiful together! '' Said my mother, clapping her hands in excitement and I forced myself to join James appeared to be dressed now in a style rich spoiled child. Mother straightened our jackets before turning to the other five who always seemed focused on me. '' Are not they beautiful ? ''

'' Well, it's not ... a little ... too? '' Questioned Jennifer grinning at me. '' I mean ... you don't really recognize Jacks here. ''

'' Jacqueline! '' Immediately corrected my mother making me wince for the millionth time that day to the agreement of my full name.

'' She hates her name ! And even the damn clothes ! You turn her into one of the girls of Gossip Girls! '' Intervened Tori making me look along with James with wide eyes as a warning. '' Dammit, tell her Jacks! ''

My mother immediately turned toward me with her arms crossed on her chest causing me to swallow in nervousness. '' Is it true ? ''

'' I ... er ... Long live cosmetic Diamond! '' I would lash giving a clenched smile collecting sighs of five in defeats as our mother turned around with a triumphant smile before telling us to follow her.

James and me postions on each side of our mother with head down before following her down the hall. We remained completely silent as we walked through the lobby before pausing outside the view of our limousine leave and the boys and Tori jumping of joy. I shared a look with James excited at the opportunity to have gained time before quickly compose my expression like the boys and the blonde turned to us just to freeze at the sight of our mother.

'' We tried to stop them but they have bitten your limo. '' Explained quickly Kendall walked with the other three to us.

'' People don't lack of nerve. '' Said Carlos in a complete act really making me smile to their efforts.

Logan grimaced in disappointment falsely raising his arms. '' You could miss your flight. ''

'' Oh, shucks! '' Exclaimed James in a deep voice arousing the boys point in false annoyance while Tori turned to me.

'' It looks like Minnesota will have to wait. ''

'' I am pleased that Los Angeles has not changed you. And you also have new sidekick. But I have not changed ! And you know I always what I want. '' Barked my mother back before suddenly out her phone from her bag making me wince simultaneously with my brother. '' Sarah, find three tickets to Minnesota for tomorrow morning at the first hour. And ordered ten suits for James, twenty arched dresses for Jacks, a dozen ties, and finally of shoes, a pair of size 45 suede moccasins and a dozen bag chic! ''

I lost completely this time and froze again along with my brother the moment I heard scores and dresses. This was to be a fucking nightmare. A fucking incredibly real nightmares. The shrill sound amplifiers threw me back against the ottoman studio with my brother and I quickly shook my head in awareness and winced again at the sight of my clothes. Yep, this was not a dream.

'' Jacks? Jacks, do you okay ? '' Asked Tori holding out her hand to get up.

I sat up quickly as the boys helped James to his feet before readjusting this dress too tight for me. I shuddered with pure disgust before closing my eyes at hearing nothing but silence just to realize that the whole group looked at me in frozen states.

'' What else? '' I barked in exasperation forcing the group to shake their heads out of their trance.

''Nothing ! It's just ... you wear a dress! '' Exclaimed Tori pointing at me from head to foot.

'' You're doing very chic! '' Kelly commented with an appreciative glance forcing me to send her a withering brilliance. '' And still you! Yeah, definitely you! ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose in outrage before watching my brother in the explosion. '' It's damn early. This is the most powerful mother of the universe. ''

'' Good and your father ? '' Asked Kelly rolling her eyes and heads of boys including that of James all turned to me knowingly. '' He can't convince her ? ''

I engaged my jaw, crossing my arms over my chest to contain my anger. '' He's dead ! Heart attack !''

Kelly gave me a flat look while others shared a look before James explained the situation. '' They talk more since the divorce. Especially since he married a girl of fifteen under her ! ''0

'' I UNDERSTAND HER THEN! '' Kelly exploded in a feminist support collecting bursts of boys and Gustavo before giving me a sympathetic look. '' Your answer was better. ''

'' It means that nobody has ever had the last word with her ? Never? '' Retorted in disbelief Gustavo and I bent once to share a serious look with James knowingly.

We stared a moment longer before turning simultaneously towards Gustavo speaking in unison in a twin connection. '' We remember a time she end up the bow. But our father and us, no one has the right to speak. She would kill us. ''

'' But what was it ? You must tell us ! '' Exploded Kendall in turn in frustration before I lacked falling as Carlos lunged at James and me to squeeze us into his arms.

'' We don't want to lose you ! ''

I shared another look with my brother again before murmuring in unison. '' We promised to take this secret to the grave. ''

'' But we must save the party ! '' Exclaimed Carlos and Logan withdrawing out of us before to keep me in need. '' And we can't let her take you away again! ''

James looked back at me in distress and I rolled my eyes before I turn to Gustavo and Kelly. '' That was one of our birthdays. Our mother had planned sushi platters and a quartet but other mothers wanted donuts, a clown, a pony and a bouncy castle. ''

'' Oh, I remember this party! She was mega great! '' Said Carlos still excited at the memory.

'' The mother of Carlos, Kendall and Logan came home. I still remember the shout. '' Said James in an intense look. '' Our father was hidden behind the TV. We never saw mom as furious. But your mother has nothing dropped. ''

'' But of course it makes sense! '' Kendall announced suddenly putting his hand on the shoulder of James with the famous air conspirator. '' We can't beat your mother alone. She can only be beaten by an alliance of mother ! ''

Gustavo immediately turned to Kelly, slamming his fingers. '' Kelly. Use my miles loyalties and brought their mothers for tomorrow morning. I feel it will be a celebration of mothers we NEVER FORGET! ''

Kelly had done exactly what Gustavo had asked her and now we were running through the corridor leading to the apartment 2J hoping to finally get out of that damn nightmares. Seriously, I really took advantage of my famous too vans right now and I never wear heels or those damn piece of fabric giving me the impression of being a sausage that exposed to the world. We explosed simultaneously through the door talking in unison as usual and I was posting alongside James as he asked them what had happened.

'' You miss her a lot. That's what happens. '' We told the mother of Carlos immediately making me look down in remorse. Perhaps we were a little selfish on this one then.

'' She does not really want that James runs the company or Jacks become a brand representative model. '' Said Logan's mother making me shake my head. '' She just want them to her. ''

'' So? '' Exclaimed Gustavo impatient. '' What can we do ? ''

Jennifer tilted her head in thought before signing with two other moms of boys. '' Maybe the super mom can redo team and find a solution. ''

'' But first, I want a little kiss. '' Announced the mother of Carlos signed her cheek affectionately.

I crossed my arms over my chest with a softened air as Carlos hastened to give her kisses before rolling my eyes like Logan asked twice. The boy then! However, after the reunion, the reality was soon back at a gallop and before we knew it, James and me were standing alongside our mother on the start while others stood in front of us.

Jennifer was the one to take the initiative to approach my mother. '' Brooke ? Before you taking James and Jack-Jacqueline at the airport. Do you can hear us ? ''

Our mother gave me a look in uncertainty before putting her bag in listening as a sign Carlos hastened to approach with his laptop and his mother at his side. '' My mother has equipped the whole apartment with fiber optics and ... she put on your computers video conferencing software. ''

'' And I can install it on your phone so you can see as soon as you wants. '' Added the mother of Carlos as James hastened to retrieve his bag on the floor and moved to kitchen bar to show how it worked.

I leaned on women to watch James and Carlos greet us through the screen before giving a hopeful look on my mother before watching Logan and his mother. '' And my mum. The great real estate agent you find a local to open a sign in Los Angeles. ''

'' I assured you that it's a deal. '' Assured mother of Logan collecting a surprised look from my mother. '' And above all it gives you an excuse to see your children at least once a month. ''

The following were Kendall and Jennifer as they approached us arm in arm. '' And I've learned enough to be a mother of star to know that Gustavo will planning more concert of Big Time Rush in Minnesota. ''

'' So you will see James ... and we sing. '' Kendall concludes with a snap. '' More. ''

'' It's true that I enjoyed listening. '' Agreed my mother before launching a burst of Gustavo as he protested in his pride.

However, our mothers were quick to protest sparking resilience producer making me smile until the boys pushed James forward. My mother met him halfway with a smile on her lips. '' You don't want to go with me to run the company ? ''

There was a tense silence as my brother looked up to me to look at me before turning his attention to our mother. '' No. ''

'' My son has blossomed and I can see when I want. This is the best Mother's Day gift. '' Finally agreed our mother hugging James on excitement creating the joy of the group including me. However, the mood was soon back tight as my mother pulled away from my brother to suddenly turn to me. '' This prevents Jacqueline more inhabit in this apartment. So what do you say ? You also don't want to go with me? ''

'' Well, I have my own apartment now. '' I reminded with a knowing look. '' And I love my life here.''

'' I want us to do the shopping together every month, right ? '' Me warns my mother with a smile on her face in acceptance and I blew before openly tighten in the embrace surprisingly more than I could imagine, since she suddenly began to cry. '' Oh my little baby. ''

I frowned my eyebrows slightly before sending me slightly with a raised eyebrow in the interrogation. '' Revitalic cream ? ''

'' No. '' she sobbed into a slight laugh making me laugh with her as I hug her.

Finally, our mothers had up staying for the rest of the time and we all ended up on the huge inflatable castle that the boys had rented for Jennifer. However, much as I loved my mother, I did not help but sigh of relief when literally I had with James closed the door of her limousine.

'' Well, this is a story that ends well. '' Tori said with a sigh as she sat on the couch next to me before leaving a bad smile on her lips. '' Jacqueline. ''

I threw her a burst immediately before quickly hitting with the pillow I had already prepared in the knowledge. The blonde immediately let out a startled cry and I soon to follow her around the apartment in an attempt to hit. Tori was right. It was a story that ended well.


	34. Evoiding me

**Hey, so this is the longest chapter of all ! I hope that you will love because it spends a lot of things in this chapter. A long and great development for our favorite protagonist :) So stay with us to see the evolution.**

 **PS: I have a little passion with motocross and I could not help but put it in the story so I hope that further progress will match your expectations.**

 **Oh and if anyone is wondering what it's like Timothy, I imagined him as Shawn Mendes: p**

* * *

 _Logan - '' Is that ... is that felt good? ''_

Okay!

Oil level ?  
Check!

Air filter ?  
Check!

Shocks ?  
Check!

Candles?  
Check!

I sighed, rubbing my face with my hands full trying to grease my head at the same time before falling back on my stool. I watched my work with a sense of well done works before letting a smile on my face. I always had this feeling to the strong smell of gasoline and mechanical grease. It was just a feeling of full satisfaction and I could not be more relaxed by working on my bike. I had taken a subscription to Bitters overpaid for he let me store my bike in his personal garage below the Palm Woods and I really wanted to check everything before I get to the conquest of the land of California.  
A conquest that I had already started two months ago. Every spare moment was the opportunity to get out of the Palm Woods and go on the field.

I paid for a license in a field one hour from Los Angeles and I could now get to as I wanted each. I got up, grabbing a towel on the sets and my bag before giving one last look at my bike as I turned off the lights behind me. I went up quickly the stairs to the Palm Woods lobby and ignored most of the looks shared curiosity, disgust and surprise I was getting in my way. I had no doubt that I should definitely look like a sight at the moment. After all, my hands, my face, my arms and stained with grease in some strategic place.

Not to mention my clothes. I opted for a denim overalls holes along my legs I had left open fall on my hips with a crop-top red sleeveless carved his showing my belly. I even borrowed a bandana of James to go with my messy bun. I shook my head, opening the door of our apartment before dropping my bag beside the door and retrieved the towel I had stuck in the back pocket of my overalls to clean my hands as I walked into the kitchen .

I noticed quickly the sound on the TV and I looked up just to see the boys staring at me with absent gaze making me wrinkle my eyebrows at Tori, Camille and Katie.

'' What did they do this time ? '' I asked, opening the door of our refrigerator to take a can of Coke before turning me against it with an eyebrow raised expectantly.

'' Them ? Nothing ! You however. '' Tori replied with a suggestive smile as she brushed my outfit from head to toe making me amplify my frown.

'' Wait, is that it's one of my bandana ? '' James finally Emerges from his trance with a huge smile on his lips before turning to the boys with pride. '' I tell you that the bandana were cool. ''

I put my cans on the counter rolling my eyes before walking towards my room as I announced I was going to take a shower. I took a quick shower to get rid of all the dirt my last activity before changing me in a plain skinny jeans with my famous red shirt and blue tiles. I put on my gray woolen cap to finish my look before putting a pair of boots in brown lace before returning to the living room just to see that it was suddenly empty.

Typical ! They were like hurricanes.

I rolled my eyes at the sight of the television still on and walked me to the couch to retrieve the remote control just to pause at the sight of Kendall. I frowned my eyebrows slightly in distrust before looking around me in suspicion.

However, melodious laughter was not long to call me in making me refocus my attention on him as he now seemed to look at me with his famous dimpled smile. '' They came down to the pool. ''

'' Why are not you gone with them ? '' I asked in curiosity as I sat beside him on the couch.

'' I did not like it. '' Replied a blond tone "duh" withdrawing me a smile and I shook my head before grabbing a pillow to put it on his thighs before I more comfortable in a lying position. Kendall lowered his eyes to the beautiful brunette currently about him that seemed concentrated all her attention on the screen before letting a genuine smile on his lips. '' When was the last time we did this ? ''

A slight frown confused eyebrows moved on the face of Jacks as she tore her eyes away from the screen to watch him in the interrogation. '' Do what ? ''

'' It ! You know, just relax. Let them both. '' Replied Kendall in a sense of contentment before catching one of the strands of brown to play with.

He loved the feel of her hair with his fingers. They were soft and smooth and just seemed to drag like a caress his fingers.

'' According to my estimate, I would say that the last time will go back to the day I have you woke up at night and done you up to the roof. '' Reminded Jacks with a relaxed smile on her lips before flashing her beautiful hypnotic eyes and different color on Kendall. '' It's a good memory. ''

Kendall widens his smile feeling again is lightweight tug in the pit of his chest before surprise to lower his eyes on the lips soft of brunette. He quickly turned his attention to her entire face with a slight frown before getting lost in her captivating traits. It still surprised him how much she did not even need to try to be nice. Her face was devoid of any make and yet she was still sublime in his eyes.  
He concentrated more on his observation retaining every little tiny part of her beautiful round face. Her round little nose, high cheekbones and her pale pink lips that seemed no matter what ultimately attract new look.

Jacks seemed suddenly felt his gaze and Kendall swallowed as she looked him in her long brown lashes with intensity. Why suddenly the room became too hot for him ? His clothes felt too and he could feel his hands become increasingly moist as his heartbeat picked up a new speed.

Jacks soon to pucker her eyebrows at the sight of the tense look of blond and immediately raised her hand to touch his cheek worsening despite his emotions blond. '' All is well, Kendall ? You're not ill ? You seem a bit hot. ''

'' I ... er ... ''

Why his throat was suddenly dry? He needed to take a little space with brunette. Like now. He suddenly grabbed Jacks by the shoulders to straighten the surprise in the process before getting up, leaving at least two bond feet between them. The loss of the presence of Jacks felt like a kind of thrill for him and he could not help but strengthen his frown.

I carefully watched Kendall still surprised by his gesture before straighten up completely on our couch. I got up from my place in the concerns before walking in the direction of blond just to take a break as he stepped back abruptly.

'' Okay, what's happening ? '' I asked torn between worry and slight offense right now. '' Why you acting weird suddenly.''

Kendall seemed to deepen his frown as he looked at me. '' I don't act weird. ''

''Really ? Because suddenly get up and back every time I try to approach you seem pretty weird to me. '' I replied sarcastically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

'' Well, maybe I don't want you near me ? That does you're never came to mind ? '' Barked the blond suddenly making me take a step back as if he had punch me in the face.

Okay, that, that hurt more than I could admit. I could feel the pain seep through all my pores and my blood will soon be one round in my veins. I suddenly felt so angry. I really did not understand what was happening with him. What I have done to him ?

''Oh yes ? Well what are you still doing here ? '' Me I cried to surprise the blond turn my gaze almost broke. Kendall had never meant this to Jacks. In fact, it was far from the truth but he could not help feeling angry with himself to feel what he felt in the presence of Jacks. He's with Jo and Jacks was just his best friend.

'' I don't know! '' Replied Kendall in a scream as he quickly overwhelmed the gap between him and the brunette angry. He could feel the heat radiating from Jacks and he felt as attracted to this fire. '' I don't know what to do with you ! ''

'' It's my fault? '' I barked back soon feeling my chest rising in anger. '' What I make you this time ? ''

I could feel my skin tingle of electric shocks to the body burning sensation of Kendall and before I knew the blond and me threw on the other. I don't control anything, neither my hands around his neck and my lips against hers. It was just a feeling of explosions. Kendall shook ferociously his lips against mine as I scratched the top of his neck with my nails in need. I needed more.

Kendall felt like swimming in an ocean of burning lava. All he wanted was to get more, feel more of Jacks. Before he realized it, he tucked his hand into the brown locks of Jacks to approach her and deepen the kiss.

At that time, they had no control over their bodies or their minds. Their lips moved in harmony and as Kendall brushed his tongue over the lower lip of Jacks, the brunette was more than willing to let him entry. Jacks leaned over to give him better access by bringing her hand on the sides of his neck to keep a firm grip on him as they parted for the first time before continuing, wishing for more. Their tongues wasted with each other in a fighting disorder for dominance.  
However, just as the kiss had happened, they soon began to emerge from their trance by detaching suddenly shocked into a leap from what they were even doing. The two teenagers soon brought their fingers to test their lips swollen in shock trying hard to regain their breaths before looking at the same time in shock.

'' You kissed me ! ''

'' No, you kissed me!

'' But what's wrong with you? ''

''Me ? It's you !''

'Me ? Oh really ?''

''I have a girlfriend !''

'' I don't feel anything for you! ''

'' In this case, go away ! ''

'' No, you're go away! ''

The two teens kept talking together in panic until Jacks raised the obvious. '' It's my home here! ''

''Oh yeah ? Well, I ... '' Kendall said looking back even though his mind was still fogged by the heat of the moment. He let out a frustrated growl and abashed before exceeding the brunette quickly. '' In this case, it's Me who I'm going ! ''

'' All right ! '' Barked Jacks, turning to look at him to leave. She could feel all those muscles still under the effect of the kiss and she had to remember to explode again. '' GO AWAY! ''

'' Perfect ! '' Exclaimed Kendall back as he turned the handle before slamming the door in anger.

I watched the door close now still in shock at what had to happen and felt my heart beating in my chest sink as the apartment was soon back again in silence as if it had never happened . I fell in a heap on the sofa again bringing my fingers against my lips as if to prove to me that it was really coming. How it was it possible ? I certainly'd never felt so confused in my life.

Kendall did not leave the long hallway to the apartment of Jacks. Instead, he was simply leaning against the massive wooden door in a daze. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them when he realized he touched again slightly swollen and painful kiss lips. He had never shared a kiss like that, even with Jo. It felt so ... full of passion, anger and heat. He still remembered the feeling warm and soft lips against hers of Jacks. How she had to hold on his neck and scrape the bottom of his scalp in a demand for more. His teeth grazing her pink lips against his darkest and combat of domination with their tongues. He felt getting even hotter at the memory. The ding of the elevator was soon cut away his dirty mind. He again flashed his beautiful dark green orbs now clouded by desire and the heat of the moment and he soon swallow in achieving. He had just kissed Jacks. Jacks, who was not his girlfriend but her best friend of long standing. And worse, he liked it. More than any kiss he had traded in his life. He could not ... he could not handle it. He needed to get out of here and get a grip on his thoughts.

I was stuck in a trance from the beginning of the afternoon. The heated and passionate kiss anchored in my mind as a kind of constant reminder. Although I was trying to do, it seemed to keep coming back in my mind, disrupting a little more each time. How it had even happened ? We were in the process of arguing. Kendall told me he did not want that I approached him and ...  
Wait, was that why he wanted as I stood at a distance ? But it did not make sense, he was with Jo and things were clear between us. I assured him I felt nothing for him. So why that kiss seemed to prove the opposite ?

I had never been kissed like that. Alec was perhaps my only point of comparison but I could already tell that this kiss was by far the best kiss I ever exchanged. Alec. Why I felt the need to call and tell him what had happened ? Yeah, no, I doubted that this was a good idea. After all, he can be cool with my feelings but I doubt he wanted to hear that kind of thing. So to whom I could talk about it ? Why did I even talk. Maybe because I had never felt so lost and confused about my feelings when that time.

I brought immediately my legs against my chest before reconcile with my arms around them in total disarray feelings. I had not moved my bed for the rest of the afternoon. I had wanted me entertain ideas, but it turned out that I was too upset to do anything. I looked right at my lilac coverage with a deep frown for probably two hours now and I still could not put my thoughts into some rational.  
However, I could not stay like that. I needed to get me out of this fucking head. That was a mistake, a terrible, terrible mistake. Kendall had a girlfriend and he was my best friend. This was not supposed to happen. I released my legs in an abrupt gesture before getting up suddenly in a jump out of my bed I needed my empty mind and what better than a shower to wash my mind and my body tense.

I pulled my shirt quickly out of me soon followed by my jeans and my underwear before turning on the shower and just jump in cold water. My body shuddered once the icy splash but I forced myself to stay below to remove this heat seeming to have possession of every cell in my milky skin since that kiss. I leaned on the wall tiles and closed my eyes as the water will soon turn into a more pleasant heat. My hair were quick to stick against my skin and I took a deep breath as the memory of the feel of the tongue of Kendall exploring every corner of my mouth popped in my mind.

I sucked the drops of water falling gently down my face and my lower lip before opening my closed eyelids to lift my eyes to the jet. I flashed repeatedly lashes to feel warm drops attacking my brown and green orbs before regaining consciousness, smoothing my hair back. I grabbed from my shampoo with honey and poured a nut product in my palm before actively massaging my scalp. I quickly did the same with my body before finally out of the shower with the spirit a little clearer. I wrapped a towel around my hot body before holding me in front of my mirror like steam was flying around me. I swallowed in the apprehension of what I would see when I spend my hand on the condensed steam. Is what I would see Jacks ? Or that girl who had kissed his best friend who already had a girlfriend ?  
I did not know what bothered me the most. The fact that I had just exchanged a kiss with consenting Kendall. Or this was probably the best kiss I had or the fact that I like girls who don't care about the consequences as they had what they wanted. Although I was not even really want some of that kiss.

The truth was that I had never felt so confused, angry and lost in my life. I needed to find a way to expel any feelings out of me. I needed to say to enlighten my ideas. And I knew exactly what I needed to do for that. I changed myself quickly in a simple dark blue skinny jeans with a casual gray shirt before donning a red vest with a hood over the slight chill sensation along my arms.  
I attached my brown and blond curls slightly in a messy bun before walking to my bed to sit on. I leaned on my nightstand to open my drawer with my old song of notebook and a pen and crossed my legs in an Indian-style position before opening a new blank page.

Kendall felt miserable, shameful but above all confused now. He really did not know what to think of this. He had always been the brains of the group and was generally accustomed to thinking things through to comfort his friends or their words the right thing when they needed it but when that case, he had no idea what to do. Usually, he would seek advice from his mother or Katie but right now, he did not think that the brightest ideas. Not that his mother would find. No, Jennifer Knight was probably the last person who would judge him. Instead, she would try to find something good and comforting to say to him. Only at that moment, he was not sure he wanted to hear how he was a great son or what kind of good person he was. Because to be honest with himself, he did not feel a good person.  
There was thought later but he had cheated on Jo. He had kissed another girl and he felt miserable about it. In these few relationships that Kendall had, he had never dared cheated on one of his girlfriends.

But even more, he felt bad for doing that with Jacks. Not that she did not deserve or was not appealing. Hell, he had proved rather how she was attractive. And that, he thought back to that ! He took his face in his hands in frustration as he wondered now what he was going to do. Is what to tell Jo ? Does it wanted to prove something to himself and his feelings toward Jacks ? Is he …

'' Damn! '' Growled the blond under his breath before throw back against the couch as he felt himself becoming increasingly stressed by it all. He raised the eyes on the ceiling of their apartment and stood for a moment to contemplate it without really knowing why.

Logan was pretty excited for this documentary on transplants and was really looking forward to enjoy the lounge all to himself. So when he entered the room to see Kendall slumped on the sofa with his legs extended in front of him and a deep frown on his face, he could not help wrinkling his own turn. He walked calmly to his close friend before removing the stethoscope around his neck he had brought with him to set the mood of his documentary. Logan took a seat on the couch by amplifying his frown as Kendall barely seemed to notice him since he had his big green eyes on their ceiling. Logan had to literally give a slight nudge in his side to challenge him.

Kendall seemed immediately out of a trance he was in before start watching Logan with wide, nervous eyes. Logan stared at him a moment in the concern not really knowing if he was asked or not. Only, his curiosity was soon beating his reason.

'' Hey, it's okay, buddy ? ''

Kendall's heart seemed to sink further into his chest with the weight of guilt to the question of Logan and he could not help further lower his expression already miserable. The boy in the crows hair noticed almost immediately even heavier mood of his friend. He really wondered what had put him in such a state. Yet he was much earlier. He had not wanted to go to the pool with them but Logan had assumed that it was because he wanted to enjoy some time with Jacks.

Jacks!

This was bound to have something with their friend brunette impulsive. It was obvious that Kendall and she had the same little anger problem although that Jacks was certainly larger. Logan also knew that if things could work well between her and Kendall, they could also easily escalate. Especially since the brunette had this change of heart last year. Logan had never really talked with Kendall since he was with Jo and this seemed moved enough but he had to admit he was curious to know the thoughts of his best friend about it.

As much as this might present some major inconvenience to James for many reason, Logan had never been against the idea of seeing his two closest friends to gather. They always had one of the shock duo in their groups and that would actually rather natural for Logan. However, the question was obviously irrelevant at the moment.

That was why Logan was quite hesitant to ask his next question. '' Is something happened with Jacks ? ''

'' Huh? Jacks? '' Exclaimed Kendall immediately in panic almost instantly sparking suspiciously Logan. '' Why even talk of Jacks ? ''

If the little genius was not sure that the state of his best friend had to do with their friend now he was sure.

'' You and she are like fire and ice. You assemble most of the time but you always end up exploding. '' Logan analyzed a smart tone collecting a confused and nervous look of blond. '' When you set this only result in two things. Either you are the people most happy or so, the most miserable. ''

Kendall plunged again his troubled eyes on the floor at the realistic and analytical explanation but still true to his friend before letting out a deep sigh. He needed to talk with someone and Logan was probably the most likely to understand the situation.

''I failed. A great moment. '' Kendall confessed feeling more ashamed to put it into words.

'' What did you say this time? '' Logan accused knew that his friend was rather impulsive and sometimes insensitive when it came to their battles with the brunette. Kendall was silent a moment and

Logan crossed his arms over his chest with more gravity. '' Kendall, what did you do ? ''

'' I ... '' Words are cornered in the throat of the blond and he had to clear his throat to even manage to explain things to his friend .''... everything was fine and then ... I looked Jacks. I mean, really look. She was so beautiful ... just beautiful and when I realized what I thought. I just panicked. I got up in the pushing and start yelling at her. Jacks obviously I shout back and then before we could understand ... ''

Logan looked Kendall expectantly awaiting the dedication of his clash with Jacks but it seemed that the blond simply remained frozen in a word loss. Now Kendall was not the kind of guy to get lost in his words and Logan knew very well. So it was definitely something great for he was too upset and confused.

'' So you've beaten. This is not new. '' Recognized Logan knowingly collecting a small grin of blond before he went on with curiosity. '' But what happened after that ? ''

'' Remember that I was taken by my anger and now, okay !'' Kendall remembered with a distressed look as though he was expecting to be lectured at any time .''... I ... a moment we shout to the other and then a second later, we jumped lips of each other. ''

Logan was silent a moment, blinking his sparkling brown eyes in shock. He certainly did not expect this. He needed a moment to catch his surprise before he looked back at his friend about to explode. '' You kissed Jacks? ''

'' I ... well no ... YES! '' Shouted Kendall suddenly leaping to his feet before passing his hands through his blond hair in frustration. '' I guess we can say that it came from us. I did not want, though. I ... I love Jo and it was a mistake and ... argh! ''

Logan carefully looked at his friend along stimulated broad visibly in an inner struggle of guilt before biting the inside of his cheek in hesitation. '' Is that ... is that felt good? ''

Kendall stopped immediately after stimulation to the question of Logan can already feel his members are reheated to the brief thought of the kiss before postpone his eyes lost on Logan. '' That was ... I ... probably the best kiss I ever had. '' Kendall fell back on the couch with a sad sigh before looking straight ahead. '' But I love Jo. And Jacks is my best friend. ''

'' In this case, it was just a mistake. You don't have to worry. '' Logan said suddenly wanting to offend his friend to try to get a real honest reaction.

He did not want to rush him but it was obvious that he was confused about all his feelings and Logan knew better than anyone to know that it was a question rather difficult to treat. He was not sure himself about all these relationships history. He and Camille were not at their best against which to compare but he knew Jacks and Kendall were made to meet at the end. Maybe not now or maybe later, but he knew it was almost bound to happen. He and Camille had spoken once. He remembered that it was after one of their many videoconferences with Jacks. They had made Kendall in conversation and the singer had openly said to them that she did not feel anything for their blond friend. When she left the conversation, Camille turned to him with a sigh and a worried look. The actress had said at that time how she thought that even if Jo was an amazing girl, she was not the one for Kendall. Obviously, Logan was not really in the best position ofr have that kind of girl talk but he remembered that he could not help sharing the thought of the actress.

'' I know ! '' Barked again Kendall seeming increasingly troubled as they advanced into the conversation. He gave an almost pleading look for his friend. '' So why do I care about so much ?''

'' Because you feel ... guilty? '' Concludes the boy hair crows in uncertainty before giving a squeeze on aule thick of his friend. '' You don't have to feel guilty. You have said yourself. It was a mistake. You were just caught in the moment. ''

Kendall furrowed his eyebrows once the almost casual attitude of his friend before giving him a wary look. '' Are you trying all reverse psychology trick on me ? ''

Logan was laughing one moment at a proper assumption of his friend before taking a more serious expression.

'' What I'm trying to say is that you love Jo. '' Kendall seemed to smile slightly corner thinking that his friend gave him absolutely right about that before quickly knit his brows as Logan continued. '' But maybe that along the way you also have feelings for Jacks but your long friendship and your condition disturbed of things. ''

Kendall looked at Logan with platitude finding no solace in his statements before lifting his arms toward him in exasperation. '' And in short, what does it mean ? Make sentance that giving me answers, not more questions, Logan. ''

'' Well, you ! What would you like me to tell you ? '' Questioned Logan in thought provoking an uncertain look of Kendall.

'' I ... I don't know. '' Kendall sighed by passing his hands through his hair in a confused state. '' Since Jacks wrote me this letter I ... I can not help but feel confused . First she told me she loves me and she returned a year later, said she does not feel anything and finally weaving her way again in my life. I knew it would be to risk. ''

Logan nodded knowingly knowing that it would weigh a certain weight on the shoulders of his friend before giving him another squeeze on his shoulder. '' Why ? Because she give you confused about your feelings for Jo or just those you have for her ? ''

'' No, I like Jo and I know it. '' Kendall Objected confidently sparking a look of Logan terminated.

He was not yet ready and the little genius knew that it would still take a while before he accepted his feelings.

'' In this case, you should go see Jo and enjoy your time with her instead of worrying about you. '' Logan replied with an encouraging smile just sparking another frown of blond.

'' But do I have to tell her ? For the kiss ? ''

'' It does not count, right ? '' Retorted Logan knowing full well the real reason why his friend seemed too disturbed by it all. He was hiding perhaps the truth but the thing is, he probably could not deny the merits of himself that kiss had to count for him.

'' What about Jacks? It has not really left on good terms after that! '' Explained Kendall getting even more overwhelmed by the weight of his words. '' She seemed as shocked as I was. ''

'' Well, knowing our friend, I would say she will either avoid you or do so as if nothing had happened. '' Concludes Logan is already making a mental note of to visit the brunette. '' It's Jacks. She tends to run away or ignore the facts when it becomes more complicated or involves emotions.''

'' So she prevents me or ignore me then! '' Concludes Kendall pinching the bridge of his nose. '' Great! It's absolutely perfect. ''

Logan gave a look covering the white sand before grinning slightly. '' Maybe it would be good for a while. After all, things could be pretty awkward. ''

* * *

Finally, after avoiding Kendall for two consecutive weeks, I had finished my song and had almost forgotten this unfortunate incident ... and say. I had made my mind clear on this, it was just a confusing error. Kendall and I were in a fight after all and we did not really know where we were. It was that simple. Especially since he seemed to have easily resumed his way with Jo. Despite avoided assets around the hotel, sometimes I see them around and I had to admit I was relieved that things were going well for them. It was like that that I could see that my feelings had disappeared completely and irrevocably to the blond.

Better yet, Jo was eventually Kendall with this hockey game so that meant I did not have to worry about that either. The only real major problem was Logan. It seems that Kendall had told him about our problem and he came to see me to talk about. I was confused and disjointed at first but I ended up supporting my speech. Nothing had changed for me. The fact that it was the best kiss I had simply resulted in the fact that Kendall was a good kisser.

Anyway, things were easier for me when I did not know which I intend to continue this momentum. I tapped my pencil absently against the surface of our living room table as I tried to finish this equation. I had always been among the top students in my grade from kindergarten but I had to admit that right now I dried. The fact that I did not really mind doing my homework also had a lot to do.  
However, the weather was outside, it left little place for activities. I rolled my eyes again on the large windows overlooking the outside and sighed heavily at the sight of the rain still running.

In fact, I had a good business in mind but I did not want to be alone this time and Tori was definitely not an option. From the moment she woke up to see the rain outside, the blonde was instantly darkens her mood. She did not even bother to dress today and I had to admit that seeing the blonde pants tracksuits is always a strange picture for me.

Finally after several hours of sighs and complaints to our television screen with more than one hundred channels but not the only one corresponding to her expectations, the blonde had risen from our couch, told me how she was relieved to having already done her homework before finally warned me that she would make a good well-deserved nap. I had been content to roll my eyes most of the time before putting my head in my equations.

Equations that I was seriously starting to not be able to see in painting. I decided to leave the last two equations unanswered since it probably does not hurt my GPA perfect before picking up my stuff. I returned to my room, being careful not to make more noise than necessary and put my books on my desk before walking up to my dresser. I took a jacket with gray rain hood to go with my plain gray skinny jeans and my shirt before putting on a gray pair of vans. I recovered my white neck scarf and pulled it around my neck before walking to my bed to get my old hockey sports bag.

I walked to my desk to take my phone, the keys to the Jeep and the apartment before going out again in the living room. I left a note on the counter to Tori before making my way to the elevator after being locked behind me. I went out into the hall just to roll my eyes at the sight of Bitters taking a new nap at his desk before heading straight to the basement. I left my keyring to get the unique pass that Bitters had told me before finally returning to the man's garage.

My Yamaha 250 cm3 blue stood in the middle of the room and I let a smile on my lips as I walked toward the sets where my outfits was. I took my new holding neatly folded to throw in my bag with my boots, my helmet, my gloves and my in-stone before pressing the button to activate the mechanism directly overlooking the parking lot of the Palm Woods.

The rain was still running left a smell in the air and I threw my hood quickly on my head before spinning in a race towards my Jeep. I climbed quickly inside to house and gave me a look behind the trailer already attach to measure my maneuver. I put the contact enjoying the warmth that brought the engine coming to life before turning the steering wheel to maneuver. I was careful to touch no cars in my way and stepped backwards to allow the opening of the trailer opposite the garage. Once I was properly placed, I cut the engine and got out before resuming my race. I hastened to open the doors of the trailer in a record time to avoid being too wet before returning to the garage.

I stood on the side of my bike with my hands on each handle before dropping me to remove the crutch. The weight of the bike immediately fell on my side and I was struggling a bit to keep it right before advancing toward the ramp leading to the inside of the trailer. I quickly maneuvered the vehicle inside since my hands were becoming wet and slippery from rain prior to strap the bike for the trip.

After that, I closed the doors of the trailer with a padlock before walking back into the garage by closing access to the outside. I threw the strap of my bag on my shoulder and turned off the light as I went up in the lobby to the elevator. I counted the floors in my head until it finally stopped me in the corridor leading to the apartment 2J. I soon find myself at the door of the boys and went inside without bothering to knock.

'' Hey! This is cheating !''

''Not even true !''

'' CARLOS! ''

Was that I could hear when I walked inside. I made my way to the living room just to see James and Carlos fight on the ground while Logan, Kendall, Camille, Jo and Katie were at the table in front of a society game. Okay, that explained everything.

'' Oh, Jacks! '' Exclaimed Carlos stopping moment his fight to my view and the attention seemed to immediately fall on me.

I soon to encounter a pair of green eyes in spite of myself and I swallowed a moment in nervousness before quickly divert my eyes as the voice of Jennifer called me. '' Hey, Jacks, what bring in you ? And why you're all soaked ? ''

'' Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry. '' Me I hastened to reassure her with a smile on my lips before turning to Katie with a wink. '' In fact, I came to see if I could steal Katie for afternoon ?''

'' YES! '' Exclaimed Katie in the most total relief collecting glances of others. The brunette shrugged before turning towards me with eyes looking forward. '' This is the fourth parts of Monopoly that again. ''

I winced knowingly before turning to Jennifer in hope. '' So do I ? ''

''Of course. Why do you even bother to ask me, Jacks? '' Jennifer chuckled making me shrug my shoulders in uncertainty before turning my attention to Katie.

'' Okay! Take rain boots, a coat, umbrella and ... ''

'' You're going out ? '' Me interrupted Jennifer stopping Katie in her run for her bedroom. The redhead did not seem to realize that I was counting out her daughter. '' What will you do with this kind of weather ? ''

'' Yeah, you're aware that it's pouring outside, Jacks. '' Intervened Logan with a confused eyebrows appearing to be shared by others.

'' You think I don't know, Yoshi? '' I tease by showing my soaked jacket before giving a look at Jennifer. '' I promised Katie that next time I'd go train I'd take her with me. ''

'' We're on the fieds ? '' Exclaimed Katie even more excited if it was even possible before turning back to her mother in an agitated ball. '' That is so much cooler than the plucking Monopoly. ''

I let a smile on my lips before raising an eyebrow at Jennifer as she looked at me in confusion. '' I'm not sure I understand. Field ?''

'' Yeah, What does that mean ?'' James said in signing the group around him since he seemed to have sat back in his chair with Carlos. '' What is this field of history. ''

Katie was soon again on her way to my side before rolling her eyes in impatience. '' She means the motocross course. ''

All the eyes of boys and girls seemed to turn in achieving while Jennifer turned immediately towards me in panic. '' Motocross ? Jacks, you can't do that. It's dangerous and it's raining outside. ''

'' Don't worry, Jennifer. Rain is better because it will soften the ground. I'd be just a little gross. '' I said turning to Katie with a teasing smile. '' Full of mud. As for security, there is always someone on the tour to make sure everything is taken care of. ''

'' C'mon, Mom ! Please ! '' Katie pleaded showing her famous eyes worthy of puss.

I turned to Jennifer posting a similar expression. '' Yes, Jennifer ! Please ?''

'' Fine! '' Katie immediately struck her fist with mine before running back to her room while Jennifer turned to me. '' You shall make careful, eh ? ''

'' Again, don't worry. I would be careful to Katie. '' I assured seriously immediately prompting a frown from the redhead.

'' I wanted to say to you, Jacks. '' Jennifer Objected anxious making me to give her a smile softened.'' I don't like the idea of seeing you on this kind of gear. ''

'' And that's why I love you, Mama . Knight! '' I declared, kissing on the cheek of the woman surprising all the people in the room including Jennifer before throwing a glance towards Katie's room.

However, Camille intervention called me. '' So you are going with the Jeep, right ? ''

''Yeah. Tori would kill me if I came back with the tires full end. It will not be very pretty to see. '' I replied with a slight chuckle. '' Why ? ''

Camille left a huge smile on her lips as she rose from her place before settling down to my sides with malice. '' It also means that you have three seats in the back, right ? ''

I gave her a knowing look understanding where she was going and openly rolled my eyes in amusement. '' Yes, Camille, you can come. ''

''Awesome ! I'm going to change ! We meet in the hall ! '' Cried the brunette already in a race to the door leaving Jo and boys call after her in disbelief leaving me attention with a sheepish look. ''Sorry.''

James and Carlos stood up in their laps surprising the three other remaining and I shrugged an eyebrow in their direction in the query.

'' How you gonna be disgusting ? '' Asked Carlos with a carefree smile and excited at the mere thought of dirt.

'' Probably into my nostrils. '' I replied in the corresponding excitedly Carlos.

The Latin jumped immediately on site by calling the front passenger seat to escape by going up the tobbagan to get changed leaving us watching in astonishment. I shook my head thinking I certainly should have foreseen this and raised me to share a look with Jennifer before a new throat clearing me called out.

I turned my head towards the source of noise just to show a flat air to the huge smile of my brother expectantly before sighing. '' Yes, James. Will prepare your business. ''

'' Hey man, we was in the middle game? '' Logan exclaimed in disbelief collecting a paltry next to my brother.

'' Dude, she will make the motocross ! I want to see that. '' James assured in excitement sparking a look of envy of Logan.

The little genius turned to me collecting incredulous bursts of Kendall and Jo and I raised my arms sheepishly. '' I have no more space. ''

'' Should be faster ! '' Katie Effected by returning to the salon now dressed head to toe to face the weather outside. '' So, James, Carlos and Camille come with us if I thought understand ?''

'' Right. '' I accepted with a snap before releasing a slight laugh at the sight of Carlos dressed down as if we were back in Minnesota. '' You're aware it's raining, Carlos ? It's not snowing.''

'' But you said it was going to be mud. '' Carlos retorted with a pout reminding me of a little child and I was content to smile.

'' It's fine. '' The I reassured before making my hands around my lips to press my annoying brother.

However, Logan was soon getting up making me lower my eyes on him. '' I can still follow you in drive. ''

'' Sold ! You take the boys with you. '' Agreed soon Katie more than willing to get rid of the boys making me laugh in fun. '' What? That way I can have the passenger seat. ''

'' What about us ? '' Said Jo suddenly making me look at her with wide eyes as Kendall apparently.

She could not be serious, right?

I left a little nervous chuckle before giving a nervous glance at Logan. '' I'm not sure that's really your scene ! I mean, I'm not even sure this will really please others. ''

I could easily feel Kendall's eyes on me with intensity but I was content to watch Jo in the hope that she would give. Only, the blonde was soon lower her eyes on Kendall expectantly.

'' You want to go? '' She asked, with a sweet smile giving me want to shoot myself in the foot.

Come here maybe was not such a good idea after all.

I lowered my eyes on Kendall immediately, meeting his green orbs already on me and swallowed in clumsiness. The goodbye after what had happened was not really my thing in the world prefer. In fact, I preferred to be light years from here, but Katie was his sister and I had promised to brunette. I just did not think he would be there too. Jo and more.

''You know what? Katie and I are going down the time that you decide the arrangements. '' I said suddenly showing how my desire to leave here was clear before turning to Jennifer with a smile. '' I'll send you a message from that we will. ''

'' You better, girl. '' Jennifer assured dropping me a soft kiss on the temple before watching me go with Katie.

From the moment Jacks left, Logan was eager to go into their shared bedroom to change into more suitable clothes for the day ahead only when Kendall went in turn, he could not help share a look with the blond.

'' You could stay here. '' Logan informed by wearing a pair of old basketball.

'' Jacks can't stop saying how much she misses it since she returned from Australia. '' Explained Kendall sat on his bed to don a pair of walking shoes. '' And she's one that I learned to drive this quad. ''

Logan straightened recover after a winter jacket before giving a look at his friend. '' And you miss her, do not. ''

The question was more an affirmation of Logan and Kendall soon to meet his eyes watching his friend with a little sheepish smile. '' And I miss her. ''

As expected, Camille was already waiting in the lobby when we were down and the actress had long fought with Katie to find out who would the passenger seat. However, this argument was in vain since it was Katie that she was fighting. The brunette was always what she wanted and this time it was the passenger seat.

'' So, finally, they all come ? '' Asked Camille now in the back seat as I watched the difficult entrance to the hotel through my windshield and my windshield wipers in action.

I saw the group off pretending to look for us and I sat up, turning the ignition key before making their headlights calls. One of them we signed the finger as I began to maneuver to be ready to commit myself on the road.

Since they were five, I thought the trip would consist only of Katie, Camille and me but it seemed that it was not counting on the involvement of Jo. I had not even had time to realize what was happening as the back door of my Jeep was suddenly opened leaving me looking over my shoulder just to see ... Jo and Kendall now sits alongside Camille.

'' This Jeep is cool. '' Exclaimed Jo with an excited smile and I literally had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

I thighten my grip on my steering wheel before looking outside my retro car just to see the boys out of their parking space. '' Okay, everybody is tied up ? ''

'' Yeah! ''

I pressed the clutch passing speed before pressing the accelerator and engage me on the road. This was going to be a long ride. I turned on the radio and almost instantly had let a genuine smile on my lips as the rain started to get up at half way.

The whole group in the car was in the process of talk, laugh and enjoy the ride while I stayed relatively quiet in the hope of avoiding a maximum contact with Jo. The blonde seemed very excited for this afternoon. Apparently she had never done anything like that in North Carolina and she was really excited. Without speaking, she kept saying how much she had not had the opportunity to see Kendall on a quad. In other words, the blond had become a real mill floor.

That said, this was before the ringing of my phone rang in the pocket of my jacket. I gave a look at the brunette next to me and signed my right pocket with my hand. '' Katie. ''

'' Got it ! '' Agreed Katie leaning to retrieve my phone before putting it on speaker. '' Who is calling ? ''

'' Yo, Speedy, what happened to your voice ? '' Hailed a familiar voice really making me smile for once.

I leaned on the steering wheel ignoring curious looks on my head to answer. '' That was my copilot Dakota ! ''

'' Did she's cute? '' Asked Brown immediately making me roll my eyes as Katie grimaced in disgust and I did not need to check out Kendall to know that he had his frown eyebrows on the phone.

'' She's eleven, dude! '' I mocked with a slight chuckle as I stopped at a red light.

'' Uch! Cold shower! '' commented Timothy in a mocking tone making me smile mischievously. '' I would have expected her but nine years I would have twenty-nine then ... ''

I went again the speed as the light turned green and shook my head. '' Sorry, buddy. So what do I owe this call ? ''

''You laugh ? You've seen the weather? '' Replied the brown with an almost incredulous tone before continuing with excitement. '' I hope you bring your ass on the field so I could make you bite the dust ? ''

'' You're on the field ? '' Exclaimed Me I visibly enthusiastic now. I checked the intersection before proceeding and continue with more enthusiasm. '' You ? Fights me ? Impossible !''

''Oh yeah ? So you will not be against a small bet to spice up the race? '' Challenged Timothy with a mischievous as I gave a look at my feedback to see Jo, Camille and Kendall listen carefully to my conversation.

'' What kind of bet ? '' Katie called out for me making me give her a slightly confused look side.

'' Is this the copilot ? I think I'm going to like you! ''

'' Always eleven years! '' Katie remembered feeling surprisingly confident. '' So what's the bet ? Because Jacks will blow you! ''

'' Katie! '' Me I exclaimed in unison with Kendall before giggling to the agreement of Timothy laughing.

'' Did you bring more public ? '' Asked Brown even more competitive now. '' How about a date?''

I giggled openly in the hilarity this time before refocus my attention on the road. '' Yeah, that's it ! Estimated up happy if I pays a beer. ''

'' SOLD! '' Timothy agreed as I could hear the sound of an engine in the background. '' You'll be sorry, Speedy! ''

'' I hope that you speak for you! '' I replied with a huge smile before shaking my head as he chuckled with me before hanging up. Katie rested my phone in the cup holder and the car suddenly seemed to fall into complete silence. Only the sound of the engine and in the background of radio music could be heard among us now. I could easily feel the curious looks of Katie on me and I had no doubt that the situation was probably similar to the rear.

However, the car did not remain silent for long as Katie was soon to turn to me. '' So ... who is this guy ? ''

'' Dakota? He's part of the club. '' I replied with a persistent smile on my lips.

Kendall seemed to move forward in his seat for the first time and spoke directly to me. '' This guy named Dakota ? ''

''Of course not ! That's his nickname. He calls me Speedy and I, Dakota. '' I replied rolling my eyes before quickly take the dirt road leading ultimately to the ground. '' His name is Timothy. ''

'' You meet boys always hitting on you in every place where you going ? '' Kendall said with a slight edge to his tone making me immediately pucker my eyebrows in trouble.

I engaged third annoyed keeping my eyes on my windshield and said sarcastically. '' Since I am male sports, as it usually happen. And he did not hit on me. Timothy's just a lot of flirting but harmless !''

Finally, I reached the field where I could see many cars, trucks and trailers already parked in the field around the circuit. I maneuvered through the bumps, piles of earth and mud shaking the entire Jeep before giggling to the agreement of the excited cry of Katie. I cut the engine quickly sharing a look with the boys outside as they parked in front sides of me to unbuckle my belt. I hastened to open my door down to being grateful to have changed shoes before leaving as I now floundering in a mud puddle. I passed the door of Camille like the other hastened to go out and flaunted a broad smile to the agreement gear executions.

'' This place is paradise! '' If exclaimed Carlos and James in unison and I shook my head in their direction.

'' Welcome home! '' I announced, looking at the circuit off before noticing a familiar green motorcycle ride in our direction. I could already hear the groans of disgust of girls make me giggle their faces once they were on my side. '' I tell you it would be muddy. ''

''I don't care ! This place looks great '' If hastened to reassure Katie.

'' We can already smell the mechanics ! '' Commented Logan sniffing the air with his hand making me roll my eyes.

Soon the kawazaki stopped right in front of us in a backfiring and I raised my eyes as the moron did on purpose to speed up on creating smoke.

'' Yo, show-off ! '' I hailed walking in his direction before lifting my hand to hit my fist with his. Timothy hastened to stop the engine by stabilizing his feet on the ground before backing by removing his helmet. '' So how is the track ? ''

His outfit once red and blue was now almost covered with mud and even tasks were lying here and there on his face.

''Atrocious! '' Replied Brown before noticing the group behind me. '' Whoa! You brought your whole family or what ? ''

I gave a smile on my shoulder toward the group prior to shrug my shoulders. '' It's a bit like that somehow. Timothy behold, my twin James, Carlos, Logan, Katie my co-pilot, Camille, Kendall and Jo. Timothy meet everyone. ''

'' Hi Timothy! '' Hailed the group as a kind of abstinence meeting of welcome and I giggled before sharing a knowing smile with the brown.

'' Already taken, I suppose ? '' Asked Brown, referring to Camille and Jo making me roll my eyes before I knocked lightly on the arm. '' Hey, I'm just trying to get to know your friends. ''

''In your dreams. So I'll show them around and then we made the race ? ''

'' Hell, we did it ! '' Replied Brown confidently beating again his fist with mine before turning his engine. '' I love my cool beer remembers you. ''

'' Yeah! The same! '' I called after him before being quickly joined by boys.

'' We should not worry about this guy, huh, Jacks? '' James asked in his usual tone overprotective.

I rolled my eyes before I turn to the group. '' Nah, I plan to present him to tori. Otherwise, come! I'll show you around. ''

'' Ow! Ow! How you'll present him to Tori? '' Exclaimed my brother rushing to join me with the other.

'' Yeah, you really plan to do that ? '' Asked Camille pretend surprise. '' Why? ''

I gave a strange look on the actress before speaking a simplistic tone. '' Because he's hot and Tori's hot ! They are packets of flirting with them alone and Tori made me promise to present a hot guy in America. ''

'' And then me ? I accounts for nothing! '' James protested, waving his fingers in front of his face making me roll my eyes.

I was about-face to look like I was walking backwards. '' Okay, so for those looking for the toilet, the small square stone on your left there. Then the circuit. I don't have to tell you that you can't go on if there are runners. I'll show you a spot where you can see everything after you are free to go wherever you want. Except you, Katie. I promised your mother that I would ensure on you so you have always one of the boys and about the boys, I don't need to tell you to look after her, of course.''

'' Hey but that's not fair ! '' Whined the little brunette making me give her a sharp look. '' Okay, I'll do what you ask me. ''

'' Good girl! '' I congratulated with my thumb up before giving her a mischievous smile to her expression sullen. '' I promise you a surprise later, okay ? You'll see you're going to love it. ''

Obviously the agreement of surprise word, Carlos and James immediately perk up with expressions of jealousy. '' Hey! Why she is entitled to a surprise and not us? ''

'' Because you have seventeen and she eleven ? ''

'' Touched !'' Taunted Logan coughing into his fist causing me to give him a wink before stopping on the spot while the boys wore pouting mines. '' Whoa! It is really great! At least 7 km. ''

I leaned my head still as impressed by the knowledge of Logan and pointed him with my finger. '' Almost! It is ten kilometers. ''

'' It to look dangerous! '' Commented Jo to take runners for tables behind us. '' You really do that, Jacks ? ''

'' Yep! Well, I'm going to change so I'll see you later! '' I hailed for them already in execution to my Jeep.

I could see the look in disbelief and questioning but I was content to continue my way to the trailer. Once I reached it, I hastened to open the doors before removing the metal ramp before taking a pulse, grabbing the door to climb inside. I knelt round after round for dessangler motorcycle before pulling back along the ramp being careful not to let myself be carried by the weight of the bike. Once she was outside, I caught the stand to support the motorcycle before climbing inside the trailer. I pulled my bag on the floor before open and shut a door to change me.

The group trooped were standing on the spot where Jacks had left them and watching with fascination the rolling pilots currently on the circuit.

'' Are any of you aware that Jacks is that ? '' Exclaimed Camille slightly worried for her friend as she could see some of the riders get dirty with others. '' Our Jacks ! ''

'' I beg you, Camille! '' James chuckled giving a quizzical look on the actress. '' My sister is perhaps motocross but she does not really do that. She's how I say ... a little player. ''

'' Really? '' Katie challenged in disbelief. '' Well, it shows that you have not heard her conversation with this guy! They made a bet and the Jacks will win. ''

'' A bet ? '' James said in one of his dramatic pauses before turning to Kendall. '' What bet ?''

Kendall shrugged with a grin before nodding his head soon supported by two other girls. '' Yeah, she does not lie. ''

Suddenly they all heard the loud sound of a motorcycle approaching and before he knew it, a brand new blue bike in front of them. '' Yo, losers! ''

'' Jacks? '' Exclaimed the group in unison in disbelief and brunette quickly nodded.

The boys all simply could not believe their eyes. She now wore an outfit made of several shades of pink, dark blue, neon yellow and cyen with helmet and matching gloves. She just seemed professional and sure of her like that. This made James thought about what he had said.

'' Katie! '' Called out Jacks leaving the little brown approach before she offering her a sign and a marker. '' Note my turns and my position for me ? ''

'' Got it! '' Nodded firmly the brunette taking Jacks hands objects before turning left to the agreement of a new engine.

'' Yo, Speedy! Nice outfit to get rolling! ''

'' We'll see about that! '' Chuckled brunette, pulling back her glasses Diadora before recovering on her motorcycle. '' No mercy ? ''

The group watched the two riders with apprehension as the sentence of Jacks seemed burden the atmosphere. It was as if they were actually entered a competition and realized how things were likely to get dirty in some moment like brown curtly nodded his head before putting the gas to reach the starting line.

Jacks looked at him before turning to the group already feeling the early adrenaline pumping through her veins. '' Wish me luck! ''

'' Wait, Jacks! '' Called out immediately Camille really worried this time and Jacks paused to stare at her. '' It's just for fun, huh ? ''

All eyes seemed focused on Jacks with concern and now the brunette shrugged nonchalantly as if it was nothing. '' If I fall, don't panic! And I still have the future doctor Logan if something happens to me. ''

With that, the brunette put the gas leaving the group look head straight to the starting line at a too high speed for their tastes.

'' Why do I feel like I'm going to be sick ? '' Asked Katie in person as though she swallowed by positioning ahead of the fence.

'' It's okay, little sister! Jacks knows what she did. '' Kendall assured even if he could also feel nervous inside.

In fact, all the excitement of the group was gone now they watched Jacks stand in front of the starting grid. She seemed in another world as she leaned forward, elbows lifted up along the engine noise seemed to become increasingly stronger by the minute. They retained all their breaths waiting for the start of the race before their eyes widen leaning all over the fence as the gates fell. Jacks raced at full speed in a cloud of smoke with another motorcyclist and the group immediately began to look for the blue motorcycle in figure 55 they knew belonged to Jacks.

'' THERE! '' Exclaimed Katie first to notice as she pointed to the brunette now taking a sharp turn to the back of the green motorcycle. '' GO JACKS! ''

James had greatly deceived. She was not a small amateur race. In fact, his sister were closely in green motorcycle and tried by all means to pass. They all began to shout at the top of their lungs to encourage brunette although she was too concentrated in her race to see them. Soon they approached the bump just before their full speeds spot and the group widened their eyes as they could see the motorcyclist play elbows to see who goes first.

Katie hastened to note the positon of Jacks on the sign before handing the highly before her as the brunette ran a deafening noise before them. They were all speechless as she jumped to the shelf above the ground before resuming her pursuit with another biker.

''It's not true ! He blocks her way! '' Grumbled Logan surprising the group by his new competitive spirit. '' What ? I can be a genius and also enjoy the mechanical sports. ''

The group laughter gave way before quickly see their eyes on the race. '' Where is she ? ''

''I can not see her !''

'' That's because she has her outfit covered in mud. '' Chuckled Camille is also surprisingly taking the game as she pointed brunette now covered with mud. '' In the corner, on the right! ''

'' She will pass! She will pass! '' Shouted James and Carlos in excitement. '' Look! She did it ! It happened before! ''

Jacks seemed to get ahead and the group could not stop until their throats burned every time she passed them. However, over the race progressed and rougher they seemed to become. They could see Jacks beat her shoulder several times that of his friend and so on. That was when Brunette committed her fourth round that group scream of joys quickly became horrified gasps.

She and the other biker quickly climbed the butts close to their spot when the green motorcycle suddenly passed before Jacks in a fish tail. Jacks was currently in her jump and could not do anything for a successful reception. In the moment, she let the bike sending it hit the ground in several barrel while the brunette stood for a moment in hover before violently land on the ground as a mere rag doll.  
She knocked once the ground, then again before slipping on some meters alongside her bike still running.

'' JACKS! '' Katie cried with her hands to her lips while the group simply stayed out of breath as they watched the lifeless body of Jacks on the ground.

It was only a second affair but seemed to hours for them before the brunette stood up by taking a deep breath before waver two, three stand. She removed her glasses in a gesture of exasperation collecting worried looks of the group before they were forced out of their trance as she suddenly threw her glasses in their direction. They all turned as her glasses fell heavily to the ground behind them in a flood of ricochets before their eyes widen again with the agreement of an acceleration. They had barely had time to realize that brunette just passed in front of them as if nothing had happened.

'' BUT WHAT SHE'S FULLY SICK! '' Exclaimed Camille the first to formulate a word since the fall of the brunette before pointing the ground now print her fall. '' She nearly killed herself ! ''

'' We know Camille ! It's okay ! She will be fine ! Look, she's fine. '' Tried Jo to comfort actress but she just seemed in shock.

'' She nearly killed herself. Her body has a ... '' The actress closed her eyes at the memory of her Jacks of the body hitting the floor again before retaining her breath as she passed again before them.

She seemed to have resumed her loss ahead of her friend and although Katie could still feel her chest about to explode, she hastened to note her position.

After that, the group was less euphoric than the first laps. They looked at each Jacks towers as if they expected she was another fall. The memory of the first fall of the brunette still very present in their minds at all. And those, even when she passed her friend nod.

Finally, the race seemed to be ending victory signing of brunette as she approached the group through the circuit covered in mud. She stopped in front of them, separated by the fence and they all seemed to simply look like statues. Jacks their gave a strange look before raising her shoulders, ignoring the pain relief before lowering her eyes on Katie. '' Hey, Kiddo, I promised you a surprise, right?''

This seemed to ease some Katie's mood as she actively nodded with a smile before raising an eyebrow as Jacks cut her engine to get off her bike before turning to James.

'' Hey, bro, you make me go Katie over the fence ? '' Asked the brunette leaving the group with puzzled expressions before she snapped her fingers in the face of her brother in impatience. '' James ! You do it or what ? ''

James gave a look at Katie sparking a shrug of the little brown indicating that she gave him access and he hastened to kneel before passing Katie over the fence. I watched Katie now on my side with a smile in spite of that I still had the fright of my fall in mind before getting back on my bike. At the time, I was too excited and high on adrenaline to perform, but now that I was down I was fully aware of my aching limbs. Particularly my back, my shoulder blades and shoulders.

Katie looked at me with a hint of worry and nervousness and apprehension, and I could see the small streaks on her face indicating that she had been crying. Okay, this was not the best idea to bring her here. I bent to lift my turn sparking a small shout of surprise of the brunette and ignored the trembling of pain and exhaustion in my arms as I put her before me on the bike.

'' Jacks, what are you doing ? '' Trembled the brunette clinging to the handlebars as for dear life.

I stabilized my bike right by pressing the clutch pedal before turning the gas by accelerating slightly. Katie let out a little cry to start the bike and I giggled slightly before giving a look at the group. '' See you in tow. ''

'' Wait, what ... ''

I interrupted the questions of the group and that of Katie as I accelerated again and started down the aisle off the pitch. I could see the white knuckles Katie relax a little over the ride and I tried to control my speed so as not to frighten her.

'' You okay? '' I called in the wind and engine noise.

'' I never want to see you fall again! '' Cried the brunette really worried and I approached her myself as we approached the running group.

'' Ready for a little speed ? '' I called Katie maliciously.

Katie gave me a shiny look of apprehension and light adrenaline to the idea and finally nodded her head. I prevent her to hold before switching speed and ran at full speed down the group as Katie let out a liberating cry of joy. We could hear the laughter of the group behind us and I soon to see my trailer where some green bike seemed already to have elected residence.

Timothy came down long ago and had removed his helmet as he drank from the bottle before we turn to the engine agreement.

'' Hey but it's copilot. '' Teased Dakota at the sight of the brunette simply Katie just ignored him making me look confused. I cut the engine hardly holding me steady before signing for Timothy to take Katie for me. '' Come on, come on! ''

'' Don't touch me! '' Katie knocked Tim's hands leaving me look him in surprise before giving a look at Katie.

'' Katie, I need you to come down to power down my turn and it hurts my arm. '' I explained slowly immediately collecting a worried glance over the shoulder of the little brown. '' I'm fine. I'm just tired. ''

She looked back at Timothy in hesitation before removing her hands from the handlebars leaving Tim the rest her on the ground before holding the handlebars for me. I spent a leg over the saddle over before holding the handlebars grimly to the weight of the bike as I recovered the stand on the floor before quickly lock in the rear rim.

I reached for the strap on my helmet and unbuckled as Dakota gave me a mocking smile. '' It was a sacred fall you took us there. ''

''SHE FELL BECAUSE OF YOU!'' Barked violently Katie pushing Tim making me watch her with wide eyes.

I hastened to hold back as Tim frowned before giving an annoyed look on Katie. I threw a warning look on Tim reminding her that she was a pre-teen and that was the first time she watched a race when suddenly I was tackled by a pair of arms.

'' Oh my god, Jacks ! I forbid you to go back on that bike. '' Exclaimed dramatically Camille making me wince and twist me in pain since she had attacked my back and brown almost immediately stepped back in panic. '' What -what you have ? You are hurt ? You're hurt ? Jacks! Answer me !''

I held my head already feeling a headache to hear her arguments before turning to the rest of the group with a smile. However, I did not even have a chance to say anything, as the group threw their turn on me leaving me totally confused and perplexed and very painful for me they grind my bones and my already aching muscles.

'' IEA! IEA! IEA! YOU ARE DRIVES ME GRIND ! '' Me I cried at the top of my lungs, forcing the group to retreat in panic.

I quickly resumed my breath before quickly stagger back to my trailer to remove my gloves.

'' Are you okay, Jacks ? '' Asked Carlos who once lost his usual good humor, giving way to concern.'' I've never seen a fall like that. ''

'' Do you need a doctor? '' Logan added immediately making me roll my eyes at once.

I turned to the group, unbuttoning my pants closed to let out my top long run. '' You're arrested pamper me ? I'm fine.''

'' You made a drop of several meters. This is not what I call good. '' If Jo joined pretend really concerned and I rolled my eyes again in trouble. I narrowed my lips giving an incredulous look on Timothy eliciting a laugh before the soft brown of my hand to ask him his bottle. Brown threw me the flight and I was catching before taking long sip while turning to the group.

''Relax ! This is not my first fall, and it certainly will not be the last. '' Sophisticated I stubbornly.

The group seemed to fall into a silence after that and I was nodding my head firmly before placing the bottle on the floor of my trailer as I grabbed the hem of my shirt leaving the fumes from my shoulders to the temperature difference .

'' Y-y-you ... you smoke! '' Exclaimed the group in shock and I giggled in amusement before watching Logan waiting for his expertise.

'' Thermal reaction ? ''

I pointed the finger genius in agreement before making my hands on my shoulders to test the pain before getting up for direct me to Tim. I knew he would probably ground to handle the sight of my bruises or injuries as possible.

'' So what it looks? '' I asked, crossing their eyes panicked group as they realized what I was doing. '' I don't think I dislocated my shoulder but my back is killing me. Admit it, it was a payback for your broken wrist. ''

Dakota giggled testing the painful areas making me wince every time before turning to face him immediately prompting gasps from the group. I stood in a simple crop-top now so my back was found enough for them to see the damage and I did not suspect that it probably would not facilitate their stubbornness.

'' Believe me if I would have done a quarter of what you made me the other day, you'd probably be on a stretcher at the moment. '' Dakota teased making me wince slightly in guilt.

'' Hey, I already said I was sorry. '' I reminded returning to sit on the floor of the trailer to remove my boots and mud nose in my nose.

'' EW! '' Groaned in disgust girls making me look at them with a smile on my lips.

After me tight, they all had a little mud on them leaving me to imagine what I must have looked like at the moment.

'' Hey, mud is an excellent product detoxifier. '' Announced James walking towards me to take the empty seat next to me left me shaking my head at his accomplice air. '' Plus, Jacks to the perfect air throughout . She is my sister after all. ''

Timothy chuckled challenging the attention of everyone before getting a beer glass bottle on the floor. '' I'll leave you with your family, Speedy. We pick up later ? ''

'' Sure! '' Accepted I handed my open arms waiting for his throw before grabbing the bottle accurately.

However, she was soon removed to the hands by none other than my brother. '' Ow! Ow! What do you think you're doing ? ''

'' Drink a beer. '' I replied with a confused look before trying to take it from him only he pulled me back. '' Hey, I've hard-earned. ''

'' James is right. '' Intervened Logan always the voice of wisdom. '' Plus, you drive, I will recall.''

I rolled my eyes on the little brown before giving a flat look on my brother as he popped before taking a sip for himself. '' I pray thee, drink there for me. ''

'' Thank you. '' Replied my brother stupidly sparking laughter in the group leaving me turn to them with a smile.

'' I guess you will not let me go to another race, is not it? ''

'' You can guess well! '' They said in unison.

* * *

 **So here is ! First, I'm really sorry if I put some time to publish but I took the way of school and I'm in my last year of BTS so I have to really work hard this year. Anyway, I'm not forgetting you provided and I try to update as often as I can. ;)**

 **So I would try to publish earlier next time but for now, I leave you with this great development.**

 **I welcome your thoughts and comments with impatience. ; D**

 **Xxo Love is weakness**


	35. The list that I such to follow

**Hey, Thanks to all who attended, encourage and comment on this story ! Your thoughts always make me happy.**

 **Anyway, I want to write a new chapter today :)**

 **So as always, the song of Jacks is: Rock Bottoms - Hailee Steinfield**

 **Enjoy the Show !**

* * *

 _Jack - '' One more step and I destroy you, too. ''_

'' Okay, so listen to this new song. '' Said Gustavo rubbing his hands expectantly while I merely raise my eyes from my duties since I was sitting in the swing seat with a pen in a hand and a book on my crossed legs.  
The producer turned to me in his seat before pressing the player to leave the instrumental beginning of my song soon followed by my recorded voice.

 _What are we fighting for ?  
Seems like we do it just for fun  
In this, this stupid war  
We play hard with our plastic guns_

 _Breathe deep, bottle it up_  
 _So deep up to it's all we got_  
 _Do not speak, just use your touch_  
 _Do not speak before we say too much_

 _You hate me now and I feel the Same Way_  
 _You love me now and I feel the Same Way_  
 _Scream and shout we_  
 _And make up the Sami day, same day_

 _Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom_  
 _And I Hope that we keep falling_  
 _We're on the side of Good bad karma_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_  
 _We're on the right side of rock bottom_  
 _And to you I just keep crawling_  
 _You're the best kind of bad something_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

 _You get under my skin_  
 _More than anyone's ever-been_  
 _Purpose When We lay in bed_  
 _You hold me harder till I forget_

 _You hate me now and I feel the Same Way_  
 _You love me now and I feel the Same Way_  
 _Scream and shout we_  
 _And make up the Sami day, same day_

 _Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom_  
 _And I Hope that we keep falling_  
 _We're on the side of Good bad karma_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_  
 _We're on the right side of rock bottom_  
 _And to you I just keep crawling_  
 _You're the best kind of bad something_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_  
 _Keep on coming back for more_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

 _What are we fighting for?_  
 _Seems like we do it just for fun_  
 _In this, this stupid war_  
 _We play hard with our plastic guns_

 _Oh, we're on the right side of rock bottom_  
 _And I Hope that we keep falling_  
 _We're on the side of Good bad karma_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_  
 _We're on the right side of rock bottom_  
 _And to you I just keep crawling_  
 _You're the best kind of bad something_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_  
 _Keep_ _on coming back for more_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_  
 _Keep on coming back for more_  
 _'Cause we keep on coming back for more_

When the song came to an end, Kelly was the only one to cut the record while Gustavo watching me carefully with a raised eyebrow. I frowned my slightly uncomfortable and confused eyebrows at his inscrutable look before throwing a questioning look on Kelly just roll my eyes as the brunette merely shrugged her shoulders in the direction of the producer.

'' Okay, why are you looking at me ? '' I asked finally in impatience and discomfort before amplify my frown. '' It's pretty scary to be honest. ''

'' This song is ... A HIT FUTURE! '' Exploded suddenly Gustavo startling me as he jumped to his feet, waving his hands in excitement making me look at Kelly in disbelief now.

The assistant merely give me a grin apologetically of strange behavior of her boss and I rolled my eyes again before closing down for my book.

'' Okay, so we will save it ? '' I asked in impatience immediately sparking suspicious glances of the duo before me.

Gustavo gave a suspicious look on Kelly before crossing his arms over his stomach bounces before leaning towards the brunette. '' Why she's all docile and calm ? It is not contagious at least ? ''

''I don't know. She was like that for the past month. '' Kelly replied with a slight frowned eyebrows in a whisper causing me to pinch the bridge of my nose with a sigh.

I putback my gaze bored on both before crossing my arms over my chest. '' You know I'm right in front of you, right ? ''

'' Yeah! '' Declared the two in unison with strange expressions before leaning on me simultaneously, instantly invading my personal space. '' Are you sick ? ''

'' NO! '' I replied in a frustrated growl shaking my fists before lifting my eyes. '' You know what? We recorded later. I'm leaving.''

I turned my heel in exasperation and frustration and pushed the door of the studio just to a sudden halt at the sight of four idiots before me. They all wore full dress with bow ties of different colors giving me want to vomit. If I hate one thing in high school event was the idea of a prom. However, this seemed different in boys and I could already imagine their next speech like Kelly and Gustavo suddenly paused beside me at the sight of boys before us.

'' Okay, I feel it's going to be interesting. '' Said Gustavo sarcastically making me look at him in disbelief.

I crossed my arms watching their silly smiles and openly rolled my eyes in boredom. '' Or very frustrating. ''

Logan was soon launch the instrumental version of our patriotic anthem as Kendall stepped forward. '' Across the country this month teenagers will participate in a real rite of passage. Better known under the name Prom. ''

Carlos and James suddenly out of nowhere flowers pockets before rushing on Kelly and Gustavo for their stick on their shoulders before returning to their seats in a perfect line. I had wanted to vomit and it was only the beginning.

Seriously, a prom ? I thought that live here and go to the Palm Woods school could save me from all this. It's just stupid and unnecessary.

'' Mr. Rocque, we offered you more than a year of our lives hoping to be successful together. '' Carlos announced a dramatic and irritating tone. ''When we beseech you to grant us this time whose magical dream all teenagers. One night will blend dance. '' The boys danced to accompany the words of the Latin before making kissing noises with their lips. '' Tender kisses and beef ribs. ''

'' Indeed, we implore you dear Gustavo offer us in gift our prom. '' James finish in a serious tone making me pinching the bridge of my nose in disbelief.

Gustavo immediately turned to us with arms crossed making me look at him expectantly before launching him a withering brilliance in his next words. '' Not bad speech. ''

'' Oh, I loved my prom. '' Kelly said with that shrill voice and excited.

I sniffed disdainfully collecting attention to myself before I turn to Kelly sarcastically. '' Why does not amaze me! ''

Kelly and Gustavo shared again warily before leaning over me in the Inquisition. '' Wait, why you don't swings from joy to their ideas ? ''

'' Oh because such a great idea ! Dresses, punch without alcohol, the famous picture and the big theme party. '' Picked I sarcastically before launching an icy sheen on both. '' And also the consequences of peak pregnancies in the teenage stupid and naive ! ''

The whole group began to shiver in my last statement making me look even more bored before giving a shine on Kelly to her new intervention. Had she not heard what I just said ? TEENAGE PREGNANCY PIC !

'' I'm just going to ignore the last minute because the boys have really earned their prom. '' Said the brunette, resuming her air excited before turning to threaten Gustavo with her paper knife. '' Oh, gosh I have a letter opener in my hands. ''

Gustavo stepped back immediately with wide eyes before giving a look at the boys as they literally began to beg. I looked even more indignant really not understanding their sudden desire for this girl stuff before throwing a burst on Gustavo as a warning.

However, the producer soon to do the opposite of what I wanted as he finally accepted the request of boys.

'' Right, I'm leaving! '' Exclaimed Me I raising my arms in the air in exasperation before quickly hitting the paper-cut of Kelly hands and pointed her with my finger. The brunette pulled back with wide eyes in fright. '' Don't come complaining when I tell you : I told you so! ''

I turned to the boys by narrowing my eyes on them before storming through the corridor of studio for the elevator. I parked in the parking of Palm Woods still exasperated by the idea of a damn ball before cutting the engine. I walked down the Jeep ruminating under my breath before leaving my phone in my back pocket. I needed to find occupations for today and probably tonight and probably for days after that. I could not hear more things about dresses, date, riders, theme party and that kind of thing. I hated the prom literally. Back in Minnesota, I had already written a list of what I would do on the prom and this had nothing to do with the ball.

However, like my foul mood was not enough, I had to deal with a teenager cheering crowd from the moment I set foot at the Palm Woods. I instantly did a halt at the sight of the group is looking at me with wide eyes full of hope before narrowing my eyes on the group.

'' Out of my way! '' I barked by creating a passage through the sea of girls.

I threw shots elbows, pushing and hitting all those not quite quickly got out of my way collecting cries and moans in my wake before finally stopping in front of the elevator. I turned my head in the direction of the crowd with a burst even worse before sighing heavily as the metal doors slid open. I took a step inside the metal cage before returning me to press the button leading to my floor. I storm in my hallway before entering burst into our apartment suddenly startling Tori in the process.

'' Whoa! Whoa! What did you put in such a mood ? '' Exclaimed immediately the blonde with wide eyes as I pulled my jean jacket before throwing it violently on our couch in frustration. '' And I know that this is your jacket mean ? ''

I headed straight for our fridge to grab a frozen jar of cream with vanilla and a tablespoon of our cutlery drawer and then discuss our counter stabbing my spoon into the pot with all my strength. I released all my frustration on my ice cream mixing, stabbing the ice before making a huge dollop of ice cream in my mouth. I chewed watching my pot with a sullen mine before lifting my eyes to Tori as she was now standing before me with a shocked expression.

'' Okaaaaaaaaaaaay! '' Hesitated blonde in uncertainty as she gave distrustful glances between the ice cream pot and deeply wrinkled my eyebrows. She tried to hang me the pot of my hands to get my attention but I quickly knocked her hand with a warning look. '' Hey! I just wanna know what's going on with you, no need to be nasty. ''

''I'm not mean. I'm pissed. '' I replied in a growl before filling my mouth with more bite and catch my rampage. '' Stupid boys! Idiots ... borderline ... ... brains-dead ... morons! ''

'' Yeah, I understand that. But why ? '' Questioned Tori with a raised eyebrow before looking at me strangely as I almost destroyed my entire ice at this stage. She shook her head before holding her hands to try again to stop me. '' Okay, I think this cream jar had enough. ''

I stopped suddenly in my rampage before pointing her furiously with my warning sign spoon. '' One more step and I destroy you, too. ''

'' JAAAAAACKS! ''

I threw up my ice cream pot at the same time a start Tori before cling to the blonde with eyes wide with terror as our door was suddenly smashed simply to reveal none other than Camille.

Tori immediately turned toward me and Camille before letting me by suddenly raising her arms up in disbelief. '' BUT WHAT DO YOU ALL WITH NOT KNOCKS! ''

'' Jacks! I need you! '' Exclaimed immediately Camille totally ignoring the explosion of Tori quickly as I crossed my arms over my chest knowing that probably would not like what was coming. '' Steve invited me to the prom and I need to find a dress. ''

'' You're going to a prom ? '' Repeated Tori in excitement immediately making me throw her a burst of silencing before walking behind the counter to clean the ice mess on the floor now. '' I remember mine. Ah, Shamn Mcclaan. He was my first. ''

I raised a hand in the direction of the blonde since she had just prove my argument rather sit up before throwing my pot on the counter. '' Perfect. Tori will help you Camille. Have fun.''

I ignored grabbing a piece of paper towel to clean the floor as the two girls seemed to share a confused and slightly curious look. A look of realization soon began to settle on the face of the blonde before she leaned over the counter to look at me. '' Wait, is that why you're upset ? Prom? ''

'' Can you stop saying that to do if it's only two minutes! '' I would lash clapping my hands flat on the smooth surface collecting bursts of two girls. I turned to Camille with a burst. '' Find someone else to accompany you, Camille. ''

I threw carelessly my spoon in the sink before walking to the couch to get my denim jacket before continuing my way to my room. I came quickly inside before moving my head in the crack to watch the two girls completely frozen in bewilderment. '' With that, GOOD DAY! ''

I slammed the door behind me before simply turn around and let go a deep, slow breath, looking around my room. What was I going to do now. Nothing matched my _"anti-prom / teenage orgies"_ list here.

I threw my jacket on the back of my chair before walking up to my dresser to open my last drawer. I was looking immediately for a small notebook that I had hidden under my clothes piles before flipping it quickly. '' Okay, so what I had expected. ''

 **Anti-prom list / teenage orgies:**

-Avoid James

\- Ice skating on Lake of the Shumakers

-Launch Caddy at the supermarket

-Ruin James capillary products with using our products mother

-Trap Lockers of girls of the team field hockey

-provide The popcorn to watch the boys fail in their attempts to get dates

-Have The house all to myself

I was closing curtly dismissing it in my drawer before straighten me with a sigh. I might as well use some sleeping pill now. In fact, sleep was not a bad idea. With any luck, I'll sleep all day until the next morning and this damn story would be a distant memory.

I gave a look at my bed weighing my options before eventually remove my black Spartan before settling on my bed I recovered my laptop on the floor before sitting down in Indian style as I turned the screen.

However, after my shine, I certainly don't expect to hear blows against my door soon followed by the timid voice of Camille and Tori. I immediately frowned my eyebrows keeping my eyes on my screen before saying her go away. But of course, this was wishful thinking with its two as my door was soon open revealing two girls so contrary to one another and yet so vow to make my life hell.

'' Happy to know that you are listening. '' I was commenting sarcastically before rolling my eyes as I was typing on my keyboard actively in exasperation. '' You know the way out. ''

'' Okay, we can know what's your problem with the p ... ''

I got immediately a finger at the girls and hastened to interrupt the blonde. '' Ah, ah, ah! Not a word.''

'' But it's the pro ... ''

'' Camille! '' The I interrupted again without ever taking my eyes off my screen.

There was a long silence between us only filled by the sound of my keys when suddenly the girls cried out together in the challenge. '' BAL PROMO! PROM ! PROM ! BALL ... ''

'' There, there, there, there, there, there, there! I can't hear you ! I'm deaf ! Deaf! '' Me I cried in my ears, hoping to completely drown childish cries of girls.

Only it was not counting on their persistence as they suddenly fell upon me to remove my hands from my ears while keeping screaming. I fought the best I could despite their numbers surpassing me before eventually falling backwards onto my back as they pushed me keeping shout the forbidden word.

'' Fine! Fine! '' Barked I clearly tired of it before shooting them as they burst out laughing in unison.'' Yeah, it's very funny! even hilarious. ''

Tori and Camille exchanged a knowing look, leaving their laughter die down before watching me closely.

'' Seriously, Jacks, what's the problem? '' Sighed Camille with a brown eyebrow raised in interrogation.

I was eyeing the two girls a moment in silence before lifting my eyes to my ceiling in defeat. '' I would not go to the ball. I hate that. I had this anti-prom list of planned from my thirteen years and now it is completely unnecessary. ''

'' Seriously? You don't want to go to the prom? '' Said Tori crossing her arms over her chest seeming genuinely surprised. '' It is a great rite of passage for everyone. And a pleasure. ''

'' Not for me. '' I snapped objected giving a brief look at the girls before rolling my eyes. '' And frankly, it amaze you that much ? I hate deeply all that stuff. ''

Tori was about to answer only, she was soon interrupted by the familiar calls. '' Jacks? Jacks? I need your help. Go Jacks! Where are you ?''

'' Tell him I'm dead. Or better yet. I left in Australia. ''

Camille gave me a burst of killing my cynicism while I recovered my computer now on the floor before checking every corner in anxiety.

'' Frankly, Jacks ? '' Questioned Camille in a tone of sermon making me shrug my shoulders in indifference. '' Besides, what happened yet between you two ? ''

I gave a warning look on the actress showing how it was a banned topic just always Tori seemed more likely to challenge me. One day I'd probably really hit that girl.

''In her room.''

'' Oh, hey, girls. '' Kendall Recognized at my door before quickly focus all his attention on me with that famous look of pleading. '' Jacks, I need you for something really, really important. ''

'' Ask someone else. Today Jacks is out of reach. '' I replied dryly keeping my eyes focused on my screen leaving the room fall in tense silence.

Kendall furrowed his thick eyebrows immediately on the brunette currently sitting on her bed without even deigning him a look before turning his attention to the two other girls in the room in question.

Tori and Camille appeared in the process of giving glances back and forth between him and Jacks before finally getting up in awkwardness. '' We still have to go so look for our dresses we will let you. ''

'' Yeah, I'll go with her. '' Added Tori walking after the actress before stopping to Kendall sides sparking a look of blond. '' I don't know what is the problem between you two or even her with this history of prom but task of correcting it. She's not fun when she's like that. ''

Kendall looked after the girls leaving the apartment before turning his bright green eyes, swallowing on Jacks. It would be the first time the other day that they met only every two that even if he had done a very good job of acting as if nothing had happened in the last two months, he could not help rethink some point in the event.

'' I'm really no in the mood Kendall if ... just leaving. Please. '' Sighed the brunette finally retiring him from his thoughts.

The blond eyebrows furrowed his once again before recovering to break into the room of brunette. In fact, now that he thought this was also the first time he was in her room. This of course, but still.  
All of the walls were painted in a neutral white except for the wall behind the bed which had a violet tint. She had furnished the room with simple and useful furniture but without much extravagance as you could find in most girls' rooms.

The only true feminine touch was her iron bed and canopy. Her lilac quilt mingled with dozens of pillows oriental motifs and Kendall could not help thinking how Jacks seemed small and fragile on the huge bed.

Among his observation, a wall called out or rather the content. Without really thinking he headed it in curiosity before allowing a smile to the multitude of pictures representing their groups of friends back in Minnesota. There were pictures of them going back to their younger years and throughout the ages until now. Although their physical seemed changed over the photos, Kendall could not help noticing a certain constant. No matter where they were, how they arose or were smiling, he and Jacks always eventually take one to the other as if they were simply one and the same party.

He lowered his eyes on a particular photo remembering that it was one Jacks had slipped in his letter of departure and he could not help the off the wall in the plot before turning to his friend always in the process of apparently ignore him.

'' How did you managed to take this picture? ''

Jacks up hardly eyes to look at immediately reducing the smile of blond and Kendall dropped his arms and sighed before venturing out on the bed of brunette with a deep frown. '' Listen, I know you you never wanted to go to the prom but ... ''

'' I don't want to talk with you. Or anyone for that matter. '' Snapped instantly brunette with a sharp tone. '' Actually, you're the last person I want to talk. ''

Well, it had the merit of being honest. Only Kendall simply could not let it. The view behind the wall had to remind him how things had used to be easy and without fuss for them. They were best friends since kindergarten, dammit. And maybe things were confused between them now but they had to work through this. They could not give up that easily.

'' Yeah, well, it's bad timing because I need my best friend. '' Replied the blond pulling her computer out of reach forcing her to watch him with a burst.

Jacks pledged her jaw, crossing her arms over her chest before raising an eyebrow with impartiality. '' Maybe we acted as if nothing had happened during the last two months, but things are not cool between us, Kendall. Anyway, not cool enough to pretend you're thinking that I would even help. ''

Kendall stared at the brunette to a word loss. He was tired of all ignore. Pretend everything was always perfect and clear them as they passed clearly something more than that.

''Very good. We kissed! '' Jacks up at once her large eyes on him as he froze himself wondering at himself for even having said high voice to words before swallowing in uncertainty and nervousness . '' and I'm sorry for acting like I'm just after. Things were pretty intense at the time and I guess it was just carried away by the moment. We did not want what happened because ... uh ... you don't feel anything for me. ''

'' Yeah, yeah, nothing. '' If hastened Jacks complete the wriggling awkwardly on her bed while avoiding his eyes before swallowing finally meeting his eyes with finality. '' And you're in love with Jo. ''

Kendall paused the words of Brunette in front of him before swallowing, nodding. '' Yeah, I ... I love her. ''

Another silence fell on both of them as they were desperately seeking a way out of this oppressive situation. Jacks soon find the solution in the photo Kendall still held in his right hand. She leaned over the bed to recover and let her finger drag on the two smiling faces. That night on the roof was like a short break during their last year of drama.

Finally, Jacks looked the picture simply to find Kendall attentively observing and she gasped at his beauty before slightly frowning eyebrows in an inner struggle.

'' So ... hm ... what was this service that you want to ask me ? '' Asked the brunette finally a surprising Kendall uncertainly by her change of character.

He was certainly more accustomed to argue with brown see the bend but he had to admit that things were definitely easier when they spoke with sincerity and with one another. He had never liked these false pretense and Brown had always been the most honest person with him. Now he was not really sure it was a good idea to come and ask for help to Jacks on this subject. After all, he could probably find an idea on his own. So why had he come first ?

The truth was that he probably did not need her help. He only wanted to set things to each other and to find some comfort in the thought that their friendship was intact again. During the last year, they did not stop playing rollercoaster and he just wanted to get a break from all those taken from incessant heads.

He grimaced in hesitation before letting an innocent smile on his dark red lips. '' Well ... I'll perhaps need you to help me find a plan that Jo could make her sneaking out and come to the prom ? ''

I nodded my head in silence feeling somewhat crush for some strange reason before finally giving a warning look on the blond. '' I'll help you. ''

'' Yes! '' Exclaimed Kendall immediately by pumping his fist in victory making me give him a flat look.

'' On one condition. '' The joyful expression of blond diminished somewhat in mistrust and I crossed my arms over my chest with a smug look. '' No matter what, I would not go to the prom. So I even forbid you to talk to me about it, is that clear ? ''

Kendall immediately narrowed his lips in indecision. '' But it's a rite of passage. ''

'' And also the factor of teenage pregnancies. '' I replied with a roll of my eyes before looking blond with platitude as he instantly brought his hands to his ears, groaning in disgust.

''Alright Alright ! Just never say that. '' Kendall pleaded with a face making me chuckle before going to bed to get my Spartan on the floor.

I quickly pulled on his last giving a mischievous look on the blond. '' Well, I would say no more. '' The blond sighed in relief and I decided that the opportunity was just too good. I sat up crossing my arms over my chest and gave him a wicked smile. '' Unless you told me three weeks you're going to be a dad. There, of course ... ''

'' Okay! Stop! Just stop it, okay! '' Panicked blond, rising in turn to stand in front of me before swinging awkwardly embarrassed at his heels. I shrugged an eyebrow as he nervously rubbed his neck. '' Jo and I ... we do is certainly not there. ''

'' This is what Rosie said. '' I called over my shoulder as I recovered my denim jacket to put on.

'' Rosie? '' Kendall repeated in confusion, leaving me to look him in disbelief.

'' Seriously? Love, Rosie. '' I replied in a tone of "duh" before raising my arms in the air, shaking my head. '' For once I could identify myself with a girl classic. ''

Kendall immediately gave a teasing smile on his lips before looking more closely at the brown in fun. '' Jacks Diamond, did you watch a romantic comedy? ''

'' If you say to anyone, I'd have to kill you. '' The I warned him taking a deep voice prompting a laugh of blond before continuing more seriously. '' Okay, for your plan. We will have a lift, a blonde and a smooking. ''

'' So Boudda bob, Tori and smooking. '' Concludes the blond making me shake my head before I took my phone back pocket of my jeans.

I sent a quick message to the blonde before giving a look at Kendall. '' She already had her prom so I guess she will have no regrets. Anyway, I told her to meet you in the lobby to 8. Everything is taken care of, you can go to Jo explain everything. ''

I gave a nod towards the blond before leaving my room soon followed by the latter. '' Whoa, wait ? That's all ?''

'' What do you mean that's all ? I remember that Tori will probably make me pay dear. '' I replied as I turned to give him a sarcastic look before raising an eyebrow in question at the sight of the blond frown. '' Okay, what-what is wrong ?''

''I dunno. I just thought ... that it would take more time. '' Hesitated blond joining me around the kitchen counter with his frown still in place.

I took two bottles of water from the refrigerator before giving a long look at the blond in uncertainty. '' Well, you can stay here and watch with me the dangers that a prom can bring? ''

'' You want me to watch this movie ... rosie something? '' Inquired once the blond in the achievement with an amused smile and I was content to shrug my shoulders playfully. '' Okay, I'm curious. ''

I was a break in my attempt to drink to watch in disbelief just to realize that he seemed deadly serious. '' You really want to do that ? ''

'' Well, I have nothing else to do and I'm looking forward to the famous movie that broke the perfect record of Jacks Diamond. '' Kendall teased bumping his shoulder with mine making me roll my eyes.

'' Hey, don't laugh. '' The I warned resting my bottle before signing him to sit on the couch while I was looking film in Tori's room.

The blonde was probably the largest collection of romantic comedy that I knew and I had no doubt that she had to have this film. Finally, Kendall stayed with me for the rest of the afternoon. Although we had not watched Love, Rosie until the end. I had forgotten the main story and the bond between the main characters and I had not realized how soon this could be very awkward to watch this movie with Kendall.

So I ended up making a fool of myself nervously playing with the remote control before passing the black screen as the default of DVD. I don't really know if the blond had believed me at the time but I had not really thought about the subject as I was immediately sought a party definitely more appropriate film for us. Or at least for my own comfort.

So, we ended up watching Final Destination 4. I was actually really surprised. I mean, things were tense between us to say the least and yet it was enough that is found only every two to a horror film to find the help they had before. During these short half past one, I seemed to be back on the couch Knight in Minnesota and I enjoyed every second. We did exactly as before. I commented scenes power sarcastically while Kendall benefit of every opportune moment to make me jump.

However, Kendall had to leave soon enough to prepare for the prom and I had to find new one. Obviously, Tori had harassed me on the phone, telling me how much I owed her for doing a favor to this girl she did not like. Not to mention that she had apparently intended to go to the damn prom. She bought a dress for her along with Camille and I did not help telling her how much she had to be really crazy to even want to go to another prom. Of course this had triggered one of our highly salty insults by messages arguments before I finally decided to just ignore her.

I was then changed me in yoga pants as well as an old white baseball jersey and blue handle three quarts before finding the comfort of my bed. However, I could still see my phone flashed on my bedside table causing me immense frustration. I let my book on my stomach in annoyance before leaning on my elbow to get my phone just to knit my eyebrows at the sight of the identifier of Logan.

I brought immediately my phone to my ear with a frown just to keep my cell panicked the cry of genius. '' JACKS! I NEED YOUR HELP ! ''

'' Why everyone needs me today! '' I grumbled under my breath before bringing back my phone. '' All right, calm down and explain to me the situation! ''

'' James wanted to be king ... and Camille accept pre-engagement with this guy so I wanted to help James ... and then he wanted to go with this unattainable girl who cries all the time and ... '' I withdrew new my phone my ear to look at it in disbelief and total incomprehension before pinching the bridge of my nose. I sighed heavily removing suddenly my duvet out of my body before walking up to my dresser to retrieve a pair of converse low before bringing back my phone to my ear just to see that Logan had never stopped talking .''... and now James is stuck in the toilet. ''

The little brown took a deep breath at the end of his sentence making me shake my head as I struggled to put my sneakers while keeping my phone stuck between my shoulder and my ear.

'' Okay, just stay in the bathroom until I arrive to ? RIght ? '' I growled pulling the tongue of my shoe before picking one my cap from the top of my dresser and key to apartment. '' I hate you, I hope you know that ! ''

'' Thank you, thank you, Jacks! '' Cried the genie before hanging up leaving me growl again frustrated as I was crossing the lounge at no shopping.

I quickly made my way down the stairs before driving straight to the room that Gustavo had apparently rented for the evening. I could easily hear the music in full swing within the building as I was leaving my Jeep and I still do not believe that this moron had finally managed to make me come to this stupid dance. Frankly, if I were to list all the galleys which I went out, I probably had to be rich.  
I activated not toward the entrance just to hit a brick wall, or should I say a wardrobe. I tried again to push the door in annoyance but the kind of guys dressed in bodyguard deigned only throw me a quick glance over his shoulder before returning to the party.

Okay, this time I was really pissed.

'' Hey, gorilla! '' I screamed through the crack in the door before backing of some if not brute turned to me with an intimidating stance. Only I was not going to let me impress, especially as I was betting he'd have with why I was even here. '' Stupid brainless, let me go! ''

'' How can you call me ? ''

I was losing patience easily this stage and before he had time to realize it, I threw my fist in the stomach before stepping over him sniffing disdainfully as I rubbed my hands together in satisfaction. I put my eyes on the evening before me and almost instantly grimaced in disgust at the sight. It was just exactly how I imagined. Glitter, themed and horribly ugly.

'' JACKS! '' I turned immediately in search of my interlocutor simply to see Logan perched on a table with an expression panicked. I hurried to join before catching him with his bow tie to pull sharply to my height collecting a googly eyes in fear of the raven haired boy. '' Whoa ! Pity does not strike me. ''

'' What is happening here? '' I asked sharply in annoyance before looking at the outputs with a raised eyebrow. '' And why is it that there are three hulk watching all exits ? ''

'' James. '' Simply replied Logan, swallowing causing me to pinch my bridge of my nose before releasing him suddenly.

Brown fell directly to the ground in a heap and I leaned on him with my hand outstretched. '' Take me to him. ''

Logan sat up front in a jump quickly pull me through the highly dressed body for the event making me fully aware of my outfit. Well, at least I could say I had the audacity to come dressed in a simple black pants yoga, an old T-shirt of baseball and cap to a prom. I soon noticed in to where Logan was pulling me and I shook my head as one of the boys leaving the toilet gave us strange looks. I was content to throw him a return in glory before stopping at Logan sides as he called for my brother.

This idiot came out behind one of the stalls with a burst towards the little genius. '' Logan, it's all your fault. Aahh! Jacks but what are you doing here dressed like that ? ''

'' That's not the question ! '' I barked impatient to clear lack of concentration brother before launching him a glow. '' And why would even the fault of Logan, huh ? ''

'' Yeah, it was you who chose this inaccessible actress, not friendly and crying for nothing! '' Panicked Logan in a frustrated access making me watch him with my brother with a slight frown before he went giving me just like hitting him. '' Now, you no longer have any chance to be king! ''

'' Whatever be king ? But I don't care to be king! '' Replied James in panic causing me to impress the watching before massaging my temples in the annoyance of all their cries. '' All I want is out of here alive . ''

'' Oh, and bin, good luck because his bodyguards blocked all exits. '' Barked Logan in turn.

This time, I had had enough.

I grabbed Logan by his earlobe pulling me before knocking the door of the stall of James dropping him in a heap on the floor before doing the same for his ear. Both cried out in pain before wince as I slacked before me brusquely.

''Its good ! You finished now ? '' I would lash crossing my arms over my chest as they rubbed their red ears now and heated aggression.

'' Ouch! But it hurts! '' James whined as my jeans pocket suddenly began to vibrate.

I raised my finger to hold before unlocking my phone only to find that I had a new message from Tori.

 **GORGEOUS :** Red Alert! Dad discovered the lie and he go to the prom.

'' Perfect! '' Me I exclaimed in exasperation before turning to the two about to fight again. '' Okay, Logan then you're the smartest fetches Camille and bring her here while thinking of a plane on the way. James, stay with me before you aggravated your case. ''

'' All I wanted was to be king! '' Moaned my idiot brother as he stimulated in fear making me give him a shine bored.

'' And you think I wanted to be here ? '' I replied dryly challenging the attention of my brother despite his egocentrism. I rubbed my forehead in frustration before releasing an exasperated groan. '' I should be behind my computer in Minnesota spirit to sell the golf club collection dad auction right now. But no, we had to come to LA to become famous. ''

'' You were going to sell his golf clubs ? '' James repeated stepping back with a horrified look. '' You're completely sick! He values his clubs just us. ''

I gave a dark look on James before snorting derisively. '' Oh, believe me, he takes many more things than we do. We are only a reminder that he's not a small high school bud. In your opinion, why he took a girl ? ''

'' Hey, it's Daddy you're talking about! '' Snapped James visibly touched since he was the closest to our father and I gave him a dark look before decrease in concern as he took a tone lower. '' And he takes care of us. ''

I rolled my eyes since I had to literally force me to tell my next words and tried to be as sincere as possible for the sake of my twin. '' He cares about you because you're the perfect son. And you probably recall him from his younger self. ''

James was about to argue but Logan and Camille were soon emerge together through the gates forcing us to turn around.

'' Jacks, you're finally coming. '' Remarked the actress with a smile on her red lips before giving me a strange look at the view from my outfit. '' You came. In basketball and yoga pants. ''

I rolled my eyes again before pulling Logan in my side. ''When, did you found an idea to prevent my brother from being destroyed ? ''

''Well … ''

Oh, it was worth coming. I was really looking forward to see the outcome.

'' You're completely sick ! '' Exclaimed James through his stelle making me share a smile with Logan.

'' Oh, come on, Jamie! '' I called a mocking tone prompting Logan to hit his fist with mine.

'' Yeah you wanted that you proposed a plan then that's what I did. ''

Just then, James opened the bathroom door making me instantly explode in uncontrollable crazy-laugh. I held my stomach at the sight of my brother now dressed in long red dress of Camille and her stole. He had even been to do his makeup and hair to make him look like a real girl.

'' You see that! '' Barked James pointing at me before launching a withering brilliance of Logan. '' I don't like your plan. ''

As if that was not enough, Camille came to her turn now dressed in black and white smooking of James. The actress gave me a nudge to make me stop laughing before turning to my brother just as bored as he was. '' And you think maybe I dote on his plan ? ''

'' ... Ehhhhhhh. good listening. I do what I can and it is still necessary that James passed away from guards Aubrey's body. '' Logan recalled immediately sparking an expression torn between fear and shame of my brother.

I headed to the big brown or brunette rather large and bound his arms with mine. '' Don't worry, little sister. I used to be considered a boy. This changes the role. ''

'' You're the worst sister in the world. '' James growled making me giggle again as I shared a look with Camille before turning toward Logan.

I raised my hand awaiting the genius and rolled my eyes as he seemed to look me in the strangeness. '' You're coming with us! ''

I was tying my other arm with hers and pulled us missing out laughing again as James stumbled on his heels. Suddenly the door opened revealing a boy shocked our view and my brother quickly broke him in exasperation. '' What? ''

'' Oh, this prom is definitely more fun than I imagined. '' I mocked pulling back both with me outside. I noticed the crowd trooped teens and quickly pulled James and Logan in a kneeling positon. '' This is perfect! We just have to past the horde of idiots before finally getting out of here. ''

'' You are bound to be evil ? '' Questioned Logan in a whimper making me throw him a nudge in the side.

'' Do I really need to answer? '' I replied in a whisper annoyed and bored before freezing in my steps at the sight of a projector suddenly upon us.

The teenage crowd parted making us all three freeze in our steps as Gustavo and Kelly looked at us with wide eyes of disbelief. '' Logan, Jacks and Jamiiiiiie! ''

Kelly was soon clapping us as we raised in total embarrassment. My brother and Logan began to shake their hands by way hello to the crowd as they joined in the applause while I tried to make a quick getaway.

'' Oh no, you're not going anywhere! '' Snapped my brother holding me by the arm while Logan turned to us.

'' Well, you're maybe not the king but at least ... ''

'' Shut up! '' The James interrupted dryly making me giggle against my hand against my will. The scene was just too good to be true. '' I forbid you. ''

Gustavo threw the music causing James and Logan turn to me and I lost my smile instantly to watch them with wide eyes. '' No way! I will not be dancing! Even less … ''

I did not even have time to finish my sentence when Logan and James clung to me-between them in a sandwich before linking their arms together to prevent me from going out of their sockets. I moaned contacts too close to the two boys while they were Logan and James before probably suffer the most horrible three minutes of my life.

Yeah, I always hated the prom.


	36. The sentence comes to an end

_Camille - '' If you hoping that I tell you all this were a mistake then you were mistaken of person. ''_

I bit distractedly at the back of my pen as I was trying to finish the test on time. I realized I had been late on some issues lately and even if it really bothered me, it had to be done. So I laid there flat on my bed while I swung my legs back and forth in rhythm to soft music blasting through my speakers at a low level while my attention was focused on my duty to history.

Who was still interested in the Cold War seriously?

I was really grateful to have the facilities or I honestly thought I would never have gone unscathed through all those years of torture. So where was I?

 _The Cold War is multi-dimensional, more driven by ideological and political differences between the superpowers by territorial ambitions. She has strong repercussions in all fields, particularly economic and cul ..._

I let a frustrated sigh before throwing my pen in my pages as I sat up on my elbows slightly with a deep frown.

'' Why do I have all the time you find with a frown when I come to your room? '' Called out Kendall took me by surprise as I composed my expression just to see him shut behind him before quickly making his way to me. He dropped heavily on all my homework making me throw a little shine before shaking my head in his adorably innocent expression. Damn him and his dimples. '' So ... what are you doing ? ''

''My homework. You know, those things that we get to do at home as working staff. '' I replied with a sarcastic smile instantly collecting a teasing look of blond.

'' You're too sarcastic for your own good, you know that ? '' Replied Kendall removing my duties under him who began to interfere before turning his head to look me in the long brown eyelashes brushing his cheeks. ''And too serious. ''

I rolled my eyes, taking my chin in my hands since I was leaning on my elbows slightly hovering above the blond's face and gave him another sarcastic look. '' Sorry I want to support my education.''

The blond slightly tugged on one of strands of hair, rolling his eyes in turn and I soon narrowing my eyes at him before doing the same with his shaggy blond locks with a mischievous smile.

'' Hey! '' Moaned the blond is dramatically into the place where I had pulled his hair and I pulled his hair again, raising my eyes. '' Stop it right now! ''

'' Where else what ? '' I defied mischievously before quickly repeat what he had just banned me.

'' You asked for it ! '' Exclaimed the tall blond immediately making me sit up in apprehension only was he fast. Before I could get out of bed, Kendall had suddenly grabbed my wrist causing me to fall back against his chest before starting to tickle me.

My reaction was immediate as I exploded into a laugh uncontrollably while kicking in all directions hoping to get out of his reach. In vain. The blond was definitely a great hold on me and I laughed more unable to control the tears of laughter now in the corners of my eyes and I knew I had to get out really fast blond now. I never lost a fight to tickle let alone face of Kendall.

I knocked his hand out of my side in a new attempt before decide to play dirty. I attacked my turn his sending the sides in a crazy-laugh and I took advantage of the distraction of the blond out of his grip before climbing astride him to continue my attack.

Kendall dropped more laughter loud and raucous in hysteria and I tried the best I could hold on him since he was writhing in all directions. He was certainly stronger than me and I really had trouble holding him in place.

'' Okaaay ... ... jaaaaaacks. stoooooooop ... pleaaaaaaase jaaaaaacks ...! '' Kendall chuckled at full speed as he threw his head back before suddenly hit one of my arms heavily laid on him making me breathless.

Unfortunately, I realized just how much our position now seemed incredibly intimate. I now had my nose buried in the crook of his neck where his pulse beat rapidly from his laughter and I had to swallow hard as the natural and attractive smell of Kendall invades my nostrils. Kendall also seemed to have became aware of our position as he had suddenly frozen under me leaving only his rising and falling chest making contact with my own. At that point, I was just unable to make the slightest movement and I was not sure it was for the best.

His hot body under mine now gave me a new sensation in my lower belly that I had never felt before and that his belt was rubbing partly against my bare skin was not worse. Not to mention that I felt almost fall into a trance to the intoxicating smell of blond. All I wanted to do was nestle deeper my nose against the warm soft skin of his neck to get over the smell. In fact, I wanted to do more than that, I wanted to taste his pulse point so strong right now that I had to swallow to keep me from doing anything stupid.

Only Kendall seemed anything but make things easier as he finally came out of his frozen state just to bring his arms around my back, bringing me more of him. I yielded to my first instinct, taking a deep breath of his skin as quietly as possible before closing my eyes to the feeling of Kendall fingers long traveling through the brown locks of my hair. I swallowed hard as his fingers seemed to descend of themselves on my side barely brushing against my skin revealed by my shirt up slightly before fully realize how bad the situation was.

I closed my eyes again to try to get rid of his enchanting scent of my mind before finally descend quickly from him and my bed recovering my study books. I could easily feel the eyes of the blond on me as I hurried to go to my office to ask my books on it and put as much distance as possible between him and me. That was bad. Worse yet, I thought I was beginning to feel again those familiar feelings. If the last few minutes were not some kind of proof so I do not know what it was.

I cleared clumsily my throat away, leaving a strand of hair behind my ear and made eye contact with Kendall from afar. '' So ... er ... where are the others ? ''

'' The guys are ... in the living room with Tori and Camille. '' Replied Kendall swallowing hard with a raised eyebrow divided between mild confusion and nervousness. Jacks perhaps not but knew their embrace had left some mark on him and he preferred to lie at this stage.

He was pretty freaked out and ashamed for not more embarrassed of the situation to endure. His breaths wedged in his throat as he tried to best to think of some entertaining things like hockey, boys, music, the last song they recorded. All but the beautiful brunette is now in front of him. He could feel himself becoming increasingly frustrated as mild pain against his belt seemed to become more prominent. This was even worse as he thought. Things were not supposed to degenerate like that and even less with Jacks, who was not his current girlfriend.

Hell, he had not even got so close with Jo and they were the couple's oldest of Palm Woods.

'' Camille is here ? I ... uh ... well, I have to see her.'' Exclaimed suddenly Jacks with wide eyes panic before abruptly leaving her room in a gale letting him fall heavily against the bed of brunette with a sigh.

Now he was alone, he allowed himself to sit up a little to see the damage for himself and he inspired a breath hitched as he realized the impact of their embrace to become more and more rigid against his thigh jeans.

'' Shit! '' Hissed nervously between his teeth hurt kicking comfortable on the big bed of Jacks. How he was supposed to do now. He could not out like that and he needed to calm down and fast. He could definitely not risk relieve himself. Not to mention that it would be completely disrespectful for many reasons.

Why is he always felt like that with the brunette. How it was even possible. The number of hug he shared with Jacks were incalculable for him then why did he suddenly reacted like that.  
He had never even thought of Jo or any girl like that and it was enough to feel the sinuous body of Jacks against his, feel her warm breath maliciously sweeping his pulse point that he was reacting .

But what was Jacks for him ?

I exploded across the room in an almost frenzied state in search of an actress in question and found that all of the attention had focused on me confused with my hasty entrance.

'' Camille! '' I called current towards the brunette surprising her and the whole group as I abruptly pulled her from the ground in a panicked state before giving her a wild look. '' I have an idea . We will leave ! Now !''

'' What? But uh ... ''

I don't even let her finish as I was training her with me suddenly in a not rushed to our door before continuing through the many stairs of the hotel. Brunette continued to wonder and to fight against my reach to know what was happening but I was content to keep walking as we passed through the lobby to the parking lot.

'' Okay, Jacks! Jaaaaaaacks! Stop! '' Barked Camille finally stopping in front of my Jeep with an impatient shine. '' I can know what is happening with you ? ''

''It's complicated. But I need someone to talk to. '' I said riding behind my steering wheel without even looking brunette before giving her a look squeezed through my windshield. '' I promise to explain everything. Just up ! ''

The actress gave me a clearly reluctant flat and I narrowed my eyes my lips before adding a "pleaaaaase". That seemed to decide the brunette as she shook her head of brown curls before rounding the bumper of my Jeep before reaching for the passenger door. I expected she buckled her belt to make contact and I soon to commit myself on the busy streets of LA.

I needed to get as far away from the hotel as possible. As far as possible from Kendall to gather my thoughts. I could not believe this was happening to me again. How was it even possible! I'm doing real work on my feelings during my stay in Australia and I honestly thought it would not be a problem.

However, it was obvious that I was wrong.

I had not been slow to take the familiar path toward the ground since I knew it would take us about an hour to get there. I could easily feel impatient and gloomy look of Camille during the major part of the journey but it seemed that I was simply unable to say anything. I was looking for my words yet. I wanted to tell her everything. Including the famous incident of the kiss, but part of me felt incredibly guilty and that she was friends with Jo did not made things easier.

But she was also my friend and she was the only one I really wanted to talk about it. Tori was also important for me but Camille was my first friend girl to really take my thoughts and feelings into account. She was also my first real friend unrelated boys. Not to mention that I doubted that Tori could really give me an objective opinion. She hated like the plague Jo and she tended to associate any with sex while Camille was more down-to-earth. And she was friends with Jo. She would probably yell at me and tell me how I was an infamous one person. Basically, I thought it was what I needed. I needed to be reminded that things were and always will be possible between me and Kendall.

'' Okay! What's going on with you ! '' Finally exploded Camille glancing between me and the road. '' And you know even where did you go ? ''

'' As far as possible from the hotel. '' I managed to say in sparking nervousness warily and anxious to Camille.

The actress focused more attention on the brunette at her side. Her jaw was tight, her eyes lowered on the road even if she had caught her throwing ever so often nervous glances from side during their journey. Her hands seemed to shake the wheel of her Jeep into a tight pressure that tells Camille that it must be pretty important.

'' Jacks, tell me what happens! '' Inquired immediately Camille more worried now.

'' I'm trying, okay! '' Barked finally brunette in an explosion before catching a desultory tone and troubled. '' I'm trying ... I'm trying to find the right words. ''

Camille was soon realize where their went as Jacks engaged on a familiar dirt road to the actress. The latter immediately turned to the singer in disapproval. '' What are we doing here ? ''

''Relax. I will not force you to look at another of my ride. '' Assured Jacks managing the first real smile since they were go before giving a brief sideways glance at Camille as she maneuvered to park. '' We will just walk around, I guess. ''

I finally turn the engine down to look at the back of my Jeep for a jacket since it seemed to have a slight cool breeze around us. Camille was soon joined me, shaking her arms around her chest to keep warm and I raised my eyes to heaven before handing her one of my gray hoodie before donning a leather jacket.

'' You were always so many clothes in the back of your car? '' Questioned brunette through the garment over her head.

I shrugged my shoulders and closed the door before flashing a slight smile on Camille. '' I guess I'm used after long surf beach days. We always finish by making a buff on the beach and nights are sometimes cool enough in Australia. ''

'' You rarely talk about your time there. '' Noticed brunette, fitting me like I was not the head of the march aimlessly. Camille gave me a sidelong glance in curiosity. '' Do you miss it ? ''

''Sometimes.''

A new silence fell over us as I tried to find a starting point to explain the situation to Camille. I honestly do not have a clue. The actress had always been the one to initiate the boys conversations and I did not really know how to explain the fact that I thought I had new feelings for my best friend. Frankly, I don't think there was a way to advertise this kind of thing. And I suspected that Camille would in any case surprise anyway.

Finally, I took a long deep breath before risking an uncertain look on the actress. '' What would you say if I told you ... if I may again feelings for Kendall? ''

'' You what? '' Exclaimed the brunette suddenly grabbed my arm to make me come to a halt. She now had an expression on her face shocked literally making me wince again.

I passed my hand on my forehead in my slight confusion before turning my attention to Camille.''I .. yes. I thought I did not feel anything, but there was that kiss, and then, all the time. We were … ''

'' Whoa! Whoa! Kiss ? What kiss? '' Me abruptly interrupted the actress in turmoil. '' When ? Or ? How? Wait, is that Jo knows? ''

''I don't know. Maybe a month or more. '' I replied, shaking my head in a disoriented state before proceeding with a hesitant expression. '' We got into a fight. We shouted at each other and I don't know how but the next second we were on top of each other. And I don't think she knows. ''

'' You fought and eventually you kiss ? '' Camille repeated in disbelief before widening her eyes, swallowing. '' This is bad, Jacks. Very bad.''

I let a frustrated breath through my hands in my hair before resuming my walk to try to entertain me with my emotions. '' You think I don't know? ''

'' Wait, you talked about all the time. What happened ? '' If the brunette hastened to ask with even eyes wide in shock as she caught me on the run.

I winced at the memory before giving a nervous look on the actress. '' I might finish astride him. ''

''YOU WHAT ?''

I raised my hands in defense immediately sign and hastened to explain the situation. '' It was just a tickle fight, okay! I had not realized I was ... well, riding him until I found myself engulfed my nose in his neck. ''

Camille froze my explanation in shock before literally hit her forehead with her palm frantically shaking her head.

'' So let me summarize if I understand. You. And Kendall. You've kissed. Then, you had a not later melee moment that just now. '' Camille summed up by making quotation mark with fingers making me shake my head in apprehension before literally startled to explode. '' HEY, YOU DON'T HAVE THOUGHT OF ME SAYING ALL THIS BEFORE? ''

'' I WAS panic, OK? '' I would lash my turn before doing a double-take in achieving. I immediately frowned my eyebrows on the actress. '' Wait, you're angry against me because I told you anything before ? ''

'' Hey, this is serious! I'm your best friend, I'll call you. '' Replied Camille furiously pointing at me making me just watch her in disbelief.

I shrugged a gaping eyebrow before raising my arms in outrage. '' No, Camille! That's not the problem! You're supposed to tell me how I'm horrible. I kissed Kendall, who is in a relationship with your friend Jo. ''

Camille watched Jacks silently as she could see how much she seemed to take a toll on brunette before realizing that was all about. She had picked her because she thought she would take the part of Jo. Jacks was just amazing. Even after all that, she still fought her feelings. '' If you were hoping that I tell you all this and then you are mistaken you for someone. '' Camille replied, crossing her arms over her chest with a sharp glance at her friend. '' I would not say what you want to hear. ''

Jacks gave a look shared between disbelief and frustration on Camille before turning on her heel, releasing an exasperated groan. The actress remained unperturbed her as Jacks finally stopped a run sitting on the ground hardens before bringing her knees against her chest. Camille softened her gaze on brunette before quickly making her way to her side. She would sit in turn on the floor before gently bumping her shoulder with that of Jacks to make the look with troubled eyes.

'' You love him, is not it? '' Asked Camille already knowing the answer. She just wanted to get a real answer to the brunette.

Camille knew that things would probably be much more complicated from the moment Jacks confess her true content of her feelings but she could not help take her side. While Jo was a great friend for her, Jacks and she had lived many things together. She was her first real friend since she had arrived at the Palm Woods and the actress had to admit she had made things much easier for her.  
Making real friends in the world of celebrity was not as easy as we thought. And the fact that Jacks was probably the most simple and honest girl Camille was given to meet the certainly made things simpler for her.

She could see the Jacks watch a moment in pure silently biting hard on her lower lip before nodding her head slowly swallowing. '' I think so. I ... I just can't deny how I feel. While I realize it as ... ''

Camille could see the look of Jacks become distant at the mere thought of how Kendall made her feel and she could not help but let a smile on her own lips knowingly. Logan had the gift of felt different too. As a kind of parallel world.

However, the dreamy look of Jacks was soon to fall into a deep sense of sadness sparking a confused eyebrow conscious of Camille. '' Jacks ... ''

'' But he is in love with Jo. '' Said Brunette interrupting Camille before turning towards the latter with a heart-breaking look. '' How am I to fall in love again with him? ''

'' Perhaps you have always been, Jacks. '' Tried Camille with a knowing look collecting a deep look of Jacks as she turned her attention away. Camille watched the brunette of the corner of her eye before pinching her lips in uncertainty. '' Are you sure he really likes Jo ? ''

Jacks furrowed her eyebrows to immediately thought before shaking her head. '' That's obvious. They have been together for a long time now. And we agreed that kiss was a mistake. ''

''A mistake ?''

Camille could not help but reject her head back in indignation this time. Seriously, it was their take how long before they finally realized that they were made for each other. Although if she took the example of her relationship with Logan that was not particularly glorious. Logan was so indecisive and she could see that this seemed to be a trait he shared with Jacks. She had always known that he and she had always been close in a different sense of her relationship with Kendall. Logan and Jacks complemented simply. They had this understanding about the stupidity of their friends and generally worked together to solve problems that the boys were talking.

Camille had also learned that Jacks confided great confidence in Logan. The fact that he was the only one with whom she had really kept in touch and explaining the real reason for her departure was the proof.

''Well yes ! A mistake. '' Backed Jacks herself up strongly before sweeping the dirt from her jeans with a determined look. '' As my feelings. It was all a mistake. Back here, the kiss, my feelings. Everything is just not right direction. ''

'' Wait, wait! How can you say that ! '' Exclaimed Camille, rising in turn shared between the urge to knock some sense into the minds of her friend and just slap her. '' Jacks, I've never seen as honest about something. You can't continue to ignore all seem as good to you. ''

'' And why not! '' Replied the brunette with a haunted look in her eyes prompting the actress to lift her arms up in disbelief.

'' So tell me, what are you gonna do ? Ignore him again? Stay away ? Leave in Australia while you're there! '' Barked suddenly Camille looking more angry than ever.

I had never seen her like this. Except for rehearsals of her roles. Only this time, she was sincere and she made me a little scared.

But even more, I could not help thinking how she had managed to pierce through my mind. How she knew it was what I wanted to do first. The fact that she knew me both scared me. I did not like me reveal much.

'' Well, what do you suggest then? '' I retorted, clearly overwhelmed by it all. '' Because to tell him how I feel is definitely not an option. And look again changing its perfect couple does not interest me either. ''

'' Well, why not, right? '' Barked Camille in turn making me take a step back in perplexity. '' Why would he say that bad ? ''

I wide my eyes to her proposal in disbelief and mild panic at the mere simple thought before categorically shake my head. '' Are you lost your mind ? He has a girlfriend and he is my best friend. ''

'' How long are you going to give you that apology ? '' Snapped curtly Camille as she tried to catch me since I was already making my way to the Jeep. '' Jacks! Jacks, listen to me! ''

I felt her firm grip on my forearm forcing me to turn around just to meet her eyes smoldering. '' You're in love with Kendall and no matter how you want to deny it, it does not go like that. You have to give you a reason. ''

'' So what? '' I asked with a sarcastic laugh. '' Either I act on my feelings or so, I look the perfect couple from a distance ? Yeah, thank you but I think I'll pass. ''

I filled the rest gap between us and the car shortly before opening the door in anger. I climbed quickly in the driver's seat in anger before savagely hit my steering wheel in frustration. I was so absorbed in my state of rage and anger that I had not even realized that tears now streaming down my cheeks or as Camille was now at my side watching me intently with a pained look.

I could feel my fists and my palms become red and painful of my shots as my jerky breaths and I finally let them slide along the wheel as I put my forehead against the steering wheel center in a sob. I felt so confused and annoyed me with myself right now. Not only I had just cracked but I also wept before Camille. I allowed the actress to see a new feature of my personality which I was not particularly proud. I hated crying but I hated even more to crack people.

In that moment, I felt weak more than ever before and I hated it. I was not an easy person to cry. I remembered that when we announced our parents James and me they were divorced, I remained completely stoic. Shocked, lost and sad of course but I remained unmoved. I did not cry once. Even when I had learned that I had this damn disease or my parents almost had lied to me my whole life on it. I just stayed stoic and cashed that came along the way.

Only, it seems that my situation with Kendall was enough to break my wall and all my barriers. He always had his own way to weave a way through my walls but I never thought it would happen at this point. Suddenly I felt a hand along my back before suddenly pull in Camille's arms. The actress tightened her grip on me as if I were broken at any time and I soon to let me go without any conditions.

We remained like that for a long time before I decided I'd rather cry. Without noticing, I tore myself away from the embrace of Camille before settling back behind the wheel. I instantly lit the engine leaving Camille watching me carefully under those long black eyelashes before I commit myself to the dirt road. None of us did not say anything on the way back. I assumed that we had had enough excitement for the day. I did not know really what to think of it. I wanted to talk to Camille because I thought she would tell me how much it was bad but it turned out she did the opposite and now I was just more lost than before.

Finally, after forty minutes silent and tense, we entered again into the familiar and luxurious environment of Los Angeles. I released a deep sigh, stopping at a red light before hitting my elbow on the windowsill as I ran my fingers over the side of my hair in fatigue.

'' What you going to do ? '' The timid voice and calm of Camille slightly surprised me and I turned my head towards her to look into uncertainty.

I bit the inside of my cheek eyeing a moment the fire go from red to green before I commit myself again on the road. '' Kendall think I have no feelings for him. I want it to stay that way. ''

'' Then you'll again ignore things! '' Concludes hard Camille making me give her a passing glance in sadness. '' Jacks, it will hurt you. ''

'' It's better than losing him completely. '' I reminded a tone low and defeated. '' I can't lose him again, Camille. ''

Camille sighed slightly pulling her hair in frustration before giving me a look in defeat. '' I don't like it. But ... if you need to talk about how you feel then I'll be there. ''

I nodded my head leaving a smile on my lips in force before the recognition postpone my eyes on the big hotel before us. I pledged myself reluctantly in the parking lot of the Palm Woods before finally stop the engine with a sigh.

I gave an uncertain glance at Camille before finally down along the brunette.

We walked into the lobby without a word before the brunette gave me a curious look telling me that things would return to normal between us. '' What do you think are the others ? ''

''I don't know. Lets go see.''


	37. The night of Tori

**Hey, guys !**

 **I decided to give you this great chapter in small gift. Lots of thing happens, then I hope you enjoy it.**

 **A lot of humor in this chapter and still some more of Jacks :)**

 **A tiny portion could be considered M so I prefer to warn you;) :p**

* * *

 _Tori - '' C'mon, the last one I had was in Sydney. ''_

Things did not immediately resume their course as if this day with Camille had been a brief illusion from time. The only constant reminder of this was when the brunette gave me her famous knowing glances when we needed to be in a room together with the famous pair Kendall and Jo.

We always act as if things were cool between us with Kendall but it was sure to say that we have a certain distance between us. Contacts with the blond was scarce and becoming easily awkward for some reason. Even if I had to admit that it was probably for the best. Avoid contact with the blond made easier my feelings. I could manage to find myself in the same room with him without acting too crushed and I had managed to put on a happy face true. At least most of the time. When the situation became too much to handle, I would make a quick getaway.

Well, the only two who could not buy was Camille and Logan. I still remembered the night that Logan had just landed in our apartment. Tori was one of her stilted celebrations for work and the boys were all gathered in front of a great hockey game. I managed to pass me as sick to avoid such embarrassing moment probably until my door was suddenly opened to reveal just Logan.  
At first I was really surprised especially as he took in my state quite healthy.

Barricading my apartment and make Tori answer for me might have been a bit exaggerated when I thought about it but their was boys, they tended to be tenacious. Not to mention that this concerned a Wild hockey game.

But I should have known that my pathetic excuse would call the mind of the future doctor of Logan. If he had come to check on me at first, he did not delay in changing his mind in my state. He knew that something had to be really out that I lied to miss a game. I got almost as competitive as boys if not more at the sight of a game and I never missed an opportunity to watch them.  
Anyway, Logan had ended up sitting next to me in giving me an even deeper glow at the sight of the game running on my big LCD flat screen before using his persuasive tactics to bring me to admited all my feelings.

Obviously he was great advice as a friend and seemed to share the same opinion that Camille only unlike the extravagant brown, he stayed a little further back on his views. Especially since it included me on the subject of Jo and Kendall. He included my choice of wanting to Kendall's happiness above my own. After all, it was what we were supposed to do when we loved a person.

Yes, loved. I was honest enough with myself to admit that I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with my best friend. This might have taken some time to admit it but I could not really take it now.

The only thing I could do was take my pain with patience and meet me in the happy smiles and cute of Kendall. He was not "mine" but the simple moments that we even exchanged if we still had the world around was enough for now. It was actually kind of a relief for me. Knowing that I rather liked Kendall to put his happiness above mine helped me get through it all.  
But back to the present.

I now headed to 2J apartment with gurgling stomach already the smell coming from the corridor. The breakfasts legendary of Mama. Knight had really missed me and I could not wait to share this moment as before with others. Another thing Logan and Camille had done for me was to make things easier. When times become too tense or difficult to look for me, they would still be a small excuses to get me out as soon as possible and I could not be more grateful.

I quickly made my entry into the apartment without bothering to hit and greedily inhaled through the nose to the sweet smell of pancakes looks totally unconscious of four boys and a Katie with sleep eyes on me.

'' Jacks, you come right on time. '' Jennifer called out walking with a tray stack of pancakes and I hurried to take a seat at the table by removing my denim jacket before grabbing my cutlery in each hands in impatience sparking laughter around me. Jennifer looked the pretty brunette end of the table before shaking her head. '' You're sure to eat well in this apartment alone, sweetheart ? ''

'' Oh, believe me, Mom, she eats enough. '' Katie Intervened with a playful wink toward the girl as she pointed her with her fork. '' Tori's right. It is surprising that you're not fat with everything you eat. ''

'' Wait, I dream or you just say that Tori, my crazy roommate reason ? '' I Picked by putting an elbow on the table to the point her with my fork in the fun.

Katie shrugged with a smile leaving the boys watching us in our little verbal sparring. '' Well, she is older. Wiser. ''

'' Please, Carlos is wiser than she. '' I refuted prompting a laugh from Katie letting me watch her with a genuine smile on my lips before we noticed the comfortable silence surrounding us. Katie and I shared a confused look before looking boys and Jennifer around us seemed just stare at us with big smiles on their faces idiots.

Katie rolled her eyes before hitting her hands together in front of the boys out of their trance and Jennifer. The redhead gave us a soft look and magnet before placing the pancake platter between us. Katie and I shared a look before quickly jump on the delicacies taking speeds of boys. I had time to stack four large pancakes on my plate before Carlos literally threw on the table forcing the boys to play elbow to get their own breakfasts.

I giggled at the sight of the wild in front of us before catching the maple syrup and poured the sauce generously over my plate before draining with my finger and throw James knowing he was about point of calling for me. He caught it with ease and I gave him a sign of recognition in the lead did not need word being exchanged between us. Our twin relationship had its strong points sometimes.

'' You are scary ! '' Logan commented suddenly making us again emphasize our connection as James and I hauled our heads simultaneously with similar expressions of squirrels since we had our mouths full of food. '' Stop it! ''

I shared a look once with my brother swallowing our food down at the same time more frightening Logan before leaving smiles on our lips with the intention to play with him. We turned in sync to the little genius before speaking in unison. '' What ? ''

'' THAT! ''

'' That what ? '' Again in unison.

Logan angrily pointed fingers at us before turning to the other with a shudder. '' Do I really the only one to find them scary ? ''

'' Oh, if you find it so scary is that you did not view the period when Brooke put their corresponding clothes. '' Jennifer told sharing with us a confused look with my brother before turning together again to Jennifer.

'' Corresponding clothes? ''

'' You don't remember you ? '' Questioned the red with a raised eyebrow before resuming her maternal and nostalgic air telling me I probably would not like what was coming. '' Oh, you were lovely. I remember you already had your two a distinct character. James played with hairbrushes while Jacks tore all the heads of her Barbie. ''

The boys immediately recoiled back in fright while I posted a huge smile, raising my eyebrows suggestively before taking another bite of my pancakes. '' Ah, that was the old days. ''

'' And now you have one of these Barbie as a roommate. '' Commented Katie making me almost choke on my bite. '' As times change, eh, Jacks. ''

I hit my fist against my chest to get my food before giving a low brightness on Katie. '' Not cool, kiddo ! Not cool at all. ''

'' Well, it's true that your choice of roommate all a little surprised us . '' Kendall said with a slight shrug of the shoulders making me look at him a little longer than normal before Logan pretended to cough to bring me back to reality.

I immediately frowned my eyebrows on my plate before forcing a smile on my lips. '' Oh, we was not always friendly. In fact, we hated from the moment we learned that we had to share a flat.''

''Really ? '' Questioned Katie seeming incredulous making me shake my head quickly.

'' Oh, believe me, things really got out of hand before we come to where we are today. ''

'' That's to say ? '' Asked Jennifer with a slightly suspicious look since she was more than aware of the Jacks temperament.

I took a bite of my pancakes as Jennifer asked me this question before slowly lifting my eyes in false innocence. I winced derisively before waving my hand nonchalantly. '' That's the past. It's not really important. ''

'' Uch! '' Blew simultaneously boys with faces knowing that it had being not pretty unlike Jennifer, who gave me a pointed look.

'' Really it was no big deal. Just a small war between girls. '' I minimized before quickly look away as I continued disinterest before. '' She used to wake me up at odd times of the night by putting our bottom stereo while I may have to start replacing her shower products with tomato sauce. Then she raised the washing all my clothes with pink clothes so I cons-attacked by flooding her room ... ''

'' YOU WHAT ? '' Jennifer exclaimed in disbelief and slight disappointment while the boys looked at me with wide eyes.

I winced, shrugging my shoulders. '' And that was only the beginning. We fought like this for two months. ''

''Really ? What have you done? '' If Katie hastened to seek the benefit.

I was thinking mine before expanding my eyes. '' Yeah, that one I did was not particularly proud. But she had this great cast for a hair pub so ... I board cut off her braid while she slept. ''

Katie gasped with the boys while Jennifer shook her head in disbelief as James let out a horrified cry, holding his own hair. '' How could you do that ? ''

'' Yeah, you explain to me how she and you are even friends after that ? '' Agreed Logan with a look of total disbelief.

'' Oh, it's pretty simple actually. I hit Cassidy Mcqueen. '' I replied nonchalantly collecting worried looks of the boys. '' Oh, don't worry, I just put enough force to make bleed her nose. No big deal. ''

'' It's final! Jacks is my new model! '' We suddenly informed Katie making me giggle while boys gave glances still shocked about the two of us.

I noticed my brother look at the boys with wide eyes. '' You think an alliance between the two would be a disaster or rather the end of the world ? ''

'' A disaster, you mean. '' Replied Logan forcing us Katie and me to turn simultaneously to boys with bursts. '' Ah, it started. ''

Suddenly, ringing my phone challenged us and I quickly covered my slacked to recover in my back pocket just to roll my eyes at the sight named of Tori. I quickly was bringing my phone to my ear and left a smile on my lips as I regained a piece of pancake. '' Well, I was just in the process of tellingboys our first months roommate. ''

'' Really? Oh, put me on speaker I their say hellos ! '' I rolled my eyes by removing my phone to my ear before handing it to the center by pressing the speaker mode. '' Hey, dummies. ''

'' Hey, Tori ! '' Replied the boys in unison, shaking their heads in the name of the blonde.

'' So Jacks you tell our best moments in Australia ? '' The blonde called out an excited tone immediately making me look my phone in mistrust. ''Does she told you about the time when ... ''

'' I remember we always dwell together. '' The I interrupted quickly eliciting curious glances of the boys. '' So if you don't want our best moments are repeated, I would pay attention to what you're going say.''

''Oh really ? So I guess you don't want me to tell them of time I you're locked in the hallway of the hotel in a towel. '' The boys immediately turned their heads at me with wide eyes shared between amusement and disbelief as I gaze the screen.

'' Yeah, well, remember what I'm after. '' I reminded with a wicked smile playing on my lips. '' You look to follow you everywhere by Mike the stalker was just hilarious. ''

'' You had tied us together with handcuffs! And you lost the key. '' Barked the blonde a little pissed on the subject especially after what had followed. '' And the worst is that I still don't know how you do. ''

I raised my eyes to the ceiling with a satisfied air and left a long dreamy sigh. '' Ah, probably the best week of my life. ''

'' Wait, they remained handcuffed for a week ? '' Logan realized with wide eyes of disbelief making me shake my head quickly.

'' You should have seen the arrangements for showers. ''

'' This guy pulled the curtain! '' Muttered the blonde under her breath making me laugh at the memory while the boys were trying with difficulty to hide their laughter. '' It was probably one of your worst pranks. ''

'' I repeat, Jacks is my new model! '' Katie giggled taking another bite of bacon awakening the competitive side of Tori against her.

'' Hey, I did run her in underwear from the beach to our apartment ! ''

I choked on my orange juice along with the boys prevailed in coughing in shock making me look my phone in disbelief. '' We said we would never raise the most!''

'' Thanks! ''

I was ready to screaming about the blonde only the tone announcing that little treats were hanging rang us quickly store leaving my phone in my pocket before I got up suddenly in a hurry.

I could see the boys look at me still in shock and I hurried to turn to Jennifer who shook her head knowingly. '' It was delicious, Jennifer. ''

'' Come back when you want, Jacks. '' Called out the red already knowing that I would soon make a race and as she assumed I was already running for the door as soon as the boys began to speak at the same time for more information about this event.

'' How many times I have to tell you I'm sorry ? Katie said that you were her model and I got competitive. '' Tori sighed for the millionth time since she had returned.

I was not really angry against the blonde but it was always fun to see her the bend to get my "forgiveness". Thinking back to all our quarrels, I realized how much we had a dysfunctional friendship. Suddenly, opening the door to our apartment we did turn towards the latter simply to resume our conversation at the sight of Camille. The actress was almost become a part of this roommate and now we strictly hid nothing at dusk.

'' I don't care, idiot. '' I giggled collecting a look of surprise of the blonde before she narrows her eyes on me in the realization.

'' So you were not really angry against me ? '' Tori pointed me out as Camille leaned on the counter by giving us strange looks confused.

I laughed completely at this stage and I had to hold my sides so disillusioned expression was hilarious. Camille walked in our fridge to use a soda bottle of sprite before pointing us in the query as a smile dancing on her lips at my outburst of laughter. '' What's the joke here ? ''

'' This little pest made me walk for two hours making me believe that she was angry against me.''Explained Tori turned to Camille with a sullen mine provoking an amused chuckle of Camille.

'' Well done. '' Commented the actress, striking her fist with mine immediately collecting a burst of blonde.

'' Inbelievable! '' Sighed Tori raising her arms in the air in exasperation before giving me an annoyed look. '' Why is everyone always seem on your side ? ''

This time my smile diminished somewhat as I gave a passing glance at Camille, thinking back to her choice on the situation with Kendall, Jo and me and I lowered my eyes on my black painted nails with a slight frown. ''I don't know.''

The playful atmosphere seemed to have disappeared completely at this stage and Camille knew Jacks would soon make a quick exit if she does not act now. So, the brunette turned quickly to Tori to draw attention away from their friend now deep in thought.

'' So ... I said to myself, it's been five months since you're here now and we never made a big slumber party.''

I raised my eyes immediately to the proposal of Camille and shared a confused look with Tori before turning to her. '' Camille was make pj's party almost every week. ''

'' Well, yes.'' Nodded brunette with a nod before leaving a mischievous smile on her lips. '' But the pj's party girls. ''

The look of Tori instantly lit in achieving making me immediately shake my head in denial. However, it was totally ignored as the blonde almost jumped for joy now. '' Oh, I get you, Camille ! This is the best idea you're ever had. ''

'' Okay, okay, calm down ! '' I strongly intervened placing my hand on the shoulder of the blonde to prevent her from making a hole in the ground with her leaps forward to give an annoyed look on Camille. ''It's a bad idea.''

''But why? '' Exclaimed Tori reminding me of a child with her pout and I shook my head. '' C'mon, the last one I had was in Sydney. ''

'' You mean the one where you sent me pictures of you in wet t-shirt or one where you finally wake up between two boys half naked. '' I replied, crossing my arms over my chest a sarcastic brilliance.

Tori gave an embarrassed smile on her lips as Camille stared at her in surprise before exploding with laughter causing the blonde to give her a light tap on the shoulder. '' Hey, it was not my fault. ''

'' You chose Dare every time. '' I reminded with platitude sparking a nascent look on the face of Camille.

'' You played Truth or Dare? '' Chuckled the actress bringing her hand to her lips as Tori pouted again.

The blonde fell on one of the stools flying bottle of Camille before taking a long sip prompting an incredulous look of the actress while I raised my eyes to her dramatic expression.

''No ! We, teenagers are playing truth or dare. '' I rectified by signing Camille and I sarcastically before signing Tori. '' Her truth or Dare to her necessarily sexual and moved. ''

''Prude! '' Insulted the blonde under her breath making me roll my eyes before turning to Camille.

''Whatever. I have to go see Alec in one of his workouts, you want to come ? ''

'' Hey, why you don't proposed to me ? '' Exclaimed immediately Tori nterrupting Camille in her response.

I turned to the blonde with platitude. '' Cause you just want to come. He are a girlfriend, I remember you. ''

'' What ? This is not because thou did you stop to what I have to do the same. '' Camille and I did a double-take at what she had just said in shock as the blonde rolled her eyes openly in jumping to her feet.'' Seriously, Jacks, you really thought you could hide it to me ? I have eyes you know. ''

I swallowed with difficulty, turning slowly to Camille as she gave me a nervous glance before quickly compose my expression referring Tori my attention. '' I don't see what you mean. ''

''Honestly, Jacks, usually you're pretty good at lying, but here, it's just pitiful. '' Commented Tori with an annoyed look letting me look again Camille in nervousness. '' Then I'll have say it out loud or you'll do it yourself ? '' I remained completely silent and the blonde rolled her eyes open. ''You're in love with your best friend. ''

I froze me instantly in a word loss before going to stutter despite myself. '' I-I... I Ho-How ? ''

Tori gave me a knowing look before signing with Camille and me. '' You told it to her but not me. I understand this stuff best friend but I would have liked to know. After all, this is quite important. ''

''This is all that busy worrying you ? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief signing Camille. '' That's why I said to Camille and not you. I wanted someone who was against me once but it seems that you unlock all !''

Tori gave a confused look on Camille as Jacks plopped on one of the stools in turn severely hitting her forehead against the smooth marble countertop surface. However, Tori was soon cast a quick glance at Camille in distraction. '' Hold on, who else knows about this ? ''

Jacks held up a hand in the air in exasperation sparking a Camille despite her smile before the latter turned to Tori. '' Only Logan and me. And now you, of course. ''

'' You said it in small Logie ? '' Tori exclaimed in astonishment making me straighten my head to give her a warning look. The blonde immediately raised her hands in surrender before to explain. '' Ow! I think I underestimated your friendship then. ''

''Seriously? '' Exclaimed Camille in turn. '' He is the one which she is closest after Kendall. They say it all. And when I mean everything. I mean _everything_.''

I rolled my eyes at their nonsense before getting up suddenly clearly tired of it. '' No matter, I must go. So Camille ? ''

'' Uh, no I'll pass. It's too cold in the rink. '' The brunette shivered making me lift my eyes before walking towards my room.

I grabbed my keys to the Jeep on my desk with a brief look in my full-length mirror on my outfit by simple habit. A tee baseball in short sleeve white and green, and black skinny jeans rolled up slightly on a simple pair of Vans rising, black and white. I took my dark denim jacket with hood to the ice with a pair of gloves and my hat before going out again in my living room. Both girls instantly stopped talking to my arrival making me narrow my eyes on them and I shrugged an eyebrow in suspicion. '' What do you plan you two ? ''

The two girls looked like two deer caught in the headlights of a car before Tori turned to me about to sweet-talk me. '' I ... well ... we thought ... ''

''You know what ? I don't even prefer to know. '' The I interrupted, pulling my denim jacket before signing toward the door to accompany my words. '' So, I'll go out and as soon as I would be out of the apartment, I'll forget what I just saw. '' The two girls posted up big smiles and excited once I got a warning sign finger. '' However, if I hear that you have done anything suspicious, I would kill you.''

I slowly made my way to the exit by their flashing a sarcastic smile as they gulped in unison to my threat sigh before finally closing the door behind me. These two girls can be exhausting sometimes. I descended the stairs quickly before entering the hall just to see Katie again press against the Office of Bitters. This little girl loved make the life of man to a hotel a hell. I smiled past the reception as I noticed the expression of the manager and headed toward the exit when the little familiar voice of Katie called me. I paused in my approach before turning in interrogation.

'' Going somewhere ? '' Asked the little brunette stopping at my height with arms crossed over her chest.

'' Yeah, I'm driving at the rink University for see Alec. '' I explained, pointing out over my shoulder before raising an eyebrow. '' Why ? ''

Katie frowned slightly eyebrows in thought before turning her attention to me. '' He does not already have a girlfriend to do that ? ''

''Yes ! But I am also his friend. '' I replied dragging on so already knowing her views on the fact of seeing other boys.

I quickly understood why she did not seem like Alec after the day she told me she thought I was dedicated to her brother. It was crazy how at the time I had done everything to make her abandon the idea now when all I wanted to do was hold on to this idea. However, despite her wisdom, Katie left a pre-teen and things don't always spend as we wanted.

''In this case, I can come then. '' The request of Katie took me completely by surprise as I stared at her with wide eyes in disbelief.

'' You hate the ice. And Alec. '' I reminded after searching a smart return in vain.

Katie shrugged indifferently before looking at me without interest. '' I miss and will not be on the ice but in the stands. ''

'' Yes, but it will be cold, it will be long and you still hate Alec. '' I objected, crossing my arms in my turn on my chest, leaning my head knowingly.

'' I promise to play nice to you. '' Katie insisted making me take a step back in surprise. Okay, now it made me a little scared. '' Please ? ''

She began to make her little eyes irresistible puppies and I could already hear my brain about to nod. I clenched my fist in annoyance before surrendering. '' Okay, but I want you warned your mother. I'll wait in the Jeep. ''

However, Katie did not move from her place as she gave me a bored shine now. '' Who said you're not going to take the opportunity to leave without me ? ''

'' Because you're not a boy ! '' I replied seriously collecting a mischievous smile of the brunette.

I shook my head as she warned me to wait for her before turning on her heel. I crossed the parking lot quickly towards my Jeep before getting behind the wheel. I leaned in the passenger seat to reach my glove compartment and retrieved my old iPod that I left in my car now and the cable to connect to my radio. I was installing Katie pending before finally buckle my belt at the sight of the little brunette out of the hotel. I did sign her to stay where she was and quickly put in touch before driving up to the entrance. I opened the passenger door for her before she buckled her belt expect to hire me to exit the car park.

I handed her my Ipod collecting a questioning look of the brunette. ''Choose what you want. ''

I passed a new speed resting both hands on the steering wheel before letting a smile to the agreement of the song Boys rang through the speakers of the vehicle.

 _(Hey!)_  
 _Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, around you. (Oh woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even (eh)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Eh)_

 _[Logan]_  
 _It's like one for the haters,_  
 _Two for all of Those Who try to shut us down._  
 _They do not really know._  
 _There is not nothing They can do that can tear us apart._  
 _No. I do not care about the money, do not care about the clothes._  
 _When we're together, baby, anything goes._  
 _We do not need to Prove-even what we feel in our hearts. No._

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _This wall we built together, there is not no way of knocking it over._  
 _We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby._

 _Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, around you. (Oh woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Eh)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Eh)_  
 _They can all talk, say what They Want about us, about us. (Oh woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Eh)_

 _[Logan]_  
 _It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze._  
 _They disappear and it's just you and me._  
 _Anything you want to do, Anything That you please. (Woah oh no)_  
 _Forget about our problems, forget about our past._  
 _I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last._  
 _Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (Oh woah woah)_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _This wall we built together, there is not no way of knocking it over._  
 _We'll be here forever, That I Told You, That I Told you baby._

 _Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, around you. (Oh woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Eh)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Eh)_  
 _They can all talk, say what They Want about us, about us. (Oh woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Eh)_

 _[Kendall and James:]_  
 _Nothing matters-even. (Woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Woah)_  
 _We do not need to fight-even._  
 _Everything will be alright. (Oh yea)_  
 _Nothing matters-even, profit you and I._

 _Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, around you. (Oh woah)_  
 _And nothing-even matters, nothing matters-even._  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Wooaah)_  
 _They can all talk, say what They Want about us, (Say what They Want Woooah) about us. (Oh woah oh)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even._

 _(They can take my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)_  
 _Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you, around you. (Oh woah)_  
 _And nothing-even matters, nothing matters-even._  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Baby)_  
 _They can all talk, say what They Want about us, about us. (Oh woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even. (Woah)_  
 _And nothing matters-even._

We kept singing along the music from my Ipod scrolling and I could not help but recognize that taking Katie was a good idea. Finally, the large brick building of the university rink came into view and I hurried to find parking space before giving my Ipod for Katie storing it before going down.

The brunette slammed her door at the same time as me before looking at the huge building with a look impressed. '' What is that ? ''

'' The university rink. '' I replied, looking at her as the building before taking a step forward forcing the brunette to follow me not quickly.

''So are we even allowed to be here ? '' Questioned Katie distrust in making me give her a deceptively innocent smile.

I pointed it finger before raising my shoulders. '' In theory ? No ! But in practice, they don't really care. ''

'' Great. '' Commented sarcastically little brunette quickly threading the additional jacket and gloves that she had thought to take this time. '' I still don't understand why you persist in wanting to lock you in the cold when dwell now in Los Angeles. ''

''This cold as you say is what prevents me from suffering the Hollywood fever. '' I reminded wryly sparking a roll of brown eyes to Katie. '' Come on, it's this way. ''

We quickly climbed the empty stands silently before sitting down in the middle. I put my cap before making one of my knees against my chest to make me more comfortable. It was always nice to come to a drive since the games were always crowded. Have could vaguely hear Jerry screams on the boys to move their buttocks lazy and I smiled despite myself to remember my first meeting with the coach. It ended up being very painful but I will never forget his face when he realized that despite my status, I could easily knock these guys down.

'' This where is, Alec ? '' Questioned Katie suddenly leaning on me without ever leaving the team eyes before she let a conspiratorial smile on her lips reminded me horribly of her elder brother.''Better yet is he already has a manager ? ''

I immediately put my eyes in achieving the brunette before shaking my head torn between mirth and incredulity of the situation. I decided to ignore her last comment and pointed to the number 9 is currently in the process of making his ascent towards the goal with the puck. I leaned in excitement as he seemed to defy all the players opposing him before finally making the shot making me shout in encouragement.

The whole team and the coach turned to us with the agreement of my cry and I could see Jerry squinting his eyes on us before leaving a smile on his lips to my view.'' DIAMOND! ON THE BENCH, NOW! ''

I got up at once surprising Katie currently looking at me in bewilderment. '' Wait, why did he call you ? ''

''You will see ! Come on.''

I expected that Katie got up from her place before descending the stairs behind her keys to benches where now found to the team and the coach. I went inside the little glass cage with Katie just to be backed into a huge hug from the whole team. '' DIAMOND! ''

''Okay, Wild Hogs, then let go and go on the ice! '' Barked Jerry loud and firm as ever before quickly giving me a pat between the shoulder blades almost sending me fly forward like I was watching the team back in the game. ''So what are you doing here ? ''

I stabilized me before throwing a glance over my shoulder just to find Katie stagnant shyly at the entrance of the door leaving me smile. '' I have come to bring an agent.''

'' An agent ? '' Repeated confusedly Jerry while Katie widens her eyes in shock making me smile more.

'' Yeah, Katie ? '' I turned forcing Jerry to do the same and I could see the incredulous reaction of Jerry as he laughed. '' Hey, she's the manager of Russell Brand. ''

The man turned to me in a break before postpone his eyes on Katie. He analyzed the feet to the head before heading towards her, holding out his hand. '' Jerry Sittwell, Coach of the Kings of LA and to whom do I have the honor ? ''

'' Katie Knight of Knight Management, Mr. Sittwell. '' Proudly answered the brunette firmly shaking hands with Jerry forcing the man to throw me a look impressed over his shoulder.

Finally, Jerry promised to Katie to submit some of his players before resuming his coaching on the ice leaving the brunette with me now thank me ever so often to have to take her with me. The drive went fairly well and I could already predict that Alec was going to have a great career in hockey. He was really good and already seemed to have a captain position.

However, the practice was soon ended and I was dating Katie the bench to stand against the fence as Alec skate to us. '' Hey, how are you like the practice ? ''

'' Great! You really become good at it. '' I replied in the rewarding a huge smile before lookingKatie like Alec turned to her in the interrogation.

He raised an eyebrow with a slight mocking smile on his lips. '' I thought you did not like me much ?''

'' And that's always the case. '' Katie replied making me stare at her with wide eyes before shaking my head at her bluntness. '' But Jacks loves you so much so. ''

'' I guess it's not bad. '' Agreed Alec turned to me with his outstretched hands making me smile in amusement. '' Okay, I'll go take a shower but you expect me and will take a smoothie at the coffee of University? ''

'' We'll wait for you outside. '' I said with a wink before holding Katie's shoulders to lead her to the outside. I expected to be far enough away to give Katie a look at the skull. '' What happened to play nice ? ''

'' Hey, I played nice. I does not hit him in the stomach as I do with James. '' She remembered making me laugh as we were out in the bright sun of LA.

I quickly withdrew my gloves by wedging them in the back pocket of my jeans before lean against the conductive door waiting. I was looking for my phone in the pocket of my jean jacket just to realize that it was already past 7 o'clock.

I gave a look at Katie with a slight frown.'' You have the permission of any time already ?''

''8 o'clock. But that's because I'm with you. '' Reminded the brunette making me smile.

We waited some more minutes in comfortable silence before finally noticing Alec out with his hair still wet from the shower. Now he was wearing black cargo pants with a shirt and a bomber of the same color. He also wore his famous lace boots making me smile. He had not changed a bit.

Alec took us to the small coffee shop talking all the way. He had always been pretty quiet as boy but he had already told me once that I had the gift to make him talk. Not that I'm bothering, I fully took advantage of his academic anecdotes. Even Katie had participated a few times and it meant a lot. He also tried to talk me through a coded coding to know the real reason I was there but it did not really work. Katie seemed to place greater emphasis on our conversation from the moment we approached strange subjects so we had decided to quit.

Anyway, time passed quickly and before we knew it, I had to bring Katie to the hotel. I gave a hug to Alec that Katie was not slow to break with a strong cough simulated making me roll my eyes. Alec assured me send me a message as soon as he could that actually meant it probably would in the next ten minutes. After that, we had driven all the way back to the Palm Woods. I escorted Katie to 2J leaving the door before taking the elevator to go to my own apartment.

Now I was in the process of responding to Alec through the corridor leading to our apartment.

 **GRUMPYCAT** : Hard to explain but I wanted you to know that you had raison. :/

I pressed send knowing he would understand before finally turning the handle of our apartment just to pause at the sight before me. All the boys were now in our living room alongside Jo, Camille and Tori and they were all in pj's. I released a deep breath to try to stay calm before walking to the group where I could see Tori and Camille try to make all small grower confused looks of the other five.

'' Wait, Jacks, okay ? '' Tori immediately declared, raising her hands in defense sign. '' Just before you say anything ... whoa, this jacket really suits you. You don't have a little emaciated, you ? ''

I thought the bridge of my nose as Camille gave a nudge in the side of the blonde leaving the group of boys and Jo even more confused though relatively amused to notice the blonde and expressions.

''Camille, Tori? You remember what I told you what I'd do if you were doing something wrong ?'' I questioned a relatively calm tone prompting the girls to shake their heads shyly before they were jumping with others my shine like I pointed to our room now redecorate for a sleepover. '' THAT'S SOMETHING SPOON ! ''

'' Yes, but you also said you were going out of the apartment and forget all about what you had seen.'' Tori recalled with a smirk on her face making my boredom worse. '' Oh c'mon, Jacks. Life a bit. ''

''Uh ... I'm fairly confused here. '' Intervened Logan, lifting his finger with a confused grimace collecting other heads nodding agreement. '' What happened ? ''

I watched Logan narrowed my lips now knowing I could do nothing and turned to Tori to her jubilant response. '' Yeah, Jacks, what's going on here ? ''

'' You ... '' I stopped taking a deep breath sparking a wider smile Tori and I threw her0 a burst before raising my arms in defeat with a slight groan. I noticed the ice cream pot in the hand of my friend and walked quickly to forcing her to widen her eyes in fear before snatch the pot in her hands. '' ... I take that ! ''

I made a U-turn in my way to my room by Tori immediately and Camille get up with wide eyes. ''WHAT? No, Jacks. You can't do that! ''

''Oh ! Oh ! Oh! '' I laugh sarcastically before they launch a withering brilliance. '' Watch me! '' I was a dramatic pause before my door and pointed with a false look of astonishment. '' Oh, but this is my door, right ? Viewing will go there and never come out ! ''

I was composing my expression quickly in trouble before taking a dramatic step in my room eliciting exclamations of boys in achieving. I hurried to slam my door closed before quickly shout that I was naked as I could hear the boys about to open my door. James's voice defending enter under any pretext was soon to make me smile in victory before I pulled my denim jacket. I threw it on my desk without careful before jumping my shoes each their tower using my feet. I put the ice bath on top of my dresser as I recovered an old blue tracksuit pants Hollister Navy tightened thighs and a T-shirt Superman blue, red and yellow handle three quarters before going in my room bath. I changed myself quickly in my pj before tying my hair in a messy bun as I could hear the laughter of explosions coming from our living room. I rolled my eyes openly going to get my ice pot before sitting on my bed with a weary sigh.

The ringing of my phone quickly called me and I looking for my cell phone on my bedside table. I noticed the number of Alec and soon to bring it to my ear.

'' Hey, what are you doing ? '' Asked as soon as brown as an opening making me shake my head with a smile on my lips.

''At the moment ? I'm trying to avoid a pj party girls to boys is happening in my own living room. '' I explained in a tone slightly annoyed before drawing a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and sigh. '' Hm ... I have an ice pot vanilla to comfort me.''

'' And you want to avoid it because ? You know that sleepovers are supposed to be fun. '' Alec reminded making me roll my eyes as I stuck my phone between my ear and my shoulder to get my laptop.

I opened my screen before press the power button to turn it on. '' Yeah but these are boys. And Tori made the game Truth or Dare. ''

''Uch! I see, it could become ... well, yeah I'd rather not even think about it. '' Concludes brown and I did not need to see him to know he was probably wince. I nodded my head in the empty actively typing on my keyboard as his breath rang through the device before he resumed the conversation.'' So you mean the thing that I was right or through one of our great evenings remote cinema ? ''

My eyes lit up with the proposal and I hurried to get my phone in hand in excitement. '' Really ? But you're not with Dianna tonight ? ''

'' Nope! She is a family dinner. '' Replied the brown skipping the "p" and I could slightly hear the sound of items being pushed through the receiver. '' So ... you're in the mood for action movies or horror ? ''

I pretended to think before letting a wicked smile on my lips. '' Surprise me. ''

'' Horror, it is. You lit your pc ? '' Replied Brown making me smile more as I was nodding my head before remembering that he could not see me. '' You just nod, is not it? ''

''Argh ... shut up!''I grumbled under my breath, smiling in spite of myself before click on the webpage. I clicked on my quick shortcut for streaming movies waiting.

I could hear the laughter light of Alec through the receiver before he hummed in satisfaction indicating that he had probably chosen our movie. '' We will look ... drum roll ... The ring. ''

'' Hmm ... never heard of. '' I nodded-down from my bed to turn off all the lights and close my blinds before getting back on my bed

I was looking for the film on the site before starting the load as Alec told me he did the same. Ultimately, this was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. I rarely scared at horror films but this time I had jumped over a dozen times and this little girl did not mind me seriously scared.

''A-aaaalec ... you're still there, huh ? '' I trembled slightly swallowing hard as I gave nervous looks around my room. '' Is that ... is that this is normal my room be frightened ? ''

Brown lightly chuckled at the other end of the communication and I could hear him chewing before he answered. '' That's cool, Jacks. I'm with you. Don't worry, if she comes to you, you have seven days before she come get you. ''

I felt my heart pump harder in my chest really panicked this time as I thought I had seen something move in the corner of my room before turning my attention to the screen through my fingers.

''It's not funny! '' I hissed between my teeth becoming increasingly frightened. '' Alec, something moved in my room. ''

'' Jacks, it's just your mind playing tricks with you. '' Alec reassured when suddenly the video of the film resurfaced again on the screen.

I swallowed again, looking around my room suddenly feeling more cold and scared before before jumping out of my bed in a scream as my denim jacket suddenly fell to the ground. I screwed through the door, shouting at the top of my lungs completely unconscious of wide eyes of the groups now focused on me in surprise as I was holding my chest beating heavily at an alarming rate.

'' Alec, my denim jacket fell ! She fell on her own ! All alone! '' Me I cried into the receiver by quickly pressing the speaker. '' Oh my god, we watched the video ! She will come ! She goes … ''

''JACKS! '' Alec called out in a scream making me stop my babbling to watch my screen with wide eyes.'' It's a horror movie, okay ? A simple horror movie. It's not real. ''

I laugh in disbelief by giving a panicked look on my door open where I had left my screen turn in my direction and I wide my eyes at the sight of the little girl out of the well. '' She goes out of the well ! Why you made me watch it ! She comes out of this fucking damn well ! We are gonna die! WE WILL DIE, ALEC ! LIKE TO DEATH! ''

'' Okay, even if that were true, what is not, Jacks. She comes only seven days after the video. '' Alec reminded of a hilarious tone.

''SEVEN DAYS? And you think it's nice ? '' Exclaimed Me I slammed my door shut before I stimulate completely oblivious to the incredulous eyes on me in my present state of hysteria. '' It's not going to be possible, Alec. I'm too young to die ! I still have not done anything in my life. True, I have not yet graduated or even travel or-or-or even Alec ... Holy shit, how am I going to find someone who wants to sleep with me in seven days ? ''

Suddenly there was a crash noise behind me causing me to widen my eyes in achieving and I froze in total embarrassment to the opposite Alec who burst out laughing completely unaware of my situation.'' You know the most girls say they had a husband and children but not you, you choose sex over everything.''

'' Alec? '' I called a tight voice as I pinched the bridge of my nose feeling my cheeks heated as ever.'' Shut up. ''

As if a bell sound seemed to echo in the boy's mind, he let out a laugh uncontrollably before describing the high-vote situation. '' Wait you ... you ... you came out of your room screaming and ... ah ah, ah, ah ... oh my god ... they all agreed, is not it ? ''

I turned slowly in the description of brown with a tense smile on my lips at the sight of expressions mixed group.

Most of them seemed to have pure shock expressions except James who seemed about to break something. In fact, I realized that the noise probably came from him as he now had a spoon in hand but the pudding pot was currently on the ground to try our carpet.

'' I'll have to call you. ''

I decided to make a quick getaway for my room before abruptly stopping outside my door when swallowing. I could not be alone inside but I could not stay with them. Only, what was worse, my room or them ?

I quickly made my way to the front group to sit on our couch with a blanket over me raising looks of the whole group. I threw shrapnel on the group before pointing the finger.'' No comment. ''

They immediately began to resume as if nothing had pretended all too willing to ignore the final minutes. However, I soon stiffen at the sight of our large plasma screen. I could see my reflection in and it immediately brought me back to this horrible movie I'd just watch.

I swallowed nervously before jumping to my feet taking my blanket before quickly walking towards our amazing new screen group. I held the towel with my fingertips keeping a certain distance between the screen and I fear that she arose from the screen and ended up catching before throwing the towel with a little cry to cover the screen. I sighed with relief by simply returning me to freeze me again at the sight of questioning looks of the group.

'' Okay, I asked because it gets too weird. '' Intervened Kendall watching me carefully. '' We can know what just happened ? ''

'' Yeah, and why our TV is now covered with a blanket ? '' Tori said, crossing her arms over her chest causing me to give her a look alarmed.

I quickly moved away from the screen to get back on the sofa in a sitting positon fetus before throwing me back and forth. '' You look at the video and she picks you from TV. ''

Jo seemed to widen her eyes in realization before quickly sitting next to me in an arm around me making me look her with a strange look. '' You watched The Ring, is not it? ''

'' Yeah ? '' I replied in uncertainty provoking a comprehensive look of the blonde.

''This film is atrocious! I have not slept for several nights so I was afraid. '' She added with a slight grin before watching the group still on the floor. ''I understand. ''

'' But this is a movie, Jacks. '' Logan recalled stationing himself beside me reassuringly. '' Besides, human psychology says that seeing things move alone after watching such film is quite normal. It's psychosomatic. ''

'' LOGAN! '' Called the whole group in trouble with his display of science while I bit hard on my lower lip.

'' Look, Jacks, you remember when we made watch Bambi and I did not stop crying ? '' Inquired immediately Carlos with his excruciatingly adorable eyes immediately collecting boys roll his nonsense.

''You told me that I was not afraid because every time I was scared, you would always be there for me.''

'' Carlos, it was a Disney. '' I reminded with a slightly bored shine before shaking my head. '' The worst is that you don't even have to cry to the party or his mother is killed but when he finds his father. You to explain what is scary here ? ''

'' Carlos logic. '' Called boys new in unison with the exception of Latin and I let a smile on my lips against my will.

I released my legs to my chest to drag the sides of Camille on the floor before looking at the center of the group. '' Okay, there's no way I returned to my room so ... uh ... what were you doing ? ''

Tori immediately gave a wicked smile on her lips making me instantly pinch the bridge of my nose as she got up to go get two bowl in the kitchen. '' Before you arrived ? We discussed but now that you're finally here. We can really start serious things. ''

I gave a look alarmed about Camille prompting a slight shrug of apology brunette while boys and Jo looked at us in distrust.

'' Tada! '' Hailed the blonde in excitement as she placed the two bowls each labeled Truth or Dare immediately sparking large eyes of boys while at my biggest surprise Jo left a smile just as excited as the other blonde hair.

''Please, tell me that it was you who made the pledges and not her ! '' I said giving an almost pleading look on Camille. From the moment the actress shook her head, I jumped to my feet with a sarcastic grin. '' Yeah, I think I prefer finally face death. ''

I stepped over piles of food in hopes of making a quick exit only boys were eager to keep me with serious expressions.

'' Oh, no, you're not going anywhere ! '' Defended Logan immediately pulling me sitting next to him with a warning shine. '' If we play in it then too. ''

'' I can't participate. James also plays! '' I reminded pointing with my hand my brother immediately collecting incredulous looks forcing me to change tactics finally pointing Jo. '' Look, Jo also don't want to play anymore. ''

''You laugh ? I love this game.''  
'' Yeah, she likes ... wait, what ? '' Exclaimed Kendall giving a glance at his girlfriend as I watched Jo in disbelief.

Jo shook her shoulders with a bright smile before sitting down again on her butt. '' We always did at home. I even know the promise of sermon. ''

''The what ? Of what? '' I asked, turning to Tori with a slightly disgusted expression.

'' Um, who would have thought ? '' Replied the blonde just eyeing Jo carefully with slight condescension making me throw her a handful of popcorn in a sign of warning. '' Good ! Since you know the sermon, Jo. Be the first to.''

'' Okay, remove all your hands and repeat after me. '' I was watching her with my eyebrows frown as they all rose their hands before moaning slightly as Logan gave me a nudge in the ribs forced myself to do the same. ''I solemnly swear not to deflate me no matter what and ...''

'' Okay, okay, shortens! '' Tori suddenly interrupted in impatient making me to pinch the bridge of my nose.

Jo shrugged in agreement before lowering her hand with a euphoric smile. '' Let the games begin ! ''

I hurried back to my place to Camille sides before launching a deadly shine on Logan for even me to participate in everything.

'' So for a volunteer to start ? '' Questioned Tori collecting a nervous silence, sparking blonde rolled her eyes as she took the empty bottle to get between us. '' Old way in this case. '' I bit nervously the inside of my cheek as she turned the bottle before leaving a bad smile on my lips as it stopped in front of one of the boys. '' Logan, looks like you start. ''

Logan soon widened his eyes in panic making me cross my arms over my chest with a jubilant air.

'' Well, I ... uh ... '' He dug immediately into the bowl of truth collecting whistles of boys while I was content to roll my eyes as he unfolded the paper to read it. '' How old are you had your first kiss ? ''

''Easy ! Madison was in eighth grade. '' Replied James instead Logan making me shake my head at his ignorance.

Logan swallowed, looking at the group around him before making eye contact with Jacks knowing she was the first person he had told this event.

''It was Darcy Kingsley in sixth grade. '' I wonder the group apart Logan and the boys were eager to give incredulous glances at Logan. '' She was crazy of little new of Texas then I have locked them in the hut of Carlos the back yard at his birthday party. ''

'' You did what ? '' Exclaimed the group in unison in surprise while Logan blushed furiously at this stage.

'' Whoa! Okay, I guess we're going in the opposite direction of the needle of a watch so ... '' Tori paused before giving a sly smile on her pink lips at the sight of my brother .''... James, truth or dare ?''

'' Dare, of course. '' Replied my brother immediately by raising his eyebrows suggestive towards Tori making me gag before he took a paper forward before just opening his eyes widen for making me watch him through my fingers in apprehension.

'' So, man ? '' Asked Carlos jumping almost on the spot in the enthusiasm.

James gulped before reading aloud his pledge. '' Turn the bottle and removes up with your teeth the selected person. ''

The whole group laughed including my brother and I rolled my eyes as he quickly turned the bottle letting others watch it turn apprehensively. Finally, it eventually stops on Carlos and even I had to laugh with others disgusted expression on my brother.

''I will not do it.''

'' Ah! Ah! Ah! You lent sermon James. '' Maliciously remembered Tori in the pointing making me nod my head in agreement.

My brother rolled his eyes, shaking his fist in trouble before getting up to join Carlos who had already set up to facilitate the task to my brother. I looked away as he pulled along the torso Carlos his shirt before shaking my head as James hurried back to his place by prohibiting us from telling anyone.

The following was Jo and against all odds, she did not hesitate to choose dare making me give her a new look of disbelief. '' Okay then ... you are the master of the strip to the next round. Whenever a player swear you can choose what clothes they will remove. ''

'' That's her pledge ? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief as most eyes fell on me knowing that I was most likely to swear making me shake my head in annoyance. ''Regardless, Camille to you. ''

The brunette gave me a nervous glance before reaching nervously for the bowl of truth making me smile in contrast to boys and girls who moan in trouble.

'' Hey, I did not want to remove someone's shirt with my teeth. '' Warns Camille giving a mischievous look on James before unfolding her paper with a small gasp. '' Okay then ... if you had to choose one of the people here to do nasty things which would you choose ?''

All the boys soon turned to Logan knowingly revealing redness on the cheeks of the raven boy while I was giving an incredulous shine on Tori. '' Seriously, that's what these questions ? ''

'' This is the game, Jacks. '' Teased the blonde before leaning forward to look forward Camille in the same time as the others. '' So? ''

Camille looked around nervously swallowing before finally stopping on me causing me to widen my eyes in anticipation. '' Jacks. ''

'' WHAT? '' If the boys exclaimed in unison making me hit my forehead in disbelief before realizing that after Camille was my turn.

I watched the two pots in front of me before giving a suspicious look on Tori to her new intervention. '' Oh, look, Jacks, we no longer Sprite ! Will you go and get it ? ''

'' Or you can do it yourself. '' I replied with a strange look.

'' Just go! '' Insisted the blonde pulling me up to the great confusion of the group.

I rolled my eyes in boredom before walking to the kitchen completely unaware of Tori plan. The blonde grabbed the two labels bowls before quickly interchanged collecting shocked looks of the groups.

'' But what are you doing ? '' Asked Kendall in a slightly annoyed whisper cheating friend.

Tori raised her eyes before looking at the group in front of her. '' Please, everyone knows she will choose truth ! ''

Kendall seemed about to say something in protest but Jacks was soon back with two bottles of Sprite 2L to be sure that the blonde would not ask her again before sitting down again in her place.  
''It's your turn, Jacks ! ''

''No ! You can't … ''

I frowned my eyebrows like boys hastened to gag Kendall to interrupt him and I gave a quizzical look on Camille simply to amplify my frown in the nervous expression of brunette.

''You're all weird! '' I grumbled under my breath before finally returning me to the bowls before me. I ogled each in uncertainty before raising an eyebrow in confusion. The truth was not supposed to be right and the left dare ?

Okay ! Now I understand the hang bottles. I turned to Tori with a huge mischievous smile before reaching directly to the bowl of dare.

''What? No ! No! '' If the blonde hurried to stop me but it was too late, I had already made a paper prompting a groan from the group except Kendall also let a smile on his lips.

''Did you really think I would not notice that the truth had suddenly left ? '' I replied with a huge smile just to leave immediately fell to the view of the matter. I could feel myself fading like my heart quickened in my chest and I raised my eyes in panic on Kendall.

The blond raised an eyebrow in question while the others looked at me in anticipation.

'' So what does it say ? '' Questioned Tori trying to reach for paper but I quickly tore out of her reach.

However, Camille soon to look over my shoulder to read for me also becoming pale and Logan in the achievement. '' Whom have you ever kissed among ... ''

'' Oh, come on, we have not all day! '' Whispered suddenly my brother suddenly snatching the paper from the hands to read it aloud. '' Whom have you ever kissed among players of this game ? ''

Kendall's gaze seemed to get too freaked me as I swallowed hard giving a broad look at Jo before watching each other their laps as he leaned on me expectantly.  
I was giving a new look at Jo before deciding to escape from this trap. ''Oh, fuck! ''

'' Ah! Ah! You swear! '' Immediately accused Jo pointing at me in the euphoria collecting looks relieved of Logan, Camille and Kendall while Carlos, James and Tori threw me malicious laughter.'' Okay, then ... take off your t shirt, Jacks ! ''

I wide my eyes pausing on the blonde in disbelief with the other before shaking my head in annoyance as I grabbed the hem of my shirt to pass over my head leaving me simple black lace bra. I decided to take my hair to cover a little at the sight of too persistent gaze of the boy for my taste before putting my shirt on my legs as I turned to Tori impatient voice only surprised Jo called me out.''Shit! Is it true abs, Jacks ? ''

'' What ? '' I exclaimed me giving a confused look on the blonde before turning to the boys who seemed to have a hard time to look me in the eyes. '' Stop it ! Right now !''

'' I agree with Jo. You even a line of V ? '' Intervened Tori trying to trace my line only I hurried to knock her hand off me.

'' Bats legs ! '' I growled in annoyance arousing laughter of the boys and of Camille and Jo. '' Well, we can move on ? ''

'' Okay! Okay! '' Agreed Tori raising her hands in surrender before reaching for the bowl Dare maliciously making me lift my eyes. ''Kiss the player on your right. ''

I leaned over to look at Carlos with a smile on my lips as he now looked Tori as a child on Christmas morning unlike James pouted.

'' This is so wrong with a lot of levels ! '' I was commenting with amusement as I gave a glance over my shoulder at Camille just to see the actress smile from one ear to another.

We all watched as Tori walked slowly to Carlos before meeting his brown lips slowly. Their kiss seemed to start slowly before Tori finally put her hands on the cheeks of Carlos considerably deepening the kiss into something much more heated. I turned quickly eyes feeling like a kind of stalkeur before pinching the bridge of my nose with gaping expression of others.

Finally, Tori returned to her place leaving Carlos astounds in his wake. '' To you, Carlos. ''

The Latin just seemed frozen for now reaping laughter of the whole group so Tori simply rolled her eyes before turning her mischievous brown eyes on Kendall. '' Looks like it's your turn. ''

'' Dare ! '' Said Kendall with a brave smile as he reached for the bowl of daring before quickly unfold with wide eyes as his voice was getting more and more acute. '' Put whipped along your navel line and turns the bottle over who will eat it ? ''

Tori immediately got up in a euphoric leap unlike the boys and Camille watching Kendall in nervousness. I risked a glance at Jo simply to raise an eyebrow in disbelief as she laughed watching Tori seek bomb whipped cream in our refrigerator before stopping in front of Kendall. '' Go, beautiful blonde, shows us this abs ! ''

'' Wait, he must spin the bottle before. '' Immediately reminded Jo collecting glances of boys and Kendall in disbelief. The blonde simply shrugged her shoulders before letting a smile on her face. ''What? We all lent sermon. ''

Kendall swallowed hard, reaching for the bottle, praying he would not fall on one of the boys before leaving the bottle turn into space. The latter seemed to take longer than necessary, torturing him a little more before it finally fell on his right, pointing none other than Logan.

'' Good luck, buddy. '' Immediately inquired James by tapping Logan on the shoulder while Kendall negatively shook his head unlike Logan seemed now red as a robin.

I turned immediately to Camille with an expression disgusted like Tori lay with Kendall strength before drawing a straight line whipped down his stomach making me hide my face in the shoulder of the brunette. '' Damn, I don't want see that's gross! ''

'' Jacks! '' Called out immediately Jo maliciously making her give me a confused look between my eyelashes just to widen my eyes as she pointed down my pajamas. '' Pants off ... Now ! ''

The heads of boys and that of Tori immediately turned toward me with wide eyes at the request of Jo while I got up with a heavy sigh annoyed before reaching for the line of the elastic of my pants plaid.

'' Alec's going to pay for making me watch this movie ! '' I grumbled under my breath as I waddled slightly to get my trousers down before placing one foot after another, leaving me in a simple shorty matching my bra.

'' CLOSE YOUR EYES! NOW! '' Barked once my brother bringing his hands to prevent the group of boys looking at me while I sat back quickly in trouble.

'' Well, we can do that quickly it's over now ! '' I growled, pointing Kendall and Logan who now wore expressions disgusted at the mere prospect.

'' Go, Logi ! If you do that well, you will not even have to touch his skin. '' Tori teased with a wink immediately collecting glances amazes other while I raised my eyes knowingly.

Logan swallowed into the thrill leaving us Camille and I shake our arms to keep from watching the show unlike James, Jo,Carlos and Tori giggled aloud at the sight. Finally, disgusted gag Logan challenged us and Camille and I was tossed back to the group just to see Logan running into my room screaming that he needed to brush your teeth unlike Kendall who walked in the Tori for a shower.  
I gave a look at the remaining group as they rolled almost to the ground before jumping a handful of M & M's in my mouth.

Finally, Logan and Kendall popped our respective rooms, avoiding the gaze of the other making me shake my head before I recovered my clothes on the floor.

'' Okay, the round is over and personally, I think I was pretty scarred for life for a whole year. '' I said collecting nodding approval of Camille heads, Logan and Kendall.

'' See life. '' Logan added before signing for the whole group. '' We will never raise this ... incident, is that clear ? ''

I pulled my sleeves on my arms before straighten in one jump. '' So who's up for a movie ? ''

'' Sure! '' Exclaimed If the whole group before Tori asked what we were watching.

They all began to speak in unison obviously wanting different choices and I let myself fall back against the couch with a sigh, knowing that it could take a while. I took my phone that I had left on the beige sofa before rolling my eyes at the sight of the message of Alec.

 **GRUMPYCAT :** So ? How was the big talk about sex ? Does your big brother is your morality ? :p

I reduced my eyes in a flash on my screen before realizing that the living room was suddenly fell into a silence. I rolled my eyes over my phone just to watch the group to realize that they are already looking at me expectantly making me raise an eyebrow in question. '' What you all to look at me ?''

'' You're the only one not to have to offer a film. '' Replied Tori crossing her arms over her chest knowingly before raising a curious sign eyebrow at the sight of my phone. '' And why 're texting with someone ... twenty-three forty-five hours of the night ? ''

''Well, because he's still awake. '' I replied sarcastically before putting my phone back on the couch to watch them. '' Tell me your choice and I would choose one of them. ''

'' Oh no, then! '' Immediately defended Carlos with a sullen mine. '' You always choose the side of Logan. And it is out of question that we look A.I. ''

'' It is a great science fiction movie. Probably the best of all time. '' Logan defended with conviction in turn making me watch him with platitude.

Tori shook her head at the two boys before turning to me. '' Wait, wait ! No one noted that it was a he ? '' The group turned to the blonde while I was content to glare at her before rolling my eyes as she pointed at me. '' It's a guy. The person she's talking about.''

'' This is not a guy like you say! '' Intervened quickly knowing that it could escalate to anything.'' This is Alec. ''

'' Still him ? '' Exclaimed Kendall with a slight frown making me throw him an annoyed shine. '' He should not be with his girlfriend or I don't know ? ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose ignorant Jo's look of confusion on Kendall unlike Camille and Logan who exchanged knowing glances. '' Can we return to the point ? What you want to watch ? ''

I looked at the group expectantly before lifting my eyes as they began again to fight on the choice of film. I decided to ignore the group, getting up from my seat before walking to our selection of DVDs in our gray modern TV cabinet. I grabbed the DVD Tori first Creature of the night of Dak before running into the DVD player forcing the group to stop their arguments. They all looked at me with wide eyes confusion as I pulled the screen cover before taking it with me as I reinstalled on the couch.

I gave an impatient look their using the remote control to access the menu before giving a look at the group again. '' You plan to stay there without moving or ? ''

'' I call the couch ! '' If suddenly exclaimed James jumped to his feet to join me before snuggling against me in the coverage soon followed by Logan, Carlos and Camille.

Tori groaned as she settled more comfortably on the floor and I had to literally look away as Jo snuggled in next to Kendall after her kiss on the cheek. I felt a hand close over the comfort sign in mine and I did not need to look to know that it belonged to Camille. I cast the film and burst out laughing like boys immediately began to cry, turning to me in disbelief at the sight of my film of choice.

* * *

 **As usual, feel free to leave me a review.**

 **I love you, guys !**

 **LOve is weakness**


	38. The choice

_Jo - ''... they are really important to you. ''_

I watched the elevator doors waiting to get to the corridor leading to the apartment of boys before giving a new look on my phone screen for probably the tenth time since the first time I read the text message.

Why Jo would I joined her at the apartment of boys. It did not make sense. Even she had managed to get my phone number.

Honestly, I reflected at length before coming. I still was not sure what to do with the blonde and the less I hung around her, was my best days. Tori was obviously active in my choice to come or not. By voting against, of course. In fact, she had expressly me. She had even been to set up a fight with me to keep me inside our apartment.  
A fight she had lost as you can see.

Anyway, the ding of opening doors forced me to take my eyes off my screen to take a step outside and I soon make my way to the famous gate 2J by simple habit .

I was putting my phone in the back pocket of my black skinny jeans before reaching for the handle by calling for Jo. '' Yo, Jo ? Why you asked me to join you in ... ''

I was taking a break at the sight of Jo and all boys seated around the coffee table opposite the sofa before raising an eyebrow at the blonde as she stood with a nervous smile.

'' Jacks, you're here ! I was afraid you did not get my message. '' Said the blonde in welcoming me back with one of her famous embrace uncomfortable making me watch the boys who now had their attention on us in confusion.

I noticed the momentum of confetti in their hands making me more confused as to what was happening here and I hastened to detach myself from the blonde to look in a confused state.

'' You've invited her ? '' Exclaimed Logan sounding surprised just making me give him a warning sign next to act as obvious to Jo reverse that took me by the wrist before pulling me with her in a seat with a huge smile.

''Of course ! She and Camille are my best friends. ''

I brought my hand once in my mouth as I was attacked incredulously coughing fit as the boys gave glances between me and Jo in unbelief unlike Kendall who seemed just literally speechless. I turned to Jo in nervousness with a fake smile before slightly frown my eyebrows. '' So ... uh ... why not ... I don't know, you know ... invited Camille ? And not me. ''

'' Camille is in a cast. '' Replied the blonde with the same smile of course not including my sarcasm before shaking me again in her side making me tense smile. '' But you're here. ''

'' Yeah, I'm here. '' I repeated copying her silly grin before turning to the boys to talk through my teeth.'' Why am I here already ? ''

''You don't know, Jacks ? '' If suddenly exclaimed Carlos in the euphoria. '' IT IS TOO GREAT! ''

'' Yeah, I can't believe you're going to maybe play Emily in the adaptation of John Stetson. '' Said Logan, addressing the blonde seemingly just as excited and I gave a look at the Jo completion before giving a look at Kendall in his speech.

'' Jo Taylor who plays Chansey Jackson and Magic gallows. '' Dramatically announced the blond making me roll my eyes before giving a look at Jo with my wrinkled brow.

'' Wait, this is not the book that Camille lent me but I ended up using as callus foot ? '' I asked immediately reducing the euphoria of the boys as they threw me flat looks to Unlike Jo who let a slight laugh.'' what did I say funny ? ''

''Nothing ! It's just that I suspected that you had not read it. '' Replied the blonde seemingly incapable of losing her temper boosted today as she turned back to the boys. '' I read all volumes that came out. ''

'' Yeah! '' Exclaimed my brother resuming his excited. '' And all the actresses in the city want this role! ''

Carlos instantly exclaimed in apprehension before destroying the mood as usual in dramatic situations. '' It would be horrible if they chose someone else. ''

The boys immediately threw him warning bursts while I hid my smile in the corner of the Latin antics. What ? I was not necessarily obliged to act falsely happy. It was already huge for me to be here when all I wanted to do was take my legs to my neck.

''I mean, so be ready to get the role of her life and not have it. '' Contined Latin causing me to give him a little sparkle this time.

After all, my relationship with Jo was perhaps complicated and probably the most that is false but that did not mean I had to rejoice in her misfortune. I was not as petty as that.

''Guys ! It's okay if it's not me that is the role all I want is that this phone is RINGING ! '' Exploded the blonde leaning toward her phone on the table in a nerf ball. And just like that, all we got up in anticipation as Jo retrieved her phone as it rang. 'Hello?''

I turned immediately to the blonde biting my lower lip nervously not knowing how I would react before letting a smile on my lips in spite of me when she announced that she had got the part. The boys threw immediately launched confetti in explosions of joy, however, I soon to pucker my eyebrow on Jo as she seemed to continue to announce the news after another. For some reason, I had a very, very bad feeling.

'' The shooting will last three years in New Zealand ! '' And now, the bad news. I noticed the expression of Kendall fall like others put a little more time to realize what she had just said and I could not help but feel really sorry for the couple. Truly. Especially with what followed. '' They want me left this week. ''

Carlos explode again in joy mind a long while I gave a sheepish look on Kendall and Jo before suddenly catching brown eyes honeyed of Logan. He gave me glances between Kendall and Jo knowingly and I lowered my eyes before turning my attention to Jo as she still seemed in communication.

She finally hang up with a wealth of defeat before stand facing Kendall as the blond hastened to join her in mild panic. '' Really ? Really ? How does it really ? ''

'' According to my agent, I can't do the movie if I don't break my contract with the New Town High series.'' Explained the blonde with a slight frown before giving me a pointed look over Kendall's shoulder letting me wrinkle my eyebrows in suspicion.

'' But if you break this contract then you're going to New Zealand for three years ! And you two, you will pppp! '' Carlos Intervened in a tone idiot pointing his finger in his cheek and I hurried to join the boys to hit his helmet off his head with his insensitivity as the rest of the group shouted at him. '' Hey! But why ?''

'' Just shut up, okay! '' I whispered in trouble before crossing my arms over my chest as I turned to the duo just to exchange views recognizing making me swallow hard.

''I know more after talking to my agent. '' Said Jo turned to left before this shy mine. '' Kiss goodbye ? ''

I looked away awkwardly rubbing my nose as they met to exchange a goodbye kiss before looking after the blonde as she quickly made her way to the door before suddenly stopping to make eye contact with me specifically. I frowned again my eyebrows as she finally came out before I turn to the group of boys.

'' Uh ... uh ... I have to go somewhere so ... bye. ''

''Who is it … ''

I hurried to retrace my way to the door of 2J as Kendall turned to me, raising his arms in disbelief before closing the door behind me. I quickly made my way to the door of the nearest stairs past the elevator just to let go a scream as I was suddenly caught by the collar of my shirt in the elevator just before the doors closed behind me. I set a time to stabilize before straighten myself just to narrow my eyes in realization.

''Oh my God! '' Exclaimed Me I held my chest before giving a shine on the blonde as I smoothed the folds of my shirt. '' But what are you playing ? ''

'' You came. '' Sighed the blonde pretend relieved for any reasons unknown to me. '' I was afraid you would not understand. ''

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest with a brief glance at the stories to realize that we went down to the lobby. '' You were not particularly discreet about it. They don't understand because ... well, they're idiots. And Kendall. He was too sad to even achieve anything. ''

The expression of Jo immediately fell into a mood similar to that of Kendall telling me that I was going to be the only rebooster Jo. Seriously, how I always manage to find myself in this situation ?

'' You know what? '' I said slightly leaning to catch her brown eyes dogs fought. '' I'll take you to see your agent, right ? And we can talk during the trip.''

'' Really? '' Wondered if the blonde regaining some cheerful before displaying a slightly culpable expression. '' Well, if I am bringing you is because ... ''

I stared at the blonde with a puzzled frown before quickly become impatient. '' Because what ? ''

Suddenly, the doors open on us forcing us to go out and I hurried to follow after Jo as the blonde walked through the lobby at a rapid pace as though she seemed to seek a way to explain the situation.  
I noticed Tori sitting on one of the chair of the reception giving me want to give up the other blonde to join her only I just don't want to find myself in wickedness to. I shook my head with a slight growl under my breath as I passed Tori along Jo and contented me mimicking for a later model as Jo turned to me.

'' I lied. '' Said the blonde suddenly stopping in sunny California making me look even more confused than before as she seemed on the verge of collapsing under the weight of guilt. '' I can make the movie without breaking my contract with New Town High. ''

This time, I was just giving her a flat look with more definitively here again before crossing my arms over my chest. '' So wait, you lied to Kendall because ? ''

''Because he was sad and I don't know ... I don't know. '' Dramatized the blonde about to tear her hair.

I rolled my eyes knowing that I was going to regret it before grabbing her wrist to drag her with me to my Jeep. '' Get in! ''

'' What? '' Asked Jo with a confused frown eyebrows as I climbed behind the wheel.

I buckled my belt before I contact and looked at the blonde still outside in impatient. '' Just get in that car, Jo! ''

It's already cost me enough to do this for her so I was not going to take tweezers. Don't misinterpret my words. I was not doing this reluctantly. In fact, all my actions seeming just have one goal lately and it turned out that I just wanted Kendall is truly happy. But when I had seen his expression fall, I understood how much Jo mattered to him. It was obvious that he loved her and I was not going to be the one that would break it. Kendall happiness had always been one of my main goals since we were kids and I would not let my selfishness get in the way.

Finally, the blonde got into the passenger seat with an uncertain smile and waited she put her belt before I commit myself to the car park exit. We stood in tense silence for a long moment before finally Jo shrugged with a slight nervous shock.'' So ... where are we going? ''

'' A place where we can talk more quietly. '' I explained before finally see the little bar smoothie I had found myself returning one day in the studio. I cut the engine, giving a look at Jo as she took in the small bar in front of us before turning towards me in confusion making me smile a little. '' Come on, they make smoothie of thunder. ''

I quickly unlocked my belt before going down soon followed by Jo. We walked in silence inside the small bar as a bell rang as we entered and I could already feel a smile forming on my lips to the heavenly decoration around us. I risked a glance at Jo just slightly frown my eyebrows at her miserable. The blonde turned to me with an apologetic smile and I was content to sign in the direction of the cash to order.

I did not even know what I was doing in reality. It was not my kind of act as a kind of support and even less when it was about Jo. In fact, when it came to the actress I simply preferred to run away and ignore the situation since it is usually connected to Kendall.

'' Welcome to JUJU'S! What can I do for you ? '' Received an enthusiastic tone of a young brunette twenty years and I gave another glimpse of Jo expectantly.

I let a little sigh at her lack of reaction before turning to brunette Cara if I read well her name tag with a tight smile on my lips as she gave a curious look on Jo. '' We take a smoothie strawberry and one mango, please.''

'' Very well, I'll let you sit down. ''

I gave a smile grateful to brunette as she turned around to prepare our order before turning completely to Jo in the interrogation. '' Where you want to sit ? ''

'' Look, I know you're trying to help me but ... ''

''Alright ! You got me ask again for help that did not go very well. '' I reminded interrupting impatient collecting a surprised look of the blonde. '' Now I rarely do this I am doing. In fact, I never do so just chose a place, Jo. ''

The blonde swallowed slightly before look around before signing for an empty table. I asked her to show the way and soon to follow after her before I sit down on an empty seat. Jo took the seat in front of me as I leaned back against the back of the chair with my bare arm lying on the cool and fresh table surface. The blonde seemed observed a moment my tattoos before lifting her eyes on me in curiosity. '' Does it hurt ? ''

'' Most of the time, no. '' I replied before lowering my eyes on the inside of my wrist where my most symbolic drawing for me. I retraced absently 2 meaning Kendall's birthday before lifting again my eyes on Jo. '' But it depends on the tolerance of people pain. ''

Jo seemed to have caught my gesture as she now had her brown-green eyes on the inside of my wrist.'' What is it ? ''

'' It is a part of each boys and Katie. '' I replied realizing she was the first person to whom I revealed this fact. I remember doing this tattoo the first month I found myself alone without Tori. I felt incredibly alone and I missed home terribly. '' The 14-9 is the anniversary of James, the 2-11 to that of Kendall, Logan for the 15-9, 15-8 to the Carlos and 12-6 for Katie.''

'' Whoa, this is ... '' exclaimed the blonde in the surprise before watching me carefully as these eyelashes .''... they are really important to you. ''

'' They are. '' I accepted with a slight smile dancing on my lips. Only, I soon remind me of why we were here. ''So you lied to Kendall. That's really what you want ?''

The blonde frowned her eyebrows immediately to the sudden change of subject before swallowing shaking her head. '' I don't really know what I want. This is a great opportunity and I'm really flattered to have had the role, but Kendall, he ... ''

I watched the blonde waiting for the result but she just flashed a confused look. The waitress soon returned with our drinks and I thanked the accepting the addition before turning my attention to Jo taking a sip of my drink.

'' If you are the chosen him instead of the movie then you will put a lot of expectation on him, you're in conscious? '' I declared a serious tone immediately sparking a hesitant look of the blonde.

'' Not that Kendall is not a good boyfriend. In fact, I think he to look amazing but what I mean is it really means a lot. What if you end up regretting it and completely destroyed your relationship ?''

''You think? '' Asked Jo slightly panicked causing me to give her a face.

I readjusted in my seat, raising my index finger before nodding my head negatively. '' Actually, no ! I had only one relationship and it lasted about three weeks so ... we can say that I know absolutely nothing about it.''

This seemed to elicit a more relaxed laugh of blonde making me look more carefully. Now I could see what Kendall saw in her. Not that I thought she was not attractive in the first place. In fact, Jo had always made me feel a bit self-conscious and I hated it. After all, she was the beautiful blonde with perfect skin and flirtatious smile. Not to mention that she had easily the interest of the boys she met.

Her first day at the Palm Woods was proof. But her laughter was soon to be replaced by a new pensive expression as she turned her cup in the air. '' I don't know what to do. On one hand, I really like Kendall and he really make me happy. But I'm afraid to end up regretting it. ''

''Whatever you decide, I don't think you'll regret it. '' I objected eliciting a look confused of Jo. I swallowed still wondering why I did that when I probably should be spirited push her to accept this film. '' You love Kendall so if you think he really worth so I think you should stay here. After all, what are the chances that this film really work ? ''

Jo frowned at me before leaning her head in perplexity. '' So you tell me to keep my lie and don't do the movie ?''

'' Um ... no! '' Rebutted I shook my head aback withdrawing a sigh of blonde. I let a slight laugh amused of her expression before stare at her with a smile. '' What I mean is that this film is a great opportunity, as is Kendall. I knew him all my life and I can tell you that if one of the boys were worth to be chosen on a hit movie then this would be him. But you must also remember the first thing you're promised you by coming here. Your career before boys. ''

'' Okay, I don't get it ! '' Exclaimed Jo, raising her arms in the air in exasperation. '' You make no sense. Why can't you just tell me to choose one or the other ? ''

I gave her an amused look, taking another long sip of my drink before the rest seriously. ''I would not choose were you, Jo. You have to choose what it feels most right for you. ''

Jo amplified her frown before looking at me with a shy expression. '' Kendall's what felt right at the moment. ''

I watched the blonde silently for a moment, really realizing what I was actually doing at the moment and thought I was maybe just masochistic. After all, I was there, in the process of telling the girl to stay with Kendall when I knew full well the extent of my feelings. Finally, Tori was right. I just should have stayed in our apartment this morning. This would have saved me a lot of torment.

I took a deep breath knowing that my next words were sealed my fate and operated a friendly smile to the blonde. '' In this case, choose Kendall. ''

I stayed hidden behind the two plants of the hall as Jo gave me nervous glances in the middle of the hotel lobby when I saw Kendall entry through the open doors of the hotel. I signed discreetly Jo approach the blond of my hiding before dropping me a little as she turned to him. I could not really hear what they were saying but in the words of Kendall, I could tell that Jo had probably made her choice.

And the worst part about it was that I had no idea how I felt about it. Part of me felt obviously crushed but another thought I had just done the right thing. After all, feelings remained feelings. I was not obliged to do what I felt. I had not really tried the first time and even less the second but now that I had this little interview with Jo then maybe things were perhaps time for me to change.  
I could always take my own advice into account. I could concentrate my attention on my new album and my work in general. Create more songs and even predict another tour.

A real smile appeared on my lips at the thought when I was suddenly joined by Katie startling me. '' Katie! But what are you doing ?''

'' No, you what are you doing? '' Replied the brunette looking toward the couple in front of us with a confused expression. '' Why are we spying on my brother and Jo ? ''

'' Because she is saying that she can't break her contract for the series. '' I explained myself suddenly feeling excited for some reason. '' So she hand over. ''

''But it's wrong.''

'' I know. '' I replied absently does not really realizing what I had to confess before giving a surprised look on Katie. '' Wait, how do you know it's wrong ? ''Only, Katie me gave a slap to the back of the head instead of answering me causing me to rub the painful area with a groan before giving her an incredulous look. '' Why did you do that ? ''

The brunette frowned on the couple in front of us before watching me carefully as these brown lashes. ''Why are you happy that she stay here ? ''

''Because ! Look at him ! '' Exclaimed Me I by signing the huge smile of Kendall with my finger before smiling in my turn somewhat feeling overwhelmed. '' She make him happy and he loves her.''

''You too go the happier. '' Replied Katie suddenly making me watch her with wide eyes.

I swallowed hard before giving a look at Katie in sighed. '' Katie ... we talked about this. ''

'' Yeah, yeah, you not like my brother. '' Grumbled the little brunette under her breath before suddenly catching me by the wrist to shoot me with her out of our hiding place just to get Kendall as he did the dance of joy before us. '' Why are you doing the happy dance ? ''

Kendall immediately stopped his dance steps, turning to Katie. He gave me a strange look in my view alongside his sister before answering seeming really excited. '' Jo, could not break her contract with New Town High. And suddenly, she will not be able to leave New Zealand for three years.''

'' Yeah, she hath lied.''

''Katie! '' I called in quickly turning back to the brunette, raising my hands in disbelief soon collecting a confused look of Kendall.

Katie turned immediately towards me crossing her small arms on her chest.'' Tell him what you told me. ''

'' What is she talking, Jacks ? '' Questioned seriously Kendall immediately giving me a confused look.

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose before turning my attention to the tall blond. '' Jo can break her contract when she wants.''

''Repeat me that !''

Soon, Katie had led us to Kendall with one of the tables by the pool while she was reassembled sought Jo contract. I honestly don't even prefer how she had obtained the contract. Anyway, she left me with Kendall and now I had to once again face a miserable phrase twice in a day.

Only Kendall was soon to rule his bright green eyes on me in a slight frown. '' How did you know she could break her contract ? ''

'' She told me this morning. '' I answered honestly knowing that there was no point in lying now.''I took her to a smoothie bar in town for help her illuminate her mind.''

''You do that ? '' Exclaimed the blond amazed making me roll my eyes in aggravation.

''Don't act so surprised. I happen to be nice sometimes.'' I grumbled under my breath, crossing my arms over my chest before to avoid the watchful eyes of Kendall. '' She asked me to help her in her choice. I board told her to do what felt best for her.''

Kendall's gaze seemed to further expand in this new revelation only he had not time to act on this more as suddenly Katie reappeared throwing the contract of Jo before Kendall. '' Paragraph C states that the artist, that is to say, Jo, may withdraw from the project if he is offered a major film role.''

''You read the contract ?'' Kendall said in disbelief making me shake my head at his naivety. It was Katie. Of course she would do something like that.

''I have read the contract of everyone. Except that of Jacks since it is new. '' Katie said in a tone before displaying a simplistic excited mine. '' You knew if your album went platinum you will get all of the alpacas. ''

Kendall left distracted by this information for a moment before shaking his head to take seriously.'' So why Jo did not accept this job ? ''

Katie immediately turned to me with a flat stare in disbelief making me roll my eyes before she turned to her brother with sarcasm mine. '' Oh, let me think. Because of you.''

Kendall frowned in puzzlement giving me in turn one look and I was content to shrug my shoulders in agreement with Katie.

''Then why she lied ? ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose to the slow mind of the boy in front of me before giving a look at Katie as she seemed to look at me in disbelief again. She turned her attention to Kendall sigh before leaning on the table. '' Because. Let the role of her life and fame internationally for a boy, it puts a lot of pressure on that boy. ''

'' And I'm the guy. '' Kendall concludes with a defeat grimace making me bite the inside of my cheek in empathy.

I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket making me pull to realize that I had a message from Tori wondering what was going on and why I was fucking freaking with Jo Taylor this morning. Yep ! Count on Tori to beat me easily into an insult records in a single message.

I got up from my seat challenging the attention of both Knight and gave a sheepish look. '' I have to go, sorry. ''

I was quickly turned around by walking along the pool and across the hall before taking the elevator. From the moment the doors closed on me, I let a deep sigh of relief before turning me against the railing behind me, raising my eyes on the floors scrolling up. I ran a hand along my black cap before going out once I was on my floor. I walked quickly through our hallway before finally returning just to see Tori already waiting for me.

''So ? I want to know everything ? What's happening? '' Rattled the blonde Minute making me massage my temples already tired of that future conversation.

I sat on the chair in front of her before taking a slice of bacon on her plate sparking a bored and slightly disgusted expression of blonde since I leaned back in my chair and swallow the piece of fatty bacon with my head back in contentment.

''How can we even be friends? '' I gave a flat look under my lashes before licking my fingers in just hype for it. '' Well you finished? I want to know what happens! ''

I sighed heavily in her impatience before I launch into the story of all that had happened from the moment I set foot in the apartment 2J. Tori was really impressed when I told her for the great role of Jo and she was even more excited when I talk to her during filming for three years. Obviously this was perfect for her disappointment for me to finally get with Kendall only, she had soon disillusioned when I told her the episode at the bar and in the lobby and finally to the pool.

So now I was in the process of waiting to explode watching her with a full apprehensive grimace.

'' NO BUT DID YOU ARE FULLY SICK! '' The blonde finally exploded hardly startling me since I was accustomed to frequent cries of Gustavo. I could see Tori reach for her hair in frustration before shaking her head in total incomprehension. ''You have to be! She told you that she will leave for three years in New Zealand, leaving the boy whom you are in love since ... well, practically all your life and you, you advise her to stay ? ''

'' She make him happy and he loves her.'' I was supporting-eager to make her get my point but I knew it was probably already lost in advance. In fact, I expected that Tori would not understand my choice. '' Plus, I think it's time to stop all this. This becomes ridiculous in the end. I can't love my best friend.''

Tori paused in her explosion to look at me a long moment in silence in agitation before putting her hands flat on the table. '' Look, I know you're used to dealing with thingsof feelings in a way mechanical but it's not controlled, Jacks. You're in love with Kendall and you can't cancel it. ''

I immediately frowned my eyebrows in stubbornness. This was definitely not what I wanted to hear. And even less that could help me. Kendall and I was an impossible case and more, a waste of time. Those damn feelings had brought me more trouble than I could count on in the last year and I could not afford to make mistakes.

'' Yeah, well, I'll prove to you that you twist. '' I suddenly getting up in a leap as I threw her a burst before turning toward the exit heels.

I slammed the door behind me a loud slam before storming my way to the stairwell. I walked down the stairs separating the four floors between 2J apartment and ours before finally exploding in the familiar hallway by the door swing. I could feel my heart pumping faster in my chest as I approached the famous wooden door and I did an abrupt halt by taking a long breath. Why is it that I felt hesitant now? It was what I wanted, right ? It was my choice.

I nodded my head vigorously before finally turning the handle just to pause as Kendall raised his sad eyes to what I assumed to be a photo of Jo. He looked at me a long moment in silence with a dejected expression and I tried a weak smile and closed the door behind me. I walked to the blond before confidently to lean on my elbows against the counter to face him. I took care with the photo of his hands watchful his eyes under it before letting a smile on my lips.

'' She's a cool girl. '' I confessed with sincerity before putting the photo in front of Kendall as I gave him a look that I hoped comforting. '' Although a bit slow of mind if she comes ask me for advice every time. ''

It seemed a light squeeze silent laughter blond as he passed between the photo and me before focusing his attention on me with a sigh. '' What should I do ? ''

'' Whoa, this is crazy as you continue to ask all of you advise me while I'm probably the worst person for that. '' I replied sarcastically before leaning over the counter to get a green apple. I turned it in my hands a moment before giving a thoughtful look on the blonde. '' She wants to make this film. But you're important to her. This is not really surprising, you're probably the greatest guy I know. But anyway, Katie is right. This is a great responsibility that she has abandoned all that for you. ''

I noticed that the blond seemed to blush at my compliment before leaving a slight grimace at my last statement. '' Yes, I don't know if I want to be that guy. ''

''Which ? One on which she raises great hopes or whoever holds to the role of her life? '' I questioned with a raised eyebrow in curiosity.

''Both, I think. '' Kendall replied after a moment's reflection.

To say that Kendall was actually surprised by his current conversation with Jacks would be an understatement, but he had to admit he needed advice. As much as this was crazy holding account of what had happened during the last months, Jacks was probably the only one to tell him what to do. Or at least the switch in his choice since he knew full well that she would never make direct choices. She avoided the choice herself.

Suddenly, the dreamy voice of Katie rang around us letting me wrinkle my eyebrows in puzzlement as I looked around the kitchen. '' Jo is not gone because of you. She has missed the role of her life. ''

'' Katie, is that you're in my head, or do you hide behind the counter ? '' Exclaimed Kendall suddenly making me bend down just to go back in surprise as Katie emerged from literally anywhere.

I gave a look flatly annoyed about the brunette before shaking my head at Kendall.

'' So what's the plan, big brother ? '' Questioned Katie making me look carefully Kendall.

Kendall looked at his little sister before looking me in uncertainty. '' Illll-I have to tell her to make this film. ''

''It does not.'' Objected Katie soon as I pinched my lips, shaking my head in agreement with the brunette. '' You ask her to choose the cinema rather than you, it's impossible for her. ''

''So what ? I must break with her so that she is no reason to stay ? '' Asked the blond visibly confused this time.

I leaned on the counter, shaking my head negatively soon followed by Katie who made the sound of a buzzer. '' She can't play the role of her life with a broken heart. ''

'' Katie, tell me what to do ! '' Barked blond in frustration making me watch the brunette in the apprehension.

All plans to date was bad and I still was not certain that the decision to Kendall was the best. It was also the choice of Jo and I did not think that a stupid plan was needed here.

''We need you to make sure whether she breaking with you. '' Said Katie pointing gravelyKendall making me shake my head at once with wide eyes in objection.

''No ! No ! No! No! '' I rebutted by mailing me behind Katie to put my hands on her bare shoulders, giving a pointed look at Kendall. '' It's not one of our crazy situations that can be solved by even more stupid plan here. I understand that you want her to do this movie but don't you think you should have an honest conversation and act in a mature way for once ? ''

Kendall looked at me a moment with a strange look as if I had to speak in another language before pointing his sister. '' Yeah, I think I'll go with Katie plan. How I do it ? ''

Katie immediately pulled out a sign indicating him to be disgusting instantly making me hit my palm flat on my forehead in disbelief. It was worse than I thought.

'' This is probably the worst idea you've had, you're aware of that ? '' Me I exclaimed in a whisper, giving a burst of Katie side while trying to stay hidden behind large bushes restaurant stuffy. '' and your brother to look like an idiot. Seriously, he makes me want to throw him into therapy because it looks like one of those poor guys who spend their days with beers on their couches because they missed their great football career in high school and was too stupid to do anything else.''

''No ! What is silly is coming dressed in a large class restaurant with a wide plain denim shorts, a simple black tank top tucked in, an open window shirt and simple low converse. '' Katie hissed back making me gape as she leaned back on the bush to spy on the couple. '' Oh and also advised my brother to keep Jo here. ''

I rolled my eyes at the brunette becoming really annoyed with that now. '' May I ask why you even aid ? And don't tell me it's because you want to help. What's your hidden motive, Katie ? ''

'' Well, in your opinion? '' Replied dryly little brunette rolling her eyes at me making me sit up in disbelief as she turned again.

''Stop with it in the end. '' I grumbled under my breath as I watched Kendall slumped on a chair wearing an old hat, a stained T-shirt and an old shirt unbuttoned tile. I swallowed slightly to clear any tremor in my voice before resuming with firmness. '' Your brother and I are never going to happen.''

''Hum is not that recent events tell me. '' Retorted the little monster of a singing tone making me give her a burst of hand.

''You're wrong, you know that ?''

Katie seemed about to answer only the Kendall cry made us stop in our conversation with wide eyes of disbelief. '' DOES ANYONE CAN COME TO SERVE MY GIRL ?''

The entire restaurant fell under the silence immediately making me bring my hand over my eyes with a horrified grimace.'' I don't want to see that.''

'' It is good. '' Katie commented in approving forcing me to watch the couple through my fingers just to gag at the sight of Kendall use the bread to scratch the back collecting bewildered looks of Jo and customers before he threw it on a nearby table. '' Really good !''

''It's not good, it's horrible! '' Me I exclaimed with a cry to Katie as I signed the gaping face Jo.''This is probably the worst day ever.''

Katie frowned at me before lifting her hands in disbelief. '' Of course it's. That's the point. Are you listening to what we was said even more ?''

''No, I must confess that I got from the moment you hear about DO SHE BREAKING WITH HIM!'' I barked into the ear of the little brunette sarcastically before turning again to the couple.

A server passed in front of us with different dishes in his hands and I soon to steal one of his sending plates making him hit the table with a scream in surprise. I wide my eyes quickly lowered me back behind the bush with Katie before giving a falsely innocent look on the brunette. Katie just rolled her eyes before reaching out to steal one of my cakes chocolates but I quickly knocked her hand collecting a shocked gasp from the little girl.

''This plan is stupid. You don't deserve cupcakes. '' I defended taking a huge bite in annoyance before turning my attention on the couple in trouble.

Katie looked at me annoyed shine before crossing her arms over her chest as she turned her attention to turn the group into ruminating. ''You ought to be fat.''

''I play sports. '' I hummed mockingly before taking another bite. '' They are delicious as well.''

Katie immediately turned to me with that famous pleading looks and I shrugged an eyebrow before turning my gaze on the couple in an attempt to ignore it. I was not going to yield. It was just that I was staying away from those cat eyes punt.

''Please ! Please ! Please, Jacks! I'm hungry! '' Moaned the brunette with a grin before starting to pull my shirt to speak directly in my ear. '' Please! Please ! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase.''

I grabbed my suddenly a flat chocolate cake in irritation before pasting it into the mouth of the brunette unbearable for silence. A mocking smile appeared on my lips to her surprised expression before she pulled the cake from her mouth taking a bite with a nod in appreciation. I rolled my eyes postponing my eyes on the couple just to bring my hand to my lips to keep from puck at the sight of Kendall openly licking the bottom of a dish before he threw it on the next table. The occupants all got up in fear and disgust making me give a look at Katie with wide eyes.

'' Okay, maybe he goes a little too far. But why she stays. Most girls would be gone already at this stage. '' Fulmined little brunette, shaking her fist in incomprehension.

''Because she loves him, idiot. '' I reminded in a sigh before watching the couple in defeat. '' Believe me, we can accept many things for love. ''

Katie turned immediately to Jacks confused her statement before noticing her gaze lingering on the couple away. She seemed ... disappointed ? But that was not possible. She helped her throughout this plan and she had even told her brother to let Jo stay. So why did she defeat seemed so at the time. The mind of Katie thought well to something but it seemed impossible. How many times tonight, she had her again says her hope that one day she and her brother meet was vain ?

However, her eyes did not deceive.

'' Jacks ? '' Katie whispered gently challenging the brunette beside her by her sudden change of tone. Katie instantly checked her greatest friend before letting the words stolen from her lips. '' Are you doing all this despite the fact that you still love my brother ? ''

Just like that, Jacks seemed to freeze silently answering the question of Katie only she wanted to hear the answer of the girl in front of her. She wanted to know the truth.

''Damn, but what are you doing here then ? '' Katie exploded in total disbelief before shaking her head in frustration. ''No, no, I have better. Why do the shoots to Jo ?''

Jacks seemed about to finally meet only the Kendall cry announcing a range of the shot called out and the two girls were just speechless as they watched the blond launch a fork blindly. This seemed to be the last break point to Jo as the blonde suddenly stood up in anger and disbelief. I gave once a pained look on Katie as I could see the two fight before us and shook my head thinking again how much it was stupid.

Kendall still pushed over his role in laying a new fork, and I could see things getting increasingly bad as he rose from his chair to stand on Jo height. His expression sly soon to fall indicating that she had probably just break up with him. Kendall finally sit down on his chair in a heap made and I could see his expression become increasingly surly making me shake my head in sorrow.

'' This plan was stupid from the beginning. '' I snapped towards Katie prior to straighten me not caring more clients who now looked at me in surprise and shock. Katie turned to me in surprise before he noticed my pained expression. '' I'll wait in the car.''

I finally reach my Jeep parked in a street adjacent to the expensive restaurant and soon Katie went with me. I gave her a brief glance before starting the engine and engage me on the road. The return trip was totally silent between us as I thought back to look beaten Kendall. He seemed really sad and I felt bad to have witnessed it all as a spectator. It was all but what I planned to do this morning. Now Jo had broken up with him.

I had committed myself slowly into the parking lot of the Palm Woods before finally descend always in silence. Katie was still with me and I could feel her gaze as to time on me. She wanted to say something, it was obvious but probably did not know how to ask. After all, this was one more person for knowing my attachment to Kendall. Did I was so obvious that ? I shook my head through the lobby before heading straight to the elevator. I was waiting for Katie to be at my side to press the floor and mine before stand awkwardly waiting for the rise of our floors.

'' You do accounts say anything ? '' Broke Katie finally tired of all this silence forcing me to take my eyes off the floors scrolling to watch her.

I sighed just as tired before giving a look at the brunette, shrugging my shoulders. '' What do you want me to say ? Yes, I love your brother and I'm stupid to push him into the arms of another ?''

'' Well, duh! '' Replied Katie folding her arms across her chest with a sarcastic eye roll.

I pinched the bridge of my nose clearly tired of it now. Actually, I had not realized how exhausting it was to put as much confidence in many people. I had never been a social butterfly back home and I had always had the habit of keeping my feelings to myself. Only since I arrived here, it seems that all my feelings is a common knowledge and I was seriously starting to become tired of all these people judging me and telling me what to do. I just needed a break from all that.

The elevator was not slow to stop at a stage before that of Katie and I was immediately stepped forward to taking out the little brunette unawares as I turned to her now on the outside. ''You know what, Katie ? This does not look at yourself. In fact, there is nobody but me. And right now, I just want to be left alone.''

The shocked look off and the brunette was all I could see as the doors closed on her and I shook my head massaging my temples before turning on my heel. I walked to the staircase before starting to climb to get to my apartment.

However, I was not stop my steps when I arrived at my floor. I had continued to rise and now I was again on top of the Palm Woods. The cooler air of the night clung to my bare legs and I had to literally close my knees against my chest not to shiver. I released a deep sigh even more confused than before feeling before going to bed on the floor in a fetal positon. I had not realized how much this day had exhausted me. My eyelids grow heavy as my breathing becomes slower with every breath I took and before I could blink, I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I could not believe I fell asleep on the roof. Not that it was not pleasant, in fact, be woken by the bright sun was. Anyway, I now walked to our apartment for a change and shower before going to 2J to check on Kendall. I had no doubt he would be pretty miserable right now and I wanted to be the person I had always been for him. His best friend. I realized yesterday that because of my feelings I had forgotten my first link with the boy and I had to admit I had not really been up in recent months.

I finally turned the handle of our apartment by taking a step to the inside just to harvest a surprised look Tori and Katie who seemed more concerned.

'' Jacks ? But where have you been ? '' Exclaimed the blonde as she rose from her place on our couch before frowning eyebrows in my holding unchanged and slightly stained with dirt. '' Even better, you can tell me where do you sleep ?''

'' Yes mom! '' I replied sarcastically before continuing my journey towards my room while rolling my eyes. ''I fell asleep on the roof now if you'll excuse me, I need a shower.''

I closed the door behind me before walking straight to my dresser. I did not want to do more than necessary today so I chose a simple black skinny jeans and a gray sweatshirt with hood before running off in the shower. I made a quick visit before finally change me in my own clothes before cleaning the bathroom. I let my hair loose on my back to dry naturally before returning to my room. I walked quickly toward my dresser before kneel on the floor to get my white low converse before putting them on. Once it was done, I put my gray cap walking to my office to get my phone before leaving my room again.

Katie seemed to have disappeared and now Tori was content to give me a concerned look from the sofa before leaving since I walked straight to the door. I was a quick way to the apartment of boys before finally returning to the inside just to find Kendall slumped on the couch with a dejected air. The blond turned his head in my general direction to the agreement of my entry and I raised my hand to give him a wave as I made my way to the fridge.

I was a break in his expression really devastated before turning my gaze on Katie at his side. The brunette gave me a sheepish look giving glances between her brother and I before finally getting off the couch to join me.

However, I soon to see a clown at Kendall aside making me wonder how I had not even seen first before turning again to the blond. I sighed under my breath before walking towards the couch before sitting down next to blond.

'' Hey! '' I called softly collecting a dejected look of blond. I completely turned to him before lacing up his hand in mine. '' I know it must be hard but it was your choice. You wanted her to do this film and although it is hard, you have to tell you that you do all this because you love her. Love is not selfish. ''

Kendall gave me a pressure on the hand observing a moment in silence before sighing in defeat. '' I know. It's just when that time, there is only one thing that could cheer me up.''

Just like that, the door was suddenly opened revealing Jo making me immediately release the hand of Kendall as I watched the blonde make her way to us as Kendall pulled his ball cap quickly bridge the gap between-them.

'' I report that I forgot to do a thing last night at the restaurant. '' Jo said shyly as Katie suddenly squeezed my hand making me take my eyes off the couple to watch her in surprise.

'' What? ''

I turned to the question of Kendall simply to bite hard on the inside of my cheek as Jo let a smile on her lips before leaning on Kendall to give him a kiss before coming off. '' You make a kiss to goodbye.''

A sad smile came despite me on my lips as I detached my hand from Katie before exceeding the couple giving a nod in the direction of , I heard Katie also announce her retirement to the couple as I made my way outside before releasing a slow, deep sigh pressing my forehead against the nearest wall. I lightly knocked my forehead against the rough surface in an emotionally confused state before quickly turn around upon hearing the voice of Katie. '' How do you manage to do that ?''

''I don't know. I guess I'm doing that's all. '' I replied tired pressing my head against the wall, raising my eyes toward the ceiling before suddenly frown my eyebrows as I felt a pair of arms wrap around my abdomen.

I lowered my eyes on my hug giver before tightening the little brunette back when I realized that Katie had.

''C'mon! We still have a day to complete.''

Finally, Katie and I had spent the whole rest of the day hanging around the hotel and I only later learned that Jo was leaving the next day for New Zealand. I had decided to leave Kendall in the back of my mind for the rest of the day since he had probably spent his last moments with Jo.

However, now I headed to the apartment 2J for any other reason. I had just seen one of the familiar orange armchairs sofa through the window rather seriously and I was afraid of what these idiots had yet shenanigans. That said, I certainly don't expect to see Kelly also mixed up in all that.

She was currently in the process of pulling the helmet of Carlos with Logan while Latino pulling in the other direction making me frown my eyebrows before I raised my arms in the air in disbelief.''But that is what is happening here ? ''

''In this case, I don't wear it during the photo shoots and I toke more at the table. ''I was a pause in amazement at the statement of Carlos along with the other two before quickly fill the gap between us to stand alongside Kelly.

''You mean seriously ? '' I asked exactly the same time as the assistant sparking a nervous look of brown boy before Kelly rolled her eyes, making her helmet. '' Oh, keep it.''

I was slightly confused yet no decline in what is really happening here as Logan and Kelly exchanged a handful of victorious hands before abruptly turning around in concern at the entrance to Kendall.

'' Kendall! '' Called out Carlos in excitement while the blond merely walk straight to the couch with this expression defeat still room. '' Guess what ? My helmet and I will be together for the rest of our lives. ''

I knocked once my forehead with the palm of my hand as Kelly and Logan undertook to strike the Latino boy before quickly joining Kendall with a worried face.

''Are you okay, buddy? '' Asked Logan joining me before putting an arm around my shoulders.

'' Yeah, I'm fine. '' Sighed Kendall frowned before displaying a pensive look. ''I just feel like we forgot something. ''

'' Whatever. I bet you will never forget this kiss goodbye. '' Said Carlos imitating the sound of a kiss immediately sparking a broad look in achieving of Kendall as he straightened up making me widen my eyes in disbelief.

'' No! '' Exclaimed Logan widening to turn his eyes in realization as Carlos bit his fist into a face.'' Forgot your goodbye kiss ?''

''How could you forget the kiss goodbye ! '' Added Carlos in panic. ''It's your thing. ''

''I dunno. She was late and the driver was honking and began to paw poodle balloon to burst.''Kendall hiking letting me wrinkle my eyesbrows on the blond in misunderstanding before I turn to my brother at his entrance.

James turned to us in the interrogation. '' Is that what happens ?''

'' Kendall and Jo have forgotten the kiss goodbye! '' Exclaimed Logan always the quickest to panic in pressurized situations eliciting a broad look of James.

'' How could you forget the goodbye kiss ? That's your thing! '' Exclaimed James in turn by pulling his hair.

I rolled my eyes at their panicked expressions while pulling my keys to the Jeep in my pocket before I turn to Kendall, shouting to make myself understood through this idiots. '' I WILL TAKE YOU AT THE AIRPORT ! ROAD BAND OF MORONS !''

I was already doing a U-turn in a race to the door before realizing that no one seemed to move. I gave a look at Kelly and brunette rushed to remind the boys they had their Kendall. I shook my head no speeding through the corridor not caring to take the elevator before quickly blow through the doors leading to the lobby. I crossed quickly latter eventually emerging outside under the hot California sun before rushing straight for my Jeep. I climbed quickly behind the wheel already putting the engine running as boys hastened up each their turns before fastening my belt.

I don't even expect to know if they had done so as I committed myself to the highest speed that allowing in a parking lot before entering the road.

''Faster ! Faster! '' If the boys cried, leaning over me causing me to bite hard on the inside of my cheek not to their yelling.

I pressed the gas pedal probably breaking several rules of conduct before finally park my car in the famous LAX airport. We stormed through the sliding doors of the airport as James informed us that we had to catch up with Jo before she passed the security check and I was content to follow after the boys as they passed through people and under the banners of separation before finally see the familiar blonde.

I stood alongside James, Carlos and Logan resuming my breath as Kendall stepped in front of Jo to give her that famous kiss goodbye and crossed my arms over my chest looking away. James and Carlos seemed too busy in the success of our happened to notice but Logan being the closer, bumped his shoulder with mine. I was betting on a fake forced smile before swallowing nervously under his gaze before looking at Jo as her flight had been called. The blonde pulled her suitcase leaving us follow her back fleeing gaze.

 _[James]_  
 _Ooh_  
 _Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_  
 _Cause I've been missing_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _You by my side, yeah_

 _[James]_  
 _Did I awake you out of your dreams?_  
 _I'm sorry purpose I Could not sleep_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _You calm me down_  
 _There's something 'bout the sound of your voice_

 _[Carlos]_  
 _I-I-I-I'm never never_

 _[Logan]_  
 _Never as far away as it May sccm, oh_

 _[Carlos]_  
 _Soon we'll be together_

 _[James]_  
 _We'll pick up right Where We left off_

 _Paris, London, Tokyo_  
 _There's just one thing That I gotta do_

 _[All:]_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

 _[James]_  
 _And I can take Hardly Reviews another goodbye_  
 _Baby, will not be long_  
 _You're the One That I'm waiting on_

 _[All:]_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

 _[Logan]_  
 _Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
 _Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
 _(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

 _Yes, I May meet a million pretty girls know my name That_  
 _do not you worry purpose_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Cause you have my heart_

 _[Logan]_  
 _It is not easy to keep on moving city to city_  
 _Just get up and go_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

 _[Carlos]_  
 _I-I-I-I'm never never_

 _[Logan]_  
 _Never as far away as it May sccm_

 _[James]_  
 _no never_

 _[Carlos]_  
 _Soon we'll be together_

 _[Logan]_  
 _We'll pick up right Where We left off_

 _[James]_  
 _Paris, London, Tokyo_  
 _There's just one thing That I gotta do_

 _[All:]_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

 _[James]_  
 _And I can take Hardly Reviews another goodbye_  
 _Baby, it will not be long_  
 _You're the One That I'm waiting on_

 _[All:]_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)_

 _[Logan]_  
 _Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
 _Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
 _(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

 _[Carlos]_  
 _Oh_  
 _Wherever the wind blows me_  
 _Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _No, there is not no one better_

 _[Logan]_  
 _(Worldwide)_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _So always remember_

 _[Logan]_  
 _(Worldwide)_

 _[James]_  
 _Always remember, girl you're mine_

 _Paris, London, Tokyo_  
 _There's just one thing That I gotta do_

 _[All:]_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night)_

 _[James]_  
 _And I can take Hardly Reviews another goodbye_  
 _Baby, it will not be long_  
 _You're the One That I'm waiting on_

 _[All:]_  
 _(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

 _[Logan]_  
 _Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
 _Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_  
 _(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

 _[James]_  
 _Worldwide_

 _[Logan]_  
 _Yes, I May meet a million pretty girls know my name That_  
 _do not you worry purpose_

 _[Kendall:]_  
 _Cause you have my heart_

I watched Kendall advancing towards the window overlooking flights outside raising a sensitive point as I could feel the tears about to fall on the back of my eyes. I bit my lower lip hard on to retain the emotional strain as I turned to Logan, laying his hand on his shoulder before to inform him that I would wait in the car. Logan immediately gave me a sheepish look obviously wanting to say anything to stop me but I shook my head briefly with a new smile before whispering forced him to take care of our friend.

I was the other way with my head down as I crossed my arms over my chest to fight against the swell of emotion overwhelming me. I was not going to cry. I decided to do things for me now and let this story feelings behind me.

I was his friend first, and I was going to stay.

I took a deep breath as the sun slightly blinded me when I left before accelerating the steps towards the jeep. I climbed quickly behind the driver's seat, leaning against it in fatigue before lifting my eyes to see the opening on the roof.

I watched the clouds in a persistent silence for a long time in a state before swallowing a statue as I turned my head along the headrest to look towards the airport entrance.  
I readjusted me quickly into my seat at the sight of four boys making their way towards me and buckled my belt already in preparation before putting the contact as they went their rounds each. This time

Logan was the one who took the passenger seat giving me a long look as I cast a glance through my retro on Kendall before finally resting my eyes on the road as I committed myself quickly in the busy traffic of the LA.

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLEASE !**

 **Xxo LOve is weakness**


	39. Best way ever

_Kendall - '' I guess you have to keep us close to you in you're life now. ''_

I took advantage of my full day free registration, boys, and Tori to bask me in front of our TV. It seems that a slight problem had occurred with Gustavo so Kelly had given me the day and the boys were probably in the studio to go to, if they were not already. I don't really know to be honest. I had not really talked to any of them since the incident of Jo.

Not that I ignored or anything, it was just that I had come to this resolution, and I was definitely ready to immerse myself in my work. It was also why I was somewhat disappointed to have the day off. Gustavo and I had already started working on my new album earlier this week and I was really excited to finish it. I had also told him of my desire to do a new tour. I had not yet made on the American continent and I had to admit that I missed it.

The adrenaline before a performance, Scream of fans, the days on the road and all these new cities carrying a different atmosphere every time. You never knew how the public would be receptive and it was really another world. A unique feeling.

I took a cereal spoon through my train of thought before turning my eyes on our large plasma screen. It currently happening a replay of Victorious. I was not particularly a fan of this program but I had to admit that Victoria Justice has a beautiful voice and the physique that was certainly going with.

This made me briefly think about Tori. The blonde loved this program and I had no doubt that if she would be here, she would probably spirited gloating to the fact that I was watching one of her favorite shows. Anyway, she was now in a cast for the next clip of Jonas Brothers and I hoped she would really get it. She had been so excited about it that it was hard not to stress with her.

Anyway, I had faith in her talents. She was really good and had a physical and a charisma of dream. If anyone could have all he wanted to was her. I shrugged my shoulders at the thought when suddenly the front door opened just to be followed by entry of Camille. I raised my eyes to the obvious lack of way here since it seemed that our apartment itself became a kind of headquarters for everyone before taking a spoonful of my breakfast.

'' Hey, what are you doing? '' Hailed the actress as she jumped right on the empty seat next to me before crossing her legs in Indian style while hugging one of our cushions against her chest. Camille watched my current outfit which currently consisted of a simple shorts with a tank top and pj's raised an eyebrow at me. '' And why you're still in pj's ... two o'clock in the afternoon ? ''

'' Day Off. '' I replied simply uninteresting before turning my eyes on our screen. '' And you, what are you doing here ? ''

'' You stop for depression apparently. '' Camille replied immediately with a strange look on me making me instantly turn to her with a flat look.

I put my bowl on the coffee table before turning completely to the actress by crossing my arms over my chest. '' I'm fine, you know. In fact, the fantastic word comes to mind now.''

'' Oh, really ? '' Said Camille visibly skeptical as she pointed to my new casual outfit with a slight grimace of contempt. '' So why do you look like that when it was two in the afternoon ? ''

''Because I don't really care about me what I wear ? '' I replied sarcastically before focusing my attention on the brunette seriously. '' I'm fine, Camille. In fact, I think I found a way to get back to normal.''

Camille could not help but fall immediately her head, pinching the bridge of her nose to the statement of Jacks. And we're back in denial. Camille loved Jacks, might think otherwise but her stupid battle against her own feelings was exhausting. All that the actress wanted at this stage was that Jacks realized she was really in love with Kendall and there was nothing she could do to remedy except to tell him how she felt.

'' Although it is and this great revolutionary way? '' Inquired immediately Camille, lifting her head with sarcasm dripping every word. She would not be presumptuous with Jacks but the singer was seriously need to open our eyes when it came to the relationship.

Jacks gave her a withering brilliance easily detecting sarcasm before getting up from the couch recovering her bowl to lean back at the kitchen counter. '' Yeah, well, I don't think I'll tell you with this attitude.''

''Stop the drama, that's my thing. '' Commented Camille quickly joining the brunette withdrawing an amused smile of Jacks despite her slight frown. Camille jumped on one of the stools and raised an eyebrow perfectly shaved brunette expectantly. '' So ? ''

''Okay. When I helped Kendall and Jo in this whole affair ... and start, I realized how much my feelings had clogged my friendship with Kendall. '' Explained Jacks with a thoughtful expression obviously not seeing the look conscious of Camille set on her side. If the actress had thought anything of it, that was how it looked bad. '' The truth is that I lost sight of what was really important. It is not that I love but a question of selfishness. From now on, I will focus on my career, my work and be there whenever he needs me. I would do everything I can to keep our friendship intact because if last year taught me anything it is that I can not live without the boys. ''

Camille just was speechless at the reporting Jacks this time. What should she say ? Even for her, it seemed pretty convincing. After all, she knew how important friendship boys for Jacks but is she really had to do it all. Why Jacks simply could confess her feelings. Because Camille was certain that they were mutual. Well, maybe not now Kendall since, unlike Jacks, he was completely lost in Jo. But even if it costs Camille to think Jo was gone now. Neither was Alec.

The two pawns were now fallen so what that prevented Kendall and Jacks get both their failures and dull ? See, even the relationship of Jacks and Kendall ended not imbue the spirit of the actress. Well, it was more frustration about the actions of the duo. They seemed to be the only blind to all this when they were so having seen the inevitable.

However, it seemed that the actress had no time to say anything like three boys suddenly exploded through the front door like talking to their habit all together.

'' Jacks! Jacks! We need you !''

'' Kendall, he ... and ... and ... Gustavo song of the summer ... or otherwise of Griffin.''

'' Yeah, and ... mmmmm, yummy, cereals. ''

I shook my head knowingly in fun as Carlos immediately took my bowl hands before turning to the boys, crossing my arms over my chest. '' Alright ! One at a time. And be quick, please. ''

'' Griffin wants Gustavo to write a great song of the summer but Gustavo suffering in time of the writer's block. '' James Began in panic making me raise an eyebrow in the forward knowing that they were anything but fast. '' And then there is Kendall. There is nothing except stay on the couch.''

'' Yeah, and Griffin wants us to help him, but no matter what we try to do, he remains depressed. ''Continued Logan, raising his arms in the air in exasperation before being quickly joined by Carlos.

The latter took a huge spoonful of my cereal before speaking with his mouth full again. '' And we tried everything. He does not play hockey in the lobby or go swimming or even skateboarding. ''

'' Well, at least you've tried the normal things. I must say I am slightly impressed. '' I said by giving a look at Camille over my shoulder obviously light is not the guilty glances the boys to my next observation. '' After all, I thought you tried to hit him with a boxing glove, a water pistol and probably a pie. ''

I turned to the boys just to see them pause before they started all three deny telling me that it was probably their first ideas.

'' Okay, where is he now ? '' I asked deciding to ignore their nonsense to come straight to the point.

'' Not hard to find. He does not leave his couch. '' James replied immediately with slight annoyance in his tone making me roll my eyes.

'' Leave me time to dress me and I'll help you. '' I accepted already turning around while giving a nod to Camille confident. '' Middle revolutionary action. ''

I ignored the disapproving look of Camille filling the remaining gap between me and my room before walking in front of my dresser. I pulled my current clothes hastening to don new matching underwear before opting for a simple black skinny jeans with holes in the knees with a white T-shirt. I quickly changed me not to waste time before adding a shirt with black and white tiles that I tied around my hips before putting my pair of black and white low converse to go with my overall strength. Then I headed to my office to put my rings, my watch and finally grabbed my laptop before going out of my room to meet boys already waiting.

Okay, so it was more serious than I thought. I looked now with a grin plastered on my face as he seemed barely making the slightest gesture, even before this horrible spectacle of puppet Logan. I mean, it was literally horrible.

Kendall strongly moaned in misery interrupting the disaster of Logan and I gave an annoyed look on my brother in his speech frustrated. '' Not even a little smile. ''

''I really thought my show would please him. '' Logan said, showing his horrible mittens animal shapes on his hands.

'' Me I liked. '' Commented Carlos childishly raising his hand making me pinching the bridge of my nose in disbelief.

However, this will soon turn into annoyance to the next complaint of Logan. He spoke again with his horrible mittens before barking in a leap. '' Oh thank you, it's nice to hear WE APPRECIATE MY ART! ''

'' What art ? '' I would lash my turn in exasperation, abruptly tearing Logan mitts forcing Brown to hide behind Carlos while I padded my feet on the puppets before pointing Kendall. '' You are even worse than I thought ! ''

'' Leave me alone! '' Moaned again Kendall forcing us to turn around to look at him.

Carlos was the first to intervene.''Dude, you must stop thinking about Jo. Rather think our next mega super single. ''

'' But the most important is that our buddy missing. '' Logan said, waving his mittens animals again making me wonder how he had managed to recover before I sighed as the boys nodded in agreement.

'' Yeah, we can do nothing for you if you don't open yourself to us. '' Reminded James in a tight smile before I hit my forehead with my palm at his next explosion frustrated. '' WHY DON'T OPEN YOURSELF TO US! ''

This seemed to finally get a reaction from the blond as he sat up in a sitting position in exasperation.'' Enough! ''

''Okay, he's angry. '' Noticed Logan with a nervous grin making me give him a shine as he continued talking with his stupid puppet. '' But at least he's down.''

I was seriously starting to lose patience here. Not only with the three idiots with me but more with the brutalized before me. How was I supposed to do my work revolutionary way if he was constantly depressed and amorphous. Not to mention that it was not the end of the world. She was gone for three years not eternity. And more, the boys had reasons. We all had our friend not need this envelope itself.

'' I can't describe what I feel. '' Whined the blond immediately making me roll my eyes at his dramatic side as he pointed at the boys with light misunderstood. '' So long as you will not have girlfriends you have lost no time, you will not understand what I sleepers. ''

I narrowed my eyes on the blond really becoming annoyed with him now before unleashing a slight cry of surprise as I was suddenly transported by James and Logan outside the apartment just letting me shoot the blond gaze on the way before I turned toward the trio in annoyance.

'' What now? '' I barked, crossing my arms over my chest with a raised eyebrow.

James just ignore me leaning toward the other two with the famous air conspirator. That would pronounce when one of his crappy plans. '' You think about what I think ? ''

''Another puppet show ! '' Suggested Carlos raising to Logan highlight his atrocious mittens in the agreement only I hurried to snatch reaping a frightened look of the boys while my brother gave me a look in thanks.

''No ! We'll all be a girlfriend and we will lose them in no time. ''

I looked at my idiot brother with platitude as he put quotation marks on "no time" before turning toward Logan in disbelief, wondering how he could even agree with this stupid plan.

''And then Kendall will open to us. We heal her heartache and Griffin will have his super single of the summer. '' Summarized the little genius in the excitement making me amplify my dish look at the trio before shaking my head on Carlos.

The Latin screamed in excitement they would all be heart break before starting to run in opposite directions while I counted to three in my head knowingly.

One two Three …

'' but Jacks what are you doing? '' Called them three idiots in unison making me turn around to the eyes in boredom.

'' You'll test your theory. I'll test my own. '' I replied with slight sarcasm in my tone before rolling my eyes again as they were content to shrug their shoulders before leaving like furies.

I shook my head, taking a deep breath to their constituent nonsense all my life before turning to the now closed door of 2J. It was time to shake a blond. I straightened my shirt confidently and quickly turned the doorknob before accelerating my way through the apartment to the couch. '' Okay, loser! Finish your minx! Now move your lazy butt to hockey! ''

Obviously Kendall merely moan again against the couch before swatter me his hand in trouble. ''GO AWAY! ''

'' Go away? '' I repeated in disbelief before pucker my lips as I reduced my eyes on the blond head in annoyance this time. Oh believe me, he was not going to get away with it! '' Fine! You asked for it! ''

Kendall seemed aware enough to notice the dangerous tone in my voice only he had the time to do anything as I grabbed the nearest bottle of water with me before the overthrow directly on his head in absolute enjoyment.

'' BUT IS THIS YOU'RE COMPLETELY CRAZY! '' Barked the blond suddenly rising clearly pissed beyond words now as I could see his jaw tightened as his chest rise and down in indignation. He ran his hand over his now wet face glaring at me before sweeping his wet bangs from his forehead.

''Me ? No ! But you however, you seriously need to remind you of important things! '' I replied, taking my land obviously not ready to give up. '' Look at you ! Jo's gone and you're sad, I understand ! Believe me, I understand better than anyone. Remember that I am also go there is barely a few months of that ! And I have not only left my brother or you, I left my entire family! Only, do I moped me about myself ? No ! I'm a tattoo to remind me of the basics and then I'm doing the right thing. I did not scream on my best friends! I've been through this! Then you'll make me happy to pull yourself hockey head because I would not take your bullshit! ''

I took a long breath desperate to get some air after this long tirade endless prior to refocus my attention on Kendall with my chest rising and falling quickly just to find the blond staring at me with wide eyes of amazement. I shook my head in annoyance more clearly in the mood to play nice now furiously before turning toward the exit heels.

I pulled the door open before taking a break to watch the blond over my shoulder. '' You should remember the people who are still present instead of the one that disappeared. ''

I finally entered the long hallway before slamming the door behind me, leaving me sigh heavily. It felt good when it came out. I quickly made my way toward the elevator before getting inside by pressing the button on my floor. I soon reach the familiar corridor before walking all the way to my own apartment. I decided to take a break from it all and headed straight to my room to put on a swimsuit. It was time that I did not enjoy the pool and it was quite nice so why not enjoy it.

I put on a bikini with a bra in black headband and matching red down before completing all with a simple short black beach with a white elastic cord before fitting a simple pair of flip flops. I took my beach bag with my Ipod, my sunscreen, my glasses Ray Ban sun and my phone before repeating my way through our apartment. I closed behind me and went down all the way until I finally arrived at the famous pool so appreciated of the Palm Woods.

I instantly found a free chair and put my business by sitting on it before brushing my body protective cream. I had really sensitive skin and even though I now had a tanned complexion with my life here, I always made sure to protect my skin no matter what.

Once I was safe and protected, I quickly withdrew my shorts and my flip flops by tying my long locks into a messy bun before making a dive head first into the pool. The cool water instantly immersed my entire body and I quickly went up by taking a deep breath. I rubbed my face with water in a true sense of bliss before starting to swim in a completely relaxed state.

I took advantage of my time in the water for a little longer before deciding to return to the surface to simply relax and enjoy the sunshine. I hoisted with the front edge to sit on it in a leap while my feet were still in the water. I pressed my hands flat to support me straighten before me and walked to my recliner. I recovered my glasses out of my sun of my bag when I saw the little blue light on my phone telling me that I had a notification. I contemplated the idea to simply ignore it since I really took advantage of relaxing it was probably boys or either Gustavo before finally releasing an annoyed grunt. I left my cell at once of my bag before opening my screen and saw a Logan text message asking me to come quickly to the apartment.

I blew my cheeks in exhaustion clearly tired of these boys and their stupid before putting all my things in my bag. I put on my shorts again not caring in the least of my still wet before throwing the strap of my bag on my shoulder as I already made my way back into the lobby. I was doing a live swerved to the elevator before I stopped before pressing the button in waiting.

I finished by finally go inside and asked what they had made me well before this time to rethink Kendall as the doors were closing on me. If that idiot was still bedridden then hold me because this time I can't content myself only to overthrow him a bottle of water on the head.

The Ding told me that I was finally on my floor and I quickly went out a furious step before exploding stormed through the door of the apartment just to generate Logan scream of surprise as he clung on Kendall. Well, he was standing.

''Wait, where are the other two ? '' I asked in achieving and Logan hastened to sign the sofa just for me to pinch the bridge of my nose at the sight of two idiots currently languished on the couch. I shook my head before turning to the others ignoring the long view of Kendall to speak directly to Logan. '' Can you explain to me how every time I get days off, I finally repair your drivel ?''

'' Well ... '' grinned the boy raven hair with a nervous laugh making me shake my head again, sighing.

'' What happened ? '' Said Kendall quickly by signing the two boys spirited sobbing on the sofa.

Logan looked at me with a grin before turning to Kendall. '' Well, you tell us that we could not understand what you're going through so we all had an appointment. And their is demonstrably less complete than mine. And if unable to make them sing on the single of the summer. We will be entitled to otherwise Griffin! ''

'' This is a disaster. '' Concluded I crossing my arms over my chest just wearing my swimsuit top grower immediately looks annoyed boys.

I rolled my eyes in the dark before turning to the other two just to wince at their miserable states.

'' My perfect record was annihilated! '' Moaned my idiot brother sobbed making me lift my eyes before throwing a glow on Kendall to the next explosion James. '' WHY YOU DON'T YOU'RE OPEN OURS ?''

'' I will never forget you girl in the red shirt. '' Sobbed Carlos in turn making me raise an eyebrow at the boy latino still surprised by his strange reaction.

Logan was about to say something before doing a double-take towards Kendall in the interrogation.'' Uh ... wait, why you're not lying on the couch? ''

I could see the tall blond give me a long look from the corner of my eyes but I remained completely stoic as he seemed unsure what to say before turning back to the two on the couch.

'' You told me not to think about Jo. '' Explained Kendall in turmoil before turning to the other two. ''And all three of you have helped me not to think about Jo. But now that I have said Jo three times, I feel depressed again. ''

I hit my forehead in exasperation as Kendall again fell back in a heap before walking towards James, Carlos and Logan caught while the tall blond. '' No! No ! No ! No no ! Thinking more of them and not to Jo. And how we will fix it. ''

''I got it ! Two each second, five finger and perfect pressure. '' I called in explanation before brutally slapping my brother before going to Carlos sparking gasp of the other two while my brother and Carlos shouted in pain now.

'' Why did you do that? '' Sobbed James and Carlos now taking their sore cheeks making me take a step back really impressed this time.

I leaned over the other two over my shoulder before nodding my head. '' Whoa! This is more serious than I thought. ''

'' But of course what were you thinking ? '' Exclaimed Logan by signing in panic both still on the couch.

I threw a withering brilliance of the genius before lifting my finger pointer in conspiratorially.'' I know! James ! Logan ... where you keep your scissors? ''

Logan and Kendall soon widened their eyes in horror before he held me back just to moan in pain as I pinched his soft skin. '' Don't touch the empty shell ! ''

'' Uch! '' Logan commented by giving a face on Kendall.

The blond looked at me in a burst realizing that I was not ready to surrender with him before shaking his head, turning to the other two. '' Do you remember what you told me? We are single now and can do all the cool stuff we used to do before we've girlfriends. And we can get out ... together. ''

'' Yeah, that promise to be great all that. '' I was commenting falsely raising my fist in joy before dialing my expression sarcastically. '' I'm going now. ''

'' What? No ! '' Exclaimed immediately Logan holding me making me give him a dark look on his hand still on my bare shoulder. Brown recoiled instantly shared by fear and embarrassment before panic again. '' You can't leave us. ''

'' Look at me! '' I assured with a disdainful sniff before leaving the apartment.

After putting new change in my regular clothes, I decided to drive straight to the studio knowing I might as well work on my own. After all, I had seen Gustavo make a monumental fall to the pool of the Palm Woods so I assumed the studio would probably be empty at this hour.

And it seems that I was right now as I was crossing the long red hallway just to be greeted by total silence. I let a smile on my lips in appreciation before joining the studio A. I pulled my backpack off my shoulders before opening the partition to recover my last song dated before taking one of the guitars available. I began to test the strings to get the right rhythm before starting to sing when I was sufficiently ready.

 _I am confidant goal_  
 _I still have my times._  
 _Baby, that's just me._

 _I'm not a supermodel,  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me._

 _Well, some say May I need to be afraid_  
 _Of losing everything._  
 _Because of Where I_  
 _Had my start and Where I made my name_  
 _Well everything's the Saami_  
 _In the la-la land machine machine._

 _Who Said I can not wear my Converse with my dress?_  
 _Well, baby, that's just me!_

 _And Who Said I can not be single_  
 _And-have to go out and mingle_  
 _Baby, that's not me, no, no._

 _Well, some say May I need to be afraid_  
 _Of losing everything._  
 _Because of Where I_  
 _Had my start and Where I made my name_  
 _Well, everything's the Saami_  
 _In the la-la land._

 _Tell me do you feel the way I feel_  
 _'Cause nothing else is real_  
 _In the la-la land appeal_

 _[Guitar solo]_

 _Some say May I need to be afraid_  
 _Of losing everything_  
 _Because of Where I_  
 _Had my start and Where I made my name_  
 _Well, everything's the Saami_  
 _In the la-la land Machine_

 _Well, I'm not gonna change_  
 _In the la-la land Machine_  
 _I will stay la même_  
 _In the la-la land ..._

 _Machine_  
 _Machine_  
 _machi_

I stopped abruptly in the cartel movement before lifting my eyes from my score just raise an eyebrow surprised at the sight of Katie. '' Hey, kiddo, what are you doing here ? ''

'' You know that one day you'll have to stop calling me that. '' Replied the brunette crossing her arms ... on a leather jacket.

I stared at her more amused than anything else by her looks from the jacket appeared three times too big for her before putting the guitar on the floor with a slight look of challenge. '' Nah, I like Kiddo. Plus, theoretically you will always remain a kiddo from me.''

'' Yeah, yeah, whatever. You want to hear the new song of the boys? '' Questioned the brunette making me think for a moment before raising my shoulders in acceptance. I jumped from my stool to join leaving my things as they were knowing that I would later before watching Katie with a smile in her speech. '' I love your new song. It will be on the next album? ''

'' I hope. '' Accepted I walked with her to the recording studio where seemed to be everyone. I noticed Griffin and his assistants behind Gustavo and Kelly while the boys were already in place in the cage. '' Griffin. ''

'' Jacks! Come join us for this summer hit that will make me rich? '' Recognized the great CEO snapping my fingers in his direction before turning to the boys just to wince at their miserable expressions.  
Well apart Logan now seemed the only normal now. I leaned on the chair of Gustavo knowing that it promised to be interesting before grinning knowingly instantly to the agreement of Gustavo's words.

 _[Logan]_  
 _She's gone forever_

 _[Carlos]_  
 _But I will never forget her face_

I brought my hand immediately before me to keep me from watching longer will mess as James began to turn to sing sobbing soon followed by Kendall.

 _She said it was over_  
 _And she moved so far_

 _It's over_

'' A disaster. '' I whispered, shaking my head as Logan was suddenly attacked by the boys in a bunch of sob before they all fell each their turn leaving the little genius trying to support his ally here is to say Kendall.

'' GUSTAVO SERIOUSLY? '' Exclaimed Logan before attempting to keep Kendall still standing as he slid down the wall. '' Oh Kendall went to stay with me. ''

I turned immediately to Katie, Griffin, Gustavo and Kelly already winced in anticipation of what was to come. '' I don't like this, Gustavo. And I told you I wanted my summer hit today or else ... ''

Abdul showed the black suitcase containing some unknown threat causing me to widen my eyes while Kelly gasped in horror.

'' I just need a little more time. '' Gustavo pleaded as I leaned on the producer stupidly nodding my head with a panicked laugh.

'' So now I will give all the money to launch your single our food service snack. '' Announced the CEO showing the contents of the briefcase with the famous scary smile letting me wrinkle my eyebrows in the disbelief. '' For they launch their new creation, the Yo-blow! Yogurt with which one can make bubbles. I don't know how it works and frankly, I don't want to know. ''

He slammed the suitcase shut and I looked sternly at once Kelly in panic. The brunette turned to Gustavo before giving a neutral look on Griffin. '' Griffin we can do this single. Let us just a little more time. ''

'' They still have never left you fell and you know it. '' Katie added gravely, pointing the finger on grizzled man with confidence.

'' Katie, I love your jacket. '' Complimented Griffin still strange and I rolled my eyes as the brunette beside me straightened her jacket proudly before turning my eyes on Griffin expectantly. '' Then I will give one more day to give me you a single summer with the word beach in and who will reign over the world. Otherwise you will all Yo-blowter! ''

I watched Griffin to make his exit with Abdul after him before turning toward the two boys still standing in the cage.

'' You two! '' Called out Gustavo turning in turn with two fingers pointing to Kendall and Logan.''Take these two soil and make sure they stop whining so they can sing. ''

'' Understood! '' Logan nodded in running.

I turned immediately toward the trio in front of me before give them a quick wave while overshadowing me in a race to the studio A.

'' So you did not get the part but you had a date with Joe Jonas? '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief as Tori was currently her full yoga in our lounge while sitting me on our ice cream counter with a jar stuck between my legs.

'' Yeah! And Nick is single. '' Replied the blonde slowly up her position to look at me with a suggestive smile making me roll my eyes as soon as I took another spoonful of ice.

I licked eagerly in front of the spoon before watching Tori with disinterest. '' Not interested. So how was it ? He took you to a restaurant or ... ''

''Are you sure ? Rather, he's your kind of guy. '' Insisted the blonde sitting up completely before walking towards me to dip her finger in my ice before bringing it to her lips. '' Although a little shy if you ask my opinion. ''

''I don't even prefer to know what you could do for him what you think that. '' I was commenting by pointing her with my spoon before quickly focus my eyes as she was suddenly opened to reveal just Kendall.

I frowned slightly my eyebrows on blond wearing now a nervous glance before me a little look at the research of others before giving him a bored shine. '' Where are the others ? ''

''They stayed in the apartment. '' Explained Kendall still nervous before giving a look between Tori and I raising an eyebrow raised the blonde as he nervously rubbed his neck. '' I ... I thought we could talk ? ''

'' I'll be in my room! '' Exclaimed instantly Tori already making her way to her room making me look, shaking my head in boredom.

Tori rely on for subtlety. I asked my ice pot on the side to jump to my feet as Kendall entered, closing the door behind him before signing the sofa by way of moving forward. I settled on the latter by providing my knees against my chest as Kendall is sitting in front of me and I took another bite of my ice before looking at him expectantly.

A tense silence fell over us and I soon to lose patience as I could see Kendall nervously playing with his bracelet around his wrist. '' So you wanted to talk ? From ... ''

'' In fact, I have been thinking about what you told me yesterday. '' Explained Kendall finally making eye contact with me more enlivening my curiosity. '' On the important things and ... ''

I watched Kendall expectantly as I expected he finished his sentence just seemed frowning eyebrows deep in thought once making me closer to him to reach his hand still playing with his bracelet.

The blond immediately looked up to my hit and I gave him an encouraging smile to make him continue. '' And? ''

''I report we did not know really how you have lived in Australia. '' Replied Kendall making me frown in puzzlement. '' I mean, we know all the cool and funky stuff you did but ... you never told us whether you are done friends apart Tori ... or even if we missed you ? ''

I let a genuine smile on my lips to the last request of the blond before banging my shoulder with hers with a conspiratorial air. '' Of course you miss me, you moron. ''

'' Oh, that's really comforting. '' Kendall commented with a slight sarcastic laughter making me laugh with him before putting my pot on the table. Kendall observed Jacks a moment in silence, feeling himself again despite the lack still somewhat persistent Jo before remembering a fact of which he was rather curious. '' You also mentioned a tattoo. I did not really understand then ... ''

I felt myself becoming slightly embarrassed and red to the question of blond knowing that was a pretty important thing. I don't really know why it bothered me so much to show him since he had probably seen hundreds of times now but until now he did not know the meaning. In fact, Jo was the first person I had actually said is important. This fact still surprised me when I thought about it but the possible departure of the blonde at the time probably had softened my feelings about it.

Anyway, I could now feel the look all the more curious to my shy reaction and I bit my lower lip nervously before handing him my wrist tattooed. The blond gave me a confused look before carefully taking my wrist in his hand prior to deepen his frown as he slowly traced each number under one of the lines of my bar code.

'' It looks like ... ''

'' The dates of birth. '' The I interrupted sucking in a breath as his touch seemed to burn my skin now. I tried to concentrate on the emotions implied that tattoo rather than I felt at the moment and met the questioning gaze of Kendall before leaving a smile on my lips. '' Yours actually. James, yours, Yoshi, Carlos and Katie. ''

The bright green eyes of Kendall seemed to enlarge in surprise at hearing this new information before he turned to me slightly dizzy.'' You got a tattoo our birth dates ? ''

'' Well, like that, it was a way to get you anywhere with me. '' I explained as carefully watching his forefinger carefully redraw his own date of birth.

Kendall was simply dumbfounded. She had tattooed their dates of birth on her wrist. It was not something ephemeral or for fun, it was a life drawing. He had seen this tattoo several times since Jacks had returned but never thought it meant so much. This showed him how brunette was again the gift of surprise. If she was not good with contacts or emotions in general, it was this kind of thing and it meant much more to him. After all, who could say otherwise with such an act.

Only now that he knew the meaning, he could not help but appreciate much beauty. He could not believe she had this constant reminder to her. He knew that every time he would look at this drawing would raise his heart as now. Sometimes it even surprised Kendall how his friends had for him. It was their rare kind of friendship and thought that their living environment even louder now but things Jacks, she took things to a whole new level. It showed Kendall how much recent months had been such a waste of time. They had spent their time fighting or avoid, and he hated it. He did not want things to be complicated one another. He just wanted his best friend back.

'' I guess you have to keep us close to you in life now. '' Kendall teased with a bright smile. He knew what he wanted when he came to see the brunette but he certainly did not expect this.

'' Nah, I can still find my friends with the same numbers. '' I replied with a mischievous wink prompting a playful brilliance of blond. I watched a moment before raising an eyebrow in curiosity. '' So you're reminded of the matter? ''

Kendall raised his eyes on me to my question before giving a true to his lips before moving his arm around my shoulders to shake against him. I was more than willing to return his hug and I decided to just enjoy the moment.

The most revolutionary way ever.

* * *

 **Review please !**


	40. Our anniversary

_Jack - '' You're right, it's our anniversary. So going to do something that any two.''_

''No ! No ! I said no ! Carlos! '' Barked James trying to beat Carlos, who was now in his team in my latest video game while Kendall and Logan were content to beat them simply by working in teams.

I shook my head in amusement genuinely happy and relaxed for months to see the last year before turning my eyes to letters from my fans. I followed carefully Gustavo method to answer and tried best to stay professional without giving any information. I had to admit that some of them were really crazy. Like this guy who asked me to come to him to marry his cat. Yeah, very strange that one but luckily, there were also positive.

I was still trying to process all this celebrity stuff and the media was going around. Honestly, all that really mattered to me was to sing. Kendall was right after all. I was a natural as James.

''Hey, what are we doing tonight ? '' Questioned Tori suddenly pulling the chair in front of me before sitting pulling her legs to her chest.

I shrugged an eyebrow in bewilderment before resuming my writing. '' I don't know. You wanted to do something ? ''

'' Well, duh! It's our anniversary one year and six months after all. '' Reminded the blonde a simplistic tone making me look her under my eyelashes shaking my head with a smile.

'' I already told you to stop doing this kind of allusions. '' I replied in my autograph signing at the bottom of the page before taking another picture with my amused smile still in place. '' It we did seem odd.''

'' What makes you sound weird ? '' Hailed four familiar male voice and I raised my eyes from my autographs to watch the boys sit around the table.

'' Our birthday one year and six months. '' Tori replied with a smile on her lips immediately collecting strange looks of the boys while I snorted in amusement at their expressions.

James hastened to look at me since he was the one who took the chair at my side before drawing my my face hair strands to look at me with wide eyes and nervous. '' You're not ... well ... you ... ''

I sat up, releasing my pencil to hide my laugh behind my hand before making eye contact with Tori. The blonde rolled her eyes openly before narrowing her eyes on the boys.

'' It's not a little ... weird stuff ? '' Kendall Questioned by giving me a strange look making me laugh more loudly this time and I could see a smile to the lips of the blond along the other boys.

'' You seem much happier lately, Jacks. '' Carlos said suddenly with a huge happy smile making me look at him with a raised eyebrow. The boys were eager to hit him and I was smiling more as he leaned with wide eyes in panic. '' Not that you were not happy before but ... well ... ''

'' Relax, Carlos. '' I reassured him with a casual smile before raising my shoulders in indifference.''Then I guess you're right. I feel really happy. ''

'' Even more reason to get out ! '' Said Tori excitement in making me look her with a smile dancing on my lips to her extravagance. The blonde took her chin in her hand before widening her eyes in an idea before pointing the finger at me. '' I know. Why are we not going to the cinema ? I feel that it's been years that there was not. ''

I gave immediately a flat look on the blonde knowingly before pointing her with my fingers. '' And for a very good reason. Every time we go, you always find a way to fool me and make me watch these stupid movies.''

''It's not true! '' Defended the blonde leaving the boys look back and forth between us as a kind of tennis macth.

''The last time we went to the movies, you have make me watch this vampire movie.'' The boys gasped simultaneously with faces repel as if I had betrayed them, and I rolled my eyes before giving annoyed look on Tori. ''Bottom line, I ended up spending the rest of the film in the arcade game because a certain person and I don't cite any name managed to find a guy to go out during the trailers. The band announcements !''

The looks of boys were soon pushed to change the shock and curiosity to the second side of the story and Tori merely display a dreamily dirty mine in remembrance before smile with roguery.''You know he was not against having a little fun at three ! ''

''Obviously, it's a boy. '' I replied with a too caught my eyes roll in my answers to my fans to notice the heated looks and shocked of boys before continuing with sarcasm. ''Which boy would not have two girls for him even though he probably would not know what to do with them. ''

Logan called me cough and I raised my eyes just to carry out the reaction of boys. A slight redness was installed on all the boys cheeks making me raise an eyebrow before giving a look at Tori who just seemed to enjoy the status of boys. She had a big smile on her lips making me raise my eyes toward the ceiling before turning me against the back of my seat.

I opened my vest to dark pink hood over my white shirt as I headed to our kitchen. I opened different closet looking for something to satisfy my hunger before turning my head to the door at the same time as the other to the sudden entry of Camille and Katie.

'' Hey, Jacks! '' Hailed the two girls in unison before walking to the counter and jumping on stools same time making me look slightly scared.

I pointed the finger at each turn collecting glances of two brunettes before rolling my eyes back to my fridge.

'' So what do we do now ? '' Asked Camille in the plot as I hoisted myself on my toes to reach the bag of chips and cheese in the closet before quickly turn around to do Camille and Katie face.

I raised my arms in the air in uncertainty before giving an annoyed look on the girls. ''Why everyone continues to ask me what we do as if I was the one who decided everything? ''

''Because if we propose something. As cinema. You're going to necessarily hate and eventually do something without you. '' Tori Effected by joining us before making me the hands of the bag of chips to tear it open.

I stood gaping at the insinuation of Tori before giving incredulous looks on each of the boys and Camille and Katie just to see them quickly look away making me lift my arms up in annoyance. ''I don't believe it. So you all think I'm this girl authoritarian and killjoy that you forbide to have fun ?''

''Well, she did not exactly say that. '' Intervened Logan with a hesitant grin immediately making me throw him a burst forcing him to sit back down in fear. '' I said nothing. ''

'' You know what you just did ? '' Tori accused in pointing at me before jumping another chips in her mouth. '' Not that I'm not impressed with your skills to scare the boys. In fact, it is quite helpful most of the time but you should think to act a little more like a teenager and not a mother protecting her young and terrorizing.''

'' Hey, I act like a teenager. '' I defended pretty childish acting now as I crossed my arms over my chest with a pout in trouble. '' And a mother protecting her young and terrorizing ? Seriously? ''

'' Okay, tell me the last fun thing you did this week? '' Defied the blonde with an eyebrow raised in interrogation. I was about to answer but hastened to raise her hand to stop me. '' And the motocross, hang out with the boys, the studio, the ice rink and swimming pool are not valid answers. ''

I clenched my jaw before blowing annoyance before quickly seek a return to silence the blonde.

Suddenly a smile appeared on my lips as I remembered something and pulled my tongue childishly to the blonde. '' Oh, easy! I was in the party of the team of Alec.''

I turned to Katie totally unaware of stuns eyes of all the teenagers around us and I gave a wink towards the brunette. ''Besides, Robbie would like to know if you've almost finished with examine his contract.''

'' Ow! Ow! What a party ? Where ? When? '' If exclaimed immediately boys pushing Tori and Camille their stools as they rushed around the counter, leaning on me in the Inquisition.

'' Why did not you told us about a party? '' Said Kendall stealing the bag of chips from the hands of Tori before jumping a chip in his mouth while keeping his intense green eyes on me like the others.

I was about to answer just Tori hummed in thought before reducing her brown eyes on me in suspicion. ''Wait, you say this week, right ? When ? ''

''Well, I went out one evening in the week so it must certainly be that one. '' I replied sarcastically rolling my eyes before raising an eyebrow at the sight of Tori annoyed look.

'' Oh, you mean the same night you told me you were going on a date with this guy in the field? Timo-something ? ''

'' A DATE? '' If boys shouted again in unison, turning to me with lightning flashes and I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand before turning to Tori in exasperation as she seemed to display a wide smile.

'' I've lied ! Seriously, me ? A date ? '' I rebutted with a small sniff full of derision before attempting to take a chips only Kendall quickly withdrew his hand making me look at him with a frown. '' Hey! I'm the one who has taken the first. ''

The blond narrowed his eyes on me in suspicion before being quickly joined by the other three.''Why did you lied ? ''

'' Listen, it was just a small party among the team players. I was alone outside of the team. '' I explained clearly weary of debate on this subject when it was obvious that I was outnumbered.

''Oh yeah ? So why Alec invited you? '' Replied my brother in trouble. '' He could not invite his girlfriend ? ''

I pinched the bridge of my nose in annoyance before graciously thank Katie for her intervention.''Because girlfriend of Alec has never played with the team. ''

I released my nose under my eyes just to see the boys look at me with a look of pure surprise and astonishment now. I shrugged an eyebrow in question and sighed, turning to Tori in surrender.

''Okay, you win. cinema is going. '' I whispered jumping on the counter before giving a look at Kendall with my outstretched hand. '' Do I have the chips now ? ''

'' Not until you've told us how you managed to play with the King of LA! '' Defended once Carlos instead of blond before a show to take a handful of chips and stuff yourself in his scattering mouth crumbs all over his baby face.

Only, Tori will soon take her packet of crisps to give me before turning to the boys with an enthusiastic smile. '' Where could mention the fact that you have with us tonight? ''

I rolled my eyes and boys answered in unison again before throwing a glance over my shoulder at Camille and Katie who seemed just observe our interactions at this stage. I got off the counter when I turned around their face and cocked me on the smooth surface while jumping a chip in my mouth.

'' Now that we know what we do all tonight ... what you had in mind for this afternoon? '' I asked the actress to pretend surprise slightly making me a raise eyebrow in the inquisition. '' what did I say? ''

'' No, it's just ... whatever. '' Replied immediately brunette with a broad smile on her lips.''Something we could eat before the movie ?''

I turned to the boys and Tori expectantly to the proposal of Camille and I could see the blonde almost jumping for joy making me roll my eyes as I gave a look at Camille, who smiled at the blonde extravagance.

'' We could go to that new restaurant that just opened on sunset. '' Proposed Logan with a suggestive shrug. '' They say they have excellent critical, although it is widely restaurant populated by teenagers. ''

Tori stared Logan at his display of knowledge with strangeness before turning to me. '' Yeah what he said. ''

I giggled slightly at the sight of the slightly bored Logan look before turning back to Camille. '' So ? This afternoon ... projects ? ''

'' Oh, I know we could go shopping to find outfits for tonight! '' Exclaimed Tori more excited once making me even strangle me on chips.

I could feel myself becoming very red as I ran to the fridge to grab a bottle while coughing all of my lungs before finally unscrew the cap of a water bottle under the amused glances of boys and swallowed by trafficking.

Finally I finished all of my water by releasing a relieved breath before using the back of my hand to wipe stray drops down my chin before giving a murderer shine on Tori. '' Are you trying to kill me ?''

''So dramatic. '' Tori whispered, rolling her eyes as I threw the now empty bottle in the trash.

I was again facing the blonde with my arms crossed over my chest in the challenge before finally flashing a look at Camille. '' So what are you saying ? ''

'' In fact, this might be a good idea. '' Camille took a hesitant air causing me to widen my eyes in disbelief at the great amusement of the boys. Camille easily noticed my expression and hurried to find arguments to convince me. '' After all, we did not do that for a long time. ''

I could see Tori display a jubilant expression that me narrow my eyes on the blonde before seeking a way of escape. I saw Katie the corner of my eye and instantly let a smile adorn my lips as I pointed suddenly the brunette finger sparking a look surprised of her.

'' I will if Katie's coming with us. ''

''But I hate shopping! '' Cried the brunette immediately making me broaden my smile in satisfaction unlike Tori turned to Katie with a determined look.

''Believe me, today you're going to love it because it is out of question that I renounce it.''Threatened the blonde pulling Katie off her stool before catching my turn with my arm to lead me towards our door despite our struggles and supplication towards the boys. '' Camille, on the way.''

Finally, our struggles had strictly been for nothing as Camille was soon to join the blonde at her request to stand with her and Katie and I followed after the two plagues now before us with our arms across our chest wore sullen expressions similar. It was already the third store we visited and I was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. If shopping with Camille was still bearable, it was a living hell with Tori so the two combined ? Yeah, a disaster.

'' How long we will still have to endure this ? '' Katie muttered under her breath by signing the two girls in front of us with annoyance.

''You not complain! They don't try to use you as a barbie doll. '' I growled back before rolling my eyes like Camille and Tori started to run in a new store making me follow after them, raising my arms in the indignation. ''And we go again ! ''

We entered looking around with relatively pushed expressions before forcing smiles on our lips as one of the cashier greeted us with enthusiasm. I rolled my eyes as I saw Camille and Tori rush to the fittings of the cabins already armful of items before deciding to take a seat on one of the ottomans started to disposal.

Katie was soon to follow my example before turning to me with an expression of torture.'' Why do I feel that it becomes worse every store ? ''

'' Because it's had ! ''

'' Ah! Ah! We don't want to hear negative comments ! '' Exclaimed Tori from behind the curtain making me share a roll our eyes with Katie.

A bored silence between the brunette and me as we watched the girls paraded in lots of outfits for Katie suddenly stood up making me look into the question.

''We hate this shop, they love it and obviously they don't let you leave here without having to find an outfit. So I suggest we separate and go find your outfit together. ''

''You want to go shopping? '' I repeated in disbelief and slight annoyance. '' This is already being done Katie and if I have to watch another pink dress, I think I'll throw up.''

''Exactly ! If we went shopping together, we will not have to see this. And we can go to those we want. '' Katie argued seeming more and more interesting by the minute as she gave a disgusted look throughout the store. '' A place where there is no pink and glitter everywhere.''

I made a leap agreement before hasten to warn the girls as I already pulled Katie outward in a run for freedom. Once I was sure it was far enough from the shop girls, I gave a look waiting on the brunette.'' So ... where you want to go ? ''

'' First, I'm dying of thirst. '' Katie announced with wide eyes in the hype making me smile in understanding. '' Seriously, who would believe that this is so exhausting to follow after Camille and Tori? ''

'' When it comes to shopping, Tori is formidable. '' Commenting I shook my head in mockery.

So after stopped by a granite stand, Katie and I had finally opt for a little more shared pretend shop in neutral colors and clothes much less sophisticated in which the girls had led us. I even caught myself looking around with a slight interest only, that was before Katie landed with arms full of clothes. I don't even have time to ask her what it was that all that she had already pushed me into a fitting room before throwing me the clothes she kept ordering me to try before closing the curtain.

I remained speechless for a moment to the actions of the little brunette before finally giving a good look at the clothes she had chosen me. A light blue skinny jeans ripped here and there along the legs and ... Whoa !

'' Are you completely lost your mind ? '' I called behind the curtain pulling the tight black tank top slightly open sides that Katie had taken to me with a startled look before giving another look at the pink leather jacket on the floor. '' I thought we left the girls to avoid this kind of clothing.''

Katie rolled her eyes openly on black curtain separating her with Jacks before crossing her arms, looking around the shop. A pair of black heels basketball called out and she let a smile on her lips before returning to the cabin of Jacks. '' First, it's not pink but salmon then, you will look good Jacks. ''

Katie passed a pair of black basketball to heel under the curtain making me raise an eyebrow some relief before giving another uncertain look on clothes she had chosen me. I rolled my eyes with a sigh before removing my jacket with hood and my white shirt and my jean shorts leaving me in my simple underwear before finally putting the holding of Katie. I pulled gently on the top as I realized how much it showed my chest now and quickly pulled my head to pass through the curtain in annoyance.

'' I can't wear this. Looks like my breasts will exceed at any time. '' I grumbled in denial before forcing a fake smile on my lips as a cashier of a forty year stationed herself behind Katie.

''So how are the fittings ? '' She asked cheerfully giving a look between me and Katie.

''Very well. '' Katie answered for me by giving me a dark look before pushing my head back in the cab.'' We'll take it all. ''

I wide my eyes on the curtain closed before pinching the bridge of my nose. I hurried to change me back in my comfortable clothes before going out with an exasperated expression of leaving any items behind.

Only Katie definitely was not ready to give up as she gave me a flat look before taking the clothes before running straight for the cash does not leave me choice but to follow.

''This will seventy-seven dollars and ninety to nine hundred. '' Announced the woman rather making me give a look at Katie.

At least it was still a decent price for a complete outfit. I pulled my blue card from my wallet to reach the woman before quickly dial my code as she took care to pack my new purchases. I honestly don't believe that Katie had managed to get me to buy this kind of clothes. Not that it was so terrible, after all, there were sneakers, jeans and a leather jacket. That was still better than anything that Tori and Camille had tried to buy me so far. But still, pink. Not to mention the neckline and openings on my side of the tank.

After paying all, I recovered my bags with a smile toward the woman before finally come out feeling even more exhausted than before. I gave a warning look on the brunette before spotting Tori and Camille looking around pretending to our research.

'' I hate you. '' I grumbled under my breath before taking a step forward to direct me to the two girls.

Finally, Camille had bought a gray flower dress with a long beige cardigan and a pair of beige boots to go with its tall white wool socks reaching above her knees. Personally, I thought it really suited her. And I could almost imagine myself wearing this dress. Well, almost.

As for Tori ... well, the blonde was certainly remained true to herself. She opted for a miniskirt tube thin black and white stripes with a black T-shirt arrived just above the waistband of her skirt with flat black spartan. She also took a gold bracelet, a necklace long while loosely on the shape of her breasts and matching earrings. She was currently in the process of painting her nails with a green water while Camille was hers in a glossy black color.

'' You're aware that you're supposed to change you, right ? '' Commented sarcastically Tori briefly covered her eyes with her hand and looked at me with attitude.

I rolled my eyes still wearing the mine annoyed at the mere idea of change me in clothes that Katie had chosen me as the little brunette hastened to get up with determination.''I'm taking care of it.''

I had again no time to protest as the brunette pulled me up before you train with her in my room. She pushed the bags in my chest before leading me into my bathroom and closed the door behind me, not leaving me no choice but to change me.

'' We're going to the cinema with the boys, I know why I even have to wear that ? '' Barked-I stripper my hooded cardigan soon followed by my white tee shirts that I threw in my laundry basket.

''Because that's what most teenage girls when they go out. '' Katie replied mockingly before taking a more serious tone making me watch the door close with intensity. '' And my brother will be there.''

I did not need to ask more information to know what she meant by that but I decided to play ignorant rather than starting an endless argument. '' Well, duh! He is one of the boys.''

I buttoned my jeans before closing the closure and called for Katie so she let me go out before walking straight to my bed with my hand outstretched. The brunette passed me the basketball heel and I hurried to put them before straighten me with a searching look at the brunette.

''Whoa! I knew that this outfit would be nice but you look stunning, Jacks. '' Katie complimented with a genuine smile before quickly offering me several rings and my leather jacket salmon. ''Put the jacket! I want to see the result.''

I rolled my eyes at her eyes excited by taking the jacket before finally shoving me despite enjoying the feel of the material against my bare arm. I decided to take a look in the mirror and was surprised to find that it was not so horrible after all. Of course, it would take me time to get used to the garish color of the jacket but otherwise it looked pretty good.

'' Now, the makeup ! '' Hailed Katie making me look at her with wide eyes just to watch her back fleeing already in my bathroom in search of my beauty products. ''Where do you keep your makeup?''

I sighed knowing that there was no reason to say no to the little brunette before finally getting into my bathroom myself.'' I'll take over.''

I took my eyeliner of Katie hands before tracing a point on each of my eyelids and ended with a mascara run and lightly combed my lips with a lip gloss peach. Soon the sound of too-familiar scream of the boys could be heard in our living room and I gave a nervous look on Katie suddenly feeling incredibly self conscious.

''You're beautiful, Jacks. You're going to their breathtaking. '' Katie encouraged pushing me toward the door of my room making me take a deep breath.

I grabbed the little black bag with my phone before finally out alongside Katie. The once noisy room with laughter and conversations seemed suddenly fell into complete silence as we entered and I raised my eyes closing my bag just to raise an eyebrow at the sight of the stunned looks of boys and girls.

I turned immediately to Katie in panic and began to take her back to my room. '' I told you it would be horrible !''

'' Ow! Ow! '' Hailed suddenly Kendall rushing to catch my shoulders before I turn around. I met his gaze still amazes as he took in my outfit again before swallowing in nervousness. '' You're fine, Jacks. Magnificent.''

I bit the inside of my cheek as I could feel myself blushing completely unconscious delights spectators before James suddenly landed with us giving a suspicious look on Kendall. ''Yeah, we know, she is beautiful. Now we go ? ''

I quickly detached my eyes of Kendall in embarrassment as James put his arm on my shoulders before pulling me with him leaving me meet knowing glances of Tori, Camille, Logan and Katie. We went out together in the hallway before turning to Katie on our doorstep like the little brunette wished us a good evening. '' Don't do anything stupid, kids.''

I giggled slightly with the other by shifting me from the tight grip of my idiot brother to walk alongside Camille and Tori completely unaware of the lingering glances of Kendall unlike Logan. Since we were too much for one car, we decided to do a girls car and boys cars. And Tori was surprisingly proposed taking her Ford letting me relax in the passenger seat to the beat of music blasting weakly through the stereo. I thought back a moment to the reaction and the sensation that Kendall had given me the compliment before I felt a sting in my arm forcing me to give a look at Tori just to find her smirk with Camille.

''What this time? '' I asked, furrowing my eyebrows in a bad feeling.

''Don't tell us we imagined the moment between you and Kendall instead. '' Camille Intervened to my amazement and I leaned back in my seat to give a look at the actress over my shoulder.

'' He was just nice. '' I corrected them with conviction collecting sarcastic roll of girls and sighs.''Listen, I just want to enjoy this evening with my friends without worrying about this stuff so you can drop it ? Please ?''

The two girls shared a look through the mirror before Tori's gave me a warning look. ''For tonight. But it is not finished.''

I rolled my eyes postponing my attention outside parading around us and finally let a smile on my lips in appreciation.

'' But Logan, how can you explain the existence of superman then ? '' Challenged Carlos, leaning on his seat to reach Logan in the driver's seat.

The little genius rolled his eyes at his friend nonsense before focusing his attention on the road while Kendall looked deep in thought through the passenger window. ''Carlos, Superman does not exist. Just as the aliens. It has been scientifically proven that certain planet has water source and vegetation but no little green man.''

The boys were back in random debate while James carefully combed his hair while looking carefully in the mirror. He was truly the most beautiful and breath away. He gave perspectives on each of his friends beauty weighing their levels in mind before making one of them did not seem to participate in the ridiculous conversation of Logan and Carlos.

He looked immediately Kendall still somewhat annoyed with his intervention with Jacks earlier before turning his eyes on the head of Logan and Carlos. The change in his sister had worried him from the start. He had always known that she was really beautiful in her layers of male clothing, after all, she was a Diamond and her twin but as soon as she undergoes this small makeover, he'd seen the looks she received and James did not like it at all.

So when it came to his best friends, he's even more annoyed.

It was Jacks after all, she was their friend when they did not have to behave as if she were any that girl group. Not to mention, she was his sister. It was like a basic rule of not ...

'' James what happens to you buddy ? Looks like you're in the process of thought. '' Commented Carlos cutting into his train of thought and brown immediately gave him a shove with his snide remark.

The Latin immediately resumed his seat in a pile already preparing to attack of James if it was not for the warning of Logan. ''No fighting spirit when I'm driving. ''

The two boys rolled their eyes open before Carlos stepped forward again to get Kendall's attention.'' Yo, Kendall! You don't say anything !''

'' Huh, what? '' Kendall said with a slight frown as he seemed to come out of a deep trance and Logan gave a side glance knowingly at the blond.

Logan had noticed that their friend had been relatively quiet since the moment in the apartment of the girls and had also noticed some looks that seemed Kendall throwing ever so often on Jacks. Logan had to admit himself that he had found her superb. He was a boy after all and he could not deny how Jacks had become attractive since they arrived in LA. Only he had in mind another brunette who seemed equally breathtaking tonight.

At the mere thought of Camille, Logan left a smile on his lips before giving a look at all the boys around him with a slight blush on his pale cheeks. ''The girls are really pretty tonight. ''

'' Oh, you mean Camille, eh? '' Kendall teased with a mischievous smile on his lips soon joined by the other two.

'' Yeah, well, me I intend to be that guy trailers tonight. '' Informed James with a shrug suggestive eyebrows immediately collecting boys laughter. James lifted his chin with pretension before checking his hair in the mirror with a coquettish smile. '' You'll see when Tori can't do without that beautiful face.''

Carlos laughed with others of good heart before quickly catching on Logan's seat back in hyperactivity. '' Yeah, well I think Jacks is the most beautiful tonight. Our best friend's hot, guys.''

''She's my sister! '' James hissed between his teeth striking the Spanish boy behind his head before giving warning looks on each of his friends before stopping specifically on Kendall. ''She is off limits, is that clear ? ''

Kendall was soon frowning his thick eyebrows to the persistent gaze of James. '' May I ask why you look at me like that ? ''

'' Relax, guys. This is Jacks. '' Chuckled Carlos obviously not seeing how the situation seemed suddenly tense in the cockpit. '' She would never go to any of us in any ways. She's far off category for us.''

The trio of boys immediately gave the astonished looks in confusion on Carlos before Logan decided to break in tension since James and Kendall appeared again in a battle of looks.'' Why do you say that, Carlos ? ''

That seemed enough to challenge the other two simultaneously as they concentrated their attentions on their friends expectantly while Carlos left a benevolent smile at the thought of their longtime friend.

'' Because Jacks is the perfect girlfriend. '' The boys widened their eyes in surprise unlike James narrows his gaze to Carlos only Latin hastened to continue. '' Think about it exactly like the same things as us, she is beautiful, kind, sarcastic and care of us whenever we need her. And she is really beautiful. ''

James could easily see that Carlos just said that to describe how Jacks was important to them, but he could not help wrinkling his eyebrows in annoyance at comments about his sister. He had to admit that things were definitely easier for him when she looked like a boy.

Carlos seemed to notice the frown of his friend and hastened to correct his response did not like when his friends were upset. '' But don't worry bro, no boys will approach Jacks. I am even sure that she has kissed anyone else except this guy Alec. ''

The look of Logan immediately fell on Kendall in this new statement and he could see the blond concentrate on looking at the glass, swallowing nervously while James gave a shine on Carlos to his clumsiness.

Finally, the restaurant which Logan was speaking soon to come into view and Tori hastened to park in a place quite close to the entrance. I unbuckled my belt along with the other two girls out front just to leave a smile on my lips towards boys as they parked next to us.

They left all their tricks letting me take in their appearances for the first time in the evening and I let a big smile on my lips as I realized they were still intact. '' Well, I'm relieved that you do you are not killed each other !''

Logan gave me a serious look telling me that I may have spoken too fast and I grimaced slightly before walking alongside the girls as we took the head of our group. As we approached the restaurant, we could hear an old rhythmic music of the 50s emerging from the establishment making me smile in excitement. Perhaps this evening would really be a good time after all. I felt even more confident in me in this clothes at this stage and I was eager to see what the rest of the evening we reserved.

The sound of a bell accompanied our entry and I let an impressed look on my face at the typically retro decor of the restaurant before smiling towards the waitress approached us with a slight bounce in her step.

'' Welcome to Marnie50, do you have a reservation ? ''

I gave a nervous glance over others in the achievement just Logan surprised me as he quickly shook his head.'' Under the name Mitchell. For seven, please. ''

'' You have reserved ? '' I asked, leaning over Kendall astonished prompting a slight grin of blond.

''We are not but it looks like Logan, yes. '' Replied the blond before suddenly put his arm around my shoulders for me to follow the others as our waitress directed us to our table. ''So how was the shopping day? ''

'' Hell. '' I murmured openly rolling my eyes before letting a smile on my lips as Kendall was took a silent laugh shook his chest. I shrank my eyes on him before hitting his biceps with a playful air.'' That's true. And your sister is formidable.''

We sit around the table all with smiles and I shared a new smile with the blond as he sat next to me while Camille was on the other. Logan had obviously sat next to her leaving Tori next to James while Carlos stood alongside Kendall.

''Okay, here are your cards. My name is Mila and if you need anything for tonight then let me know.'' Announced our exotic waitress with a bright smile as she handed us our cards before leaving in the direction of another table.

'' Whoa, Logan, this place is great. '' Commented Camille seeming equally fascinated as me as she looked around before opening her completely unconscious map reddening of genius by her side.

I opened my map to check their selections before giving a quizzical look on Kendall as he pressed his card to mine and whispered playfully. '' Looks like someone to score points.''

'' I doubt there is much to do. '' I replied by copying his tone really enjoying our back to normal.''She loves him already. ''

'' Touched. '' Agreed Kendall with a wink making me giggle against my card before making eyes at us.

I reajusted awkwardly in my seat along with Kendall and risked a glance at the fair to see the smile making me smile in return.

'' We can know what's there so funny ? '' Asked Tori in curiosity with a mocking smile unlike my brother who seemed to watch us more closely and I shared a new look with Kendall before speaking in unison.

''Nothing.''

'' That's it! '' Exclaimed Carlos suddenly in excitement reaping the full attention of our table before he pointed the finger Kendall and me with malice. '' The return of domestic jokes.''

I shrugged my shoulders simultaneously with Kendall in ignorance before bursting into laughter with blond letting others look at us slightly lost but still smiling.

The rest of the meal went on in a friendly and comfortable atmosphere. Each of us was laughing and joking no worries in the world. Some of us were not an actress, a dancer, model or singer, no, we were only teenagers enjoying an evening in the company of each other. However, the meal was soon coming to an end and before we knew it we entered the huge cinema already occupied by the teenage population of Los Angeles.

'' So what are we going to see ? '' Asked Camille, giving me a sidelong glance before raising an eyebrow as she noticed my mischievous look on the back of Kendall.

I turned briefly to brunette shrugging my shoulders with disinterest before accelerating pace to finally jump on the back of the tall blond. Kendall seemed surprised at first by the new weight on his back but he soon tighten his grip along the Jacks of thighs with a huge smile on his lips in the achievement. '' Hey, you can't walk alone ? ''

'' Yes but I decided that you will be my personal slave for the end of the evening. '' I replied mischievously as I readjusted me on his back before gently tap his chest with my hand flat. ''Plus, you're a big, strong boy. You can carry me.''

'' Your ... your personal slave, huh ? '' Kendall chuckled in hilarity absolutely recklessness looks that we receive on our way where even the others were currently stop at the ticket. '' Just that!''

I pretended to think before snorting with amusement. '' You're right, it is a task too hard for you to overcome. Let's say you're just my carrier.''

'' You insinuate that I could not stand as your slave for a night ? '' Challenged the blond looking at me with his beautiful green eyes bright with mischief. '' Please, I do it since I was a child.''

''Little ... '' Me I exclaimed by mixing lightly with his hair sparking more laughter of blond totally unconscious of the look of our group of us.

'' Do we should act ? '' Asked Tori leaning toward no one in particular as she pointed childish duet with a euphoric smile on her lips.

''No. As long as they don't roll on the ground so it is that the situation is safe. '' Logan replied, chuckling at the sight of his friends finally become as immediately before collecting incredulous looks of the girls. '' Oh Believe me, this happened more times than I can count.''

'' I confirm. '' James agreed genuinely smiling for once since he had realized that Kendall and Jacks was not a reason to worry for him. They again became just as before. '' They are quiet children for now.''

'' Oh, you remember the guy when they started a battle of full meals in the supermarket where Kendall was working ? '' Intervened Carlos really excited for the return to normal of their friends. '' That was epic. ''

They had perhaps said nothing but each of them had noticed the change between Jacks and Kendall and could only be relieved that things finally returning to normal for them. I kept to mess with Kendall blond hair, laughing at the top of my lungs with him before simply rest my chin on his shoulder with a smile on my lips in anticipation of getting a regular breathing. The blond seemed to display the same lazy smile as he gave me a look over his shoulder before noticing the group walking in our direction.

He turned us waiting and I shrugged an eyebrow slightly leaning on the shoulder of Kendall in curiosity. '' So what are we going to see ?''

I gave a confused look on Tori as she rolled her eyes visibly annoyed before looking at the other just to see Camille give a nudge in the ribs of Tori forcing her to tell us the choice in the greatest annoyance. '' Percy Jackson and the Lightning thief.''

''What she chooses to base ? '' I asked with a grin knowing too well the blonde to know that it was not her choice.

'' The last song ! '' Replied Tori really annoyed. '' This film is perfect, Miley Cyrus is absolutely brilliant and Liam Hemsworth's hot.''

I stepped back Kendall giggling to the explosion of the blonde before extending my hand to retrieve our tickets. I turned to Kendall to hand him his only blond merely to catch my hand playfully before pulling me toward the food stand.

'' What are you doing ? '' I questioned, stopping alongside the blond with a light laugh just to feel again those butterflies in the pit of my stomach as he put his arm around my shoulders before closer me into his side.

'' You might expect us, you know ! '' Commented Tori in trouble making me look over Kendall's arm now on my shoulder with a smile.

'' Sorry.'' I giggled with my hand against my lips before turning my eyes on the stand as it seems that it is our turn. I gave a quizzical look on Kendall before rolling my eyes with a smile as he seemed to do the same. I turned to the young man about our age and ordered two large Sprite and an extra large popcorn bucket for two before looking for my wallet in my bag.

Only one hand was soon to stop me in my action making me frown slightly my eyebrows on Kendall currently displayed a large confused smile.'' What are you doing? ''

''Er ... pay me ? '' I replied more a tone of a question of affirmation collecting a raised eyebrow blond slightly making me nervous. '' What ? We always did that usual, right ? ''

'' Not this time. '' Kendall teased by lowering my hand before paying for our food.

I still looked slightly confused as to his action before deciding to just enjoy the free food as we waited for the other to direct their orders.

'' Yo, twin! '' Called out James joining me with Tori as he tucked me into his side making me miss my mouth and I gave him a bored shine as he laughed. '' Sorry. ''

'' Idiot! '' I pushed him with a playful smile before quickly hide behind Kendall as James tried to attack me. Kendall looked at me over his shoulder with a chuckle as I now was using as a shield and allowed an amused chuckle. '' Hey yeah, bro ! You lost! ''

James openly rolled his eyes before turning back as the rest of the group joined us with quizzical expressions on our positions. However, Tori was the only explain as she turned to Camille with a roll of her eyes. ''Please tell me when I found my roommate aged seventeen years and not four ?''

'' Hey! '' I protested out of Kendall simply grind to find me in a hug James making me fight against the latter for freedom while the group was laughing just at the sight of the two of us. '' Let go of me ! Not cool ! I'll cut your hair ! Bro! I'm not joking ! JAMES! '' I sighed as he continued to press my face against his chest and I raised a finger. '' Slave ! Release me !''

Kendall's laughter was soon to be heard behind me but it seems that the blond did not move an inch letting me wrinkle my eyebrows in trouble. How to be boring. Finally, I pinched the side of James forcing him to let go with a painful cry and I backed some steps pulling my tongue before linking my arm with that of Camille.

'' Well we will see this film ? '' I asked in impatience reaping laughter from the group.

I bound my other hand free with the Logan and pulled the little genius with us as I was training Camille to our room with the group following. I gave my ticket to tear it before walking forward simply to leave a mischievous smile before pushing a playful manner when Kendall tried to put his arm on my shoulders.

'' Hey! '' Protested the blond raising his arms in surprise while I turned walking backwards with a mischievous smile

'' You sucks as a slave. '' I said with a mischievous wink before to glance over my shoulder to see if I was coming in person. Only the sound of rapid steps called me and before I knew it, I let a surprise as Kendall hiccups suddenly in front of me with his arms around me in a bone crushing hug. '' No, no no ! I said no ! You're a bad slave. You don't have the right to hug. No !''

I could see Camille and the others giggling with us as Kendall led me forward, always keeping his arms around me in a hug.

''You're going down. '' We called out Camille with a mocking smile.

''Camille is right. Go, bro, cowardly one ! '' Logan nodded always the most prudent of us.

Only Kendall tightened his grip on me more sticky enough to his chest so I could feel his muscles built under his shirt making me blush with embarrassment as I could feel my heart speed up his easy touchdown.

What I did not know was that the heart of Kendall seemed to speed up as much. The blond could feel his limbs warm at the touch closer to Jacks and that was why he had not yet released. He was surprisingly comfortable and happy right now. In fact, the whole evening had been one surprise for him until now. It was like being back in Minnesota he just came out with his friends and his best friend.

Nothing else mattered but them and their madnesses.

However, it was Jacks withdraw soon enough as Tori suddenly grabbed the arm of brunette before the lead quickly with her in the dark cinema hall letting others look after the two girls in slight confusion.

I let Tori get away with her still perplexed before stopping at the top of the aisle seats.'' Hey but what's up with you ? ''

'' Nothing but I can't sit with your brother's side. This film is going to be boring and I'll have a blameless need to get out. And I preferred not to make the mistake of doing it with your brother. ''Whispered the blonde carefully scanning the room at the headquarters of research for us before pointing the driveway of the medium as the others finally passed the doors. ''HERE !''

I giggled at the insanity of the blonde giving a shrug of my shoulders as I watched the still relatively confused group then discuss to the blonde. '' So you prefer that I sit by your side when you're an addict sex. I don't know if I should be amused or frightened ? ''

'' Oh shut up, Ms. I can't get my hands of Kendall. '' Hissed the blonde in a whisper as she slipped us between the front seats to force me to sit still while I was speechless at her Note.

'' I don't see what you mean. '' I replied finally taking my shock before my eyebrows knit in trouble.'' And then you just have to sit next to Carlos if you want to avoid my brother.''

'' I would like but he is part of the roommates of code, remember? '' Retorted the blonde making me bend my head in the sense before quickly give a look to the end of the driveway to the warning Tori.

'' Shht! They arrive.''

Tori took the only empty seat next to me as I was late driveway so I looked at the other approaching us with an apologetic look on Camille as blonde hastened to get up from her seat she had initially chosen to make her sit beside her. Logan gave us a confused look in his turn as he finally sat with Camille sides letting me watch Kendall with an apologetic look since it turned out he was going to meet up with James and Carlos.

The blond gave me an annoyed look as he showed our Sprite and bucket of popcorn he was holding and I shrugged my shoulders again sheepishly.

Camille and Logan looked at the sight of disappointed expressions of Jacks and Kendall before leaning on each other to whisper. '' You've seen the same thing as me tonight, right ? ''

'' They go back to normal but with something extra. '' Logan murmured in agreement realizing how it would actually be good to have his two best friends in love.

Camille frowned in trouble on Tori seemed monopolize Jacks currently before giving another look at Logan. '' They have to sit side by side. I paid quite expensive Katie for she found this outfit in Jacks without her to know it was me.''

'' You have bribed Katie ? '' Wondered if Logan before giving a grin over his shoulder on Kendall who seemed display a mine annoyed.

'' Jacks needs to develop her feelings and this can't be done if she stays away from Kendall. ''Camille replied with conviction before rolling her eyes at the thought of her best friend. '' She thinks that ignoring feelings and play the best friend can help her to forget. I say that it's just going to hurt her a little more. ''

Logan grinned in agreement about the stupidity of Jacks before panicking slightly. '' But how we're supposed to do that ? Tori seems to have a hold on Jacks. And I mean that literally. ''

The two teenagers crows hair simply turned to see Tori wedging Jacks in a hug while the brunette seemed to be trying to escape by any means.

''I know! '' Camille whispered in an excited start before turning to Tori. '' Hey, I have to go to the bathroom, come with me ! ''

Logan had no time to ask for more information about the plan as Camille literally snatched Tori from her seat despite the protests of the blonde leaving Jacks look after them in mild confusion. Camille gave a boost towards Logan told him to do and little genius widened his eyes in realization.

'' Yo, Kendall! '' The blond immediately turned to him slightly distracted and Logan was eager to sign quietly to the empty seat of Tori.

Kendall slightly widens his eyes in achieving before looking for the blonde extravangante. Once he saw that she was nowhere in sight, he recovered his bucket of popcorn and drinks he had placed on the ground before quickly getting up from his seat, leaving Carlos and James rather annoyed not to find themselves sat next to Tori behind him.

'' Hey, but what do you do ? '' Questioned James leaned forward frowning his eyebrows as he saw the blond sitting next to his sister.

He seemed about to argue but Logan thought quickly. '' He exchanged places with Tori. ''

A smile appeared once on the lips of James, and he hastened to check his reflection already forgetting his sister and his friend near him. I frowned my eyebrows slightly on the cinema screen before my eyes widen in surprise as my drink suddenly came into view just by turning my head to find Kendall sat in seat of Tori wryly.

''What are you doing here ? She goes to slaughter you ! '' The I warned in panic by giving a panicked look over my shoulder at the toilet before turning my eyes on the blond with the agreement of his melodious laugh.

'' I think I can take Tori. '' Confided there with a confident nod before stirring again my drink before me a playful air. '' Don't tell me you're scared of her ? ''

'' Well, she can be scary sometimes. '' I reminded with a pointed glance at the toilet before turning toward him just to leave a smile on my lips at the sight of his adorable expression. '' But I think I prefer this arrangement of space.''

I took my drink meeting against my soft warm skin of Kendall making me swallow looking away towards the screen. Why I felt so hot all of a sudden ? I mean how could he even do me this effect with a simple touch.

'' What ... '' The sharp voice of Tori quickly brought me back to reality and I wide my eyes at the sight of her crazy eye toward Kendall .''This is my seat !''

''Really ? Where is your name in this case, Barbie ? '' Teased the blond playfully as he made a show of looking at his seat more reaping the wrath of Tori.

The blonde crossed her arms over her chest furiously before pointing him with her finger. '' You lose nothing by waiting, Kendoll ! ''

'' Tori! '' Me I exclaimed in disbelief as I could see the look of Kendall falling directly on me in charge. I watched Tori making her way between James and Carlos with an exasperated mine before turning slowly in innocence to Kendall. '' Hey, remember when you said I was your best friend and I was very important to you? Whoa, that was a great moment. Still relevant.''

''You told her ! '' Exclaimed Kendall in disbelief despite his slight smirk to my falsely innocent expression.

I rolled my eyes taking a sip through a straw in my drink before I turn to the screen as the room fell into complete darkness. '' It may have escaped me once in our conversations. ''

'' And you let slip something else like that ? '' Replied the blond in a whisper making me shrug my shoulders. Only he did not seem ready to abandon as he leaned over me sending me bunch of shivering as his warm breath brushed my face. '' What else, Jacks ? ''

'' Nothing embarrassing. '' I replied, trying to better keep my eyes on the screen to not succumb to the feeling of his warm breath against my skin. I could feel my skin burning for his touch and I had to swallow to get back the feeling of saliva in my mouth. Everything seemed so hot suddenly. I needed to breathe. I leaned forward immediately and quickly pulled my jacket before placing it behind me.  
The fresh air of the room brushing my bare arms seemed to fall somewhat ambient heat from my body and I was relaxing in my seat slightly in the completely unconscious relief from the looks of my neighbors.

Kendall could not help looking Jacks over the screen. When he said she was beautiful tonight, it was true. She was breathtaking and now he saw how her top showing of her skin, he could not help but feel a little warm himself. He forced himself to see his eyes on the screen trying to better forget his best friend at his side.

This seemed to work during the major part of the film, of course, there were times when he could not help but look like she would border her hand in their shared bucket or she would move slightly to the stiffness in her legs. And each time, she would give him that famous signature smile that seemed to speed up the heartbeat of Kendall spite of himself.

He realized that during the whole evening, he had hardly been aware of the group surrounding them. Like right now. He knew that Camille and Logan entwined side by side or even James and Tori embraced since the beginning of the film, which was pretty gross when you thought about it, but he had eyes only for Jacks . The evening had seemed so unreal to him, as if everything was back as before and that the last few months were a distant memory.

However, despite this distant memory, he could not deny that there was something more between them. Something stronger.

He noticed the brunette lightly scrape the neck before putting her arm against the armrest into unconsciousness and Kendall's eyes soon began to catch the famous tattoo that meant so much to him now. Every time he was close enough to Jacks, he felt the need to track the figures belonging to it and now seemed not escape his desire. Without even really realized his gesture, he used his free hand to trace absently her tattooed flesh while he concentrated his green eyes again on the screen completely unaware of the reaction of Jacks.

The brunette seemed to have stopped as soon as the tip slightly calloused fingers brushed against her skin. She now had her wide eyes on Kendall's hand drawing small circles on her skin as if it was a simple gesture and she had to literally swallow an attempt to regain her mind.

I could feel my whole body humming as a kind of electric shock. My heart was pounding against my chest and I could not do anything but watch his deft fingers get me feelings that I had never felt before. It was a simple gesture innocent but yet so distracting. I tried to keep taking the rest of the film but it seemed that I was simply unable to do anything apart from watching under his touch.

I looked at the blond from the corner of my eye just to feel my heart racing again in his shade so perfect. His profile was illuminated by the light breaking away from the screen and yet he seemed all the more beautiful for me. He suddenly smiled, probably in response to something funny from the screen, but I could not find in me the desire to return to the film. He suddenly seemed much more interesting to watch.

Before I realized it, the film came to an end and the lights were quick to bring me back to reality. I quickly detached my eyes from his face before he could take me and jumped in rushing suddenly feeling embarrassed for what I had done. I grabbed my jacket to put on giving a look at the whole group before literally gag at the sight of my brother and Tori snatching the tonsils of each other.'' Tori? Seriously? ''

The two instantly exploded apart, though Tori especially as she seemed to come out of some trance. She widened her eyes on James before jumping to her feet and gave me a broad look before furiously pointing Kendall with her finger. '' You've seen what you've done ! ''

The blonde quickly gathered her things before dramatically storming out of the room leaving behind the whole group and a relatively confused James still blown away by this make-out session.

'' I'll do it. '' I Warned other, shaking my head in boredom before quickly jump after Tori.

I pushed the door of the room quickly before looking for the blonde head. I soon to see through the arcades making me roll my eyes and revel me in pursuit. Finally, I had followed up our car leaving me lift my eyes once she turned to me in annoyance.

'' Hey, don't give me that look ! After all, I should be the one yelling at you. '' The I warned pointing the finger.

'' Yeah, well, it's the fault of soft cheek. '' Childishly defended the blonde leaning against the passenger door of her car telling me that I would probably take the wheel this time.

I crossed my arms over my chest, holding my hand expectantly before catching the car keys with skill.'' Or, you like well my brother.''

'' James ? Phew, he is self-centered, immature, scary and annoying. '' Enumerated the blonde making me chuckle in amusement as I unlocked the front doors to look into my open door to look at the blonde now in her seat. '' Worst birthday of one year and six months. ''

I rolled my eyes at the dramaturgy of the blonde before my phone out of my pocket. I climbed behind the wheel, buckling my belt initiating Tori to do so prior to the contact.

'' What are you doing? '' Asked the blonde little confused as I hurried to type a quick message to Camille before flashing a look as I was typing on Tori send before throwing my phone in the door-gobelet before backing up. '' We're not supposed to wait Camille ? ''

'' I told her to go with the boys. '' I replied by engaging me on still busy roads of LA. '' You're right, it's our anniversary. So going to do something that any two.''

''Seriously? '' Questioned the blonde surprise in making me give her a flat side glance.

I spent accelerating speed through the streets of LA before finally giving Tori a look at the next question.'' So we will finally talk about what happened throughout the evening with Kendall ? ''

'' I guess I owe you that. ''


	41. Tales of the Arabian Nights

_Gustavo - ''... she's all yours. Take her.''_

The sound of music blasting out of my room was probably the only thing I could hear when I woke up. In fact, it was probably the cause of my morning lifted. I quickly grabbed a pillow to hide underneath hoping to drown the pop music at too high a volume for morning before finally throwing it across the room with a grunt. I sat up on my hands before giving a look at my alarm clock.

9 o'clock.

Whoa, indeed, it was not so early I thought. I should probably get up now. Anyway, I doubted that music was about to stop. I turned on my back before pulling my sheets off of me before getting off my bed. I noticed the small light on my phone so after me stretch as it was, I was checking my messages. It turned out that Kelly had organized an important meeting for the boys which meant that I had the rest of the morning free.

I rested my phone on my nightstand as a yawn escaped me before looking around me at the thought of what I should do now. I spotted my famous sneaker of running Nike and decided to run a small jogging could be an equally good activity than another to occupy my free time.

I got up quickly again stretching my arms up cracking my shoulders before heading to my dresser. I took a gray leggings with an orange and white bra from the brand adidas before spinning in my bathroom to get changed. Once I was dressed in full gear, I clung fast my long loop into a high ponytail before returning to my room to retrieve a black sports jacket with openings at the thumbs.

I put on my pair of basketball quickly before finally making my way into the living room just to wince at hearing my voice to an extremely high volume. I shook my head as I noticed Tori dancing in the middle of our while dust and headed straight for our fridge. I quickly took a bottle of water and a pop-tart package before walking straight toward the door.

I shouted over my shoulder for the blonde even though I doubted she could even hear me with that loud music before slamming the door behind me. I tore open my cake package as I made my way up the stairs and jumped a pie in my teeth with a contented smile on my lips.

I threw my empty package once I was in the hall before taking a long sip from my water bottle while welcoming cheerfully Bitters his greatest trouble. I let a smile on my lips by pushing my headphones into my ears before starting my music at full speed like I rushed into already busy streets of LA.

I crossed the entire Palm Woods Park at a controlled pace, keeping my breathing granted my every step faster. I let the air and the warm sun totally consume me through my race and left a permanent smile on my lips the sensation of effort in my muscles. I could feel my thighs heated as a light line of sweat sat down my neck provoking me the real feeling of effort. I soon to pass Rocque Records in my race and made a mental note for myself to go through the studio on the way back.

However, at this time, I still had the energy to kill. Many, many, power to kill.

Finally, after an hour of intense racing in the entire city of LA, I finally cross the famous gates of Rocque Records. I greeted Tina on my way before entering the elevator at a normal pace. I took deep breath again proven by my previous race before running my hand over my forehead slightly sweaty. I unzipped the zipper of my jacket leaving my stomach and my simple bra exposed before finally out in the familiar red corridor studio.

Only, I soon to pucker my eyebrows as I passed under two Cappadocia with Bicycle type of men holding trumpets over my head. I gave their a strange look before looking to me just to see a whole procession and people dressed stranger still that kind of guards that I had just passed.

I noticed the boys and Kelly and Gustavo make some kind of weird reverence before a portly little man wearing a strange crown letting me approach the group in confusion.

'' Yo, Kelly what happens with ... ''

'' Jacks! '' Me abruptly interrupted Kelly quickly turn around to face the mustachioed man in mild panic before grinding my shoulder for me to bow. '' Here is the king of Kerplankistan. Make a bow.''

'' Ouch! '' I moaned slightly struggling against the grip of brunette with a burst over my shoulder before folding me before man against my will. '' Yeah, hi your great sultan or a cho ... ow that hurts!''

I gave a new shine on Kelly rubbing my side before turning to the king as he examined me in confusion and judgment. '' Who is this girl half naked ? ''

'' Naked ? No ! She is … ''

'' Jacks Diamond. '' I interrupted the answer panicked of Gustavo before rolling my eyes in boredom.

'' Your biggest fan is my beautiful daughter. '' Announced small mustache, stepping aside revealing Princess Jasmine in all her glory and I rolled my eyes absently taking a sip of my water like boys immediately advanced towards her drooling. '' The Zvetlana princess. '' But I certainly expected it would follow. '' So honey which do you want to marry ? ''

I spit back my whole water in pure shock before my eyes widen taking a huge step back with the boys when I realized that I had all spit my water on the king and his daughter.

'' But what do ... HOW DARE YOU! '' Exploded the king, giving me a murderer shine as he rubbed water from his face as the whole group looked at me in shock. Only they were not long in their eyes widen in horror as the king ordered his guards to seize me making me rewind behind Gustavo.

'' Please, Gustavo! Don't let them take me! '' I exclaimed Me using Gustavo as a shield as the guards were trying to reach me. '' I'm sorry your holiness. Sultan ? Jasmine ? Pity! ''

'' You aggravated your case! '' Kendall whispered, leaning nervously in my side making me give him a shine.

'' JUST THAT! '' Barked the little man in exasperation before snapping his fingers and pointed at me furiously. '' Take that ! ''

'' What? No ! No! You can't ... '' Gustavo immediately paused as two guards pointed their swords toward his paunchy belly while I was suddenly detained by two guards leaving me to watch the group in panic. Gustavo stepped back a few steps in panic and laughed nervously .''... she's all yours. Take her.''

I stood gaping at the producer before narrowing my eyes on the whole group. I engaged my jaw in exasperation before crushing the foot of a guard with all my strength forcing him to leave me in pain before quickly turn tail in a race to the exit.

'' She ran away ! Catch up there ! ''

'' YOU NEVER catch me! ''

I pulled on the sheets hanging from the trumpets of the guards at the entrance to throw the guards after me before quickly blow through the staircase. I ran all the way back to the hotel, trying to head off guard as best I could by throwing garbage, jumping hedges and using everything that was on my way before finally crossing the hall shouting with all my strength.

I spotted Katie in front of a guy in black suit holding Bouhda Bob and giving a wave of panic in the direction of the little brunette. '' Hi Katie! ''

I continued my way to the elevator in a race giving looks frightened over my shoulder before quickly press all the buttons to close the doors at all costs. The guards were quick to stop before the doors just as they were closing their leaving me give a victorious smile. '' AH! No tape, loosers ! ''

However, I soon to widen my eyes before dropping me with a cry like a sword was suddenly throw towards my head. I glanced over my shoulder in my crouched position just to see the sword now in the wall of the elevator making me swallow in anxiety.

How this kind of thing always ended happen to me ?

Finally, the ding door brought me back to reality and I leaned on them by giving suspicious glances along the empty hallway before making a run for the apartment 2J. I slammed the door shut behind me breathless before hide in the first place I could find. That is to say, the rack next to the door. I came as soon as possible inside before quickly closing the door just as the boys exploded in stormed through the front door.

'' Ah! We has escaped ! '' Exclaimed Carlos relying on the door in horror. '' And we're not married either.''

Kendall sighed in relief towards Logan and James making me roll my eyes before Logan spoke again. '' We've not really ready to commit for life.''

'' Even though the role of the prince, I would have been great. ''

'' Species of idiots ! '' I growled in my hiding before my eyes widen as the boys all turned toward me with strange eyes. Kendall was the only one walking to the locker before opening the upper door with a raised eyebrow letting me give him a inoncent smile. '' Hey, what's up ? ''

'' Jacks! You're alive! '' Exclaimed Carlos by jumping immediately on my locker finally rolling my eyes as I came out of my hiding place just to make me tackle by Carlos in a hug before he sniffed me openly making me wince in disgust. '' You would not have forgotten to use deodorant ? ''

'' I just make a run for my life with armed guards after me, fool ! '' I barked, pushing the Latin in exasperation before turning to the other three asshole.'' And if I'm here it's no thanks to you.''

'' Yes, you excuse us, but we already have a huge problem to deal with ! '' Replied Logan about to explode again making me roll my eyes before turning to James, pinching the bridge of my nose in the incredulity.

'' It's obvious, that she would choose, it's me ! '' Assured my idiot brother with pretension before leaving a confident laugh. '' I already look like a prince. Besides, take in the seed.''

'' You annoy me ! '' Kendall exploded just as annoyed as me at this stage as Logan knocked lightly my idiot brother. I turned to the blond expectantly as he proposed his famous plan. '' For once, let's do what Gustavo said. ''

'' That is to say, hide by being discreet and not approaching especially the beautiful princess. ''

Carlos, Kendall and Logan nodded their heads simultaneously to the little genius proposition while I signed already the empty place of James knowingly. He had disappeared as soon as Logan opened his mouth. I turned to the three idiots waiting for their explosions and openly rolled my eyes as they immediately began to run around like ducks without heads looking at my brother stupefies.

Only it was before Kendall returned again in the current room to me before quickly catching me by the arm to pull me with him. '' Don't stay there ! Help us !''

I rolled my eyes letting me shoot knowing that there was no place to protest against them. He quickly pulled me through the corridor before running straight up the stairs leaving me to follow after him in a slow. I was content to walk by crossing my arms over my chest knowing that my brother had to ruin everything when Kendall emerged again in my direction in a panicked pace.

'' But what are you doing? '' Exclaimed he with wide eyes before scanning my outfit from head to toe with a raised eyebrow. '' And the king was right, why 're always going around half naked ? ''

I wide my eyes in my turn in disbelief before stomping down the stairs in annoyance pushing the blond out of my way. I accelerated the pace knowing that the blond was following me for my boredom more before pausing to look into the implementation. '' Wait, did you say that to make me go faster ? ''

'' And it worked now go faster before James does something stupid. '' Kendall panicked pushing me forward to finally come out with a bang across the hall.

Logan and Carlos were soon to join us simply leaving to widen my eyes at the sight of the king alongside James and his daughter.

'' What makes you again? '' Exploded in Logan pointing him with a furious finger.

My brother shrugged before showing a white rose in total naivety. '' I just offered her a rose. ''

'' And with us, it's how you ask a woman in marriage. '' Told the king in the excitement making me hit my head in disbelief as he threw himself on James for a kiss on cheeks while boys hastened to unnecessarily check the facts on the internet.

'' Look I found. '' Exclaimed Carlos showing his phone making me look into it with the other. '' The tradition in Kerplankistan wants the suitor offers a white rose that marriage proposal when he made his statement. ''

I turned immediately to James in horror as he immediately threw the rose to get rid of before I jerk Logan by his shirt in panic. '' LOGAN! ''

'' Uh ... maybe but uh ... you're not in Kerplankistan. '' Logan recalled making me give a shine on the king and his guards were shooting at me now. '' For now, you are on American soil.''

'' Not at all. '' Objected immediately the king instantly making me lose my smirk as he signed the brown earth on the floor of the hotel. '' My sower ensures anytime I walk on earth Kerplankistan. It is sacred. ''

The farmer was soon intervene throwing again of the earth around the King and my brother and I hurried to take a step forward in denial. '' NO! NO ! NO ! AND NO ! DO I ALREADY NO ENSIONNER ME? ''

'' You again! '' Cried the king furiously pointing at me while the boys looked at me with wide eyes in panic.

'' Listen, Sultan, Jafar or whatever, I don't care! '' I said by pointing the finger in annoyance eliciting a gasp of boys and the king in contempt. '' That idiot behind me is my twin and there is no way in hell that he plays Aladdin for your Jasmine, this iS CLEAR ? ''

The king stepped back in shock as my brilliance prompting his guards to move back toward James making me this time. Only the king was not slow to come forward again, leaning toward my brother.''Really? This ignoble girl is your sister ? ''

I frowned my eyebrows in puzzlement before sharing a look with boys like James nodded in hesitation.

''Magnificent ! '' If suddenly cried the king startling me as I clung to James in fear at his next statement. '' Take her with us. We have a wedding to plan. ''

I widen my eyes as the guards pushed me and James in the elevator alongside the princess letting me watch the other three in total distress as I was trying to hang on to the elevator door in vain. Those damn guards were too strong. Even before we knew it we were surrounded by the king's guards, pinning us to the wall, and I began to cry along with James as the doors closed on the other three.

'' It's all your fault ! '' I hissed sticking myself as best I could my brother to avoidthe frightening guards. '' I'd excruciating Shérazade! ''

''You can stop making references disney and help me out of here! '' My brother exploded before his eyes widen as I was suddenly grabbed by the arm to be pulled with the princess while James was taken from the other side. '' Jacks! Jacks! Wait! Where did you take her? ''

'' JAMES! JAMES! GET ME OUT OF THERE! '' Me cried I in my turn before banging my fists on the door when we locked in a room with the princess. Finally when I realized I was not ready to leave here, I simply turned to face the princess watching me carefully. '' What ? You've never seen a girl kidnapped for his brother to be married by force ? ''

'' Well, my father did not husband really force. He made his request. '' Objected Jasmine with a slight shrug making me throw her a withering brilliance.

'' Yeah, and duh, he's not very smart. '' I replied dryly before my eyes light up as I gave a look hopeful on the brunette. '' He's silly, stupid , really. Nothing in the brain and he is pretentious. You can't get married to a guy like that. ''

However, the princess was the opposite of what I expected as she laughed in fun making me lift my eyes to the ceiling in despair.

This time we was ruined. I let a groan frustrated pacing the room leaving the beautiful brunette looking at me slightly confused before illuminating my face as I immediately began to feel my thighs and my butt just to realize that I was still wearing my sports clothes and had obviously not my phone with me. '' Shit ! Is this day can get worse ? ''

'' JACKS! '' Just like that, James burst through the door, snatching me from the room by the arm before start running at full speed.

I quickly followed on the run ever so often throwing glances at the guards in pursuit before rolling my eyes as I saw my idiot brother suddenly answer his phone. I don't really get what he was saying since I was more focused on rescuing my skin right now but I soon was able to expand my eyes as James exclaimed "too late" in group management boys and Kelly and Gustavo.

'' HELP! '' Me cried I in my turn accelerating the step to try to follow James really exhausted this time.

I had already been running for over an hour this morning, not to mention my course with the guards and now this. I could already feel the aches down my thighs and a point along side my side making me cough through my race.

Obviously, the guards were faster than us and now I found myself in this ridiculous red outfit Belly Dancer alongside James wearing an even more hideous costume.

The latter was currently undergoing screaming in panic to the other hundreds of lower floors we are the king had locked us in a tower.

'' GET WE OUT OF THERE! '' Me I cried, leaning on the balcony before my eyes widen as the group suddenly reappeared with a sort of giant trampoline. I turned to James in panic.

'' Jacks! Close your eyes and drops the first! '' Ordered Gustavo making me shake my head in horror. '' Go! Don't be afraid !''

I shook my head again in total objection before watching my brother in disbelief at his next question. '' You're sure to catch us ? ''

''But yes ! Just throw something. '' Intervened Kelly fiercely shaking her head in conviction. '' You'll see that you have nothing to fear. ''

I sat up giving a panicked look on my brother and quickly shook my head. '' No way I jump on it.''

''Oh yeah ? Well, I think it's out of question that I husband. '' Exclaimed James dryly before returning inside after just come back with a huge watermelon. I rolled my eyes as he signed the fruit with a silly smile before dropping it.

I followed the descent of watermelon just to turn to my idiot brother as it totally crushed next to the trampoline and boys. Logan and Carlos called me down and I shook my head negatively before releasing a scream as James hastened to carry me in his arms before bringing me inside in panic.

I along with stimulated wide in search of a way out of this prison before a stopover in indignation as I spotted James spirited lounging on the huge bed with a bunch of grapes by hand.

'' No but do you completely lost your mind ? '' I barked pouncing on him prior to snatch the bunch of hands in exasperation. '' We must get out of here.''

'' You know that red suits you pretty well, sis. '' James commented casually eyeing me from head to toe with this execrable smile.

I gave a look at my outfit in exasperation before nodding my head in agreement. '' I know, right ? Not but what am I saying! Stop distracting me! ''

''Very good ! Fine! '' James agreed bouncing in a sitting position on the bed as he looked at me expectantly serious. '' So how will we get out of here ? ''

'' Well ... '' I threw a right into my mouth in thought before looking at my brother with a grin, shrugging my shoulders in bewilderment .''... I have no idea. ''

However, it seems that we did not have time to think more like our door was suddenly opened by James pounce on me as he hid behind me in fear. Only the guards were quick to bring us against our will and even before I could blink, they threw us in promising seats.

'' No, but let us! Release us! '' I was struggling-as they cast James first before they laid me on the floor to cover the lower part of my face with a veil.

I frowned my eyebrows immediately bringing my hands to snatch only they instantly drew their swords in their belts to point me before signing the seat alongside James with terrifying expressions. I hastened to do what they asked me to surrender before cling to my brother as they carried us suddenly out of the ground.

'' It's ruined! '' I swallowed along with James as we were driven in every direction.

This means of transport was probably the worst of all time. Seriously, I could already feel my stomach about to reject my quick enough, we reach the Palm Woods of the hall and I soon to see the three idiots supposed to get us out of here. James and I dealing simultaneously on all sides open to beg the boys to do something.

'' Take us beyond ! Now !''

Finally, our trip ended up disturbing end in the park and even before I could ask what was happening, I was drawn by two guards alongside the king while another sat my brother and the princess face to face around a table with several oriental lamps.

'' Release me ! Damn it ! But why do you keep holding me hostage! '' Chatter I under my breath fighting against taking the two guards on each of my arms before freeze me with a nervous smile as the king turned to me irritably.

'' Make sure you keep her ! This girl is tough. '' And the king making me run a chip on his skull before moaning in pain lightly as one of the guard gave me a nudge. King leaned over James and princess leaving me a Viseul contact with my brother in panic. '' The purpose of the ceremony secret is to establish a relationship of trust between you. Why all of you must entrust to another a big secret. These secrets, only you two know them and you will carry in your grave. ''

I widen my eyes along with James on the king to the last front to watch in distress as the guards returned me before forcing myself to my ears making me give a puzzled look on James over my shoulder.

This lasted about five minutes before the guards turned me back around the same time as the other letting me watch the King once again address my brother. '' That's the secret ceremony ended. On the way to the airport. Direction Kerplankistan to celebrate your union. '

'  
''WHAT? '' Barked in disbelief before fighting again as the guards suddenly lifted me off the ground to transport me back to the royal chair while the king was busy pulling James.

''No ! No, I don't want to go to Kerplankistan ! '' Me I cried along with James in panic as I made eye contact with my idiot brother. '' Your Holiness, Your Majesty, please . ''

Suddenly, the boys emerged from nowhere in a run on us, enclosing us in the royal seat before suddenly bring us out of the ground while Gustavo threw himself on armed guards to keep them at bay.

I withdrew immediately this horrible veil of my face before I turn to the boys carrying us. '' Time to talk! One more second and we were good for the airport ! ''

'' Hey, this is how you thank us? '' Kendall barked his teeth visibly having trouble wear this damn chair.

'' The king is after us! Quick! '' We informed Logan in panic making me look into one of the openings along with my brother.

'' Oh hi, Kelly! '' I hailed at the sight of the assistant collecting an incredulous look of brunette before suddenly steal nerve guns of two kids playing on our passage. I gave my brother a look over my shoulder before starting his second pistol and returned to target the king. '' James! He is always behind us ! ''

However, our race was soon to end sooner than expected as the boys soon came to a halt at the sight of a woman with a stroller making us a glide James and me on the grass. I let a cry along with my brother before wincing in pain and mild disgust as I sat up on my arms, blowing grass out of my mouth while the boys were eager to join us to help us meet us.

'' James! Jacks! You have nothing? '' Exclaimed the trio in unison while Kelly was responsible for smoothing out my clothes for the damn suit.

''AGRH! Forget it, this suit is ridiculous! '' I growled in exasperation before jumped back as the king passed before his guards armed with their swords.

'' Don't move! '' Ordered King narrowing his eyes on us. '' And to think I was going to invite all of you at the reception. But your chance to attend the wedding just flew. And like that, pfff! ''

I wide my eyes desperately clinging to Kelly as the guards advanced toward James and me before pleading brunette with my hands outstretched as they lifted me off the ground before throwing me on their shoulders like a common ragdoll.'' Kelly! ''

They returned to the king with James at my side held by two other guards leaving me to look at the ground below me since my backside faced the group making me roll my eyes in indignation.

'' Hey, your majesty ... thingy thing. Enough, it's all over! '' Intervened Gustavo finally making me lift my arms in relief.

'' Yeah! It's over! '' Exclaimed Me I obviously have no effect since they could not see me and I rolled my eyes before asking politely at attention with me to turn around to let me deal with group.''It's over, Jafar! So take Jasmine here and find another ... Aladdin ! ''

'' They will your majesty. '' Intervened suddenly a woman in business suit with a briefcase in her hand seeming important.

''Who are you? '' Questioned the king in trouble.

'' Mily Suncrain, Government Agent ! '' Replied the woman, pointing to a real plate sparking jubilant expressions of boys. '' I studied this case and I inform you that you can't force James to marry your daughter and let alone take Jacks with him. ''

'' I can't give my daughter's hand in this beautiful singer? '' If the king surprised by signing James eliciting a smug look of my idiot brother to compliment.

I swear, if I was not in that position now. In fact, I think I started to become very red with my blood flowing backwards and painful. It was a bad sign.

'' No ... well, unless you celebrate the marriage at the Embassy of Kerplankistan where our laws are not in force, it would be legal. '' Suggested the stupid woman making me raise my head to throw her an incredulous look.

'' Very well then celebrate the marriage at the embassy! ''

'' What? '' I exclaimed me again exasperated by the whole damn story.

'' Bye! Bye! Band cheesy! ''

I shook my head hitting the back of the guard with all my strength, crying along with James for help with boys, in vain.

Only it was completely unnecessary as the king had us again back to the hotel, separating me again James was put to me one of these new absurd outfits leaving my belly exposed this time. Seriously, now it was me who looked like Jasmine. I was pretty sure she had a dress like that in the cartoon. These morons even made me a stupid braid and had dressed me this wide trousers and high short except it was red and I had again a veil scarf covering my face.

And the worst part about it was that the king had forced me to sit beside him to watch my brother and his daughter at the altar making me clearly panicked at this stage.

'' Will you, Zvetlana princess, take James Diamond for husband and love him until death separated you from? '' Said the priest immediately making me shake my head with wide eyes in distress.

''He's an idiot ! Remember, id ...! '' I called receiving any attention to me before suddenly nailed to my seat as one of the guards crushed my shoulder making me share a painfully excruciating grimace with James.

I watched the princess in a burst of last hope before hitting my forehead as she accepted forcing the priest to turn to my brother to ask exactly the same question. James hesitated giving me a panicked look over his shoulder when suddenly, the boys soon began to explode with a bang through the door with smiles victorious on their lips.

''Its good ! We are here! '' Exclaimed Carlos making me sigh with relief.

''Imagine you were stuck in traffic.''

I rolled my eyes at all their scene before getting up. '' Shorten and pull us over ! ''

However, the guard hastened to make me sit down making me moan in frustration unlike the king stood in disbelief. '' How could they get in ? ''

'' Are we too late? To toast? '' Hailed Kendall pointing out to me the cuts they had all three in their hands before leaving a wide smile as they threw their land content on my brother. '' To James! ''

 _[Kendall:]  
If I Ruled the World, I'd throw all the money  
In the air like confetti  
If I Ruled the World, every house got a DJ and a backyard party.  
And I'd break down all the borders, When I shake the ground  
_  
Kendall rushed for James the exit beyond while Gustavo hastened to put the piano while I was trying to get myself to guard the damn infuriating. I spotted Carlos throw on the back of one of the guards before getting up in a leap from my chair. I did the same with the guard who held me and tried the best I could to hang on to him.

 _[James]  
If I Ruled the World  
I'd dream out loud_

 _[All:]_  
 _So everybody get up, up_  
 _Out of your seats_  
 _Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach_  
 _Jump up, up, up_  
 _On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye Oh!"_  
 _Up, up, out of your seats_  
 _Be Who you are love is all you need_  
 _All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye Oh!"_

 _If I Ruled the World, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]_

I passed right in front of James and Kendall as the latter suddenly grabbed a stick to fight with one of the guards making me give him an incredulous look before resuming my elbow in the back of the guard to take him down to the ground.  
Soon the cry of Kelly called me making me look the assistant rotate it even on a display as she threw plates toward the guards. Logan undertook to make her speed causing me to widen my eyes to all the madness of it all. It was crazy.

 _[Logan]_  
 _If You Were my girl_  
 _You'd never-have to worry about Reviews another thing, no_  
 _'Cause I'd rule the world, and you'd be right next to me_  
 _Running the show_  
 _We'd throw every rule in the book and out_  
 _Bring down the house_

Soon, even the guests started throwing plates making me shake my head as I resumed my struggle with the guard.

 _[James]  
If You Were my girl  
We'd dream out loud_

 _[All:]_  
 _So everybody get up, up_  
 _Out of your seats_  
 _Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach_  
 _Jump up, up, up_  
 _On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye Oh!"_  
 _Up, up, out of your seats_  
 _Be Who you are love is all you need_  
 _All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye Oh!"_

 _If I Ruled the World, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x2]_

 _[Iyaz:]_  
 _I'd be beating on my chest; I'm the king of the hill._  
 _Iyaz and big time rush keepin 'it real._  
 _Magic carpets girl Wherever we go,_  
 _I is not tryin 'to run game, I is not tryin' to be clever_  
 _Girl, I'm'ma be the king, and you'll be the queen._  
 _Going a hundred miles an hour,_  
 _Girl, we runnin 'the streets._  
 _And if the cops ever try and pull us over,_  
 _We tell them "Hey, Mr. Officer, we own there!"_

 _[Logan]_  
 _If I Ruled the World_

 _[Carlos]_  
 _Here we go, here we go ..._

 _[All:]_  
 _So everybody get up, up_  
 _Out of your seats_  
 _Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach_  
 _Jump up, up, up_  
 _On the beat singing "Aye oh!", "Aye oh!", "Aye Oh!"_  
 _Up, up, out of your seats_  
 _Be Who you are love is all you need_  
 _All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye Oh!"_

 _If I Ruled the World, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you [x5]_

 _I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to_

However, the show was soon coming to an end as the king was soon to stop the boys to get James by the guard under me freeze in his race to get me down out of it.

'' Well done, Big Time Rush. '' Announced bitterly the king before signing his guard brought me against my will to him. I struggled against taking man as he led me down before blocking me in front of the boys as the king ordered James to marry his daughter.

The guard turned me along with the others to the altar and I lowered my head in defeat as priest announced they were husband and wife. But I certainly did not expect what was to follow. When priest finally allowed James, which I thought was James to kiss the princess, he proved that he was actually the sower making me look for my brother instantly in pure relief.

'' Yeah, the sower! '' Jubilant boys like James reappeared alongside the three boys dressed in filthy clothes of the sower.

I let a smile on my lips before turning out of taking the guard and gave him a good punch in the stomach before going with James, crossing my arms over my chest in victory.

''No no no ! A Princess married a sower? '' Exclaimed the king in disbelief before turning to us.'' But that's impossible.''

'' Yes, but yet you have ordered the young man to marry your daughter. '' Logan recalled a smart tone making me smile even wider.

The princess was soon to turn holding the hand of the sower making me raise an eyebrow in surprise. '' Dad, I secretly love this boy forever. ''

'' Me too. '' Agreed the sower making me wince in disgust at all this surge of love and happy ending.'' And my dearest wish is always the princess ... treat her like a queen. ''

'' He's not the pick of goat dung at least. '' Finally agreed King making me hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. '' So I decided to bless this union. ''

Everyone started shouting and clapping in joy and good humor making me gag me in disgust.

'' Ew! I'll throw up. '' I moaned taking nausea before hiding my face in the James aside to drown this hopelessly romantic and sickening scene at will. '' Get me out of here. I have enough for a thousand tales and one night for a lifetime. ''

'' Are you sure? '' Kelly Intervened with a mischievous smile already making me narrow my eyes on her in anticipation. '' After all, you could do us a little belly dancing, Jasmine. ''

'' Ah! Ah! Hilarious! '' I barked a sarcastic laugh before storming my way after the happy couple in the hilarious laughter from the group.

I stood back clearly annoyed as the boys threw dirt on the couple as they made their way to the limo before I turn to my brother in his speech. '' It was a beautiful wedding, after all. ''

'' Yeah, well, the next time a king offers his daughter's hand ... STAY AWAY FROM HER! '' Lash-I immediately threw myself on him to hit only the intervention of the king made me make a abrupt halt in fear.

'' And I have very good news. '' Announced he making me hang on James in the apprehension. '' Imagine that I have four other girls. '' I hit my hand on my forehead as the king showed his four other girl before gawk as he suddenly turned to me taking a step aside to reveal ... '' And a boy. ''

I widen my eyes at the boys before removing my shoes and rushed me in a race for my life. ''SAVE YOURSELF ! ''

* * *

 **Please review ;)**


	42. It's right

**Song in this chapter :Shawn Mendes, Camilla Cabello - I know what you did last summer**

 **Thanks again for your comment, added and followed.**

* * *

 _Kendall - '' You know, for a girl who hates romance, your songs are deep enough. ''_

I was now in the process of writing a new song in the studio. I sat in the seat swing of Gustavo while I was swinging gently with the tip of my shoe touching the ground. I had the tempo in the head but the words just seemed to hang on my mind. It was as if I had them on the tip of my tongue but I could not get them out.

And the worst part was that I had this great song for the end of the day. Griffin came to the studio this morning, boring Gustavo and CEO had specifically asked me to write this song myself. That meant that Gustavo had ordered Kelly to come to me in the studio now even though I was in the process of sleep when she called me and write the damn song.

I let a groan frustrated before giving a look at my surroundings in search of inspiration. I spotted a guitar in the corner making me pucker my lips in thought before finally deciding to close my notebook and write down in my seat.

I pulled on the hem of my shirt lumberjack style red tile and black habit while making my way to the guitar before pulling the ground by threading the strap around me. I soon begin to pace the length and breadth of room in thought before releasing new sigh frustrated.

'' Go, Jacks! You can do it! '' I too was encouraging focus on my lack of inspiration to even notice the newcomer support against the half-open door of the recording studio. I took a deep breath lightly scraping my fingers against the strings to search for the right melody I already had in mind and suddenly put me to sing. '' _Oh, Hey-ey, ah, ah, ah, Hey-ey, ah, ah, He knows, Dirty Secrets That I keep, Does he know it's killing me? He knows, he knows, D-d-does he know ..._ '' I was a break in placing my hand on the strings to stop the pace before my eyes widen. '' I have noted that! ''

I turned abruptly to look for my book just to drop a sharp cry with a start at the sight of Kendall suddenly before me. The blond immediately began to explode with laughter at my expression horrified and I was holding my chest beating furiously against my chest before launching him a bored shine. '' Seriously ? ''

Kendall continued to laugh holding his stomach now before looking at me with a huge smile on his face. He leaned on the piano for breath before looking at me again under the lash in fun. '' Oh my God, you should have seen your face.''

'' Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious. What we laugh ! '' I was commenting sarcastically as I recovered my notebook to write what I had just sing not to forget.

I hummed the air at the same time completely unconscious Kendall's gaze before finally returning me to the blond to his stoic silence. I shrugged once an eyebrow in bewilderment at his dreamy expression and was soon walking towards him to slam my fingers in his face. '' Ow ! What's the problem with you now ? ''

Kendall seemed to leap out of his trance in my statement before quickly rubbing the neck in embarrassment under my strange look. '' I ... er ... it sounded good. ''

'' Oh, thank you. '' I replied still uncertain of what to think of his strange behavior. I decided to just leave it aside and shrugged my shoulders with slight annoyance to my next statement. '' Griffin wants me to write this new song for my second album. ''

'' Well, that's cool, right ? After all, you're a good songwriter. '' Kendall said as he sat on the piano bench with a slight questioning eyes at the sight of my annoyed grimace. '' But you seem disturbed. So what happens ? ''

'' I don't know. '' I sighed as I turned to the blond before sitting down on the floor in front of him. I adjusted the guitar on my legs watching my words scribbled on my book before resuming a distracted tone. '' I have this melody and the words ... but I don't know. ''

'' Well, we could try to fight and maybe finally would you your song ? '' Suggested Kendall wryly as he referred when they had their songs Oh, yeah, and I shook my head with a slight amused laugh.''What ? It worked for us. ''

'' Yeah, definitely another epic day here. '' I was commenting with light sarcasm collecting a light laugh of blond. I raised my eyes to look at him with a genuine smile on my lips before my eyebrows slightly frown in confusion. '' But what are you doing here anyway ? It's not supposed to be your day off ? ''

'' Indeed! '' Kendall nodded with a sly nod making me raise an eyebrow in suspicion. '' But when I went to see Tori, she told me that you were called to the studio early this morning so ... here I am. ''

''So, you looking for me? '' I Concluded by deepening my frown before crossing my arms on the guitar in mistrust. '' What you have managed to do this time ? ''

Kendall feigned a frightened mine making me laugh at the sight of his swollen cheeks before narrowing his eyes on me. '' How can you ? Does that would be too weird if I just wanted to spend time with my best friend ?''

'' Um ... '' I pretended my turn to thought taking my chin in my hand before my eyes playfully refer to the blond .''... yes ! ''

'' In this case ... good luck with your song. '' Said the blond suddenly, rising like from making me widen my eyes in disappointment. '' I'll find someone who really wants my talent. ''

I could not hold my laughter in his last statement without mentioning that he had offended this false term on the face making more out dimples. The blond seemed to have stopped in his ascent to the agreement of my laughter and I could see him watching me with a smile through my tears of joy. I felt very self-conscious now and I soon reduce my laughter in a simple breast laugh provoking a curious look of blond.

I rolled my eyes before betting on a false expression of supplication. '' Oh please, Kendall, pity show me some of your talent to help me finish this song. ''

'' Um, why I feel that it was sarcastic ? '' Kendall commented with a smile still etched on his lips making me shrug my shoulders with malice.

'' I designed with sarcasm option. '' I defended my shoulders shrugging nonchalantly collecting a roll of the eyes of the blond before raising an eyebrow in the plot as he returned to the room to grab the second guitar before sitting down again in front of me. '' What are you doing ? ''

'' You lend my talent. '' Teased the blond with his famous smile signature making me lift my eyes before heaven to refocus my attention on him as he turned my notebook in his direction before singing my words again. '' _Oh, Hey-ey, ah, ah, ah, Hey-ey, ah, ah, He knows, Dirty secrets That I keep, Does he know it's killing me? He knows, he knows, D-d-does he know ..._ ''

I started to play along with the blond and was soon nodding my head as a result suddenly popped into my mind .'' _... Another's hands-have touched my skin, I will not tell Where I've _him_ beens, He knows, he knows, he knows ..._ ''

'' Hey, it was good. '' Kendall commented with an appreciative glance that I soon join with a nod. I hastened to write the last words in my notebook before raising my eyes on Kendall simply to find him looking at me with this conspiratorial smile on his face. '' You know, for a girl who hates romance, your songs are deep enough. ''

I rolled my eyes at his comment asking my pen in my pages. '' Yeah, I'm pretty weird girl as if you did not had noticed after all these years. ''

'' You're not weird, Jacks. '' Kendall objected seeming more serious suddenly and I raised my eyes to look him in interrogation. The blond gave a new confident smile on his lips before raising his shoulders with malice. '' Sometimes a little scary but weird ? No !''

'' Whoa, thank you! So I'm not weird but frightening. '' I was summarizing, with a sarcastic nod.''Well, I'm really glad to know that. ''

'' Well, you're the one who started a giant food fight in our freshman year throwing your milk carton on Ted Grinman because he made fun of James hair. '' Kendall recalled with a grin his lips at the memory. '' All our grade was afraid of him but not you. The look on his face was epic. ''

I giggled slightly at the memory remembering that we all ended up being punished cleanup of the whole mess. However, it was worth it. I was really the only one who could tease my brother with that hair. Plus, it was time for the reign of Ted ends. I never liked bullies anyway.

'' Yeah, well, I'm not the one who dropped my pants during a game against Duluth. '' I retorted, with a suggestive shrug my eyebrows harvesting a slight reddening of Kendall as he laughed nervously, rubbing his neck.

'' Hey, I was not the only one. '' Defended the blond in trouble making me smile more in mockery. Kendall slightly narrowed his eyes on me before starting to laugh in turn. '' It was worth the same as the blow. ''

I laughed harder with him eagerly shaking my head still hilarious at the memory before smiling from one ear to another as I gradually returned to calm. I just content to watch the blond in front of me with a genuine smile of contentment. I took an extra moment to admire the beauty of his green eyes illuminated by his laugh and swallowed nervously to the feeling of my heart rate pick up. I could feel these small discharges electrics encouraging me to establish some kind of physical contact with the blond and I had to bite hard on my lower lip not to give in to my first time.

I turned my eyes again awkwardly on my notebook and I nervously cleared my throat to clear my mind clouded by desire.

 _ha  
Hey-ey  
Ah ah  
ha  
Hey-ey  
Ah ah_

 _He knows_  
 _Dirty Secrets That I keep_  
 _Does he know it's killing me?_  
 _He knows, he knows_  
 _D-d-does he know_  
 _Another's hands-have touched my skin_  
 _I will not tell _him_ Where I've been_  
 _He knows, he knows, he knows_

'' _It's tearing me apart, She's slipping away (I'm slipping away) Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say? The pictures on her phone ..._ '' Kendall sing in turn into a new source of inspiration making me watch him with a new intensity as he began to play in turn.

'' _She's not coming home (I'm not coming home) Coming home, coming home._ '' I continued as I could feel my heart pick up again at the feel of his eyes staring plunged into mine.

Without even knowing it, we began to sing together simultaneously as the words all seemed to simply flow from our lips.

 _I Know What You Did last summer  
(Ah ah)  
Just lie to me there's no -other  
(He-ey)  
I Know What You Did last summer  
{Tell me Where you've been}  
I Know What You Did last summer  
(Ah ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover  
(He-ey)  
I Know What You Did last summer  
{Tell me Where you've been}_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_  
 _I did not mean it, no_  
 _I did not mean it, mean it, no_  
 _Can not sccm to let you go_  
 _Can not sccm to hold you close_  
 _I know_

We stopped simultaneously together again leaving only air our guitars fill the void surrounding us and I let a slow smile to my lips.

I quickly resumed my pen as I leaned on my guitar to write what I thought was finally the chorus of my ... no, our song on my notebook. I allowed myself a look on Kendall through the curtain of my brown curls since he always seemed quiet just to quickly lower my eyes on my notebook to the feeling of a slight redness in my cheeks under his unnerving gaze.

I bit the inside of my cheek as I could still feel his piercing gaze on me before recovering slowly in nesting me one of my strands of hair behind my ear feeling incredibly shy suddenly.

'' So ... um ... how's life for you ? You know since ... '' I nibbled on my lip nervously lower again as the slightly confused and amused look of blond before raising my tense shoulders.''... you know, since Jo? ''

The relaxed and carefree expression of Kendall seemed suddenly become much more tense indicating that I had missed an opportunity to shut up. I swallowed hard now cursing myself mentally to even have to bring the blonde up before giving a new look to Kendall intervention.

''As amazing as it sounds, I would say ... I'm fine. Okay same. '' Replied the blond with a genuine smile as he leaned back on his hands flat on the floor before giving me a curious look. '' Why do you ask ? ''

I shrugged my shoulders nervously scratching my neck before managing an uncertain smile toward Kendall. '' I don't know. She ... well, do you miss her ? ''

'' Whoa, Jacks, why are you asking me all these questions suddenly? '' Kendall chuckled making me look him in trouble. '' I'm fine. I have my friends around me and ... look, we are about to write a great song. ''

He took my notebook by raising his eyebrows suggestive to support his point and I could only chuckle slightly in turmoil.

'' A song that was not finished yet. '' I reminded him by taking my notebook with a knowing look before taking my pen to swing it between my fingers in thought. '' Maybe we could do a duet. ''

''Seriously? '' Exclaimed the blond making me realize what I had said and I reported immediately my wide eyes on him before looking into uncertainty.

'' I ... well, you already had me talk to want to do a duet and the last time, we have not really had the opportunity so ... '' stuttered nervously I sparking a surprised expression blond as watched hiking in nervousness. ''And then you just help me do the major part of this song so ... well, we must accept that Gustavo and it also pleases Griffin but I ... uh, and I stop talking.''

Kendall literally burst out laughing at my embarrassment as I suddenly took my face in my hands to hide really not knowing why I had this kind of reaction in front of Kendall. After all, he was my best friend and although I had these contradictory feelings that was not to say that I had to act all weird around him. As these silly girls I despised most of the time.

God, is that California had really managed to turn me into one of this Barbie dolls that I hated so much ?

I felt the calloused hands and gentle to both Kendall closing gently on my wrists forcing me to remove my hands from my face just to meet his sweet look amused. I could already feel the rush of heat in his touch since he still had his hands anchored around my wrists and I had to quickly look away to the new sensation of a blush under his intense gaze.

'' And if you went to this studio ? '' Suggested the blond with a mischievous smile making me raise my eyebrows in a confused state.

''Exit ? To go where? '' I asked really surprised by his sudden idea.

Kendall shrugged removing the strap of his guitar already leaving me ask again for his hit before rising sharply to his feet forcing me to bend my neck slightly to watch his full height. '' I don't know. Why not be guided ? ''

'' Is that you're still on that wave YOLO ? '' I questioned with a slight laugh heard sparking rolling green eyes of blond.

'' Come on, Jacks! It is a wonderful time out and I spend enough of my time here. '' Remembered Kendall with a slight grimace bored making me sniff before shaking my head at the air adorably tempting. '' You know you've also wanted ! ''

'' As tempting as it is, I still have a song to finish tonight, Kendall. '' I reminded sheepishly as I picked up my notebook to prove my point. '' Request to boys if they want to Something. I'm sure they will be more than willing to accompany you in your stupid stunts.''

'' Hey, they are not all stupid. '' Kendall defended with a slightly offended mine making me chuckle as I pulled the strap to get up before raising my shoulders as a sign of apology. I put the guitar against the foot of piano completely unconscious of playful smile corner of the blonde on my back.'' Very well, you shall have requested.''

I barely had time to return me I was suddenly transported from the floor making me scream in surprise before I turned into adrenaline before cling to Kendall's neck as he almost failed to make me falling. '' Kendall Donald Knight drop me ! Right now !''

'' So there no chance now. '' Objected the blond, smiling from one ear to another as he readjusted his grip under my knees and my back with married style through the studio door.

''Wait, wait, my bag! '' I reminded signing my Nike backpack in black leather on the side arousing a break from Kendall as he followed my pointer finger before lifting his eyes. '' Drop me and I promise to come when you want with you. '' He immediately gave me a suspicious look and I slightly tighten my grip on his neck enjoying this position more than I wanted to admit before giving him an air heard. '' I never breaks a promise.''

'' Good. '' Blond ceded by carefully releasing my legs on the floor but kept all the same a hand around my wrist making me look at him with an eyebrow raised in question. '' Security measure. ''

I rolled my eyes at his silly before dragging him with me to get my book and my backpack before leaving the recording studio. However, he still kept a grip around my wrist and those, even when we finally went out outside of Rocque Records building.

I left immediately my pair of round black sunglasses to feel the sun blinding me before finally turn to Kendall expectantly. '' So Mr.-I-want-out, where do you want to go ? ''

'' Well, Miss-I'm-too-sarcastic-for-my-own-well, what would you say to go have an ice cream at the Palm Woods Park ? '' Kendall retorted with a teasing smile making me roll my eyes with a smile in spite of myself on my lips as I was drag him with me. '' I guess that's a yes then. ''

This time I could not hold my laugh before quickly jumping across from Kendall to walk backwards with a mischievous smile. '' You're probably the biggest Dork I know.''

'' Hey, the girls like dork. '' Proudly defended Kendall making me laugh even harder.

''Oh, that's what you think. '' I teased him a playful air immediately eliciting a false incredulous glare of Kendall before he quickly overwhelmed the gap between us to corner me into his side.''Hey, most girls might swoon before you now but remember that I know the real Kendall Knight! ''

'' Which means ? '' Asked the blond slightly amused as he bound his hand with that of Jacks in total relaxation as if he and brunette were just supposed to follow suit.

He gave a look at the beautiful brunette looking back at his side in their last months together and could not help thinking how she had become even more important to him. He had never thought it possible as Jacks was already a big part of his life but it seems that he was mistaken. Each time he had with her had become something unique for him. As before he had learned to appreciate every minute of every moment as if she might fly away at any time. He had never felt this kind of thing to anyone before. Of course, he had become much more possessive of his mother and sister after his father's departure, but he thought it was just because he was afraid of losing them as he had lost him.

But Jacks ... Jacks was different. He had already lost her once, and yet he could not help thinking that if he lost her again it would be a whole different level of loss. Loss even beyond the one he felt when Jo had left for New Zealand. Rather he was not lying when he said he had his friends, but the truth was that Jacks had played a major part in all that he could even imagine.

''It means that I know the real Kendall who loved to run on a broom with our black tablecloths Kitchen shouting "two points for Grifondord! "When he came to play in our garden with my brother.'' Replied Jacks making his eyes widen in immediately bringing his hand to her lips in embarrassment before leaning into his side as she giggled at hand.

''I thought we were talking all over again that never in. ''

Jacks shrugged pretending to want to talk and Kendall pulled his hand before rolling his eyes at her mocking smile. '' You asked for it. ''

'' You're so mean to me, you know that ? '' Kendall leaving a smile on his lips despite the joyous adorably Jacks expression.

'' Don't think you special, I'm like that with everybody. '' Jacks replied with a teasing glance before pulling rapidly towards the Iceman in envy. '' Come on, I'm hungry. ''

God, this girl was out of control when it came to food. He had to admit that it was not really displease him. That Jacks could stay as fine dining and yet everything in ice cream weight had always had the gift of surprise. As well, of course. He doubted she could never survive with him and friends if she was one of those girls always paying attention to what they eat. Even James, who loved to watch his diet had his moments at times.

Anyway, he quickly shook his head in amusement as Jacks ordered two ice cream with vanilla and chocolate knowing that he would choose before raising an eyebrow as the brunette raised an eyebrow at him. '' Why serious and thoughtful expression suddenly ? ''

'' My ... my what ? '' Kendall chuckled in surprise collecting a roll of brown and green eyes of Jacks before she smoothed his thick eyebrows as a sign of evidence.

'' That ! They are frowning. '' Explained brunette with a concentrated expression before turning to the seller as he held out their windows. '' Thank you. Keep the change. '' She held out her mirror with a new smile before taking a bite of her own ice by closing contentment eyes before suddenly look him under the lashes making him swallowing hard. '' So what which busy worrying ? ''

Kendall swallowed hard his eyes immediately grabbing the convex curve and so attractive to her pink lips before he shook his head as if to get out of a trance. '' Uh ... nothing. Just thinking, you know. ''

'' I see. '' Nodded nonchalantly Jacks taking the front of the walk and Kendall was soon to follow with a smile on his lips as he took a bite of his own ice. '' So, what others do? ''

Kendall gave a quizzical look on Jacks before shaking his head to the attention of the brunette totally focused on her vanilla ice cream. '' Logan went to another of these shows, I think. Carlos and James enjoy the swimming pool and ... I don't really know what is the new project of Katie. ''

''Hum ... probably spirit to dominate the world, I bet. '' Jacks teased with a wink collecting a laugh of Kendall.

Kendall noticed the brunette shed some discreet glance at her watch on her right wrist by slightly narrowing his gaze on Jacks knowingly before linking his hand again with the brunette in a simple natural thing. ''Stop check this watch. I promise you that we will finish the song before the end of the day. And I never break my promises. ''

'' Plagiarism ! '' Exclaimed Jacks suddenly pointing the finger doing him chuckle in amusement while the brunette narrows her eyes on him. '' I don't laugh! This is plagiarism! You should be ashamed of yourself. ''

'' Oh, yes, I am very ashamed now. '' Kendall replied sarcastically eliciting a shocked pause of brunette before he let out a soft breath out of her chest as she suddenly dropped her hand to jump on his back, taking him by surprise.

'' Give me a piggyback ride for punishment, Mr Sarcastic. '' Defied brunette by wrapping her hand around his neck as she took another bite of her ice.

Kendall remained stunned for a moment before reaching his own ice for the brunette to take what she forced herself without problem before he shook her thighs now dressed in plain jeans under his hands. Hdf left knee was pierced leaving her skin tanned outdoors and Kendall shook his head by lifting the skin before resuming their marches.

They stood in silence for a while as Jacks would bring both other ice of Kendall from his lips to the blond eating before taking a bite of her own vanilla ice cream. They just took advantage of the company of others and feeling filled their bodies against each other.

Only, their peaceful and quiet time was soon to be interrupted too quickly as the Jacks phone ringing was soon pierced through the comfortable silence. Brunette hastened to get off the back of Kendall handing him her ice before seeking her phone in the back pocket of her jeans just to leave a broad look toward Kendall at the sight of the name of the identifier on the screen. Kendall raised an eyebrow in question and brunette merely show her screen. He instantly grimaced at the sight of Kelly's face and immediately felt guilty as Jacks nibbled nervously on her lower lip before making her phone to her ear.

As expected, Gustavo was certainly not happy with the lack of brunette when he arrived at the studio to see her progress just to find that she was not even there. Fortunately, she had Kelly on the phone but the assistant was probably more dangerous sometimes. Kelly may not be screaming but she had the gift of making you feel guilty automatically with the simple judgy tone of her voice and I could not help but feel exactly like that right now.

I clung fast communication with brunette before watching Kendall with a deep frown. '' I have to go back to the studio! Now !''

I turned immediately heels feeling incredibly stupid to even put persuaded when I knew I could only work but it seems that the blond was not about to drop.

'' Hey, hey, wait! Jacks, wait! '' I felt his grip on my arm before he turned me around to face him and I took a step back, crossing my arms over my chest in trouble now. '' Oh, no, I forbid you to do that. I'm sorry, okay ? I will explain to Gustavo I was the only one to get you out and ... ''

'' For you to go one of your epic arguments and lose more time ? '' The I interrupted dryly, rolling my eyes before resuming my fast walking through the park. '' I don't need that. And it's not your fault. I was the only one to accept. ''

'' So you're telling me you don't want me ? '' Tried blond with adorably innocent expression making me lift my eyes before finally leaving a faint smile on my lips. '' You know we could go faster if we did ride piggyback the way. ''

I snorted derisively reminding me of a similar thing that Alec had said before giving a glance at Kendall without really thinking. '' You looks like Alec. ''

'' This guys ? '' If suddenly exclaimed Kendall sounding more bitter for a second making me look him into confusion just to see his deep brows. '' Are you still friends ? ''

'' Well, yes. '' I replied not really understanding his problem before raising my shoulders. '' Why would not we ? ''

'' Oh, I don't know ... maybe because he and you're ... well, you've dated. '' Kendall's frown seemed to deepen more on this and I gave him a confused look more now.

'' He was my friend first. '' I reminded readjusting my backpack on my back. '' Plus, he has a girlfriend. We know what we feel for each other. ''

'' And what do you feel for him ? '' Kendall investigated making me stop to watch in utter bewilderment. He raised an eyebrow in challenge making me cross my arms over my chest and he was soon copied my position to support my view.

I frowned my eyebrows at him, trying to find any information by reading facial expression before finally deciding to fish information directly from the source. '' May I ask why you're asking me all these questions ? ''

Kendall widened his eyes feeling stupid now since he did not really know what to say before nervously rubbing his neck looking for a loophole. All he knew was that he still did not like this guy around Jacks. More so now.

'' Well, I thought we could talk about boys since you always hear my girls conversations. '' Okay, it sounded awfully weird. Even for him.

'' Look, you're very kind, but I have enough of Tori, Camille, Katie and ... even Logan to talk about it then ... '' Jacks winced a word loss before shaking her head, resuming her walk to the studio.''Whatever. We still go back to the studio and I prefer not further push buttons of Gustavo in arriving late. ''

Finally, we walked in complete silence after that. I felt a little hurt to have cut short like that with the blond but boys talk with him was probably the last thing I wanted to do. Even James was a better choice at this stage and it meant a lot was because my brother was such a protector on guys.

Gustavo had evidently shouted at me from the moment we put a step in the studio and he seemed more exasperated at the sight of the blond, guessing probablyKendall had a role to play in this.  
However, he seemed to have calmed down a bit when I told him that Kendall and I had worked together on this song and I wanted to do a duet with Big Time Rush. Obviously Kendall was pretty surprised since I had only suggested the idea but instead he ended up supporting my idea when he saw the effect it had on Gustavo.

Kelly gave us shots inches encouraging and I hastened to show the beginning of our song to the producer. He found it surprisingly good before giving us suspicious looks. He seemed to want to ask something only Kelly had hastened to intervene for some reason and we had suggested to return to work at the end of the song while she chatted with Gustavo.

Kendall and I were content to shrug our shoulders in harmony before returning to the studio to work without interruption this time. We were totally unaware of eyes on us or even low conversation passing between Kelly and the producer.

* * *

'' Kelly is two there ... '' Gustavo spied the two teenagers through the blinds in suspicion before completing his train of thought .''... they are not ... they are not together, together ? ''

''I don't think so. But you don't tell me you have not noticed the connection they have with each other? '' Murmured the assistant standing next to her boss to spy.

Gustavo turned to Kelly with a look stuns before raising an annoyed eyebrow. '' A connection ? What connection? All I see is that the dirty pooch distracted her from her work! ''

'' C'mon, Gustavo. '' Kelly whispered, rolling her eyes in annoyance before signing the two teenagers in the room. '' Don't tell me you can't see the love between the two. ''

'' Love? '' Repeated the producer in disbelief before going to stimulate massaging his temples to control the explosion. '' No, no, no! They can't be in love ! He is my pooch and she's my little protege of Pop. I doubt even more that Jacks know what love is. This girl to some emotional problems if you ask me. ''

Kelly folded her arms across her chest with a determined air before raising an eyebrow in impatience. '' And why THEY could not be in love ? ''

'' Because Kelly. You can't understand. This is show business ! '' Exclaimed Gustavo waving his arms in the air as he continued his pacing along the recording room. '' Have not you learned anything of Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez history ? They fall in love, write beautiful songs full of love and then separate, swift one and the other. And finally, suffering from broken hearts. This will destroy Big Time Rush and Jacks Diamond! And we will end FIRED ! ''

Kelly looked at the producer throughout his tirade stirred with a little smile before nodding her head knowingly. '' Admit it, you don't want them to get hurt. ''

'' I not see absolutely what you mean. '' Objected Gustavo immediately by making an abrupt halt in innocence before quickly running to watch again the duo through the blinds soon followed by Kelly.'' We must prevent it.''

'' You are not going to prevent anything at all. '' Kelly immediately refuted by giving a menacing look on her boss before crossing her arms over her chest. '' You remember the Carlos episode? Because I think you are still Awards.''

Gustavo recoiled in horror before raising his arms in front of him, shaking his head negatively. ''No, not my Awards. ''

'' In this case, leave these adolescents. '' Kelly ordered with determination before quickly give a look at the duo simply to see them smile to one another without any worries in the world.

* * *

Finally, Kendall and I had finished the song faster than we expected and Gustavo was instantly eager to bring the boys to the studio while he had instructed Kelly to put in our own scores as well as prevent the Griffin bringing as soon as possible.  
So here I was now in the recording studio surrounded by boys. Kendall and I were put forward since we were singing the major part of the duet while boys were choirs.

I had to recognize that the reaction of James was not the one I expected. In fact, he hated this idea, especially when he became aware of the lyrics. It took us forever to get him to accept the project and even the idea of Kendall sing with me. I did not really understand but anyway, now we were all ready and face Griffin.  
CEO stood behind Kelly and Gustavo in the side of Abdul with his hands behind his back and seemed to look at our group with intensity making me tighten my grip on my mic up in nervousness.

'' Okay, are you ready ? '' Called out Gustavo through the ice and I turned immediately to Kendall in nervousness.

The blond gave me a confident smile making me smile in my turn and we shake simultaneously our heads. '' Ready. ''

The harmonies we had vaguely worked began making me shake my head as my eyes on Kendall argued intensely leaving me lost in the beauty of his characteristic.

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:]_  
 _ha_  
 _Hey-ey_  
 _Ah ah_  
 _ha_  
 _Hey-ey_  
 _Ah ah_

 _[JACKS:]_  
 _He knows_  
 _Dirty Secrets That I keep_  
 _Does he know it's killing me?_  
 _He knows, he knows_  
 _D-d-does he know_  
 _Another's hands-have touched my skin_  
 _I will not tell _him_ Where I've been_  
 _He knows, he knows, he knows_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:]_  
 _It's tearing me apart_  
 _She's slipping away_

 _[THE BOYS ]_

 _(I'm slipping away)_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:]_

 _Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
The pictures on her phone  
She's not coming home_

 _[THE BOYS ]_

 _(I'm not coming home)_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:]_  
 _Coming home, coming home_

 _[KENDALL:]_

 _I Know What You Did last summer_

 _[JACK] (ah-ah)_

 _Just lie to me there's no -other_

 _[JACKS:] (he-ey)_

 _I Know What You Did last summer_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:] {Tell Me Where You've been}_

 _I Know What You Did last summer_

 _[JACKS:] (ah-ah)_

 _Look me in the eyes, my lover_

 _[JACKS:] (He-ey)_

 _I Know What You Did last summer_  
 _{Tell me Where you've been}_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:]_  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_  
 _I did not mean it, no_  
 _I did not mean it, mean it, no_  
 _Can not sccm to let you go_  
 _Can not sccm to hold you close_  
 _I know_

 _[KENDALL:]_  
 _When she looks me in the eyes_  
 _They do not have bright sccm_  
 _No more, no more, I know_  
 _That she loved me at one time_  
 _Would I promised her That Night_  
 _Cross my heart and hope to die_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:]_  
 _It's tearing me apart_

 _[BOYS:] (It's tearing me apart)_

 _And she's slipping away_

 _[BOYS:] (I'm slipping away)_

 _Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?_  
 _The pictures on her phone_

 _[BOYS:] (the pictures on my phone)_

 _And she's not coming home_

 _[BOYS:] (I'm not coming home)_

 _Oh, na, na, na, oh yeah_

 _[Shawn (Camila) {both}:]_  
 _I Know What You Did last summer_

 _[JACKS:] (ah-ah)_

 _Just lie to me, there is no -other_

 _[JACKS:] (he-ey)_

 _I Know What You Did last summer_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS] {Tell Me Where You've been}_

 _I Know What You Did last summer_

 _[JACKS:] (ah-ah)_

 _Look me in the eyes, my lover_

 _[JACKS:] (he-ey)_

 _I Know What You Did last summer_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:] {Tell Me Where You've been}_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_

 _[BOYS:] (no, no, no)_

 _Can not sccm to let you go,_  
 _Can not sccm to keep you close_

 _[JACKS:] (hold me close)_

 _I can not sccm to let you go,_  
 _I can not keep you close to sccm_

 _[JACKS:] (you know I did not mean it though)_

 _Tell Me Where You've been Lately_  
 _Tell Me Where You've been Lately_

 _[JACKS:] (just hold me close)_

 _Tell Me Where You've been Lately_  
 _Tell Me Where You've been Lately_

 _[JACKS:] (do not, do not, do not, do not let me go)_

 _I can not sccm to keep you close,_  
 _I can not let you go to sccm_

 _(JACKS:] (I did not mean it, though)_

 _I Know You Did not mean it though_  
 _I Know You Did not mean it though_

 _[JACKS:] (I do not wanna let you go)_

 _Tell Me You Did not mean it, though_  
 _Tell Me You Did not mean it, though_

 _[BOYS:] (no, no, no)_

 _[JACKS:] (Can not let you go to sccm, sccm to let you go)_

 _I Know You Did not mean it, though_  
 _I wanna know you need it, though_

 _[JACKS:] (hold me close)_

 _I Know You Did not mean it, though_  
 _I Know You Did not mean it, though_

 _[JACKS:] (just hold me close)_

 _I can not sccm to let you go,_  
 _Can not sccm to hold you close_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:]_  
 _I Know What You Did last summer_

 _[BOYS:] (ah-ah)_

 _Just lie to me there is no -other_

 _[BOYS:] (he-ey)_

 _I Know What You Did last summer_  
 _Tell Me Where You've Been_  
 _I Know What You Did last summer_

 _[BOYS:] (ah-ah)_

 _Look me in the eyes, my lover_

 _[BOYS:] (he-ey)_

 _I Know What You Did last summer_  
 _Tell Me Where You've Been_

 _[KENDALL & JACKS:]_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)_

 _[BOYS:] (he-ey)_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_

 _[BOYS:] (ah-ah ah-ah)_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_

 _[BOYS:] (ah-ah) (he-ey)_

 _I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _I know, I know, I know_

 _[BOYS:] (ah-ah ah-ah)_

 _I know_

* * *

 **Please review !**

 **Xxo Love is weakness**


	43. New Girl

_Jack - '' New Girl. ''_

'' Look who made the cover of Pop-Tiger! '' Exclaimed Tori in responding to us with the magazine in her hands making me immediately give embarrassed glances around as she sit on one of the chairs empty of the hall of Palm Woods alongside Camille.

'' Shhhhhhh! '' I intervened instantly trying to calm the blonde down much to the amusement of Camille making me give her a slightly annoyed look. '' Help me, that's not funny. ''

''Oh come on, you're a star now. '' Teased the brunette with a mischievous smile before taking the magazine to see for herself.'' Um ... what the great Jacks Diamond like to do during her free time ? I can't wait to find out.''

'' Wait, wait, I want to read too. '' Tori hastened by addressing Camille making me roll my eyes before raising an eyebrow as she narrows her brown eyes on me with signing Camille and her. '' You we have cited, I hope? ''

I decided to get a little revenge on the two and just shrugged my shoulders with an eyebrow. '' Why would I do that ? ''

Both girls wore shocked expressions of immediately making me giggle slightly in amusement before lifting my eyes as they hastened to seek centerfold to read the article further. Honestly, it was nothing special. Just an item that Gustavo had asked me to do to promote our song with the boys.

Of course I had quoted Tori and Camille. In fact, I quoted the boys, Katie, girls and even . They were really the ones that made my free time and I was not going to listen to Gustavo team to pass myself off as someone I was not. I had learned enough of the day boys with Dick.

I raised my eyes to my own magazine on the surfing section when a girl dressed all in leather with red streak in her jet-black hair entered the lobby. She was holding a guitar case in one hand and I soon to raise an eyebrow in question as it seemed that everyone was taking some distance in her path. Okay, she was dressed in leather and should probably be a rock star but it really meant all that ?

However, I had no doubt she would make sensation with boys. I rolled my eyes with disinterest as she literally tore her key card from the hands of Bitters sparking a human gasp before moving ahead to the elevator hallway. The girls appeared to have withdrawn their nose to their magazine at this stage and now looking back fleeing brunette with expressions astounded as I put back my eye on Katie at her approach.

'' What's going on with them ? '' Questioned the brunette giving a strange look on the two girls in front of us before turning towards me expectantly.

'' New Girl. '' I replied simply, raising my eyes before diving again in my magazine to turn distractedly a new page. '' You bet how the reaction of the boys will be similar or if not worse ?''

Katie immediately hummed in negation making me give her a quick look. '' I would not bet the above because I know you're right. ''

I let a smile on my lips before shaking my head as the brunette walked up to the two girls before clapping her hands before their faces to wake them up. The two girls jumped instantly into a forward leap to turn to me in a rush.

'' No, but who she's that it ? ''

'' A new girl ! ''

'' You think the boys ... oh, no boys. ''

'' Good luck with that. '' Katie wanted, turning to me with a face rolling my eyes before I look over my shoulder to make her way to the elevator just to notice the four boys frozen before the gates of the lift.

Katie turned instantly to me, raising her eyes with a sigh making me smile in spite of myself before I was referring to my attention Camille and Tori, just to see Camille now in front of me with her arms crossed on her chest. I shrugged once an eyebrow in suspicion before literally let my magazine down as she grabbed my arm against my will before shooting with her.

'' What ... CAMILLE! ''

'' Shhhh! You promised to help me with my new film. '' Reminded the brunette making me roll my eyes already regretting having accepted.

She took me into the elevator past the boys still frozen making me immediately give Katie a look expectantly before just shrug my shoulders as she turned towards them, striking again in her hands. I barely had time to see the boys throw again in a conversation where they were all talking at the same time as the doors closed on us.

'' Okay, let's get into the character. '' Camille said abruptly firmly gripping my shoulders before suddenly simply kneel to me widen my eyes like she had totally changed attire in a Russian secret agent.''Da ! Your turn !''

My eyes grows even more if it was even possible and before I knew it, Camille threw herself on me to undress. Before I knew it, I was in my underwear making me look brunette in panic before my eyes widen further in view of the new clothes she was holding.

She fell back on me, forcing me to put on a black skinny jeans torn all along the legs leaving my skin more exposed than ever before to throw me a red leather jacket no top underneath. She quickly shut the jacket leaving the bottom of my stomach and my belly button in plain sight before I put on a pair of Doc Martens rising shiny black to mid-calf letting me look at my new outfit in the total disbelief.

'' Camille ... WHERE'S MY TOP ? '' Cried Me I signing my flat stomach in turmoil before freezing as the brunette instantly pressed her finger against my lips to silence me. '' Uh ... that ... Cam what do ?''

'' Shhhhh! I am not Camille but Mila Stark! And you're no longer Jacks but Kat the thief. '' Objected the brunette who now wore a wig in black square, a pair of sunglasses, a gray and odd high heeled thigh boots. '' I'll give you ten minutes ahead. ''

I widen my eyes to her intensely serious air before giving her an air impressed with her character. '' See you later. ''

I hurried out of the lift as soon as it opened on a floor above the lobby before I ran towards the stairs knowing that Camille or rather Mila would probably sue me now. I put on sunglasses that Camille had given me with the outfit as I emerged again in the hotel lobby before looking nervously around me for any sign of Camille. I noticed the boys in front of the reception desk of Bitters and rushed me into a roll on the floor before finishing alongside the hotel manager. Bitters leaned over me with an annoyed look but I hastened to silence him as I leaned lightly on the desktop scanner instead of the hall in the distrust before turning my gaze on the boys to their loud conversations.

James and Carlos seemed to be fighting on the new girl while I noticed Kendall try to get a grip on both idiots before Carlos turned immediately to the blond in the objection. '' So you remain outside the race.''

Kendall gave a look at Logan in disbelief only the little genius just nodded making me smile in spite of myself before raising an eyebrow in surprise the next intervention of the tall blond.

'' Okay, my girlfriend just left me to New Zealand so it's better that I stay a little lonely.''

''Very mature decision. '' I hailed immediately challenging the boys as they all turned to me making me give them an innocent smile as they seemed widened their eyes shared in confusion and disbelief at my outfit.

'' Jacks, we can know what you're doing hidden behind the office of Bitters and ... wait, are you wearing a red leather jacket ? '' Logan questioned in surprise as he looked me up and down. At least he could see as I kept the rest of my body hidden behind the desk.

'' Long story short. I promised that I would help Camille to her new role and ... '' A gasp could suddenly be heard making me widen my eyes as I turned my head to the elevator just to leap over the desk in panic leaving the boys take fully into our new revealing outfits.'' ... sorry, guys, I gotta go. ''

I put myself immediately running towards the exit in front of the shocked boys Camille in her turn her way through them before literally make a movie taking on the guy guitar. I shook my head at the whole stupidity of it all before remember to never promise anything to the actress. Especially not when it concerned one of her roles.

Finally, the brunette was not slow to jump after me forcing me to take refuge in the Palm Woods Park. I spotted quickly the ice cream parlor before returning to his stand with an innocent expression before begging him to let me hide here for an hour or two. Maybe even three.

Finally, after a little note and autograph man had accepted my request letting me play on my phone to fill my boredom. Play a role was not as fun as I thought finally. Maybe because I did not take it to heart as much as the actress. This could be explained after all.

'' Hey, the girl you're trying to avoid she would not dressed with a gray odd, sunglasses and thigh? '' Asked suddenly Bert making me raise my eyes from my screen in recognition.

''Yes why ?''

He raised his finger immediately to point a point in the distance and I lifted my head slightly above the counter just to see the back of Camille and Logan. A broad smile appeared on my lips as I could see my way out. I gave a broad smile in the direction of Bert before quickly leaving the small stand and began instantly to make a run to return to the hotel.

I quickly made my entry into the Palm Woods lobby holding my chest beating before scanning the hall in search of a certain blonde. However, Tori seemed to have deserted long ago leaving me think of another plan. I gave a look towards the pool just to raise an eyebrow at the sight of Kendall lying alone on a deckchair with a magazine.

I lowered my eyes immediately on my outfit with disgust before raising my shoulders. They had worn much worse and anyway, I did that for a good cause. I walked towards the blond instantly receiving strange looks on my way before pushing his legs to make me a place at the end of his recliner.

The blond immediately lowered his glasses on his nose, looking at me from head to foot still stuns and I rolled my eyes in the pointing. '' No comment. ''

'' I have not said anything. '' Kendall remembered raising his hands in surrender, but I could still see his little smile showing his dimples.

'' Yeah, well, IT ... says enough. '' I replied, waving my hand in his face to prove my point eliciting a slight chuckle of blond before I sighed pulling my collar of my jacket to the feeling of leather there.'' Gosh ... I like being in a sauna. ''

Kendall put his magazine on his thighs making me watch him as he raised his eyebrows with a suggestive smile. '' Why not remove this jacket? Burning my eyes elsewhere.''

'' Ah! Ah! Hilarious. '' I whispered, leaning back on my hands as I shrank my brown and green eyes on the blond before to look away in embarrassment as I whispered my next statement. ''Hmm ... Camille has not expected high to go under. ''

'' That was what ? '' Insisted the blond obviously noticing my discomfort making me turn my head towards him with a bored shine amplifying his smile to my discomfort. '' Hey, it's you who whisper incomprehensible answers.''

'' Camille ... '' I was taking a break by taking a deep breath before pucker my lips in annoyance.''... she did not give me tee shirt, okay ! ''

Kendall bright green orbs widened this new source of information before he focused his gaze against the chest of Jacks covered by this jacket before chuckling quietly in the hilarity. ''You mean ... ''

'' Shut up! '' Grumbled Jacks by tapping his arm before suddenly look like the new girl sat on the sunbed welcoming them. Kendall remained stoic since he had no right to talk to her unlike Jacks, who left to his surprise a smile on her lips. '' Hi, you're Lucy, right ? ''

I don't really know why I was suddenly friendly with this girl but I thought she had good vibes. Plus, I could not be rude with all the girls landed at Palm Woods claiming that the boys were fighting all over her for her interest. I passed that stage and as I said, my friendship with Kendall was cool so I decided to be nicer from now.

'' Yeah, you're Jacks Diamond. '' Recognized brunette with red streaks making me shrug my shoulders challenging against my attention on my clothes. '' I deceive me or it's not really your usual style ? ''

I was giving a flat look on my clothes as Kendall chuckled behind his magazine now questioning Lucy's attention to him and I raised my eyes to brunette with a slight grimace. '' Yeah euhhhh not. It's a long story.''

Lucy nodded with a knowing look before slightly frowning eyebrows on Kendall before looking me in the interrogation. '' Why is your friend seems to not want to talk to me ? ''

'' Well, it could be for many reasons. First, he's silly. '' I explained taking revenge on Kendall as he lowered his glasses back on his nose and looked at me with a burst making me smile before turning my gaze on Lucy in fun. '' But my guess would be because of my twin and his sidekick even more silly. ''

Kendall shook his head before suddenly sign to the front of Lucy deckchair as brunette asked why he would do that. The brunette with red streaks and I had hardly time to turn as my brother and Carlos suddenly appeared in front of the recliner of brunette.

'' Hi, you ! '' Hailed James bowing along with Carlos before using the famous charm of James Diamond. '' Your name is Lucy, am I right ? ''

Lucy immediately turned to me with a strange look making me shake my head with a grin before turning my attention to my brother to enjoy his show. He welcomed the Palm Woods to the rocker soon followed by Carlos. '' We are both charming singles. This means that we are available. ''

'' Oh, it's even better in the movies. '' I was commenting with a smile on my lips collecting a hilarious Lucy look again while Kendall shook his head in my direction despite the slight smirk on his lips.

'' Know that allows you. And we encourage you also to choose one of us as boyfriends ! '' Said my brother making me explode in a burst of laughter this time as they made a dramatic pause expectantly.

Kendall sarcastically raised his thumb toward the boys and I shrugged an eyebrow as Lucy suddenly stood up from her recliner to stand in front of the two idiots. '' Don't waste time then. Ham, stram, gram ... no ! ''

I exploded again laughing at their shocked expressions forcing me to lean on Kendall as I fell literally under the weight of my laughter and I noticed in my eyelashes the blond shaking his head as Carlos naively asked Lucy to specify which she would not.

''Uh ... maybe you don't know who we are. '' Intervened James making me sit up immediately to give him a flat look at his arrogance.

'' You're Big Time Rush. You released an album and we can say that your music is rather ... cabbage.'' I wide my eyes to the description of the brunette as I could see Kendall suddenly straighten his head with a serious look before he suddenly stood to stand in front of the brunette making me hit my forehead with the palm of my hand.

''No ! She said our music was cabbage. '' Objected blond removing his glasses to give a wary look on the brunette in front of him making me get up my eyes to my lap knowingly.

''It's cute. '' I pinched the bridge of my nose in anticipation at the sight of the outrageously exaggerated expression of Kendall before shaking my head as a result of the slightly mocking description of the music boys of Lucy. ''Your songs are catchy, you sing well but you don't mind Rock!'''

This time will I knocked my forehead with the palm of my hand as Kendall stated otherwise simply for James to remind him of their agreements about talking to Lucy.

Anyway, Kendall obviously not could not refrain from talking as usual already making me shake my head as I raised my arms to the sky collecting a look of Lucy before taking my place on the now free deckchair of blond while listening to him. '' In fact, we just recorded our new album, it's downright Rock. It is hard! ''

I could not remember the incredulous cough at the end of the exclamation point for providing Lucy as the latter openly pointed her finger on me as a sign of evidence. I finished watching the boys with a deceptively innocent look collecting a bored shine of blond before rolling my eyes at provocative return of Lucy.

''Let's see ! '' The brunette drove Kendall in the shoulder in the provocation making me smile in amusement at the shocked look of blond before shaking my head as I lay back crossing my hands behind my head into relaxation. '' Go to your small studio, bring me your songs and we'll see if it rocks ! '' I shook my head again before allowing a smirk to the insult of Lucy. '' But I'm sure not.''

''I … ''

Lucy immediately raised her finger to stop Kendall before rubbing the rule of boys in his face making me again laugh out loud in laughter. '' Don't forget. No chat with the new. ''

Kendall pursed his lips in frustration trying obviously replicate before storming out of the pool leaving James and Carlos to entertain Lucy.

I giggled slightly pissed expression of Kendall before getting up from my recliner to keep me at Lucy's side, crossing my arms over my leather jacket. '' You seem busy but as soon as you have time, passes our apartment. I'm sure we will get along. ''

'' I think so. '' Immediately agreed brunette with a lively fun nod before turning back to the two idiots while I made my way back into the lobby.

I walked straight to the elevator and soon to press the leading me to my floor. I seriously need to get out of these clothes too tight and then I thought Camille was certainly took a break from it all at this stage. At least, I hoped. There was no way I was staying even longer than necessary in that outfit. I'm not lying earlier when I thought I was in the process of leather. Seriously, this leather jacket in sunny Cali was a scorcher.

The ding of the elevator announced my floor and I hastened to cross our hallway before finally taking the step from our front door. I was looking for Tori immediately around our living by simple habit before raising my shoulders directing me straight to my room as I realized she was not there.

I left my phone out of my pocket to see if the blonde had sent me any message before simply drop it on top of my dresser in search of new clothes more suitable to my conscience. I traded Camille's clothes with a simple and comfortable skinny jeans red with a long burgundy shirt in light blue jeans with long sleeves that I rolled on my forearms before donning a black cap and a pair of white Converse low before retrieving my phone while my way to our kitchen.

I noticed a magazine landed on our desk and I rolled my eyes at the sight of the open page. I closed the magazine quickly preferring not to see my face when I was in my own apartment before turning to our fridge. I observed its contents through the transparent window before opening once I had decided on a chocolate pudding.

I recovered a spoon closing the drawer with my hip just before opening the lid when three separate knock rang against our door. I raised my eyes from my dear desert before rolling knowing someone would probably disturb my moment of pure chocolate relaxation.

I put the pot with the spoon on the counter before wiping my hands on my thighs as I made my way to our door. I opened the door just to let a smile surprised on my lips at the sight of Lucy. '' Hey, well, that was fast. ''

'' Yeah, uh ... I still have a lot of things to unpack and I thought some extra hands would be of good help. '' Explained brunette with red streaks in swaying slightly on her heels in uncertainty by my raising an eyebrow with a smile.

'' With the boys still after you, you have not managed to exploit them ? '' I mocked, leaning against the crack with my arms crossed over my chest nonchalantly.

''Um ... yes! They have to come later. '' Replied Lucy, pointing at me with a wink before raising her shoulders in relaxation. '' But I thought you could explain a bit more how things work here if you helped me in my system. ''

I pretended to think before turning my attention to the rocker with a mischievous smile on my lips. '' So in other words, you want to use me and squeeze me for information, right ? ''

'' Well, I would call it more create friendships but I guess it works well. '' Lucy agreed copying my tone making me smile more.

'' I think I like you. '' I giggled slightly before signing inside with my thumb over my shoulder.'' Come in, I'll just get my pudding and my phone then we can do this move.''

I turned without bothering to check if she was following me knowing she had probably done before referring me back to my business like the sound of my closed door could be heard. I allowed myself a look at Lucy to view our apartment watching with wide eyes incredulous making me smirk before she turned to me pointing around. '' That's your apartment? ''

'' Collocation. '' I said with a nod not seeming the least diminish the surprise of the brunette as she sat on one of the stools free behind the counter. '' Besides, you're going probably meet Tori in no time. I warn you, she's ... you know, nut ! ''

'' Whoa, well, I guess it is kind of rule here then. '' Said the brunette, turning to me with a confident smile before looking at my outfit from head to foot. '' I see you're back to your ... you ? ''

'' Yeah, one more minute in this jacket and I think I could suffer burns third degree.'' I was reporting-with a rolling my eyes in the hype prompting a chuckle from Lucy.

'' Well, you seem pretty normal among all these nuts. '' Commented the brunette by imposing quotation marks with her fingers on the word nuts and I shrugged my shoulders with a mischievous smile.''Or not. I feel that you can easily be as crazy as them. ''

I finished quickly the last spoonful of my pudding with an amused smile before throwing it in the trash again focusing my attention on the rocker. '' You have no idea. ''

So after that, Lucy and I were eventually returned to her apartment and both say that I understood why she thought my apartment was giant. In fact, compared to all the Palm Woods Apartments, that of Lucy was more like a closet than an apartment.

However, I assumed for a single girl that was enough. After all, I lived only in my living room, my kitchen and my bedroom and Lucy were all wrapped in one. So this should do the trick. Anyway, our storage was soon to be disturbed by the persistence of boys. Honestly, they tired me. Although watch them being rejected by Lucy was a source of amusement for me.

The first time James had tried the old flowers shot while Carlos had tried chocolates. Obviously, Lucy had returned informing them that she was allergic to flowers and did not like chocolates.

After that, she had slammed her door in their face before turning to me by signing the closed door in disbelief.

However, knowing the boys, I counted to ten aloud sparking a confused look of brunette before a new resounded against the door. Lucy looked at me in bewilderment as a huge smile jubilateur had drawn on my lips before opening the door just to reveal Carlos lifting weights unlike James dancing with the stereo in his hand chain horrible sequined clothes.

But the best was probably their third downs. Lucy had just rolled her eyes this time before opening the door just to make me explode with laughter at the sight of James wearing a suit Luigi while Carlos was Mario bros.

The brunette had their course again slammed the door in their face before giving me an exhausted look. However, it seemed they had finally taken a break since it was almost an hour we had not seen them.

'' How do you do to keep with them ? '' Asked Lucy still somewhat incredulous of persistence of boys while I was busy placing ornaments on a shelf.

'' I grew up with them since kindergarten so I guess you get used to the force. '' I explained with a smile on my lips at the thought of boys. I threw a glance touched on the rocker sparking a raised eyebrow of that as I stepped back, rubbing my hands on my thighs. '' But they are the best friends that I know. Although I would not hesitate to kill you if you ever say their I say that. ''

'' I'll remember. '' Lucy nodded with a slight chuckle as she took a new box before turning back to me. '' Maybe they have abandoned. ''

Just like that, the brunette was soon to be proved wrong as another blow resounded against the door. I shrugged my shoulders with a sheepish expression towards the brunette before raising a quizzical eyebrow to the agreement of a familiar voice. However, it was not the one I expected.

'' Kendall ? '' I Recognized by joining Lucy at the door with a slight frown just to cross my arms over my chest as Kendall widened his eyes in disbelief in my view alongside Lucy.

'' Jacks ? But what are you doing here ? ''

'' I help her settle in. '' I replied with a slight attitude before sweeping his outfit from head to foot, shaking my head. '' And I know why you emerged from your bad boy clothing ? Oh and also why you have a guitar with an amp ? ''

Kendall soon narrows his eyes on me before signing Lucy in disbelief. '' You help her to settle ? But you hate the new girls ! ''

I was giving a flat look on Lucy as the brunette raised an eyebrow at the blond before crossing her arms over her chest. '' Well, it looks like she likes me. So you're coming to see me not to talk to me again ? ''

'' I'm here to prove to you ... that is ROCK! '' Objected the blond before playing an electric air on his guitar.

I nodded my head in appreciation by giving a look at Lucy before rolling my eyes in boredom.'' Just tell him he's rock. Because if you think that boys are persistent then is that you have not seen this one in action.''

'' JACKS! '' Called out in annoyance Kendall causing me to turn to the blond with a sigh.

'' What ? My idiot brother and Carlos have delayed us and I don't have all day. '' I defended with total disinterest collecting a new burst of Kendall offended making me roll my eyes again towards Lucy.

'' Well, it was a nice basic harmonic. '' Lucy recognized immediately collecting an arrogant look of Kendall only I soon to raise my eyes to heaven in knowing her next statement. '' Very cabbage this amp.''

Kendall lowered his eyes on his amps really ridiculous compared to what I had just seen at Lucy and I winced as he looked back at us in exasperation. '' Cabbage ? IT WAS ROCK ! ''

'' It's Mi, Si, C, G, right ? '' Questioned Lucy, turning to me with a raised eyebrow in interrogation making me nod in acceptance before hitting my forehead with the palm of my hand as she pushed the boxes hiding her amps before donning her electric guitar. I was posting to Kendall sides as he remained stuck in shock and pinched the bridge of my nose as Lucy reproduces the arrangement of Kendall sounding clearly more rock leaving him totally speechless. '' That, that rock. Jacks ? ''

'' In a minute. '' I called back as Lucy in the apartment. I gave an apologetic look on Kendall before shaking my head tapping his back with force. '' Admit your defeat. You are'm crushed you, loser. ''

I watched our teeming corridor now a police officer before returning to the safety of my apartment still incredulous. It seems that a burglary had taken place yesterday and the trunk of the Palm Woods had been the target. Honestly, I thought it was crazy. I shook my head by my way home on our couch as Katie suddenly burst through my door making me lift my eyes.

'' Hey, I saw that. '' Called out the little brunette making me look over my shoulder with a flat look.

'' How? I returned. ''

'' I know, but you just confirm that then. '' Katie replied intelligently while rushing to join me as I settled on the couch. She took my hand remote control making me look in trouble before shaking my head again.

I rolled my eyes open at the sight of the musical program she chose but still remained in my place by mere pride. I was not going to let me expel from my couch by Katie. This probably mean my death sentence anyway. Or the equivalent of a pact with the devil. In both cases this would sell my soul and I still held too much to it.

'' THIS IS ME DAMN ! STUPID, STUPID BOY! '' Camille suddenly exploded through my front door causing me to widen my eyes at the sight of her expression really angry.

I shared a shocked look with Katie before turning my eyes on the brunette actress as she stormed through my apartment, slamming the door behind her before finally jumping beside me with a scowl.

Katie got up at once, giving me the remote control in fright before shaking her head in a hurry. '' Okay, I have not signed for. So uh ... GOOD LUCK! ''

'' KATIE! '' I hailed after the brunette raising my arms to heaven as she slammed the door behind her in a leak before turning to Camille with an uncertain grin. I noticed she was still wearing that hideous wig now a cop costume and rolled my eyes by removing the wig from her head before raising an eyebrow as she turned to me, giving me a withering brilliance. '' What ? I hate this wig! ''

'' Yeah, well, Logan apparently love it! '' The actress grumbled under her breath causing me to give her a look knowingly.

'' Okay, now I see. '' I sighed, standing up to get a cold cream jar from the fridge with two tablespoons of the closet before sitting down again alongside the actress handed her a spoon with the pot.''What did he do ? ''

Camille gave a flat look on my offer before turning her brown eyes bored in me in annoyance. '' You are aware that all is not arranged with an ice cream pot, right ? ''

'' No, but it's still good. '' I accepted with a shrug of Camille collecting a nod. I let a smile on my lips as she finally took a bite of ice into her mouth before sighing. '' So you want to talk ? After all, it's the least I can do since you did it more times than I could count for me. ''

'' Yes, but unlike me, Logan is like a brother or whatever for you. '' Camille remembered feeling strangely uncomfortable staring me in the making disbelief.

'' Hey, you've always supported me. Although I deserved not. '' I objected by lightly bumping my shoulder with hers in supporting eliciting immediately a warning glance from Camille. I raised my hands in surrender before taking a spoonful of ice and licked my spoon a moment in thought.''Seriously, Camille. I'm on your side. feminist stuff and everything. ''

Camille could not help but let a small chuckle escape her in the last reporting of Jacks. It was probably the worst thing she could hear the brunette.

'' Okay, I'll tell you if only you will never repeat it, okay ? '' Bargained Camille giving a genuinely touched and look more relaxed on Jacks.

The actress had really found a great friend in Jacks and she knew that was in that kind of time it meant a lot to her. Even if she had Jo, Tori or even this news now, Camille knew she would always Jacks and the backs of each other's. They were really bound by a true friendship and she was really grateful for that.

'' Deal. '' Agreed quickly Jacks eager response.

So Camille told her exactly all that had happened during the last two days. From the moment they had parted in that elevator, her impromptu meeting with Logan as Mila and her flight Trunk Bitters to the persistent demand for Logan to get a new kiss of Mila and no, she Camille actress.

I remained completely stoic under the weight of information that Camille had just given me before turning towards her with wide eyes of disbelief. '' So it was you who robbed the Palm Woods ? ''

'' Shhhhh! ''Camille hastened by bringing her hands over my mouth with wide eyes before narrowing her eyes on me. '' I made the loot. And that's not really what's important here. ''

I gave a burst immediately on Camille to her sense of priorities before rolling my eyes by removing her hands from my mouth. '' Your sense of priorities was truly abysmal. ''

'' Said one who prefers to stay friends with her crush rather than tell him her feelings. '' Camille replied sarcastically making me narrow my eyes on her in trouble.

'' It was a low blow and you know it. '' I growled under my breath before lifting my eyes deciding to change the subject. '' Anyway, I thought you and Logan had broken.''

''Well, yes. '' Agreed Camille with a shrug saddened by soften my shine like I readjusted me on the couch. '' But he's so cute. And I sincerely believe that I really like him. ''

I gave a look at Camille with a sheepish look before biting the inside of my cheek feeling her moodiness get the best of me. '' It really does not work well for us to play the role of good friend, huh ? ''

I leaned my shoulder against Camille taking a spoonful of ice with my expression decomposed before watching Camille as the latter put her head on my shoulder with a similar expression. We were probably quite a sight to us only but at the moment I don't really cared about me.

'' I hate the friend area ! '' Moaned Camille licking a mouthful of ice with a pout making me raise my eyebrows in acceptance.

'' Who do you say! '' I sighed my turn by drawing a new spoonful as I left my last thoughts get the best of me. '' I think Kendall might be interested in Lucy. For now, he let his pride take over but it was already in a sense of contradiction that he and Jo were together at first, right ? So yeah, I think I just made friends with the new competition. ''

Camille sat up instantly and looked at me with wide eyes. '' Did you really just use the word competition ? ''

'' Obviously, your sense of priorities shows agai ... ''

''No no ! This is not what I mean, Jacks! '' Me quickly interrupted the actress making me raise an eyebrow shared between the questioning and confusion now. '' You used the word competition as if you had accepted to be part of another interest friend for Kendall. ''

I watched the actress with wide eyes now since I had no idea what to say to contradict her. Perhaps because she was right. Did I had so got carried away in recent days that I had let myself take my own game ? This could not be possible, though ? I mean, Kendall and I were really close together. As if the last months had never happened in fact. It was just us again. Even Jo had become a kind of forgotten about. It was just me and ... and Kendall.

'' Camille, I ... ''

A light knock against my door rang, preventing me to confirm the thoughts of Camille and I gave an uncertain look on the actress before getting up from the couch to open it. At first I thought it might be Lucy since she was probably the one to knock but I certainly don't expect to find Kendall instead.

'' Kendall ? You knock now ? '' I asked really surprised once collecting a flat next to the blond before he quickly flashed that famous smile dimpled making me give him a suspicious look. '' Okay, what do you do this time ? ''

'' You know, we really should fix this jump to the worst conclusions can every time I see you. '' Commented the blond making me instantly cross my arms over my chest despite the smile on my lips. '' But whatever. If I came is because I need you to be at the corner of the third and sixth tomorrow morning at eight. ''

'' You what? '' Me I exclaimed in total perplexity before knit my brows in confusion. '' And I even know why ? ''

'' Believe me it will be worth the trip. '' Assured blond in excitement before quickly look for a kiss on my forehead just before leaving as if he had never been there in the first place.

I stood rooted to the spot with wide eyes even more confused before turning to a Viseul contact with Camille realizing that the brunette seemed equally if not more confused than me.

I was driving driving my Jeep with Camille with me still confused yesterday after the coming of Kendall when suddenly all traffic suddenly seemed to congeal making me give an exasperated look on Camille. '' Seriously? Kendall's interest to have a good reas ... ''

'' OH. MY. GOD! '' Exclaimed the actress with wide eyes before the belts in precipitation just as the sound of music could be heard not far from us. '' JACKS, LOOK ! ''

 _You, You Walked into the room  
It was Friday afternoon  
That's When I saw you for the first time  
And I Was paralyzed_

I wide my eyes in my turn at the sight of the huge truck currently blocking traffic before remain completely speechless at the sight of four singers on top. I quickly unlocked my belt in my turn before jumping in my seat just to get a better look at the four singers. It was them !

 _I had a million things to say  
Purpose none of them cam out That Day  
'Cause I Was One of Those guys never  
That HAD always the best islands  
Time stopped ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you do not-even Know That  
_  
I shared an incredulous look with Camille before quickly get off with a bang with brunette and soon put me to run through the cars stopped to join the cheering crowd. I spotted Gustavo and Kelly on the side and was soon to join them in a race still in shock.

 _I try to speak, objective girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe goal I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move goal I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, aim all you do is pass me by  
Can not-even talk, because words do not come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I Had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
_  
'' But they're crazy ! '' Me I cried watching Kelly before me before literally let go a scream as Gustavo carried me off the ground before beginning to walk towards the cheering crowd.

The producer straightened me over his shoulder making me explode in laughter stuns even despite my shocked state before I caught the look of excited boys. I let a huge smile on my lips before letting me absorb the madness of the moment.

 _Now I Learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is_

 _Not telling you what I Was going through_  
 _Goal You Did not Know That-even_

 _I try to speak aim girl you got me tongue-tied_  
 _I try to breathe goal I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
 _I try to move goal I'm stuck in my shoes_  
 _You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

 _I see you walking, aim all you do is pass me by_  
 _Can not-even talk, because words do not come into my mind_  
 _I'd make a move if I Had the guts to_  
 _But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

 _As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa_  
 _If I get the opportunity I hope I will not be paralyzed, paralyzed by you_

 _You Walked into the room_  
 _It was Friday afternoon_

 _I try to speak aim girl you got me tongue-tied_  
 _I try to breathe goal I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_  
 _I try to move goal I'm stuck in my shoes_  
 _You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

 _I see you walking, aim all you do is pass me by_  
 _Can not-even talk, because words do not come into my mind_  
 _I'd make a move if I Had the guts to_  
 _But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

 _Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied_  
 _Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside_  
 _Paralyzed, paralyzed_  
 _You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

I shook my head as Logan and Kendall struck in their hands as the presenter announced that no charge would be brought against the boys. We was all in the newly furnished apartment of Lucy and I could not help but think back to this morning. It was really crazy what they had done but I supposed it should not really surprise me. After all, they were my four best friends from Minnesota. They had always been crazy.

''The cops reasons. '' Recognized Lucy, turning to James after we applauded in excitement. '' Big Time Rush rock spirit.''

Kendall shook his head proudly, leaning on my shoulders to Lucy immediately making me roll my eyes. '' Hey, hey, thank you.''

'' And the boys, thank you for your invaluable help. The apartment finally looks like something.'' Lucy also thanked for the attention of James and Carlos prompting both to speak in unison again making me shake my head.

'' Well, I suppose it only remains Jacks showing us her rock spirit. '' Commented Camille with a devilish smile making me widen my eyes like all the boys and Lucy hummed agree before turn to me expectantly.

'' Whoa ... um ... don't you think that is a little cramped here ? Because it is so I uh ... '' I got up quickly, stumbling slightly on the legs of Camille and Logan as I tried the best I could to reach the door and make a quick exit before finally reaching the door, despite attempts boys to hold me back .''... oh look, it's getting late. Tori expect. Bye.''

'' Wait, no ... have ... Jacks back here! '' Cried the whole group like I did a quick run to the elevator as I could hear the din of items being broken from the apartment of Lucy.

This apartment was really cramped.


	44. Birthday gifts and movie

_Alec - ''Seriously, you don't panic even despite the presence of the other in the living room. Are you sure you're okay? ''_

'' I can know what you are doing on my desk? '' Questioned sharply Bitters clearly annoyed by my presence and I turned my head slowly with a huge smirk in his direction.

I shrugged an eyebrow, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly before serving me in his popcorn packet collecting an indignant look of the manager. '' I'll keep you company in your ... um ... not working ?''

I now stood sitting on top of the reception desk with my eyes relatively concentrated between Bitters and the entrance to the hotel. I could see Bitters about to give me a poor return only I was not listening addresses a word of what he said as the person I expected suddenly made the leap from the entrance.

'' Alec! '' I jumped quickly on my feet in excitement before tackling in a bear hug before he could even say anything. '' HAPPY BIRTHDAY! ''

Alec laughter soon to follow my statement as he hastened to return my hug before releasing me to look at me with a grin. '' Well, hello to you too Jacks. And thank you.''

'' Nothing. '' I replied with a proud bond before my eyes widen in realization. I grabbed his hand lacing his fingers with mine and began to pull him with me without losing a minute. '' You definitely have to come with me. I found the best gifts for you. ''

'' Really? '' Alec chuckled, shaking his head in my excitement as the doors closed on us. He turned to me with a raised eyebrow and crossed his broad muscled arms across his chest. '' So what is it? ''

I rolled my eyes with a playful smile and slightly snorted in derision. '' As if I would tell you. ''

'' You know you did not have to buy me anything. Or even provide all that day. '' Alec reminded by giving me a pointed look immediately making me frown slightly my eyebrows in trouble.

'' But I wanted to. '' I insisted seriously before letting a support smile on my lips. '' Plus, your girlfriend is with her family on your birthday. I think you need someone to look after you. And who better than your best friend can do that ? ''

'' My best friend, huh ? Just that. '' Teased brown with a chuckle doing give me a flat look before exiting the elevator as my floor came into view.

I rolled my eyes when walking the first through my hallway before throwing a mischievous glance at the big brown. '' Well, you did not really have many friends so ... ''

'' Ah! Ah! Very funny! '' Alec chuckled sarcastically making me broaden my smile as I opened the door of our apartment by focusing all my attention on him. '' You really think I'll take you as a best friend with this attitude ? ''

'' Um ... no. '' Retorted, pretending I like to think I gave him a teasing smile not caring in the least looks focused on us. '' But the great gift I have for you will. ''

I turned by pulling Alec with me finally noticing the group gathered around the living room and the kitchen and gave a smile in their direction while as I made my way to my room with Alec. Alec briefly greeted the group collecting glances and smiles mixed before finally come with me in my room. I closed the door behind us do more caring of others at this stage before running straight for my chest.

''Okay, you know you're starting to scare me with this all new surge of happiness? '' Scoffed the big brown as he sat on my bed immediately making me roll my eyes despite the persistent smile on my lips. ''Seriously, you don't panic even despite the presence of the other in the living room. Are you sure you're okay? ''

'' Who trying to be funny now ? '' I rebutted with slight sarcasm as I gave him a look over my shoulder before letting a smile on my lips as I found the famous gift wrapped in black paper with some touch of gray remembering brown. I joined Alec quickly on my bed with a slight apprehension ball in my stomach before handing him my present with a bright smile. '' Still happy birthday. ''

Alec took the box rectangle of my hands with a sharp look but left still smiling broadly looking forward to his lips as he put the box in front of him. ''And once again you did not have to get me anything. While I appreciate the gesture, Jacks. ''

'' Just open it, idiots ! '' I whispered with a grin in the forward sparking rolling green-brown eyes Alec. '' C'mon, I can't wait. I really looked hard for it. And Camille even helped me. ''

''Really ? Camille? '' Questioned Alec really surprised this time and I strongly nodding my head with a smile. Alec gave a wary eye on the gift before raising an eyebrow at me. '' It will not explode in my face at least ? ''

This time it was my turn to roll my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest before giving him an impatient look. '' Just open it, silly. ''

I lowered my eyes on his long fingers as they pulled the tape from the box before they began to tear the package with some impatience. Alec gave me an uncertain look before finally lift the lid, leaving a surprised look on his face. I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest in nervousness as he pulled out of the box the new bomber's I had gotten him and slightly biting my lower lip in apprehension as he looked back at me before suddenly stand up.

'' This jacket is great! '' Exclaimed Alec finally breaking the tense silence letting me breathe in relief. However, I do not really have time to do anything else like the big brown put the jacket back on my bed before suddenly addressing me in a huge hug cutting off my air supply at the same time.'' Thank you, Jacks. ''

'' I can ... ... Alec ... more brea-ttttthe ... ''I answered breathlessly eliciting a laugh from brown before he set me back on the floor with a huge smile of joy on his face. I smiled in my turn before turning as he retrieved the jacket on my bed before quickly put over his black T-shirt with short sleeves. I watched a moment in appreciation as I was in all his obvious beauty before closer to him with a genuine smile on my lips. '' Are not have to say, Camille is really the best when it comes to the shopping.''

'' Reminders me thanks her. '' Assured Alec with a nod in my direction as he now stood before my mirror full feet to watch his reflection with an appreciative smile. '' Again, this jacket great.''

''So who's your best friend? '' I asked with a teasing smile as I posted myself at his side just to let a laugh as he held me in his side letting me watch our thinking through my mirror. I let a smile even wider if that was even possible before lace his fingers with mine as I walked to my door.

I made my way back in our lounge raising once again the group's attention before walking straight to the kitchen to retrieve two bottles of Sprite in my fridge while Alec leaned himself with his elbows on our counter.

'' So it's you who decides today. What you want to do ? '' I questioned dropping the bottle in front of him with a big smile on my lips.

Alec seemed about to respond but Camille was soon appear at my side watching the big brown with a small smile appreciatively at the sight of his jacket. '' Hey, we finally chose well. ''

''Thank you, Camille. '' Thanked the large brown slightly surprising actress as he bent to his full height to file a chaste kiss on the cheek of brunette making her blush almost instantly.

I tried to hide my giggle behind my hand before we feel the eyes on making me instantly turn to the group only to see boys throwing chips on Alec, especially Logan. I winced slightly before raising an eyebrow as Lucy hastened to join us again collecting splinters of boys.

'' Hey, Jacks, Camille. '' Lucy hailed with a grin before turning to Alec with a friendly smile.'' You have to be Alec. I heard a lot about you. I'm Lucy. Lucy Stone. ''

''Really? '' Questioned brown giving me a mischievous look before turning to Lucy knowingly as he shook his outstretched hand. '' What good things, I hope. ''

'' I would say that have very mixed feelings. '' Replied the rocker honestly immediately collecting Alec an amused smile before he settled on one of our stools recovering his bottle.

He gave me a nod probably knowing whence these mixed views before taking a long sip of his soda.

I shook my head on brown before turning to the girls. '' So what do you do today ? ''

'' Oh, we expect Tori actually. '' Replied Camille immediately making me raise an eyebrow in mild interrogation. '' She knew that you would have the busy day. '' She gave a discreet glance at Alec me rolling my eyes before continuing. '' And she really wanted to meet Lucy. ''

'' Really? '' Me I exclaimed giving a look at Lucy knowing she would probably be disappointed before turning to Alec at hearing his laughter making me raise an eyebrow.

'' At least she's not a boy. I think she will survive. '' Teased brown making me nod my head in agreement towards Lucy.

'' You're really lucky to have Dianna. '' I reminded Alec sparking a dreamy smile on his lips that I knew too well now and I instantly cringed in disgust collecting confused looks of the whole group. '' Oh, yuck! It's gross, Alec! Stop that ! Pity, ew! ''

'' Stop what? '' Replied the brown, shrugging his eyebrows suggestive almost making me gag on my bottle eliciting a laugh of brown.

I rolled my eyes with an expression still disgusted before rounding the counter to take Alec with me towards the exit. '' Ugh, how I always manage to find friends as perverse. ''

Finally, Alec and I had spent our day at the fun fair near the beach. The weather had been really in our favor and I spent a great time with him. Like always. When I was with him, there was never anything complicated. It was as if it was just us two and nothing around to destroy our good mood bubble. He was truly a great friend. Honestly, I never thought to find someone as true in LA but he was there and I was really grateful to have been to the famous skating rink.

I shook my head with a benevolent smile on my lips at the memory of my day with brown before suddenly turning my head towards my door with a slight frown at the sight of Kendall abruptly entering our apartment.

'' Hey, how ... '' I stopped abruptly by amplifying my frown as he instantly sprawled on the couch, grabbing a pillow before settling on my legs. I shrugged an eyebrow in question as I soon to meet his green orbs seeming disturbed.''... okaaaaaay! What's wrong ?''

Kendall supported my eyes with a deep frown before readjusting his pillow to look at me more in the Inquisition. '' How was your day with Alec ? ''

'' And you want to know because ? '' I asked, raising an eyebrow now clearly taken aback. Why he wanted to even know that ? Or better yet, why he seemed so upset right now. I started playing with the bracelet on his wrist and stared at him with more attention.'' Kendall, are you sure you're okay?''

'' I ... er ... '' I noticed the blond recovering slightly to watch my hand absently playing with his bracelet before he turned back again his eyes on me with a more relaxed term confusing me more.''... it's nothing. How about a movie ? ''

I let a slight chuckle to escape his sharp change of subject before shaking my head as I pushed him out of my legs to straighten me leaving do well to look at me expectantly.

'' You, you're weird. '' Commenting I the pointing slightly finger before rolling my eyes at the sight of his nervous expression. '' But I'll let it run because you're weird all the time. ''

Kendall gave me an annoyed look this time and I just shook my shoulders before walking to the TV screen to see if I had plugged the USB key on the side of our screen.

'' You can prepare popcorn if you want. There should have in the back of the closet. '' I suggested, waving the remote around like I did my way back on the couch while Kendall walked to the kitchen to run. I read the menu on the screen in search of a film before giving a look at Kendall in the interrogation despite knowing smile on my lips. '' Tori downloaded the Spider-man trilogy that if you interested?''

'' Are you kidding? '' Exclaimed Kendall seeming return to his self-driving with a bright smile.''Now there is no question that we leave of this apartment before he had seen the three.''

I rolled my eyes at his expression excited before getting up to direct me to my room. I warned the blond quickly I was recovering my glasses since we probably would spend the rest of our afternoon in front of a TV screen before stopping in front of my office. I grabbed me from my glasses before giving a quick glance at my reflection through my mirror. Today was a really relaxing day for me and I definitely had not done much to dress term effort. I wore a simple tight white tank top with black skinny jeans and a hooded cardigan over it. My hair was capped in half a bun on top of my head while the rest of my long brown curls gently littered my back. As I say, I did not put much effort today.

I returned to the living room leaving my glasses from their case simply to leave a smile on my lips at the sight of Kendall now lying on our couch with a blanket draped over him and an even popcorn steaming bowl in his hands.

'' I sit where now ? '' I asked with a raised eyebrow in amusement but swallowing nervously soon as he pulled the blanket sign up before shift slightly with a welcoming smile on his lips.

I tried to ignore the fact that we would be stuck to each other and therefore inevitably hug as I settled under the covers before turning on my side towards the screen. My back was now against his chest and I had to force myself to stay calm as he approached me leaving for any space between us as he draped his arm around my stomach. I closed my eyes immediately to the feeling of his warm breath brushing my neck before taking a deep breath as he cast the film.

This was going to be a long afternoon.

'' Jacks ? Are you asleep? '' Whispered softly in my ear Kendall making me shiver more.

I closed my eyes for a while now in hopes of eventually fall asleep by ignoring the presence of Kendall. I had not realized when I had settled with him but also have his ready to mine body was torture. He was so warm and welcoming that it was almost fatal to resist the urge to cuddle me more in him. So now I was reduced to stupidly pretending to be asleep to avoid doing anything regrettable. But as usual, Kendall did not seem to go easy.

''Come on, Jacks, you blinked. '' Guessed blond suddenly biting my side making me crack a smile in spite of myself. '' And now you smile. I know you don't sleep.''

I kept my eyes closed expanding my smile before deciding to walk in his playing. '' What makes you say that I was not an interesting dream ? ''

''Nothing. But you just talk and I doubt you're also sleepwalker. '' Replied the blond with a teasing smile of his own.

Kendall tore his eyes away from the screen to watch the beautiful brunette nestling into his side immediately sending his heart in a race. He was again took aback by the blatant beauty of Jacks. She looked just beautiful under the low lighting of the screen, her long lashes sweeping her cheeks and lips which he seemed to think increasingly now. If their kiss had happened there months of this, he could not help but think back to this moment for some weeks.

It was almost as if this was all that he could think. Not to mention that he felt more protective about the brunette. The example of this guy, Alec was testament to this. If he hated to see Jacks with him before it was worse now. He knew it was not normal to feel that way about his best friend but he just could not control his feelings about it. Jacks relied heavily for him and he would die if he had to lose her a fool like this guy.

But it was not only that, if he was honest with himself, he would say how much the past few weeks had been surreal for him. His friendship with Jacks had never been welded and yet he knew there was definitely something more between-them. Not only this connection they had always shared but something more. Something stronger that the constantly pushed to want to be close to the brunette. Even when she was not with him, he could not help wondering what she was doing or where was she. If she was with this guy, Alec or if she even thought of him as he did.

Not to mention that every time he found himself in the same room with Jacks, he could not help but want to touch her. As now, she was against him and yet he wanted more. He wanted to feel every tiny part of the body of the brunette against him, feel her sweet smell of cupcakes with vanilla mixed with shampoo in it coconut. She was a real feast for the smell and the effect she had on him was simply mesmerizing. He felt dependent of Jacks. As a smoker addicted to nicotine.

'' So you gonna pretend much longer ? '' Questioned Kendall mischievously before giving brief look at the film always running. '' You know you have to open your eyes to watch the movie.''

'' Um ... the dialogues and sounds are enough for me. '' Jacks replied in a tone slightly asleep despite the mischievous smile on her persistent soft pink lips.

''Oh yes ? So tell me what's going on right now. '' Kendall challenged by approaching more brunette. Jacks almost instantly responds to his touch and slightly frowned as he could see the brunette curl up on herself. '' Are you cold ? ''

Jacks was soon copied his frown as she pulled the nearest cover again with her.'' Um ... yeah ... cold.''

Kendall looked Jacks uncertain suddenly feeling nervous as he swallowed hard before removing his arm on brunette. He eyed the blanket over them, biting the inside of his cheek before finally put his arm under the blanket to tighten again Jacks against him. The brunette seemed to flash almost instantly her eyes open in surprise before looking confused over her shoulder. She soon to meet with the nervous look of blond leaving electrically charged silence in the entire room.

Neither of the two teenagers were the slightest gesture for fear of doing something wrong. They were simply frozen in the eyes of the other and seemed to count the minutes in their heads with apprehension.

Only, their time would soon be cut short by none other than Jacks as brunette face suddenly turned to Kendall before hiding her face in his shirt leaving him staring at her with wide eyes.

However, he soon resume his surprise as he took full advantage of the new sensation the body of Jacks against hers gave him before tighten further against him leaving his chin resting on the top of her head. He put his hand on the lower back of the brunette before starting to play with one of her strands of hair with a contented smile on his lips.  
He could feel the breath of Jacks become increasingly quiet stating that she had finally yielded to sleep for real this time and he turned his gaze again on the top of her head of brunette. He still did not know what she did for him but he was sure he would do everything to keep those special moments with her.

 **Sorry Guys, I know I'm late but I give you a chapter with more Kendall and Jack !**

 **Review please !**


	45. Pop tiger

_Reporter Pop Tiger - '' You will be excluded from pop tiger. ''_

'' Gustavo, I argue that it is completely ... uh ... how to say ? Stupid ! '' I finish giving him a flat look as I stood alongside the producer and Kelly face the boys excited about this appointment stupid arranged.

It turned out that the Tiger Pop magazine had organized this great contest there is one month and the price the key was all day with each of the boys of Big Time Rush. And both say that I was not particularly excited about the idea. Not that I was jealous or anything, it was just after the incident with the King of Kerplankistan I had a phobia for everything arranged. Seriously.

'' Yeah ? '' Challenged Gustavo turning to me in a tone much too quiet making me cross my arms over my chest in anticipation of the next explosion. '' Well, everybody does not lucky ... TO FIND IN THE FIRST LEVEL ! ''

Kelly looked tiger pop magazine pointing my photo alongside Aubrey Stewart on the cover page before letting an impressed smile on her lips. '' Congratulations by the way. This idea to apologize for the stupidity of your brother was the best marketing stunt you could ask.''

'' Hey! You know that's right here. '' Hailed James suddenly forcing us all three to turn around to come face to face with the four idiots constituting my life. '' And it was not my fault. ''

'' Yeah, yeah, we know James. '' I sighed, waving my hand in the air with disinterest. '' You just wanted to be king. Bla, bla, bla ! ''

'' We said we would never speak of this incident. '' James reminded sternly with shared brilliance with Logan instantly making me smile mischievously.''Impossible. I have pictures for that. ''

James and Logan widened their eyes in shock before going in my direction about to attack me only Gustavo hastened to intervene as the reporter will soon enter the entrance of the Palm Woods of the hall. '' Doggies! At the foot !''

''Hey, the boys, I'm Annie Winters. '' Presented brunette woman in a brown suit of masculine as she shook hands with each of the boys. '' I'm editor of pop tiger.''

Kendall greeted the brunette before she stood in front of them for their data guidelines of the day. '' So what we want is that you be yourself, you enjoy yourself and that you ensure that appointments pass an unforgettable day. ''

'' She really wants them to do that? '' I asked in apprehension, leaning on Kelly harvesting a nervous shock to the assistant in agreement with my thoughts. '' This promises to be interesting. I will not attend this disaster. ''

Kelly and Gustavo widened their eyes in realization while I hurried to make a quick exit leaving the slightly confused boys in my wake. I hurried to get into the elevator, giving a final wave sly toward Kelly and Gustavo before pressing the button leading to my floor.

I crossed our hallway, leaving it the flat of my combat boots heels hitting the ground in my wake before finally making my way inside my apartment which is currently found Tori. I noticed the blonde spirited to paint the nails in our glass table and immediately rolled my eyes before join her on one of the chairs.

'' So what appointments look like ? '' Questioned immediately blonde detaching her eyes with her fingernails and looked at me curiously.

''I don't know. I did not stay long enough to see them. '' I replied with a slight shrug indifferent before turning my arm over the table to get the nail bag of Tori.

I searched distractedly inside looking for a color that could please me before lifting my eyes with boredom on the blonde to her intervention. '' So in short, you were too jealous for stay longer and see appointment of Kendall.''

'' First, it's totally wrong. '' I objected a categorical tone as I pointed her with black varnish before shaking my head sarcastically. '' And I think you're not in the best position to talk since you avoid my brother after what happened at the cinema. ''

'' Seriously ? Even that? '' Exclaimed the blonde in disbelief and slight embarrassment making me give her a sharp look.

'' Yes it yet. '' I was supporting-unscrewing the cap of black varnish before starting to paint my nails.'' I will recall that I have nothing to say about it but it does not prevent you broken rule roommates. And with my brother more.''

'' It was a mistake. '' Moaned the blonde in defense.

I raised my hand immediately my eyes to stare her with the platitude. '' To think that one can enter his head together rub his belly, that's a mistake. You, you just do it with my brother because he is incredibly attractive and I repeat, because you like him. ''

''We really need to work on your comparisons. '' Commented Tori making me give her an even more annoyed look forward to just shake my head and turned my eyes on my nails. '' Hey, it's true it's impossible.''

Slowly I raised my eyes to my nails before giving an incredulous look on the blonde as she tried to enter stupidly the top of her head while rubbing her belly ... or at least trying.

I pinched the bridge of my nose still wondering how I could find such a roommate before I got up abruptly challenging the attention of Tori. '' You know what? Camille is one of her auditions so I'll just go and see what Katie has planned for the rest of the day. ''

I smoothed my black tank top on my denim shorts torn before turning heels towards our front door. I shrank my eyes on the blonde still incredulous as she was still trying to successfully reproduce both actions at the same time before raising my eyes in the sky, closing behind me. I hastened to make my way to the apartment 2J before finally enter without knocking just to call Kendall a bored quite likely and a boy age of Katie.

'' Whoa but who is this girl? '' If suddenly the boy exclaimed, rising from his chair in an excited leap making me give a slightly panicked look on Kendall.

'' Jacks, meet Bobby. My appointment. '' Kendall announced his breath as he stood stiffly beside the boy to hold him by the straps around his chest and hold to jump on me. I retreated from some steps with wide eyes as Kendall seemed hard to hold back. '' Bobby is Jacks my ... ''

''YOUR GIRLFRIEND ! SHE'S HOT ! '' The abruptly interrupted this hyperactive kid making me further expand my eyes and those of Kendall although he seems more busy trying to keep him away from me.

'' Uh ... where's Katie? '' Me I hastened to ask sparking more excited boy jumping at the chagrin of Kendall.

'' At paaaaaaaark. '' Kendall groaned through his teeth clearly exasperated now and I winced in empathy before quickly make my way in reverse more than willing to leave this child. '' No, Jacks! Jack! Don't go !''

I slammed the door behind me as quickly as possible before quickly down all the stairs to the Palm Woods lobby. I frowned my eyebrows slightly at the sight of Carlos and James pretended write a kind of contract or something before shaking my head clearly in no mood for one of their stupidities.

I quickly took the back exit of the hotel overlooking the park before to me to look for a familiar brown head. A smile appeared on my lips as I soon at the spot around the horseshoe game and I hurried to join her.

'' Hey, kiddo. '' I was calling, stopping by her side arousing brunette to turn in recognizion.

'' Hey, Jacks, what are you doing here ? ''

'' I came to see what you were doing. '' I replied just before taking a horseshoe on the grass before shaking maliciously before Katie. '' A little game ? ''

Katie left a mischievous smile on her lips, shaking her head clearly showing me that I would probably regret before turning to pick up in turn a horseshoe. I shook my head to the competitive spirit of brunette before crossing my arms over my chest waiting for the first shot of Katie. Only our party game was soon to be interrupted as Kendall and hyperactive kid approached us immediately making me give a panicked look on Katie. The brunette also turned to me before back several steps as the boys stopped beside us.

'' Hey, we can play? '' Asked Kendall visibly reluctantly making me raise an eyebrow at him immediately sparking a pleading look of blond. '' Pity! ''

I giggled nervously in annoyance before turning my gaze on the kid with Katie. '' Hmm yes, why not. You know how to play ?''

'' You're kidding, doll. I'm a pro. '' I sat up quickly, giving a look with wide eyes at Kendall before jump as Bobby pushed me in the arm of Kendall as he put an arm around Katie's shoulders. ''You two against us two. It will be a double date like that. ''

I turned my head in disbelief at Kendall just to realize that I was still holding me to him while he still had his hands around my waist making me further expand my eyes in embarrassment. I hastened to detach myself from jumping blond in a jump to Katie sides before pulling away from that devil tazmani the greatest relief of Katie.

'' What if we instead had a girls team against boys, eh? '' I asked nervously still embarrassed by the suggestion that irritating kid.

''Stop talking. You'll make even more evident. '' Katie whispered suddenly between her teeth making me give her a look annoyed now.

'' Hey, I do what I can to save you from that kid so be nice. '' I hissed in my turn before raising my eyes on the two boys with a fake smile. '' And if we started. ''

I now stood alongside Katie while Kendall stood to the side of Bobby and ever so often rolled my eyes in boredom. This kid was even worse than I thought. Not only he was hyperactive but he kept hitting on Katie. Seriously, he was barely twelve.

The worst was that we put a total beating.

'' Yeaaaaaah ! You've seen it, Katie? '' The little brown vaunted turning to Katie making me give him a new look flatly annoyed as he had every right to make a perfect shot before pinching the bridge of my nose at his next statement. '' They will have to imprison me because I carry two big guns.''

''Oh, yes, I see that. '' Katie replied sarcastically with a fake smile before turning to brown as Kendall hurried to get his iron horse. '' Now let us go, please !''

'' It's just for the day. '' Kendall recalled, leaning on his little sister making me sigh as he folded his hands together with a supplication of mine. '' And like that, he can have fun. And we can be higher on the cover. That way we can. I beg you.''

'' Jacks did not need to do all that to be on the top of the cover. '' Katie challenged by pointing at me making me shrug my shoulders sheepishly toward Kendall.

''Sorry. But I think I'll go ... ''

I was about to make a quick exit with clearly no desire to stay here only Katie and Kendall hastened to hold me back. Katie turned immediately to her brother and me and gave me a sharp look before turning to her brother. '' You have no interest in leaving me alone with him. Including you, Jacks! ''

I padded my foot in the grass in frustration unlike Kendall that strongly shook his head just as Bobby made his way to us before stopping face Katie and me. I shrugged an eyebrow expectantly before my eyes widen on Kendall to the next action of this kid.

'' So Kendall, why don't you go with your hot girlfriend look smoothies for the girl and for me. '' I shook my head quickly towards the blond as he hesitated in panic before hitting my forehead the palm of my hand at the next statement of the devil. '' Because if you go, I would say to the women of Tiger Pop the day was great. ''

Katie gave a fake smile before suddenly clinging to me like she was trying to protest against Kendall as he did us great signs behind the devil before suddenly take a step forward and snatched Katie to corner me in his side . '' Jacks and me, you reports in right away. ''

Kendall kissed volley towards Katie before quickly pulling me with him towards the smoothie stand by me immediately discuss me against him in annoyance.

I gave him an elbow in the stomach provoking a painful grunt of him before hitting him hard behind the skull. '' Idiot. ''

'' Ouch! It hurts ! '' Kendall moaned, rubbing his skull, leaving me bored shine making me cross my arms over my chest in exasperation. '' What? We need to get on the cover. ''

'' And since when you use Katie or me for that? '' I questioned in trouble collecting a falsely innocent look of blond making me lift my arms in the air in frustration. I recovered the money that Bobby had given him before turning on my heel. '' Anyway, we'd better get back before he decides to attack your sister. Seriously, he's even more persistent than James. ''

Kendall hastened to follow me in a heavy silence as we walked towards the merchant smoothie. However, he was soon catching my wrist making me turn around to look at him with a slightly raised eyebrow annoyed.

'' I'm sorry that ... well, think ... I mean ... '' I frowned my eyebrows confused and annoyed now as he stammered, rubbing his neck in nervousness and embarrassment.

'' That what? '' I asked in impatience collecting even more nervous glance Kendall as he waved his hands in the air, making me roll my eyes. '' Okay, you know what ? Forget what you wanted to tell me. We still get this stupid smoothies. ''

I grabbed Kendall's arm to pull me leaving him looking at me speechless as he let shoot. I ordered two strawberry smoothie for Katie and hyperactive kid before finally soft drinks Kendall as we did again our way back to the two teenagers.

However, I certainly don't expect to find only Katie sitting on a picnic table to play a video game on the DS. I gave a look at Kendall immediately before quickly closer to Katie.

'' Hey, where's Bobby ? '' Asked Kendall provoking brunette close her game to look at us sheepishly.

''Well ... first he tried to kiss me. '' I widden my eyes with Kendall in disbelief before quickly hitting my forehead after explaining of Katie. This time, Kendall could say goodbye to the coverage. ''Then I threatened to hit him. And he tried yet so I really hit him. Then I told him to go to hell and that's what he did. ''

'' He's gone ? '' Me I exclaimed together Kendall before suddenly jump to take me to Katie sides as the tiger pop woman seemed to appear from nowhere making me look her in panic.

''Hey, where's Bobby? '' Asked the brunette making me give a nervous look on Katie and Kendall.'' The boys will represent a new market for Pop tiger then one is really happy to write an article about you two. ''

'' Yeah, Bobby. Yeah yeah. Bobby and me. '' Panicked Kendall to a word loss since the situation just seemed to get worse withdrawing a tense laugh Editor's making me smile with false innocence.

'' You don't lose him ? ''

Kendall blew the objection with a derisive grin while I sat beside Katie. '' What ? No ! No ! But uh, just curious. What would happen if one of us lost his appointment ?''

'' Ah! '' Songed brunette making me look her in apprehension. '' Well, the magazine take his distances with such a scandal and so ... I think Big time rush would be excluded from pop tiger to life. ''

I remained totally speechless with this new information about to hyperventilate before turning sharply to Kendall as he laughed nervously in panic. '' Fortunately I have not lost him.''

'' So where's Bobby ? '' Questioned brunette making me share a horrified look with Katie before turning our attention to Kendall in the apprehension.

''Heeeee left us some smoothies. ''

I hit my forehead again, shaking my head at the stupidity of blond since he still held in his hands smoothies before turning my gaze to the Editor to her intervention. '' But you already have smoothies. ''

Kendall lowered his eyes on his hands in panic making me roll my eyes before taking a step forward, pretending to stumble to hit smoothies out of his hands raising a cry of the latter and the editor as they were all both bombarded with pink milk.

'' Oooops! '' Me I exclaimed with mock pout sheepish as I shrugged my shoulders towards the editor while Katie and Kendall looked at me with wide eyes. '' I'm really clumsy. I knew it would come so I told him to go look for more in case.''

'' Oh well, I'll go change this jacket and we'll go take pictures of the boys and their appointment.''Explained slightly annoyed editor now as she gave a disgusted look on her jacket stained before reporting her eyes on Kendall and me. '' Is that you will join us at the pool in fifteen minutes ?''

'' In thirty minutes. This is perfect. '' Kendall said quickly while I was a hand wrist with Katie.''Bobby and I are going to join you in an hour. ''

I posted a grin of apology to the editor as she moved away from us before watching Kendall as he turned to me in a leap signing his shirt now stained tile.'' It was really necessary? ''

''You're the worst liar I know! '' I replied before hanging jump on Kendall at arrived sudden of Gustavo.

The producer gave us wary glances before stopping alongside Katie. '' Hey, I just make sure that none of doggies don't screw up his appointment. ''

'' Too late. '' Katie replied immediately, turning to us with an accusing look.

I winced in anticipation as Gustavo instantly gave us a mortal brilliance and pointed immediately Kendall in charge. '' It's his fault. ''

'' Hey! '' Protested the blond as I hastened to join the side of Katie before turning nervously to Gustavo. '' I have not lost. He's just ... well lost. ''

'' Do you know what pop tiger will do if they finds out we lost a kid ? '' Barked Gustavo about to explode under pressure.

''Yes. They exclude us from the magazine. '' Kendall replied immediately with a silly smile still auss slow of mind.

'THEY WE EXCLUDE US OF THE MAGAZINE!' 'Repeated Gustavo in an explosion finally knocking some sense into the minds of Kendall as his stupid phrase was soon transformed into horror.''IS STILL WORSE THAN THIS WHAT I THOUGHT! '' Gustavo hurried to catch Kendall the sleeve of his shirt before turning him toward us conspiratorially before frowning eyebrows on the state of Kendall. '' We must at all costs we find this child. And that you change this shirt.''

I shook my head in disbelief as I watched Kendall, Katie and Gustavo searched Bobby all around the pool in panic while I watched from my spot around the campfire.

''No need to panic. We still have some time before the party. '' Kendall said joining the two front cabins before noticing me with a raised eyebrow exasperated making me give him a inoncent smile. He narrowed his eyes on me once before drawing with them in annoyance. '' All we do is find him and ... OH! ''

Kendall holding immediately on Gustavo and me as the editor reappeared again behind us with this famous scary smile making me shake my head again in disbelief. '' Oh, there you are. It's time to take a picture. Where is Bobby ? ''

'' We don't know anything. '' Exploded suddenly Gustavo falling backwards under pressure causing me to look him in despair before turning with Kendall and Katie to the editor with a nervous laugh.

'' We don't know anything because ... uh ... uh ... because ... ''

'' Because in the game of hide and seek is the best player of all time. '' Finish Katie for Kendall making me sigh in relief before shaking my head as Gustavo snapped.

'' Yeah, that's how we play. '' Explained producer squeezing me into his side in the false excitement tight smile making me in annoyance as he signed my face. '' And we have fun a lot. You have seen this happy smile. ''

Kendall leaned over me with a conspiratorial air annoying me more as I bit my lower lip. '' And don't worry, we will find where the little joker hidden. Is it not, Jacks? ''

I forced another fake smile, nodding my head towards the writer before she raised her arms in excitement. '' I like it a lot. Jacks Diamond helping a member of big time rush in his appointment. It'll make a great story in the article next month. Take pictures of Kendall and Jacks looking for Bobby hand in hand. ''

'' Euhhhhh ... ''

'' Wait, what? '' Me I exclaimed Kendall cutting as Gustavo pushed me in the side of Kendall to reach the editor.

The latter gave me a pointed look between Kendall and me forcing me to share a confused look with blond before she signed our hands. '' Well ? Your hands !''

''Who is it … ''

'' It's gone, let's go! '' Exclaimed Kendall in panic lacing his fingers with mine as he took me with him despite my protest.

The photographer was soon to follow we forced to make every five minutes breaks with fake smiles like we did as if we were looking for this little monster. He would pay me. And expensive. Now I was looking outside with the other before going to the lobby just to start quickly in the other direction at the sight of the editor and photographer.

'' The park! '' Me I cried pulling Katie with me before I run again. '' I'll kill that kid! ''

'' You will do nothing! '' Barked Gustavo after us breathless.

I spotted James after the middle of the park and rushed me with Kendall and Katie on my idiot brother before looking around him for Bobby . However, I soon to take a break at the stupidity of it all before quickly rolling my eyes like Kendall informed us that he was not hiding in James.

The blond suddenly grabbed my wrist to pull me with him again. We quickly go back to the Palm Woods after searching the park before getting all four to the apartment 2J calling frantically for the little monster.

'' BOBBY? BOBBY? BOBBY! '' Exclaimed Me I with the other three as we walked inside the apartment before making an abrupt halt with the other at the sight of the editor and photographer before us.

'' In fact, you've really lost him. '' Concludes brunette with a furious glow making me swallow in panic.

'' No! '' Gustavo objected instant before falling back to the ground under pressure.

I shook my head on the producer before watching the duo in front of us with a grin as the editor replied condescendingly. '' Really? Well, tell me all about your appointment with Bobby that I can write everything down. And then show me where is Bobby for us to go to the party. '' Gustavo rose again making me roll my eyes before remain completely speechless at the next statement from the editor.''Or you'll be excluded of the magazine. And Jacks as well. ''

Gustavo gave me a horrified look further before falling again on the floor even more panicked this time making me laugh nervously toward the Editor.

'' Well, euhhhhh ... '' Kendall turned to me making me look even more panicked now quickly before nodding my head in agreement with him .''... was hanging in the residence, he rode horses on my back, we played horseshoes in the park. And Bobby was incredible guns ! And uh ... oh, he wears a harness. And if you throw him a pillow, he can ... ''

Kendall paused with wide eyes making me look into the total bewilderment as he suddenly leaned over the waterslide before Bobby suddenly pull the tobaggan making me lift my arms to the sky in relief.''... live in this toboggan.''

'' Um, he did not seem to be happy. '' Noticed Editor's making me wince towards Katie before watching Kendall as he leaned on the monster.

'' Well, if he apologizes to my sister for trying to kiss her ... ''

'' I would give him a dance at the party tonight. '' Continued Katie making me smile like the little monster literally exploded with joy into euphoria again making me roll my eyes this time.

'' Oh man, this is not true! '' Exclaimed Bobby ascended the slide to be held in the Kendall height before jumping on his back. '' I'm sorry Katie. Really. And thank you, Kendall for the best appointments in my life. ''

Gustavo suddenly reappeared behind the editor making me give him a flat look. '' Do you have written the part where he says that this is the best appointments in his life ? ''

'' Okay, so we'll all take a photo and we'll all go to the party. '' I hastened to me shift in attention to escape the damn picture just did not count on this editor tenacious. '' Jacks, get along with Kendall.''

I giggled slightly in nervousness before dialing my expression of total boredom. '' No, I don't care. Pictures is not my thing you see. ''

'' You will be excluded from pop tiger. ''

''Oh yeah ! Take a picture. '' I was correcting in hastening to join Kendall just to widen my eyes like Bobby and Katie were quick to push me in the side of Kendall just when the photographer took the photo.

Finally, after that, I was back in my apartment in total relief before letting me down on my bed in exhaustion. This day had been a living hell and I finally deserve some rest.

* * *

 **As usual, don't hesitate to leave reviews, follow and fav this story :)**


	46. Boys VS Girls

_Camille - '' They're still behind us ! ''_

I was checking the contents of my bag as I was crossing the Palm Woods lobby before walking straight through the doors leading to the pool. I was looking for a familiar group before finally direct me to them when I spotted around the chairs.

'' Hey, Jacks, what's up ? '' Hailed Carlos at the sight of my approach challenging all the attention on me.

'' I was just coming to see what Camille had planned for the day. '' I explained, turning my attention to the actress with an arched eyebrow in question arousing brunette get up in curiosity.

'' You were not supposed to make you in the studio today ? '' Questioned slightly confused Camille.

'' Well, yes, but Kelly called to tell me I had my day off. '' I explained with an indifferent shrug before waving my hand in the air with relaxation. '' Said something about the preparation of the tour and everything. ''

Camille nodded her head in understanding before turning to Kendall in his speech. '' Speaking of touring, how's it going for you ? ''

''I don't really know. It's still under discussion. '' I replied simply before turning to Camille exiting the famous shopping list that Tori had forced me to take with me and rolled my eyes pointing the actual piece of crumpled paper. '' There is no question that I do it alone then ? ''

'' Whoa, I'm impressed. She got you to go in the shop ? '' Exclaimed Camille with a mocking smile making me give her a look annoyed at the mere thought.

I rolled my eyes again before crossing my arms over my chest with a scowl. '' I lost at rock, paper, scissors. ''

The reaction of the boys were almost immediate as they began to explode in laughter soon joined by Camille until Lucy suddenly appeared at our side with a confused smile on her lips.

'' What is happening here ? '' Asked the rocker causing me to turn to her in trouble.

''Nothing. They are just idiots. '' I grumbled under my breath before giving a low brightness on Camille. '' Have you finished ? Because I do not have all day. ''

'' Okay, okay, I'm coming. '' Agreed finally Camille between laughs before shaking her head trying to catch me as I was already making my way towards the pool doors. '' God, you 're so cranky when it comes to shopping. ''

However, they did not count on the sudden appearance of four boys soon joined by Lucy, who sported a relatively confused expressions to fool idiots ahead.

I shared a knowing look with Camille fast before crossing my arms over my chest as I turned toward them with a raised eyebrow in the interrogation. '' What now ? ''

'' What ? '' Repeated Kendall watching the other four with an exaggerated look before turning back to us with a firm nod. '' Did not you forget something ? ''

'' Forgot what ? '' Exclaimed me really confused now as I slightly frowned my eyebrows giving another look at Camille to view shrug her shoulders just as puzzled as me. I rolled my eyes before turning my attention to the boys in impatience. '' Well, I do not have time to play charades so just tell me what you want. And fast.''

'' Seriously ? '' Kendall said in disbelief before being joined by the other three in his response. '' WE WANT TO COME TOO! ''

I sniffed immediately in response in disbelief before sharing a new look at Camille before she turned her term still incredulous about the boys. '' You want to come ? Shopping ? With us ?''

'' We can know why you react like this we were unable ? '' James suspected by addressing us with a slight sheen suspicious and I raised my chin defiantly.

'' Because you can not. '' I replied confidently before giving a flat look on my brother. '' You remember my first day here after Australia ? You were horrible at it. ''

'' Hey, I'm doing you won ! '' Recalled James pointing at me in an exaggerated manner making me roll my eyes before turning to Lucy her intervention annoyed.

'' Okay, I think I've had enough of your oddity for the day. '' Said the brunette as she began to walk out of our little group before giving us a wave over her shoulder. '' Good luck in your stupid little fight. ''

'' CAN NOT FIGHT IF THERE IS NO REAL COMPETITION! '' Me I cried after the rocker before turning to the boys with a new sense of competitiveness immediately collecting a burst of four idiots while Camille shook her head in anticipation of what was to follow.

'' No real competition ? '' Instantly exploded boys in the offense as they leaned on us with their arms crossed over their chests.

'' Well, since we are not the actual competition, I guess you'll have no problem doing a little competition. '' Kendall suggested immediately with a new glimmer of competitiveness in his green orbs making me narrow my eyes on him as I took a step forward.

'' The first who finished the list wins. '' I announced a categorical tone by giving attention to the other three just to see nervousness in swallowing unlike Kendall who still supported his position while as competitive.

Kendall shrugged his thick eyebrows by taking a step back before letting a wicked smile on his lips.'' And the loser will have to make all the requests of the winner for a week. ''

''Deal.''

'' Wait, wait! '' Exclaimed Camille immediately stationing herself at my sides with wide eyes. '' I did not sign for it myself ! ''

'' You did do now. '' Me I cried over my shoulder as I grabbed the brunette's arm before pulling with me as soon as possible to the exit. I threw a mischievous sparkle on boys before signing the shopping list in my hand. '' Good luck without that ! ''

'' IS THE CHEATING! '' I heard the four idiots called after us as we went out to sunny California.

I shook my head in jubilation before giving a look at Camille as we actively walked toward the Jeep. '' Don't worry. We already has a considerable lead time and they suck at it. ''

'' Why must I always find myself in this situation? '' Sighed the actress pulling open the passenger door while I settled behind the wheel with an expression always blissful.

'' Because you chose to be friends with us. '' I reminded with a roll of my eyes before putting the contact. I turned toward the exit while giving a brief glance at the brunette with a smile on my lips.'' Plus, recognizes that beating the boys realize that horrible task much more interesting. ''

'' Yes, well, they could still earned therefore accelerates ! '' Immediately ordered Camille, glancing at the rearview mirror in nervousness.

I shook my head before initiating a new clearly more enthusiastic speed to the idea of these famous races.

Finally, Camille and I had reached the supermarket without any problems and our caddy was already half full, leaving me think how this bet was easy. Even Camille already saw our victory at this stage and I could not really blame her. Seriously, I was not even sure that the boys had finally thought to return to our apartment to ask Tori a new shopping list. Knowing them, it could take some time before they came to this conclusion so the bet was already won for us.

Camille walked back in my direction with three packets of protein bars before throwing them in our caddy giving me a quizzical look. '' I'm not even sure we can call it the competition now. ''

'' I know. '' I giggled slightly pushing the trolley into the beam with the brunette beside me while eyeing closely the list. '' This is probably the easiest bet in my life. ''

'' I would not have said it better. '' Camille giggled in turn as I stopped to grab a tomato sauce keeps on shelves before placing it in our cart. I took the pen behind my ear to block this new ingredient in our list before curiously lift my eyes on Camille to her sudden silence.

I sat up in ranking the pencil behind my ear again before continuing our walk along the shelves, giving a look at the actress. '' Hey, is everything all right ? ''

'' Oh, uh ... '' Camille stared at me with wide eyes as if she had just come out of a trance slightly making me frown my eyebrows in suspicion .''... oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. ''

'' You are aware that for an actress, your ability to lie is terrible. '' I was commenting with light sarcasm in my tone before giving her a stare. '' Go, speak. What happens with you. ''

''I don't lie. I assured you that ... ''

''Yeah, that's it. And I'm the Queen of England. '' I interrupted her, rolling my eyes in impatience before giving her a look of pressed side. '' Seriously, what is going on in that little head ? ''

Camille gave me a flat look before finally rolling her eyes with a sigh. '' Logan. ''

I already pinched the bridge of my nose in anticipation knowing that this was going to be the kind of conversation I do not particularly liked before stopping again to retrieve milk bottles while glancing at the actress over my shoulder.

'' What did he do this time? '' I asked, idly observing the different brands of milk in front of me.

'' That's the thing. He did nothing. '' Camille sighed in defeat behind me. '' I mean, he's so adorable, attractive and sexy. '' I rolled my eyes at her openly passionate description before taking three bottles before put them in our shopping cart while giving a disinterested glance at Camille. '' But he is also so undecided. ''

'' Well, it's Logan. '' I accepted with a small shrug knowingly. '' It would not Logan if he was not. ''

Camille immediately gave me an annoyed look flatly before crossing her arms over her chest. '' You don't really help me here. ''

'' What I mean is that if you really care about him so why not take the lead ? '' Me I exclaimed slightly relying on the edges of the trolley immediately collecting an incredulous glare of Camille making me roll my eyes. '' Okay, it might be hypocritical ... completely hypocritical agreement for me to say that. But maybe you should show him what he lose ? ''

'' How so ? '' Hastened to ask Camille clearly interested now.

I gave an incredulous look on brunette before raising my shoulders in bewilderment. '' Hey, I give advice but that does not mean I know what to do with. ''

'' Yeah, well, you fear that ! '' Accused Camille pointing at me in trouble making me shrug my shoulders again.

'' Obviously. '' I accepted resuming our march across the shelves. '' I mean, seriously? Do you view my current relationship status ? I think it speaks for itself. ''

'' Point taken. '' Camille grinned, nodding her head in agreement before taking a thoughtful expression. '' Speaking of relationship status, what about Tori ? ''

'' Tori ? '' I repeated with a slight frown surprised before giving a knowing look on the actress. '' I think she has a thing for James. Sadly.''

A chuckle escaped immediately of Camille lips to my face and my disgusted shudder at the mere thought before she pushed me aside to take my place. I looked at her a moment in surprise before shaking my head as I follow closely her.

''Seriously. I knew it had happened. '' I sighed again collecting another chuckle of Camille. '' Stop laughing. This is a serious situation here. ''

'' I don't think you're something to fear. '' Camille said with a confident smile making me raise an eyebrow in question. '' What I mean is that it's probably poses enough that selfless completely her. He must be seen as a kind of sister or something now. ''

I gave immediately skeptical of Camille at this point and crossed my arms over my chest. '' Are you sure? We talk about James here. ''

Camille was about to answer, however, the familiar scream accompanied by footsprint sounding like an elephant herd challenged us. '' GO! GO! GO! GO! WE NEED THE PASTA FIRST! ''

Camille and I instantly shared a knowing look before quickly leaving the aisle in search of the famous Fool herd. We barely have time to see them as Carlos and James jumped inside their trolley while Logan and Kendall drove them all speeds indicating that it was likely to end badly.

'' Better late than never, I suppose ? '' Intervened Camille in hesitation making me stare at her with wide eyes boredom.

'' They will destroy this shop. '' I announced gravely and massaged my temples in anticipation before sighing heavily. '' Just end this list before them. What we have left ? ''

Camille gave me a hard look before pulling the list of the back pocket of her denim shorts. '' The sodas, eggs and jam. ''

''Very good. Let's go! ''

I walked quickly, taking the side of the caddy as Camille pushed the accelerating pace. The actress and I never shared so often glances shaking our heads in agreement of scream and steps racing of boys while keeping to hide every time they appeared in the area. I knew them too well to know that if they located us, things could escalate.

I grabbed a pack of Sprite hoisting me on tiptoe before returning me to throw in our caddy as Camille suddenly called to me with wide eyes. '' Uh ... Jacks! ''

'' What? '' I asked, sitting up just to find the brunette pointing her finger towards the end of the radius with wide eyes.

I swallowed in anticipation before turning slowly just to find the group of boys. I tighten my grip on the side of our caddy before giving a warning glance at Camille.

'' RUN ! ''

'' CHARGE! '' James and Carlos cried together and I hurried to push the trolley with Camille as they began to chase us.

''Quick ! Quick! Quick ! '' I pressed in glancing over my shoulder just to widen my eyes at the sight of boys taking a tight, sending a crisp stand on the floor. '' OMG ! What they left us, Camille ? ''

''EGGS ! AND JAM ! '' Called out Camille slightly breathless while avoiding hitting someone on our way.

I apologized to all customers on our visit as I could still hear the calls of the boys after us before making an abrupt halt at the sight of men to safety. Camille immediately gave me a look of pure horror making me swallow my turn before pushing in the opposite direction. We quickly could see the boys take a break from sight before their cry to also turn around. We passed quickly in front of them, leaving them to look after us in the confusion before they noticed the guards approaching. They went immediately into action by pushing the trolley with them between the guards into two groups.

A to follow us and another for them to follow.

'' They're still behind us ! '' Barked Camille in panic as I was giving another look at the two guards gaining ground on us.

'' I know! '' Exclaimed Me I also panicked before seeing a gustatory display mannequin. A huge smile appeared on my lips as I stopped quickly by suddenly pulling on the floor into a barrier before quickly resume my running, laughing as they fell like flies. '' In fact, it's rather amusing.''

'' I know! '' Replied Camille corresponding with a smile on her face before taking a turn towards the radius of eggs. '' Here! ''

I grabbed a tray in flight before also asking carefully as possible in spite of my condition before abruptly leaving the radius just to collide with the caddy of none other than that of boys.

'' You will lose ! '' I mocked quickly resuming my standing pulling my tongue toward the four idiots before pointing the guards approaches. '' DARK, DARK, CAMILLE ! ''

Finally, we managed to sow the guards long enough to get our last item on our list before rushing straight toward a fund. The only problem was that the guards who were pursuing us before had deferred their attention on boys and Camille and I could not help the laughter of escape at the sight of four idiots running across the store shouting saves that can above their lungs. I was paying for our purchases, smiling from one ear to another since we could still hear the screams of boys throughout the store before finally picking our many bags.

Camille and I quickly made our way toward my Jeep knowing that it was no longer worth the wait for the boys at this stage. We put our bags in my trunk before driving back to the hotel with laughter.

Honestly, would succeed almost make me love shopping.


	47. The secret and the codes

_Jack -'' This game will come back to bite us in the ass and you know it. ''_

I shook my head again, sighing heavily as I put the Coke bottles on the coffee table of Lucy before taking a seat again on the floor Indian style with a scowl. Honestly, I really did not know how I could make myself again result in this kind of evening.

This time, Camille would certainly pay me. This little traitor had tricked me to get me to come here and the boys had obviously helped. According to their standards, I spent not enough time with them because I was too focused on my future tour.  
Anyway, I now had attended the evening stupid not telling me anything good.

'' Oh c'mon, you're still pouting for a long time ? '' Sighed Camille giving me a light kick under my foot sole making me lift my eyes to the actress to throw her a withering brilliance. '' So the answer is yes.''

'' I must admit that when Camille told me you were coming, I was somewhat surprised. '' Intervened suddenly Lucy forcing me to turn around to look at her with an arched eyebrow in the Inquisition while the boys looked at me with mocking smiles. '' I thought all this was not really your scene. ''

I put my attention to the four idiots before me with a burst and crossed my arms over my chest with a still annoyed expression. '' It's not. ''

'' C'mon, Jacks. You did not stop working these days. '' Logan recalled, pointing me to the hand to make his point accompanied by nodding heads in agreement of boys. '' Plus, it's a proven fact that teenagers need some relaxing moments to not end up overworked. ''

'' Logan ! '' Immediately hailed the boys in the clinical explanation of the boy with ravens hair making me shake my head before turning to Lucy in impatience.

'' Okay, just do your game get it over. '' I pressed with no enthusiasm soon collecting a pointed look brunette with red streaks.

I looked around the front desk to join me with a mischievous smile. '' Well then. This is a game called what is the worst thing you've done to your best friend but were afraid to tell him. ''

The four boys and I froze up simultaneously watching Lucy in the apprehension and I hurried to get up even more discouraged at the thought of this stupid party now.

'' Okay, I amused myself for twelve minutes. '' I explained hastily collecting the attention of others as I signed towards the door while bringing my attention sarcastically on Logan. '' I think I am saved from overwork. Bye. ''

'' Ow! Ow! '' James hailed immediately barring my way before grabbing my shoulders for to turn me around before setting me up against him with my back to his broad chest tonic. '' You're not going anywhere. ''

'' Seriously, this game is an action or worst truth. '' I was commenting by giving an almost pleading look on boys.

Kendall gave me a look in agreement before turning to Lucy in hesitation. '' Uh, I think Jacks is right. That seems particularly dangerous, especially not really funny. ''

'' Oh, c'mon, guys, it's great secrets. '' Exclaimed Camille suddenly making me immediately do a double-take at her with an incredulous look.

'' Really ? '' I said my turn in mild panic this time and Camille turned to me realizing my involvement with a slight grimace while the rest of the group stared at us slightly suspicious.

'' Ehhhhh ... we start ? '' The brunette hastened to change the subject and I rolling my eyes before hitting the hands of James to regain my place to Camille sides on the floor.

I gave a shine on the actress clearly exasperated now before pulling at my height by pulling the handle of her air of a tee threatening. '' This game will come back to bite us in the ass and you know it. ''

'' Is ... Big Time Rush and Jacks Diamonds would be afraid? '' Teased Lucy immediately making me throw her a burst knowingly.

Now there was no way the boys recoil, which meant we were going to play this stupid play.

I already pinched my nose in anticipation as the four began to giggle in unison before looking seriously at Lucy as a group. '' It is played how? ''

'' I'm running the arrow and the one among us who is appointed must tell one of his secrets. '' Explained Lucy with a huge winning smile as she turned the arrow letting me watch the small colored square with apprehension. This was bound to end badly.

I could see the group watching the arrow to turn in their anticipation making me give an incredulous look before literally hit my forehead with the palm as the pointer stopped on James.

My idiot brother rubbed his hands on his jeans in thought before suddenly stop on Carlos making me look my fingers in the apprehension of what was to follow. '' Carlos! Bin you remember that girl Heather Fox ? On which you had cracked colo ? ''

This time I shook my head in despair knowing that things would soon degenerate. I had probably heard this story a million times and I also hit my brother fool dozens of times for that. He was a jerk.

'' James! '' I Warned between my teeth collecting curious and suspicious eyes of the rest of the group in contrast to my idiot brother too slow of mind to understand my warning.

'' What? '' Sighed the idiot in person before turning back to Carlos with the usual silly smile. '' In fact, she wanted you to pass a note in which she said she loved you well but I threw myself because I liked her. ''

'' That's it! '' Exclaimed Me I signing my brother asshole like Logan and Kendall turned to James with incredulous faces before abruptly getting up at the same time as Carlos jumped up on James in an explosion .

'' IT WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! '' Barked the Latin in exasperation making me immediately give a sharp look at Camille as he was soon to pounce on James, tearing the door from its hinges in the process .

The actress was soon bound to turn her feet firmly grabbing my arm to stand back with a grimace as she watched the boys beat on the floor. I shook my head with a heavy sigh as Logan and Kendall were soon to join their turn the fight to try to separate them and I threw a flatly annoyed look on Lucy at her next action.

'' If you want we can play something else ? '' Suggested the brunette with high-pitched voice and I shook my head again as Kendall raised his arms in the air in our direction before focusing his gaze on me in distress.

'' Oh, I don't believe it. '' I snapped in trouble before taking rapid steps towards the four morons. I pushed Logan and Kendall of my way before catching the Carlos tee neck straightening up beside me while my idiot brother remained on the floor with his arms up in defense sign. I quickly turned around to Carlos as the Latin tried to force against my decision before giving him a lightning glow.'' STOP! I say STOP, Carlos! ''

'' But you heard him ! '' Carlos objected with almost making me miserable phrase deep breath before giving a murderer shine on my twin brother fool.

'' Finally, you deserve it. '' Recognized by releasing Carlos I shrug my shoulders before making a U-turn toward the elevators as Carlos threw himself back on James.

'' JACKS! '' Immediately hailed the boys in unison making me give them an annoyed look on my shoulder as I stopped before the closed doors of the elevator.

I pressed quickly on the light button before goodnight idiots and Camille and Lucy are now looking at the crack in the door before entering the metal cage with a sigh of relief. From now on, make a mental note to ignore any suspicious messages of Camille.

I butonned the collar of my shirt to tile before giving a brief look at my outfit around my mirror. I wore a simple black skinny jeans torn out along my thighs and a simple pair of black and white Vans. I turned in search of a cap in my cap collection before donning a black cap backwards as I made my way out of my room to the lounge.

I pulled my phone from the back pocket of my jeans like singing Tori called me and I shook my head at the sight of the blonde use the remote to sing a humorous way in synchronization with one of my clips currently going on TV.

'' Please, turn off to me! '' I sighed to myself by installing one of our stools before giving an annoyed look on Tori as the blonde made on purpose to dance my way exaggerating her little parody of me.''You're impossible. ''

Tori let out a laugh through her words before using the remote control to turn down the sound of our TV before moving to me. '' I know, but that's why you love me. ''

'' Don't overestimate you. '' I objected with a wicked smile playing on my lips as I gave a look at my screen before remembering that I still had to check on the situation of boys. '' In your opinion, how chance that Carlos is reduced my idiot brother in song ? ''

'' Um ... I would count on an 50/50. '' Tori replied with a pensive mine despite the persistent smile on her lips making me shake my head again in the fun this time.

I jumped to my feet before putting my phone in the back pocket of my jeans. '' Well, I'll go see what Camille and I would ... ''

'' Camille? '' Tori suddenly interrupted me with wide eyes before quickly get off her stool for my bar the passage immediately making me look her in suspicion. '' No, no, you can't go see her. ''

I stared at the blonde in disbelief before literally exploding with laughter. '' And why is that ? ''

Tori looked Jacks in total distress. Damn, Camille was going to have her a debt of gratitude for making her lie. She hated lying to Jacks and was no more to it. It was not really a big secret after all and if Tori had to give her opinion, she believed that this was not fair to Logan and Jacks.

Camille perhaps doing anything wrong but it was obvious that it was a matter of time before Jacks or even Logan would suspect something. And the worst was that any evidence would lead to erroneous conclusions but still serious.

In other words, Tori hated having more friends and more, friends like four idiots, Jacks and Camille. Seriously, she had always known that Jacks was crazy but since she came to America, she knew where she got this madness. Her life had now become many adventures any more crazy than each other.

'' Hey are you here ? '' Hailed Jacks suddenly snapping her fingers in the face of Tori finally leaving the blonde of her thoughts with a start. Tori could see the brunette towards her frown slightly her eyebrow in suspicion by she soon swallow in nervousness. '' Okay, what's the catch ? ''

'' Scam ? '' Repeated Tori obviously an acute voice betraying her lie before she laughed idiotically in denial. '' What a scam ? There is no catch. ''

'' Yeah, that's it. '' Doubted Jacks by giving flatly annoyed look on the blonde before shaking her head about to turn tail. '' Whatever. ''

However, Tori hastened to hold her back in a panic swing. '' WAIT! ''

'' WHAT ? ''

'' I ... er ... '' Panicked Tori looking for a good lie before turning her attention to Jacks with an excited smile.''... you can't go see Camille because she prepares you your birthday surprise ! SUPRISE! ''

The reaction of Jacks was clearly annoyed now as she crossed her arms over her chest, arching an eyebrow in trouble. '' My birthday is September 4 and is in April, Tori. ''

'' You can't go to Camille, okay ! And that's all. '' Tori finally exploded a dry tone prompting a slight Jacks recoil in surprise and perlexity.

The brunette frowned in suspicion before raising her hands in surrender. '' Very well. Relax. I would not see Camille. Anyway, I have to check that the boys are still killed each so ... ''

I signed the door over my shoulder a little confused by the brilliance of Tori before shaking my head with a deep frown as she resumed her enthusiastic characteristics. I slammed the door behind me looking at any particular point before muttering under my breath how Tori was crazy before heading for the stairs. I descended rapidly the few floors separating me from those of boys before finally going out in the J corridor leading to the apartment of boys.

I pushed the door without bothering to knock just to pause knowingly at the sight of Carlos throwing my brother sat on the couch while Kendall and Logan tried to keep him away with pillows.

'' HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ? HEATHER FOX WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE! '' Brown exploded in helmet making me sigh as I closed behind me before heading to the kitchen counter where Jennifer is currently found.

I recognized the familiar smell of small most delicious cakes I knew and left a huge smile on my lips, turning to Mama. Knight clearly more interested in eating now. '' Looks like I arrived at the right time. ''

'' Jacks! '' Jennifer recognized with a benevolent smile before Kendall's familiar voice called me again of this idiots.

'' Carlos, we understand you ! '' Said Kendall always the reason. '' But be a little reasonable. It's been years that you did not order and you got no thought to her. ''

I winced knowingly as Carlos rose in exasperation immediately forcing three idiots to retreat further into their seats in fear. '' HOW I COULD NOT THINK ABOUT HER ? SHE BECAME THE MUSE OF MARK CREAM FOR THE FACE! SHE'S TO ALL OF MAGAZINES OUT OF THE PLANET. ''

I jumped off the stool with a corresponding grimace than boys before grabbing the remote control on the coffee table to turn on the TV while I turned to the idiots to support Carlos. '' Not to mention we see her on TV pub across the cuts. ''

Snow White of modern times appeared on screen to prove our point and I soon to suddenly drop the remote in surprise as Carlos suddenly pounced on me sobbing into my shoulder making me throw panicky bursts on boys.

'' He destroyed my life! '' Moaned Carlos in sobs exaggerated before turning strongly towards my brother pulling his sleeve T-shirt to reveal a fake tattoo of a heart with the name Heather in a banner making me roll my eyes. '' And besides, I had her name tattooed on my arm. ''

'' Oh, hey not exaggerate! '' James effected once in annoyance. '' It's a fake tattoo. ''

'' YOU YOU'RE PLAYED ME! ''

I shook again my head like Carlos violently threw on James forcing Kendall and Logan to keep as much distance as possible before abruptly turn to Jennifer to her intervention. '' BUT YOU WILL STOP!

'' The boys stopped immediately their struggle making me watch the woman with admiration before expanding my smile in envy of the sweet smell of cupcakes. '' Here, look. I made cinnamon biscuits. ''

'' I'm new! '' Said Katie suddenly appearing out of nowhere to make biscuits at full hands and I rush me to use before the boys came out of their trance.

'' COOKIES CINNAMON ! '' Exclaimed the quartet in unison and rushed for the cookies flat.

I took Toothy bites like Kendall and boys stuffed themselves cakes making me swallow hard as Jennifer asked us why we were not in the studio today.

'' Oh, Gustavo told us not to come. '' Replied Kendall mouth full making me shake my head.

'' He's stuck on the last song of the album. '' James added soon followed by Logan.

'' So very bad mood. '' Concluded the little genius with a face making me snort in agreement.

Jennifer turned to me with a raised eyebrow as I shrugged my shoulders, taking a new cookie bite before she turned back to the boys by giving a subtle nod to Katie to accompany her next statement.'' Well perhaps my cinnamon biscuits could lift his morals. ''

Jennifer concentrated finally all her attention on Katie obviously awaiting approval only little brunette contented herself with giving her a strange look before putting her attention on me in suspicion. '' Why do you look at me like that ? ''

'' We need you to teach kindness. '' Explained Jennifer with a pointed look at the brunette once reaping an incredulous look of Katie.

'' Wait, wait ! No, I will not see Gustavo. '' Katie objectd soon only she did not have much choice as Jennifer grabbed her arm before driving to the exit sparking the brunette to call for help in my direction.

'' I don't want to go there. Jacks is nasty to everyone and you don't learn her kindness. ''

I gave a mocking wave towards Katie just as I was taking a new sly bite of my biscuit forcing Katie to point me with the finger as a sign of evidence before Jennifer slammed the door behind them. I could easily feel the boys' attention set on me causing me to turn to them with an arched eyebrow in question simply sign also see to move back and forth between the eyes now closed door and me.

'' Hey, I'm nice. '' I assured with slight annoyance before signing Carlos as proof. '' I am here after all. ''

''Exact ! Where we have had already ? '' Mused the boy Latin before exploding again forcing the other three idiots hiding behind me suddenly a sign of protection. '' AH YES, THAT'S IT, YOU DECEIVED ME !''

'' Yes, it's true. '' I accepted with irritation before throwing an impatient look on Kendall over my shoulder since he clung to me as dear life. '' That would be the moment perfect for moralizing. ''

'' A ... why me ? '' Moaned the blond protest making me give him a warning sign in brightness. Kendall widened his green orbs before quickly turning to Carlos and James who were now standing side by side. '' Jacks is right. According to the code of best friends, when you wronged a friend, you must repair the damage. ''

I knocked once my forehead with the palm of my hand to the agreement of the famous code before a few steps back in disbelief. I hated this famous code. This was ridiculous.

'' You don't like even forgotten the code of best friends ? '' Logan intervened in turn making me give an annoyed look on the little genius.

'' No, I do not see forgotten ! '' Replied James in offense and I rolled my eyes at his next statement.''Neither one who forbidden to leave with the ex of another. Or one that prohibits borrowing shorts. ''

I focused my attention on Logan in disbelief still wondering what I was doing here.

'' What ? It happened once, okay! '' Brown defended taking another bite of his cookie with a pout making me look up at the sky.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in aggravation before sighing heavily. '' These codes are completely stupid. ''

''Oh yeah ? Well, as the famous code roommates ! '' James replied defiantly making me raise my eyes to throw him a withering brilliance. He furrowed his eyebrows more before his finally turn to Carlos in trouble. '' Don't worry, I will repair the damage. ''

''You see ? This is why we must avoid at all costs to hide things from friends. '' Kendall intervened acting too suspects and innocent for my taste as I turned to him with my eyes narrowed in suspicion. '' Goodbye ! ''

'' Wait, where are you going there ? '' Exclaimed James perplexed as I was joining in the suspicion to watch Kendall.

The blond turned to us with a grin before shaking his head. '' That does not look at you. ''

I stared at him in total disbelief as he passed the door as if nothing had before giving a look at Logan pointing the closed door. '' It's me, they are all suspects now? ''

'' They ? '' Logan repeated in curiosity.

'' Yeah ... uh, Tori was ... '' I frowned my eyebrows in suspicion as I thought of the blonde before just shrug my shoulders with disinterest.''... nothing. I just have to be paranoid with this stupid game.''

Logan looked at me slightly confused before raising in turn his shoulders with a pleasant smile.'' It's telling you to go hang out in the lobby ? ''

'' Seems like I have nothing better to do. '' I accepted following the brown towards the front door with a smile on my lips.

I turned to face closed doors of the elevator as Logan pushed the button for the lobby before shaking my head toward the boys ravens hair as I thought about my idiot brother and Carlos.

'' I knew that this game would bite us in the ass. '' I declared with slight annoyance collecting a faraway look of Logan. I watched the little genius with a frown as he seemed merely a nod the head thoughtfully and raised an eyebrow in question mark. '' You seem thoughtful ? ''

'' Well, you got Kendall does not seem out of characte r? '' Questioned Brown took me totally by surprise.

I put my gaze toward the doors in thought. In fact, many people had seemed strange this morning but it did not really changed usual. My friends had the gift of being abnormal to say the least.

I just shrugged my shoulders in response before taking a step in the lobby before giving a glance over my shoulder at Logan. '' Our friends are probably the weirdest people we know. So I think Kendall act out of character is something quite normal for us. ''

'' Jacks ! '' Sighed Logan really serious pretense about it.

I rolled my eyes at his expression deadly serious before quickly turn around to face him in trouble.''Why would he be suspicious? Is Kendall. I think I would know if he had anything to hide. ''

'' Are you sure ? '' Logan insisted slightly tilting his head with attitude making me again raise my eyes.

I shook my head getting increasingly annoyed by this conversation before spotting Lucy near the vending machine. I greeted brunette with red streaks like I left a piece of my pocket for the machine before doing a double-take at the same time that Logan with wide eyes at the next intervention of the rocker.

'' Say Jacks, you had not told me that Kendall and Camille were together. ''

'' Oh but if yes, it is ... WHAT ? '' Exclaimed suddenly Logan releasing all his coins into shock before quickly turning to me in anger. '' I TOLD YOU ! ''

I don't even have time to really grasp the weight of Lucy words like brown suddenly grabbed my hand before forcing me to jump the little flower tray to run straight toward the exit just to see the motorhome from the hotel with Camille and Kendall inside.

'' HEY ! '' Exclaimed Logan releasing me suddenly to lift his arms in the air while I was still trying to understand what was happening.

No, that was impossible. Camille and Kendall ? No no ! There had to be an explanation makes sense. But still, Tori had seemed adamant that I should not see today Camille and Kendall had seemed too suspicious.

TORI !

I widden my eyes in achieving as Logan turned to me pointing the camper already far away in disbelief. '' Can you believe that ! ''

'' No. '' I replied hastily before quickly shaking my shoulder in a hurry. '' Sorry, I have to go. ''

'' What ? But ... ''

I rushed straight through the hotel's doors before quickly running towards the stairs. I climbed the floors four at without even taking a break between levels before exploding through the hallway on my floor. I took a deep breath slightly breathless from my ascent before resuming my full speed toward the door of my apartment.

I exploded again by the apartment door and slammed it against the wall in the process before squinting my eyes on our empty living room looking for a particular person. '' TORI ! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE ! GO OUT OF YOUR HIDING ! ''

'' I'm not hiding. '' Yelled the blonde immediately making me concentrate my attention on our couch with my arms crossed over my chest in annoyance.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to the idiocy of the blonde before quickly closing the gap between the couch and me before grabbing Tori by ear eliciting painful groans of the blonde. '' Ah, ah, have , ow! Hey, that hurts! ''

'' What happens between Camille and Kendall ? '' I was demanding, without losing a second immediately collecting a nervous glance to the blonde. I look at Tori gradually losing the rest of my patience before catching my breath. '' Tori, tell me what happens ! ''

'' Okay, okay ! It's not what you think, okay. '' The blonde hastened to correct causing me to give her a clearly exasperated look.

''Oh yes ? And you think, what do I believe ? ''

'' Whether they are together ? '' She replied with a grimace hesitation making me snap my jaw even more annoyed by the second.

I let go a deep sigh of pure disbelief before folding my arms to my chest as I could soon feel the weight of betrayal take over anger. '' I can't believe she's doing this. And you covered and more. ''

'' Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! '' Effected quickly Tori to retain me with an expression bored now. '' I do not covered and she does not come out with Kendall. Believe me, she's almost as pathetic as you when it comes to boys. ''

I quickly gave a withering brilliance on the blonde to her lack of concern mixed with my irritation and Tori hastened to raise her hands in surrender. '' Hey, it's you who want to stop at just one boy when you could have a string. ''

'' Tori! ''

'' But you're right, it is irrelevant. '' Replied the blonde quickly actively walking towards our fridge. I stared at the two get soda bottles before she turned, holding out one of them as a kind of peace offering. '' Come on, I know you can not resist. ''

I rolled my eyes open to her victorious expression and put me on one of our stools prior to snatch the bottle hands. I unscrewed the cap with a scowl on my face before taking a long sip clearly in no mood to beat around the bush.

'' Well, Camille and Kendall are not together, okay. '' Assured again Tori seriously making me stare in confusion and slight distrust. '' I can not tell you exactly what they do because of this stupid hockey head and your stupid codes but I assured you that they are doing nothing wrong. ''

I rested my bottle on our countertop with a small sigh before turning distractedly through my fingers with an air profoundly distracted. I knew I had no right to question the actions of Kendall and Camille, let alone act as angry about this but I just could not help but wonder what they were doing.

I felt terribly ashamed of myself even doubt Camille but I just could not do otherwise. It was just impossible for me to act as if nothing had happened. I wanted to know.

This left me to think more about what I was feeling really. Is this really was a cause lost trying to push my feelings for Kendall? After all, every time I went against them, it seemed that something always ended remember the content of my feelings.

It was as if I was completely unable to do anything but embrace the fact that I was completely and irrevocably in love with my best friend. It was as if whatever I do, I was supposed to love him no matter what. Now I was rather skeptical of the genre and did not believe in all that destiny of claptrap but it was certain to say that all the signs seemed to push me to confess my feelings for Kendall again.

However, it seemed that I did not really have time to bring more thinking on the subject as Logan suddenly exploded through our apartment like a fury. Tori immediately gave me a puzzled look while I was content to get off my stool knowingly actively as Logan walked towards me.

'' Jacks! We need to know what happens between Camille and Kendall ! '' Stated firmly genius as he stopped at my height before suddenly pulling me with him leaving me by my wrist watch Tori over my shoulder with an expression of call for help.

Only the latter was content to give me Thumbs Up with a face making me look before me to avoid ending up in a wall. Logan was not particularly attentive at the moment and I had no doubt he was too focused on Camille and Kendall's history for it to be fully aware of our environment.

I soon understood where we were going and even before I had pierced a sense of time in the tormented mind of Logan, he entered us into Lucy's apartment amazing beyond words the rocker.  
I gave an expression of apology to the brunette as she jumped to her feet before shaking my head quickly sat down beside her on the couch as Logan began to boost along in broad muttering under his breath incomprehensible sentences for us to hear.

If it was like how I react rather seriously so I began to ask me questions about my mental health. I hated it.

In the past, if you had told me that I would become crazy because Kendall was behind my back with my best friend, I would have just shrugged my shoulders with disinterest. Only now I felt this jealousy full and deep sense of betrayal and it were up a thread for me to also put pacing Lucy's apartment in frustration.

Without even knowing it, I transformed myself gradually in these crazy girls who were on a fixette a boy and left all her judgment become clouded by this. About Logan ? Well, James had already embraced Camille once so I assumed he was a bit more tense than normal on the subject.

Lucy turned to me with a face clearly tired of watching Logan agitated and I just shrugged my shoulders tense even before looking at my friend before me.

'' Logan, it's not my business and I preferred not to meddle. '' Suddenly Intervened the rocker immediately collecting Logan's attention and mine.

'' As you wish ! '' Exclaimed Logan, raising his arms in the air before stopping in front of us with a tight smile. '' We have to play any of your little games instead ! '' I frowned my eyebrows slightly at this as he laughed nervously before taking the arrow with colors on the coffee table before extending to Lucy. '' for example, the game of what have you seen in the lobby?''

Lucy immediately gave me a confused look slightly panicked and arched an eyebrow in making me the suspicion before I got up to take me to Logan sides despite myself. I had to admit I was pretty intrigued me too. Tori was told me they did nothing wrong but Kendall still had used one of our codes on it so it would still be something quite important if he had ensured that Tori was silent.

'' If the arrow lands on you ... '' Logan threw the game before stopping the boom himself on Lucy a manic air .''... it must tell what you saw in the hall. It's simple huh? ''

I rolled my eyes open to the expression of manic of Logan before putting my hand on his shoulder to try to appease him. '' Slowly the tiger. You'll end up we make an attack. ''

Logan immediately gave me a near fatal shine and I rolled my eyes again before suddenly shrink my brown-green eyes on Lucy expectantly. '' So ? What you saw in the lobby? ''

'' I was for doing that ! '' Sighed Lucy raising her eyes before standing up in trouble and suddenly catch Logan's hand before twirling him on himself and beat lashes a silly expression.  
'THEY ARE SETS AND THEY OWN THE HIDING !' 'Exclaimed Me along with Logan despite me with wide eyes in disbelief.

Okay, this time, Tori had lied to me.

Logan was soon turning to me with an outrageously stuns expression. '' This is completely forbidden! It is within the code ex-girlfriend and best friends love best friends! ''

I wide my eyes this time as Logan as he finally realized what he had just said and Lucy was soon frowning eyebrows before pointing me her finger in the realization.

'' Wait, you ... you ? '' Lucy Concluded with shocked expression before quickly regain what Logan said. '' Wait, we're not sure! ''

I knocked once the palm of my hand on my forehead in annoyance before turning toward Logan swallowing my excess anger this time. '' Lucy may be right ? ''

''That is true ! It is not safe! '' Agreed Logan finally raising his index finger in the reflection. ''We must first prove that he has transgressed the code of ex-girlfriends and only then I could let go of the fists anger.''

I gave along Lucy a flat look on Logan as he showed us his tight fists in his face before crossing my arms over my chest in trouble this time as he began to mimic karate taken with cries of fighting like stupid kung fu.

'' This time, you're ridiculous. '' I sighed, massaging my time clearly tired of it.

'' Hey, it's in code fists of anger. '' Reminded Logan furiously pointing at me before giving a pleading look on Lucy as he squeezed me against my will in turn pointing his finger our faces.''Jacks and I need your help ! ''

'' NO! '' Refused immediately brunette making me look in trouble while Logan pulled back in the offense.

'' Okay, great ! You can play a different game then! '' Said Logan immediately clearly not ready to give up as he turned back the arrow throwing an accusing and slightly scary eyes on the rocker forcing

Lucy staring at me in the argument but I was content to shrug my shoulders knowing that it would serve no purpose.

Finally, Lucy was soon go and before we could realize it. She, Logan and I will meet again outside the hotel entrance with foliage cap to spy on the arrival of the long awaited duet.

'' I'm not a big fan of the game of camouflage hat and hiding in the bushes. '' Lucy muttered with her arms crossed on her chest making me give her a nod in agreement unlike Logan who raised his hand to interrupt.

'' Oh, stop it fits you well. '' Complimented the boy absently raven hair before cheer up suddenly at the sight of the motorhome Hotel in approach. '' Ah, the bus ! ''

I bent down quickly along with the other two and tried to stay hidden while watching Camille and Kendall out of the bus with a slight pinch in the heart. Okay, what I had to think now ? I was clearly confused and disillusioned.

Kendall reached out to Camille to help her down and even then he ends up slinging his arm over the shoulders of the latter with a huge smile. '' Well, that was very nice. ''

'' Yes, I must tell you that you move an admirable way ! ''

I sat up along Logan with an incredulous expression before I turn to brown, raising my arms in the air. '' He's ramrod straight! ''

'' Yeah! He never knew moved ! '' Logan agreed pulling me with him over the bushes while Lucy watched the duo away slightly shocked.

Kendall quickly pushed forward Camille while giving panicked glances over his shoulder before finally pushing him in the closet concierge sparking a Camille cry before she turned to him clearly annoyed.

'' Kendall but what are you doing ? '' Asked the brunette immediately readjusting her bag over her shoulder unlike Kendall who was back at the door with an alarmed expression.

'' I'm pretty sure and certain that I saw a hat moved in the bushes of the corner of my eye ! '' Explained the blond in panic emphasizing his eye to prove his point before surrendering completely to panic.''They suspect SOMETHING!''

Camille frowned before exclaiming with open arms. '' You're completely paranoid !''

'' YOU WOULD BE TOO IF YOU HIDE A TERRIBLE SECRET TO YOUR BEST FRIENDS ! '' Retorted Kendall in panic before waving his hands between him and Camille. '' We should have never done that ! ''

''Oh yes ? And what do you make of Jacks ? She's my best friend too! '' Recalled Camille in annoyance. '' I'll signal, you also make me lie to her because she also went to your best friends and therefore the damn code ! ''

Kendall widens his eyes at the mere mention of the brunette and actively shook his head in warning.'' Exactly! She is the last person who needs to know for both of us ! ''

Camille openly rolled her eyes and sighed heavily before turning her attention to Kendall in exasperation. That was too long and she fled lying to Jacks and so that she did not particularly like that. Especially Logan also seemed to have suspicion now.

'' But, Kendall, honey. '' Hailed Camille slowly approaching the blond seductively and put a hand down his torso before suddenly taking one ice skates in Kendall bag with an annoyed expression.''We just makes figure skating. ''

Kendall panicked more by ordering the actress to be quiet before quickly recovering the shoe, struggling to store it back in his bag. '' Speak lower, one could hear you ! ''

He ultimately ends up falling against one of bin prompting an incredulous look of Camille before she took a slight step back, shaking her head.

'' It's even more stupid than I thought ! '' Sighed the actress rubbing her forehead before crossing her arms against her chest, giving a pointed look at Kendall. '' Jacks also the artistic skating ... ''

'' Shhhhhh! '' Kendall interrupted sharply in panic before recovering to put his ear against the door and spy on suspicious signs.

'' You have a code against figure skating ? '' Insisted Camille with a bewildered air. '' This is ridiculous ! How Jacks might even agree with that ? ''

Kendall raised his eyes before turning back to Camille in annoyance. '' When we were little hockey players and figure skaters vied constantly rink. And Jacks could still enjoy the ice no matter who won because she played both ways ! ''

'' Um, I'm not sure I understand. '' Camille refuted with a slight frown.

'' They were all bad guys with spikes ! '' Replied Kendall a more childish creating confusion of Camille. '' Especially Aiden Mcklen ! He was the Jacks partner and he loved to remind us how we were brutes to Jacks !''

Camille could not help the slight snort escaped her as she crossed her arms again on her chest. '' Jacks is probably the most violent of you ! ''

'' With us, YES! '' Hastened to rectify Kendall before shaking his head under pressure. '' But she was probably the most gracious and the best in her class and she loved this moron ! When we promised to never do that ever !''

'' Hey, I love skating and Jacks too ! '' Recalled Camille slightly offended as Kendall pressed again his ear against the door. '' And we're not evil !''

'' Of course! '' Kendall agreed turning back to Camille. '' But at the time, at home, the couple skating champions, it was Aiden and Jacks. And he was horrible ! And Jacks could not do anything to risk ending up with a broken leg ! He treated us to prehistoric men skating. He laughed at our cumbersome outfits and he kept saying that have never be able to do a double somersault or a death spiral! In fact, Jacks agreed on the latter !''

Kendall snuggled back against the door to greater confusion of Camille as she deepened her frown.'' Then why are you doing this to me ? ''

'' Because ... I promised myself that one day I would prove him than a hockey player can do very well in figure skating. More mainly Jacks ! '' Explained Kendall determinedly raising a smile proudly of Camille. '' And with your help, I would succeed my bet in the competition tomorrow.''

Camille snapped her fingers in approval before pointing the finger in understanding while Kendall opened the door again panicked at the idea of being picked in the act. '' But first we'll have that there is a way out of the closet without all the people of the Palm Woods think we are coming here to kiss in secret. ''

'' Logan ! What we do here encire this time ? '' I whispered to my hiding behind the bush to the side of the vending machine harvesting a sigh Lucy agreed.

'' Shhh ! You're going to spot us! '' Growled the little genius making me roll my eyes in boredom.

I shook my head postponing my attention to the hall occupied before raising my eyebrows in surprise at the sight of our new cleaning agent out of the closet shouting to everyone on his way to reach his passage.

I jumped quickly on my feet with Logan before looking after the officer in surprise as Logan and I were talking in unison. '' I did not know we had a new maintenance man. ''

Suddenly I felt a knock at the back of my head making me moan along with Logan before turning to Lucy in annoyance. '' Hey, that was why ? ''

'' It was them, moron bands ! '' Said the brunette with red streaks making me widen my eyes in realization. '' Now I understand better why you corresponds so well with these idiots. ''

I sighed heavily as Logan jumped out of the bush, sighing heavily in anger this time.

After our little escapade yesterday, honestly, I was completely lost. I definitely did not know what was going on here, much less what I should think. Camille and Kendall finally seemed close to the output of the bus and if they decided to hide what they had was necessarily something to hide. In other words, all the signs indicated they were dating behind our backs. And the worst of it was that I did not know how I should react. Part of me wanted to scream and let go of my anger but another part, more rational that kept reminding me that I had nothing to say. After all, I was just the best friend of these two and nothing more. I had no right to be jealous or even feel betrayed. It was probably the most difficult to manage.

I shook my head to try to ease my mind before catching my denim jacket from my chair to put on. I slightly smoothed my long red shirt ample on my black skinny jeans tear before attaching the clasp of my collar behind my neck. I let the charm hanging down my chest and actively walking toward my desk. I recovered my phone before heading towards the living room.

I spotted Tori engrossed in reading a script for this new pub she had accepted and was trying to remember what she had told me.

 _I can not tell you exactly what they are doing because of that stupid hockey head and your stupid codes but I assured you that they are doing nothing wrong._

I tried as best I could to stick me with this comforting thought but it did not seem to appease me in the least. In fact, it was only remember they kept something from me and I hated it.

 _What could be more as they keep secret from us by the fact that they were together ?  
_

 _What could be so important that Kendall necessary code to Tori ?_

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate finally out of my tormented thoughts and I hastened to quickly unlock my screen just to sigh heavily at the sight of a message to Logan.

 **Yoshi:** In the vending machine. Need help !

I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of this boy before turning on my heel toward the door of my apartment. I pressed the stairs step towards knowing it would always faster than the elevator before finally passing the door. I flying down four steps four trying to understand how he could even return to the distributor.

Seriously, the ideas in this boy completely beyond me sometimes.

I soon to explode through the doors of the hall and rushed straight to the vending machine. Unsurprisingly, Logan was now pressed against the glass making me stop in front of him with an incredulous expression.

'' Are you going to sit there and do nothing or help me ? '' Exclaimed the brown quickly out of my trance and I shook my head again before observing the machine all the seams in search of a way to open it.

'' How are you even back there ? '' I asked more for myself than anything before doing a double-take at the sight of what was happening in the pool. '' Seriously ? ''

James, Carlos and Heather Fox apparently were wearing old clothes of the Howling Bodey camp and reproduced all kinds of camp activities of our childhood. It completely exceeded my practical. These fools were definitely more than I could take at this stage.

Finally, after a little more than thirty minutes, I managed to bribe Bitters to get the keys to open the machine. Logan was quickly pulled in front jump pass me without even a sign of recognition letting me look after him, raising my arms to the sky in disbelief.

Okay, that was final ! I needed to get a break from this hotel and all my crazy friends.

I quickly grabbed my phone through the back pocket of my jeans before dialing a familiar number. I brought my phone to my ear on the sidelines of the rings before releasing a sigh to the agreement of the male voice.

'' Yeah, that's me! I need to leave the hotel, see you? '' I asked without losing a minute before letting a real relieved smile on my lips in approval. '' Yeah, the ice rink ? Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible. ''

I hung clearly quieter at the idea of finding Alec and quickly walked me to the elevator. Once I get my keys to the Jeep and my backpack, I was immediately back down in the lobby openly ignoring Logan currently run like crazy brandishing a guitar shaped like an ax. It was beyond me now and I seriously need to clear my head. I knew that Alec would certainly have a better judgment on this and I had no doubt he could help me see clearer.

So I soon climbing inside my Jeep liked before finally putting the contact and lead me through the crowded streets of LA.

I drove quickly to the local rink and was soon to park in the car park seeming more crowded than usual. I cut the engine, looking around me with a slight frown curious before unbuckling my belt and jumped to the ground, slamming my door behind me.

I was looking for Alec soon just to see him front of the stairs instantly making me smile. I rushed at him while keeping my keys well in hand. I was careful to cars circulating around me before finally stopping in front of Alec in curiosity. '' Hey, what's going on here ? ''

'' There is a figure skating competition. I thought it would please you? '' Replied the brown with a jovial smile after having filed a chaste kiss on my cheek making me smile from ear to another.

'' You brought me to a figure skating competition? '' I mocked amused by the thought. '' That's cool.''

''I know. Shall we? '' Alec suggested turning to the few stairs to show me the way. I nodded my head in the next quickly. '' But first we'll talk. ''

I frowned my eyebrows slightly confused as he signed a bench at the entrance and stared at him in the interrogation. '' About what ? ''

'' You seemed tense on the phone. So tell me, what's happening ? '' I was contemplating the idea of lying only I did not even have time to answer as Alec suddenly frowned before getting up from the bench to point something behind my shoulder. '' I can know why Logan takes an ax guitar ? ''

I strongly turned in surprise just to view all nearby group of us in utter bewilderment. '' But what's going on here ? ''

I pulled Alec with me towards the group unwittingly before stopping abruptly in shock the next reporting of Kendall. '' Uh Logan, guys, Camille and me ... we're in love! ''

''He breaching the code!'' The boys cried in unison while I seemed to feel my heart break into a million pieces for the hundredth time.

The number of times I felt as crushed by Kendall seemed incalculable but now for some reason it seemed to me more harm than I would have imagined. Mainly because it had to do with Camille this time.

That was why I could not control my next move or even my next words as I walked to the front of the group raising surprises looks of the whole group in contrast to me that Camille looked slightly panicked. '' Jacks! Wait, let me explain. ''

'' Whoa! Looks like friendship is certainly not what it was. '' Me I exclaimed, throwing a deadly shine on Camille collecting a hurt look of brunette before she violently struck Kendall chest.

'' Tell the truth! '' Barked the actress slightly making my gaze on the actress as I focused my attention on Kendall in the query.

'' Okay, okay, okay! '' Sighed the blond in panic before turn to us with a dramatic air. '' The code ... I have transgressed is ... ''

Suddenly, he grabbed the jacket of his tracksuit before suddenly revealing the snatch just a glittery purple body-skating instantly collecting horrified cries of the boys while I wide my eyes like saucers before turn me to Alec to the agreement of his hilarious laughter.

'' Oh ... my ... god ! '' Alec blurted between laughs making me immediately give him a nudge in the gut to silence him before turning back to Kendall and Camille still somewhat shocked.

I noticed the expression of both interested riveted on me making me swallow in shock. '' Ow! It's ... uh ... ''

'' He makes figure skating. '' Carlos interrupted me in shock as he pointed the finger before falling backwards into unconsciousness.

'' Well, for me, it gets better. '' Assured Logan throwing the guitar aside before crossing his arms over his chest still somewhat shocked.

'' No, but Kendall, we have hate people who are skating ! ''

I turned immediately to my idiot brother to this and gave him a glow. '' HEY! ''

'' Besides, you ! '' James corrected, rolling his eyes before giving me still a weak glow. '' But still, you were quite annoying when you in doing. ''

'' No ! '' Kendall intervened in the objection. '' We just hated Aiden because he said all the time we could ever do like him and Jacks. So okay, holding ... is particularly awful. But I always wanted to prove to him ... and to you, Jacks, I was able to. ''

'' Yes, but you're unable to ! '' I reminded knowingly. '' I tried to teach you to do a simple jump and I thought you were all going to die! ''

Logan soon turned towards me in the offense as Kendall gave me a sullen glow. '' Yes, well, you were as void prof. ''

I rolled my eyes in boredom before turning my attention to Kendall as he explained that he had kept it secret for just this stupid code.

However, I soon to turn to Camille with a sheepish term though still moralizing. '' Camille, I know you've made much progress in skating but seriously ? A competition ?''

'' Hey, you does not encourage at all ! '' James intervened pointing his finger at me just as Carlos sat up from his fall.

'' Yeah, going to their show what you can do and are not ashamed of your pretty sequins. ''

'' Watch Aiden he twist ! '' James said with conviction making me watch all those idiots in disbelief. They would be humiliated and probably get hurt. '' And skate ! As fast as the wind. ''

I shook my head, pinching the bridge of my nose before rolling my eyes like Alec gave me a slight nudge to move me. '' This will be a disaster. But ... if you think you can do it then do it ! ''

Kendall furrowed his thick eyebrows at us in surprise and slight confusion. '' Wait, you're not ... angry ? ''

I was driving my eyes again as Logan suddenly grabbed my wrist knowingly before pulling me with him and the other two to go downstairs and find myself at the Kendall height.

'' No, we're ... '' Logan hesitated to put his hand on the shoulder of Kendall covered by this combination ridiculous latex before giving him an encouraging smile .''... we are proud of you. And we trust you to show the whole earth that even hockeys players can be as good as the artistic skaters. ''

I immediately pinched the bridge of my nose as Kendall jumped anticipation with the other before suddenly pushing forward to find myself face to face with the blond. I rolled my eyes in boredom before giving him an encouraging smile in return. '' Done your best. ''

Kendall gave me a pointed look still excited before quickly climbing the steps to the cheers of the boys, Alec and Lucy before suddenly pull his sweat pants revealing black trousers wide leg giving me want to break into a laugh at how he seemed ridiculous.

I soon feel the imposing presence of some brown on me before he put his hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. '' It'll be a disaster, is not it ? ''

'' Affirmative. '' I accepted with a nod despite my fake smile and my applause as Camille and Kendall walked to the entrance.

'' Do I want to see that ? ''

'' Oh yes! '' I answered quickly before pulling me in haste and excitement to the idea of the ridicule.

Finally, it had certainly exceeded all my expectations. Not only they had been zero, but they were even more ridiculous. I mean, just looking at them now was enough to remember how Alec and I had laughed watching them fall to the ground. Especially now that Kendall had his foot in a brace and crutches while Camille had her arm in a sling and a bandage here and there. They could not be injured.

'' Attention drum roll. '' Exclaimed James suddenly pointing me knowing I was dying and I could leave a huge smile on my lips as attention focused on me including Camille and Kendall. '' C' mon, Jacks, we know you dying to. ''

I focused all my attention on the duo before shaking my head in amusement. '' I told you so you ! ''

'' Yeah, yeah, very funny! '' Grumbled Camille and Kendall under their breaths sparking laughter of boys and Lucy.

'' Now I understand why it's called death spiral. '' Scoffed Carlos hitting Kendall unconsciously on his cast.

I shook my head again in hilarity remembrance before crossing my arms over my chest. '' Seriously, Aiden and I began more than three years before trying this figure in our series.''

'' Yes, well, we tried but now it's over. '' Kendall said in annoyance and the slight pain of Carlos before signing Camille that supported an ice pack against her jaw. '' And to her jaw, it'll heal, right ?''

Camille grunted in agreement as James patted his thigh as a support before turning to others as Logan in his speech. '' Well then I propose to make a simple game of truth or dare without violence.''

I threw my head back immediately into despair as the group nodded before jumping quickly on my feet arousing the attention of others.

'' Where are you going like that ? '' Questioned Lucy as she already turned the arrow of the game.'' You will not you down this time.''

I gave glances at the remaining group before letting a wicked smile on my lips. '' Trust me, nobody wants a copy of our latest game of truth or dare. Is not Logan and Kendall ? ''

The two boys hardly swallowed the memory unlike Camille, James and Carlos who literally exploded with laughter allowing me the opportunity to make a quick getaway without any problem.

Ah, trap them was so easy.

* * *

 **Here you go !**

 **Review please**

 **Xoxo**


End file.
